Far West
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Univers Alternatif: suivez les aventures palpitantes des Mugiwaras transposées dans l'Ouest américain du XIXème siècle, avec des cow-boys, des danseuses, du sable, de l'humour et même un peu de romance. Fic à 6 mains avec TiteNana et Fredjs!
1. Chap1: Chapeau de paille et cactus

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messi__eurs, nous sommes ravies (nous c'est TiteNana, Elisha-Chan et Fredjs) de vous accueillir sur notre nouvelle fic._

_Alors accrochez-vous, cela se passe dans un univers alternatif, et nous retrouvons nos amis au Far West !!! Non non vous n'avez pas rêvé au lieu de l'océan et de bateaux pirates, nous allons croiser le désert, et des cow-boys… Imaginer Luffy en cow-boy ? Nous, on l'a fait enfin Fredjs l'a fait. On était trois, trois cerveaux totalement dérangés, enfin deux totalement dérangés : Elisha-Chan qui s'est occupée de l'écriture (elle est douée pas vrai ?), et moi, TiteNana, de l'avant et de l'après-propos et des idées un peu saugrenues; et un : Fredjs, pour nous remettre un peu sur les rails et corriger nos fautes. On y travaille depuis un mois ou peut être deux (je sais plus rrrrhhhhhoooooo) et nous sommes plutôt fières du résultat (on sera au moins trois ^^)._

_Bon alors Luffy au __Far West, c'est du total délire, de l'action, de l'humour et même de la romance (y en a certains qui vont être contents mais je dis ça je dis rien). Alors bien sûr nous avons repris les grandes idées, la plupart des personnages, mais à la sauce « nous » donc avec quelques voire beaucoup de libertés._

_Nous allons maintenant nous éclipser et vous laisser lire tranquillement, et espérons que cela vous plaira. On se retrouve à la fin !_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_Euh non attendez attendez, revenez…J'ai oublié de vous dire __que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, même si Luffy et Zoro on aimerait bien mais bon non ils ne sont pas à nous, ils sont tous à Oda (quel chanceux !). _

_Bon ben c'est bon vous pouvez y aller maintenant._

* * *

**FAR WEST**

**Chapitre 1 : Chapeau de paille et cactus**

Le cheval et son cavalier avançaient péniblement dans le désert sous un soleil de plomb. L'astre, à son zénith, brulait tout ce qui les entourait. Ils auraient aussi bien pu être en Enfer. Ils étaient les seuls êtres vivants à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le cavalier était un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs, vêtu comme un cow-boy mais coiffé d'un simple chapeau de paille. Sur ses hanches pendaient deux énormes revolvers. La seule chose notable chez lui était une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Lui et Mandarine, la belle jument baie qu'il montait, semblaient au bord de l'épuisement. Brulés par les cruels rayons du soleil, écrasés par la chaleur, assoiffés et surtout affamés tous les deux, ils paraissaient prêts à s'écrouler. Un gargouillis terrible se fit entendre, qui sembla d'autant plus impressionnant dans le silence du désert, juste troublé par le bruit des sabots de Mandarine

- Je meurs de faim, gémit le jeune homme, plié en deux sur la selle, une main sur l'estomac. Je mangerai n'importe quoi !

Mais il n'y avait absolument rien autour de lui, hormis la poussière dégagée par les sabots de son cheval. Pas même un serpent, un chacal ou même un simple lézard. Le cow-boy commençait à voir sa fin arriver. Il avait entrepris ce voyage quelques mois plus tôt, ignorant les railleries, les commentaires désobligeants, les oiseaux de mauvais augure qui lui assuraient une mort lente et douloureuse dans le désert. Et maintenant…

- Je peux pas mourir, marmonna-t-il, pris de délire. Shanks…

L'image d'un homme roux, une bouteille à la main, un chapeau de paille comme le sien sur la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage, s'imposa à lui. « Bats-toi pour tes rêves ». C'était ce qu'il lui répétait toujours. Alors, il allait se battre. Il allait survivre. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, se frotta les yeux, et se redressa sur sa selle. Sentant l'épuisement de sa monture, il lui flatta l'encolure.

- Courage, Mandarine. On va y arriver…

Il s'interrompit soudain et arrêta sa jument. Il y avait quelque chose devant lui. Il plissa les yeux.

- C'est… Un cactus, ça ?

Il n'avait jamais vu un cactus comme celui-là. Il était minuscule et surtout d'une couleur étrange. Est-ce que c'était un mirage ? C'était bien possible. Après avoir couru en vain derrière une dinde dodue, un mouton grassouillet, et un steak muni de pattes qui n'existaient que dans son imagination, il commençait à se méfier.

- Hey mais… Il a bougé ?

La sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux brouillait sa vision. Il décida de s'approcher prudemment. Après tout, mirage ou pas, ça ne devait pas être bien dangereux. Il fit avancer Mandarine, lentement, jusqu'à l'étrange cactus qui se révéla être une tête dépassant du sol. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague. Il se frotta à nouveau les yeux avant de descendre de cheval. Il tourna autour de la tête, hésitant, en se grattant le crâne, en proie à une intense réflexion.

La tête ne bougeait pas. C'était celle d'un jeune homme, sans doute un peu plus vieux que lui, et qui avait d'étranges cheveux verts coupés courts. Il remarqua aussi trois boucles à son oreille gauche. Un énorme coup de soleil s'étendait sur le visage du jeune homme. Luffy ne savait pas quoi faire. Une tête, les yeux fermés, immobile, en plein désert, c'était assez étonnant et dérangeant. Il finit par s'accroupir près d'elle et, saisissant une petite branche, la poussa légèrement. Aucune réaction. Le jeune homme insista. Toujours rien. Il se gratta à nouveau la tête, pensif, avant d'abandonner le bâton pour une méthode plus radicale. Il posa son index entre les deux yeux de la tête et la poussa. Il tomba sur les fesses en entendant la tête pousser un grognement. Il se mit à genoux et, attrapant la tête par les joues, se mit à tirer.

- Non mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Luffy éclata de rire et tomba sur le dos, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Finalement il se reprit et s'assit en tailleur face à la tête qui le regardait, l'air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? demanda le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

- Je bronze, ça se voit pas ?

- Sans déconner ? T'es bizarre toi !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le regarda pour voir s'il se moquait de lui, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait vraiment pas compris le sarcasme.

- Je m'appelle Luffy, dit son interlocuteur en lui tendant la main. Ah, désolé ! Toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Luffy ? C'est quoi ce prénom à la con ? Moi c'est Zoro, répondit-il. Tais-toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à éclater de rire de nouveau.

- Elle c'est Mandarine, dit Luffy en désignant sa jument qui cherchait désespérément un brin d'herbe à brouter. Hey, sans vouloir te vexer, tu devrais laisser tomber le bronzage parce que t'es en train de cramer là…

- Crétin ! rugit Zoro. Je suis pas en train de bronzer je suis coincé là !

Le silence se fit. Luffy fronçait les sourcils.

- Bah, dit-il finalement après avoir réfléchi, pourquoi se foutre dans un trou pour bronzer aussi ? C'est complètement con…

Zoro n'en revenait pas. Il avait déjà croisé des crétins mais là… Il était tombé sur un champion. Sentant la colère le gagner rapidement, encore accentuée par la douleur liée à son coup de soleil, à la soif, insupportable, et à la faim qui le tenaillait, il respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

- Je me suis pas mis là-dedans moi-même, abruti. C'est des types qui m'ont mis dans ce trou et qui m'ont enterré ! Pour que je crame vivant. Ou que je meurs de faim, ou de soif. Pour me faire la peau quoi.

- Ah…, fit Luffy qui comprenait mieux. D'accord… C'est pas trop cool ça !

- "Pas trop cool", grommela Zoro qui avait envie d'étriper son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour mériter ça ?

Les derniers jours défilèrent rapidement dans sa mémoire. L'alcool coulant à flot, le patron du saloon hurlant, le shérif et ses hommes le condamnant à mort…

- Un léger différent d'ordre… Financier, marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en fixant la jument.

- Faut être con pour se faire mettre dans un trou ! lança Luffy en se marrant.

- Et faut être encore plus con pour se balader avec un chapeau de paille miteux comme le tien, espèce de plouc !

Il sentit qu'il était allé trop loin en voyant le regard de Luffy se durcir. Celui-ci se leva, très dignement, épousseta son pantalon et siffla légèrement. Mandarine s'approcha aussitôt et il lui caressa doucement les naseaux.

- T'as besoin d'un coup de main ou pas ?

Zoro soupira. Quelle question stupide. Évidemment qu'il avait besoin d'aide ! Mais être sauvé par ce plouc décérébré ? Jamais, il avait sa fierté.

- Bon bah, ça doit vouloir dire non…, dit Luffy en enfourchant son cheval. Salut, ajouta-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Quel con ! Il allait crever là, à petit feu, tout seul, alors que ce type se proposait de l'aider ! Zoro s'apprêtait à l'appeler et à s'excuser quand il vit Luffy faire demi-tour et se rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille descendit de cheval et lui fit un grand sourire gêné.

- Tu sais par où est la ville la plus proche ? Je crève de faim.

Zoro sourit. C'était une occasion inespérée, il allait être sauvé par cet idiot et en plus, Luffy lui serait redevable.

- La ville la plus proche c'est Richitown, par là, dit-il en désignant une direction d'un signe de tête.

- Par où ?

- Par là, répondit-il en lui refaisant le signe de tête.

- Par où tu dis ?

Pris d'un soupçon, Zoro regarda Luffy et vit que le jeune homme était mort de rire en le regardant.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule espèce de crétin !

- Désolé mais c'était trop marrant ! s'excusa Luffy en se tenant les côtes. Hum… Par là donc. Bon bah j'espère que je vais pas me perdre.

- Je t'y conduirais bien mais…

- …

- Je suis coincé…

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de Luffy. Ce type était décidément complètement bouché.

- Si j'étais pas dans ce trou je te montrerais la route, dit-il en lui parlant comme à un enfant de trois ans.

- Mais… J'y pense, s'exclama Luffy en souriant. Je pourrais te sortir de là, moi !

- Quelle bonne idée ! rétorqua Zoro avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable, en vain car le cow-boy ne le comprit pas.

Creusant avec ses mains, il put dégager le haut du corps de Zoro et, après quelques minutes d'efforts, il réussit à le hisser hors du trou. Toussant et crachant le sable qu'il avait avalé pendant l'opération, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se laissa tomber sur le sol, soulagé d'être libéré de sa prison de sable. Luffy lui accorda quelques minutes avant de s'approcher, suivi de Mandarine.

- Tu vas monter sur mon cheval le temps de te reposer, dit-il en lui tendant les rênes, et après on échangera. La ville est loin ?

- Non, à peine à une demi-heure d'ici…

- Tant mieux parce que je crève la dalle moi !

- Et moi je meurs de soif ! ajouta Zoro avant de monter sur Mandarine.

Ils se mirent en route lentement, toujours accablés par la chaleur.

- On s'est pas trop présentés, en fait, dit soudain Zoro.

- Bah si… Tu t'appelles Zoro c'est ça ?

- Ouais mais… En fait je suis chasseur de prime. Mais je suis toujours fauché.

- Pas cool, répondit Luffy qui s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de bottes.

- Et euh, en fait, si je me suis retrouvé dans ce trou c'est parce que… Hum, continua le jeune homme, un peu gêné, c'est parce que j'ai pas pu payer ma note au saloon.

- Ah, se contenta de dire le cow-boy qui voyait une cuisse de poulet dorée à point courir devant lui.

- Du coup… On risque d'être mal reçus en arrivant en ville… Vu que tu es avec moi…

- Ouais ouais…, fit Luffy qui n'écoutait rien.

- Euh… Ca te dérange pas plus que ça ? demanda Zoro, un peu étonné. T'es plutôt cool comme mec, en fait ! dit-il finalement avec un léger sourire, plutôt satisfait de son nouveau compagnon de route.

- Richitown, s'écria soudain Luffy en brandissant le poing, nous voilà ! Prépare ta bouffe !

- Et ton vin ! ajouta Zoro avec énergie.

- Et ton meilleur fourrage pour Mandarine !

- Et tes plus belles danseuses !

- Ouais ! crièrent-ils tous les deux en même temps avant d'être interrompus par leurs estomacs qui gargouillaient de concert.

Ce bruit terrible, encore amplifié par le calme ambiant, les calma instantanément, et c'est dans un silence gêné qu'ils poursuivirent leur route.

**oOo**

La nuit tombait doucement sur la petite ville minière de Richitown. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Personne à part deux hommes, dont l'un était monté sur un cheval. Hommes et monture semblaient au bord de l'épuisement.

- Une petite demi-heure, hein ? marmonna Luffy, éreinté.

- Je comprends pas… Quand le shérif et ses hommes m'ont emmené dans le désert, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était tout près de la ville, répondit Zoro qui marchait près de Mandarine.

- Ah ouais ? Bah t'as l'air d'avoir un sens de l'orientation tout pourri quand même, ronchonna le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

- Oh ça va ! Ca m'est jamais arrivé ! C'est plutôt ton cheval qui tourne pas rond…

- Répète ça !

Arrivés au milieu de la rue, ils se rendirent soudain compte qu'ils étaient complètement seuls.

- C'est à cause de toi qu'on a tourné en rond pendant des heures, continua Luffy qui avait décidé d'avoir le dernier mot.

- Il n'y a personne, remarqua Zoro qui voulait changer de sujet.

- Tu t'es perdu, et puis voilà, c'est tout. Reconnais-le !

- Mais arrête avec ça ! s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Je ne me suis jamais perdu, ok ? Jamais ! Pas une seule fois de toute ma vie !

- C'est ça et moi je suis une fille de joie, marmonna Luffy. En tout cas avec tes conneries la pauvre Mandarine est crevée. Nan mais regarde-la !

Effectivement, la pauvre jument faisait peine à voir. Couverte de poussière, tête basse, la sueur coulant sur ses flancs, Mandarine semblait à bout de forces. Alors que Luffy lui caressait doucement les naseaux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, il remarqua que Zoro n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui, l'air nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Bah… Je suis pas trop le bienvenu ici…, dit le jeune chasseur de prime.

- Ah bon ?

- Comment ça « Ah bon » ? T'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

- J'ai faim ! s'exclama soudain Luffy, comme si ça répondait à la question.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il était complètement idiot ou est-ce qu'il jouait la comédie ?

- J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim !

Complètement idiot, donc.

- Mais arrête de regarder autour de toi comme ça, lâcha soudain le jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Tu me rends parano…

- Ouais bah désolé, mais ce con de shérif m'a pris mes lames et sans elles je me sens… Tout nu, vulnérable, ça va pas quoi.

Le silence se fit. Luffy continuait à s'occuper de sa jument quand tout à coup il réalisa.

- Tes lames ?

- Bah ouais… Je me bats avec des poignards, des dagues, des couteaux, des lames quoi, dit Zoro.

- Trop cool ! Tu me montres ?

- Mais… T'es con ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que le shérif me les a prises !

- Ah… Bon, bah on n'a qu'à les récupérer !

Zoro croisa le regard confiant et direct de son nouveau compagnon, hésitant entre lever les yeux au ciel et l'insulter, quand soudain il réalisa que c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra sans mal le bureau du shérif. Il entraîna alors Luffy derrière le bâtiment. Les deux jeunes gens se glissèrent discrètement jusqu'à une fenêtre et jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur. Ils virent les trois cellules inoccupées, le râtelier sur lequel le shérif rangeait ses armes et le bureau…

- Quoi ? Mais ça va nous prendre des heures pour retrouver tes armes là-dedans ! s'écria Luffy en apercevant un énorme tas de couteaux posé sur le bureau.

- Bah non, ils sont tous à moi.

- Ah ouais ils sont tous à…, commença le jeune homme au chapeau de paille avant de regarder son compagnon. Mais ma parole, tu tiens une armurerie ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Mais…

Il s'interrompit en voyant son interlocuteur fouiller la pièce du regard, tendu. Ils n'y étaient pas. Zoro avait beau chercher, plisser les yeux pour tenter de les apercevoir, il n'y avait rien.

- Mais où ils sont ?

- Hein ? T'es myro ? Ils sont là tes foutus couteaux, répondit Luffy qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

- Je parle pas de ceux là, crétin. Mais… Il y en a trois auxquels je tiens vraiment… Mais où ils sont ? s'emporta-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur du bureau.

- Woh, calme-toi.

- Il faut les retrouver !

A ce moment, Zoro devint tout pâle et son estomac émit un grondement assourdissant auquel se joignit tout de suite le ventre de Luffy.

- Hum… On va manger d'abord, décréta Luffy.

Zoro, trop affamé pour protester, courut pour rejoindre son compagnon. Après avoir récupéré Mandarine, ils se mirent à la recherche du saloon afin de se restaurer et de boire, pour le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

**oOo**

La fête battait son plein au saloon. Zoro et Luffy s'en donnaient à cœur joie, l'un dévorant chaque plat qui était apporté à la table, l'autre buvant à en vider la cave du patron. La table était chargée de plats et d'assiettes vides, et de cadavres de bouteilles. Autour d'eux, tout le monde participait au festin. Les musiciens jouaient des airs entraînants et les danseuses rivalisaient d'entrain. L'une des serveuses était assise sur les genoux de Luffy, tandis qu'une autre était pendue au cou de Zoro, et les deux jeunes femmes participaient elles aussi à la fête, sous le regard réprobateur de leur patron obligé de servir les consommations lui-même.

- Ka bu la tête nu fieux ? demanda Luffy, hilare et postillonnant généreusement sur la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux.

- De quoi ? demanda Zoro en partageant sa bouteille avec la serveuse collée à lui.

- T'as vu la tête du vieux ? répéta le jeune homme au chapeau de paille après avoir avalé. Quand t'es entré dans le saloon derrière moi j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir sa carabine et te bourrer de plomb !

- Ouais, à mon avis il en a eu envie. Mais le plus drôle c'est quand t'as lancé « Il est avec moi », comme ça, grand seigneur. Oh le type !

- Ouais il est devenu beaucoup plus sympa d'un coup.

Autour d'eux, c'était Byzance. Luffy payait tournée sur tournée, et il était rapidement devenu le meilleur ami de tous les hommes présents dans le saloon. Le patron, lui, envisageait carrément de l'adopter, il n'avait jamais eu un aussi bon client.

- J'ai jamais vu une aussi belle fête ! Bravo petit, dit un client en tapant dans le dos de Luffy.

- Ouais c'est génial ! dit un autre en entraînant une jeune femme dans une danse endiablée au milieu du saloon.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient d'abord été regardés de travers quand ils étaient entrés, surtout Zoro que tout le monde pensait mort et enterré. Mais il avait suffit que Luffy passe commande et s'installe, en les regardant avec son air honnête et rieur, et surtout qu'il commence à offrir des tournées générales, pour que tout le monde oublie les fâcheux évènements des derniers jours.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, suivant le tempo de la musique, Luffy emmena la jeune femme qui avait élu domicile sur ses genoux jusqu'à la piste de danse et l'entraîna dans une gigue effrénée. Les autres hommes et les danseuses se joignirent à eux et rapidement la fête devint encore plus animée. Sur sa chaise, Zoro riait et buvait verre sur verre. Quand le jeune homme au chapeau de paille le rejoignit finalement, un peu essoufflé et toujours suivi par sa nouvelle amie, il s'étonna de la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée par son compagnon.

- C'est parce que je suis jamais saoul, répondit le chasseur de prime. Je peux boire autant que je veux, je roulerai jamais sous la table moi.

- Terrible ! Moi je suis pareil mais avec la bouffe.

- C'est pour ça que je suis toujours fauché, je me rends pas compte de ce que je bois et quand il est temps de payer, en général ça fait mal.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…, commença le patron qui s'était discrètement approché.

- Une nouvelle tournée pour mes amis ! cria Luffy en levant son verre, interrompant du même coup le tenancier du saloon.

Une grande acclamation lui répondit, suivie de bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquaient. L'alcool coulait à flot et Luffy commençait à voir le monde tourner autour de lui. De plus en plus joyeux et bavard, il se leva tout à coup, en prenant son chapeau dans une main et en serrant l'autre poing.

- Moi… Moi… Et bah bientôt, ce sera moi le meilleur tireur de l'Ouest !

Le silence se fit et tous le regardèrent. Soudain toutes les personnes présentes dans le saloon éclatèrent de rire, se tenant les côtes, pleurant, certains prêts à se rouler par terre. Le jeune homme se recoiffa et commença à rire avec les autres, sans comprendre que tout le monde se moquait de lui. Il se rassit et recommença à manger et à boire. Zoro riait avec les autres mais son regard ne lâchait pas Luffy. C'était donc un de ces gars. Un de ces pseudos cow-boys qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Ils se pavanaient avec des gros calibres qu'il ne savait même pas utiliser, du genre des deux « Lemat » que Luffy arborait crânement sur les hanches. C'était donc un vantard, comme les autres. Dommage. Mais Zoro perdit son air sévère dès qu'il eut bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Après tout, tant qu'il continuait à payer des tournées, il pouvait bien être qui il voulait ce gamin.

Soudain la musique et les rires s'arrêtèrent. La porte en bois grinça et trois personnes entrèrent dans le saloon. Le bruit de leurs éperons vibrant sur le sol quand ils marchaient était désormais le seul bruit audible dans la pièce. Enfin, hormis le rire de Luffy qui continuait à taper dans ses mains et à chanter, comme si la musique ne s'était pas arrêtée. Il ne réagit que lorsque la jeune femme qui était assise sur ses genoux se leva précipitamment et partit se réfugier en cuisine, suivie comme son ombre par l'autre serveuse.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda Luffy en regardant autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend les mecs ? La fête est déjà finie ?

- On peut dire ça, murmura Zoro, redevenu sérieux.

Il observait le shérif, sourcils froncés. L'homme était très grand et baraqué, blond avec une mâchoire très carrée et de petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il semblait violent et cruel, impression encore renforcée par les trois poignards qu'il arborait fièrement sur la poitrine, simplement attachés par une lanière de cuir ouvragée. Zoro ne quittait pas les armes des yeux. Il pouvait toujours chercher ses poignards dans le bureau, c'était ce type qui les avait et qui osait se pavaner avec. Il serra le poing si fort que son verre se fêla. Il allait faire regretter à ce shérif d'opérette d'avoir osé poser la main sur ses armes.

- On s'amuse bien dans le coin ! lança soudain l'homme en s'accoudant au bar.

- Mo-Morgan, balbutia le patron. C'est-C'est lui, il est revenu, ajouta-t-il en désignant Zoro.

Le shérif remonta son chapeau d'une pichenette et cracha sur le sol, aussitôt imité par ses deux acolytes qui, s'ils ne semblaient pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude, étaient presque aussi impressionnants physiquement que leur patron.

- Tiens, ce serait pas Zoro ?

- Bah ouais, on dirait bien !

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il n'était pas en forme, je pensais pas le revoir de sitôt !

Le shérif, lui ne disait rien, mais il s'approcha lentement de la table de Luffy et Zoro, faisant claquer ses bottes et ses éperons sur le sol d'une façon martiale et menaçante. Il attrapa une chaise et s'assit à califourchon dessus avant d'appuyer ses coudes sur la table des jeunes gens.

- Et bah alors, Zoro, t'as trouvé une mine d'or ? demanda-t-il en se servant un verre de vin. Ou alors t'as dégotté un pigeon à plumer ? ajouta-t-il en regardant ostensiblement Luffy qui se retourna pour chercher le pigeon.

- …, répondit le chasseur de prime qui ne quittait pas ses poignards des yeux, d'autant plus que le shérif en avait pris un pour se curer les ongles.

- Belle lame, hein ? Pas pour les gamins ça… Comment t'es sorti de ton trou ?

- C'est moi qui l'aie aidé, intervint Luffy en reposant son verre sur la table, l'air sérieux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, approuva le shérif en rangeant le poignard, alors que ses deux sbires prenaient place derrière Luffy. Et qui t'es, gamin, pour te mêler des affaires des cow-boys ?

- C'est le futur meilleur tireur de l'Ouest, qu'il dit, lança un homme.

Le shérif et toutes les personnes présentes, excepté Luffy et Zoro, éclatèrent de rire, se moquant du jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

- Là tu m'as tué, Tom ! Ce gamin ? Meilleur tireur de l'Ouest ? s'écria le shérif en avalant son verre de vin d'une traite. Bah, remarque, c'est rare de voir des jeunes avec de l'ambition. T'as un accent, non ? D'où tu viens ?

- De Red town.

- Hein ? Jamais entendu parler, dit le shérif en fronçant les sourcils. C'est où ce bled ?

- A l'Est…

- A l'Est d'où ? De Phoenix ? Des Rocheuses ?

- …

- Pas de l'Est du Mississippi quand même ?

Tous les hommes regardaient Luffy, maintenant, même Zoro qui était intrigué. D'où pouvait-il bien venir ?

- Je viens de l'Est, vous êtes bouchés ? De l'Est, quoi ! lança la jeune homme, excédé.

Les hommes le regardèrent, bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire. Tout le monde se moquait de lui désormais, même les danseuses. Zoro, lui-même, s'il essayait de se retenir, avait envie de rire. Alors c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, c'était juste un jeune péquenot qui voulait jouer au cow-boy.

- Mais y a pas de cow-boys à l'Est ! criait le shérif en tapant sur la table, mort de rire. C'est juste une bande de lopettes les types de là-bas !

- Ouais, rien que des péquenots et des lopettes, approuva l'un de ses hommes.

- Remarque, on aurait dû s'en douter ! Jamais vu un cow-boy avec un chapeau de paille, moi !

Luffy ignora les moqueries et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. Zoro était assez impressionné par son calme, et son sang-froid. Lui, de son côté, continuait à boire sans quitter ses couteaux des yeux. Finalement le shérif se calma un peu, imité par les autres hommes. Morgan sentant une présence dans son dos, se retourna et croisa le regard implorant du patron.

- Hum… Notre ami, là, dit-il en regardant Luffy et Zoro, voudrait bien être payé pour… Tout ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant les plats et les bouteilles vides qui s'amoncelaient sur la table. Bien sûr, vous avez de quoi payer…

- Pas moi, dit Luffy en continuant à manger.

Les serveuses laissèrent tomber leurs plats, les clients s'étouffèrent en avalant leur vin, le patron lâcha la bouteille qu'il tenait, qui éclata sur le sol à ses pieds. Tout le monde fixait Luffy qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Zoro avait pâli.

- Il… Il plaisante, bien sûr, dit-il au shérif avec un enthousiasme forcé. Hein, Luffy ?

- Nan.

- Vous voyez… Quoi ? cria le chasseur de prime en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

- Bah je suis fauché, moi, répondit Luffy qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

- Tu es… Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt espèce de crétin ? Pourquoi t'as voulu venir au saloon si tu pouvais pas payer ? hurla Zoro qui avait une furieuse envie de lui tordre le cou mais qui avait peur que ça n'arrange pas ses affaires.

- Mais j'avais faim, moi ! Je croyais que tu allais payer pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie, répondit Luffy, un peu vexé.

- Tu… Abruti ! Tu croyais que j'allais payer ? Mais t'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit en fait ?

- Nan, j'avais juste la dalle…

Le shérif et les autres hommes suivaient la dispute en souriant. C'était donc un péquenot et un crétin. Le pauvre garçon cumulait. Finalement Morgan termina son verre et, posant la main sur son revolver, un Colt Peacemaker à six coups, il se leva et s'approcha de Luffy.

- Les gars, dit-il en s'adressant à ses deux acolytes, je crois qu'il va falloir creuser deux trous cette fois-ci !

Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Luffy qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Ca va pas être possible, dit le jeune homme, je suis attendu.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Je dois aller à Rough Tell, pour le concours.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils. Le concours ?

- Ah ouais, dit un de ses sbires, c'est vrai que tous les cinq ans il y a ce grand concours à Rough Tell, sur la côte, où on désigne le meilleur tireur de l'Ouest.

- Quoi ? Ce concours ?

Morgan éclata de rire en serrant plus fort l'épaule de Luffy qui ne broncha pas.

- Mais t'as aucune chance gamin ! Les plus grands cow-boys de l'Ouest se retrouvent là-bas pour s'affronter ! C'est pas parce que tu te balades avec des armes de grand que t'es capable de te mesurer à eux. T'aurais mieux fait de rester avec les autres péquenots à chapeau de paille de l'Est, petit.

En disant cela il posa la main sur le fameux chapeau de Luffy mais alors, si rapidement que personne ne le vit bouger, le jeune homme lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit violemment. Le shérif cria et recula, renversant une chaise. Ses deux acolytes se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Personne ne touche à mon chapeau, dit calmement Luffy en vidant son verre, sans même lever les yeux.

Le shérif, fou de rage, fixait son poignet qui commençait déjà enfler.

- T'es mort, espèce de connard ! hurla-t-il. Ce sera même pas la peine de vous creuser des trous, on va vous plomber ici !

Luffy et Zoro échangèrent un regard. C'était le moment où jamais pour le chasseur de prime. Il allait pouvoir récupérer ses armes et se venger de Morgan. Il se leva, alors que Luffy restait tranquillement assis, ne manifestant aucune inquiétude. Le chasseur de prime vit le shérif sortir son arme, fou de colère, et la braquer sur son compagnon.

- Luffy ! hurla-t-il.

Alors, comme au ralenti, il vit le jeune homme se lever de sa chaise, se retourner et dégainer l'un de ses énormes revolvers, le tout en un seul geste, et tirer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le shérif fut touché à la main et laissa tomber son arme, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout le monde était bouche bée. Zoro, impressionné, profita de la confusion. Il saisit son couteau de table et le lança avec une telle force vers l'un des acolytes que l'arme improvisée se planta dans la gorge de l'homme, le blessant mortellement. Luffy, lui, tira une nouvelle fois et blessa le second homme qui tomba sur le sol, évanoui. Tout s'était passé si vite que personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Luffy arracha les couteaux de la poitrine du Shérif et les lança à Zoro.

- Tuez ces enfoirés ! hurla Morgan en serrant sa main blessée contre lui.

Aussitôt tous les hommes présents sortirent leurs armes. Le patron plongea derrière son bar et en ressortit armé d'une carabine qu'il arma. Luffy renversa leur table, et lui et le chasseur de primes s'abritèrent derrière, échappant aux premières balles tirées dans le saloon. Zoro avisa plusieurs couteaux de table, tombés sur le sol, et s'en saisit tandis que Luffy dégainait ses deux revolvers. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de bondir hors de leur cachette improvisée. Zoro lança ses couteaux de table. Trois hommes furent atteints et s'écroulèrent en hurlant. Luffy de son côté réussit à désarmer plusieurs hommes. Il tirait avec une dextérité impressionnante, mais ça n'était pas suffisant.

- Merde ! cria Zoro. On va se faire avoir, ils sont trop nombreux !

- Amène-toi ! hurla Luffy qui fonçait déjà vers la sortie.

Il vida ses chargeurs pour couvrir leur fuite et réussit à atteindre la porte battante du saloon sans être blessé. Le chasseur de primes se précipita à sa suite et ils réussirent à sortir alors que les balles recommençaient à siffler autour d'eux. Luffy sauta sur le dos de Mandarine, qui n'était pas attachée alors que Zoro enfourchait le premier cheval qu'il trouvait. Les deux hommes mirent leurs montures au galop et foncèrent pour échapper aux balles.

- C'était juste ! cria Zoro en se tournant vers Luffy. T'as réussi à piquer de la bouffe ? Mais comment…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en haussant les épaules.

Décidément, ce jeune homme était plein de surprises. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais ça devrait attendre. Pour l'instant, repu et soulagé d'être sorti indemne de la ville, il se laissait porter par sa monture en respirant profondément. Il le sentait, l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Zoro**_ : Je peux savoir pourquoi l'autre débile au chapeau il me prend pour un cactus ?_

**TiteNana **_: Euh tout simplement parce que tu as une magnifique couleur de cheveux…Et puis de toute façon c'est Elisha-chan l'auteure et comme elle est un peu incontrôlable, des fois elle écrit des trucs bizarres. Mais moi j'adore ta couleur cactus, euh verte pardon (suis pas passée loin de la décapitation moi…)._

**Luffy**_ : Hé je suis pas un débile._

**Zoro**_ : Si tu m'as pris pour un cactus je te rappelle et au fait d'où j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation ? Où vous avez vu ça ?_

**Luffy**_ : Attends tu me dis une demi-heure pour rejoindre Richitown et on est arrivés à la tombée de la nuit, y a qu'une solution c'est que t'es nul en orientation c'est tout, on s'est perdus à cause de toi !_

**Zoro**_ : Ben la prochaine fois tu te déme…_

**TiteNana**_ : Bon ça suffit tous les deux, pas de dispute, sinon je demande à Elisha-Chan et Fredjs de tout faire pour que Nami craque sur Zoro (ça m'enchante pas mais bon) plutôt que sur Luffy…_

**Luffy et Zoro**_ : Non, non c'est bon, vous êtes super les filles !_

**TiteNana**_ : Ah je préfère ça, je leur ferai passer le message. Sur ce je vous dis à la revoyure chers lecteurs et lectrices… Dites au revoir les garçons et sans râler Zoro !_

**Luffy et Zoro**_ : On se revoit au prochain chapitre. __Au revoir !_

* * *

 Le Lemat est une arme d'exception autant par sa taille, impressionnante, que par sa conception, car il dispose à la fois d'un barillet à 9 coups et d'un second canon lisse permettant de tirer une charge de chevrotines. Après la guerre civile, cette arme a été prisée par les Marshals, notamment.


	2. Chap2: Souvenirs, souvenirs

_Nous revoili, nous revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre de Far West. _

_Tout d'abord nous voudrions vous remercier d'avoir lu mais aussi d'avoir laissé des reviews. _

_Alors pour répondre à certaines questions, Nami arrive bientôt pas de panique, et pour Chopper et Brook pas d'inquiétude nous avons la solution, à trois cerveaux ça aurait été grave de pas trouver hihihi._

_Bon aller on vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve après._

_Bonne lecture les gens !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

Sous un soleil accablant, Zoro et Luffy avançaient péniblement dans le désert. Leur fuite en catastrophe de Richitown avait épuisé leurs montures, et les deux jeunes gens marchaient désormais à côté de leurs chevaux pour les ménager. Ils cheminaient comme cela depuis des heures, n'ayant pas échangé plus de trois mots depuis leur départ de la ville. Zoro regardait autour de lui à la recherche d'une proie pour calmer sa faim grandissante. Mais il n'y avait rien. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Eh, Luffy, tu peux me filer un peu de bouffe ? J'ai la dalle…

- M'en parle pas, répondit le cow-boy dont l'estomac grondait. Je suis tellement affamé que je pourrais bouffer un cheval.

A ces mots Mandarine releva la tête et renâcla, avant que Luffy ne pose une main sur son encolure dans un geste d'apaisement.

- C'était une blague, Manda, dit-il précipitamment en lui donnant une petite tape amicale.

- Tu me la files cette bouffe ? insista Zoro qui aurait bien mangé un cheval, lui.

- Quelle bouffe ?

- Mais… Celle que t'as prise au saloon hier ?

Luffy le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et Zoro commençait à se demander s'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

- T'as bien piqué de la bouffe quand on s'est tirés du saloon, hier ? demanda le chasseur de primes en articulant soigneusement.

- Ah ça ! s'exclama Luffy en réalisant. Mais y en a plus, c'était juste pour mon en-cas de trois heures.

- Mais, répondit Zoro en regardant le soleil, il doit pas être plus de neuf heures là…

- Nan, mais je parlais de l'encas de trois heures du mat' ! Mais maintenant que tu en parles, neuf heures c'est l'heure de mon casse-croûte normalement… Faut que je mange !

Zoro le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, en se demandant pour la énième fois s'il avait eu raison de suivre Luffy. Ce type était de plus en plus étrange. A certains moments il avait l'air d'un péquenot trop vite monté en graine, complètement idiot. Et à d'autres il se comportait en homme, il paraissait fort et presque inquiétant. Et cette dextérité avec ses armes… Le chasseur de primes observa plus attentivement les deux revolvers de Luffy. Des « Lemat ». Il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. C'était une arme impressionnante, et peu répandue. Seuls les meilleurs tireurs savaient utiliser pleinement leur potentiel destructeur. Il avait souvent vu des marshals ou des hauts gradés de l'armée avec ces colts, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'il rencontrait un simple cow-boy qui en possédait. Zoro se rappela la bagarre de la veille. Le gamin avait fait preuve d'une rapidité et d'une adresse étonnantes pour quelqu'un de son âge.

- Hum, commença-t-il, un peu hésitant, c'est des « Lemat » ?

Luffy se tourna vers lui et le vit regarder ses armes. Il acquiesça en silence. Zoro chercha un nouveau moyen d'engager la conversation. Il était de plus en plus intrigué par le cow-boy, et il comptait bien avoir des réponses à ses questions.

- D'où t'as dis que tu venais déjà ? insista-t-il.

- Red Town, répondit Luffy sans le regarder.

- Red Town, dans l'Est, c'est ça ?

- …, se contenta de répondre le cow-boy en continuant à marcher.

- Ah ouais, l'Est c'est, euh… Bah c'est loin, ça. Et tu as fait tous ce chemin pour le concours de Rough Tell ? Pourquoi ?

Mais Luffy ne répondit pas. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

_Sur le quai d'une gare, trois personnes attendaient près d'un wagon. Luffy, l'air plus jeune, montrait des signes d'impatience en écoutant les dernières recommandations d'un vieil homme, appuyé sur une canne. Près de lui, une femme brune le regardait en retenant ses larmes._

_- Tu feras attention Luffy, promets-le moi, dit la femme en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme._

_- Promis, juré sur tout ce que tu veux, Makino, répondit Luffy en lui souriant. T'inquiète pas autant, je sais me débrouiller._

_- Et depuis quand ? répliqua le vieil homme d'un ton acide._

_- Monsieur le maire…, commença Makino en voulant apaiser la tension._

_- Ca va, l'interrompit Luffy, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave._

_- Pas grave ? Pas grave ? s'énerva le maire. Et quand tu te feras attaquer par des bandits, ou même par des indiens, ce ne sera pas grave ?_

_- Des indiens, ricana Luffy. Rien que ça ?_

_- Et quand tu te feras trouer la peau à ton stupide concours !_

_- Impossible, répondit le jeune homme avec assurance. Je vais le gagner ce concours, vous allez voir._

_- Tout ça c'est la faute de ce Shanks de malheur !_

_Le maire se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin en voyant le regard de Luffy se durcir. Le jeune garçon souriant se transforma sous ses yeux en homme inquiétant, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à son ami. Makino fit un sourire désarmant au jeune homme qui se détendit un peu._

_- Ecoutez, dit Luffy, je sais que vous n'approuvez pas ma décision, mais vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous le dites vous-même, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du maire, je suis aussi têtu que mon grand-père._

_- Parlons-en de ton grand-père, ronchonna le vieil homme. Il va me faire la peau quand il va savoir que tu es parti dans l'Ouest. _

_- Mais non…_

_- Mais si ! Tu ne te souviens pas comme il m'en a voulu quand ton frère est parti en Europe, à l'aventure comme il disait ? Moi je m'en souviens, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Il comptait sur toi pour rentrer dans l'armée et prendre sa relève, il rêvait de te voir un jour haut-gradé, comme lui !_

_Luffy ne dit rien au début, puis il prit son chapeau à la main et le regarda quelques instants avant de répondre._

_- Mais c'est son rêve à lui ça, répondit-il calmement, pas le mien. Mon rêve, il est dans l'Ouest, il se joue à Rough Tell._

_Il avait l'air si sérieux et sûr de lui que le maire sourit avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules. _

_- Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour que tu changes d'avis, hein ? demanda-t-il avant de regarder le sourire réjoui du jeune homme. Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes tous des têtes brûlées dans cette famille, de toute façon. Tiens gamin, c'est de la part de tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une bourse en cuir bien garnie._

_Luffy prit la bourse et l'ouvrit avant de pousser un petit cri en voyant tout ce qu'elle contenait._

_- Je… Je peux pas accepter, c'est trop, commença-t-il en voulant la rendre au maire._

_- Prends-la, Luffy, s'il-te-plaît. Comme ça tu sauras que même si on est tous tristes de te voir partir, et si certains se sont moqués de toi par le passé, on a tous confiance en toi, dit Makino en commençant à pleurer._

_- Fais-y très attention, gamin, ordonna le maire. Ce train va t'emmener jusqu'à Phoenix, mais là-bas il faudra que tu en prennes un autre pour finir ton voyage. Si tu perds cet argent, ou si tu te le fais voler, tu ne pourras pas acheter ton billet._

_- D'accord, répondit le jeune homme en la rangeant soigneusement. Remerciez tout le monde pour moi. _

_- Fais attention à toi, Luffy, dit Makino alors qu'il l'embrassait. _

_- Pas de bêtise, hein, gamin, ajouta le maire alors qu'ils se serraient la main._

_Un long sifflement annonça que le train allait partir. Luffy jeta son sac à l'intérieur du wagon et monta sur le marchepied. Le bruit devenait assourdissant dans la gare, et il dut crier pour se faire entendre._

_- Dites au-revoir de ma part aux autres, cria-t-il._

_- Fais-le toi-même !_

_Il releva les yeux et vit, au fond de la gare, les habitants de la ville qui étaient tous réunis pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Les enfants, grimpés sur les épaules de leurs parents, lui faisaient de grands signes, les femmes pleuraient et même les hommes étaient émus de voir partir Luffy, qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Le jeune homme retira son chapeau et leur fit de grands signes en l'agitant, alors que le train se mettait en branle et commençait doucement à s'éloigner. Il monta dans le wagon dès que le train pris de la vitesse et, le nez à la fenêtre, il observa la petite ville qui s'éloignait de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon._

**oOo**

Le bois craqua et Luffy, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le feu, sursauta. Ils avaient marché silencieusement toute la journée, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un petit bois. Les chevaux épuisés avaient trouvé un peu d'herbe sèche à brouter alors que Zoro réussissait à débusquer deux coyotes qui leur permirent de se restaurer.

Luffy vit que le chasseur de primes entretenait ses armes, et il resta quelques instants à l'observer. Il n'avait jamais été curieux, il se fichait de l'histoire ou des motivations des gens qu'il rencontrait. Mais la façon dont Zoro s'occupait de ses poignards montrait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'armes ordinaires. Il posa la main sur l'un de ses revolvers. Eux non plus n'étaient pas des armes ordinaires, ils avaient une histoire.

Le chasseur de primes se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Il avait essayé de poser des questions à Luffy qui ne semblait pas décidé à raconter son histoire. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'abandonnait jamais.

- Pourquoi tu vas à Rough Tell ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour participer au concours et devenir le meilleur tireur de l'Ouest.

- Mais c'est quoi exactement ce concours ?

Luffy fixa le feu quelques instants, le temps d'organiser ses pensées.

- Il a lieu tous les cinq ans, expliqua-t-il. Les cow-boys les plus forts de tout l'Ouest s'y rendent et s'affrontent pendant une semaine. Celui qui reste à la fin est désigné comme le meilleur tireur et il garde ce titre pendant les cinq années suivantes.

- Et tu gagnes quoi ?, demanda Zoro.

- Bah… Tu es le meilleur, répondit Luffy.

- Mais sinon, tu gagnes quoi ? Argent, armes, bouffe, alcool, filles ? N'importe quoi ?

- Tu es le meilleur, dit Luffy en articulant soigneusement.

- …

- Tu as la reconnaissance, la gloire, l'honneur, tu sais que tu es le meilleur.

- C'est nul tout ça, ça vaut pas le coup, conclut Zoro en avalant une gorgée de whisky à sa flasque. Mais c'est bizarre, je croyais que les gens de l'Est ne s'intéressaient pas à tout ça, y a pas de cow-boy dans l'Est.

- Et bah maintenant y en a un, répondit Luffy.

L'image d'un homme roux, coiffé d'un chapeau de paille, lui apparut, et il sourit. Il releva les yeux vers Zoro.

- Et toi pourquoi tu es devenu chasseur de primes ?

Zoro baissa les yeux sur ses armes et continua leur entretien, sans répondre, sourcils froncés.

- Allez, insista Luffy, j'ai répondu à tes questions, moi, y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à raconter ma vie. Et puis, on est compagnons de voyage maintenant…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, intervint Zoro d'une voix dure en le fixant. On n'est pas compagnons de voyage, ni amis, rien de tout ça. On fait juste un bout de chemin ensemble, parce que tu m'as aidé et que maintenant j'ai une dette envers toi. Mais dès qu'on sera quittes, ce sera chacun sa route.

Luffy, étonné par la réaction du chasseur de primes, ne répondit pas.

- Je suis seul, c'est tout, continuait Zoro, plus pour lui-même que pour le cow-boy. Ca changera jamais…

Fixant le feu, il crut y voir le visage souriant d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, et celui d'une jeune fille au regard décidé. Il secoua la tête et passa le doigt sur le tranchant de la lame d'un de ses poignards.

- Pourquoi t'y tiens tellement ?, demanda Luffy en regardant ses armes.

- Ils étaient à quelqu'un d'important, répondit-il rapidement avant de ranger ses armes d'un geste sec.

Zoro s'allongea sur le sol et se mit sur le côté, dos à Luffy, signifiant la fin de la conversation. Le cow-boy haussa les épaules et s'allongea lui aussi. Il s'endormit presqu'immédiatement et commença à ronfler bruyamment. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, lui, ne réussissit pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se remit sur le dos et regarda le ciel, sans nuage, et les étoiles qui brillaient, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_Un coup de vent violent fit voler ses cheveux et Zoro, un peu plus jeune, se protégea les yeux avec sa main. Il fixa la cible et se concentra. Le calme l'envahit et il leva le bras, prêt à lancer son poignard, quand il sentit le doute l'envahir. Depuis le matin, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la cible et ça le mettait en rage. Son bras se détendit soudain et l'arme jaillit. Il la regarda filer vers la cible et la rater largement. Il serra rageusement le poing et se retourna, fou de colère, avant de donner un coup de pied dans une souche d'arbre. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment. _

_Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait une spectatrice. Kuina, la fille de son maître, l'observait et retenait un fou rire. Zoro secoua la tête et soupira ostensiblement, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. Du même âge que lui, la jeune fille brune, au regard sombre et au teint clair, était toujours en rivalité avec lui, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle aurait tellement voulu être un garçon pour pouvoir suivre les traces de son père._

_- Kuina ! gronda-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me regarder m'entraîner._

_Pour toute réponse la jeune femme se rapprocha en ricanant._

_- Tu es au courant que le couteau doit se planter dans la cible, pas à côté ?_

_Elle éclata de rire mais, alors que Zoro allait protester, elle eut une violente quinte de toux et le garçon aux cheveux verts, inquiet, oublia instantanément ses moqueries. Il se précipita vers elle et la soutint pendant qu'elle toussait violemment. Elle finit par se calmer et lui fit un pâle sourire pour le rassurer._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

_Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir approcher un homme assez âgé, aux cheveux blancs mais au regard bienveillant._

_- Hum, dit Kuina, vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est tard, je dois aller en ville faire les courses pour le déjeuner._

_Elle s'enfuit avant que les deux hommes n'aient le temps de réagir. Le vieil homme regarda sa fille s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé. Puis il se tourna vers Zoro et reprit son sérieux._

_- Je t'ai regardé t'entraîner. Tu manques encore de précision, tu ne te concentres pas assez._

_- Je sais mais…_

_Zoro ne finit pas sa phrase mais serra les poings, en colère contre lui-même. _

_- Pourquoi brides-tu ta colère ? lui demanda son maître. Tu luttes contre les émotions et finalement, ce sont elles qui te contrôlent et qui te font échouer._

_- J'essaye de ne rien ressentir, de me vider de mes émotions, d'oublier mes doutes mais je n'y arrive pas…_

_- Ne rien ressentir ? Tu prends les choses à l'envers, Zoro, expliqua le maître. Sans tes émotions, tu ne serais plus humain… Il ne faut pas les gommer mais les utiliser, si tu apprends à te maîtriser, tu deviendras plus fort, crois-moi. Garde ta colère, tes doutes, tes peurs, et sers-t-en pour devenir le meilleur._

_- Je vais faire de mon mieux, maître, répondit humblement Zoro. Je veux tellement que vous soyez fier de moi, je veux faire honneur à votre nom._

_- Ah, Zoro, dit le maître en souriant et en s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre. Je suis très fier de toi, n'en doute jamais. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir recueilli. Tu es comme un fils pour moi._

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais ses yeux brillaient et il regarda le vieil homme, débordant de reconnaissance._

_- Tu sais, mes armes… _

_- Les trois poignards qui se transmettent de père en fils dans votre famille depuis des générations ? répondit rapidement Zoro. Ceux qui ont été conçus par le meilleur forgeron de Paris à l'époque où votre famille vivait en Europe ? Ceux qui…_

_- Oui, ceux là, l'interrompit le maître en riant. Comme tu l'as dit, ils se transmettent de père en fils…_

_- Oui…, dit Zoro dont le cœur battait à tout rompre._

_- Et bien après ma mort, ils seront pour toi._

_Ils furent interrompus par un bruit sourd. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Kuina, qui avait entendu leur conversation et qui avait lâché son panier à provisions. Elle fixait Zoro avec un air d'incompréhension qui serra le cœur du jeune homme. Il se précipita pour l'aider mais elle le repoussa, avant qu'une violente quinte de toux ne la prenne. Son père s'approcha et posa la main sur son front._

_- Jeune fille, tu es malade, pas question que tu ailles en ville._

_- Mais…, protesta Kuina._

_- Pas de mais, file te mettre au lit. Zoro va y aller à ta place, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le jeune homme acquiesça mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de son amie. Elle lui lança un regard assassin et lui jeta le panier dans les bras avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans la maison en claquant la porte._

_Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était en ville et suivait difficilement la liste donnée par Kuina, Zoro surprit une conversation entre deux hommes. Il tendit l'oreille. Les hommes parlaient du braquage sanglant de la banque qui avait eu lieu la veille. Il s'approcha._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Zoro._

_- Ah salut gamin, t'es pas au courant ? La banque a été braquée par une bande de voleurs complètement cinglés ! Ce sont des bouchers ces types, on dirait qu'ils tuent pour le plaisir…_

_- Ils sont partis ?_

_- Non ils rôdent toujours dans le coin, ils ont attaqué deux ranchs isolés la nuit dernière._

_- Méfiez-vous, d'ailleurs, intervint l'autre homme. Vous êtes assez loin de la ville, c'est le type de ranch qu'ils visent._

_- Bah, répondit le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils fassent contre mon maître ? Ils n'auraient aucune chance !_

_Les deux hommes, pas convaincus, le regardèrent partir en marmonnant. Zoro paraissait sûr de lui, mais le doute le tenaillait, et il termina rapidement les courses pour Kuina avant de reprendre la route du ranch. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain il arrêta son cheval, sourcils froncés, et renifla. Il y avait une odeur de fumée dans l'air. Il piqua les flancs de sa monture et la mit d'abord au trot avant de la faire passer rapidement au galop. Au loin, il voyait une fumée noire et des flammes. Il lâcha le panier et talonna son cheval. C'était le ranch qui brûlait. _

_Il sauta de sa monture en arrivant devant les dépendances en flammes. Le bétail avait été libéré ou volé, ainsi que les chevaux. Le personnel de la maison avait été abattu en tentant de défendre le ranch. Zoro, comme anesthésié, avançait comme un zombie. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal, qui commençait à être atteint par l'incendie. Détachant le bandana qu'il portait autour du cou, il se le noua autour du visage, pour éviter d'être asphyxié par la fumée. Il entra et prit la mesure du désastre. _

_La maison avait été pillée et détruite, les serviteurs abattus par balle ou égorgés, même les animaux avaient été tués. Il avança au milieu des meubles éventrés et se rendit compte que certains corps étaient ceux des voleurs. Il reprit espoir. Son maître et Kuina s'étaient défendus. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se figer, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. _

_Au milieu de la pièce, baignant dans leur sang, son maître et sa fille gisaient sur le sol. Ils fixaient le plafond de leur regard sans vie, leur visage figé dans une expression de douleur et de peur. Zoro s'approcha, indifférent aux flammes qui gagnaient rapidement la demeure. Il tomba à genoux près d'eux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, et il ferma les yeux de ses amis, sa main s'attardant sur le visage de Kuina qu'il caressa doucement, du bout des doigts. Il reprit soudain ses esprits en voyant les flammes gagner la chambre. Il prit le corps de son maître et le mit sur son épaule, avant de soulever délicatement Kuina. _

_Il sortit alors rapidement de la maison et les mit à l'abri avant d'y retourner, inquiet à l'idée que les voleurs aient pu trouver le trésor de son maître, ses armes. Il les trouva dans un coffre, caché derrière un tableau dans la chambre du maître de maison. Les voleurs étaient tellement déchaînés qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de fouiller soigneusement la demeure. Zoro récupéra les armes et sortit rapidement avant d'être coincé par les flammes. _

_Il resta longtemps à regarder la maison, là où il avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie, qui partait rapidement en fumée. Il ne pleurait plus, il n'avait plus de larmes. Il creusa deux tombes pour son maître et son amie, et leur rendit un dernier hommage. Puis il quitta rapidement les lieux. La rage, la soif de vengeance étouffaient sa tristesse. Il s'arma et partit dans le désert, seul, sans prendre de nourriture, prêt à faire payer le prix du sang à ceux qui avaient tué sa famille._

**oOo**

Zoro s'étira en grognant. Après plusieurs nuits à la belle étoile, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit. Le jeune homme était fourbu. Luffy et lui avaient repris leur route au lever du soleil, en silence, et ils chevauchaient maintenant depuis plusieurs heures. Mais les courbatures n'étaient pas le pire, non ça n'était rien comparé à l'ennui. Il ne se passait absolument rien. Il soupira et regarda le cow-boy qui se tenait penché sur l'encolure de son cheval. Zoro tendit l'oreille. Luffy semblait murmurer quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Luffy le regarda, étonné, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Tu me parlais, là ? insista Zoro.

- Quoi ? Ah non, fit le cow-boy en comprenant, je parlais à Mandarine !

- T'es cinglé ? Tu parlais à ton canasson ?

- Et alors ?

- Faut être un peu malade, dit Zoro d'un air méprisant. C'est rien qu'un cheval…

- Tu te trompes, répondit Luffy. Mandarine n'est pas qu'un simple cheval, c'est mon amie, elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

Zoro le regardait sans comprendre et Luffy soupira. Il repensa à l'époque où il avait pris le train, et à son arrivée à Phoenix.

- Quand je suis arrivé à la gare de Phoenix, en venant de l'Est, je devais attendre deux jours et acheter un nouveau billet avec l'argent que m'avait donné le maire de ma ville. Alors j'ai attendu et je me suis baladé… Il y avait un grand ranch, pas loin de la ville, qui avait un élevage de chevaux incroyable ! J'en avais jamais vu autant. Je pouvais rester des heures à les regarder courir dans les enclos, la crinière au vent, j'adorais le bruit de leurs sabots sur la terre…

- Et Mandarine faisait partie de cet élevage ?

- Ouaip. Mais le type qui possédait le ranch était une vraie ordure.

- Je vois le genre, commenta Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce type avait tellement de chevaux qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de leur donner des noms, ils avaient juste des numéros. Et tu aurais dû voir comme il les traitait. Lui et ses hommes, ils les maltraitaient, c'était vraiment honteux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bah un jour, Mandarine s'est rebiffée. Elle l'a pas mordu, ni blessé tu vois, mais le type s'est mis à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Et là ses hommes sont arrivés armés jusqu'aux dents et ils ont voulu l'abattre.

Luffy fit une pause dans son récit et posa une main sur l'encolure de la jument qui marchait tranquillement. Mandarine hennit doucement et le cow-boy sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Zoro qui les observait.

- Et bah je me suis interposé. Ces types ont voulu me virer mais…

- Tu leur as montré tes talents ?

- Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça, je les ai désarmés. Mais ce type voulait absolument se débarrasser de Mandarine alors…

- Tu l'as volée.

- Hein ? Ca va pas ? s'exclama Luffy. Non, je l'ai achetée…

Zoro le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Attends… L'argent que t'a donné le maire pour acheter ton billet…

- Bah si je l'avais acheté, ce billet, je serais déjà rendu à Rough Tell ! dit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

- Mais t'es un vrai crétin !

- Oh, t'abuse ! En plus si j'avais pas acheté Manda avec cet argent, je serais jamais allé à Richitown, et toi tu serais mort cramé dans ton trou…

- N'importe quoi, ronchonna Zoro en regardant ailleurs.

- Alors dis merci à Mandarine !

- T'es un grand malade…

- Allez ! insista Luffy.

- Arrête ça, finis plutôt ton histoire.

Luffy sourit et s'étira avant de reprendre.

- Et bah j'ai filé tout mon fric à ce type, et j'ai embarqué Mandarine… Et la première chose que j'ai faite, c'est de lui donner un nom.

- Et pourquoi t'as choisi Mandarine ?

- Parce qu'à ce moment là j'avais la dalle… Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi tu devrais donner un nom à ton cheval.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Bah, il t'a aidé à t'enfuir de Richitown, il te porte depuis, il est cool en plus… Allez, vas-y, donne-lui un nom…

Le cow-boy était convaincant et Zoro hésitait, regardant sa monture qui avançait sans rechigner depuis leur départ de la ville. Mais il fut soudain interrompu.

- Hey, les gosses ! clama un homme qui surgit sans prévenir devant eux, l'air menaçant. C'est dangereux de se balader dans le coin, on vous a pas prévenus ?

Luffy et Zoro arrêtèrent leurs montures. Les cheveux longs, habillé d'un costume de bagnard déchiré, très sale, avec un maquillage de clown à moitié effacé, l'homme avait l'air menaçant. Il cracha par terre. Il avait un nez énorme et très rouge.

- Allez les petits, filez-moi gentiment tout votre argent.

- On n'en a pas, grogna Zoro…

- Pas de chance, ça. Dans ce cas je vais prendre vos chevaux.

- Ah ouais ? demanda le chasseur de primes en souriant, content qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose dans cette longue journée. Et dis-moi, t'es combien dans ton costume ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme siffla et les deux jeunes gens virent apparaître autour d'eux une dizaine d'hommes, couverts de poussière, habillés de couleurs claires, qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqués.

- Mais d'où ils sortent ? se demanda Luffy en regardant autour de lui.

- Vous êtes malchanceux, les gars, dit l'homme en souriant. Nous sommes les terribles Sleepy boys, les pires voleurs de la région, les maîtres du camouflage, les… Euh, oh ! Vous écoutez ?

- Ca te dit quelque chose ce nom, Zoro ? demandait Luffy sans prêter attention au voleur.

- Rien du tout…

- Ca suffit ! cria le chef des voleurs, vexé. Personne ne se moque impunément du terrible Baggy et de ses hommes ! Ecoutez-moi !

- T'as vu le nez de ce type ? demanda Luffy, mort de rire.

- Tu oses dire que mon nez pue et qu'il est moche ? hurla l'homme, au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Bon alors on fait quoi ? fit Zoro qui s'ennuyait ferme.

- Bah, on les savate évidemment, répondit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça.

Ils descendirent tous les deux de leur cheval, avant de sortir ses revolvers pour Luffy, et ses poignards pour Zoro. Baggy fit un signe et ses hommes sortirent leurs armes avant de se jeter sur les jeunes gens. Mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de sourire avant d'attaquer. Le cow-boy vida ses chargeurs si rapidement que ses ennemis ne purent pas riposter. Quand à Zoro en quelques gestes il avait égorgé les voleurs restants, avant de lancer l'un de ses poignards en pleine poitrine de leur chef qui s'effondra sur le sol. Luffy rangea ses revolvers encore chauds alors que Zoro récupérait son poignard et l'essuyait sur sa chemise avant de le ranger. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient même pas essoufflés.

- C'est déjà fini ? se plaignit Zoro en fouillant les hommes. Aucun intérêt.

- Même pas le temps de commencer à s'amuser, grogna Luffy en allant caresser les naseaux de sa jument.

Baggy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Devant lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts parlait à son compagnon, lui tournant le dos, persuadé de l'avoir tué. Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, il tenta d'attraper son revolver, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir. Il l'atteignit et le tira de son étui avant de viser soigneusement, quand une grande ombre s'abattit sur lui. Zoro et Luffy sursautèrent et se retournèrent immédiatement en entendant un hurlement derrière eux. Ils virent le cheval de Zoro piétinant la main du chef des voleurs et l'obligeant à lâcher son arme. La monture du chasseur de prime leva un antérieur et en frappa la tête de l'homme qui cessa aussitôt de crier et s'évanouit. Les yeux ronds, les deux jeunes hommes virent le cheval s'approcher d'eux, l'air de rien, cherchant quelque chose à brouter, avant de rejoindre Mandarine.

- La vache, dit Luffy, encore étonné de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Ouais, ce type allait me tirer dans le dos…

- On s'en fout de ça… Le cheval vient de te sauver la vie !

Zoro grogna, mais il était forcé de le reconnaître. Si ce stupide canasson n'était pas intervenu, il serait aussi mort que les types qui les avaient attaqués. Il fixa quelques instants le cheval qui finit par relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et quelque chose passa entre l'inquiétant chasseur de primes, et l'étalon alezan qu'il montait. La connexion entre eux ne dura qu'un court instant, et le lien fut rompu. Zoro se retourna alors et continua à fouiller les corps, prélevant toutes les armes blanches et l'argent qu'il trouvait.

- Mais pourquoi tu prends tous ces couteaux ? demanda Luffy. Ca te sert à quoi ?

- J'aime avoir des armes… On n'en a jamais assez.

- Tu fais un peu peur…, remarqua le cow-boy avec un regard en coin, avant de remonter sur son cheval.

Les deux hommes reprirent rapidement la route, comme avant, silencieusement et lentement. Zoro réfléchissait à ce que Luffy lui avait dit, et il observait son cheval pendant qu'ils avançaient.

- Bailey, dit-il soudain.

- Hein ?

- Bailey. C'est le nom du canasson.

- Euh, ok, dit Luffy. C'est… sympa. Mais pourquoi t'as choisi ça ?

- Parce que j'ai soif.

Le cow-boy haussa les épaules sans comprendre avant de flatter l'encolure de Mandarine, qui hennit doucement. Il la mit au petit trot, aussitôt imité par Zoro et Bailey, et ils poursuivirent leur route.

* * *

_**Zoro** : Euh dis-moi on va rester longtemps tous les deux ?_

_**TiteNana** : Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange d'être avec Luffy ?_

_**Luffy** : Toute façon côté conversation, faut s'accrocher avec Zoro.._

_**Zoro** : Répète un peu ça…_

_**TiteNana** : Stop, stop ça suffit tout les deux, rassure-toi Zoro à partir du prochain vous serez trois._

_**Zoro** : Mouais, j'espère bien._

_**TiteNana** : Au fait c'est quoi ce nom pour ton cheval ? D'où tu le sors ?_

_**Zoro** : Tu trouves que Mandarine c'est mieux que Bailey ?_

_**Luffy** : Hey, mêle pas Manda à vos discussions…_

_**Zoro** : De toute façon, je te rappelle que les noms des chevaux c'est toi qui les a trouvés…_

_**TiteNana** : Ah, euh… exact. Ben c'est un super nom Bailey._

_**Zoro** : Ben voyons, bon on peut y aller, ou tu vas nous garder encore longtemps ?_

_**TiteNana** : Ben je sais pas, tu me donnes quoi pour que je vous laisse partir ?_

_**Zoro** : Tu veux que je te montre mes poignards peut-être ?_

_**TiteNana** : Euh… Non non ça ira. Luffy, tu trouves pas qu'il fait peur des fois ?_

_**Luffy** : Si, si je l'ai même dit. Bon on peut y aller ?_

_**TiteNana** : Bon d'accord, d'accord, franchement vous êtes pas marrants. Avant de partir vous dites au revoir._

_**Luffy/Zoro** : Au revoir et à la prochaine._


	3. Chap3: Pour un chapeau de paille

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_Merci pour vos reviews. Et merci de nous lire ^^_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre de Far West avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pour un chapeau de paille**

Les deux cavaliers cheminaient dans le désert, épuisés. Ils n'avaient quasiment rien mangé, ni rien bu depuis des jours. Couverts de poussière, les joues creusées, ils faisaient peine à voir. Le soleil leur brûlait la peau, et ils transpiraient abondamment, la chaleur devenant presque insupportable.

- J'en peux plus, grogna Zoro.

- J'ai trop faim, dit Luffy en grimaçant.

- Et moi trop soif…

Luffy passa une main sur son visage. Il se sentait mal. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il croyait entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Soudain tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, et il sentit quelque chose de dur sous lui. Il reconnut Zoro, penché au dessus de lui. Le chasseur de primes avait une drôle d'expression. Il lui parlait, à nouveau, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre…

- Luffy !

Son nom, il criait son nom en le secouant. La sensation de flottement qu'il ressentait commença à s'estomper, et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se fit moins fort. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sur son cheval, mais allongé sur le sol.

- Luffy ! Dis quelque chose !

Sa bouche était tellement sèche, il avait besoin de boire quelque chose. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, et il n'arrivait plus à déglutir. Voyant cela, Zoro tira une petite flasque de sa poche, la contempla un instant avant de soupirer, l'ouvrit et versa son maigre contenu dans la bouche de Luffy. Le jeune homme avala avec reconnaissance ce liquide avant de pâlir et de commencer à s'étouffer. Le monde explosa autour de lui, il sentit des lames de rasoir descendre le long de sa gorge, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il roula sur le côté, toussant et crachant.

- Oh ! cria Zoro en le redressant. Faut pas gâcher !

- Cinglé, réussit à dire Luffy en manquant recracher ses poumons.

- Tu pourrais dire merci, crétin, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Et t'en a recraché la moitié en plus !

- C'était quoi ce truc ? demanda le cow-boy, encore essoufflé et dont le cœur battait si vite qu'il menaçait d'éclater.

- Le meilleur whisky qui soit, répondit Zoro en souriant.

- C'est horrible…

- Mais quel genre de cow-boy tu es pour pas supporter une gorgée de whisky ? T'aurais mieux fait de rester dans ton bled à boire de la limonade…

- Répète-ça ?

Soudain ils furent interrompus par des hennissements de chevaux. Ils regardèrent Mandarine et Bailey, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé, se contentant de remuer légèrement les oreilles. Luffy et Zoro tendirent l'oreille. Ils entendirent de nouveau des hennissements, lointains et ils reprirent espoir. La présence de chevaux pouvait indiquer la proximité d'un ranch, ou au moins d'une habitation. Ils pourraient peut-être y trouver de quoi manger et boire ou, au moins de quoi se reposer.

Zoro aida Luffy à se relever et le hissa sur Mandarine. Il était tellement affamé et faible qu'il tenait à peine en selle. Le chasseur de primes saisit les rênes de sa jument et ils se mirent en route lentement en direction des hennissements alors que Luffy, affalé sur l'encolure de sa monture, tentait de rester conscient. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue des chevaux qu'ils avaient entendus. Soudain, en arrivant au somment d'une colline, ils découvrirent en contrebas le plus grand ranch qu'ils aient jamais vu. En voyant cela, Luffy se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux, émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait, alors que Zoro se fendait d'un petit sifflement admiratif. Ils avancèrent et passèrent par un énorme portail, grand ouvert, surmonté d'un panneau.

- Arlong's ranch, lut Zoro.

- Regarde ça ! C'est génial !

Luffy était ébahi. Tout autour d'eux, il y avait des centaines de chevaux, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il arrêta Mandarine et contempla en riant la course de trois poulains qui se mordillaient et se poussaient, avant de se rouler sur le sol. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et en vit d'autres qui se battaient, cabrés, se donnant des coups avec leurs antérieurs, comme s'ils boxaient. Zoro avançait tranquillement quand lui aussi s'arrêta, étonné.

Alors qu'autour de lui le bétail avait remplacé les chevaux, il contemplait maintenant la plus incroyable maison qu'il ait jamais vue. En bois, blanche et rouge, très voyante, elle était surtout impressionnante par ses dimensions. C'était un vrai palais, et la demeure de son ancien maître lui paraissait soudain ridiculement petite comparée à celle-ci. C'était la première maison avec trois étages qu'il voyait et il était réellement impressionné. Il sentit Luffy, qui l'avait rejoint, aussi ébahi que lui, et il le regarda. Le jeune homme avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est un ranch, ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, et un grand, lui répondit Zoro. Voilà le comité d'accueil, ajouta-t-il en voyant arriver cinq hommes à cheval. Ne bouge pas, et ferme-la.

Les hommes arrivèrent au galop et entourèrent les deux jeunes gens, armes au poing. Zoro leva les mains, dans un geste d'apaisement, et Luffy l'imita. Arriva alors un autre homme. Très grand et physiquement impressionnant, il était plus vieux que les autres. La mâchoire carrée, les cheveux longs attachés sous son chapeau de cow-boy, il avait également le regard dur, et sans pitié. Il avança et se plaça devant Luffy et Zoro qui lui firent un signe de tête. L'homme les dévisagea, remarquant leurs joues creusées, les cernes sous leurs yeux, leurs vêtements couverts de poussière et la trace de sang sur la chemise de Zoro.

- Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi ?

- On est juste deux voyageurs, dit le chasseur de primes. On est épuisés et affamés, et nos montures aussi…

- Je fais pas la charité, dégagez d'ici ! intervint l'homme en se retournant.

Zoro grimaça mais reprit espoir en voyant l'homme regarder Luffy.

- Hey gamin, c'est des « Lemat » que tu portes ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, en fixant les revolvers du cow-boy. Ce sont de belles armes…

- Ouais m'sieur, répondit Luffy. Dites, il est terrible votre ranch ! J'en avais jamais vu un aussi grand, on n'en a pas des comme ça dans l'Est ! J'avais jamais vu autant de chevaux et de vaches, et puis votre maison elle est géniale !

L'homme regarda quelques instants ce jeune homme souriant, coiffé de son ridicule chapeau de paille mais armé de véritables machines à tuer, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Mais finalement, au grand étonnement de ses hommes, il éclata de rire.

- Tu me plais, gamin ! dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Je suis Arlong, le propriétaire de tout ce que tu vois.

- Moi c'est Luffy, et lui c'est Zoro. Dites, ça vous dérange si on se repose un peu chez vous avant de reprendre la route ?

- Luffy, toi et ton ami vous êtes les bienvenus ici. Vous n'avez qu'à rester un peu, vous aurez à boire et à manger, pour vous et pour vos chevaux…

- Merci m'sieur, vous êtes cool !

- Cool ? fit Arlong avant de rire de nouveau. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça. J'adore ce môme, ajouta-t-il en faisant faire volte-face à sa monture et en avançant vers la maison, entouré de ses hommes.

Luffy et Zoro leur emboîtèrent le pas et découvrirent, à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la demeure, que le ranch était une vraie fourmilière. Des dizaines de personnes couraient en tous sens, allant de la maison aux dépendances, semblant toutes très occupées.

- Je vais ordonner qu'on s'occupe de vos chevaux et qu'on vous amène de quoi vous restaurer, dit Arlong sans se retourner.

- On ne voudrait pas abuser de votre hospitalité, intervint Zoro. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire s'il y a une ville dans le coin ?

- Vous êtes tout prêt de Log Town répondit le propriétaire du ranch. Je vous trouverai un guide, ajouta-t-il avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Aussitôt des serviteurs vinrent prendre son cheval, ainsi que Mandarine et Bailey, et les conduisirent aux écuries pour les bouchonner. Un peu perdus, Zoro et Luffy regardaient autour d'eux, ne sachant pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher. Ils furent alors conduits dans l'une des dépendances, le quartier des journaliers d'après ce qu'ils en virent. On leur servit de la viande de bœuf ainsi que des pommes de terre et des haricots. La nourriture était simple mais abondante, tout comme la boisson, et les deux jeunes gens affamés se jetèrent dessus, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils mangeaient tellement que la table, pourtant bien garnie, fut vide en quelques minutes, et qu'il fallut les resservir. Zoro quant à lui vida un tonneau de bière si rapidement qu'il provoqua l'admiration de tous les hommes présents, personne n'ayant jamais vu une telle descente. Finalement, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur leur banc, repus, prêts à éclater, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis bien longtemps.

- C'est le paradis cet endroit, commença Luffy avant d'être interrompu par un ronflement.

Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte que Zoro s'était endormi la tête sur la table. Il fronça les sourcils. Ca faisait plusieurs fois qu'il voyait son compagnon s'endormir dans des lieux et des positions étranges, et il se posait des questions. Il haussa finalement les épaules avant de se lever et de sortir du bâtiment. Dehors, c'était toujours l'effervescence. Il commença par aller aux écuries où il trouva Mandarine et Bailey pansés et nourris. Il passa quelques minutes avec eux avant de ressortir.

Il finit par trouver quelqu'un qui lui indiqua un endroit où il pourrait se laver. Il contourna la demeure d'Arlong et trouva une pompe. Il s'y précipita et, accroupi devant, fit couler l'eau sur sa nuque et sa tête, en appréciant la fraîcheur. Il enleva ensuite sa chemise qu'il passa sous l'eau plusieurs fois avant de se laver du mieux qu'il put, rêvant d'une baignoire pleine et d'un savon.

Alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le corps, il se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Il aperçut un petit garçon, de sept ou huit ans sans doute, qui fixait les revolvers qu'il avait posés sur le sol, près de lui. Luffy sourit au garçon qui prit ses jambes à son cou et partit se cacher derrière un arbre. Il se souvint de sa réaction le jour où il avait vu un cow-boy pour la première fois.

**oOo**

_Les portes et les volets claquaient alors que les gens se mettaient à l'abri. Rapidement, la ville fut désertée. Tous observaient par les fenêtres l'homme qui avançait dans la rue. Voûté et boitillant, les cheveux longs et mêlés sous son chapeau de paille, une longue barbe rousse cachant ses joues creusées, il ressemblait à un vagabond. Il semblait épuisé et affamé, comme s'il marchait depuis toujours. Makino, de la fenêtre de son bar, regardait la progression de l'homme quand elle étouffa un cri. Dehors, caché derrière un tonneau, il y avait Luffy. Le garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, semblait fasciné par le vagabond. Soudain une porte claqua et il vit le maire de la ville, ainsi que deux hommes armés, sortir du bar de Makino. Les trois hommes se campèrent au milieu de la rue et firent face à l'étranger._

_- Qui es-tu et que nous veux-tu ? demanda le maire d'un air menaçant._

_- Je ne suis qu'un voyageur, répondit l'homme en levant les mains. Je suis épuisé, et je souhaiterais pouvoir me reposer et me restaurer dans votre ville. Je ne vous créerai pas de problèmes._

_Le maire fronça les sourcils et l'examina. Il était couvert de poussière et de crasse, il avait vraiment l'air d'un vagabond avec son chapeau ridicule, mais quelque chose dans son attitude clochait. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Luffy avait déjà compris. Les bottes, le long manteau de cuir et surtout les deux énormes revolvers qu'il voyait sous le manteau, étaient autant d'indices qu'il avait tout de suite repérés._

_- Z'êtes un cow-boy, m'sieur ? cria-t-il en surgissant de derrière le tonneau et en se précipitant vers l'étranger._

_L'un des hommes l'attrapa au vol et l'empêcha d'approcher. L'enfant commença à crier et à se débattre comme un beau diable. Il finit par mordre le bras de celui qui le tenait, arrachant un sourire au vagabond. Il se campa alors face à lui._

_- Est-ce que vous en êtes un ? Un vrai ? Comme dans les histoires ?_

_- Luffy !_

_Il se raidit et grimaça en baissant la tête. L'homme releva les yeux et vit une jeune femme brune sortir du bar, l'air mécontent, et se diriger vers eux._

_- Mais Makino…, commença l'enfant._

_- Pas de « mais ». Est-ce que tu es fou ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer espèce d'inconscient, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras._

_- Arrête, protesta le garçon, tout le monde nous regarde…_

_La jeune femme sourit et le lâcha avant de se relever, le tenant fermement par la main. Les joues rouges, Luffy regardait par terre, très embarrassé, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le regard du vagabond posé sur lui._

_- Ecoute-la, dit l'homme en lui souriant. Elle a raison…_

_- T'as pas répondu, réalisa l'enfant. T'en est un ou pas finalement ?_

_L'homme soupira et son regard s'assombrit._

_- J'en étais un… avant._

_Soudain il fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux. Il cracha du sang et tomba à genoux, se tenant le ventre et grimaçant de douleur. Makino lâcha aussitôt la main de Luffy et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle posa la main sur son front et la retira aussitôt. L'homme tomba en arrière, sur le sol. Sa chemise déchirée s'entrouvrit et la jeune femme aperçut quelque chose. Remontant la chemise, elle découvrit une grande cicatrice lui barrant le ventre, gonflée et violacée, et qui suintait. Horrifiée, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard du maire de la ville._

_- Il faut l'aider, il a besoin de soins, c'est urgent, dit-elle d'un ton pressant._

_- C'est juste un vagabond…, commença le maire en détournant le regard. _

_Mais la douce Makino pouvait se révéler inflexible lorsqu'elle le voulait, et elle obtint facilement gain de cause. Les hommes qui entouraient le maire se précipitèrent pour l'aider et ils transportèrent l'étranger au bar. Luffy, qui se tenait près de lui, le vit ouvrir les yeux._

_- Comment tu t'appelles, petit ? demanda le vagabond dans un souffle._

_- Luffy…_

_- Enchanté, moi c'est Shanks. S'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-il en repoussant son manteau et en dévoilant ses armes, prends en soin pour moi… Luffy…_

_ _

_Quelques temps plus tard Luffy, caché derrière un arbre, observait Shanks qui, assis sur une souche d'arbre derrière le bar, semblait pensif. Il était arrivé à Red town depuis plusieurs semaines et s'était rapidement intégré. Makino avait pris soin de lui et l'hébergeait depuis. Nourri, reposé, sans sa barbe et avec les cheveux plus courts, il était devenu un objet de convoitise pour toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires de la ville. Sa cicatrice sous l'œil, et son côté baroudeur et inquiétant plaisaient beaucoup à la gent féminine, mais Shanks ne semblait pas le remarquer. _

_Il passait beaucoup de temps au bar de Makino, mais le plus souvent il restait derrière, dans le jardin, assis sur sa souche d'arbre, son éternel chapeau de paille sur la tête, regardant dans le vague en buvant son rhum à la bouteille. Luffy l'observait beaucoup, il le suivait partout où il allait, imitait ses postures et sa façon de parler, fasciné par cet étranger. Souvent, comme ce jour là, Shanks posait ses deux énormes revolvers sur ses genoux et les regardait, des heures durant. Le garçon était intrigué par ces armes que l'homme regardait et touchait avec tellement de respect. _

_- Approche, Luffy._

_L'enfant sursauta et se recroquevilla d'abord derrière son arbre, surpris que le cow-boy l'ait repéré. Finalement, il sortit de sa cachette et approcha doucement jusqu'à se retrouver près de Shanks. Il fixa ses revolvers, hésitant, mais brûlant de curiosité._

_- Dis Shanks, dit-il finalement, pourquoi tu restes à les regarder comme ça, tes colts ?_

_- Je me rappelle… _

_- Ah… Et tu te rappelles quoi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, sans quitter les armes des yeux._

_- Le passé, crétin._

_- Ah… Comment ça « crétin » ? Tu vas voir ! cria l'enfant en se jetant sur Shanks._

_Il tenta de lui mettre des coups de poings mais Shanks lui attrapa la tête et le maintint à distance sans aucune difficulté, jusqu'à ce que Luffy se fatigue._

_- Tu vas voir, un jour, souffla l'enfant en s'asseyant sur le sol, je serai plus fort que toi. Moi aussi je serai un super cow-boy !_

_- Toi ? Un cow-boy ? Laisse-moi rire !_

_Luffy lui tira la langue. C'était leur jeu favori, depuis que Shanks était rétabli. Ils chahutaient et se taquinaient constamment, le garçon rêvant de devenir lui aussi un cow-boy, comme son ami. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Luffy réunit son courage et se releva, venant se placer juste devant le roux._

_- Euh, Shanks, commença-t-il, un peu gêné, est-ce que je pourrais… Hum… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien…_

_- Vas-y, crache-la ta pilule._

_- Est-ce que je peux tenir tes colts… S'il-te-plaît ? rajouta-t-il précipitamment au cas où Makino serait dans les parages._

_Shanks faillit refuser mais il croisa le regard de Luffy. Il se revit au même âge, aussi enthousiaste et passionné, et il sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. Il sortit ensuite l'un de ses revolvers de son holster, le déchargea, et le lui tendit. Le gamin, des étoiles plein les yeux, tendit la main avant d'hésiter, un peu intimidé. Il saisit finalement l'arme par la crosse et faillit la laisser tomber, étonné par son poids. Il la prit à deux mains, se sentant déjà plus fort, s'imaginant en cow-boy respecté de tous._

_- Tu peux me montrer comment on s'en sert ?_

_- Pas question, répondit Shanks en récupérant son revolver et en le rechargeant avant de le ranger. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, c'est pas une arme pour les gamins ça…_

_Il vit alors le regard de Luffy, en mode « chiot triste »._

_- N'insiste pas, c'est non…, répéta-t-il, d'un ton un peu moins assuré._

_- …_

_- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça sert à rien…_

_Mais c'était trop difficile, Luffy le regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs plein d'admiration, et le cow-boy flancha._

_- Bon, je veux bien te montrer, mais tu ne fais que regarder, c'est bien compris ?_

_L'enfant opina et assista alors à une véritable démonstration de tir. D'un geste si rapide qu'il était à peine perceptible par l'œil, Shanks sortit son revolver de son étui, visa et tira, avant de rengainer. Luffy entendit un cri venant du jardin qui leur faisait face. Il se précipita vers le muret et bondit dessus pour regarder d'où venaient les cris. Il vit alors le maire, dans son jardin, hurlant et fulminant en regardant son chapeau. Les yeux écarquillés, le garçon vit alors que le couvre-chef était percé de deux trous à son sommet. La balle de Shanks avait rasé le crâne du vieil homme, trouant son chapeau dont il était si fier. Le maire, fou de colère, regardait autour de lui à la recherche du coupable quand il aperçut…_

_- Luffy ! hurla-t-il._

_Le petit garçon, repéré, tomba du muret et courut se réfugier près de Shanks qui, le regard dans le vague, ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui._

_- Shanks ! Shanks ! appela Luffy, paniqué à l'idée de la punition que lui réserverait le maire s'il le trouvait._

_- Hum ?_

_- Apprends-moi à faire ça, s'il-te-plaît !_

_- A tirer ? Ca va pas ? Vas donc jouer avec tes petits soldats, et laisse les armes aux adultes…_

_- Luffy !_

_Trop tard pour fuir, l'enfant était repéré. Le maire fonça sur lui et l'attrapa par une oreille avant de le traîner derrière lui, sous le regard amusé de Shanks qui lui fit même un clin d'œil, content de ne pas être à sa place._

_ _

_Luffy était assis au comptoir du bar de Makino et sirotait une limonade. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et, se retournant, il vit entrer le maire et son chapeau neuf. L'enfant se replongea aussitôt dans son verre, mine de rien, mais tendant l'oreille._

_- Bonjour monsieur le maire, dit Makino en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_

_- Rien, Makino. Il faut que je te parle…_

_- Luffy ! cria la jeune femme en regardant le petit garçon qui faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa gorgée._

_- Non, non il n'a rien fait… Enfin, reprit le maire, pour l'instant. Non, en fait je venais te parler de ton locataire._

_L'enfant reposa son verre et écouta attentivement. Makino s'assit en face du maire qui cherchait ses mots._

_- Je me suis renseigné sur ce… Shanks. Tu sais que mon frère vit dans l'Ouest, cet idiot et sa stupide recherche d'or…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a appris ?_

_- Et bien ce gars a l'air assez connu par là-bas. « Le roux » qu'ils l'appellent. A une époque c'était même une vraie star. Tu as déjà entendu parler du grand concours de Rough Tell ?_

_- Je crois, par des voyageurs. Ce n'est pas un concours qui désigne le meilleur tireur de l'Ouest ?_

_- C'est ça, il a lieu tous les cinq ans. Et bien ce Shanks est l'homme qui a le plus de victoires à son actif. Il était considéré comme le meilleur tireur de tous les temps là-bas…_

_- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda Makino._

_- Et bien, d'après mon frère, il y a un an il a été battu à plat de couture par un adolescent et il a eu tellement honte qu'il a fui la queue entre les jambes._

_- Mais…_

_- C'est faux !_

_Luffy se leva, son verre vide à la main, pour faire face au maire. Il était méconnaissable. Son visage était déformé par la colère._

_- Luffy, ne parle pas comme ça à monsieur la maire._

_- Mais il raconte des mensonges !_

_- Tu vas voir si je mens, dit le maire, ulcéré, en se levant de sa chaise. _

_- Shanks est le meilleur tireur du monde entier, il est fort et il est courageux, il n'aurait jamais fui._

_- Bah, arrête de rêver gamin. Ton héros, ajouta-t-il méchamment, ça n'est qu'un vagabond, un ivrogne et un lâche._

_Luffy jeta son verre contre le mur de colère et fit mine de se jeter vers le maire quand Makino l'attrapa et le gifla. L'enfant se calma aussitôt et la regarda avec un air si triste qu'elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit par les épaules._

_- Lâche-moi !_

_- Luffy tu es allé trop loin, dit Makino. Tu dois être puni._

_- Laisse-le moi, fit le maire en approchant, je vais lui apprendre la politesse, à ce sale môme._

_- Allez-y doucement quand même…_

_- Je vais t'apprendre à me parler sur ce ton, dit le vieil homme en l'attrapant violemment par le bras avant de le traîner dehors. Tout ça pour ce poivrot inutile._

_Luffy fut sévèrement puni. Quelques heures plus tard, la joue encore marquée par la gifle de Makino et les fesses douloureuses après la fessée mémorable infligée par le maire, l'enfant errait dans la rue, redoutant le moment de rentrer. Soudain il vit Shanks, assis sur les marches du bar, une bouteille de rhum à la main, qui l'attendait. Ravalant ses larmes, il s'approcha._

_- Ah bah te voilà, dit l'homme en le voyant arriver. On t'a cherché…_

_- …_

_- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois rater le dîner, t'es malade ?_

_- …_

_- T'as avalé ta langue ?_

_Luffy leva les yeux et vit le regard amusé de son ami. La colère l'envahit. Il savait ce qui c'était passé et il se moquait de lui._

_- C'est ta faute tout ça ! cracha-t-il. _

_- Ma faute si tu as piqué ta crise comme l'enfant gâté que tu es ? demanda Shanks en buvant une gorgée._

_- Le maire il arrêtait pas de dire des mensonges sur toi alors je… Alors je…_

_- Alors quoi ? Tu as cassé un verre ? Et qu'est-ce que ça a changé ?_

_- J'ai défendu ton honneur, moi ! Mais peut-être qu'il avait raison et qu'en fait tu n'es qu'un lâche et un ivrogne, un… Un perdant !_

_- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? demanda l'homme d'une voix calme._

_Luffy avait envie d'hurler, de lui dire que oui, il le croyait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se calma, essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes, et s'assit près de son ami. Ils se turent quelques instants._

_- Shanks, dit-il finalement d'une petite voix, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as perdu le concours de Rough Tell ?_

_- C'est vrai, répondit le roux. J'ai été battu._

_- Oh._

_La déception de l'enfant était perceptible et Shanks soupira en le regardant._

_- C'est vrai que j'ai perdu… Mon adversaire a triché, bien sûr, mais ça ne change rien._

_- Hein ? Il a triché ? Comment ?_

_- Il a envoyé un de ses hommes me faire une petite visite juste avant la dernière épreuve, expliqua le cow-boy en remontant sa chemise, laissant voir son horrible cicatrice gonflée et violacée._

_- Beurk, c'est crade ! Trop cool ! s'exclama Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je peux toucher ?_

_- Vire tes pattes de là, morpion. T'es pas un peu malade ? En tout cas, quand est arrivée la dernière épreuve, je tenais à peine debout._

_- Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dénoncé ? _

_- Dénoncé à qui ? Et puis après tout, si j'avais été vigilant, je ne me serais pas fait avoir, c'était une erreur de débutant…_

_- Et après qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Luffy._

_- Bah, à ton avis ? Je me suis fait battre par un môme… Mon prestige en a pris un coup, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

_- Et là tu t'es enfui parce que tu ne supportais pas que ton nom soit déshonoré ?_

_- Quelle connerie, qui te met des idées comme ça dans la tête ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que mon nom soit déshonoré, ou qu'on se foute de moi ? C'est pas important ça… Non, je suis parti parce que le gars qui m'a battu et ses petits amis voulaient me faire la peau, de peur que je raconte ce qu'il avait fait. Et moi j'étais blessé, et gravement, je pouvais pas me défendre, alors je suis parti dans le désert et j'ai essayé de survivre. Je me suis soigné comme j'ai pu, j'ai fait des petits boulots, je me suis fait oublier… Et à force de marcher vers l'Est, là où on ne me connaissait pas, je suis arrivé ici._

_- Alors… Tu es parti sans te venger ?_

_- Pourquoi je me serais vengé ? J'ai perdu c'est tout, basta, répondit Shanks en inclinant sa bouteille, dépité de la trouver déjà vide._

_- Mais tu dois y retourner et te faire justice ! cria Luffy en se levant. Il faut retrouver ces gars et montrer à tous que c'est toi le meilleur !_

_- Bah, mon temps est passé, petit. Laisse couler, je me sens bien ici, c'est peut-être ma chance de commencer une nouvelle vie…_

_Luffy ne répondit pas et Shanks poussa un soupir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bar. Mais au moment où il allait entrer…_

_- Je vais le faire…_

_- Quoi ? demanda le roux en se retournant._

_- Je vais le faire… Je vais devenir un cow-boy, je vais devenir si fort que tous craindront mon nom._

_- Luffy…_

_- Je vais devenir le meilleur tireur de tous les temps, meilleur que toi, et j'irai à Rough Tell, je gagnerai le concours. Et alors là, ajouta-t-il en serrant le poing, je vengerai ton honneur._

_Shanks ne savait pas s'il devait engueuler l'enfant, se moquer de lui ou le serrer dans ses bras. Mais la lueur au fond des yeux de Luffy, la détermination qu'il lisait dans son regard, tout cela impressionna le cow-boy qui s'approcha de lui. Il prit son chapeau de paille et le posa sur la tête de l'enfant qui le regarda, un peu étonné._

_- Ce chapeau c'est mon trésor, dit l'homme en souriant. Prends-en soin pour moi, il est important et il te portera chance, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant vers la porte du bar._

_- Oh…_

_- Et sois levé à l'aube, demain._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le petit garçon, aveuglé par le chapeau trop grand qui lui tombait sur les yeux._

_- Pour ta première leçon, crétin, dit Shanks en le regardant, sur le pas de la porte. Comment tu veux devenir le meilleur tireur de l'Ouest si tu sais même pas tirer ?_

_Luffy ne répondit pas mais un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et, les yeux brillants, il se précipita à la suite de son ami dans le bar._

**oOo**

Luffy sursauta. Il était toujours derrière la maison, tenant sa chemise mouillée à la main. Il avait entendu des éclats de voix, venant de l'intérieur de la demeure, et ça l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Il récupéra ses revolvers, fixa sa ceinture autour de sa taille, appréciant de sentir la présence rassurante de ses armes sur ses hanches, quand la porte de derrière de la maison s'ouvrit. Il releva les yeux et vit une jeune femme sortir, avant de claquer la porte.

Elle fit quelques pas, se retourna comme si elle allait repartir vers la maison, puis elle changea d'avis et s'arrêta. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur et, se sentant observé, se retourna. Elle aperçut alors Luffy. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants, alors qu'il restait bouche bée. La jeune femme qui venait de sortir comme une furie était rousse, avec de grands yeux marron et un teint de porcelaine. Et vu la manière dont elle le fixait et sa façon de claquer les portes, elle devait également avoir un caractère volcanique.

Les deux jeunes gens ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas. Ils étaient incapables de se quitter des yeux. Luffy n'entendit même pas Zoro s'approcher de lui, pas plus que la jeune femme ne vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et laisser passer Arlong. Le propriétaire observa la scène quelques instants avant de s'avancer.

- Alors, les jeunes, dit-il en rompant le silence. Ca va mieux ?

Luffy reprit ses esprits alors que la jeune femme baissait les yeux. Zoro approcha et se plaça près du cow-boy.

- Ca va beaucoup mieux, m'sieur, merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité. On va pas abuser, d'ailleurs, si vous pouvez juste nous indiquer la route vers la ville, on vous laissera tranquille.

Luffy ne disait rien, il semblait complètement fasciné par la jeune femme, ce qui n'échappa pas à Zoro, ni à Arlong.

- Euh… On va vous laisser avec… Votre famille, et votre fille, reprit Zoro, peu habitué à se montrer poli et à tenir une discussion.

- Ma fille ? Ah, mais Nami n'est pas ma fille…

Arlong sourit en posant une main sur la taille de la jeune femme qui tressaillit. Elle se mordit les lèvres et tourna la tête, mais son regard était devenu dur comme l'acier. Luffy s'était tendu en voyant le geste possessif de leur hôte.

- On va vous laisser, m'sieur, dit-il en enfilant sa chemise et en récupérant son chapeau. Merci pour tout.

- Attends, petit, intervint Arlong. T'es pas du coin, je me trompe ? Tu viens d'où ?

- De l'Est, répondit Luffy qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails.

- L'Est… D'accord… C'est étrange, j'ai déjà rencontré un homme qui portait un chapeau comme le tien, il y a quelques années.

Luffy ne répondit pas mais posa le chapeau sur sa tête et fixa Arlong, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Ce geste arracha un léger sourire à la jeune femme qui regarda à nouveau cet étrange cow-boy avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Arlong éclata de rire.

- J'adore ce gamin, dit-il quand il se fut calmé. Je vous avais promis un guide, les gars. Et bah le voilà, Nami va vous emmener jusqu'à Log Town.

- Quoi ? fit la jeune femme en se dégageant de la prise du propriétaire. J'ai autre chose à faire.

- Tu dois rentrer à la ville avec les provisions pour le saloon, de toute façon. Alors au lieu d'envoyer deux de mes hommes pour t'escorter, tu seras accompagnée par ces deux-la.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, gronda Nami, le regard noir. Et puis vous ne les connaissez même pas, pourquoi vous leur faites confiance ?

- Ils ont l'air de bons gars, surtout celui-là, répondit Arlong en désignant Luffy. Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, ils finiront au bout d'une corde _illico-presto_.

La jeune femme voulut protester mais le regard du propriétaire l'en dissuada. Elle jeta un regard assassin à Luffy et Zoro avant de rentrer dans la maison, claquant à nouveau la porte. Arlong éclata de rire avant de la suivre.

- Sacré caractère cette fille, commenta Zoro quand ils furent à nouveau seuls. Hein ? Oh, Luffy ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Mais le cow-boy ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le regard sombre, il enfila sa chemise encore humide et partir vers les écuries, suivi de Zoro qui haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait au jeune homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux cavaliers et leur guide cheminaient dans le désert, en direction de Log Town.

- Alors ce type, Arlong, c'est le plus grand propriétaire de la région ? demanda Zoro.

- C'est le seul, répondit Nami. Il a… racheté toutes les exploitations qui lui faisaient concurrence.

- Racheté ?

Nami ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête et Zoro n'insista pas. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Luffy, qui avançait à sa droite. Il n'avait quasiment pas décroché une parole depuis leur départ du ranch. Il l'avait aidée à charger le chariot et se comportait en parfait gentleman, mais il restait muet et fuyait son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Lui il va à Rough Tell, répondit Zoro en désignant Luffy. Et moi j'ai une dette envers lui alors…

- Une dette ?

- Laisse tomber.

Le cow-boy était toujours silencieux, et Zoro commençait à fatiguer, devoir tenir une conversation était pour lui un véritable effort. Mais la demoiselle était de bonne compagnie, et puis elle conduisait un chariot rempli de nourriture et surtout… de bière, rhum, whisky, vin, de tous les spiritueux dont le jeune homme pouvait rêver. Il se rendit compte que Nami lui parlait et quitta les bouteilles du regard, à regret.

- Toi aussi tu es un cow-boy ? répéta la jeune femme.

- Nan, je suis chasseur de primes moi…

- Vraiment ? Je vous imagine mal voyager ensemble, tous les deux.

- C'est pas pour le plaisir que je reste avec lui, répondit Zoro en désignant Luffy, tu peux me croire.

- Ouais, c'est juste parce que tout seul il peut pas faire trois pas sans se perdre, intervint l'intéressé qui parlait pour la première fois.

Nami éclata de rire en voyant le chasseur de primes piquer un fard, et Luffy sourit en l'entendant.

- C'est drôle, dit-elle finalement. Ca me rappelle quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda Zoro d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est juste une histoire qu'un voyageur racontait… Il disait qu'il avait connu un gars qui cherchait partout une bande de voleurs, pour se venger d'un truc, je ne me souviens plus trop. Et ce gars avait un sens de l'orientation tellement nul qu'il s'était complètement perdu. Et comme c'était un véritable ivrogne, il s'était retrouvé rapidement à sec, et il avait dû devenir chasseur de primes pour pouvoir payer son alcool.

- C'est impossible, dit Luffy en riant. Personne n'est assez…

Soudain les deux jeunes gens remarquèrent que Zoro ne disait rien. Le chasseur de primes regardait fixement le sol, entre les oreilles de son cheval, mais son visage d'habitude inexpressif était devenu très rouge. Luffy et Nami se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, provoquant la colère de Zoro. Le cow-boy dut même arrêter Mandarine sous peine de tomber de cheval. Nami se tenait les côtes et riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, vexé, fit avancer Bailey et voulut continuer la route seul, mais Nami l'appela soudain.

- C'est pas par là, crétin, cria celle-ci avant de rire de plus belle. C'est pas croyable !

- C'est comme ça tout le temps, réussit à dire Luffy, plié en deux sur sa selle.

Ils se calmèrent finalement et reprirent la route dans un silence entrecoupé de gloussements, et ils finirent par arriver en vue de la ville de log Town. Dès qu'elle vit le panneau, Nami cessa de rire et changea d'attitude. Elle arrêta le chariot et regarda les deux voyageurs d'un air froid et distant, totalement à l'opposé de son attitude pendant le trajet.

- Voilà, vous êtes arrivés, maintenant débrouillez-vous, moi je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous.

Et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir, elle fit avancer son cheval et les planta là, sans autre explication. Luffy et Zoro la regardèrent s'éloigner avant de hausser les épaules et d'entrer dans la ville. Log Town était une petite ville banale, avec son saloon, son bureau du télégraphe et son barbier. Les bâtiments semblaient vieux et décrépis, ce qui contrastait avec l'opulence du ranch d'Arlong. Seul le bureau du shérif était flambant neuf, et les deux jeunes gens le contournèrent, voulant éviter de se faire remarquer dès leur arrivée. Ils s'arrêtèrent au saloon et laissèrent leurs montures se reposer.

- Je tuerai pour un bain et un vrai lit, avec un matelas, dit Luffy en entant dans le saloon.

- Petite nature, fit Zoro en ricanant. Quoique pour le lit, je dis pas non.

- Mais attends, s'exclama le cow-boy. On n'a pas d'argent !

Zoro sourit en sortant une bourse de cuir bien remplie de sa veste. Il la mit sous le nez de Luffy qui ouvrait de grands yeux.

- Je l'ai prise aux types qui nous ont attaqués l'autre jour, expliqua-t-il. Hé ! cria-t-il alors que le brun attrapait la bourse d'un geste vif.

- Je la garde sinon tu vas tout dépenser en whisky… C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Le chasseur de primes serra les poings, mourant d'envie d'étrangler le jeune homme, mais devant bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il suivit Luffy dans le saloon en marmonnant. Dès l'entrée ils furent accueillis par le patron de l'établissement, un homme grand et maigre, brun avec une épaisse moustache, et le visage couturé de cicatrices. L'homme, d'abord méfiant, se détendit considérablement quand Luffy proposa de payer leur chambre d'avance.

- Je m'appelle Genzo dit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes les bienvenus, jeunes gens.

Le jeune homme sourit et regarda autour de lui. La salle était grande, mais c'était surtout la scène qui était de taille impressionnante. Il remarqua que des hommes installaient un piano sur l'estrade, et qu'il régnait une certaine agitation parmi le personnel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous êtes des veinards, dit Genzo en souriant. Vous allez pouvoir assister au numéro de notre star, la plus jolie fille que vous ayez jamais vue, et surtout la plus talentueuse. Elle chante comme un ange et quand elle danse… Enfin, vous verrez ça ce soir, vous n'allez pas le regretter je vous le garanti !

- Votre star ? demanda Luffy.

- Oui, une de mes serveuses qui fait une revue une fois par semaine. Elle a beaucoup de succès dans la région, c'est une vraie chance pour vous d'être là ce soir. Mais attendez, elle vient d'arriver, je vais vous la présenter et elle va vous conduire à votre chambre. Hey, Nami !

- Nami ? firent en chœur Luffy et Zoro en se retournant.

Ils virent alors la jeune femme rousse qui les avait guidés enlever son manteau, dévoilant une tenue de serveuse, et leur faire son plus désarmant sourire.

* * *

_**Zoro** : Pourquoi faut qu'on se coltine une fille avec un caractère comme ça ??_

_**Nami** : C'est de moi que tu parles ?_

_**Zoro** : De qui d'autre ? Tu vois d'autres filles à part TiteNana ?_

_**Nami** : Et je peux savoir quel est le problème avec mon caractère ?_

_**TiteNana** : Ben on va dire que tu as un caractère euh, voyons voyons, de feu ? Oui c'est ça tu as un caractère de feu._

_**Luffy** : Moi j'adore son caractère…_

_**TiteNana** : Non ! c'est vrai ? On n'avait pas remarqué. Et à mon avis y a pas que le caractère que t'aime…_

_**Zoro** : Suis d'accord avec toi, il était complètement déconnecté._

_**Nami** : Vous n'avez qu'à parler comme si on n'était pas là…_

_**Zoro et TiteNana** : C'est ce qu'on fait…_

_**Luffy** : Nami, elle va rester longtemps avec nous ?_

_**TiteNana** : Euh, oui…_

_**Nami et Zoro** : Quoi ?_

_**Zoro** : Faut que j'aille boire, je vais pas tenir… Reste zen, reste zen. TiteNana tu viens boire avec moi ?_

_**TiteNana** : Non c'est gentil, mais là je peux pas, je peux plus boire pour le moment… Par contre avant de partir tu dis au revoir et les deux tourtereaux, avant de disparaître dans les yeux de l'autre, vous dites au revoir aussi… Non mais j'y crois pas faut tout leur dire._

_**Nami, Zoro et Luffy** : A vendredi tout le monde._

_**TiteNana** : A vendredi!_


	4. Chap4: Chat voleur

_Voici le nouveau chapitre de Far West et il va y avoir du sport ! _

_Alors pour répondre à notre revieweuse Malia, tu déplores le « coup de foudre au premier regard », tu n'aimes pas les clichés romantiques et ça, ça se fête on va aller boire un coup à ta santé^^. Par contre rassure-toi, y a peut-être eu coup de foudre, mais comme on est des sadiques ben ça sera pas aussi simple que ça. Mais bon j'en dis pas plus faudra lire la suite pour savoir^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Ps : il s'est trouvé que le titre du chap précédent, « Pour un chapeau de paille », est aussi le nom de l'une des _Chroniques de One Piece_ écrites par Clow-sama. Ca n'était évidemment pas un plagiat (sisi, je vous jure) mais juste une pitite erreur, on ne s'en souvenait plus du tout. Gomen ! Bon j'espère que le titre de cette fois-ci n'est pas déjà pris^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Chat voleur**

Dans la chambre juste éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre, Luffy se tournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre Zoro, lui, dormait comme un bienheureux, trop heureux de retrouver un vrai lit. Il ronflait comme un sonneur. Le cow-boy était d'autant plus énervé par ce bruit alors que lui tentait depuis des heures de s'endormir, en vain. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner, rien à faire. Un bras sous la nuque, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser le film de la soirée dans sa tête.

**oOo**

Zoro et lui avaient suivi Nami qui leur avait montré leur chambre, sans leur dire un mot, avant de les planter là. Les deux jeunes gens, un peu étonnés de se rendre compte que leur guide était en fait une danseuse de saloon, avaient pris le temps de changer de chemise avant de redescendre. Mais arrivés au milieu de l'escalier ils s'étaient arrêtés, bouche bée. Le saloon qui était vide quelques temps plus tôt était soudain plein à craquer, un public très nombreux s'était rassemblé dans la grande salle, certains devaient même rester debout car il n'y avait plus une seule place de libre, à l'exception d'une table, en plein milieu, face à la scène. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, les gens riaient et chantaient déjà, alors qu'au milieu Genzo et ses serveuses couraient en tout sens.

- C'est dingue, elle doit valoir le coup d'œil cette fille, remarqua Zoro en suivant Luffy. Où on se met ?

- Bonne question, marmonna le cow-boy en regardant autour de lui. Bah après tout…

Il se dirigea vers la table restée vide et Zoro et lui s'y assirent. Aussitôt les rires s'arrêtèrent et le silence se fit. Un peu étonné, Luffy regarda autour de lui, adressant son plus beau sourire à l'assistance, tandis que Zoro dardait sur eux un regard noir et menaçant. Soudain, l'atmosphère devint encore plus tendue. Ils entendirent la porte du saloon grincer et se retournèrent alors que tous les clients baissaient les yeux.

Trois hommes venaient d'entrer, le shérif et ses adjoints, compris Luffy en voyant les étoiles qui ornaient leurs manteaux. C'étaient des forces de la nature. L'un d'eux, très grand et énorme, avait une tête d'imbécile heureux alors que les deux autres semblaient plus inquiétants. Le deuxième sortit un peigne et recoiffa sa chevelure aussi brillante et bien coiffée que celle d'une femme, mais le regard qu'il posa sur l'assistance était froid et méprisant. Mais c'était surtout le troisième homme, celui qui était entré le premier, qui semblait le plus menaçant. Très grand, il avait un physique de lutteur, un visage inexpressif, des cheveux noirs noués en catogan mais c'était surtout son regard qui était inquiétant, de petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans leurs orbites, qui lui donnaient un air cruel. Il fixait la table à laquelle s'étaient assis Luffy et Zoro.

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent et se campèrent près de la table, toujours silencieux, mais leur regard se faisait insistant. Quelqu'un toussota près de Luffy, et il vit un client lui faire des signes désespérés, mais il était déjà trop tard.

- C'est notre table…

- Votre nom n'est pas marqué dessus, rétorqua Zoro sans les regarder.

- C'est leur table réservée, souffla quelqu'un à Luffy. Levez-vous vite sinon vous allez les énerver.

- Etrangers, dit le shérif, dégagez de cette table très vite sinon…

- Ce sont des amis d'Arlong !

Les trois hommes et l'assistance se tournèrent vers Genzo qui s'était approché. Le patron du saloon était pâle et tremblait un peu, mais il soutint le regard du shérif sans sourciller.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Affirmatif, répondit Genzo, c'est même lui qui me les a envoyés.

Luffy remarqua le tremblement de ses mains et la sueur qui perlait sur son front et compris que le patron, comme les autres clients, était terrorisé par ces hommes. Mais malgré cela, il mentait pour prendre leur défense.

- Ecoutez, dit le cow-boy en se levant, on ne veut pas d'embrouilles alors si vous voulez vraiment cette table, on va vous la laisser. Allez viens, dit-il à Zoro.

- Hein ? Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais bouger, grogna le chasseur de primes.

- Ton ami à raison, intervint le shérif. Les amis d'Arlong sont les bienvenus à notre table. On va profiter du spectacle tous ensemble, ajouta-t-il en approchant une chaise et en s'asseyant dessus à califourchon, imité par ses adjoints. Genzo ! Amène-nous de quoi boire et manger, c'est toi qui régale !

Luffy fronça les sourcils en entendant ça mais le patron ne protesta pas et obéit. La table fut rapidement couverte de nourriture et d'alcool, pour la plus grande joie des deux jeunes gens. Zoro avait vite oublié la mauvaise impression que lui avait faite le shérif dès que celui-ci avait servi le premier verre de whisky, et il était rapidement devenu son meilleur ami. L'ambiance s'était détendue et les gens avaient recommencé à parler et rire en attendant le début du spectacle.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la salle et la lumière diminua. Même Zoro avait arrêté de rire en voyant de quelle façon tout le monde fixait la scène, dans l'attente. Luffy cessa un instant de manger et suivit leurs regards. Le pianiste se mit à jouer, et le rideau commença à s'ouvrir lentement. Le cow-boy en lâcha sa fourchette alors que Zoro manquait s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de whisky. Sur la scène, assise sur une chaise, jambes croisées dans une posture provocante, Nami commença son numéro.

Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme qu'ils avaient croisée plus tôt. Vêtue d'un léger bustier en dentelle verte et noire qui laissait deviner ses formes, et d'une courte jupe verte laissant voir ses longues jambes gainées de bas résilles, et chaussées de bottines aux talons vertigineux, elle coupa le souffle de tous les hommes présents. D'un geste élégant, d'une main gantée de noir, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de commencer à chanter. Et là, le second choc eut lieu pour Luffy. Elle avait une voix légèrement rauque et voluptueuse, et susurrait des mots d'amour en fixant amoureusement son public qui était sur le point de défaillir. Elle se mouvait sur la scène avec grâce, à la fois élégante et provocante, très sensuelle. Zoro lui-même en avait oublié de boire et la fixait, fasciné, comme tout le public.

Son numéro se passa comme dans un rêve, personne ne parla, ne rit, certains semblaient même avoir cessé de respirer. Et quand le pianiste arrêta finalement de jouer et qu'elle salua, il n'y eut d'abord que le silence qui lui répondit. Mais soudain tout le public reprit conscience et les acclamations fusèrent. Des cris, des sifflements, des demandes en mariage même furent lancés, le public était debout, complètement sous le charme. Luffy était l'un des seuls à ne pas bouger, ni crier ni même applaudir. Il était comme tétanisé depuis la fin du numéro. Nami le regardait pourtant, attendant une réaction, mais il était complètement ailleurs. Finalement le rideau se referma sur elle sans que le cow-boy ne s'en rende compte.

- Ferme-la bouche, lui dit Zoro, tu baves.

Luffy revint à lui et lança un regard noir au chasseur de primes qui éclata de rire, comme le shérif et ses adjoints.

- Nami fait souvent cet effet la, la première fois. Tenez, la voilà.

La jeune femme s'était rapidement rhabillée, préférant une tenue plus décente, et se dirigeait vers leur table.

- Ca vous a plu ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant le regard du cow-boy qui l'évitait.

- T'étais parfaite ma belle, répondit le shérif en lui assénant une claque sur les fesses.

Luffy fronça les sourcils alors que Nami, tendue, lançait un regard assassin à l'homme. Elle leur fit un sourire gêné et s'éloigna rapidement, aussitôt suivie par le shérif. Alors que Zoro et les deux adjoints recommençaient à boire à volonté en parlant du numéro, le cow-boy se leva et sortit prendre l'air. Il faisait quelques pas devant le saloon lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix venant de l'arrière du bâtiment. Il le contourna et s'approcha discrètement, et il vit Nami et le shérif en grande conversation. La jeune femme semblait énervée.

- Pas à eux, l'entendit-il dire. Pas cette fois.

- Fais ce que je te dis gamine, sinon je vais devoir te faire mal, répondit le shérif en la saisissant par le poignet et en le tordant.

Luffy faillit intervenir avant de se rendre compte que Nami tenait parfaitement tête à l'homme sans son aide. Elle se dégagea d'un geste avant de masser son poignet douloureux, fixant le shérif avec mépris.

- T'as déjà oublié ton objectif ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Tu voudrais pas décevoir ceux qui comptent sur toi ?

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Je ferai ce qu'il faut, comme toujours, répondit Nami. Mais si jamais tu t'avises de me toucher à nouveau, je te le ferai regretter tu peux me croire, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans le saloon.

Le shérif resta quelques instants dehors, fumant une cigarette en souriant. Mais Luffy en avait assez vu, et il rentra sans se faire remarquer, regagnant la table et poursuivant son repas, songeur.

**oOo**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une forme sombre se glissa discrètement dans la pièce. La lumière de la lune éclaira brièvement le visage de Nami. La jeune femme resta immobile quelques instants, attendant que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elle observa Luffy et vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés et qu'il semblait endormi. Elle se déplaça mais manqua soudain tomber. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle et vit qu'elle avait trébuché sur un tas de vêtements jetés sur le sol.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de Zoro, ne faisant aucun bruit, et le regarda. Le chasseur de primes ronflait bruyamment, bouche grande ouverte. En l'observant, elle remarqua une longue cicatrice qui barrait son torse, et qui semblait assez ancienne. Elle s'en désintéressa rapidement et entreprit de fouiller les affaires du jeune homme. Elle découvrit, étonnée, une multitude de couteaux, poignards et lames en tous genres, ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant de petites flasques d'alcool. Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air un peu dépité, avant de se relever et de se glisser jusqu'au lit de Luffy.

Elle resta quelques instants à regarder le cow-boy dormir. Un bras sous la nuque, les cheveux en bataille et un léger sourire sur le visage, il semblait serein, et la jeune femme se surprit à sourire en le regardant respirer paisiblement, et à tendre la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de son front. Sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et descendit jusqu'à son visage. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la cicatrice de Luffy, sous son œil gauche, se demandant comme il avait pu se blesser à cet endroit.

Mais elle se reprit rapidement et fouilla les affaires du jeune homme. Elle ne trouva rien, hormis ses étonnantes armes et son chapeau de paille qu'elle contempla en souriant, se demandant encore une fois quelle était l'histoire du cow-boy. Puis son regard fut attiré vers la petite étagère située au-dessus du lit, dans l'angle du mur, sur laquelle se trouvait une bourse de cuir qui semblait bien remplie.

Soudain Luffy grogna dans son sommeil et elle cessa de respirer, n'osant plus faire un geste. Après quelques instants elle se détendit. Prenant doucement appui sur le bord du lit, elle tendit le bras vers l'étagère quand tout à coup le cow-boy bougea et lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste vif. Nami faillit pousser un cri et se retint à grand peine en constatant que le jeune homme avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La danseuse n'osait même plus respirer. Soudain Luffy se mit à ronfler bruyamment et Nami, soulagée, se rendit compte à son regard vitreux qu'il dormait les yeux ouverts. La tête du cow-boy retomba sur l'oreiller mais il serrait toujours son poignet, sans lui faire mal, mais fermement. La jeune femme dut lui ouvrir les doigts un à un pour pouvoir bouger de nouveau, et elle attrapa rapidement la bourse de cuir.

Elle soupira et jeta un dernier regard au cow-boy endormi, enviant sa sérénité et son calme, avant de ressortir de la chambre aussi discrètement qu'elle y était rentrée. Désormais le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par les ronflements bruyants de Zoro. Mais Luffy avait les yeux grands ouverts maintenant et fixait la porte. Il savait, à sa respiration, que le chasseur de primes était réveillé et avait toujours fait semblant de dormir, comme lui. Ils fixaient tous les deux la porte par laquelle la voleuse venait de sortir.

Si le chasseur de primes se rendormit facilement, Luffy eut plus de difficultés. Finalement, il dormit par à-coups, d'un sommeil perturbé et peuplé de rêves étranges, et il se leva le lendemain matin fatigué et énervé. Lui et Zoro s'habillèrent rapidement avant de descendre dans la grande salle, où ils furent accueillis par Genzo et Nami. La jeune femme, avec un grand sourire, les fit assoir à une table et prit leur commande, essayant d'ignorer leur mauvaise humeur et leurs regards noirs. Le patron quant à lui fuyait leur regard, gêné. La jeune femme faisait comme si de rien n'était, parlant de tout et de rien, mais quand elle les servit Luffy remarqua que ses main tremblaient. Il planta son regard sombre dans celui de la voleuse et celle-ci dut finalement détourner les yeux avant de repartir en cuisine, troublée.

Les deux jeunes gens mangèrent rapidement avant de sortir du saloon. Ils marchèrent quelques temps en silence, observant la ville autour d'eux. Si jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient vu en Log Town une petite ville joyeuse et animée, ils se rendirent vite compte que la réalité était toute autre. Ils remarquèrent enfin les vêtements sales et rapiécés, les maisons abîmées, les commerces qui semblaient au bord de la ruine, les regards inquiets et terrorisés des habitants qu'ils croisaient et qui regardaient sans cesse derrière eux, comme s'ils se sentaient menacés. L'état des bâtiments surtout montrait que la ville était très pauvre. Ils étaient tous décrépis, certains étaient même abandonnés et au bord de l'écroulement. En fait, un seul était flambant neuf, c'était le bureau du shérif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il soudain à Luffy.

- A quel sujet ?

- A quel… Au sujet de ta petite copine qui nous a volés cette nuit, crétin !

- C'est pas ma petite copine, grommela le cow-boy en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre.

- Je m'en fous, ce qui me pose problème c'est qu'elle nous a piqué notre fric !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? s'exclama Luffy, agacé.

- Moi je sais ce que je vais faire, menaça Zoro.

Et avant que Luffy ait pu l'en empêcher, il se précipita vers le bureau du shérif et en poussa la porte violemment, entrant comme une furie, aussitôt suivi du cow-boy qui tentait de le retenir. A l'intérieur, le shérif et ses deux adjoints, les pieds sur la table, jouaient aux cartes. Ils ne levèrent même pas les yeux en voyant les deux jeunes hommes entrer.

- Shérif ! clama Zoro. Il y a eu un vol cette nuit au saloon !

- Vous m'en direz tant, répondit l'intéressé sans sourciller. Et qui est la victime ?

- Nous !

- Ne l'écoutez pas, intervint Luffy, il a trop bu, il dit n'importe quoi…

- Lâche-moi, dit le chasseur de primes Si tu crois que je vais laisser cette fille se barrer avec mon fric, tu te plante le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule !

- Je crois qu'on dit « jusqu'au coude », l'informa obligeamment l'un des adjoints.

- On s'en fout ! rugit Zoro. Ce qui importe, c'est de retrouver l'argent !

- A votre place, dit le shérif en s'intéressant enfin à lui, je n'y compterais pas trop.

- Ouais, tous les étrangers qui passent par Log Town se font plumer, c'est comme ça, dit le premier adjoint, celui à l'air bête.

- Et personne n'a jamais pu attraper le voleur, ajouta l'autre en se recoiffant.

- Mais c'est pas ça votre boulot à la base ? demanda Luffy en les voyant poursuivre leur partie. N'est-ce pas shérif ?

Le cow-boy se rappelait parfaitement l'échange qu'il avait surpris la veille entre l'homme et Nami. Il avait alors compris que le shérif voulait forcer la danseuse à faire quelque chose de louche, et il commençait à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Rien à faire, répondit le premier adjoint, il nous file entre les pattes. Ca doit être un fantôme…

- Ou un chat voleur, ajouta le deuxième en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A ces mots les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire.

- Un chat voleur ? T'es con !

- Ouais, c'est venu comme ça…

- Ecoutez les gars, leur dit finalement le shérif en se levant. Vous avez pas tort, c'est notre boulot, alors on va faire le maximum pour retrouver votre voleur. Hein ? demanda-t-il en regardant ses adjoints et en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

Les deux hommes, opinèrent vigoureusement du chef, retenant à grand peine un éclat de rire. Le regard de Luffy se fit menaçant, alors que Zoro se tendait près de lui.

- T'as pas l'impression qu'ils se foutent de notre gueule ? demanda le cow-boy en posant une main sur l'un de ses revolvers.

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, répondit le chasseur de primes en ouvrant son manteau, dévoilant ses trois poignards.

Les deux adjoints se levèrent et se placèrent près du shérif qui ricanait.

- Bon les jeunes, le meilleur conseil que je peux vous donner, c'est de vous barrer d'ici vite fait.

- On partira pas avant de savoir ce qui se passe… Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et Nami, et que vous l'avez forcée à nous voler, dit Luffy. Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans cette ville, et je suis sûr que ça vient de vous.

- Vous l'aurez voulu, espèces de petits cons, rugit l'adjoint à l'air bête. Je vais vous faire m…

L'homme ne put terminer sa phrase, car Zoro se jeta sur lui et lui mit un violent coup de coude en plein visage. L'adjoint tomba sur le sol en hurlant, se tenant le nez. Ses deux acolytes réagirent immédiatement. Ils sortirent leurs revolvers et tirèrent sur Luffy et Zoro qui se jetèrent derrière le bureau, échappant de justesse aux balles. Luffy sortit l'une de ses armes, visa et tira, une seule fois. L'adjoint du shérif aux longs cheveux tomba sans un cri, raide mort.

Mais le shérif tira à cet instant et toucha le cow-boy à l'épaule. Le jeune homme grimaça en se remettant à couvert, tandis que Zoro prenait la relève. Il bondit hors de l'abri du bureau et lança l'un de ses poignards qui alla directement se planter dans la gorge du shérif, qui tomba en arrière et s'écroula sur le sol. Il se tourna ensuite vers Luffy qui le rassura d'un hochement de tête. La balle lui avait seulement effleuré l'épaule avant d'aller se planter dans le mur.

Ils s'approchèrent du seul homme encore vivant, celui a qui Zoro avait cassé le nez, et s'accroupirent près de lui. L'homme était paniqué et il cria quand Luffy le saisit par le col.

- Dis-nous ce qui se passe ici, lui ordonna le cow-boy.

- Que… Je sais pas ce que vous voulez… Kya ! glapit-t-il lorsque Zoro appliqua la lame de l'un de ses couteaux sur sa gorge.

- Te fous pas de notre gueule, lui conseilla le chasseur de primes. C'est quoi ce bordel dans cette ville ?

- Laissez-le !

Luffy et Zoro tournèrent la tête et virent que les habitants de la ville étaient réunis à l'entrée du bureau. Ils étaient livides et tremblaient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? leur reprocha quelqu'un.

- De quoi vous vous mêlez ?

- Il va être fou de rage et il va nous le faire payer, gémit une femme.

- Il ? demanda Luffy.

- Laissez-le partir, ordonna un homme en désignant l'adjoint tremblant.

Zoro lâcha l'homme qui se précipita dehors en bousculant les gens. Il sauta sur le premier cheval qu'il trouva.

- Vous allez le regretter, cria-t-il, fou de rage. Quand Arlong saura ça il va vous faire la peau, il rasera cette ville, il vous écrasera tous !

Il piqua violemment les flancs de sa monture et s'enfuit au galop.

- Arlong ? dirent Luffy et Zoro en se regardant.

Les gens, terrorisés par les paroles de l'adjoint, coururent se réfugier chez eux, non sans jeter des regards assassins aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on leur en voulait, eux qui pensaient avoir libéré la ville de ceux qui l'opprimait. Sans se concerter ils retournèrent rapidement au saloon et regagnèrent leur chambre.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy tentait de soigner la blessure que lui avait infligée le shérif. Il pesta une fois de plus contre Zoro qui avait refusé de l'aider, préférant aller boire et faire mieux connaissance avec les serveuses. La balle n'était pas entrée dans son épaule mais il s'en était fallu de peu, elle lui avait arraché la peau et il avait perdu un peu de sang.

Il avait bien tenté de nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, pâlissant dès qu'il essayait de toucher son épaule. Il retentait une fois de plus l'expérience, se tordant le cou pour mieux voir la blessure, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée avant de claquer violemment contre le mur, faisant tomber un cadre qui éclata sur le sol.

Il releva la tête et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant entrer une certaine voleuse rousse qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Nami pénétra comme une furie dans la pièce, rouge et échevelée, prête à en découdre, quand elle se rendit compte d'abord que Luffy était torse nu au milieu de la pièce, et ensuite qu'il était blessé. Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent rapidement en elle. En l'espace d'une seconde elle rougit, gênée, son regard se fit ensuite inquiet, mais finalement ce fut la colère qui l'emporta.

- Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? hurla-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que Zoro manquait à l'appel. Il est où l'autre crétin ?

- Zoro ? dit Luffy en comprenant de suite de qui elle parlait. Je crois qu'il fait un tour du côté de la chambre des autres serveuses…

- Et comment je peux vous engueuler et vous mettre à la porte s'il n'est pas là ? Tant pis, tu prendras pour vous deux, ajouta-t-elle d'un air si menaçant que Luffy se leva de son tabouret en reculant.

Nami s'arrêta, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Mais la vue du jeune homme légèrement vêtu et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait par rapport à sa blessure ne l'aidaient pas. Et son regard peiné, et son expression simple et honnête… C'était trop dur de s'en prendre à lui, c'était comme donner un coup de pied à un chiot.

- C'est pas vrai ! fulmina-t-elle en lui tournant soudain le dos. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, au bureau du shérif ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? A cause de vos conneries, c'est toute la ville qui va payer !

- Euh… Nami ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me tournes le dos ? demanda Luffy, étonné.

- Je… Si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas ! rétorqua la jeune femme en piquant un fard. Et enfile une chemise, franchement, ta mère t'a jamais dit qu'on ne se présente pas à moitié nu devant une jeune femme ?

- Ma mère… Euh, non j'ai pas le souvenir qu'on m'ait parlé de ça, répondit le cow-boy en souriant. De toute façon je ne peux pas me rhabiller avant d'avoir fini de nettoyer ma blessure.

- Alors je vais continuer à t'engueuler jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé, cria Nami en tapant du pied. Pourquoi il a fallu que vous…

- Tu m'excuses, mais j'ai du mal à te prendre au sérieux là, je me suis encore jamais fait engueuler par un dos…

Nami se retourna, furieuse, mais quand elle vit son sourire, sa colère retomba comme un soufflé. Elle soupira et s'approcha rapidement de lui, le forçant à se rassoir sur son tabouret pour pouvoir examiner sa blessure.

- C'est le shérif qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle. Tu l'a bien mérité, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix dure quand il lui eut confirmé.

Elle commença à nettoyer la plaie, arrachant une grimace à Luffy.

- Est-ce que ça te fait très mal ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu radoucie.

- Assez, oui, mais il paraît que je suis douillet, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Eh ! cria-t-il alors que Nami désinfectait dans douceur sa blessure. Heureusement que t'es pas infirmière…

- Si tu continues à te plaindre je te laisse te débrouiller.

Luffy leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui répondre. Comment résister à son regard franc et amical ? Elle allait lui rendre son sourire, tandis qu'elle terminait son pansement, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Zoro tenant par la taille l'une des serveuses qui gloussait.

- Ouh la, je dérange, fit le chasseur de primes en voulant rebrousser chemin.

- Nina ! dit Nami d'un ton réprobateur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi ? demanda la serveuse avant de regarder Luffy. Oh…

- Tais-toi ! Je… Je suis venue régler mes comptes avec vous deux, ajouta la voleuse en haussant le ton. Vous deux, vous…

- Toi, tu nous as volé notre fric ! gronda Zoro en la désignant d'un index vengeur

Nina, comprenant que la situation allait dégénérer, s'éclipsa tandis que Nami fixait les deux jeunes hommes d'un regard noir, sa colère étant remontée en flèche.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris au shérif et à ses hommes ?

- Mais on voulait juste t'ai… Vous aider, dit Luffy en enfilant sa chemise.

- Nous aider ? Vous nous avez condamnés, vous… Pourquoi vous vous en êtes mêlés ? demanda-t-elle en ravalant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Tout ça ne vous regarde pas !

- En nous volant, tu nous as mêlés à cette histoire, que tu le veuilles ou pas, lui dit le cow-boy en approchant.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard avant de sortir la bourse de sa robe et de la lancer vers Zoro. Ce dernier la réceptionna parfaitement et la soupesa avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Eh ! Elle est plus légère qu'avant espèce de…

- Nami laisse-nous t'aider, le coupa Luffy.

- Allez-vous--en.

- Nami…

- Partez, insista-t-elle en se retournant, d'un ton tranchant comme l'acier. Quittez la ville sans vous retourner et laissez-nous tranquille.

- Attends…, dit Luffy en s'avançant pour la retenir. On voulait juste aider, nous.

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais vous avoir rencontrés.

Le cow-boy s'arrêta, comme si elle l'avait frappé, alors que Nami partait en fermant doucement la porte. Le jeune homme était troublé. Il aurait préféré qu'elle l'insulte, qu'elle le frappe, mais cette lassitude et cette tristesse dans sa voix, c'était encore pire. Il se rendit compte que Zoro le fixait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? lui demanda le chasseur de primes.

- Quoi ?

- Rattrape-la espèce d'ahuri.

Luffy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Attrapant son chapeau et ses armes, il quitta rapidement la chambre et descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, déboulant dans la salle. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et fit un pas en arrière. Genzo, le visage déformé par la colère, se jeta sur lui mais le jeune homme l'évita facilement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Vous… Vous…, fulminait le patron du saloon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que vous veniez ici ?

Il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, tentant de le prendre à la gorge, mais Luffy esquiva facilement l'attaque.

- Tu l'as fait pleurer ! cria Genzo. Tu as fait pleurer Nami !

Luffy cessa soudain d'esquiver et le poing de l'homme l'atteignit en plein visage. Le jeune homme fut projeté au sol tandis que le patron, un peu calmé, reprenait son souffle. Finalement il tendit la main au cow-boy, dont la pommette gauche prenait une teinte violacée, et l'aida à se relever. Genzo se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette ville ? demanda Luffy. Et c'est quoi le problème avec Nami ?

- Le problème de Nami ? Bah pour l'instant c'est vous, dit l'homme en prenant une bouteille de whisky sur le comptoir et en s'accoudant au bar. Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris chez le shérif ce matin ?

- Que les gens de cette ville sont terrorisés par quelqu'un, répondit Luffy en s'installant près de lui et en saisissant le verre qu'il lui tendait. Et que ce quelqu'un c'est… Arlong ?

- Arlong…

Il observa Genzo. La haine déformait son visage quand il prononçait ce nom.

- Ce… Ce chien a acheté la ville. C'était il y a dix ans… Il est arrivé, a monté cet énorme ranch, et a commencé par racheter toutes les exploitations de la région, une par une.

- Racheter ?

- Oui, si on veut. Disons que les exploitants n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Arlong est devenu rapidement immensément riche et il a racheté notre ville. A partir de ce moment, ça a été l'enfer pour nous. Il a décidé que chaque personne devrait payer une taxe énorme pour lui, et également pour ses enfants. Il a saigné notre ville. Vous avez vu dans quel état elle est ?

Luffy acquiesça et avala une nouvelle gorgée tandis que Genzo se servait un autre verre qu'il avala aussi vite que les précédents.

- Il nous a tous ruinés, et il menace de nous expulser et de raser la ville si on ne lui paye pas des impôts exorbitants… Le shérif et ses hommes sont… étaient des hommes à lui, qui se chargeaient de prélever les taxes.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec Nami ?

- Elle a passé un marché avec lui, il y a dix ans. Depuis, elle travaille pour lui et tente de trouver assez d'argent pour lui racheter la ville.

Luffy repose son verre, essayant de digérer cette information. Nami devait « trouver » de l'argent. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle les avait volés, et pourquoi le shérif avait dit que les étrangers se faisaient dépouiller dans cette ville. Il comprenait également mieux la conversation qu'il avait surprise la veille. Il serra les poings.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ce marché avec lui ?

- Arlong…, commença Genzo en cherchant ses mots. Quand il a racheté la ville et qu'il a exigé cette énorme taxe, des gens se sont opposés à lui. Parmi eux, il y avait la mère de Nami…

- Est-ce qu'elle… Est-ce qu'il l'a…

- Devant elle. Elle n'avait que huit ans…

Luffy, le regard noir, ajusta son chapeau sur sa tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée du saloon. Mais Genzo le retint par le bras.

- N'y va pas, gamin. Ne t'en mêle pas. Tu ne connais pas Nami, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour elle de devoir travailler pour l'homme qu'elle déteste le plus au monde. Et pourtant elle le fait, pour nous aider, pour nous sauver tous. Elle a décidé de faire ça, toute seule, pour être sûre que plus personne ne meure. Tu comprends ? Elle veut le faire seule, tu dois respecter ça.

Luffy ne répondit pas mais le regard qu'il lança au patron était suffisamment éloquent, et l'homme le lâcha avant de reculer de quelques pas.

- Vas-t-en, ne t'en mêle plus, insista-t-il. Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, pars…

Genzo se retourna en sentant une présence dans son dos, et il vit Zoro. Depuis quand le chasseur de primes était-il là ? Il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts rejoindre Luffy et, sans échanger une parole, ils sortirent du saloon.

**oOo**

Arlong, penché sur son bureau, étudiait des plans alors que l'homme en costume face à lui triturait son chapeau d'un air nerveux.

- Ca me paraît bien, dit finalement le propriétaire en fixant son interlocuteur. Maintenant parlons un peu de vos tarifs ? Je…

- Arlong !

Il se retourna en entendant la porte de son bureau claquer, laissant entrer une Nami furieuse. La jeune femme fixa l'homme en costume d'une telle façon que celui-ci frémit.

- Nami, dit calmement Arlong. Tu te souviens de monsieur Smith, de la Compagnie du chemin de fer ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

- Laissez-nous, Smith, ordonna le propriétaire. Vous pouvez commencer les travaux dès maintenant.

Smith ne se fit pas prier, récupéra nerveusement ses plans et sortit, en évitant soigneusement de passer près de Nami. La jeune femme, livide, fixait Arlong.

- Que… Commencer les travaux ? Quels travaux ?

- La construction du chemin de fer qui traversera la ville.

- Que…

- Et bien sûr, la destruction de la ville pour y construire une gare… Et quelle gare ! rajouta le propriétaire en s'enflammant. Ce sera la plus belle et grande gare de toute la région, et d'ici peu, elle rendra ses lettres de noblesse au trou paumé et miteux que vous aviez fait de Log Town !

- Mais…

La jeune femme, tremblante, contemplait Arlong d'un air désespéré.

- Et votre promesse ? Et notre accord ?

- L'accord est caduque… Tes petits copains ont osé s'en prendre à mes hommes, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! geignit la jeune femme. Et je leur ai dit de partir, j'ai tout réglé…

- Peu importe, dit le propriétaire en faisant face à la jeune femme. Tu étais sensée trouver 100.000 dollars Nami…

- Mais je fais tout ce que peux, j'ai juste besoin de plus de temps !

- Du temps, du temps… ça fait déjà dix ans. Je ne suis pas philanthrope, moi.

- Arlong…

- Inutile d'insister, ma décision est prise. La ville sera rasée et les habitants expulsés. Mais tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, ajouta-t-il d'un ton radouci en passant une main sur sa joue, tu es comme une fille pour moi… Je te trouverai du travail dans ma nouvelle ville. Les voyageurs payent cher pour se détendre près de jolies jeunes filles, dit-il en lui caressant le cou, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

- Jamais je ne serai une de tes catins ! hurla-t-elle en repoussant violemment sa main.

Arlong la frappa alors si violemment que sa lèvre inférieure éclata et commença à saigner. La jeune femme tomba à genoux, et l'homme lui saisit les cheveux en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

- Tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire, gamine, ordonna-t-il. Et ne t'avise jamais de me reparler sur ce ton…

Nami lui cracha alors au visage et il la lâcha pour s'essuyer la joue. La jeune femme passa le dos de sa main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée en fixant Arlong d'un air furieux.

- Notre accord… Vous n'avez jamais prévu de le respecter, hein ? Vous aviez décidé de raser la ville depuis le début.

- Evidemment, répondit Arlong en haussant les épaules. Jamais je n'aurais laissé tomber mon projet pour cette promesse ridicule, tu aurais dû le savoir.

Nami secoua la tête et soudain, d'un geste vif, saisit l'arme qu'elle dissimulait dans sa bottine, un Remington Double Derringer*1, et elle visa. Mais Arlong était plus rapide. Il se jeta sur le côté et saisit un lourd cendrier en argent posé sur son bureau qu'il lança vers Nami. Il atteignit la jeune femme à la main. Elle cria de douleur et lâcha son arme, alors que le propriétaire bondissait jusqu'à elle avant de la frapper durement à la tête. Nami tomba évanouie sur le sol. A ce moment, un des hommes d'Arlong entra dans le bureau avant de s'arrêter, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euh… Patron, les deux types d'hier sont revenus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les abat ?

- Non, dit Arlong après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres. Laisse-les venir jusqu'ici.

Nami reprenait doucement conscience, et elle avait entendu ce que venait de dire l'homme de main d'Arlong. Elle pesta intérieurement contre Luffy. Le propriétaire, lui, se releva lentement et prit quelque chose dans un placard avant de sortir de la maison. Il s'arrêta sur le perron, les mains sur les hanches, sûr de lui et regarda Luffy et Zoro approcher lentement. Le chasseur de primes affichait un visage inexpressif tandis que Luffy avait rabattu son chapeau de paille sur son visage, ne laissant rien voir de son expression. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et descendirent de cheval. Autour d'eux, les hommes d'Arlong avaient pris position, armes au poing, et les deux jeunes hommes étaient clairement en sous nombre.

- Où est Nami ?

Le propriétaire sourit un peu plus en entendant la question de Luffy, et fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de s'approcher. Il lui murmura quelques mots et l'homme entra dans la maison. Rapidement, ils entendirent des cris, et l'homme revint en traînant derrière lui une Nami furieuse qui se débattait. L'homme saisit une poignée de ses cheveux, lui tira la tête en arrière et plaqua un poignard sur sa gorge. La jeune femme cessa aussitôt de se débattre et darda un regard noir sur Luffy. Celui-ci avait à peine tressailli pendant la scène, se contentant de fixer Arlong, qui éclata de rire.

- Barrez-vous vite fait, les gars. Tout ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Si ça me regarde, répondit durement Luffy. Je déteste les types comme toi.

- Moi je m'en fous complètement, intervint Zoro. Mais j'espère bien pouvoir boire gratis au saloon si j'aide cette fille.

- Tu peux toujours courir, lança Nami avant que l'homme qui la retenait ne la fasse taire.

- Ca suffit, dit Arlong. Ce ne sont pas deux mômes trop vite montés en graine qui vont me faire peur. Si vous ne voulez pas vous tirer de vous-même, alors vous repartirez les pieds devant !

- Relâche Nami et quitte la région, lança calmement Luffy, mortellement sérieux. Sinon on va s'occuper de toi.

Tous les hommes présents éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Nami levait les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il joue au héros ? Il allait se faire tuer. Arlong, une fois calmé, fit un pas en avant.

- T'es impayable, gamin ! Tu espères toi, me faire peur à moi ? C'est pas mal ça… Et pourquoi je devrais avoir peur d'un péquenot comme toi ? Tu te crois menaçant avec tes revolvers ? C'est bien beau de se balader avec de belles armes, mais faut savoir s'en servir. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta cambrousse avec ton chapeau de paille miteux, et de laisser les grandes personnes régler leurs affaires !

Zoro toussota et regarda ailleurs, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Ce type avait osé se moquer du chapeau de Luffy. Il était mort. Le regard de Luffy se fit dur et son visage se figea. Il remonta son chapeau et posa les mains sur les crosses de ses armes.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire de mal à Nami. Ni te moquer de mon chapeau, dit-il à Arlong. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Et qui es-tu ?

- D'ici peu, je serai le meilleur tireur de l'Ouest.

- Toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu aurais dû retourner jouer avec tes petits soldats, gamin. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes et la fusillade commença. Nami voulut tourner la tête, inquiète, mais l'homme qui la tenait la força à regarder. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, qui cacha la scène à Arlong. Mais celui-ci, pas inquiet, sortit un cigare de la poche de sa chemise, le coupa avec les dents et l'alluma. Petit-à-petit, la poussière se dissipa, et il vit que seuls deux hommes tenaient encore debout. Il laissa tomber son cigare alors que Nami poussait un petit cri de soulagement. Devant eux, eu même endroit qu'avant le début de l'attaque, se tenaient Luffy et Zoro.

Le cow-boy rechargea ses revolvers encore fumants alors que le chasseur de primes essuyait les lames de ses poignards qui étaient couvertes de sang. Autour d'eux, c'était un vrai carnage. Tous les hommes étaient au sol, soit égorgés, soit criblés de balles. Arlong était fou de rage, alors que l'homme qui tenait Nami se mettait à trembler. Luffy fit un signe de tête à Zoro qui bondit sur le perron et, avant que quiconque ne réagisse, lança l'une de ses armes en pleine tête de l'homme qui gardait Nami. La jeune femme fut aspergée de sang et tomba, aussitôt rattrapée par le chasseur de primes qui l'éloigna. Elle se débattit, mais elle n'était pas de taille contre Zoro.

- Calme-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il. On est là pou t'aider…

- Lâche-moi, je dois prévenir Luffy !

Mais il était trop tard. Arlong descendit pesamment les marches du perron, marchant dans le sang de son acolyte, et fit face à Luffy qui avait terminé de recharger ses armes. L'homme ôta son manteau laissant voir, enroulés à sa ceinture, deux fouets qu'il saisit.

- Dis-moi, chapeau de paille. Est-ce que tu sais comment je peux avoir d'aussi bons chevaux ?

- …

- Je les dresse. Je les mate, ajouta-t-il en faisant claquer son arme, comme je vais te mater, toi.

Et d'un geste si rapide qu'il était à peine visible il frappa. Son fouet se détendit et atteignit Luffy à la main. Le jeune homme grimaça en lâchant son arme. Sa main était marquée par une profonde zébrure sanguinolente. Il voulut répliquer mais le second fouet d'Arlong atteignit son autre main. Désarmé, il entendit Nami crier son nom.

Les fouets d'Arlong frappèrent une nouvelle fois. Un l'atteignit au torse, déchirant sa chemise, tandis que l'autre le touchait au visage. Luffy mit un genou à terre, aveuglé par le sang qui inondait son visage. Il essuya rapidement sa figure et fut frappé une fois de plus, au bras cette fois. Zoro fronça les sourcils, inquiet, tandis que Nami se retournait contre lui pour ne pas assister au combat.

Arlong riait comme un fou, continuant à frapper sans interruption. Il allait fouetter ce gamin jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, et ensuite il punirait l'autre aux cheveux verts et cette garce de Nami. Il jeta un regard à sa victime, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui demande grâce. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Luffy le regardait, étrangement calme, malgré le sang qui coulait abondamment sur son corps, insensible à la morsure du fouet.

Le propriétaire, fou de rage, le vit tendre la main vers l'un de ses revolvers. Il prit alors de l'élan, voulant lui infliger un coup terrible. Il frappa mais vit le fouet s'enrouler autour du bras tendu du jeune homme, sans que celui-ci ne bronche. Il voulu récupérer son fouet mais le cow-boy s'y accrocha si fort qu'il réussit à lui faire lâcher prise. Luffy jeta le fouet au sol et saisit son colt qu'il arma tandis qu'Arlong raffermissait sa prise sur son deuxième fouet.

C'était le dernier coup. Zoro retenait son souffle tandis que Nami pleurait doucement, accrochée à sa chemise. Arlong détendit son bras tandis que Luffy tirait. Le propriétaire, yeux exorbités, ne finit jamais son geste. Le bras en l'air, il laissa tomber son fouet et s'écroula sur le sol, face contre terre. Le cow-boy, lui, lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux. Son corps n'était plus que souffrances et tout tournait autour de lui. Il crut entendre Zoro crier quelque chose et sentit quelqu'un l'allonger sur le sol en prononçant son nom d'une voix douce, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Luffy et Zoro chargeaient leurs montures, entourés par les habitants de Log Town qui les remerciaient et leur offraient des cadeaux. Ils étaient les sauveurs de la ville, les vainqueurs d'Arlong et de ses hommes, et ils étaient de vrais héros pour les habitants. Il avait fallu deux jours à Luffy pour se remettre de ses blessures et pouvoir de nouveau voyager, et c'était maintenant le moment du départ et des adieux. Alors que Zoro acceptait de bonne grâce tout ce qu'on lui offrait et jouait au héros, Luffy lui regardait autour de lui, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas revu Nami depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, ni pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ni pour lui reprocher de s'en être mêlé, comme il s'y attendait. Genzo surpris son regard et s'approcha de lui.

- T'inquiète pas mon gars, dit-il d'un air triste. Elle va venir…

- Je…, commença Luffy avant de comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de nier. Où elle est ?

- Elle doit dire au revoir à quelqu'un.

Le cow-boy comprit et ne lui demanda pas plus de précisions. Genzo se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Finalement il s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois vers le jeune homme. Il baissait les yeux, mais Luffy crut voir une larme rouler sur sa joue. Zoro et les habitants, sentant que quelque chose d'important se déroulait près d'eux, se turent et observèrent le patron du saloon.

- Prends soin d'elle, petit. Si jamais tu la fais pleurer à nouveau…

Luffy lui fit un sourire désarmant et Genzo, un peu rassuré, rentra dans son saloon. Zoro regardait le cow-boy sans comprendre mais celui-ci, sans se départir de son sourire, monta sur Mandarine et commença à s'éloigner en saluant les habitants de la ville. Finalement le chasseur de primes haussa les épaules, serra encore quelques mains et monta sur Bailey qu'il poussa au petit trop pour rattraper Luffy. Ils traversèrent la ville mais soudain, alors qu'ils passaient près de l'église, le cow-boy quitta la rue principale et contourna le bâtiment avant de s'arrêter près du cimetière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux aller brûler un cierge ? demanda Zoro.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?

- On attend, répondit simplement Luffy, provoquant l'incompréhension de son compagnon.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Nami était agenouillée devant une tombe. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux roux et portait une robe toute simple, bien différente de ses tenues habituelles au saloon. Près d'elle, il y avait un sac bien rempli. Elle déposa quelques fleurs sur la tombe, qu'elle arrangea. Elle toucha la pierre tombale du bout des doigts, effleurant l'inscription presque effacée.

- Adieu…

Elle releva la tête en entendant le hennissement d'un cheval et des voix, et se remit debout. Souriante, elle saisit son sac et, sans un regard en arrière, rejoignit Luffy et Zoro. Le chasseur de primes sursauta quand il la vit. Il la regarda, avant de se tourner vers Luffy, puis de la regarder de nouveau, avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers le jeune homme, comprenant enfin.

- Non ! cria-t-il en pointant son compagnon du doigt.

- Tu es prête ? demanda le cow-boy à Nami sans prêter attention au chasseur de primes.

- C'est bon, répondit celle-ci.

- C'est hors de question ! rugit Zoro.

- Tu n'as qu'à accrocher ton sac à la selle de Bailey.

- Elle ne vient pas avec nous !

- Bailey ? Quel nom bizarre, remarqua Nami en s'exécutant.

- Pas question de se trimballer un poids mort, geignit Zoro.

La jeune femme daigna enfin se tourner vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- Un poids mort ?

- Exactement, on n'a pas besoin de traîner une bonne femme avec nous.

- Et si la bonne femme connaît la région comme sa poche et qu'elle sait lire une carte ?

- M'en fous.

- Zoro…, commença Luffy.

- Attends, l'interrompit Nami avant de s'adresser de nouveau au chasseur de primes. Et si la bonne femme a un excellent sens de l'orientation elle ? Ca n'est pas donné à tout le monde…

- …, répondit Zoro qui avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

- Ecoute Zoro, elle vient avec nous un point c'est tout, dit Luffy en lui jetant un regard noir. Et puis on a besoin de Nami, sans elle on va tourner en rond dans le désert et je ne serai jamais à temps à Rough Tell pour le concours.

Le chasseur de primes soupira et se massa les tempes, conscient d'avoir perdu la partie. Il regarda la danseuse qui souriait.

- Ecoute, je comprends bien que tu fais ça pour nous remercier et c'est sympa de ta part mais…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Nami en perdant son sourire. Je ne compte pas vous remercier, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai.

- Parce qu'on a libéré ta ville d'Arlong ? Ou parce qu'on t'a sauvé la vie ?

- Je vous avais rien demandé moi, répliqua la jeune femme. Je ne me sens absolument pas redevable.

Luffy et Zoro échangèrent un regard surpris, et vaguement inquiet pour le chasseur de primes.

- Luffy, dit celui-ci d'un ton pressant. Laisse tomber cette fille, je la sens pas elle est bizarre…

- Mais pourquoi tu veux venir avec nous alors ? demanda le cow-boy sans tenir compte des mises en garde.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'on peut facilement faire fortune à Rough Tell si on est malin et débrouillard. Et comme je suis les deux, en plus d'être incroyablement jolie, ajouta-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil, je compte bien devenir riche très rapidement !

- Mais attends… Pourquoi ? demanda Zoro. Tu n'as plus à payer Arlong pour sauver ta ville maintenant.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. J'aime l'argent, et j'aime encore plus en avoir plein les poches, dit-elle avec une lueur diabolique dans le regard qui fit frémir les jeunes hommes. Au fait Zoro, tu as laissé une sacrée ardoise au saloon.

- Zoro ! cria Luffy en lançant un regard noir au chasseur de primes.

- C'est bon, j'ai payé pour lui.

- …, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en soupirant, soulagé.

- Mais tu vas devoir me rembourser ta note, et avec des intérêts, fit Nami en souriant.

- Diablesse, grogna Zoro. Je te l'avais dit que je la sentais pas cette fille !

Luffy sourit et aida la jeune femme à monter sur Mandarine, derrière lui. La jeune femme s'installa en amazone et passa ses bras autour de la taille du cow-boy.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle à son oreille en s'installant le plus confortablement possible.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais fit claquer sa langue et, aussitôt, Mandarine se mit en route suivie de Bailey, portant un Zoro grognon qui ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Nami. Ils se mirent au petit trot et quittèrent rapidement Log Town, vers de prochaines aventures.

**oOo**

Le militaire, accroupi près du perron, observait le ranch d'Arlong laissé à l'abandon. Ses nombreux galons miroitaient au soleil. Très grand, avec un physique imposant, il avait des cheveux et une barbe blanche coupés très courts. Son visage était avenant et son regard bienveillant, et on sentait en le voyant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de bien, un bon vivant. Un jeune soldat se précipita vers lui et se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda l'homme.

- Gé-Général Garp, d'après ce qu'on sait le ranch a été attaqué il y a deux semaines par deux voyageurs.

- Et ce seraient ces deux hommes qui auraient défait Arlong ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, marmonna l'homme. Cette pourriture était redoutable, pas du genre à se faire avoir par deux vagabonds. Et il avait tellement d'hommes avec lui… Impossible…

- Si je puis me permettre mon général, intervint le soldat, d'après nos informations l'un des deux était le chasseur de primes Zoro. On dit qu'il est redoutable…

- Et l'autre ? On sait quelque chose sur lui ?

- Il paraît que c'est un tout jeune homme, un brun à l'air un peu bête, pas du tout inquiétant. Mais il se baladerait avec deux « Lemats »…

- Quoi ? Ce ne sont pas des armes ordinaires, s'exclama Garp, surpris.

- Et a priori il sait s'en servir.

- Aucun signe particulier ?

- Si monsieur, il a dit être en route pour le concours de Rough Tell.

- Rien que ça, il n'a pas froid aux yeux ce petit, apprécia Garp en souriant.

- Et il porte un chapeau de paille.

Le général perdit instantanément son sourire. Il regarda son subordonné avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Un… Un chapeau de paille ?

- Et d'après mes sources, il s'appellerait Luffy.

Garp congédia le jeune homme d'un geste et serra le poing, sourcils froncés. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ce gosse… Quand il le retrouverait…

- Luffy…, gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

* * *

_**Zoro** : Non mais j'y crois pas, vous voulez ma mort ? Non mais dis-le si vous voulez ma mort…_

_**TiteNana** : Moi perso non je veux pas ta mort, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu râles encore ?_

_**Zoro** : La rouquine on va se la coltiner jusqu'à Rough Tell ?_

_**TiteNana** : Euh… Oui_

_**Zoro** : Aaaarrrrggggghhhhhh mais je vais craquer, je vais l'égorger avant l'arrivée…_

_**TiteNana** : Mais non, t'es un garçon plein de bon sens et tu veux pas te mettre Luffy à dos ?_

_**Zoro** : Non…_

_**Nami** : Un problème mon petit Zoro ? Je peux t'aider ?_

_**Zoro** : Oui reste chez toi et fous-nous la paix…_

_**Nami** : Zoro, me cherche pas ou j'augmente ta dette._

_**Zoro** : TiteNana cette fille est-est…_

_**TiteNana** : Un démon ? Une sorcière ? Je sais je suis d'accord avec toi, mais au moins tu t'ennuieras pas hihihi._

_**Luffy** : De toute façon Zoro on a besoin de Nami, sinon on va se perdre donc aucune discussion possible._

_**Zoro** : Mmmmphhh._

_**TiteNana** : Oh et puis arrête de râler, t'as pu te défouler dans ce chapitre, y a eu de l'action, et puis quand Nami a dansé t'étais pas le dernier subjugué…_

_**Zoro** : Oui bon ça va, pas la peine de me le rappeler. Et dis-moi on va rester longtemps tous les trois ?_

_**TiteNana** : Non, non t'inquiète un quatrième larron ne devrait pas tarder. Bon tu viens je te paye un verre…_

_**Zoro** : Juste un verre ?_

_**TiteNana** : Non plein de verres, allez ramène-toi, de toute façon ça sert à rien qu'on reste, on n'existe plus pour les deux autres. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A lundi tout le monde._

_**Zoro** : Ouais à lundi. Bon allez on y va !_

1* Pesant moins de 30g, c'est l'arme de poche la plus prisée des femmes, très efficace à bout portant.


	5. Chap5: Du goudron et des plumes

_Hey, Hey, revoilà les dingues avec un nouveau chapitre de Far West et l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage._

_Malia pour te répondre, vu qu'on ne peut pas le faire directement, oui nous avons gardé tous les membres d'équipage, on est trop fortes quand même hihihihi. _

_Bon allez assez déliré, on vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Du goudron et des plumes**

Luffy soupira ostensiblement en levant les yeux au ciel, complètement ignoré par Zoro et Nami. C'était reparti pour leur énième dispute depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Log Town.

- Pas question que je mange du serpent, un point c'est tout, dit la jeune femme d'un air buté.

- Si t'as faim t'en mangeras, tu feras comme les autres, répondit le chasseur de primes.

- Tu ignores à quel point je peux être têtue.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

- Vous êtes chiants, marmonna Luffy qui marchait près de Mandarine.

- Et puis les nuits à la belle étoile ça va bien cinq minutes, mais ça ne va pas pouvoir durer trop longtemps. J'ai besoin d'un minimum de confort, ajouta Nami qui voyageait sur la jument, installée le plus confortablement possible.

- Tu feras comme les copains, rétorqua Zoro. Est-ce qu'on se plaint, nous ?

- Toi du moment que tu as de quoi picoler, tu pourrais dormir la tête en bas accroché par les pieds à une branche d'arbre.

La jeune femme et Luffy se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène. Zoro se renfrogna.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda-t-il à Luffy. Tu l'encourages !

- Bah c'était drôle quand même.

- Tu parles. Je le savais qu'elle nous prendrait la tête. Je te l'avais dit ou pas ?

- Oui, répondit le cow-boy en soupirant, tu l'avais dit.

- Et tu ne m'as pas écouté, évidemment. De toute façon, quand il y a une bonne femme dans le quartier ça se passe toujours mal.

- Eh, ça va espèce de rustre, protesta Nami. Si j'étais pas là, tu serais encore en train de tourner au milieu de Log Town pour trouver la sortie de la ville.

- C'est pas faux, fit Luffy en riant.

- Elle m'énerve ! rugit Zoro en pointant Nami du doigt. Je te préviens que si on n'arrive pas très vite à la prochaine ville, je fais un malheur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

- Je pourrais me saouler pendant deux jours pour oublier qu'on doit traîner ce boulet avec nous !

- Et t'espère te saouler avec quel argent ? demanda innocemment Nami.

Zoro accusa le coup et commença à fouiller ses poches, paniqué en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu leurs économies, tandis que la jeune femme se mettait à sourire d'un air machiavélique.

- Espèce de…, commença le chasseur de primes, fou de rage.

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, tu sais ce qu'on dit, on n'insulte pas son banquier devant lui.

- Qui dit ça ? demanda Luffy.

- Aucune idée, mais c'est vrai quand même. Sur ce, ajouta-t-elle en sortant une carte de son sac, on ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à la ville de Lying town.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu cette carte ? demanda Luffy, surpris, tandis que Zoro boudait.

- Je l'ai volée dans la bibliothèque de Log Town, avant de partir.

- Tu l'as volée ?

- Empruntée… J'ai dit « empruntée » j'en suis sûre, tu devrais faire plus attention Luffy, le corrigea la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- …, fit Zoro avec un regard éloquent, avant d'arrêter son cheval.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent et, la main devant les yeux pour se protéger du soleil, ils virent qu'ils approchaient d'une ville, comme l'avait indiqué la jeune femme. Ils se remirent en route aussitôt et ne tardèrent pas à arriver en vue de Lying Town Mais là, un étrange comité d'accueil les attendait.

- Aaargh ! Lâchez-moi !

Les trois jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent, étonnés. Devant eux se tenaient trois hommes qui en retenaient un autre, ligoté, un jeune homme avec un long nez. C'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de lui car l'un des hommes venait de lui renverser un seau de goudron liquide sur la tête. Le jeune homme se débattait comme un beau diable alors que le goudron coulait sur lui, le recouvrant rapidement de la tête aux pieds. L'homme attrapa alors un grand seau plein de plumes blanches, et il s'apprêtait à le renverser sur le jeune homme terrifié quand un toussotement gêné l'arrêta. Les quatre personnes se retournèrent et virent qu'ils avaient un public. Tout le monde se figea et resta silencieux. Les minutes passèrent alors que tous se fixaient, gênés. Finalement, les quatre personnes firent un grand sourire amical aux trois jeunes gens.

- Bienvenue à Lying Town les jeunes, dit celui qui tenait les plumes.

- On espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour ici.

- Lying Town est une charmante petite ville, idéale pour les voyageurs fatigués.

Nami leur fit un sourire hésitant et elle, Luffy et Zoro se remirent finalement en route, sous les regards des quatre personnes toujours immobiles. Puis, dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés, le jeune homme au long nez recommença soudain à se débattre et les trois hommes si souriants l'instant précédent recommencèrent à le malmener, sur le point de lui renverser le seau de plumes sur la tête.

**oOo**

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au saloon et, à peine descendue de cheval, Nami se précipita à l'intérieur. Surpris, Luffy et Zoro s'occupèrent des chevaux et la rejoignirent, la trouvant accoudée au bar et discutant avec le patron, l'air concentré. Le pauvre homme semblait épuisé et vaguement effrayé par la jeune femme. Quand les garçons entrèrent, elle se tourna vers eux, l'air triomphant.

- Remerciez-moi les gars, je nous ai trouvé de belles chambres pour un prix dérisoire. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard menaçant au patron qui opina vigoureusement du chef, terrorisé.

Et sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, elle monta dans sa chambre en demandant qu'on lui amène de l'eau pour prendre un bain. Les deux hommes la suivirent avant d'être arrêtés par une serveuse qui leur dit que leur chambre ne se trouvait pas dans la même partie du saloon. Elle les conduisit par l'escalier extérieur vers une petite soupente miteuse, au toit troué, sentant l'urine, et à peine assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux. Quand il vit ça, Zoro fonça à l'intérieur du saloon et ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre de Nami, accueilli par un cri et un coup de poing en pleine figure.

- T'es dingue ? hurla le chasseur de primes en se tenant le nez.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Luffy qui arrivait précipitamment.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Nami, outrée. Ce pervers est entré sans prévenir alors que je me déshabillais !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Tu n'attendais que ça depuis le début, l'accusa la jeune femme qui n'avait même pas encore déboutonné le haut de sa robe. Je le savais…

- Harpie ! Ta chambre est un palace alors que nous on est cloîtrés dans un cagibi qui pue la pisse de chat !

- Tu n'as qu'à te plaindre au patron, répondit Nami en haussant les épaules. Moi j'ai négocié ce que j'ai pu, mais il est dur en affaire.

- Attends, Nami, intervint Luffy. On pourrait peut-être prendre deux petites chambres pas chères au lieu d'une grande et de ce… clapier dans lequel on est.

- Ah d'accord, c'est comme ça, fit la jeune femme en prenant un air vexé. Je me décarcasse pour qu'on économise de l'argent, pour que vous puissiez toi te goinfrer, dit-elle en désignant Luffy, et toi te saouler, en montrant Zoro. Et vous me le reprochez ? Vous, les paniers percés, vous voulez m'apprendre à moi comment on négocie, et comment gérer l'argent ?

Débordés par cette avalanche d'accusations et d'arguments, les deux jeunes hommes rendirent rapidement les armes et furent jetés hors de la chambre par la jeune femme, faussement vexée. Dépités, et comprenant qu'il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec cette furie, ils descendirent dans la grande salle et s'assirent au bar.

- Pas facile, votre amie, commenta le patron, pas encore remis de sa négociation avec Nami. C'est qui cette fille ?

- Croyez-moi, répondit Zoro, l'air sombre, vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

- Elle est quand même super maligne, dit Luffy, un sourire sur le visage et des étoiles plein les yeux.

- T'es vraiment bizarre, toi.

Le patron leur servit des bières et but avec eux. Les deux hommes commençaient juste à se remettre quand ils entendirent soudain un grand cri venant de la rue. Ils tournèrent la tête, comme le patron, et virent une étrange scène par la porte restée ouverte. Le jeune homme au long nez qu'ils avaient vu à leur arrivée, couvert de plumes blanches, passa en courant et en hurlant dans la rue, poursuivi par les trois hommes qui lui avaient infligé ce traitement.

- Ah, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas raté Usopp aujourd'hui, dit le patron en riant.

Voyant l'incompréhension des jeunes gens, il se servit une nouvelle bière et s'accouda au bar avec eux.

- C'est un vagabond qui traîne dans le coin depuis plusieurs semaines. Une vraie sangsue ce type, et surtout c'est un menteur pathologique. Au début on aimait bien ses petites histoires, c'était marrant. Mais maintenant… Il fait la manche et squatte partout, toujours à raconter des mensonges plus gros que lui. Plus personne ne peut le supporter.

- D'où le goudron et les plumes, comprit Luffy en avalant une gorgée.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste dans le coin si tout le monde le déteste ?

- Ca… Certains disent que c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de Mademoiselle Kaya. C'est la fille du fondateur de la ville, elle est très riche et…

- C'est elle qui habite le manoir ? demanda Nami.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle, bouche bée. Depuis quand était-elle là ?

- T'es toujours dans le coin dès qu'on parle de fric, toi, grommela Zoro.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non il n'a rien dit du tout, intervint Luffy, soucieux d'éviter une énième dispute. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de manoir ? J'ai rien vu moi.

- Moi non plus, dit le chasseur de primes.

- C'est normal, on ne le voit pas de la route, expliqua le patron. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant Nami, comment vous…

- Ne posez pas la question, le coupa Luffy.

- Elle flaire le fric, souffla discrètement Zoro.

- Allez les gars, bougez-vous un peu, dit soudain la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Devant les regards étonnés de ses compagnons de route, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- On va aller visiter un peu la ville.

- Vas-y toute seule, grogna Zoro.

- Ouais, on est crevés Nami, approuva Luffy. T'as pas besoin de nous pour jouer les touristes.

- Vous êtes des…, commença la jeune femme, énervée, avant de se reprendre. Et si je me fais attaquer ?

- Bah je plaindrais les voleurs, marmonna le chasseur de primes, faisant rire le patron du saloon.

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, dit Nami en s'approchant et en se plaçant entre eux. Vous venez avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en les attrapant par une oreille, un point c'est tout.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à crier et protester, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise et elle réussit à les traîner jusqu'à la porte avant de les lâcher dans la rue. Luffy et Zoro, se frottant l'oreille, la regardaient avec une telle colère qu'elle recula.

- Euh les gars, ça va, c'était pas méchant…

- Malade !

- Cinglée !

- Moins fort, leur demanda Nami. Tout le monde nous regarde. J'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'au manoir.

- Démerde-toi, lança Zoro.

- T'aurais pu le demander gentiment, grommela Luffy. Je serais venu avec toi, moi.

- Demander gentiment ? J'y avais pas pensé, répondit Nami, pensive. Je ne croyais pas que ça marcherait. Bon peu importe, maintenant que vous êtes là, allons-y.

- Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda le cow-boy en la suivant dans la rue, alors que Zoro se décidait finalement à les accompagner, curieux.

- D'après ce que m'a dit la serveuse que j'ai interrogée…

- T'as fait ça quand ?

- Ne m'interromps pas. Donc je disais que d'après elle la jeune fille qui vit dans cette maison, Kaya, est malade.

- La pauvre, commenta Luffy, compatissant.

- Oui, oui... Le truc, c'est qu'elle est très riche et surtout très gentille, dit Nami en insistant particulièrement sur le « très ». Elle se montre toujours très généreuse.

- Tu veux piquer le fric de cette fille malade ? s'exclama Zoro avant qu'une claque derrière la tête ne le fasse taire.

- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, crétin !

- Nami, tu peux pas faire ça ? demanda Luffy d'un air horrifié.

- Mais pour qui vous me prenez ? répondit la jeune femme, vexée. Je veux juste la convaincre de nous donner un chariot. Et des chevaux. Et peut-être un peu de matériel, et pourquoi pas des vêtements chauds. Enfin, c'est rien du tout pour quelqu'un d'aussi riche.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la demeure de Kaya. Ils levèrent les yeux, impressionnés par la grandeur du bâtiment. C'était un manoir de type européen, avec colonnades et frontons, toit d'ardoises et briques apparentes. Le jardin à la française l'entourait, magnifique et parfait. Alors que Zoro et Luffy s'attendaient à voir Nami se présenter à la grille d'entrée, ils furent surpris de la voir faire le tour de la propriété, cherchant quelque chose dans la haie. Ils la suivirent, incrédules, quand ils la virent soudain disparaître dans la haie. En s'approchant, ils aperçurent alors un carré de thuya découpé à la hâte et déplacé, juste assez large pour le passage d'une personne. Suivant Nami, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le jardin de la propriété.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Zoro en montrant le passage.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Nami en murmurant. Mais quand le patron a dit que cet Usopp venait raconter des histoires à Kaya, je me suis douté qu'il avait dû trouver un passage pour entrer discrètement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je ne pense pas que les gardes du corps de cette fille apprécient qu'un vagabond entre et sorte d'ici à sa guise.

- Elle est super maligne, dit à nouveau Luffy en la regardant comme une curiosité.

- Bon vous venez ? Et pas de bêtise, les prévint-elle, sinon vous ma le paierez… au sens propre.

Persuadés qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, les deux hommes se firent tout petit et suivirent la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans le jardin français, appréciant le tracé rectiligne des haies, l'organisation parfaite du parc, la beauté des massifs et des arbres. Alors qu'ils croyaient s'être perdus, ils entendirent soudain un éclat de rire léger, aussitôt suivi d'une quinte de toux. Nami leur fit signe de se taire et ils approchèrent silencieusement, se cachant derrière un massif de roses. Jetant un œil, ils virent une jeune femme blonde, au teint diaphane et très maigre. Assise sur un banc avec une couverture sur les genoux et un livre ouvert dans les mains, elle leur tournait le dos.

- Mademoiselle Kaya, est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas Usopp. Et arrêtez un peu avec le « mademoiselle », nous somme amis, non ?

- Bien sûr… Kaya.

- C'est bien mieux, répondit-elle en riant à nouveau. Maintenant s'il-vous-plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous êtes tout noir ?

- Euh… C'est… C'est une longue histoire.

Les trois jeunes gens, toujours cachés, comprirent qu'elle parlait à Usopp, le jeune homme qu'ils avaient croisé en arrivant. Apparemment, il avait réussi à se débarrasser des plumes mais pas du goudron.

- En fait, alors que je faisais ma ronde devant la ville, pour protéger les habitants, comme toujours, j'ai vu arriver trois bandits à la mine patibulaire, deux hommes et une femme. Les deux hommes étaient effrayants, surtout un. Il avait une tête épouvantable, avec des cheveux verts dressés sur sa tête. C'était ridicule mais son regard de psychopathe assoiffé de sang ne prêtait pas à rire, lui.

- …, voulu dire Zoro avant que Nami ne le fasse taire d'un regard, se retenant de pouffer de rire, amusée par cette description du chasseur de primes.

- L'autre homme était encore plus étrange. Il portait des revolvers énormes, beaucoup trop grands pour un maigrichon comme lui, à peine plus épais qu'un fétu de paille… Mais justement, le plus bizarre c'est qu'il se baladait avec un chapeau de paille, sur la tête ! Lui était parfaitement ridicule, et il avait en plus une tête d'imbécile heureux !

- Je vais le…, commença Luffy avant qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes ne le fasse taire.

Nami s'amusait follement. Ce jeune homme au long nez, Usopp, avait une imagination incroyable et un vrai talent de conteur.

- Mais la pire c'était la femme. Une harpie rousse, au visage terrifiant, au regard noir et cruel. On sentait le sadisme dans l'expression de son horrible visage.

- …, fit Nami, bâillonnée au dernier moment, mais se débattant pour échapper à la poigne de Luffy, hilare, et aller botter le train de ce conteur minable et complètement nul.

- Ils semblent horribles tous les trois, commenta Kaya en frissonnant.

- Terrifiants. Ils venaient pour piller la ville et massacrer tous les habitants. Mais ils ne pensaient pas tomber sur… Le grand Usopp le brave !

Nami, Luffy et Zoro ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots, repensant à la scène qu'ils avaient surpris le matin. Kaya, se remit à rire en tapant dans ses mains, folle de joie.

- Vous leur avez donné une bonne leçon, n'est-ce pas Usopp ?

- On peut le dire, je leur aie montré ma force et mon courage. Mais alors que je me battais avec eux, le psychopathe m'a balancé un tonneau de goudron en pleine tête, d'où mon aspect… étrange.

- J'imaginais bien quelque chose comme ça, répondit la jeune femme blonde en souriant.

- Est-ce qu'elle croit vraiment toutes ses histoires ? chuchota Luffy.

- Chut, le coupa Nami.

Ils se cachèrent un peu mieux derrière leur buisson alors que, face à eux, un homme très grand et très maigre, vêtu de noir, s'avançait. Brun, les cheveux plaqués en arrière sur le crâne, le visage sec et sévère, il avançait à grands pas en remontant ses lunettes de la paume de la main. Nami sentit Zoro se crisper près d'elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner. L'homme venait de surprendre Kaya et, plongeant derrière une haie de thuya, il en ramena le jeune homme au long nez, le traînant par le col de sa chemise.

- Encore vous, gronda-t-il. Combien de corrections va-t-il vous falloir avant que vous compreniez que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici !

- Lâchez-le, dit Kaya, horrifiée, une main devant la bouche. Il n'a rien fait…

- Ce vagabond nuit à votre santé, ce n'est qu'un menteur impénitent, un mythomane, une sangsue qui en veut à votre fortune !

- Menteur ! cria Usopp en se débattant.

Les trois jeunes gens toujours cachés purent alors découvrir le visage du conteur. Affublé d'un nez proéminant, qu'ils avaient déjà remarqué, il avait des traits quelconques, de petits yeux, et des cheveux bruns frisés. Assez petit et très maigre, peu musclé, il était loin d'être impressionnant et ne faisait visiblement pas le poids face à son adversaire.

- Laissez-le partir, je vous en prie, gémit Kaya, les larmes aux yeux. C'est mon ami.

- Ca n'est qu'un nuisible, rétorqua l'homme en jetant Usopp à terre. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un insecte qu'il faut écraser !

L'expression de l'homme était terrifiante et le regard qu'il posait sur Usopp était chargé de mépris. Le jeune homme recula, effrayé.

- Je te laisse partir pour cette fois, vermine, parce que Mademoiselle Kaya me le demande. Mais si tu t'avises de remettre le pied ici… Je t'écraserai, tu m'entends ?

Usopp acquiesça, paniqué, et il prit ses jambes à son cou, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Kaya qui pleurait. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et posa les mains sur ses épaules, sans douceur.

- Vous m'en voulez, Mademoiselle, mais je ne fais que respecter la promesse faite à votre père sur son lit de mort. C'est mon devoir de majordome de veiller autant à votre bonne santé qu'à votre sécurité, et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ça, même si je dois nous débarrasser définitivement de ce vagabond qui en veut à votre fortune.

- Vous vous trompez sur lui…

- Non, je suis sûr de ce que je dis. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de rentrer, vous allez attraper la mort si vous restez dans ce jardin. Je vais vous faire monter votre calmant.

- Non, pas le calmant s'il-vous-plaît ! supplia Kaya.

- Ne protestez pas, c'est pour votre bien. Allez.

La jeune femme cessa de protester et, suivie de son inquiétant majordome, elle rentra à pas lents au manoir. Nami, Luffy et Zoro attendirent quelques instants pour être sûrs qu'ils étaient partis, puis ils sortirent de leur cachette et se dépêchèrent de quitter la propriété.

- Ce type est effrayant, dit Nami en frissonnant, alors qu'ils retournaient au saloon.

- C'est un psychopathe, c'est sûr, approuva Luffy.

- Pauvre Kaya… C'est horrible ce qu'il lui fait subir, ajouta la jeune femme.

- Et pauvre Usopp aussi, tu as entendu ce que ce type disait sur lui ? « Une vermine », « un insecte qu'il faut écraser », fit le cow-boy en imitant la voix du majordome.

- Zoro, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Nami et Luffy se tournèrent vers le chasseur de primes, étrangement silencieux depuis leur départ du manoir. Zoro marchait tête basse, plongé dans ses pensées. Il passa près d'eux sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, et se dirigea machinalement vers le saloon.

Surpris, ses deux compagnons le regardaient entrer dans l'établissement quand, soudain, ils entendirent un bruit bizarre. Tendant l'oreille, ils se rendirent compte que quelqu'un pleurnichait non loin d'eux. Ils approchèrent et, dans une ruelle sombre entre deux maisons, ils virent quelqu'un caché derrière des tonneaux et qui reniflait. Nami et Luffy échangèrent un regard. Cette personne était trahie par son profil.

- Usopp ? appela doucement Nami.

- Oui… Euh non ! se reprit le jeune homme, mais trop tard.

- Allez, sors de là, mon vieux, lui dit Luffy.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda Usopp en risquant un œil de derrière son tonneau. Mais… Vous êtes les personnes qui sont arrivées en ville ce matin ?

- Oui, tu sais ? Le gars épais comme un fétu de paille à l'air idiot, répondit Nami.

- Et la harpie rousse effrayante, ajouta le cow-boy.

- Oh…

Usopp se leva soudain, sans prévenir, et tenta de s'enfuir mais Luffy était plus vif. Il se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par un bras, le retenant sans difficulté.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, gémit Usopp. Je suis désolé, je n'en pensais pas un mot c'était juste…

- C'est bon, calme-toi, on t'en veut pas. On sait que tu fais ça pour amuser cette jeune femme, Maya.

- Kaya, corrigea Nami.

- Ouais, voilà. On te veut pas de mal.

Usopp se calma aussitôt et les observa.

- Mais comment vous savez tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ait méfiant.

- Si tu nous suivais jusqu'au saloon ? proposa Nami de son air le plus aimable. On pourra discuter.

- Et faire mieux connaissance autour d'un verre ? ajouta Luffy avec un grand sourire. Et aussi autour d'un poulet accompagné de patates douces, avec aussi des haricots secs et pour le dessert le gâteau spécial de la patronne ?

- Euh, pourquoi pas, répondit Usopp en se mettant à saliver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Nami. C'est quoi tout ça ?

- C'est le menu du jour, répondit Luffy qui bavait alors que son estomac se mettait à crier famine. J'ai trop faim…

Et sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, les deux affamés se mirent en route vers le saloon. Elle les suivit au bout de quelques instants en regardant Luffy d'un air dépité, comprenant qu'il n'y avait décidément rien de plus important pour lui que de remplir son estomac.

Elle les retrouva attablés et passant une commande énorme à une serveuse étonnée. Alors qu'elle allait leur expliquer sa façon de penser sur les goinfres qui dépensaient tout leur argent en nourriture, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle fouilla la salle des yeux. Mais Zoro n'était pas là. Et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Nami l'imaginait déjà cuvant quelque part après avoir dilapidé leurs économies en alcool. Elle frissonna.

- Est-ce que vous savez où est notre ami ? demanda-t-elle au patron qui regardait Usopp d'un sale œil.

- Celui aux drôles de cheveux ? Il est monté dans le cagi… dans sa chambre il y a dix minutes. Eh, dites, vous allez payer pour lui aussi, j'espère ? demanda-t-il en désignant le jeune homme au long nez.

- Ouais, on verra ça plus tard. Mais euh, mon ami est-ce qu'il vous a demandé de l'alcool ? Parce que vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous avais ordonné…

- Ne pas lui vendre d'alcool sans votre accord, sous aucun prétexte, oui je me souviens. Mais il n'a rien demandé, il n'a même pas jeté un regard vers le bar.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Le patron acquiesça et Nami, après l'avoir remercié, rejoignit Luffy et Usopp. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent, un peu inquiets, alors qu'elle s'asseyait près du cow-boy.

- Euh, Nami, je te promets qu'on n'a pas commandé grand-chose…

- Rien du tout. Enfin, presque rien, approuva le jeune homme au long nez.

- Luffy, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Zoro.

- Il a dévalisé le bar ? C'est pas vrai, je vais aller le…, commença le jeune homme en se levant.

- Non, au contraire. Il n'a pas demandé d'alcool au patron, il n'a même pas bu un verre, il est juste monté dans votre chambre sans rien dire.

- Le patron te fait marcher, répondit le cow-boy, d'un ton hésitant. C'est Zoro, c'est impossible que…

- Je sais, c'est bizarre… Je suis un peu inquiète, ajouta Nami, soucieuse.

- Vous êtes étranges, commenta Usopp.

Ils furent interrompus par la serveuse qui amenait leur énorme commande, et aussitôt Luffy oublia le chasseur de primes pour se jeter sur la nourriture. Même Nami se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée et remit à plus tard ses inquiétudes pour Zoro. Ils mangèrent, ou plutôt dévorèrent, dans un silence relatif, juste troublé par les bruits de mastication de Luffy et finalement, une fois le cow-boy rassasié, ils reprirent leur conversation.

- En fait, expliqua Usopp, je ne suis pas un vagabond. Je suis un saltimbanque.

- C'est quoi la différence ? demanda Luffy en suçant un os de poulet, des fois qu'il resterait encore quelque chose dessus.

- Je vais de ville en ville pour y raconter des histoires, et je me fais payer quand les gens sont généreux, sinon le plus souvent ils me laissent dormir dans leurs granges et mes donnent un peu à manger.

- Comme un vagabond, quoi. Tu finis pas ton pain ?

- Mais non je suis… Je suis un conteur itinérant, voilà, c'est ça.

- C'est bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet à mon avis. Nami tu vas manger ce… Aïe !

La jeune femme venait de lui asséner une claque derrière la tête.

- Vas-y Usopp continue, nous t'écoutons, dit-elle alors que Luffy boudait, une bosse poussant à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Euh… Bah voilà, je voyage en racontant mes histoires. C'est la seule chose que je sache faire correctement, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'en fasse profiter les autres.

- Mais dis-moi, intervint la jeune femme, dans « conteur itinérant » il y a « itinérant » ?

- Ouais c'est vrai, approuva Luffy. Pourquoi tu restes ici si les gens veulent pas de toi ?

Le jeune homme au long nez, gêné, se mit à jouer avec le morceau de pain qui lui restait, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Luffy tendit le bras et lui arracha le morceau de pain qu'il avala, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- On t'a jamais dit qu'on jouait pas avec la nourriture ? s'exclama le cow-boy. C'est dingue ça…

- Luffy…, le coupa Nami d'un ton menaçant. Bon où on en était ? Ah oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu reste ici ?

- Et bien… Vous avez vu Kaya ?

- La jeune fille malade.

- C'est ça. Son père était le fondateur de la ville mais il est mort il y a quelques années. Et elle est tombée malade. Du coup, son majordome la cloître chez elle, il lui interdit de rencontrer des gens, de faire quoique ce soit, et elle s'ennuie tellement que son état empire de jour en jour. Quand je suis arrivé il y a quelques semaines, raconta-t-il, je suis allé au manoir pour proposer mes talents de conteur, sans connaître la situation. Evidemment le majordome m'a mis à la porte rapidement, mais j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir Kaya et…

- Comme c'est mignon, susurra Nami en s'amusant de voir Usopp piquer un fard.

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai vu qu'elle était malade et qu'elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Alors je suis revenu plus tard dans la journée, en trouvant un passage dans la haie, et j'ai attendu dans le jardin jusqu'à ce que je la voie. Et là… J'ai commencé à lui raconter l'une des aventures fabuleuses qui me sont arrivées depuis que j'ai pris la route.

_- Oh Monsieur Usopp, vous vous moquez de moi ! protesta Kaya en retenant un sourire. Les serpents des sables n'existent pas._

_- Mademoiselle Kaya est-ce que vous me traiteriez de menteur ? s'exclama le jeune homme, faussement vexé._

_Il avait escaladé l'arbre le plus proche de la chambre de la jeune femme et, assis sur une branche, il parlait à Kaya qui était accoudée à sa fenêtre._

_- C'était un énorme… Non un gigantesque serpent qui plongeait dans le sable du désert, et qui essayait de m'avaler tout cru. _

_- C'est horrible !_

_- Oui, j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Mais ce serpent ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire… Il n'aurait jamais dû se mesurer au graaand… Usopp le brave !_

_Disant cela il bomba le torse et se redressa mais, en faisant ça, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de sa branche, provoquant d'abord l'inquiétude puis le rire de Kaya quand elle vit qu'il n'avait rien. Mais le majordome avait entendu sa chute et, en voyant qu'il était là, il se jeta à sa poursuite._

- Quelles aventures ? demanda Nami d'un air suspicieux.

- Le serpent de sable, les pirates du désert, le clown fou…

_- Usopp, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de clown ? demanda Kaya en riant, assise sur son banc._

_- Un clown fou, évadé d'un asile, qui attaquait les voyageurs, répondit Usopp, caché derrière une haie. Il était effrayant. Il avait un énorme nez rouge, affreux, un maquillage qui avait coulé sur son visage, des yeux globuleux au regard sadique. Il a essayé de m'attaquer mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait devant lui le graaand…_

_- Usopp le brave ! termina Kaya en battant des mains, folle de joie._

_- Exactement ! Je l'ai facilement battu et je l'ai ramené dans son asile de fous où il doit encore être en train de casser des pierres !_

_- Comme vous êtes courageux, Usopp !_

- Oh ! Usopp ! fit Nami en claquant des doigts devant lui.

- Euh… Excusez-moi.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de serpent et de clown ? demanda Luffy, intéressé.

- Laissez tomber… En tout cas, je vais maintenant tous les jours voir Kaya et je lui raconte des histoires pour la faire rire et lui faire un peu oublier ses soucis.

- C'est vachement sympa, approuva Luffy.

- Et donc quand tu l'auras séduite tu auras sa fortune, commenta Nami. C'est bien pensé…

Elle se rendit compte que les garçons la regardaient, un peu effrayés, et haussa les épaules. Ils furent interrompus par Zoro qui s'assit près d'Usopp et tapa du poing sur la table.

- On doit retourner au manoir, dit-il.

- Exactement, approuva Nami, on a eu la même idée. On doit demander à Kaya de nous donner un chariot pour la suite du voyage.

- Ouais, voilà, fit Zoro, l'air de prendre un train en marche.

- Non ! cria Usopp en se levant. Vous ne pouvez pas y retourner !

- Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'elle voudra pas ? demanda Luffy.

- Oh, non, elle acceptera avec plaisir, Kaya est si généreuse…

- Alors c'est parfait.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Là-bas il y a… le majordome sanguinaire !

Les trois autres le regardèrent avant de secouer la tête, dépités. Usopp, les genoux tremblants, plaqua violemment ses mains sur la table, manquant faire tomber les assiettes.

- C'est un malade, un psychopathe, il vous tuera !

- T'en fais pas pour nous, gronda Zoro.

- Mais…

- On est assez grands pour se défendre, dit Luffy en s'étirant.

- Tu sais, ils sont forts eux aussi, fit Nami en souriant.

- C'est trop dangereux, insista Usopp.

- Tu serais pas juste un gros trouillard toi ? demanda le cow-boy en se mettant debout.

- Je crois que c'est ça, approuva la voleuse en l'imitant.

Usopp, désespéré, les vit se diriger vers l'entrée du saloon. Il hésitait. Ces personnes étaient un peu folles, et le type aux cheveux verts et la fille étaient presqu'aussi effrayants que le majordome, mais ils lui avaient offert à manger et avaient été gentils avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser courir à une mort certaine.

- Stop ! cria-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui, surpris par son ton autoritaire.

- Je vous propose un marché, dit-il en s'avançant. Laissez-moi y aller, je vais demander votre chariot à Kaya.

- Et en échange ?

- Vous restez là et vous m'attendez.

- Mais je croyais que ce gars te faisait peur ? demanda Luffy.

- C'est vrai… Mais si vous y allez vous allez vous faire tuer, et… Restez là, je reviens vite.

Et sans attendre leur réponse, il fonça dehors et courut jusqu'au manoir. Au saloon, les trois jeunes gens se regardaient, assez impressionnés par Usopp. Finalement, Zoro poussa la porte battante du saloon et sortir, aussitôt suivi par Luffy.

- Attendez ! cria Nami. Où vous allez ?

- Au manoir, grommela Zoro.

- Mais, et le marché ?

- Je dois y retourner, dit simplement le chasseur de primes en se mettant en route.

- Et moi, ajouta Luffy, je suis sûr qu'Usopp va s'attirer des problèmes et qu'il va avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

- Oh… Attendez moi, fit Nami en les suivant.

**oOo**

Usopp se glissa par le trou dans la haie, le plus discrètement possible. Il traversa le jardin à pas de loup et grimpa sur l'arbre qui se trouvait près de la chambre de Kaya. Prenant appui du mieux possible sur la plus haute branche, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et frémit. Elle était avachie sur un fauteuil, très pâle, semblant à peine consciente. Et au-dessus d'elle, son majordome approchait un grand poignard de sa gorge.

- Kaya ! hurla Usopp, avant de tomber lourdement de sa branche.

Il atterrit durement sur le sol, presqu'assommé. Etourdi, il lui fallu quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Il se relevait finalement, encore un peu désorienté, quand soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par le cou et commença à serrer.

- Encore toi, gronda le majordome. Cette fois, tu es mort.

L'homme avait le regard complètement fou, ses cheveux d'habitude impeccablement coiffés pendaient devant son visage tandis qu'il étranglait Usopp. Le jeune homme essaya de desserrer ses mains mais le majordome était trop fort.

- Usopp…

Kaya avait réussi à descendre maladroitement les escaliers. Elle avait pris les calmants que lui avait donnés son majordome, mais elle se sentait très mal. Elle avait cru entendre Usopp et était venue jusqu'au jardin pour le retrouver, mais sa vue se brouillait et elle avait l'impression de flotter et de marcher dans du coton. Elle crut distinguer son majordome et son ami en train de lutter, mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Soudain ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

- Kaya, réussit à croasser Usopp, commençant à tourner de l'œil.

- C'est parfait, parfait, jubila le majordome. Ca va être encore plus facile que je ne le pensais…

Il lâcha Usopp qui tomba à genoux, et lui flanqua un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac qui envoya le jeune homme s'écraser sur le sol. Il le suivit et recommença jusqu'à ce que le conteur commence à cracher du sang. Il n'arrivait même plus à se relever. Il vit le majordome sortir son grand poignard et se couper l'avant-bras, essuyant le sang sur sa chemise.

- Tu sais, gamin, moi aussi je sais raconter les histoires. Imagine, dit-il en s'accroupissant et en appliquant la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge d'Usopp. Un vagabond qui veut voler la fortune d'une jeune fille riche la harcèle pendant des semaines. Mais comme elle le repousse, il devient fou et l'assassine. Le courageux majordome de la jeune fille tente de s'interposer mais trop tard. Il est blessé par le vagabond mais réussit à retourner son arme contre lui et le tue. La jeune fille meurt, et comme elle n'a plus de famille, son courageux majordome hérite de toute sa fortune… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, monsieur le conteur ?

- Elle est nulle ton histoire ! lança Zoro d'un ton dur.

Le majordome sursauta et se retourna pour constater que deux hommes et une jeune femme le toisaient. Il abandonna Usopp qui était au bord de l'inconscience et se releva pour faire face aux trois personnes.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? dit-il d'un air méprisant en remontant ses lunettes. Une jeune femme, un abruti avec un chapeau de paille et… Oh, mais… Regardez qui voilà…

- Toujours aussi con, Crow, dit le chasseur de primes.

- Crow ?

- Tu le connais ? demanda Nami, surprise.

- Ouais, mais ça date… A l'époque il se faisait appeler Crow « Le chat noir » et c'était le chef d'une bande de voleurs minables.

- Et oui, tout le monde change, mon petit Zoro. Je suis surpris que tu sois toujours en vie, je croyais t'avoir fait disparaître de ce monde.

- Attends que je comprenne bien, intervint Nami en se tournant vers le chasseur de primes. Ce type est un criminel ? Un criminel recherché ? demanda-t-elle en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

- Ouais, c'était le premier que je…

- Et tu comptais le dire quand ? explosa la jeune femme sans l'écouter. Et il vaut combien ?

- Euh, je sais plus trop, c'est vieux, mais à l'époque il avait une belle prime.

- Bon, Zoro, tu as plutôt intérêt à arrêter ce type pour qu'on touche sa prime ! Et plus vite que ça !

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? rugit le jeune homme. J'obéis à personne, moi, et surtout pas à une voleuse hystérique comme toi. T'as qu'à te débrouiller.

- Et c'est reparti, grommela Luffy. Ca va, reprit-il en les interrompant, je vais m'en occuper si y a que ça pour vous empêcher de vous bouffer le nez !

- Pas question, répondit Zoro en l'arrêtant. C'est mon combat.

Il fit quelques pas et se plaça face à Crow qui souriait d'un air cruel.

- Je vois pas pourquoi il en a fait toute une histoire si c'était pour se battre quand même, murmura Nami.

- Nami… Tais-toi, répondit Luffy.

Ils se concentrèrent sur le duel qui s'annonçait. Crow jaugea son adversaire et sortit de sa poche un lourd coup de poing américain en bronze, hérissé de pointes, qu'il passa à sa main gauche. Il raffermit ensuite sa prise sur son poignard et se mit en garde. Zoro sortit ses armes. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard.

- On dirait que tu t'en es pas mal sorti finalement, dit Crow.

- Je suis devenu plus fort depuis notre première rencontre. Je n'ai plus jamais perdu un combat depuis ce jour…

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu veux dire.

Il se jeta sans prévenir sur Zoro qui esquiva facilement en roulant sur le sol. Il leva l'un de ses couteaux alors que Crow abattait son arme, et les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. Zoro voulut attaquer avec son autre main mais il fut bloqué par le coup de poing américain de son ennemi. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol et se relevèrent immédiatement avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, chacun bloquant les attaques de son adversaire. Luffy et Nami observaient le combat, impressionnés par la vitesse et la force des deux hommes qui semblaient se neutraliser. Finalement ils se séparèrent, chacun reprenant son souffle.

- Effectivement, tu t'es amélioré, dit Crow.

- Et toi, t'as rien perdu…

La chemise du jeune homme était ouverte, et le majordome vit sa longue cicatrice. Il rit cruellement.

- Je vois que notre précédent combat t'a laissé une marque… indélébile.

- Ouais, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire sans joie. C'est bien. Ca m'a permis de ne jamais oublier. Je me suis juré de devenir le meilleur et de ne plus jamais perdre un combat, et cette cicatrice me rappelle que tant que je ne t'aurais pas fait la peau, mon objectif ne sera pas atteint.

- C'est donc ça cette cicatrice, souffla Nami.

- Quelle cicatrice ? Je l'ai jamais remarquée moi. Et où tu l'as vue toi ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

- Tais-toi et regarde.

Crow sentait qu'il avait le dessous. Au niveau technique et force, ils se valaient, mais Zoro était jeune et récupérait rapidement, tandis que lui avait vieilli, il s'était encroûté. Il sentait qu'il fatiguait. Il avisa Kaya, toujours allongé sur le sol, à peine consciente. Il bondit jusqu'à elle et l'attrapa avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir. Il la souleva d'un bras et plaqua son couteau sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Enfoiré, rugit Zoro. Bats-toi comme un homme !

- Oh tu veux dire avec honneur ? A la loyale ? Je suis un criminel, moi, pas un enfant de chœur. Pourquoi me battre loyalement et perdre quand je peux être une ordure et gagner ? Attention, cria-t-il en voyant Luffy poser la main sur l'un de ses revolvers. Un seul bouge et je lui tranche la gorge.

Nami attrapa le bras de Luffy pour l'empêcher d'intervenir, tandis que Zoro rangeait ses poignards, le regard noir. Plus personne n'osait bouger. Dans les bras de Crow, Kaya se réveillait doucement. Elle se sentait toujours mal et ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, mais elle voyait Usopp en sang, allongé sur le sol.

- Usopp, murmura-t-elle si faiblement que personne ne l'entendit.

Le jeune homme au long nez souffrait comme jamais. Il essayait de se relever mais la douleur était trop importante. Il voyait Crow, menaçant la pauvre Kaya. Et les autres ne pouvaient rien faire. Il serra les poings des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Si seulement il était plus fort, ou plus courageux…

- Usopp, murmura Kaya, un peu plus fort, avant que la pression de la lame sur sa gorge ne s'accentue.

- On se réveille, la belle au bois dormant ? dit Crow. Dommage pour toi, gamine…

Usopp entendit l'appel de son amie et l'entendit gémir… Il devait faire quelque chose. Il réussit à rouler sur le côté et attrapa, dans sa poche, le lance-pierre que lui avait fabriqué son père, il y a longtemps, et qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il s'était entraîné toute sa vie pour cet instant, ses talents avec cette arme allaient enfin servir à quelque chose. Il attrapa un caillou, arma l'élastique du lance-pierre, visa et tira. Crow n'avait rien vu venir et il fut frappé en plein tempe par la pierre. Il poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha Kaya qui tomba sur le sol. Zoro n'hésita pas un instant. En un éclair il dégaina l'un de ses poignards et le lança de toutes ses forces. La lame fila et se planta en plein front du majordome qui tomba en arrière, raide mort. Kaya hurla et s'évanouit.

**oOo**

Nami tournait autour du chariot, folle de joie.

- Est-ce qu'il vous convient Mademoiselle Nami ? demanda Kaya.

- Il est… parfait ! Merci, merci, merci !

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le combat entre Zoro et Crow. Kaya s'était vite remise et Usopp avait pu tout lui expliquer. Le chasseur de primes avait livré le faux majordome au shérif et avait empoché une belle prime, mais il n'avait pas pu en profiter car Nami l'avait rapidement récupérée, de peur que le jeune homme ne la dilapide dans la journée.

Tous les habitants de la ville avaient alors appris qui était le majordome et ce qu'il projetait de faire à Kaya. Ils avaient aussi compris qu'Usopp avait fait preuve de bravoure en essayant de défendre la jeune femme, et il était maintenant considéré comme un vrai héros, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le patron, pour remercier Zoro d'avoir vaincu Crow et sauvé Kaya, avait donné sa plus belle chambre au chasseur de primes et à Luffy, et avait avec plaisir accueilli Usopp. Ils avaient tous profité des derniers jours pour se reposer, mais l'heure du départ était désormais arrivée. Kaya, trop heureuse de remercier ses sauveurs, leur avait offert un beau chariot couvert ainsi que deux chevaux, mais également des réserves de nourriture, des couvertures et des vêtements chauds.

Nami cessa enfin d'admirer le nouveau chariot et monta sur le marchepied avant de s'installer sur le banc. Pendant ce temps, Zoro et Luffy enfourchaient leurs montures. Ils étaient prêts à partir mais semblaient attendre quelque chose. Usopp les observait, nerveux.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait qu'il était temps pour lui de repartir, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien accueilli dans aucune des villes qu'il avait traversées, et il y avait Kaya… La jeune femme le regardait avec son doux sourire. Luffy également, monté sur Mandarine, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le jeune homme au long nez pris son courage à deux mains, se tourna vers le cow-boy, et lui posa la question.

- Est-ce que je peux partir avec vous, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Usopp attendit la réponse, inquiet, les yeux fermés. Mais rien ne venait. Il finit par ouvrir un œil, timidement. Nami et Luffy souriaient largement, alors que Zoro faisait ce qui pouvait peut-être s'apparenter à un léger rictus.

- On se demandait quand t'allais enfin nous le demander, dit Luffy en ajustant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Nami. Monte !

Le jeune homme, heureux comme jamais, allait s'exécuter quand il se retourna et s'approcha de Kaya. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire, mais on voyait sa déception.

- Kaya, je… Je vais revenir, je vous le promets. Je vais voyager avec eux et vivre plein d'aventures, et… Je vais devenir plus fort et plus courageux, et quand je reviendrai, j'aurai plein de nouvelles histoires à vous raconter.

- Je vous attendrai, murmura la jeune femme en lui prenant la main.

Ils se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Zoro toussote ostensiblement, rompant le charme. Usopp salua alors tous les habitants qui s'étaient réunis pour leur dire adieu, et il grimpa sur le chariot près de Nami avant de prendre les rênes. Ils se mirent tous en route sous les acclamations qui résonnèrent longtemps après qu'ils aient quitté la ville.

- Hey, s'exclama soudain Luffy. On a oublié quelque chose d'important !

- Non, répondit Nami d'un ton rassurant, j'ai pris l'argent.

- Je parlais pas de ça…

- C'est la seule chose vraiment importante, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Euh… Non, je pensais aux chevaux que nous a donnés Kaya. Ils n'ont pas encore de noms.

- Et alors ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Cherche pas, souffla Zoro en secouant la tête.

- Il faut leur donner des noms, insista Luffy. Ce sont nos nouveaux compagnons, il leur faut des noms.

Son ton était intraitable, et Nami et Usopp obtempérèrent en soupirant.

- Merry, dit Usopp après avoir bien regardé le hongre alezan qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Berry, fit Nami en observant sa jument pommelée.

- Pas mal.

- C'est tout ? demanda Usopp, étonné. Pas de discours, on trinque pas, on fête pas ça ?

- Bah, c'est quand même que des chevaux, répondit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

Nami éclata de rire, imitée par Usopp et Luffy, même si le cow-boy ne savait pas pourquoi il riait. Même Zoro se fendit d'un petit sourire, et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les quatre jeunes gens prirent la route vers la prochaine ville.

* * *

_**Luffy**__ : Je suis trop content, on a un nouveau compagnon, c'est super._

_**Zoro**__ : Mouais._

_**Nami**__ : Ouais, enfin ça fait une bouche de plus à nourrir, donc de l'argent en moins…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Non mais j'y crois pas, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde, je te signale que grâce à Zoro vous avez récupéré de l'argent, que tu lui a piqué d'ailleurs._

_**Nami**__ : Mais c'est pour éviter qu'il se saoule et que Luffy dépense tout en bouffe._

_**TiteNana**__ : Mouais, on va dire que je te crois… Bon dis-moi Usopp, ça te fait quoi d'être avec ces trois là ?_

_**Usopp**__ : Ben euh… je suis content, je vais pouvoir voyager, et je vais peut-être devenir super courageux._

_**Zoro**__ : Ouais ça serait pas mal que tu deviennes moins trouillard…_

_**TiteNana**__ : T'es pas obligé non plus de devenir un psychopathe comme Zoro. Hey tu me fais pas peur alors range tes poignards…_

_**Usopp**__ : Vous croyez que je reverrais Kaya ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : J'espère pour toi, c'est tellement mignon de te voir rougir niark niark niark. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si on allait manger ?_

_**Zoro**__ : T'as à boire aussi ?_

_**Luffy**__ : J'ai super la dalle, on y va ???_

_**Usopp**__ : Avec plaisir…_

_**Nami**__ : Hey, c'est pas moi qui paye…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Où tu as vu que tu payais ? C'est moi qui invite alors profites-en._

_**Nami**__ : Ah ok, alors ben j'accepte avec plaisir. _

_**TiteNana**__ : Ben voyons… A vendredi tout le monde._

_**Tous**__ : A vendredi._


	6. Chap6: Le cuisinier de ces dames

_Aujourd'hui 1__er__ mai, fête du travail, donc normalement on ne travaille pas… Mais nous comme on vous aime, ben on a bossées pour publier un chapitre le jour prévu. Moi je trouve qu'on est supers comme filles quand même. Non ? Vous battez pas pour nous répondre vous avez raison ^^_

_Donc voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 6 et l'arrivée de notre dragueur national, voire international._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le cuisinier de ces dames**

- Alors Luffy vient vraiment de l'Est ? demanda Usopp en regardant le cow-boy.

Ils cheminaient lentement dans une chaleur étouffante. Luffy et Zoro, sur leurs chevaux ouvraient la marche. Un peu plus loin, Nami et Usopp suivaient dans le chariot en parlant.

- Oui, d'une petite ville qui s'appelle Red Town.

- Et il fait tout ce chemin pour participer à un concours ?

- « Un concours » ? Mais c'est pas n'importe quel concours, Usopp, expliqua Nami en se protégeant les yeux du soleil. Il n'a lieu que tous les cinq ans et rassemble tous les meilleurs tireurs de l'Ouest, qui vont s'affronter pour élire Le meilleur.

- Ouais bah c'est un concours de tir, c'est tout.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ces hommes sont les plus rapides, les plus adroits, ils ont les meilleures armes qu'on peut trouver. Ils élèvent le tir au rang d'art !

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda le jeune homme au long nez, étonné.

- A chaque concours, des participants passent à Log Town, et ils me racontent leurs aventures.

- Mais attends, réalisa Usopp. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Luffy n'aura pas une chance contre ces types !

Nami ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle observait le cow-boy qui avançait silencieusement sur Mandarine, flattant régulièrement l'encolure de sa jument.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu en action, dit-elle finalement, mais il est incroyable. Je ne sais pas s'il gagnera, et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi c'est si important pour lui, mais je pense qu'il va tous nous surprendre.

- Mouais, fit Usopp, pas convaincu. En tout cas il ne risque pas d'être pris au sérieux en se baladant avec ce ridicule chapeau de p…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Nami venait de poser une main sur sa bouche et lui faisait signe de se taire. Le jeune homme fit signe qu'il avait compris et elle enleva sa main.

- Ne dis jamais, mais alors jamais, de mal de son chapeau, chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Usopp sur le même ton.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais il tient à ce chapeau comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et d'après ce que m'a dit Zoro, il pète les plombs quand on en dit du mal.

- D'ac-cord… D'ailleurs en parlant de Zoro, tu sais pourquoi il suit Luffy ?

- Je crois qu'il lui a sauvé la vie et qu'il a l'impression d'avoir une dette envers lui. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit. Moi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, je pense qu'il est curieux, et qu'il veut voir si Luffy va réussir à atteindre Rough Tell.

- Ah… Et tu sais pourquoi il est devenu chasseur de pr…

Nami le fit taire de nouveau.

- Ne pose jamais la question, souffla-t-elle. Et ne parle jamais de ses…

Elle hésita, vérifia que Zoro ne pouvait les entendre, et se pencha vers le jeune homme.

- C-h-e-v-e-u-x.

- Ah ouais, hey tu crois que c'est naturel ou c'est une… On n'en parle pas, dit-il en voyant le regard de Nami, ok, j'ai compris. Mais alors de quoi on peut parler ?

- Et bien, répondit la jeune femme après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, avec Luffy tu peux parler de nourriture, sur le sujet il est intarissable. Et aussi de chevaux, ne me demande pas pourquoi mais il les adore.

- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il voulait absolument qu'on leur donne des noms avant de partir, comprit Usopp en regardant Merry et Berry.

- Voilà. Et avec Zoro, euh… Et bien, au début j'aurais dit les poignards, il en a un arsenal complet dans ses affaires, ça fait presque peur. Mais par contre, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne lui parle surtout pas des trois qu'il garde toujours sur lui. Ah mais par contre tu peux parler d'alcool avec lui, il est incollable sur le sujet, c'est impressionnant ! Il pourrait en parler pendant des heures.

- Je suis pas très alcool m…

A nouveau Nami l'avait fait taire.

- Ne lui dis jamais ça.

- C'est moi ou c'est un peu limité niveau sujets de conversation ? demanda Usopp.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est pour ça que je suis vraiment contente que tu nous aies rejoint, répondit Nami en lui souriant.

- Avec toi, on peut parler de tout ?

- Affirmatif.

- Génial, heureusement que tu es là, dit Usopp en soupirant. Alors, je vais te poser une question. Pourquoi est-ce que Zoro t'appelle « la voleuse » ?

La rouquine se contenta de le regarder d'un air menaçant, et le jeune homme déglutit avant de fixer intensément la croupe des chevaux, notant dans son esprit que ce sujet là également était interdit. Il ne tourna même pas la tête en entendant Nami soupirer longuement.

Le soleil était à son zénith et il était brûlant. La jeune femme commençait à se sentir mal et hésitait à se mettre à l'abri à l'arrière du chariot bâché, mais elle craignait que ses amis ne se perdent si elle n'était pas là pour les guider. Mais elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, son visage ruisselait de sueur, et elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Elle ferma les yeux et s'essuya le front, de plus en plus mal.

Soudain une ombre bienvenue la couvrit, et elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête. Rouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Luffy qui lui sourit. Il lâcha son chapeau de paille qu'il venait de poser sur elle et, sans un mot, retourna à l'avant de leur petit convoi. Nami, enfonça un peu plus le chapeau sur sa tête, souriante, en regardant son ami.

- Je croyais que c'était ton trésor, et que personne d'autre que toi n'avait le droit d'y toucher ? demanda Zoro, mine de rien.

- …, répondit Luffy en mettant ses mains en visière.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Franchement, t'aurais pu…

- Oh, une ville ! l'interrompit le cow-boy, heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet.

Ils ralentirent et furent vite rejoints par le chariot, et c'est tous les quatre qu'ils arrivèrent à la petite ville de CityPrince. Elle était très classique. Un saloon, le bureau du shérif, le télégraphe, un barbier, et plusieurs petites maisons.

- J'ai entendu dire que cette ville a beaucoup de succès, leur dit Nami.

- Oui, confirma Usopp. C'est grâce à leur saloon, on dit qu'on y trouve la meilleure nourriture dans toute la région. Leur chef est jeune à ce qu'il paraît, mais on dit qu'il a un don.

- Luffy ?

Depuis qu'il avait entendu le mot « nourriture », le regard du jeune homme était devenu étrangement fixe, il ne cillait même plus, et de la bave commençait à se former au coin de ses lèvres.

- Ouh là, faut trouver ce saloon vite fait ! cria Zoro.

- Hein ? fit Usopp, qui ne comprenait rien.

- Tu viens de lui rappeler qu'il avait faim, soupira Nami.

Sans les attendre, Luffy mit Mandarine au trot et entra dans la ville, suivi de ses amis. Mais ils furent arrêtés par un étrange spectacle. Un groupe important de femmes d'un certain âge bloquait la rue principale, les forçant à s'arrêter. Elles semblaient très agitées, et chacune tenait par le bras une jeune femme, dont la plupart pleuraient et regardaient par terre. L'une des femmes âgées se plaça devant le groupe et demanda le silence.

- Mesdames, ça ne peut plus durer !

Les femmes approuvèrent.

- Cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure, et nous allons y mettre un terme aujourd'hui !

Des acclamations montèrent de la foule.

- Il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion d'accomplir ses méfaits, car aujourd'hui il va quitter la ville, de gré ou de force !

Les femmes levèrent le poing en poussant des cris rageurs et, leur leader en tête, elles prirent le chemin du saloon. Derrière elles, Luffy et les autres observaient la scène, incrédules.

- On dirait un troupeau de bisons en colère, commenta Usopp.

- Je voudrais pas être à la place du type dont elles parlent, dit Zoro.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ? pesta Luffy. Elles bloquent le chemin du saloon ! Va falloir qu'elles bougent vite fait sinon…

- Euh Luffy, allons plutôt voir ce qui se passe, le coupa Nami. Et puis on pourra peut-être se glisser dans leur groupe et atteindre le saloon, ajouta-t-elle.

- Y a plutôt intérêt, grommela le cow-boy.

Ils avancèrent et virent que le groupe des femmes étaient arrêté devant le saloon. Leur leader vociférait devant l'établissement.

- Sors de là, espèce de Casanova d'opérette !

- Ouais, ramène-toi fissa ! cria une femme, aussitôt imitée par les autres.

Dans le saloon, un bruit de lutte se fit entendre, et soudain un jeune homme blond fut littéralement jeté dehors. Il se rattrapa _in extremis_, et se redressa. Il était grand et mince, blond avec des cheveux assez longs, dont une mèche retombait devant son œil gauche, le cachant complètement. Il alluma une cigarette, pas du tout effrayé par la foule de femmes en colère qui voulait le lyncher, et redressa enfin la tête pour les regarder.

- Mesdames, fit-il simplement en inclinant légèrement le buste.

- Sanji, rugit la femme qui était leur porte-parole. Tu as volé l'innocence de ma fille !

- De la mienne aussi !

- Et la mienne !

Toutes les femmes hurlaient leur colère, tandis que leurs filles, gênées, regardaient le sol. Les spectateurs étaient nombreux, dont Luffy et les autres, hilares. Le cow-boy en avait même, provisoirement, oublié sa faim.

- Comment est-ce qu'elles vont pouvoir trouver un mari maintenant ?

- Plus personne ne voudra d'elles !

- Tu as gâché leurs vies !

Sanji recevait toutes ces accusations avec un petit sourire, sans montrer la moindre trace d'inquiétude ou de culpabilité. Finalement, il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette avant de la laisser tomber et de l'écraser sous sa chaussure. Ensuite, il descendit lentement les marches menant au perron du saloon et se campa devant les femmes. Et alors qu'elles retenaient leur souffle, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et leur adressa à toutes son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Ah, mais je comprends maintenant d'où ces jeunes femmes tiennent leur beauté.

- Il est mort, souffla Zoro.

- Elles ne vont pas le rater, dit Luffy.

- Aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte, ajouta Usopp.

Le groupe des femmes murmurait, elles se regardaient, un peu décontenancées. Sanji, sentant cela, en rajouta.

- Vos filles sont ravissantes, bien sûr, mais vous mesdames… Vous avez cette maturité, cette expérience qui fait de vous de vraies femmes, si séduisantes…

Une des femmes se mit à glousser, aussitôt imitée par plusieurs autres, rougissantes comme des jeunes filles. Sanji accentua encore son avantage en leur faisant un clin d'œil et en leur décochant un sourire renversant. Même leur leader avait oublié sa colère et son projet de le jeter hors de la ville, et elle lui faisait des œillades tout ce qu'il y a de moins discrètes.

- Mes déesses, dit le jeune homme, je dois vous abandonner, même si mon cœur saigne de ne pouvoir contempler plus longtemps votre beauté. Mais le devoir m'appelle.

Des gloussements lui répondirent, et sur un dernier sourire, il remonta jusqu'au perron et entra dans le saloon sur un dernier signe d'adieu. Les femmes, complètement retournées, ne sachant même plus pourquoi elles étaient là, se dispersèrent rapidement. Luffy, Zoro et Usopp n'avaient pas bougé et étaient bouches bée.

- Ce type est incroyable…, murmura Usopp.

- Balèze, dit Luffy avec respect.

- Je le déteste ce gars, gronda Zoro.

- Bon vous venez ? demanda Nami qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans le saloon.

Les garçons reprirent rapidement leurs esprits et, après avoir attaché leurs chevaux et mis le chariot à l'abri, ils rejoignirent leur amie, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de leur négocier des chambres.

En entrant dans le saloon, ils la trouvèrent en grande discussion avec le patron et la virent, souriante, lui serrer la main.

- Non ! cria Zoro en tapant du poing sur le comptoir. Pas question de nous refaire le même coup qu'à Lying Town Nous aussi on veut une vraie chambre, pas un taudis, espèce de rapiat !

- Euh… Messieurs, dit le patron, surpris par la colère du chasseur de primes. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- T'es un grand malade, dit Nami, l'air vexé. Tu me fais passer pour une peste, et une sans cœur, alors que je viens de demander la meilleure chambre pour vous.

- C'est ça, fit le jeune homme, loin d'être convaincu.

- C'est vrai, dit le patron, un peu effrayé par Zoro.

- Je le croirai quand je le verrai.

Nami haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Luffy et Usopp. Le conteur souriait en observant la scène mais Luffy, lui, était déjà installé à une table, la bave aux lèvres.

- Magnez-vous, j'ai faim, moi !

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier par toi-même, dit finalement Nami en se tournant vers Zoro.

- C'est peut-être ce que je vais faire, j'ai aucune confiance en toi ! Eh, vous, dit-il en se tournant vers le patron. Montrez-moi les chambres.

- Euh, bien monsieur.

- Zoro ! Il va d'abord nous apporter à manger ! s'exclama Luffy. Y a des priorités !

- Et bah ton estomac attendra.

- Espèce de…

- Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît, dit le patron avec un geste d'apaisement. C'est mon cuisinier qui va venir prendre votre commande, ne vous en faites pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il à l'attention de Zoro, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Ah mais… Attendez, il y a un problème. Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Nami, vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- S'il-vous-plaît, c'est pour votre bien. Mon cuisinier…

- On s'en fout, intervint Zoro, il ne va pas la manger. Allez, on bouge.

Le patron haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'escalier, s'arrêtant juste un instant pour frapper à la porte de la cuisine, suivi comme son ombre par Zoro. Nami et Usopp, eux, allèrent s'installer près d'un Luffy au bord de la crise d'hypoglycémie.

- C'est bizarre, tu sais ce qu'a voulu dire le patron ? demanda Usopp.

- Non, mais il doit y avoir un problème avec ce fameux cuisinier…

A ce moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Sanji, le jeune homme blond qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt. Il était en train de nouer un tablier autour de sa taille, tête basse. Finalement il releva les yeux et aperçut ses clients, le cow-boy qui bavait sur la table, le type bizarre avec son long nez, et…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, le souffle court. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il allait sûrement lui transpercer la poitrine. Il cilla plusieurs fois, vérifiant que cette divine apparition n'était pas un simple mirage. Mais non, la déesse rousse assise à cette table était bien réelle. Le jeune homme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en contemplant la jeune femme, son imagination débridée se laissant aller à deviner les formes de Nami sous sa robe.

- Tiens, c'est le type de tout à l'heure, dit Usopp en se retournant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Oh ! fit Sanji en joignant les mains et en se précipitant vers la table.

Avant que Nami ait pu réagir, il lui saisit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un délicat baiser. Ensuite, il lui fit un sourire charmeur et un regard langoureux, avant de se recoiffer d'un mouvement gracieux. Luffy et Usopp observaient la scène, bouches bée, tandis que la jeune femme, gênée, essayait désespérément de récupérer sa main.

- Oh beauté céleste qui illumine ma journée, et ma vie toute entière ! Le dieu de l'Amour vient de me décocher sa flèche ravageuse, et mon cœur t'appartient désormais tout entier !

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il a séduit toutes ces femmes, marmonna Usopp avant de recevoir un violent coup de pied.

- N'interromps pas mon chant de l'Amour, toi, Long-pif ! s'exclama Sanji en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- Techniquement, c'est pas un chant, répondit Usopp avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de pied.

- Hey, mais c'est toi le cuisinier ! fit Luffy en avisant son tablier. Et bah je meurs de faim, alors arrête de draguer et…

- Ma beauté, dit Sanji sans tenir compte de l'interruption, sens-tu nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson ? Nous sommes liés désormais par l'Amour…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Zoro qui observait la scène, intrigué. Le chasseur de primes et le cuisinier se fixèrent un instant et l'atmosphère sembla se refroidir autour de la table. La tension monta d'un coup.

- C'est toi le pervers, dit finalement Zoro.

- Jolis cheveux, fit Sanji d'un air sarcastique.

Nami essayait sans succès de récupérer sa main, ne voulant pas être prise dans les dégâts collatéraux de ce qui allait suivre. Zoro, abasourdi que quelqu'un ose se moquer de lui, posa la main sur l'un des poignards accroché sur son torse, tandis que Sanji le narguait.

- Sanji ! Ramène-toi en cuisine ! cria le patron, voyant venir les ennuis.

Le jeune homme sursauta, soupira avant de lâcher la main de Nami, non sans l'avoir avant couverte de baisers.

- Ma chérie, le devoir m'appelle, mais je reviens vite, c'est une promesse.

La jeune femme, trop heureuse d'être enfin libérée, ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et le cuisinier rejoignit rapidement la cuisine, sous le regard furieux du patron. Zoro, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Euh, Zoro, il est parti, dit Usopp.

- Je vais tuer ce type.

- Ah… Euh…

- Ok, dit Luffy, mais t'attends qu'il nous ait amené la bouffe alors. Ca va Nami ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en s'essuyant le dos de la main. Franchement j'ai déjà connu des dragueurs collants, mais lui il est encore à un autre niveau.

- Je vais tuer ce type, répéta Zoro en s'asseyant.

- C'est bon on a compris.

A ce moment, deux personnes entrèrent dans le saloon. L'homme était jeune, très bien habillé et semblait assez riche. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme qui regardait nerveusement autour d'elle. Le patron les installa à une table proche de celle de Luffy, et partit chercher Sanji. L'homme dévorait littéralement sa compagne des yeux.

- Annabelle, disait-il. Je suis beau, je suis riche, je suis fort et courageux. Qu'est-ce qui vous retient d'accepter ma demande en mariage ?

- William…, fit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux, alors qu'il lui prenait la main.

- « Riche » je veux bien, dit soudain Sanji qui était apparu près de leur table sans qu'ils le voient. « Fort et courageux » ça reste à prouver. Quant à « beau », franchement de qui tu te moques ?

William lâcha la main de sa compagne et leva les yeux pour voir le cuisinier, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Sanji se tourna ensuite vers la femme et lui prit à son tour la main en la fixant avec intensité.

- Annabelle, ma belle amie. Tu es de plus en plus séduisante à chaque fois que je te vois. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, ma chérie ?

La jeune femme piqua un fard et fixa le sol alors que William se levait précipitamment, fou de rage.

- Pas elle aussi ? hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par la haine.

Sanji se contenta de sourire un peu plus.

- Mais est-ce qu'il reste une jeune femme dans cette ville que tu n'aies pas dévoyée ? hurla William.

- Moi, fit Nami en levant la main.

- Pas encore, répondit Sanji en lui faisant un clin d'œil, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Je vais te faire la peau !

William, sous les encouragements de Zoro, sortit son arme et la braqua sur Sanji mais le jeune homme, pas du tout inquiet, lui fit sauter le revolver des mains d'un remarquable coup de pied, avant de le faire tomber. Annabelle, les yeux brillants, était impressionnée. Sanji, qui ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main, lui lança une œillade ravageuse.

- Je ne peux décemment pas abîmer ces magnifiques dons de Dieu, dit-il en désignant ses mains. Elles ne sont faites que pour cuisiner et caresser la peau des femmes, comme ça, ajouta-t-il en lui touchant doucement la joue, manquant faire défaillir Annabelle.

William, qui s'était relevé, se jeta sur lui en hurlant. Sanji lâcha enfin la main de la jeune femme, et flanqua un grand coup de pied dans le visage de son adversaire qui s'écroula sur le sol. L'homme, sentant qu'il avait le dessous, rampa vers la porte, le visage en sang. Il sortit en hurlant qu'il se vengerait, suivi par Annabelle qui se fendit d'un sourire à l'attention de Sanji avant de partir. Le cuisinier attendit qu'il soit sorti et se tourna vers la table de Nami en se recoiffant, comme si de rien n'était.

- Est-ce que tu es impressionnée ma beauté ? demanda-t-il à Nami.

- Pas du tout.

- Mais nous on serait vachement impressionnés si tu nous apportais enfin à bouffer ! s'exclama Luffy.

Sanji, sentant l'urgence dans la voix du cow-boy, retourna en cuisine et en revint rapidement avec le déjeuner, posant sur la table des plats simples mais très appétissants. Les garçons se jetèrent aussitôt dessus, surtout Luffy qui engloutissait la nourriture à une vitesse phénoménale. Nami, quant à elle, allait se servir quand Sanji revint vers elle, les bras chargés de mets magnifiquement réalisés, paraissant succulents. Il les déposa devant elle avec une avalanche de compliments. Les trois garçons s'étaient arrêtés de manger pour contempler le véritable menu gastronomique que le cuisinier avait préparé pour Nami.

- Les plus beaux des mets pour la plus belle des femmes, se contenta de dire Sanji.

- C'est incroyable, fit la jeune femme, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

- C'est pas juste ! s'exclama Luffy.

La nourriture destinée aux trois hommes faisait bien pâle figure à côté des plats de Nami, et ils lorgnaient tous vers l'assiette de leur amie.

- Le jour où vous serez aussi séduisants qu'elle, dit le cuisinier en allumant une cigarette, vous aurez droit au même menu. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'un ai menaçant, le premier qui essaye de lui voler de la bouffe, je le crucifie sur place.

Usopp déglutit et se replongea dans son assiette tandis que Zoro, plus occupé à vider la bouteille de vin posée sur la table se fendait d'un reniflement méprisant. Mais Luffy, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Ah ouais ? fit-il en défiant le cuisinier du regard. Tu veux dire que si j'essaye de lui piquer sa bouffe tu vas, toi, me faire du mal ?

- Affirmatif, répondit Sanji sur le même ton.

- Les gars…, commença Nami sans qu'ils l'écoutent.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça. Donc si je fais ça, dit Luffy en avançant sa main vers l'assiette de son amie, qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?

- Je vais te péter le bras…

- Oh les machos ! cria Nami en attirant enfin leur attention. Toi, dit-elle à Sanji, merci pour tout ça mais je ne payerai que pour ce qu'on a commandé, compris ? Et toi, dit-elle à Luffy, espèce d'idiot, tu n'as qu'à me demander si tu en veux. Tu crois que je garderais tout ça pour moi ?

- Merci Nami ! fit Luffy avec un air si reconnaissant que la jeune femme sourit.

- Et nous ? demanda Usopp en voyant le cow-boy attaquer sérieusement les plats de son amie.

- Vous, vous mangez ce que vous avez dans votre assiette, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Harpie, marmonnèrent ensemble Usopp et Zoro.

- Chest délichieux, fit Luffy en regardant le cuisinier, très impressionné. Chai Chamais rien manché d'auchi bon !

Sanji inclina la tête en souriant, heureux de voir son talent reconnu. Il fut rapidement rappelé en cuisine, pour le grand bonheur de Nami qui supportait difficilement son baratin et ses compliments permanents.

Sitôt leur déjeuner terminé, les jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent du saloon et allèrent visiter la ville. Luffy et Zoro dénichèrent un armurier et y passèrent tout l'après-midi, alors que Nami et Usopp trouvaient une bibliothèque. Le jeune homme occupa la vieille bibliothécaire en lui racontant ses aventures palpitantes pendant que Nami « empruntait » des cartes des environs. A la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent au saloon où c'était l'heure d'affluence. Tout le monde connaissait les talents culinaires de Sanji, et tous les soirs l'établissement était plein à craquer, tout le monde souhaitant profiter du don du cuisinier.

Luffy et les autres purent donc manger tranquilles, sans voir le jeune homme blond, à la grande joie de Nami. Elle remarqua néanmoins que peu de femmes étaient présentes, et que les hommes regardaient tous vers la cuisine avec hostilité. Plusieurs fois elle entendit murmurer le nom de Sanji d'un ton haineux. Mais ça n'était pas son problème, et elle préféra se concentrer sur le repas divin qui leur était servi. Ensuite, les quatre amis montèrent dans leur chambre pour la nuit, prévoyant de repartir dès le lendemain.

A l'extérieur, caché dans l'ombre d'une maison, un homme observait le saloon. Il était là depuis plusieurs heures, notant les allées et venues. La lumière de la lune éclaira son crâne et sa main bandés ainsi que le costume de bagnard caché en partie par son manteau.

- Ils sont bien là ?

- Affirmatif, chef, lui répondit une vois venue de nulle part.

Une tête d'homme sorti du tonneau contre lequel le bandit était appuyé. Il regarda autour de lui quelques instants avant de replonger dans sa cachette.

- Mais il y a deux personnes de plus avec eux, chef, dit un autre homme.

Il bougea et apparut alors, ses vêtements de la même couleur que le mur l'ayant totalement dissimulé jusque là.

- Deux personnes ?

- Oui, un type bizarre à l'air faible, avec un long nez. Et une jeune femme.

L'homme sourit et serra le poing. La lumière de la lune l'éclaira de nouveau, complètement cette fois. Il se fendit d'un sourire cruel, qui étira son maquillage de clown passablement abîmé. Son nez proéminant et rouge, et ses longs cheveux sales achevaient ce portait.

- Ils m'ont humilié, moi, le grand Baggy et mes hommes, les as du camouflage. Mais ils vont voir… Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Personne ne s'oppose à nous sans en payer le prix !

**oOo**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, et Sanji entra discrètement. La lumière de la lune, qui passait à travers les volets, éclaira son visage réjoui alors qu'il regardait la forme endormie dans le lit. Il se frotta les mains. Nami dormait profondément. Le jeune homme se retint de glousser. Enfin, après avoir attendu ce moment toute la journée, il allait enfin pouvoir approcher la belle, douce, élégante et… Ronfleuse, Nami ?

Un peu surpris, Sanji haussa finalement les épaules. Elle n'en était que plus charmante. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, de plus en plus rouge alors qu'il s'imaginait réveillant sa belle endormie d'un tendre baiser et… Il s'empourpra un peu plus en imaginant la suite et se pencha sur la jeune femme, qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil de plomb. Il s'approcha un peu plus et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il commença par poser délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Nami, si douce, si… Musclée ? La jeune femme grogna dans son sommeil et toussa. Sanji, qui s'était penché, eut un mouvement de recul en sentant l'haleine chargée de sa dulcinée.

Dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, le cuisinier commença à douter. S'était-il trompé de chambre ? Mais c'étaient bien les vêtements de Nami qui étaient pliés sur la chaise près du lit, ses vêtements ainsi que… Sanji devint tellement rouge, en voyant la légère combinaison en soie jetée négligemment sur la chaise, qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser. L'œil humide, il regarda la forme endormie sous les draps. Il avança la main et lui caressa la joue, si douce… Enfin. Râpeuse plutôt. Mais Nami ne se réveillait toujours pas. Le cuisinier décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se pencha alors en avant, décidé à embrasser la jeune femme pour la réveiller.

Zoro, sentant quelqu'un assis sur son lit, entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage du cuisinier, yeux fermés et lui offrant ses lèvres.

- Gya ! cria Zoro.

- Gya ! cria Sanji en ouvrant les yeux.

- Gyaaa ! crièrent-ils tous les deux.

Un choc se fit entendre derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit. Luffy, Usopp et Nami tombèrent alors sur le sol, les uns sur les autres, pliés de rire. Incapables de se calmer, ils se roulaient sur le sol en se tenant les côtes, essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Zoro et Sanji les observaient, les traits figés, les yeux exorbités, évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

- Ma-Ma-Ma chérie, balbutia Sanji en regardant la jeune femme avec un air de chien battu. Tu es… Pourquoi tu n'étais pas…

Il fut interrompu par un long frisson qui lui parcourut l'épine dorsale en repensant aux pensées qu'il avait eues, à la façon dont il lui avait caressé la joue… Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en position fœtale, complètement désespéré.

- Je le savais, dit la jeune femme en se relevant, un peu calmée. J'en ai croisé d'autres des pervers comme toi, j'étais persuadée que tu tenterais quelque chose cette nuit.

- Alors c'était pour ça, réalisa Zoro. La partie de poker dans ta chambre, c'était ton idée. C'était pour ça, tu… Tu m'as piégé !

- On a joué et tu as gagné, c'est tout, répondit Nami en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais, tu as gagné, renchérit Usopp en faisant un clin d'œil à Luffy.

- Tu m'as laissé gagner pour que je prenne ta chambre !

- Evidemment, je ne perds jamais au poker. Jamais.

- Sale voleuse à la con !

- Oh toi ! rugit Sanji en se mettant debout. Pas un mot contre ma chérie ! On n'insulte jamais une femme !

- Toi, je vais te faire la peau, gronda Zoro, en évitant toujours de croiser le regard du cuisinier.

- Essaye un peu ! Psychopathe !

- Pervers !

- Là, il n'a pas tort, dit Nami.

- Mais, ma beauté…, protesta le cuisinier avant de s'interrompre en voyant le regard dur de la jeune femme.

Finalement il soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Bah, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé.

- Moi je peux par contre, rétorqua Zoro. Viens là que je te…

- Stop ! dit Nami. Ca suffit pour ce soir. Toi tu sors, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Sanji.

- C'est raté pour cette nuit mais je n'abandonne pas, répondit-il d'un air charmeur. Aucune femme n'a jamais réussi à résister à mon charme.

- Il y a un début à tout, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme. Maintenant sors d'ici et oublie-moi.

Sanji sourit et s'exécuta, sortant de la chambre les mains dans les poches. Nami vira ensuite ses amis, malgré les protestations de Zoro, et tous purent finalement reprendre le cours normal de leur nuit.

Dans l'ombre du saloon, plusieurs hommes vêtus de noir rebroussèrent chemin. L'opération « vengeance » avait été interrompue, et leur chef allait piquer une vraie crise en apprenant cela. C'était décidément une mauvaise nuit.

**oOo**

Zoro se leva le dernier, le lendemain matin. Il était de très mauvaise humeur, ayant sans doute passé la pire nuit de sa vie. Après avoir regagné la chambre des garçons, son sommeil avait été troublé par des cauchemars terribles, où le cuisinier pervers tenait toujours le premier rôle. Grognant et pestant, il descendit l'escalier et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient déjà installés dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il fut accueilli par des rires étouffés et des regards en coin. Les fusillant du regard, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Mauvaise nuit, Zoro ? demanda Usopp.

- La ferme.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Sanji se précipita jusqu'à la table, les bras chargés de pâtisseries et autres petites douceurs qu'il déposa devant eux. Il chercha le regard de Nami mais celle-ci, froide comme un glaçon, fit comme s'il n'était pas là. Le jeune homme soupira tristement et se retourna. Mais à ce moment, il croisa le regard de Zoro. La tension monta en flèche et ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants avant que Sanji ne retourne son attention vers Nami.

- Nami-chérie, je t'en prie ma beauté céleste, pardonne-moi.

- Mérite-le.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Elle regarda Luffy qui dévorait allègrement toutes les pâtisseries présentes sur la table. Le cow-boy, la bouche pleine, lui fit des signes frénétiques.

- Euh… Tu n'as qu'à refaire de ces petites choses au café, là… Et aussi celle-là, avec le glaçage rose ? Et celle-là aussi ? Bon, dit-elle finalement à Sanji, tu n'as qu'à nous resservir de tout, et j'envisagerai peut-être de te pardonner.

- A tes ordres, mon amour !

Le cuisinier fonça en cuisine alors que Luffy regardait Nami avec un air tellement reconnaissant qu'elle se mit à rire.

- Alors les jeunes, est-ce que tout va bien ? leur demanda le patron du saloon en approchant.

- Nami fait tourner votre cuisinier en bourrique mais sinon tout va bien, répondit Usopp.

- C'est très bien, mais il va finir par me ruiner en vous offrant toutes ces pâtisseries. Dites, ajouta-t-il, faites attention si vous vous promenez dans le coin, il paraît que des types louches sont arrivés en ville hier. Des gens pas recommandables. Le shérif les cherche mais ils n'arrêtent pas de lui filer entre les pattes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, répondit Nami. Au contraire, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. N'est-ce pas Zoro ?

- Hein ?

- Tu vas avoir du boulot, c'est bien ça. Faudrait pas que tu t'encroûtes.

- Tu parles, grommela le chasseur de primes.

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui entra en poussant la porte du saloon à la volée, suivi d'une foule d'hommes en colère.

- Sanji ! hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et ils reconnurent William, le jeune homme que le cuisinier avait humilié la veille. Sanji sortit de la cuisine et se planta devant lui, un peu surpris.

- Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi ! Espèce d'ordure ! cria William, fou de rage. Je vais te faire la peau !

- Ils sont nombreux ceux qui m'on dit ça…

- Tu vas souffrir !

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses…

- Je te défie ! hurla l'homme. A midi, dans la grande rue ! On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

Derrière lui, la foule l'acclama.

- Il a raison, cria un homme. On n'en peut plus !

- Tu vas payer !

- Ouais, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de séduire nos filles !

- Et nos femmes !

- Et nos sœurs… Et nos cousines, aussi.

- Et moi, il a même dragué ma voisine.

- Celle qui porte un dentier ? Et qui boîte ?

- Ouais, mais elle est quand même vachement bien conservée.

- La ferme ! hurla William. Ce midi, devant le saloon. A moins que tu aies peur ?

- C'est bien la première fois que je prends un rendez-vous avec un homme, marmonna le cuisinier, songeur. Mais d'accord. Si tu as encore envie de te faire humilier…

William ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit du saloon comme une furie. Sanji haussa les épaules et retourna en cuisine. A la table, Luffy et les autres avaient suivi la scène.

- La dévastatrice colère des cocus, dit Usopp, pensif.

- Pourvu qu'ils lui mettent une dérouillée, commenta Zoro.

- Ca promet d'être intéressant en tout cas, ajouta Nami.

- Echqui rechte encore des gakeaux ?

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un homme s'éclipsait discrètement du saloon. Il traversa la grande rue et passa dans une petite ruelle.

- Alors ?

- Ils ont l'air de traîner avec le cuisinier du saloon, chef.

- Celui qui vient d'être provoqué en duel ?

Baggy observa le saloon quelques instants avant de sourire en se frottant les mains.

- J'ai une idée…

**oOo**

A midi, toute la ville était réunie dans la grande rue. De nombreuses jeunes femmes étaient présentes, inquiètes, encadrées par leurs pères, frères, oncles… Tous les hommes étaient là, décidés à assister à la chute du séducteur, du Casanova de CityPrince Luffy et les autres étaient présents aussi, bien décidés à profiter du spectacle. William et Sanji se faisaient face.

Mais alors que le cuisinier, très détendu, fumait en lançant des œillades au public féminin, son adversaire était particulièrement nerveux. Mais il avait le soutien de toute la population masculine de la ville, et de Zoro également qui l'avait encouragé et lui avait donné quelques conseils avant le début du duel. Dans l'ombre et parmi la foule, Baggy et ses hommes attendaient leur heure.

- Nami-chérie, dit soudain Sanji en lui souriant, tu risque de tomber passionnément amoureuse de moi quand tu m'auras vu me battre. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Surtout ne lutte pas, laisse toi emporter par la passion.

- Ouais, ouais, on verra, marmonna la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hey, William ! cria Zoro. Ne le rate pas mon vieux !

- Sale con gronda Sanji avant de se reprendre. Tu perds rien pour attendre, grommela-t-il en lançant un regard assassin au chasseur de primes.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, espèce de pervers ?

- Qu'on a des comptes à régler, tête de cactus !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? rugit Zoro en dégainant l'un de ses poignards. Je vais te tuer !

- Viens là si tu l'oses, je t'attends ! répondit Sanji sur le même ton.

- Oh ! C'est moi ton adversaire, cria William, vexé que tout le monde se désintéresse de lui.

- Bon, j'expédie l'autre, là, dit le cuisinier, et ensuite je m'occupe de toi !

- J'attends de voir ça, répliqua Zoro.

L'horloge de la ville commença à égrener les douze coups de midi, et tout le monde attendit, tendu, la fin du décompte. William, dont les mains tremblaient légèrement, était prêt à dégainer. Sanji, les mains dans les poches, fixait son adversaire. 10, 11…

- C'est le moment, murmura William.

- C'est le moment, dit Annabelle, inquiète.

- C'est le moment, cria Baggy. Allez les gars !

Avant que quiconque ait réagi, Baggy et ses Sleepy boys commencèrent à tirer. Les hommes s'étaient dissimulés dans la foule, habillés comme les habitants de la ville. Tout le monde sortit ses armes, mais personne ne savait sur qui tirer. Les femmes hurlaient et cherchaient à s'enfuir au milieu des tirs. La grande rue était devenue un vrai champ de bataille. Au milieu, Baggy hurlait de rire, canardant à tout va. Tous les hommes de la ville furent rapidement neutralisés par les bandits, et désormais seuls Sanji, Luffy et les autres, ainsi que William, qui s'était réfugié derrière un tonneau, restaient pour défendre la ville.

- Chapeau de paille ! Tu vas subir la colère du grand Baggy ! hurla l'homme. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de m'avoir humilié !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Nami en flanquant une claque à l'arrière du crâne du cow-boy.

- Méheu, je sais même pas qui c'est ce type ! Zoro, tu le reconnais ?

- Je me demande…

- Vous… Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Baggy était dépité, et ses hommes avaient beau essayer de le réconforter en lui affirmant qu'il était redoutable et que son nom était craint dans tout l'Ouest, le clown n'en revenait pas.

- C'est comment son nom ? se demanda Luffy. Boogie ? Bunny ? Baddy ?

- Baggy ! hurla l'intéressé.

- Son visage me dit quelque chose, murmura Zoro. Je me demande si ce ne sont pas ces types auxquels on a mis une dérouillée avant d'arriver à Log Town.

- Ah mais oui ! réalisa Luffy. Evidemment ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ce type, avec son nez bizarre…

- Tu oses dire que mon nez est horrible et qu'il est complètement ridicule ! rugit Baggy. Tu es mort, chapeau de paille !

Il sortit un deuxième revolver de son manteau et tira en direction de Luffy et de ses amis. Zoro et Usopp s'écartèrent, tandis que le cow-boy plaquait Nami au sol pour la protéger. Il la fit rentrer dans l'un des bâtiments pour la mettre à l'abri et se retourna pour se plonger dans la bataille. Usopp, effrayé et ne sachant comment se rendre utile, suivit Nami à l'intérieur de la maison. Sanji et Zoro se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

- Ne me gêne, cria Zoro en se battant. C'est pas la place d'un cuistot !

- Tu va voir ce qu'il peut faire le cuistot, répondit Sanji en distribuant des coups de pied à tout va. Je suis sûr que j'en bats plus que toi !

- Je tiens le pari !

Luffy déchargeait ses revolvers, désarmant ou abbattant rapidement les Sleepy boys. Non loin de là, Sanji et Zoro se battaient en comptant les points, et Usopp qui observait la scène ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe. Soudain un des hommes entra en hurlant dans la maison où ils s'étaient réfugiés et pointa sa carabine vers Nami et Usopp. La jeune femme réagit aussitôt et sortit son petit revolver de sa botte. Elle tira et l'homme s'écroula, touché en plein cœur. Usopp regarda Nami, impressionné. Même elle réussissait à se défendre, tandis que lui… Il n'était qu'un boulet, une poule mouillée. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il saisit la carabine de leur agresseur et se posta dans l'encoignure de la porte. Il se mit alors à tirer, faisant mouche à chaque fois.

- Usopp, tu sais tirer ? demanda Nami en l'observant.

- On dirait…

Dans la grande rue, le combat se poursuivait. Luffy se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait plus de munitions. Cherchant un endroit sûr pour recharger, il ne vit pas Baggy lever son arme et la pointer sur lui, dans son dos.

- Luffy ! hurla Nami.

Un coup de feu retentit et Baggy hurla en lâchant son arme. Usopp soupira, heureux de ne pas avoir raté ce tir alors que Nami se jetait à son cou, soulagée. Luffy s'était retourné pour voir Baggy s'enfuir en hurlant, appelant tous ses hommes. Plusieurs restèrent au sol, mais la plupart réussirent à se relever, et ils prirent la fuite.

Usopp et Nami sortirent de la maison et vinrent rejoindre Luffy qui remercia le conteur de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Le jeune homme n'était pas peu fier de son exploit, lui qui devait toujours être protégé par les autres d'habitude. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir, car la situation s'envenimait un peu plus loin.

- J'ai gagné !

- Non c'est moi !

Sanji et Zoro se faisaient face, fous de rage.

- J'en ai eu douze !

- Moi aussi !

- Tu mens !

Zoro se jeta sur le cuisinier qui esquiva de justesse. Celui-ci lança un formidable coup de pied au visage de son adversaire qui l'évita. Mais Sanji, emporté dans son élan, brisa le pilier du porche du barbier. Zoro se jeta sur lui et le poussa contre le second pilier qui céda à son tour. Le porche craqua avant de s'écrouler. Les deux jeunes gens l'évitèrent et reprirent leur combat. Sanji prit son élan et bondit vers le chasseur de primes qui roula sur le sol pour l'éviter. Le cuisinier finit sa course à travers la vitre d'une maison. Il ressortit fou de rage et couvert de coupures.

Il frappa alors Zoro en plein torse, de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci, le souffle coupé, fut projeté contre un chariot. Le frein qui le retenait fut brisé et, entraîné par la pente, le chariot finit sa course dans l'église, détruisant complètement les portes du bâtiment. Les gens, qui s'était réfugiés là pendant la bataille, sortirent en hurlant et regardèrent d'où venait le chariot. Ils virent alors Sanji qui continuait à se battre contre Zoro, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Le cuisinier dut sentir les ennuis arriver car il commença à regarder autour de lui, se rendant seulement compte des dégâts qu'il avait provoqués. Il hésita un instant. S'il fuyait, Zoro penserait avoir gagné leur combat. Mais d'un autre côté, affronter toute une foule en colère…

- Sanji ! hurla quelqu'un. On va te tuer !

Le jeune homme prit sa décision et, sans attendre, il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put pour éviter la colère de ses concitoyens. Luffy, Nami et Usopp le regardèrent partir, étonnés, tandis que Zoro se rengorgeait, fier de lui.

- Quel espèce de lâche, dit-il en rejoignant ses amis.

- Dis donc toi ! gronda Nami. Tu m'expliques comment on va avoir la prime maintenant que tu as laissé filer ce Baggy ?

- Mais…

- C'est bien beau de se battre avec le cuistot ! Mais c'est pas ça qui va rembourser ta dette. Espèce d'imbécile !

- Alors elle a quel goût la victoire ? demanda innocemment Usopp avant de croiser le regard de Zoro. Non… Attends… Repose ce poignard… A l'aide !

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, Luffy sellait Mandarine pendant qu'Usopp et Zoro chargeaient le chariot. Les habitants étaient tous rassemblés pour saluer le départ de leurs sauveurs. Reconnaissants, ils leur avaient offert toute la nourriture et de tout l'alcool qu'ils pouvaient emporter. L'armurier avait même fait cadeau d'un fusil à longue portée pour Usopp qui avait fait preuve de ses talents de sniper. L'heure était maintenant aux adieux.

- Mais où est Sanji ? demanda soudain Usopp. C'est bizarre qu'il ne courre pas après Nami en la demandant en mariage…

- Ce type, gronda le shérif. Il a détruit la moitié de la ville avec ses conneries !

- Il était pas tout seul à se battre, fit remarquer le conteur avant que Zoro ne le fasse taire.

- Vous devriez le passer au goudron et aux plumes, conseilla le chasseur de primes d'un air compatissant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est prévu. Plus personne ne le supporte ici. Déjà, avant, il séduisait nos femmes et nos filles, mais maintenant ça… C'est la goutte de bière qui fait déborder la chopine !

- Hein ? fit Usopp.

- S'il se montre, on le lynche !

Zoro lui tapa dans le dos, lui proposant son aide, tandis qu'Usopp notait la nouvelle expression qu'il venait d'apprendre, des fois qu'il pourrait la replacer. Pendant ce temps, Luffy avait terminé de seller les chevaux et rejoignit ses amis pour saluer les habitants de CityPrince.

- Hey ! Mais c'est pas Sanji là-bas ?

Tout le monde suivit la direction indiquée par Usopp et ils virent, caché sur un toit, le cuisinier qui les observait. Le jeune homme jura en essayant de se dissimuler mais le mal était fait.

- Sanji ! cria le shérif. Descends de là vaurien, c'est un ordre !

- Cours toujours !

Les hommes se jetèrent vers lui mais il sauta de toit en toit pour leur échapper.

- C'est moi où…

- On dirait qu'il vient vers nous ?

- On se tire avant qu'il nous rattrape ! cria Zoro en bondissant sur Bailey.

Usopp se dépêcha de rejoindre Nami dans le chariot et prit les rênes de Merry et Berry, tandis que Luffy enfourchait vivement Mandarine. Pendant ce temps, toujours suivi par la foule, Sanji continuait à fuir.

- Nami-chérie ! cria-t-il. Attends-moi !

- Vite, dit Zoro.

Le cuisinier sauta du toit du barbier et atterrit souplement sur le sol. Il avisa un cheval attaché près de lui, en attrapa les rênes et sauta sur son dos avant de le talonner pour rejoindre Luffy et les autres.

- Là ! hurla le shérif. Ne le laissez pas fuir !

- C'est pas vrai, ils vont nous poursuivre nous aussi, cria Usopp.

Sanji les rejoignit rapidement.

- Luffy, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

- Pas question ! hurla Zoro.

- Tu veux pas rester avec tes copines ? demanda Usopp en désignant les jeunes femmes en pleurs qui couraient vers eux.

- Bah, la chasse ne présente pas d'intérêt quand il n'y a plus de gibier.

- Du gibier ! s'insurgea Nami, prête à sortir son arme.

- Pardon, mon Amour, mais tu es la seule qui m'ait résisté jusqu'ici et je ne reste jamais sur un échec.

- Tu restes là, dit sèchement Luffy en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Attends Luffy ! cria Sanji, désespéré. Si je viens avec vous je ferai la cuisine !

- Et merde, grogna Zoro.

L'argument était imparable. Le cow-boy le regarda avec les yeux brillants, le blond venait instantanément de devenir son meilleur ami.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Nami. Il est irrécupérable.

- Bienvenue parmi nous mon ami !

- Luffy, non ! C'est lui ou moi ! protesta Zoro.

- Euh, les gars, on parlera de ça plus tard, sinon on va tous se faire lyncher !

Ils virent alors qu'ils avaient ralenti l'allure pendant leur discussion, et que la foule en colère s'approchait d'eux.

- Sanji ! hurlaient les hommes, fous de rage.

- Ne pars pas, criaient les jeunes femmes.

- Tu avais promis de m'épouser ! cria l'une d'elle.

- Non, c'est à moi qu'il l'avait promis !

- Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde !

- Je suis ta chose ! hurla Annabelle.

- Les filles d'ici sont vraiment bizarres, cria Nami pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient.

- Elles ne peuvent pas résister à mon magnétisme animal, lui dit Sanji en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais…

- Je vais tuer ce type, conclut Zoro, le poing serré.

Ils prirent rapidement de la vitesse et la foule dut s'avouer vaincue. Les jeunes femmes en pleurs, espérant désespérément le retour du cuisinier, fixèrent longuement l'horizon, longtemps après que le groupe d'aventuriers ait disparu, en route vers de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

_**Zoro**__ : Non mais je rêve, c'est la totale, après la sorcière, voilà l'obsédé, non mais quelle équipe…_

_**Nami**__ : C'est qui la sorcière ?_

_**Sanji**__ : Comment tu parles à Nami-chérie ? Espèce de tête de cactus…_

_**Zoro**__ : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? T'as vu ta tête avec ton sourcil en vrille, obsédé…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Stop ça suffit, Zoro je sais que ça va être dur pour toi qui es un grand solitaire, mais t'es fort donc tu tiendras le coup…_

_**Zoro**__ : Peut-être bien mais va pas falloir qu'ils me chauffent trop longtemps, ni le blond, ni la rouquine._

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh, on fera notre possible, mais je promets rien. N'oublie pas que l'auteure est incontrôlable…_

_**Sanji**__ : Nami-chérie je suis si content de voyager avec toi, c'est un bonheur…_

_**Nami**__ : Mais oui, mais oui. Non mais franchement TiteNana vous êtes allées le chercher où ce pot de colle ?_

_**Sanji**__ : Nami-chérie tu me brises le cœur…_

_**Luffy**__ : Sanji j'ai faim, je veux de la viande, Ssssaaaannnnnjjjjjjiiiiiii j'aaaiii faaaaaiiimmmmm !_

_**Sanji**__ : Oui, oui j'ai compris, je vais faire à manger. Mais je vous le dis direct le morceau le plus tendre sera pour Nami._

_**Luffy**__ : Moui._

_**Usopp**__ : Ok, ok._

_**Zoro**__ : Ca m'aurait étonné tiens…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Le favoritisme j'y crois pas, enfin bon de toute façon c'est pas comme ça qu'il arrivera à ses fins, je suis même pas sûr qu'il y arrive…_

_**Zoro**__ : Non non je l'aurais tué avant._

_**Usopp**__ : Suis pas sûr que ce soit toi qui le tue, Nami est pas commode et Luffy risque de mal le prendre…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Luffy ? Laisse-moi rire, Sanji risque rien vu qu'il lui fait à manger…_

_**Usopp**__ : Ah oui effectivement…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Bon ben c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les enfants, mais faut que j'y aille. Alors surtout Zoro tu restes calme, tu ne tues pas le cuisinier… Et euh je vais voir pour te ramener à boire. Allez j'y vais à lundi tout le monde. Oh vous dites au revoir et plus vite que ça, et sans râler…_

_**Tous**__ : Au revoir tout le monde et à lundi._


	7. Chap7: Qui perd gagne partie 1

_Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, mais un chapitre spécial car il s'agit d'un HS avec l'apparition d'une certaine personne que nous connaissons tous._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture et régalez-vous !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Qui perd gagne (1ère partie)**

Le tonnerre gronda au loin, venant des Rocheuses, troublant le silence qui avait envahi la ville. Un éclair déchira le ciel, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Au milieu de la grande rue, Usopp faisait face à son adversaire. Il déglutit difficilement, essayant en vain de calmer le tremblement qui agitait ses genoux. La tension était à son comble. Tournant légèrement la tête, il croisa le regard confiant de Luffy, son ami, qui lui fit un signe de tête en souriant.

- Fais de ton mieux Usopp, lui dit le cow-boy. On a tous confiance en toi.

**oOo**

Luffy s'étira et bâilla longuement, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il se gratta la joue, sentant sous ses doigts sa barbe naissante, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Près de lui, Zoro et Usopp n'étaient pas mieux réveillés après une énième nuit à la belle étoile. Le chasseur de primes, surtout, avait du mal à émerger. Seul Sanji était déjà très en forme, occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner, déjà rasé, lavé et habillé, ne montrant aucune trace de fatigue.

Le paysage autour d'eux avait bien changé. Fini le désert aride, plus ils approchaient des montagnes Rocheuses et plus le terrain était accidenté, on sentait qu'on arrivait dans une zone montagneuse. Désormais, ils trouvaient de petits bois sur leur route, dans lesquels ils pouvaient chasser, et des lacs. Les chevaux pouvaient brouter autant qu'ils voulaient, et ils n'avaient plus à subir la chaleur presqu'insupportable qu'ils avaient affrontée dans le désert.

Le veille ils s'étaient installés près d'un lac, à l'abri d'un sous-bois, mais la nuit passée allongés sur un sol rocailleux avait laissé des traces. Ils étaient fourbus, plein de courbatures, et leur humeur s'en ressentait.

Sanji alluma un feu et mis le café à réchauffer. Ensuite, il s'accroupit et fixa Zoro quelques instants, l'air pensif.

- Tu veux ma photo ? grommela le chasseur de primes.

- Etrange…

- Quoi ? Tu me saoules, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Ta barbe… Elle est… Elle n'est pas verte.

Luffy et Usopp se tournèrent vivement vers le jeune homme et éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est vrai ! Ta barbe est rousse ! Zoro ! s'exclama le cow-boy, mort de rire.

- Zoro est roux !

- Vos gueules, rugit le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Sanji. Moi au moins j'ai pas un sourcil qui frise !

Usopp fixa le cuisinier avec attention et hurla de rire en se roulant sur le sol.

- C'est vrai ! hoqueta-t-il. Son-Son sourcil est tout enroulé sur lui-même !

Luffy et lui passaient un bon moment, cette matinée, qui avait mal commencée, se révélait très intéressante finalement. Sanji et Zoro, eux, se fixaient avec haine.

- Pochtron !

- Pervers !

- Tête de gazon !

- Sourcil en vrille !

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? cria Nami en sortant du chariot. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Sanji oublia instantanément sa dispute avec Zoro quand il vit la jeune femme descendre du chariot dans lequel elle venait de se préparer. Nami s'étira longuement en descendant avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Luffy.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les regards peu amicaux de ses amis.

- Ca va ? Tu dors bien dans le chariot ? demanda Usopp, l'air de rien.

- Oui c'est très confortable, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu m'étonnes…

- Tu pourrais peut-être partager ? lança Zoro. Histoire que toi aussi tu goûtes aux nuits à la belle étoile sur ce sol tout pourri ?

- Non, merci bien, je vais rester dans le chariot.

- Sale…

- Oh ! intervint Sanji. Pas un mot contre ma chérie, espèce de rustre sans cœur. Sinon je te refais le portrait.

- Essaye un peu !

- Sanji, j'ai faim ! cria Luffy que cette conversation ennuyait profondément.

Aussitôt le cuisinier se reprit. Il virevolta autour de Nami en lui servant son petit-déjeuner.

- Café aromatisé à la cannelle et tartines à la confiture de rhubarbe.

- Oh ! Merci Sanji, c'est parfait ! dit la jeune femme, tout sourire. Tu es un vrai chef !

- Oh ma beauté, répondit le jeune homme, heureux. Tes compliments attisent le feu de mon amour ! Rien n'est trop beau pour toi !

- Et nous ?

Le cuisinier, furieux d'être interrompu, leur désigna la cafetière d'un signe de tête.

- Et les tartines à la confiture ? Et la cannelle dans le café ? s'indigna Luffy.

- Le jour où tu lui ressembleras, dit Sanji en regardant Nami, tu auras droit aux tartines à la confiture et aux épices dans ton café.

- C'est trop injuste !

- C'est la vie qui est injuste…

- Mon petit Sanji, intervint Nami en lui faisant son plus beau sourire, est-ce que tu peux leur préparer des tartines à tous ?

Il hésita mais, la jeune femme papillonna des cils et finalement, soupirant, il s'éloigna pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde.

- Merci Nami !

- T'es bien gentille ce matin, c'est louche, marmonna Zoro. Ca va nous coûter combien ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ? s'écria-t-elle, faussement indignée.

- Dis Nami, intervint Usopp, soucieux d'éviter une dispute. T'as l'air de mieux supporter Sanji depuis quelques temps.

- Oui, on s'y fait. Et puis finalement, être couverte de compliments tout au long de la journée c'est pas si désagréable. Et puis surtout, il y a des compensations. Et il est si facile à manipuler, c'est assez amusant !

- Ouais, et puis t'as droit à un traitement de faveur !

- Et bah oui, c'est ça les compensations.

Ils furent interrompus par Sanji qui leur apportait à tous des tartines, avant de repartir préparer du rab, connaissant l'appétit de Luffy. Les jeunes gens se précipitèrent dessus et les dévorèrent avec appétit. Le petit-déjeuner fut rapidement avalé et, après s'être rasés et habillés, les garçons enfourchèrent leurs chevaux tandis qu'Usopp et Nami grimpaient sur le chariot.

- Oh, Sanji, dit soudain Luffy. Est-ce que t'as enfin trouvé un nom à ton cheval ?

- Mais pourquoi c'est si important ? Bon, d'accord, dit-il en soupirant, c'est Casanova.

- T'es prévisible mon pauvre garçon, marmonna Zoro.

- Casanova..., murmura Luffy. OK, c'est bon, on est partis !

Ils se mirent en route, se rapprochant petit à petit des immenses et impressionnantes Montagnes Rocheuses. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils avancèrent silencieusement, sans croiser âme qui vive. Le paysage était grandiose. Partout où ils posaient les yeux, ce n'était que lacs transparents sur lesquels se reflétaient les Rocheuses et leurs sommets enneigés. C'était apaisant et le silence, loin d'être pesant, était agréable et propice à la méditation.

En tout cas il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il soit perturbé par des cris, des éclats de rire et des bruits de tir. En un instant le calme ambiant se transforma en enfer sonore. Un énorme convoi de cavaliers et de chariots, allant aussi vite qu'il était possible sur ces pistes défoncées, passa près des jeunes gens, terrorisant leurs chevaux. Le martèlement des sabots et les hurlements des cavaliers étaient terribles.

- Regardez-moi ce chariot miteux ! cria un homme énorme, monté sur un chariot si grand qu'il ridiculisait complètement celui donné par Kaya.

- Il n'y a pas que le chariot qui est miteux, ajouta une jeune femme en ricanant, assise près du premier homme. Vous avez vu leur allure ?

- Ce sont des vagabonds les enfants, lança un homme de petite taille, ne leur parlez pas ils n'en valent pas la peine !

Et ils doublèrent rapidement le groupe de Luffy en continuant à les humilier, alors qu'Usopp devait retenir Nami qui voulait sortir son arme et leur apprendre la politesse. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, eux, n'avaient même pas réagi, se contentant de les laisser passer en se protégeant le visage de la poussière dégagée par les sabots de leurs chevaux. Et ça mit la jeune femme en rage de les voir se laisser ridiculiser de la sorte. Le calme et l'apaisement qui rendaient le voyage si agréable quelques minutes plus tôt étaient loin maintenant, et c'est dans une ambiance détestable qu'ils se rapprochèrent de Gorge of Hell, la dernière ville avant l'entrée dans les terribles montagnes Rocheuses.

**oOo**

Ils y arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, tendus et fatigués, et Nami descendit rapidement du chariot avant de se précipiter au saloon le plus proche, toujours en rogne contre ses amis. Les garçons, eux, prirent le temps de s'occuper des chevaux et d'observer la ville. Gorge of Hell était la dernière cité avant l'entrée dans les Rocheuses, et elle bénéficiait donc d'un commerce florissant, tous les voyageurs désireux de traverser la chaîne de montagnes devant y passer pour se ravitailler. La ville était donc assez grande et on y trouvait trois saloons et auberges, plusieurs barbiers et armuriers, de nombreuses épiceries, tout ce qui pouvait être utile à un voyageur.

Usopp remarqua le premier l'affluence qu'il y avait ce jour là, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, de nombreux chevaux et chariots avaient envahi la ville. Soudain, il reconnut, arrêté devant le bureau du shérif, l'énorme chariot qui les avait doublés un peu plus tôt. En l'observant, il vit que la bâche était marquée d'un étrange emblème, un renard lové sur lui-même. Mais ce chariot n'était pas le seul à arborer ce signe, presque tous les autres le portaient. L'énorme convoi qu'ils avaient croisé s'était arrêté à Gorge of Hell lui aussi.

- Ca sent les ennuis, marmonna-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Faut retrouver Nami avant que ce soit elle qui les retrouve !

Mais il était trop tard. La jeune femme, folle de rage, abattit son poing sur la table d'un geste rageur.

- Oh, quelle attitude peu féminine, remarqua l'homme qu'elle fixait.

Petit et bedonnant, c'était celui qui les avait traités de vagabonds un peu plus tôt. Arborant une coiffure plus qu'approximative, et qui défiait toutes les lois de la gravité, il avait un visage couturé de cicatrices, entourant un nez rouge et ressemblant plus à un bec d'oiseau. Il était entouré d'un homme énorme, à l'air bête et au rire niais, et d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, habillée de manière provocante. Tous arboraient sur leurs vêtements le signe qu'Usopp avait remarqué, un renard enroulé sur lui-même.

- Mademoiselle, balbutia le patron du saloon, gêné. Je suis vraiment désolé mais Monsieur Foxy que voici a réservé toutes mes chambres.

- Et aussi toutes celles des autres établissements de cette ville, commenta un client.

- Gorge of Hell est prise d'assaut, ajouta un autre homme.

- C'est impossible, insista Nami. Il reste forcément une chambre quelque part, au moins une ?

- Je suis désolée demoiselle, intervint un homme aux cheveux blancs qui portait une étoile de shérif sur sa veste, mais il n'y a vraiment plus rien…

- Quel est le problème ? le coupa Foxy en la toisant d'un air méprisant. Les vagabonds sont faits pour rester dehors !

- Vous, vociféra la jeune femme, espèce de sale type ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une vagabonde ?

- Pas vraiment mais les gars qui étaient avec vous par contre…

- Non mais vous vous êtes regardés ? Entre le gras double et la catin qui vous accompagnent, et vous avec votre tête bizarre, vous êtes mal placés pour faire des réflexions !

La jeune femme brune voulut se jeter sur Nami, toutes griffes dehors, mais elle fut retenue par son compagnon. Foxy, lui, accusait le coup. Les larmes aux yeux, il se cacha le visage dans les mains.

- Elle a dit que j'avais une tête bizarre ! gémit-il.

- Oh non, chef ! dit précipitamment la brune en s'agenouillant près de lui. Elle dit n'importe quoi parce qu'elle est jalouse, c'est tout, vous êtes très bien !

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en reniflant.

Nami observait la scène, incrédule et un peu méprisante. Foxy, une fois qu'il se fut calmé, la regarda avec intérêt.

- Elle a du caractère la petite… Ca ne te dirait pas de laisser tomber les bouseux avec qui tu voyages pour venir avec moi ?

- Plutôt mourir !

- Allons, j'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là quand même, ce serait dommage. Réfléchis bien petite, tu aurais le confort, la sécurité… Et moi !

- Le dernier argument est de trop, lança Nami en se retournant.

- Bah, tant pis pour toi. Retourne donc avec les minables qui t'accompagnent !

- Ce ne sont pas des minables ! cria-t-elle en le regardant. Ils pourraient tous vous battre les yeux fermés et avec une main dans le dos !

- On parie ? répondit Foxy avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Usopp soupira en regardant autour de lui, finissant de bouchonner Merry et Berry. Ses amis en faisaient de même avec leurs chevaux, attendant le retour de Nami. Le conteur avait voulu partir à sa recherche, pressentant qu'elle ferait un scandale si elle rencontrait les personnes qui les avaient humiliés un peu plus tôt, mais Luffy et Zoro l'avaient dissuadé de se mêler des affaires de la rousse, « sous peine de grosse amende ». Il s'était finalement résigné, ayant déjà été victime de l'intérêt excessif de la jeune femme pour l'argent, et maintenant il attendait comme les autres. Soudain ils la virent sortir d'un saloon et se diriger droit vers eux. Elle était rouge et échevelée, et semblait très énervée.

- Euh, Nami ? Ca va ? demanda prudemment Luffy en le voyant approcher.

- On n'a pas de chambre, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme. Mais le shérif nous laisse nous installer à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Non mais attends, intervint Zoro. Pourquoi on n'a pas de chambre ? Comment tu t'es démerdée ?

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, répondit-elle. Mais toutes les chambres de la ville son prises par les types qu'on a croisés ce matin… Ils ont tout pris, je n'y peux rien.

Elle se retourna alors et monta dans le chariot, sans rien ajouter, à la surprise générale. Zoro venait de s'en prendre à elle et de lui faire une réflexion, et elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait pas crié, elle ne l'avait même pas menacé d'augmenter sa dette.

- Bizarre, murmura Luffy en se grattant la tête. Elle est malade vous croyez ?

- Nami-chérie malade ? gémit Sanji.

- Nan, c'est autre chose…

- Nami ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête sans répondre à Zoro mais le chasseur de primes n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

- Allez crache le morceau ! T'es trop calme pour être honnête…

- La confiance règne, marmonna la jeune femme.

- Exactement. Maintenant dis-nous ce qu'il y a.

- Bon euh, les gars, commença Nami en soupirant. Comment dire ? J'ai rencontré le gars qui nous a traités de vagabonds, c'est le chef de ces types qui ont un renard sur leurs vêtements et leurs chariots. Et ce…

- Pourquoi un renard ? intervint Luffy.

- Parce qu'un renard c'est rusé, et que leur chef se croit super intelligent. Donc je disais ce sont…

- C'est nul un renard, la coupa le cow-boy, lancé dans une profonde réflexion. Y a rien à manger là-dessus, et c'est super dur comme viande.

- Attends, t'as déjà mangé du renard toi ? demanda Usopp, surpris.

- Bah quand on a faim on mange de tout, répondit-il. Mais franchement je te le conseille pas.

- C'est vrai, approuva Sanji. En plus la viande est super forte, un peu comme le chacal.

- Exactement, fit Luffy. Non mais franchement, quitte à choisir un animal comme emblème, autant prendre un truc qui se mange et qui soit bon. Ils sont cons ces types.

- La ferme ! hurla Zoro, les faisant tous sursauter, y compris les habitants de Gorge of Hell qui passaient par là. Nami, tu disais quoi ?

- Euh… Je disais que ce sont eux qui ont pris toutes les chambres. Et tenez-vous bien, ils ont dit que puisqu'on était des vagabonds, on n'avait pas besoin de chambre !

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça « et alors » ? On n'est pas des vagabonds !

- Bah oui, dit Luffy en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Où est le problème ?

- Eux disent qu'on est…

- Mais nous on sait qu'on n'est pas des clochards, alors ça va.

Nami regarda fixement Luffy pendant quelques instants avant de rougir.

- Les gars, je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide…

**oOo**

Foxy, assis au milieu de plusieurs jeunes femme très court vêtues, buvait une chope de bière avec ses hommes quand la porte du saloon s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Luffy, Zoro et Nami. Les deux jeunes hommes se placèrent face à Foxy.

- T'es sûr que c'est lui ? demanda Zoro à Luffy.

- Ouais, Nami a dit qu'il avait une tête bizarre.

Foxy faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière et la recracha sur la jeune femme qui était assise sur ses genoux. Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda Luffy.

- Quelle cruauté ! Qui es-tu, gamin, pour oser parler comme ça du grand Foxy ?

- Et toi, qui tu es pour faire des paris stupides avec mon amie ?

Le petit homme aperçut alors Nami, qui essayait de se faire toute petite derrière ses amis, et il sourit.

- Ca y est, je vous remets, les bouseux de ce matin.

Il attendit, mais son insulte n'avait eu aucun effet. Un peu décontenancé, il insista.

- Vous avez franchement une allure minable, pas étonnant que je vous aie pris pour des vagabonds.

Toujours rien, Zoro et Luffy se contentaient de le regarder fixement, sans montrer la moindre émotion.

- Hey, lança-t-il à Nami, ils sont empaillés tes copains ? Ils disent rien…

- Non, mais ils savent garder leur sang-froid et ils ne se mettent pas en rogne à la moindre provocation, répondit la jeune femme. Enfin, sauf si vous parlez de leurs cheveux ou de leur chapeau.

- Nami ! crièrent en même temps ses amis, furieux.

- Désolée.

- Bon, fit Zoro en reprenant l'affaire en main. Elle nous a raconté que vous avez fait une espèce de pari avec elle, pour savoir qui est le plus fort, entre vous et nous. Ca nous intéresse pas, alors on va dire qu'il s'est rien passé. OK ?

- Pas OK, non.

Le chasseur de primes tiqua, surpris. Les hommes de Foxy les regardaient, un sourire cruel sur leurs visages. Foxy, lui, ricanait carrément. Zoro et Luffy échangèrent un regard et laissèrent voir leurs armes dans une attitude menaçante. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

- Très joli, lança Foxy en examinant leurs armes. Des Lemats, ce sont de bien belles armes pour un gamin. Et ces poignards, ce sont de vraies merveilles. J'ai hâte de les avoir en ma possession.

- Quoi ? Ca va pas ?

- Votre amie ne vous a pas parlé de cette partie de notre arrangement ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent très lentement, posant un regard brûlant sur la pauvre Nami qui essayait de reculer discrètement vers la porte du saloon, envisageant un repli stratégique.

- Nami ? dit doucement Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Euh…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as promis, espèce de foutue voleuse à la con ? ajouta Zoro, tout aussi doucement.

- Les gars… Je… Je crois que je me suis un peu emballée. J'ai peut-être laissé entendre que l'enjeu du pari ce serait… Vos armes… Et les chevaux…

- Et toi, aussi, ajouta Foxy avant qu'un regard assassin de Luffy ne le fasse taire.

- Mais comment t'as pu faire ça ? cria le jeune homme. Tu m'expliques comment on pourrait aller à Rough Tell sans chevaux ? Et comment je pourrais gagner le concours sans armes ?

- Mais, c'est bon, vous allez gagner. Hey, ça prouve que j'ai confiance en vous !

- Tu parles, gronda Zoro. Putain Luffy, je te l'avais dit ou pas ? Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle nous attirerait des problèmes !

- Hé ! T'exagère ! Je suis désolée, vraiment. Ca va ?

- Tu croyais que ça allait suffire de dire « je suis désolée » en papillonnant des cils ? cracha Zoro, dégouté.

- Et bien en fait… Oui, je me suis dit que comme je suis très jolie vous alliez me pardonner facilement.

Ses amis ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre et se tournèrent vers Foxy que la scène amusait beaucoup.

- On annule ce pari à la con.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Notre accord a été scellé par une poignée de main vous voyez, et c'est le genre d'accord qu'on ne peut pas annuler comme ça.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ? Nous on n'est pas d'accord ! explosa Zoro.

- Mais cette jeune femme, votre amie… Enfin, si elle l'est toujours, a parlé en votre nom à tous. Elle fait partie de votre convoi, c'est donc tout votre groupe qui se trouve engagé par sa promesse.

Le regard que lança Zoro à Nami aurait glacé les sangs de n'importe qui, mais la jeune femme en avait vu d'autres. Elle s'approcha.

- Ecoutez les gars, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. Vous allez vous battre contre eux et vous allez gagner, comme d'habitude.

- Et toi ? Tu pourrais peut-être te débrouiller toute seule pour réparer tes conneries ?

- Voyons Zoro, je suis une femme, je ne peux pas me battre avec ces brutes.

- C'est nouveau ça.

- D'ailleurs ça consiste en quoi ce combat ? Un duel ? demanda Luffy.

- Non, il s'agit d'épreuves d'un genre bien particulier… Vous en saurez plus demain, quand elles commenceront, répondit Foxy.

- Et nous on gagne quoi ?

- Vous ? Vous ne gagnerez pas, alors pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour ça !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le saloon éclatèrent de rire et Foxy commanda une tournée générale « à la santé des jeunes naïfs », tandis que Zoro et Luffy, suivis timidement par Nami, sortaient encore plus furieux que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés.

**oOo**

La nuit tombait lentement mais la fête battait son plein dans la ville. A l'extérieur, Luffy et ses amis étaient assis autour d'un feu de camp. Personne ne parlait et les regards étaient sombres. Seule Nami n'était pas assise avec les autres, elle s'agitait et tournait autour d'eux, nerveuse. Elle avait décidé de se faire pardonner et avait prévu de préparer leur repas de ce soir.

- Voilà c'est prêt, dit-elle en goutant le ragout qui mijotait sur le feu. Servez-vous.

Les garçons ne se firent pas prier et goutèrent. Usopp commença à s'étouffer, tandis que Sanji se mettait à pleurer et que Zoro toussait.

- C'est bon ?

- Non mais t'as décidé de nous tuer en plus ! rugit Zoro.

- Quoi ?

- C'est infect !

- Hey tête de gazon, sois plus gentil avec Nami-chérie…

- Mais je voulais vous faire plaisir en vous préparant le repas… Pour me faire pardonner.

- Ouais bah t'aurais pu t'abstenir, dit Usopp. Ou alors tu aurais pu éviter de vider le paquet de sel dans le plat.

- Moi je trouve ça bon, intervint Luffy, qui avait finit sa part, en attrapant l'assiette de Zoro.

- Oui c'est… Très… Très… Bon, ma beauté, dit Sanji en avalant difficilement.

Nami soupira. Elle essayait désespérément de se faire pardonner de ses amis, mais ils ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'un sourire et une œillade suffiraient, mais apparemment elle s'était trompée.

- Ecoutez les gars, vous n'allez pas continuer à me faire la tête ? Allez… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez.

- Tout ce qu'on veut ? demanda Sanji, des étoiles plein les yeux et le rouge aux joues.

- On se calme, le coupa sèchement Nami. Ca s'adresse à Luffy et Zoro.

- Et bien, dit le chasseur de primes en réfléchissant. On pourrait peut-être reparler de cette histoire de dette ?

- Attends Zoro…

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais un peu baisser ta dette, se résigna Nami.

- C'est quoi « un peu » ?

- Je veux bien la baisser de deux cent dollars, mais je n'irais pas au-delà !

- Deux cent ? Mais… Attends espèce d'arnaqueuse, elle est de combien ma dette ? cria le chasseur de primes.

- On dit donc deux cent dollars, dit précipitamment Nami pour noyer le poisson. Et toi Luffy ?

- Bah j'ai pas de dette, moi, répondit le cow-boy.

- Que tu crois, marmonna Zoro.

- Alors… Est-ce qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ?

Le cow-boy croisa le regard suppliant de son amie et réfléchit quelques instants, partagé entre sa colère et son envie de lui faire plaisir. Finalement il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Moi je voudrais juste une autre assiette de ton ragout.

La jeune femme, reconnaissante, soupira de soulagement en obtempérant. La tension était enfin retombée et la soirée se termina beaucoup plus agréablement. La nuit était claire et il faisait chaud, et les garçons s'installèrent pour une énième nuit à la belle étoile sans protester cette fois. Nami les rejoignit finalement et ils observèrent longuement le magnifique ciel étoilé avant de tomber dans le sommeil, sans s'inquiéter de la journée du lendemain.

**oOo**

Ils se réveillèrent aux premières lueurs de l'aube et se préparèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre la ville. Foxy et ses hommes les attendaient déjà.

- Alors, les petits, vous êtes prêts ?

- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?

- Pas vraiment, ricana le petit homme.

- Qui va arbitrer les épreuves ? demanda Nami.

Un homme, qui se tenait dans l'ombre jusqu'à maintenant, s'approcha. Il était grand et maigre, avec les cheveux noués en catogan, et était vêtu comme un militaire, même si son allure le faisait plus ressembler à un bandit.

- C'est moi qui vais me charger de ça, dit-il. Je serai parfaitement objectif et neutre, hein Foxy ? ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais…, commença Nami avant que Luffy ne pose une main sur son bras.

- C'est pas grave. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Tu es pressé de perdre tes précieuses armes ? dit Foxy en ricanant.

Luffy ne releva pas la provocation et le petit homme renonça à vouloir le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il fit quelques pas en avant.

- On est bien d'accord que quand vous aurez perdu vous me remettrez sans discuter vos armes, vos chevaux, et la jolie demoiselle que voilà.

- On ne perdra pas ! cria Luffy. Et tu ne poseras pas un doigt sur mes revolvers !

- Ni sur mes poignards, ajouta Zoro.

- Ni sur nos chevaux, dit Usopp d'un air décidé.

- Et moi ? s'insurgea Nami.

- Et je ne vous laisserai jamais poser vos sales pattes sur ma Nami-chérie ! cria Sanji d'un air menaçant.

- Ah quand même…

- Très bien, lança Foxy d'une voix forte, que le jeu commence !

* * *

_**Zoro**__ : Je le savais, je le savais, 'tain je savais qu'on aurait des problèmes à cause d'elle, aaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh j'en ai ma claque._

_**Luffy**__ : Là j'avoue qu'elle a fait fort, parier nos armes, mes Lemats, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si on perd ?_

_**Nami**__ : Ben de toute façon vous allez gagner, si j'ai parié vos armes c'est que j'ai confiance en vous… Euh c'est quoi ces regards ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Nami je serais toi, pour le moment je me ferais toute petite. Au fait j'y pense 200 dollars en moins sur la dette de Zoro c'est pas énorme, franchement t'aurais pu faire un effort quand même. Et Luffy t'as de la chance qu'il mange n'importe quoi, parce que vu la tête des garçons je l'aurais même pas goûté ton ragout hihihi._

_**Usopp**__ : Ben t'aurais rien loupé…_

_**Sanji**__ : Ne parle pas comme ça du ragoût de Nami il était très bon, juste un peu trop salé, mais très bon._

_**TiteNana**__ : Oui bien sûr… N'empêche Nami qu'ils vont le faire ce pari stupide ça prouve qu'ils tiennent un minimum à toi, enfin surtout Luffy quoi…_

_**Zoro**__ : Ouais moi j'ai suivi Luffy, sinon je l'aurais laissée se démerder... Non mais franchement !_

_**TiteNana**__ : Le bon côté c'est que vous allez pouvoir vous amuser ça va changer un peu…_

_**Luffy**__ : C'est vrai ça on va s'éclater et on va les éclater, surtout l'autre avec sa tête de puzzle !_

_**TiteNana**__ : Alors surtout vous ne vous énervez pas, et croyez en vous je suis sûr que vous allez gagner… Faut que je vous dise un secret, je connais l'auteure donc si vous êtes gentils je pourrais peut-être lui glisser un mot pour vous hihihi._

_**Nami**__ : Et tu voudrais quoi en échange ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Rien, je fais ça pour vous rendre service. Bon allez je file. N'oubliez pas de dire au revoir en partant. A vendredi tout le monde !_

_**Tous**__ : Bonne semaine et à vendredi !_


	8. Chap8: Qui perd gagne partie 2

_Oyé, oyé nous revoilou avec le début du concours face à Foxy et ses hommes… Alors accrochez-vous ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Qui perd gagne (2ème partie)**

Tous les habitants de la Gorge of Hell étaient rassemblés dans la grande rue afin d'assister au concours opposant les hommes de Foxy et les jeunes gens arrivés en ville la veille. Les commerçants avaient sorti leurs échoppes et appelaient les chalands, les parents avaient emmené leurs enfants assister au spectacle. L'ambiance était festive. Foxy et son équipe participaient de bonne grâce à la fête, persuadés de gagner facilement, tandis que Luffy et les autres observaient tout ça sombrement.

- D'après ce que j'ai appris, dit Usopp, ça va se dérouler en plusieurs manches qui vont nous opposer aux hommes de ce Foxy.

- Moi je prends tête de puzzle ! cria Luffy.

- Je crois pas qu'on puisse choisir.

- Et ces épreuves, c'est quoi ? demanda Zoro.

- A mon avis on va pas tarder à le savoir, intervint Sanji en désignant Foxy qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Le petit homme bedonnant s'approcha, suivi de ses deux fidèles acolytes, l'énorme homme à l'air bête et la brune légèrement vêtue. Quand il vit la jeune femme, Sanji sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Oh mais regardez-moi cette beauté ! susurra-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Jolie demoiselle, dit-il en bondissant près d'elle, lui saisissant la main et la couvrant de baisers, laissez-moi vous montrer le feu qui anime…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car le gros homme venait d'essayer de lui asséner un violent coup de poing en pleine tête. Mais le cuisinier, rapide comme l'éclair, l'avait facilement esquivé.

- Est-ce que ça va Porche ? demanda Foxy en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Ce type est aussi collant qu'une sangsue, chef, répondit-elle. Heureusement qu'Hamburger était là.

L'autre homme rit bêtement. Sanji avait rejoint ses amis qui le regardaient d'un air dépité. Le cuisinier sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avant de se recoiffer comme si de rien n'était.

- Oh Tête de puzzle, cria Luffy. C'est quoi tes épreuves ?

- Co-Co-Comment il m'a appelé ? gémit Foxy en tombant à genoux.

- Oh chef ne l'écoutez pas, dit Porche en s'agenouillant près de lui, alors qu'Hamburger ricanait. Il est jaloux c'est tout !

- Mais c'est quoi ces types ? demanda Zoro, vaguement gêné pour eux.

- Foxy ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de lui, expliqua Nami. Ca peut sans doute nous servir…

L'homme s'était repris et les fixait maintenant avec un regard haineux.

- Vous ferez moins les malins quand on vous aura pris vos armes, vos chevaux et votre petite copine !

- Ah pour la dernière c'est pas sûr, dit Zoro avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par une claque derrière la tête. Tu refais ça encore une fois, espèce de sale voleuse, et t'y laisseras ta main !

- Bon alors c'est quoi ces épreuves ? demanda Luffy que tout ça ennuyait et qui commençait à avoir faim.

Le militaire, arbitre du pari, approcha lentement, les mains dans les poches.

- C'est moi, le lieutenant Smith, qui serait le garant du bon déroulement de ce concours. Il se disputera en quatre manches, qui opposeront à chaque fois un membre de l'équipe des vagabonds…

- Hey !

- Et un membre du noble équipage de Foxy, ici présent. Veuillez choisir dès maintenant les participants.

Aussitôt Luffy, Zoro et Sanji firent un pas en avant. Ils se rendirent compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un et, en se retournant, ils virent qu'Usopp avait reculé de quelques pas.

- Euh… Les gars, vous savez, je suis qu'un observateur, je sais pas me battre moi.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Luffy. Tu feras de ton mieux.

- Non mais c'est pas une bonne idée, bredouilla le conteur. Je vais vous faire perdre, c'est sûr…

- Quelle belle leçon de courage ! ironisa Foxy.

- Toi ferme-la, lança Zoro avec un regard assassin.

Nami tapota le bras d'Usopp pour le réconforter et vint prendre place près de ses camarades, l'air décidé.

- T'es sûre Nami ? demanda Luffy. Ca peut être dangereux.

- Bah, j'en ai vu d'autres, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et puis c'est moi qui nous aie mis dans ce pétrin.

- Je te le fais pas dire, marmonna Zoro.

Foxy fit un signe de la main et aussitôt Porche et Hamburger s'avancèrent. Ils furent rejoints par un homme très grand, aux cheveux longs et à la fine moustache, coiffé d'un immense chapeau qui cachait en partie son visage. L'autre participant avança lentement. Il était petit, vêtu comme un moine, et avait le crâne rasé. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion.

- Nous avons donc nos huit participants, clama le militaire alors que toute la ville était réunie et regardait le spectacle en commençant à prendre les paris. Maintenant, je vais vous indiquer quelles sont les quatre épreuves, et vous pourrez choisir qui participera à chacune.

La tension était à son comble, et les huit adversaires se regardaient fixement, tentant de se jauger.

- Il y aura d'abord un concours du plus gros mangeur…

- C'est pour moi ! cria Luffy, des étoiles plein les yeux et la bave aux lèvres.

- Ensuite, un concours de danse…

- Cette épreuve est faite pour moi, dit Sanji en souriant. Nami-chérie, seras-tu ma partenaire ?

- Tu peux toujours courir.

- La troisième épreuve sera une partie de poker…

- Pour moi ! crièrent en même temps Zoro et Nami avant de se regarder en chiens de faïence.

- Celle-ci est pour moi, Zoro, dit la jeune femme.

- N'y compte même pas.

- Tu sais bien que pour tout ce qui concerne l'argent, c'est moi l'experte. Alors que toi, l'argent te coule entre les doigts… Alors n'insiste pas, c'est moi qui participerais à cette épreuve-là.

- Espèce de sale voleuse chiante.

- Tes mots doux sont si agréables à entendre…

- Et la dernière épreuve, reprit le militaire, sera un défi incroyable qui demandera des nerfs d'acier et une concentration à toute épreuve.

Luffy, Nami et Sanji regardèrent Zoro, l'air pas convaincu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? C'est tout à fait moi ça… Les nerfs d'acier…

- C'est ça, oui, bah on a intérêt à gagner parce que pour tête de gazon c'est sûr qu'il va perdre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, cuistot pervers ? cria le chasseur de primes.

- Des nerfs d'acier, hein ?

Les hommes de Foxy regardaient le groupe, un peu étonnés. Le concours serait vite gagné avec ceux là. Hamburger s'avança et se plaça face à Luffy en le toisant. Ce gringalet enflé comme un fétu de paille voulait participer à un concours du plus gros mangeur ? Ca allait être une promenade de santé… Porche elle frissonna en sentant le regard lubrique de Sanji se poser sur elle. Elle allait devoir supporter ce type dans l'épreuve de danse… L'homme au grand chapeau, lui, eut un sourire appréciateur en regardant Nami. Le petit homme, quant à lui, garda son expression dénuée de toute émotion.

**oOo**

La première épreuve ne tarda pas à commencer, et c'est attablés autour d'une table du saloon que Luffy et Hamburger s'affrontèrent. Usopp, en bon observateur, tournait autour d'eux en prenant des notes et en faisant des commentaires.

- C'est un moment historique que nous allons vivre chers amis, voyant l'affrontement titanesque de deux hommes extraordinaires. Luffy d'abord, le cow-boy sans peur et sans reproche, qui se bat pour son rêve. Il ne paye pas de mine mais attention, méfiez-vous, vous pourriez être surpris par sa capacité phénoménale à manger tout et surtout n'importe quoi, comme on l'a vu pas plus tard qu'hier soir quand il a englouti l'horrible ragout de Nami.

- Merci bien…

- Mais en face, c'est un adversaire de taille, et même de poids que va devoir affronter Luffy. Hamburger le bien nommé, 1m95 pour 140 kilos…

- Beau bébé, commenta quelqu'un dans le saloon.

- On peut le dire, regardez le masser son estomac afin de le rendre plus élastique ! C'est un professionnel de ce genre de concours, ça se voit tout de suite. Alors, qui de ces deux goinfres va gagner ? Le suspense est à son comble !

- Usopp ?

- Oui Zoro ?

- La ferme.

A table, Luffy et Hamburger se toisaient. L'homme de Foxy ne s'inquiétait absolument pas. Le gamin en face de lui était tout petit et tout maigre, il serait sûrement calé au bout du deuxième bol de riz. La victoire était à lui.

Le cuisinier du saloon apporta deux grandes marmites pleines de riz et remplit des bols qui furent disposés devant les deux adversaires. Les deux hommes, la fourchette à la main, attendaient impatiemment le signal de départ.

- Messieurs, celui qui aura vidé le plus de bols de riz sera déclaré vainqueur. Vous avez droit à tout moment de demander un temps mort, et votre adversaire devra instantanément s'arrêter de manger pour respecter l'arrêt de jeu. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

- Allez Luffy, mets t'en plein le bide ! dit Zoro.

- J'y compte bien.

- On compte sur toi, murmura Nami en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du cow-boy qui rougit.

- Prêts ? Mangez !

Aussitôt Luffy et Hamburger se jetèrent sur le premier bol de riz qui fut avalé en quelques secondes. Sous les yeux ébahis des habitants de la ville et de leurs amis, les deux goinfres enfilèrent les bols de riz à une vitesse phénoménale et inquiétante. Les bols s'empilaient sur la table et le cuisinier dut en urgence retourner préparer du riz pour que le concours puisse se poursuivre. Les deux adversaires ne semblaient pas fatiguer, et paraissaient pouvoir manger comme ça pendant des heures.

- Qui aurait cru que ça lui serait un jour utile d'être un goinfre ? dit Sanji.

- Il est trop fort ! s'exclama Nami, impressionnée. Il va gagner, c'est sûr. En plus quand il aura mangé tout ça il sera gavé pour un moment et on fera des économies sur la nourriture !

- Tu perds pas le nord, toi…

- Bah non c'est toi qui te perds tout le temps, Zoro.

- Sale…

- Oh les gars, intervint Usopp d'un ton alarmé, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Luffy.

Soudain, contre toute attente, le jeune homme leva la main et demanda un temps mort. Hamburger sourit. Le môme n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il s'était montré meilleur qu'il l'avait cru au départ, mais finalement personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

- Hey les mecs, dit Luffy, vous avez pas autre chose à nous proposer que votre riz, là ? Chais pas, de la viande, n'importe quoi, parce que le riz tout seul c'est pas génial.

- C'est pas sensé être génial, dit Sanji. C'est un concours, pas un buffet gastronomique !

- Ca n'empêche pas de bien manger. Je veux bien avaler tout le riz que vous voulez, mais faut que j'ai autre chose à côté pour manger en même temps, c'est tout.

Hamburger n'en revenait pas. Ce gamin voulait autre chose en plus du riz ! C'était pas croyable. Le cuisinier, incrédule, apporta rapidement de la viande au cow-boy qui se déclara aussitôt prêt à reprendre le cours de l'épreuve. Le militaire annonça la fin de la pause et les deux concurrents recommencèrent à engloutir leurs bols de ris, accompagnés de pilons de poulet pour Luffy. La tension montait dans la salle. Les gens n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, personne ne pouvait manger comme ça !

- Vous croyez qu'il est humain ? demanda quelqu'un.

- C'est comme s'il avait un trou noir à la place de l'estomac.

Hamburger était de plus en plus pâle alors que les bols de riz s'empilaient autour de la table. Il avait du mal à avaler. Il consulta sa montre à gousset. Ils mangeaient depuis presque trois heures maintenant et le gamin ne montrait toujours aucun signe de fatigue, contrairement au cuisinier qui venait de s'évanouir. Il regarda dans le fond de son bol. Il restait un peu de riz qu'il ramassa avec sa fourchette avant d'essayer de la porter à sa bouche. Mais sa main tremblait, et il n'arrivait pas à la soulever, comme si son corps refusait d'avaler cette dernière bouchée. Il fit plusieurs tentatives et finit par enfourner cette bouchée. Il leva alors les yeux et vit Luffy qui engloutissait une cuisse de poulet avant d'avaler son bol de riz d'une seule traite. Cette vision acheva le pauvre Hamburger.

- Ouh !

- Beurk !

- C'est horrible, dit quelqu'un en fuyant le saloon, une main devant la bouche.

- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda le patron du saloon.

- Non, mais il est évanoui ça c'est sûr, dit le shérif.

- Luffy a gagné alors ! cria Nami en se jetant au cou de son ami qui continuait à manger.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné tu peux arrêter maintenant, dit Sanji en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Alors qu'il reste toute cette viande ? Et ce riz ? Ca va pas non ? On ne doit pas gâcher la nourriture combien de fois faudra que je le répète ? s'exclama le cow-boy en élevant la voix.

- Et c'est ainsi que le gringalet, le maigrichon, l'outsider a détrôné le gros Hamburger ! C'est un exploit sans précédent ! clama Usopp. La compétition commence bien avec une première victoire de l'équipe de Luffy au chapeau de paille ! C'est sûrement un bon signe pour le reste du concours, et Sanji va certainement tous nous éblouir dans quelques instants !

**oOo**

Les quelques instants furent plus longs que prévus, le temps que Luffy finisse de manger les restes du concours. Enfin repu, et son ventre débordant de son pantalon, il suivit ses amis qui se rendaient dans un autre saloon où était organisé la seconde manche. On y avait empilé les tables et les chaises afin de dégager un large espace comme piste de danse.

A l'entrée, assis sur le bar, le militaire attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Sanji. Le cuisinier et ses amis, une fois arrivés, prirent place près du bar et attendirent les explications.

- Bon, dit le lieutenant Smith, on va enfin pouvoir commencer. Dans mon chapeau il y a des bouts de papier sur lesquels j'ai écrit le nom de plusieurs danses. Sanji tu vas en piocher un et tu devras exécuter la danse qui y est inscrite. Idem pour ton adversaire. Compris ?

- Ca va être un jeu d'enfant. Mais où est ma charmante adversaire ?

A ce moment Porche descendit lentement les escaliers, coupant le souffle de tous les hommes présents. Elle s'était changée et portait désormais une robe d'un rouge profond, moulante et se terminant par un large jupon à volants. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, y avait planté une rose rouge, et jouait avec un petit éventail. Tout le monde la regarda descendre lentement les escaliers, faisant claquer ses talons hauts. Nami fit une moue dubitative et se tourna vers ses amis, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient subjugués.

- Hey, je peux sortir si je vous gêne ? pesta-t-elle, un peu jalouse. Arrêtez de reluquer cette allumeuse !

- De quoi ?

- Luffy, ferme la bouche, gronda la rouquine.

Le cow-boy rougit et fit un sourire penaud à la jeune femme tandis que Sanji, le feu aux joues, dévorait littéralement Porche des yeux. Celle-ci s'approcha du groupe, encouragée par les hommes de Foxy, et tira un papier dans le chapeau du militaire qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Flamenco, lut-elle.

- Quoi ? s'écria Nami.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Zoro.

- C'est une danse qui vient d'Europe, d'Espagne je crois, expliqua Usopp.

- Hey, fit la voleuse, vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles ? Comment vous expliquez qu'elle se balade justement en tenue de danseuse de flamenco avant même d'avoir choisi ce papier ?

- Le hasard ? dit le lieutenant Smith en ricanant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Nami-chérie, ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner… Peu importe quel papier je vais tirer.

Et c'est avec classe et très sûr de lui que le jeune homme plongea la main dans le chapeau et en retira un papier qu'il tendit à Nami. La rousse l'ouvrit et eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Euh…, commença-t-elle, hésitante.

- Vas-y ma beauté, je n'ai pas peur.

- D'ac-cord. Alors, pour toi ce sera… Le cancan.

Le cuisinier ne réagit pas, continuant à fumer. Le silence se fit dans le saloon pendant plusieurs instants, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Zoro fixait le cuisinier quand, soudain, son imagination se mit en marche et lui imposa une vision de Sanji vêtu comme une danseuse de cancan. A ce moment un fou rire irrépressible monta en lui et il éclata de rire, incapable de se calmer, à tel point qu'Usopp dut le faire sortir et qu'on entendit longtemps, et de très loin, ses éclats de rire. Le cuisinier, lui, avait pâli. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

- Nami-chérie, tu dois te tromper…

- Je te promets que non, Sanji, c'est bien ce papier que tu as choisi.

- Mais… Mais c'est une danse de femme !

- C'est le jeu ma pauv' Lucette, murmura le militaire qui se retenait pour ne pas rire, comme tous les hommes de Foxy.

- Mais… Mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanji ? demanda Luffy. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Le cancan, c'est une danse exclusivement réservée aux femmes, lui expliqua Nami.

- Est-ce que c'est celle que tu faisais pendant ton spectacle ? Parce que c'était vachement bien.

- C'est vrai ? dit Nami en rougissant. Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Hey, si on pouvait revenir à mon problème, intervint le blond en essayant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, malgré ses mains tremblantes.

- Ah oui, désolée Sanji. Je connais un peu cette danse, c'est très difficile, ça demande beaucoup de souplesse et… euh… une tenue particulière.

Elle essaya d'imaginer Sanji avec des bas en résille, des jupons courts à froufrous, et un bustier plus qu'évocateur, et elle fut elle aussi prise d'un terrible fou rire, devant s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Luffy, qui ne comprenait rien, pour ne pas tomber.

- Dis, je vais pas devoir m'habiller en danseuse ? Nami ? demanda Sanji, proche du désespoir.

- Mais non, mais non… Ne panique pas, je vais t'expliquer et tu vas l'écraser l'autre allumeuse.

Pendant que Nami donnait un cours accéléré de cancan à Sanji et Luffy, Porche faisait des étirements, se préparant pour sa démonstration de flamenco. Foxy, qui était venu l'encourager, s'approcha.

- Bon, ma petite Porche, dit-il, je sais que tu es une danseuse exceptionnelle…

- Merci chef !

- Mais on a déjà perdu une épreuve parce qu'on les a sous-estimés, alors pas question de recommencer.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu as remarqué qu'il avait un faible pour toi. Bon, il va falloir utiliser ça.

- Utiliser ça, répéta Porche avant de comprendre. Oh non ! Chef ! Je ne supporte pas ce type.

- Il va falloir prendre sur toi.

- Mais… Mais… C'est un pervers !

- Je sais, mais dis-toi que tu fais ça pour le groupe. Courage, ma petite Porche.

- Je ferai de mon mieux chef, murmura la jeune femme en regardant Sanji avec appréhension.

Le lieutenant Smith se leva et annonça que l'épreuve allait débuter. Galanterie oblige, Porche put commencer. Elle s'installa au centre de la scène, prit une pose digne et élégante et commença à danser sans autre accompagnement que les deux castagnettes qui rythmaient ses pas. Elle faisait claquer ses talons et bougeait les bras de manière si fluide et sensuelle que tous étaient subjugués par sa grâce. Son numéro se passa comme dans un rêve, et Nami elle-même dut reconnaître son talent. Finalement, un tonnerre d'applaudissements marqua la fin de la danse, et la jeune femme salua à plusieurs reprises, adressant un sourire charmeur à Sanji.

- C'est ton tour, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Oh Porche-chérie, s'extasia le cuisinier, tu étais magnifique, merveilleuse, je croyais rêver !

- Merci, répondit la brune en rougissant. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas me battre, ça se voit tout de suite que tu es un danseur né. Ah, je vais être si triste si je perds… Je pense que je m'enfermerai dans ma chambre pour pleurer pendant des jours et des jours.

- Oh non ! Je ne supporte pas de faire pleurer une femme ! s'exclama Sanji.

- Tandis que si je gagne, continua Porche avec une lueur dans le regard, je serai si heureuse et… reconnaissante… Je pense que je voudrais fêter ça avec mon adversaire.

Et sur ces paroles, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du blond et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant d'aller rejoindre Foxy et ses hommes qui la félicitèrent.

- Sanji ?

- Hey, Sanji !

Nami et Luffy se regardèrent, inquiets. Le cuisinier était resté comme tétanisé après son échange avec Porche.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle a essayé de le séduire, dit Nami.

- Hein ? Tu rigoles, elle a l'air de le détester.

- Luffy, c'est une technique, elle fait ça pour le déstabiliser et le convaincre de perdre.

- Quoi ? cria Luffy. Hey, Sanji ! N'écoute pas cette fille ! T'as pas intérêt à perdre !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne méthode…

Sanji s'avança sur la piste alors que les musiciens se mettaient en place. Le jeune homme était face à un terrible dilemme. D'un côté ses amis comptaient sur lui, et il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Mais il sentait posé sur lui le regard de Porche… Il ne supportait pas de faire de la peine à une femme, il piquait une crise quand il en voyait une pleurer alors la battre…

La musique commença, enlevée et rythmée, et il se mit à danser sans même y penser, faisant ce que Nami lui avait expliqué. Il avançait sur une jambe, l'autre relevée qu'il repliait et tendait en alternance en suivant la cadence, mains sur les hanches. Il tournait sur la piste à un rythme effréné, si rapide que l'œil peinait à le suivre. Tous étaient impressionnés.

Foxy, qui commençait à avoir peur, donna un coup de coude à Porche qui regardait, bouche bée et des étoiles plein les yeux, la prestation du cuisinier. La jeune femme se reprit et prit une pose avantageuse avant de lancer une œillade à Sanji qui manqua un pas, surpris.

- Ah la garce ! s'écria Nami.

La jeune femme fit un sourire charmeur au cuisinier et lui envoya un baiser. Le jeune homme, heureux de voir deux belles jeunes femmes le courtiser, sentit un regain d'énergie et repartit de plus belle dans sa danse endiablée. Porche lança un regard noir à Nami.

- Oh, Sanji ! dit la brune. Je vais être si triste si tu gagnes !

- Et moi je vais être si triste si tu perds ! cria Nami.

Le pauvre cuisinier ne savait plus où donner de la tête, pris entre deux feux ou plutôt entre deux femmes au fort caractère. Il continuait à danser, hésitant. Finalement il croisa le regard suppliant de Porche et soupira.

- Désolée Nami, les gars…

Il lança sa jambe mais au lieu de la replier, il l'abattit sur un des clients qui fut projeté au sol, avant de tourner et de renverser une table. Ensuite il fit semblant de glisser et tomba lamentablement sur la piste alors que les musiciens jouaient les dernières notes. Le silence accueillit la fin de la prestation de Sanji.

- Tu vas payer, articula silencieusement Nami en lui lançant un regard noir.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent et tout le monde sortit alors que Foxy et ses hommes fêtaient la victoire, se moquant du pauvre cuisinier. Le jeune homme restait assis sur le sol. Porche était partie sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Luffy et Nami étaient silencieux et l'observaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy à vois basse. On n'a pas gagnés ?

- Non, Sanji a fait exprès de perdre.

- Ah… Quoi ?

- Alors, on en est où ? demanda Usopp en entrant avec Zoro, enfin calmé.

- Il a perdu, dit Luffy.

- Je le savais, sorti de sa cuisine c'est un vrai boulet ce cuistot, dit le chasseur de primes.

- Répète-ça !

Sanji se jeta sur Zoro et les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre au milieu du saloon déserté. Leurs compagnons sortirent en soupirant.

- En gros ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Luffy.

- Ca veut dire qu'on est à égalité, et qu'on ne doit plus perdre d'épreuve, répondit Usopp.

- Et c'est quoi la prochaine ?

- Le poker… Nami, t'en pense quoi ?

La jeune femme qui leur tournait le dos jusqu'à maintenant se retourna vers eux, un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

- Faites-moi confiance, les gars, on ne perdra pas cette épreuve.

Un peu plus loin, Porche recevait les félicitations des hommes de Foxy et des habitants de Gorge of Hell, fière d'elle, et en profitait pour se moquer du pauvre Hamburger qui avait perdu son épreuve. Foxy, lui, s'était un peu éloigné et, à l'abri des regards, il rejoignit le lieutenant Smith.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour la première épreuve ? demanda le petit homme d'un ton sec.

- C'est votre type qui a merdé, répondit le militaire. Il s'est écroulé. Je pouvais rien faire, moi.

- Mmh, on se retrouve à égalité maintenant. Il ne faut pas qu'on perde la prochaine épreuve, sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à votre commission.

- Hey ! On a un arrangement ! N'essaye pas de m'arnaquer, Foxy, ajouta Smith avec un regard menaçant, tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable. Si l'armée m'a envoyé dans ce trou paumé, c'était pas pour me récompenser de mes états de service.

- Je sais bien…

- Alors ne tente pas de me rouler. Je vais remplir ma part du deal, et avantager tes hommes. Après, s'ils sont trop incapables pour battre ces gamins, c'est pas de ma faute. Mais de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en se détendant, il n'y aucune chance que cette fille gagne la partie de poker.

- Ah non, pas contre mon homme. C'est le meilleur joueur de tout l'Est des Rocheuses, il est connu jusqu'à Phoenix, et personne n'ose l'affronter. La gamine n'a aucune chance.

Foxy se mit à rire en se frottant les mains, regardant Nami qui se dirigeait, sûre d'elle, vers le lieu de la troisième épreuve.

* * *

_**Zoro**__ : Vous avez vu tout ce qu'il a mangé ? C'est un truc de dingue, j'avais jamais vu ça…_

_**Nami**__ : Moi non plus, je suis impressionnée, mais je savais que Luffy était le meilleur…_

_TiteNana__ : Ben voyons. Enfin en tout cas c'est pas un estomac qu'il a, c'est un trou, y a pas d'autre solution. Quand je vois tout ce qu'il a avalé ça me rend limite malade._

_**Foxy**__ : Moi je suis sûr qu'il a triché, c'est obligé vu son gabarit, on peut pas manger autant…_

_**Zoro**__ : Oh Tête de Puzzle fais pas ton mauvais joueur, vous avez perdu cette épreuve point barre !_

_**Foxy**__ : Oh il m'a appelé Tête de Puzzle, snif, snif…_

_**Porche**__ : Mais non chef vous n'avez pas une tête de puzzle, il ne faut pas les écouter…_

_**Luffy**__ : Ben c'est pas tout ça mais je commence à avoir faim…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Quoi ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Encore ? Mais t'as mangé plus de 3 heures d'affilées…_

_**Nami**__ : Je le crois pas…_

_**Sanji**__ : Euh les gars, je suis désolé pour l'épreuve de danse, mais j'ai pas pu résister._

_**Zoro**__ : De toute façon t'es inutile tu sers à rien cuistot de malheur…_

_**Sanji**__ : Répète un peu ça face de cactus…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Stop ça suffit tous les deux, Sanji t'a merdé, bon ben c'est pas dramatique, fallait se douter que face à une fille, ben euh… tu perdrais. Par contre pour séduire Nami va falloir t'accrocher…_

_**Sanji**__ : Hein ? Quoi ? Oh j'ai déçu Nami-Chérie, jamais elle ne me pardonnera…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Oui enfin faudrait pas qu'elle la ramène trop, c'est quand même de sa faute si vous en êtes là. Elle et son sale caractère…_

_**Zoro**__ : Je suis d'accord, elle va nous amener que des problèmes. La prochaine épreuve c'est le poker, j'espère qu'elle va gagner._

_**Luffy**__ : Mais oui Nami c'est la meilleure…Hein pas vrai Usopp ?_

_**Usopp**__ : Oui, surtout quand y a de l'argent en jeu…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Je confirme, y a que l'argent qui compte pour elle… Et Luffy aussi…Enfin je crois. Bon ben moi je vous laisse, faut qu'elle se prépare mentalement et moi faut que j'aille dormir. Donc je vous dis à lundi tout le monde et bon week-end._

_**Tous**__ : A lundi tout le monde._


	9. Chap9: Qui perd gagne partie 3

_Salut tout le monde, voici la troisième partie du jeu face à Foxy et ses hommes… Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Qui perd gagne (3ème partie)**

Nami, suivie de Luffy et Usopp, poussa la porte du saloon et entra. La grande salle était presque pleine, déjà. Les hommes de Foxy avaient pris place, prêts à encourager leur compagnon qui allait défendre leur honneur dans cette troisième épreuve, le tournoi de poker. La jeune femme ne prêta pas attention aux sifflements et aux rires moqueurs qui l'accueillirent et alla directement s'installer à la table de jeu, face à son adversaire.

L'homme portait toujours son grand chapeau qui cachait en partie son visage. On ne voyait que sa fine moustache et le sourire ironique qui étirait ses lèvres. Il avait les cheveux bruns et longs, noués en catogan. Avachi sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, il avait l'air particulièrement serein et sûr de lui.

Mais Nami n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider par ce genre d'attitude. Elle s'assit rapidement, sans prêter attention à son adversaire. Usopp s'installa à une table restée libre près de son amie, bientôt rejoint par Sanji et Zoro qui avaient finalement fini de se battre. Luffy, lui, resta debout derrière la chaise de son amie, curieux de voir comment on jouait au poker.

Le lieutenant Smith entra enfin dans le saloon et s'approcha tout de suite de la table.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes prêts à en découdre. Nous avons donc à droite mademoiselle Nami, pour l'équipe des vagabonds…

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus nous appeler comme ça.

- Et en face, nous avons Matt… Euh, quelqu'un qui préfère garder l'anonymat, dit-il finalement après qu'un homme de Foxy lui ait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille.

Nami fronça les sourcils en regardant son adversaire. Le militaire avait dit « Matt » avant de s'interrompre. Serait-il possible que ce soit…

- Bien, vous avez vos jetons devant vous, dit Smith. Vous disposez chacun de l'équivalent en jetons de 25.000 $. Le jeu continuera jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux participants se retrouve ruiné. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors c'est parti.

La partie commença. Les deux joueurs donnaient, chacun leur tour. Autour de la table, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le jeu était lent, les deux adversaires se jaugeaient pendant les premiers tous, hésitant à se découvrir. Les mises étaient petites, et on prenait peu de risques.

Nami étudiait la façon de jouer de son concurrent. Il était prudent et semblait parfaitement lire son jeu. Et il ne laissait pas passer le moindre tic, geste d'énervement ou de joie, il n'avait pas la moindre expression. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de jouer contre un professionnel.

- Allez vas-y Flaherty, cria l'un des hommes de Foxy après que l'homme ait remporté une main particulièrement disputée entre les deux adversaires.

- Quoi ?

Nami plaqua ses main sur la table et se leva, folle de rage. L'homme assis en face d'elle ne dit rien mais son sourire s'agrandit. Soudain elle se pencha en avant et lui enleva son chapeau, laissant apparaître le visage de son concurrent. Il avait un profil d'aigle et de petits yeux noirs et vifs. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres, mais le regard qu'il posait sur Nami était dur.

- Nami, tu le connais ? demanda Usopp.

- C'est… C'est… Matthew Flaherty, le meilleur joueur de poker de tout l'Est des Rocheuses. C'est un maître, une vraie légende chez les amateurs de poker.

Nami déglutit avec difficulté en se rasseyant. Ce type était imbattable. Elle avait vu tellement de personnes ruinées et humiliées par ce joueur, qui passaient par sa ville et qui lui racontaient ses coups de bluff magnifiques, ses prises de risque insensées, sa chance diabolique… Et c'était ce type qu'elle devait affronter.

- Alors gamine, tu veux abandonner ? lui demanda Flaherty.

- La ferme, intervint Luffy en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami pour la réconforter. Nami n'abandonnera pas, elle est courageuse et elle est beaucoup plus maligne que vous, compris ? Hein, Nami ? Tu vas le battre ?

La jeune femme se retourna et croisa le regard du cow-boy. Il avait confiance en elle, totalement. Elle lui sourit et fit face à son adversaire. Mais elle n'en menait pas large. Le sourire de Flaherty s'élargit alors qu'il distribuait.

Elle était déstabilisée. Cette fille se débrouillait plutôt bien jusque là. Prudente quand il fallait l'être, sachant aussi prendre des risques. Il avait senti qu'elle l'observait attentivement, cherchant des faiblesses qu'il n'avait pas. Il n'avait jamais perdu au poker, jamais. Il avait parfois laissé échapper quelques mains, histoire de mettre ses adversaires en confiance, mais au final c'était toujours lui qui gagnait. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Nami perdit les mains suivantes, son tas de jetons commençant à diminuer dangereusement. Ses amis étaient inquiets. On aurait dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus du tout à lire le jeu de son adversaire. Elle semblait tellement persuadée qu'il était le meilleur qu'elle n'osait plus prendre de risques. Ses tentatives de bluff échouaient toutes lamentablement.

Autour de la table, les hommes de Foxy faisaient déjà la fête, persuadés que la partie serait bientôt terminée.

- Ca sent le sapin, marmonna Usopp.

- Putain, je le savais que c'est moi qui aurait dû jouer…, dit Zoro en buvant une gorgée de bière.

- Fermez-la bande de nuls, clama Sanji. Nami-chérie est la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la meilleure en toute chose !

Le cuisinier se rapprocha de son amie qui essayait de se concentrer.

- C'est juste une stratégie pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle est troublée, mais vous allez voir, elle va tous vous éblouir par son talent, après avoir illuminé cette pièce de sa radieuse bea…

- Sanji, gronda la jeune femme sans lever le nez de ses cartes. Sors d'ici.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me déconcentres, alors vas attendre dehors qu'on est terminés, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Mais Nami-chérie, je voulais juste t'encourager…

- Et bien va le faire ailleurs sinon on va encore perdre une épreuve par ta faute.

Le cuisinier eut un mouvement de recul, comme tous les hommes présents. Il y avait tellement de méchanceté gratuite dans la dernière phrase de Nami… Le jeune homme blond la regarda quelques instants, le cœur brisé, avant de quitter le saloon en traînant les pieds. A l'intérieur, les hommes de Foxy se regardaient en coin et marmonnaient.

- Dire que le chef veut la prendre avec nous…

- Ah non, je veux pas moi.

- Elle est belle mais quel caractère !

- Elle est trop méchante.

- Fermez-la tous, cria Nami, en colère. Et puis arrêtez de dire que je suis méchante, c'est complètement faux. Je suis là pour gagner, c'est tout, alors pas de sentiment.

Flaherty regardait la scène, de plus en plus amusé. Nami avait perdu toute sa concentration et ses émotions se lisaient maintenant sur son visage. Il allait gagner haut la main.

Usopp commençait à regretter amèrement qu'elle n'ait pas laissé cette épreuve à Zoro finalement. Elle allait perdre, il en était presque sûr. Elle n'arrivait plus à cacher ses sentiments, sa détresse apparaissait sur son visage.

La jeune femme sentait posés sur elle les regards de ses amis. C'était elle qui les avait mis dans cette situation… Elle voulait remporter cette épreuve pour se faire pardonner et leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle. Mais c'était mal parti…

- Allez petite, dit soudain Flaherty, abandonne avant d'être complètement humiliée.

- C'est bon Nami, intervint Luffy en posant de nouveau une main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant. Ca va aller.

- Mais si je perds ?

- Ce qui compte c'est que tu fasses de ton mieux. Je suis avec toi.

Ces paroles mirent du baume au cœur de la jeune femme qui reprit un peu courage. Elle allait se battre jusqu'au bout.

C'était encore à son adversaire de distribuer. Elle regarda une première fois ses cartes. Pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas déjà se coucher. Elle redemanda des cartes et, soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un bon jeu pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle essaya de prendre un air dégagé, ne voulant surtout pas que Flaherty s'en rende compte. Il allait falloir faire preuve de calme, de prudence et, surtout, de discrétion. Elle commença à miser avant de voir que son adversaire, sûr de lui, balançait ses plus gros jetons. Elle douta. Est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir mieux que ça ? Elle vit alors le regard amusé de Flaherty, le maître du poker. Il la prenait pour une perdante, ça se voyait. La colère monta en elle. Elle ne se laisserait pas encore humilier par ce type.

A la surprise générale, elle misa son tapis, poussant tous se jetons restants vers le centre de la table, avant de lancer un regard de défi vers son adversaire. Celui-ci hésita avant de bien l'observer. Elle le fixait, essayant de prendre une expression complètement neutre, mais il vit que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Mais d'un autre côté, suivre impliquait qu'il mise plus de la moitié de son pactole…

- Hey les gars, demanda soudain Luffy en se tournant vers Usopp et Zoro. Est-ce que c'est bien quand il y a trois cartes qui ont le même chiffre ?

- Luffy ! cria Nami en se retournant, folle de rage.

- Quoi ?

Flaherty éclata de rire, comme tous les hommes de Foxy.

- Crétin, tu viens de dévoiler mon jeu !

- Hein ?

- J'exige que cette main soit annulée, dit la jeune femme en voulant reprendre ses jetons.

Mais la main du lieutenant Smith s'abattit sur son bras.

- Pas question.

- Mais mon jeu a été dévoilé ! On doit recommencer ce tour…

- Pas d'accord, dit Flaherty. C'est la faute de ton copain si on connaît ton jeu, ça a rien à voir avec nous.

- Mais vous n'avez même pas encore fini de miser.

- Ah oui, tiens. Bah je te suis ma belle.

Et il compta ses jetons qu'il poussa vers le centre de la table. Nami lança un regard désespéré vers le militaire qui souriait. Finalement elle se rassit et se prit le visage dans les mains.

- C'est dommage, tu jouais pas mal pour une fille. Dommage que tu traînes avec ce bouseux au chapeau de paille… Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis.

Et alors il abattit ses cartes.

- Full au roi par les valets, annonça-t-il en tendant les mains pour ramasser les jetons.

Mais soudain il eut une impression étrange. Il releva les yeux. Nami avait baissé ses mains, et sur son visage une expression de souverain mépris avait remplacé la détresse. Derrière sa chaise, le cow-boy souriait largement.

- Que…, commença-t-il avant que Nami n'abatte ses cartes.

- Carré de dames. Euh, je ne suis pas une professionnelle bien sûr, mais je crois que ça bat un vulgaire Full.

Plus personne ne riait maintenant. Flaherty regarda ses jetons passer de l'autre côté de la table, abasourdi. Cette fille l'avait bluffé. Non, elle l'avait même carrément mystifié. Il la regarda. Fini l'air vulnérable, troublé, perdu. Elle était maintenant sûre d'elle, et confiante.

- Mais… Je…

- C'est incroyable, les hommes sont vraiment les mêmes partout. Il suffit de faire le coup de la fille faible et fragile pendant quelques tours pour que vous tombiez dans le panneau. Ecoute-moi bien, Matthew Flaherty la légende du poker, reprit-elle d'un ton dur, je ne perds jamais, tu entends ? Pour tout ce qui concerne l'argent, et ça vaut aussi pour les jeux d'argent, je suis imbattable et intraitable. Tu n'avais aucune chance.

Les hommes de Foxy reculèrent de quelques pas. Décidément, cette fille faisait peur. Le lieutenant, un peu déstabilisé, leur fit reprendre le jeu. Mais Flaherty ne se remettait pas. Il perdit rapidement le reste de ses jetons. La situation était complètement inversée : Nami lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert, elle prenait des risques insensés et avait une chance incroyable. Finalement, le célèbre joueur dut faire tapis, sans avoir aucun jeu, tentant un ultime coup de bluff. Mais ce fut un échec aussi cuisant que les précédents.

- J'ai perdu, balbutia-t-il en voyant Nami empocher ses derniers jetons.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Tu es… diabolique.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Avec les compliments du bouseux au chapeau de paille, ajouta Luffy en touchant son chapeau.

La jeune femme se leva et le cow-boy, fier d'elle, posa son chapeau sur sa tête.

- Tu l'as bien mérité, tu as été impressionnante.

Nami rougit en enfonçant le chapeau sur sa tête, et sourit, folle de joie. Leurs amis les rejoignirent, y compris Sanji qui avait suivi la partie de l'extérieur.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, lui dit la rousse. Mais ça faisait partie du plan. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir, mon rayon de soleil ! Tu étais si magnifique, impitoyable, sexy…

- Ca va, on a compris, intervint Usopp. Nami, t'étais bluffante.

- Et grâce à toi on a repris l'avantage, lui dit Luffy.

- Tu m'as bien aidée aussi, répondit-elle en riant.

- Mais quand est-ce que vous avez mis ce plan au point ? demanda Usopp.

- Pendant l'épreuve de Sanji. Je me méfiais de mon adversaire depuis le début, avant même de savoir qui c'était. Et je pensais que le lieutenant Smith risquait de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Alors, j'ai eu cette petite idée, et je me suis dit qu'ils ne se méfieraient pas de Luffy alors je l'ai embarqué là-dedans.

- T'es pas croyable quand même… Mais pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ?

- Pour que ça fasse plus crédible, répondit la jeune femme. Bon, on a repris l'avantage, ajouta-t-elle. Maintenant, il s'agit de ne pas perdre la dernière épreuve.

- Aucun risque, déclara Zoro, confiant.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna le cuisinier, pas convaincu.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? gronda le chasseur de primes. T'as peur que je perde en me faisant séduire par mon adversaire ? Ah bah non, ça c'est toi !

- Espèce de con de cheveux-verts !

Sanji se jeta sur Zoro et ils recommencèrent à se battre sous les regards atterrés de leurs amis. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Nami les sépara en en prenant chacun un par une oreille. Si le cuisinier, toujours heureux du moindre contact avec sa dulcinée, se laissa faire sans broncher, elle eut plus de mal avec le chasseur de primes et dut lui rappeler que son adversaire l'attendait pour la dernière épreuve. Zoro se calma aussitôt et sortit aussi dignement que possible du saloon, non sans lancer un coup de pied au cuistot en passant.

**oOo**

Tout le monde les attendait à l'extérieur de la ville, près de leur campement. Deux grands poteaux en bois avaient été dressés, et près de l'un d'eux se tenait l'homme de Foxy. Petit, le crâne rasé, portant une robe orange, il ne montrait aucune émotion.

Foxy, lui, était loin d'être aussi calme. Il fulminait. Il était mené, lui. Il était le spécialiste de l'arnaque, il faisait le coup des quatre épreuves à tous les bouseux qu'il croisait, et à chaque fois il gagnait sans aucune difficulté. Mais ces gamins étaient différents et ils étaient en train de l'humilier purement et simplement. Il lança un regard menaçant à son concurrent qui ne réagit même pas.

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer la dernière épreuve. Les deux adversaires devront rester debout sur un poteau, en plein soleil, sans bouger ni parler, ni manifester la moindre émotion, quelle qu'elle soit. Pour Foxy, voici Li Peng, un moine bouddhiste qui nous arrive du lointain Tibet, un vénérable et vénéré maître zen, l'homme sans émotion. Et en face nous avons… le type avec les drôles de cheveux.

- Enfoiré ! rugit Zoro.

- Dis, l'épreuve c'est bien de ne pas montrer d'émotion ? glissa Usopp à l'oreille de Nami qui était désespérée.

- Pour vous ce sera le chasseur de primes Zoro, dit celui-ci au militaire en se reprenant.

- Le… Le chasseur de primes Zoro ? balbutia Foxy.

Ses hommes murmuraient, inquiets. Ils avaient défié le mercenaire le plus cruel et cinglé de tout l'est des Rocheuses ! Sa réputation était terrible : instable, ivrogne, sans aucune pitié et avec un sens de l'orientation déplorable. Et, surtout, il était connu pour son caractère infect et ses accès de colère terrifiants. Foxy lui-même avait un peu pâli.

- Hey, on dirait que je suis connu par ici, commenta Zoro, assez fier.

- Tu devrais peut-être pas t'en vanter, marmonna Nami qui connaissait elle aussi sa réputation.

- Zoro est une star ? demanda innocemment Luffy.

- Hum… Tu connais l'histoire du croquemitaine que les mères racontent aux enfants pour qu'ils soient sages ? murmura la jeune femme.

- Ouais.

- Bah dans le coin, c'est pas le croquemitaine qui fait peur aux enfants… C'est Zoro.

Le lieutenant s'était repris et il annonça le début de l'épreuve. Les deux hommes grimpèrent sur leurs poteaux et s'y installèrent, debout. Le soleil, à son zénith, était déjà brûlant, et l'épreuve promettait d'être particulièrement difficile. Celui-qui saurait le mieux oublier son corps et ses émotions serait à coup sûr le gagnant.

- Interdiction de déconcentrer les concurrents, précis Smith avant d'aller se mettre à l'ombre d'un chariot.

Et l'attente commença. Longue. Très longue. Insupportable même. Les deux hommes se fixaient, aussi inébranlables l'un que l'autre. Pas un muscle ne bougeait sur leur visage, ils étaient complètement immobiles. En plein soleil c'était une vraie fournaise, mais aucun des deux ne semblait en souffrir.

- Ils sont incroyables, dit Usopp.

Foxy commençait à trouver le temps très long et, surtout, il avait un peu peur de perdre cette épreuve également. Mais il avait encore un atout dans sa manche. Il avait remarqué la susceptibilité du chasseur de primes et décidé de l'utiliser contre lui. Il fit un signe à ses hommes.

- Hey, vous avez vu la couleur de ses cheveux ?

- Ouais, c'est ridicule. J'imagine la tronche de ses parents quand ils ont vu ça !

- Il a vraiment une sale tête ce mec !

- Et votre patron, rétorqua Nami, vous avez vu sa tronche ?

- Ouais, c'est Tête de Puzzle ! ajouta Luffy.

- Il-Il-Il recommence, gémit Foxy, à genoux sur le sol, en pleurs.

- Mais non chef, tenta de la consoler Porche, elle est très belle votre tron… votre tête.

Luffy éclata de rire et fit un clin d'œil à Nami. Mais celle-ci ne riait pas.

- Hey, lieutenant Smith, appela-t-elle. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas droit de déconcentrer les concurrents ?

- Exact.

- Mais c'est exactement ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant les hommes de Foxy qui continuaient leurs insultes.

- J'entends rien du tout, moi, répondit le militaire en tournant la tête.

- Espèce de tricheur…

- Ca va, Nami, intervint Luffy. Il s'en fout, regarde-le.

Et effectivement, à la grande surprise de ses amis, Zoro restait d'un calme olympien face aux insultes. Tout y passa. Son goût pour l'alcool, ses cheveux, son sens de l'orientation, ses cheveux encore et toujours, mais il restait stoïque, sans parler, sans même cligner des yeux.

Foxy était de plus en plus inquiet, même si son concurrent tenait lui aussi le coup. Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prennent l'avantage. Le temps était très, très, très long pour les spectateurs.

Assis par terre, Usopp prenait des notes sur leur aventure tandis que Sanji fumait cigarette sur cigarette et lançait des œillades ravageuses à Porche qui l'ignorait superbement. Nami et Luffy étaient assis sur une barrière et s'éventaient avec le chapeau du cow-boy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde, se plaignit Sanji.

- Ca risque de durer encore longtemps, dit Usopp.

- Bah, connaissant tête de gazon il ne va pas tarder à se planter.

Zoro cligna de l'œil et une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? intervint Luffy. Il est super balèze ! Il pourrait tenir encore des heures comme ça.

- Je parie que non.

- Fais-lui un peu confiance, dit Usopp.

- Je fais pas confiance aux losers, rétorqua Sanji, espérant que personne ne lui rappellerait que pour l'instant il était le seul à avoir perdu une épreuve.

Zoro se retint de lui crier qu'il avait perdu contre une femme quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je crois, commença Nami, qu'il n'est pas humain. Non mais regardez-le, ajouta-t-elle. C'est une machine sans émotions.

- T'es dure.

- A mon avis, reprit-elle, le seul moyen de le faire réagir ce serait de déboucher une bouteille à côté de lui…

- Pas cool, Nami, commenta Usopp.

- C'est un tocard, dit Sanji en se moquant. Un tocard aux cheveux bizarres.

- Arrête, tu vas le déconcentrer.

Une veine commença à palpiter sur la tempe de Zoro qui serra les dents.

- Il est inutile, c'est un incapable. Sans Luffy il serait mort enterré dans son trou, en plein désert. Il n'est même pas foutu de faire cinq mètres sans se perdre, il est…

- Je vais te tuer ! rugit Zoro en sautant de son poteau et en se jetant sur le cuisinier.

Sanji l'esquiva _in extremis_ et répondit par un violent coup de pied. Le chasseur de primes fut touché à l'épaule mais lança un crochet du droit au cuisinier qui le reçut en pleine mâchoire. Il fut déséquilibré et tomba, et Zoro se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur le sol en échangeant coups de poing, de pied, de genoux, de dents… jusqu'à ce qu'une rousse hors d'elle leur flanque à chacun un uppercut en pleine tête, les sonnant pour le coup.

Les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête pour voir leurs amis, réunis autour d'eux, Nami ayant le poing encore fumant.

- Crétins !

- Abrutis !

- Gros nuls !

- Boulets !

Zoro cligna des yeux et vit les hommes de Foxy portant en triomphe Li Peng et célébrant leur victoire.

- Et merde…

**oOo**

Foxy exultait. Ils étaient à égalité. Bien sûr sa réputation allait en prendre un coup, se faire balader comme ça par des gamins pareils… Mais il avait encore une chance de gagner. Et pas une petite chance, non, une grande chance.

- Alors les petits, dit-il en s'approchant de Luffy et des autres. Vous sentez le vent de la défaite et de l'humiliation souffler sur vous ?

- Pour l'instant on sent surtout ton haleine fétide, lui lança Nami.

Le petit homme devint tout pâle et tomba à genoux en pleurant.

- Porche, gémit-il, ils recommencent ! Mais pourquoi sont-ils aussi méchants ?

- Ce n'est rien chef, calmez-vous, dit la jeune femme en lançant un regard noir à Nami alors que le gros Hamburger, remis de son indigestion, ricanait.

- Toi, lança Foxy à la rousse, tu me paieras ça quand tu feras partie de mon convoi.

- Oh non chef, intervint Porche, les hommes disent qu'ils ne veulent pas d'elle, il paraît qu'ils la trouvent trop méchante et qu'elle leur fait peur.

- Quoi ? demanda le petit homme.

- Quoi ? s'écria Nami alors que Zoro et Usopp étaient écroulés de rire.

- C'est pas eux qui décident ! cria Foxy.

- Exactement, renchérit la voleuse. Non mais, moi méchante… Arrêtez de rire vous, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard menaçant à Zoro et Usopp.

Le lieutenant Smith arriva sur ces entrefaites et tous se calmèrent. Le silence se fit. La tension était à son comble. Ils étaient à égalité.

- Bon, dit Usopp d'une voix tremblante, on est _ex-aequo_ alors on n'a qu'à oublier tout cette histoire et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

- Pas question, répondirent en même temps Foxy et ses amis.

- C'est une question d'honneur maintenant, ajouta Luffy en le regardant.

- Et puis pas question qu'ils continuent à se moquer de nous, dit Nami.

- Et nous on veut notre revanche, ajoutèrent d'une même voix Sanji et Zoro avant de se regarder en chiens de faïence. Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! crièrent-ils en même temps. Tu recommences ! Arrête ça !

- La ferme les boulets, leur dit la rouquine.

- Alors comment on règle ça ? demanda Luffy.

Le sourire de Foxy s'élargit et il lança un coup d'œil au militaire qui lorgnait ostensiblement les revolvers du cow-boy.

- Et bien… Je vous propose une dernière épreuve qui nous départagera définitivement, répondit Foxy. Est-ce que tu acceptes, chapeau de paille ?

- Pas de problème.

- Luffy ! cria Nami en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste.

- Trop tard ma jolie, ricana le militaire, ton copain vient d'accepter et ça vous engage tous.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

La jeune femme soupira en voyant l'air d'incompréhension qui s'était peint sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Tu as fait la même erreur que moi, tu as accepté sans savoir de quoi il s'agit…

- Exactement, approuva Foxy en se frottant les mains. Vous êtes fichus !

Le lieutenant s'assit sur un tonneau et se roula une cigarette en leur expliquant la situation.

- Vous venez d'accepter une dernière épreuve, mais seul un membre de votre équipe qui n'a pas participé aux quatre premières peut faire la cinquième manche. Mais tous vos concurrents sont passés, donc vous allez être obligés de déclarer forfait et Foxy va remporter la dernière manche.

- Mais tu m'avais pas dit qu'on pouvait pas participer ! s'exclama Luffy en regardant Foxy.

- T'as pas demandé, crétin de bouseux…

- Saleté de Tête de puzzle…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Le cow-boy et ses amis cherchaient désespérément une solution, mais ils ne voyaient pas quoi faire. Usopp ayant refusé de participer aux épreuves, ils n'avaient plus aucun concurrent à proposer.

- On pourrait peut-être envoyer Mandarine ?

- C'est un cheval, Luffy.

- Et alors, elle fait quand même partie du groupe au même titre que chacun d'entre nous, cria le jeune homme, agacé par le manque de considération flagrant de Nami pour son cheval.

- Oui, je sais, mais ça reste un cheval…

- T'as une meilleure idée ?

Non, elle n'en avait pas… Tout ça était de sa faute, et elle n'était même pas fichue de trouver un moyen de les sortir de cette galère.

- Les gars, dit-elle soudain, les larmes aux yeux, je suis désolée… Tout ça c'est ma faute.

- Tu l'as dit, marmonna Zoro.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à Nami-chérie ! rugit Sanji.

- Bah c'est la vérité, s'écria le chasseur de primes, furieux. C'est elle qui nous a mis dans cette situation de merde !

- Ca suffit Zoro.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se tourna lentement vers Luffy. Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme, mais le regard qu'il posait sur lui était dur. Zoro voulu protester, personne ne lui parlait comme ça, mais d'un autre côté il avait rarement vu son ami aussi sérieux. Et quand il vit le visage pâle de Nami et ses yeux pleins de larmes, il comprit pourquoi. Il grogna finalement en haussant les épaules, tandis que le cow-boy se tournait vers son amie.

- Nami, dit-il doucement en posant une main sur son bras. Pas la peine de t'en vouloir comme ça, nous on t'en veut pas du tout.

- Vous devriez pourtant, répondit la jeune femme en reniflant.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, on va s'en sortir, comme toujours.

Elle leva les yeux et le vit lui faire un grand sourire rassurant. Touchée par la gentillesse de son ami elle se jeta dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise, en continuant à pleurer, de joie cette fois. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec elle.

- Comme c'est touchant, susurra Foxy qui s'amusait de la tristesse de la jeune femme. Hey chapeau de paille, tu ferais bien de profiter du temps qu'il te reste avec ta petite copine, parce qu'elle va bientôt venir avec moi.

- Pas si vite !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Usopp qui venait d'intervenir. Le jeune saltimbanque avait observé ses nouveaux amis qui cherchaient une solution. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils le forcent à participer, mais à aucun moment il n'en avait été question. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de lui en vouloir de sa lâcheté. En lui, la peur le disputait à l'envie de les aider. Mais quand il avait vu la tristesse de Nami et entendu Foxy se moquer d'eux, la part de courage qu'il avait en lui, et qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, s'était réveillée.

- Je vais participer à la dernière épreuve !

- Quoi ? rugit Foxy.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Luffy. Si tu ne veux pas, on ne te forcera pas tu sais.

- Je sais, répondit le jeune conteur, et c'est justement pour ça que je vais le faire. Pour vous.

- Usopp, murmura Nami en s'essuyant les yeux. Merci.

Il fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme et s'avança, l'air sûr de lui, vers un Foxy au comble de la rage. Son visage était décidé et on pouvait lire dans son regard une détermination inébranlable. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, impressionnés. Le Usopp nouveau était né, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

- Hey, murmura soudain Sanji en plissant les yeux. C'est moi ou il a les genoux qui tremblent ?

* * *

_**Zoro**__ : Je le crois pas elle a bluffé tout le monde au poker…_

_**Usopp**__ : Elle est douée, très douée enfin surtout pour les jeux d'argent, elle en est limite effrayante…_

_**Sanji**__ : Nami-chérie c'est la plus belle, la plus douée, la plus intelligente, la plus…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Stop ça suffit on a compris… Ben valait mieux qu'elle gagne, c'est de sa faute si vous en êtes là… Mais j'avoue qu'elle a bien géré, beurk ça me fait mal de dire ça…_

_**Nami**__ : C'est de dire quoi qui te fait mal ??_

_**TiteNana**__ : Que t'as bien géré, ça me fait mal de te dire que t'as bien géré même si c'est vrai… Aaaarrrgggghhhhh ça y est je suis de mauvaise humeur._

_**Luffy**__ : Moi j'avais confiance en Nami, je savais qu'elle le battrait à plate couture…_

_**Nami**__ : Euh…Merci Luffy._

_**Usopp**__ : Ca y est ils sont repartis dans leur monde…_

_**Sanji**__ : Quand je pense que face de gazon à perdu, je croyais que t'étais le meilleur…_

_**Zoro**__ : C'est de ta faute cuistot de mes deux si j'ai perdu, fallait pas venir me déconcentrer…_

_**Sanji**__ : Mais je croyais que tu avais une concentration à toute épreuve ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh Sanji, tu l'as un peu, voire beaucoup poussé. Moi je suis persuadée qu'il aurait gagné. Comme toi si tu n'avais pas un faible pour les femmes tu aurais largement gagné. Vous avez tous les deux un point faible et ils s'en sont servi, c'est tout._

_**Zoro**__ : En tout cas les hommes de Tête de Puzzle ils ont raison sur un truc, elle est flippante Nami…_

_**Sanji**__ : Mais pas du tout, ils ne savent pas reconnaître une femme dans toute sa splendeur…_

_**Usopp**__ : Non, non elle est flippante en colère, vaut mieux l'avoir de son côté, mais n'empêche que sa tête était trop marrante quand Porche a dit qu'ils n'en voulaient pas…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Oh oui, qu'est-ce que j'ai ri… Enfin bon maintenant tout dépend d'Usopp, mais je suis sûre qu'il va y arriver. Pas vrai Usopp ?_

_**Usopp**__ : Euh si si, enfin je vais faire de mon mieux…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Très bien on compte sur toi… Bon Zoro tu viens je t'offre à boire pour te remettre de ta défaite, euh Sanji et Usopp vous pouvez venir aussi, de toute façon vous n'allez pas rester là et tenir la chandelle, à moins que…_

_**Sanji**__ : A moins que quoi ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Non, non rien. Bon allez à vendredi tout le monde et bonne semaine._

_**Tous**__ : A vendredi._

_**Zoro**__ : Hey pourquoi les deux autres là-bas ils participent pas ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Parce qu'ils sont dans un autre monde. Laisse tomber, allez viens on y va…_


	10. Chap10: Qui perd gagne partie 4

_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la quatrième et dernière partie de « Qui perd gagne ». On est encore là le jour prévu, on est trop fortes…Quoi ? Non, non nous n'avons pas les chevilles qui enflent, c'est une constatation c'est tout. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Ps d'Elisha-chan : Je m'excuse platement auprès de Clow-sama car, dans le chapitre précédent, je lui ai involontairement piqué une bonne idée. La scène de poker où Luffy bluffe ressemble étrangement à une scène du _Guerrier dragon et le chasseur de cœur_. C'était parfaitement involontaire mais en relisant sa fic, c'est effectivement très semblable, j'ai dû être influencée par ce passage de sa très belle fic (soit dit-en passant, si vous avez l'occasion d'y faire un tour, elle est très réussie). Clow je te fais encore mes plus plates excuses, gomen._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Qui perd gagne (4ème partie)**

Le tonnerre gronda au loin, venant des Rocheuses, troublant le silence qui avait envahi la ville. Un éclair déchira le ciel, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Au milieu de la grande rue, Usopp faisait face à son adversaire. Il déglutit difficilement, essayant en vain de calmer le tremblement qui agitait ses genoux. La tension était à son comble. Tournant légèrement la tête, il croisa le regard confiant de Luffy, qui lui fit un signe de tête en souriant.

- Fais de ton mieux Usopp, lui dit le cow-boy. On a tous confiance en toi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, touché par ces mots. Ses amis le regardaient et lui souriaient. Ils avaient confiance en lui. Il devait leur prouver qu'ils avaient raison.

- Alors gamin, tu es sûr de toi ? lança Foxy. Tu peux encore abandonner.

- Ja-Ja-Jamais, répondit Usopp d'une voix tremblotante.

- Hein ? Mais tu trembles dis-moi ! dit le petit homme en éclatant de rire, suivi par tous ses hommes. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es un peureux. Un lâche. Ca se voit tous de suite. Tu n'as aucune chance.

- La ferme ! cria Luffy. Usopp, l'écoute pas, tu peux le faire !

- Oui, vas-y, pense à Kaya ! ajouta Nami.

Le saltimbanque repensa à sa douce Kaya qui l'attendait à Lying Town et pour qui il voulait devenir courageux et fort. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Pour elle et pour ses amis, il allait gagner.

- Je ne perdrai pas, lança-t-il d'une voix assurée.

- Bien, tant pis pour toi, dit Foxy. Exceptionnellement, parce que j'ai envie d'en finir vite avec toi, c'est moi qui participerai à cette épreuve !

- Vous ? s'exclama Porche. Mais chef vous ne participez jamais aux défis.

- Mais cette fois j'en ai envie. En plus je suis sûr de gagner, rajouta-t-il à voix basse. Cette épreuve ce sera ma spécialité, mon talent, mon art !

Usopp tremblait de tous ses membres maintenant. Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres du petit homme.

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire ! clama-t-il.

- Oh oui ! Génial ! crièrent ses hommes, fous de joie, alors que Luffy et les autres avaient la mâchoire qui tombait.

Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand ils les virent tous, les brutes, les cow-boys et les filles de joie s'asseoir par terre comme des enfants et faire silence en regardant leur chef avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Celui-ci se rengorgeait. Il était un conteur hors-pair. Usopp, lui, n'en revenait pas. Pas de duel aux pistolets, de concours de lutte, d'épreuve d'endurance… mais un concours d'histoires ! C'était sa chance. Il se tourna vers ses amis et il leur fit un clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda le lieutenant Smith. Vous savez ce que vous faites ? ajouta-t-il à voix basse à l'intention de Foxy.

- Je suis le meilleur conteur d'histoires de tout l'Ouest mon vieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est dans la poche.

- Bien, reprit le militaire. C'est donc l'honorable Foxy qui va commencer.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge en réfléchissant. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui que Nami commença à s'inquiéter. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et leur chuchota quelques mots. Des hommes de Foxy leur ordonnèrent de se taire avant de se tourner vers leur chef, complètement en adoration devant lui.

- Il était une fois, commença le petit homme, un enfant qui était né très beau, vraiment magnifique, le plus bel enfant qu'on ait jamais vu. Mais étonnamment, autour de lui, personne ne s'en rendait compte. Toutes les personnes qui le voyaient avaient une grimace de dégoût, le traitaient de monstre, le trouvaient horrible. Certains disaient qu'il avait une-une-une tête bizarre.

Le conteur était ému, il allait leur raconter sa propre histoire. Retenant ses larmes il reprit.

- En grandissant ça ne s'arrangea pas. Les autres enfants ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui, certains lui jetaient des pierres. Les petites filles se moquaient de lui et étaient méchantes, si méchantes... Surtout cette pimbêche de Suzy Lowy, oh quelle peste celle-là, elle était la pire. Une fois elle a dessiné sur le tableau noir un portrait du petit garçon affublé d'oreilles d'âne et d'un nez de cochon. Et après tout le monde me suivait… Euh, le suivait en faisant des bruits de cochon ou d'âne.

- Bouh ! cria quelqu'un.

- Saleté de Suzy !

- Qu'on la pende !

- Ils sont à fond dedans, commenta Zoro en regardant les hommes de Foxy invectiver la fameuse peste.

- Bouh ! Qu'on la passe au goudron et aux plumes ! cria Luffy, les larmes aux yeux.

Nami, Sanji et Zoro secouèrent la tête, dépités, et la jeune femme se chargea de calmer le cow-boy.

- Mais pourtant le petit garçon savait qu'il était beau, continuait Foxy. Il se regardait dans les miroirs, dans l'eau du lac, dans les vitrines des boutiques, et il voyait qu'il était la plus belle créature qui ait foulée cette terre. Mais les gens autour de lui semblaient tous êtres victime d'une maladie ou d'un maléfice qui leur faisait voir beau ce qui était laid, et inversement. Conscient qu'il serait toujours incompris et malmené par les victimes de ce mal étrange, le garçon, une fois devenu adolescent, décida de prendre la route pour aller présenter sa beauté au reste du monde.

- Il va plutôt présenter sa mocheté à la face du monde, lança quelqu'un en maquillant sa voix.

Foxy s'arrêta aussitôt, très pâle. Ses hommes se regardèrent, cherchant qui avait pu faire ça. Les regards se portèrent sur Luffy et les autres, mais ils affichaient tous un tel air d'innocence et d'honnêteté que personne ne douta d'eux. Le petit homme toussota pour reprendre une contenance et poursuivit son récit. Son auditoire était captivé.

- Il voyagea donc longtemps, très longtemps, mais partout où il allait, c'étaient les mêmes insultes : moche, affreux, cheveux bizarres…

- Tête de puzzle, lança quelqu'un.

- Argh ! Qui a dit ça ? Euh… Hum… Je disais donc, tout le monde l'insultait. Ces gens étaient donc victimes de ce mal terrible eux aussi, ils ne savaient pas percevoir la vraie beauté. Finalement, lassé d'être montré du doigt, le jeune garçon décida de tenter le tout pour le tout pour les guérir et leur ouvrir les yeux. Il organisa un grand concours de beauté. Le but était d'élire l'homme le plus séduisant de tout l'est des Rocheuses. Une foule énorme se pressa au concours et des centaines de participants se présentèrent. Le jeune garçon attendait son heure, supportant sans broncher les moqueries des autres participants.

- Tête de bouc !

- Porc-épic !

- Laideron !

- Mais arrêtez ! gémit Foxy en tombant à genoux. C'est vous, cria-t-il en montrant du doigt Nami et les autres. J'en suis sûr ! Je vais vous…

- Euh, Foxy, intervint le lieutenant Smith. Si vous ne finissez pas votre histoire je devrais vous disqualifier. Contrôlez-vous mon vieux, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, si vous nous faites perdre cette épreuve je vous fais la peau, compris ?

Le petit homme se releva, non sans lancer un regard de haine pure à ses ennemis, et il termina son histoire.

- Finalement quand son tour vint de se présenter à la foule, il fut accueilli par des rires, des sifflets et des moqueries. Mais il n'en avait cure. C'était son grand moment. Il allait enfin leur ouvrir les yeux. Il leur montra, il leur expliqua, la vraie beauté, loin des standards, des clichés, pas classique mais audacieuse. Il leur montra qu'il était la plus belle créature jamais créée. Ils l'écoutèrent, ouvrant grand leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Et finalement…

- Ils se sont bien marrés, lança Zoro.

- Gnnn… Ils-Ils-Ils…, se contint difficilement Foxy, ils l'ont compris et l'ont élu à l'unanimité comme le plus bel homme, et ils l'ont acclamé, les femmes se sont pressées pour l'épouser, les hommes ont tous voulu lui ressembler…

- Tu parles.

- Et-Et-Et désormais il vit heureux d'avoir pu ouvrir les yeux des ignorants, des aveugles, et tout le monde le respecte…

- Mais ouais…

- Et tout le monde l'aime et le trouve beau…

- C'est ça…

- Mais ça suffit à la fin ! Porche, Hamburger, ils sont méchants avec moi ! cria le petit homme en se mettant à pleurer.

- Oh chef, ils sont jaloux c'est tout, votre histoire était formidable et vous êtes très beau, le rassura la jeune femme alors qu'Hamburger ricanait.

- Fin de la première manche, lança le lieutenant Smith en posant un regard lourd de mépris sur Foxy.

Usopp se tourna vers ses compagnons avec un grand sourire.

- Franchement les gars, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

- C'était vachement bien, dit Luffy avant de recevoir un coup de coude.

- C'était complètement nul, dit Nami. Et puis on l'a tellement déconcentré que n'importe quel arbitre impartial le donnerait perdant. Mais avec ce type, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Smith, on peut être sûr que ce ne sera pas équitable. Il va te mettre des bâtons dans les roues Usopp.

- Et puis les hommes de Foxy vont sûrement essayer de te faire perdre ta concentration, dit Zoro.

- A moins que tu réussisses à les captiver dès le début, intervint Sanji. Je les ai bien observés, ils sont comme des enfants, je pense qu'ils adorent les histoires. A toi de les accrocher pour qu'ils oublient que tu es leur ennemi.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux les amis, dit le conteur avec détermination.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, le lieutenant leur faisait signe que l'épreuve reprenait. Usopp prit une grande inspiration et s'avança. Il affronta les regards hostiles et les quolibets des hommes de Foxy sans broncher. Il avait l'habitude de jouer devant des publics difficiles, celui-là ne serait sans doute pas le pire. Derrière les hommes de son ennemi il aperçut les habitants de Gorge of Hell qui assistaient au concours. Eux aussi il fallait les convaincre. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait leur raconter. Il croisa le regard haineux de Foxy et lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Il était une fois, commença-t-il d'une voix posée, un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille qu'il ne quittait jamais, qui rêvait de devenir pirate et de trouver le plus grand trésor du monde. N'écoutant que son courage, il décida de braver les périls de l'océan, les monstres, les autres pirates sanguinaires, la Marine… Il était prêt à tout pour son rêve !

Les hommes de Foxy l'écoutaient, bouches ouvertes et yeux brillants. Il les avait captivés en quelques mots et sa voix les berçait, les faisant plonger dans un monde plein de galions, de tempêtes, et de combats, un monde de pirates.

- Ce trésor était caché au bout du monde mais il était sûr de lui. Il braverait toutes les épreuves, combattrait tous les ennemis et finalement trouverait le trésor qui ferait de lui le roi des pirates. N'écoutant pas les moqueries, les oiseaux de mauvais augure, les avertissements, il partit sur les mers à la poursuite de son rêve. Sur son chemin il rencontra d'autres personnes qui avaient elles aussi un rêve qu'on jugeait irréalisable. Le premier était un homme étrange et inquiétant, un chasseur de pirates impitoyable, un épéiste formidable avec un grand sens de l'honneur, de la justice et de l'amitié, mais aussi des cheveux verts bizarres et un sens de l'orientation pitoyable.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, les hommes de Foxy comme les habitants de la ville. Zoro qui avait souri au départ piqua un fard et se promit de régler ses comptes plus tard avec le long-pif.

- Ensuite il rencontra une belle jeune femme aux cheveux de feu et au caractère volcanique. C'était une voleuse de pirates, elle les haïssait plus que tout mais elle accepta de le suivre quand il lui eut prouvé sa valeur et son honnêteté. Elle était intéressée uniquement par l'argent et les mandarines, allez savoir pourquoi, et si elle passait pour quelqu'un de froid, d'intéressé et de vénal, c'était en fait une amie fidèle avec un cœur d'or.

Des sifflements se firent entendre et Nami rougit aux derniers mots alors que Luffy la prenait par les épaules en riant.

- Ils rencontrèrent aussi un jeune cuisinier, le plus doué, avec des mains en or et un coup de pied dévastateur. Il avait la salle habitude de fumer, une coiffure très étrange et un sourcil frisotté… Mais c'était un vrai gentleman, prêt à tout pour les beaux yeux d'une femme, un séducteur impénitent, un vrai homme à femmes. Mais c'était surtout un compagnon indispensable, courageux et fort.

Sanji fit un clin d'œil à Porche qui l'observait, et sourit en entendant cette description.

- Tous avaient un rêve aussi fou que celui de leur capitaine. Le chasseur de pirates voulait devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde, la voleuse voulait naviguer sur toutes les mers pour dessiner une carte du monde, et le cuisinier voulait trouver une mer de légende dans laquelle on trouvait tous les poissons du monde.

Foxy écumait de rage. Ses hommes ne faisaient pas ce qu'il attendait d'eux, ils étaient fascinés par cette histoire et avaient complètement oublié d'interrompre ou de ridiculiser Usopp. Même le lieutenant Smith semblait à nouveau avoir cinq ans et écoutait cette histoire avec un sourire béat.

- Mais le compagnon le plus fidèle et le plus indispensable du jeune homme était sans doute son canonnier. Il l'avait rencontré sur une petite île. Il était déjà célèbre et craint sur toutes les mers du globe, il avait avec lui un équipage de huit mille hommes, tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Mais quand il rencontra le jeune homme et ses amis, il décida de se joindre à eux pour les aider à accomplir leurs rêves. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille lui céda bien sûr le titre de capitaine et ils se lancèrent tous à la conquête du monde, bravant les dangers et les autorités, secourant les demoiselles en détresse, devenant les pirates les plus célèbres de l'histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent finalement le trésor, le plus fabuleux trésor dont on puisse rêver.

Le jeune homme fit une pause, conscient que son auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres. Ses amis eux-mêmes étaient complètement fascinés.

- Le trésor ? demanda soudain Foxy qui s'était laissé prendre à son propre piège. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- C'était eux le trésor. Ils avaient découvert pendant leur voyage leur propre valeur, leur courage, leur force, leur détermination. Ils revenaient plus grands, plus mûrs et avec des amis fidèles, une famille. C'était ça le vrai trésor.

Il s'interrompit finalement et tout le monde éclata en sanglots.

- C'est vrai ! cria un des hommes de Foxy en pleurant. L'amitié y a que ça de vrai !

- C'était si beau !

- Magnifique !

- C'est lui le gagnant !

- Je veux devenir pirate moi aussi !

Nami réalisa à ce moment qu'ils avaient gagné et elle se précipita vers Usopp, suivi des autres, pour le féliciter. Le jeune homme au long-nez n'en revenait pas, il s'était ému lui-même avec cette histoire. Tout le monde l'acclamait, les habitants de la ville comme ses ennemis. Foxy, lui, était tombé à genoux et frappait le sol, dégouté. Quant au lieutenant Smith il avait disparu.

- Les gars, dit Usopp, un peu perdu. On a vraiment gagné ?

- C'est toi qui as gagné, lui dit Luffy en lui mettant de grandes claques dans le dos.

- C'était une histoire formidable, ajouta Sanji.

- Mais va falloir qu'on reparle de cette histoire de cheveux bizarres et de sens de l'orientation, intervint Zoro.

- Il y a plus urgent, le coupa Nami.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Foxy. Le petit homme releva la tête et gémit en croisant son regard.

- Vous avez perdu, annonça-t-elle d'un ton dur.

- Non… Je n'ai jamais perdu, jamais !

- Il y a un début à tout, dit Luffy en approchant.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je suis humilié… Battu par des gamins comme vous ? La honte me poursuivra toute ma vie !

- Vous pourrez dire que vous avez été battu par le meilleur tireur de l'Ouest, répondit Nami.

- Hein ?

- On est en route pour Rough Tell, expliqua Luffy, où je vais réaliser mon rêve et devenir le tireur le plus rapide et le plus adroit !

- Le concours… Le grand concours ? s'exclama Foxy en le regardant. Mais tu n'as aucune chance mon pauvre garçon ! Qu'est-ce qu'un péquenot avec un chapeau de paille pourrait espérer en allant là-bas.

Aussitôt le visage de Luffy s'assombrit.

- Il ne suffit pas de se balader avec des flingues de grand pour être un bon tireur, continuait le petit homme sans se rendre compte du danger.

Les autres s'en rendaient compte eux, et Sanji et Zoro n'eurent que le temps de retenir Luffy par les bras avant que le cow-boy ne dégaine et ne fasse regretter ses paroles malheureuses à Foxy.

- C'est pas tout ça, dit Nami qui ne perdait pas le nord, si on parlait du paiement ?

- Paiement ?

- Rappelez-vous, quand on a fait notre petit pari… Ca vous revient ?

Le petit homme pâlit et déglutit avec difficulté.

- No-on, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Vous avez dit devant témoins que si on gagnait, je pourrais avoir tout ce que je veux. Tout ce que je veux, insista-t-elle.

- …

- C'est ça d'être trop sûr de soi, vous étiez tellement persuadé de gagner… Bon, parlons affaires maintenant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire terrible.

**oOo**

Luffy et Zoro s'occupaient des chevaux tandis qu'Usopp chargeait le chariot.

- Nami ça suffit là ? se plaignit-il. On a assez de choses.

Le chariot était plein de couvertures, vivres, alcool, armes, vêtements pour tous les temps, et d'autres petites choses. La jeune femme avait littéralement pillé les chariots de Foxy, au grand dam de celui-ci. Elle avait aussi rempli une valise entière de billets de banque, ruinant littéralement son ennemi.

- On n'a jamais assez de choses, répondit Nami.

- Mais on était sensés voyager léger avant de traverser les Rocheuses, rappela Luffy.

La voleuse soupira. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort mais c'était son côté écureuil, elle adorait accumuler.

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné, on arrête là. Hey, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, vous pourriez me remercier quand même, si j'avais pas fait ce pari avec Foxy on n'aurait jamais eu tout ça.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les visages de ses amis. La colère déformait leurs traits.

- Tu te fous de nous ? cria Luffy.

- Ils ont failli perdre leurs armes, et tu aurais pu être obligée de rejoindre Foxy, ajouta Usopp.

- Si tu nous refais un coup pareil on te balance à la flotte avec des chaussures en béton ! gronda Zoro.

La jeune femme leur fit son plus beau sourire, appliquant le célèbre « sois belle et tais-toi » en espérant que ça suffirait à calmer leur mauvaise humeur.

- Hey, lança soudain Usopp en regardant autour de lui, où est Sanji ?

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, dit Luffy en se grattant la tête. Ca fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vu…

- Génial ! s'exclama Zoro. Faut en profiter pour se tirer vite fait !

- Ca va pas…

- Dites, si on le cherchait ? proposa Nami.

- Non, il a qu'à être là, grogna le chasseur de primes. On a dit qu'on partait alors on part.

- Pas question de le laisser derrière, dit Luffy en regardant Zoro d'un air sérieux. C'est l'un des nôtres.

- Tu parles, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Je suis pas d'accord. Je supporte pas ce type.

- On s'en fout, répliqua sèchement le cow-boy, on n'abandonne jamais un compagnon… Surtout quand c'est lui qui fait la cuisine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se détendit et même Zoro se rendit à l'évidence : Sanji était indispensable s'ils voulaient éviter que ce soit Nami qui leur prépare leurs repas. Les quatre amis se séparèrent afin de fouiller toute la ville. Ils parcoururent les rues en criant le nom de leur ami, en vain.

Soudain, alors que Nami s'engageait dans une petite ruelle, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche, la bâillonnant, et elle fut attrapée par un bras puissant qui la tira en arrière.

**oOo**

- Sanji ! criait Luffy.

Il soupira. Il en avait assez de chercher le cuisinier et il commençait à avoir faim. Si ça continuait il allait suivre l'avis de Zoro et partir d'ici. Il avait hâte de commencer la traversée des Rocheuses, il sentait venir une aventure géniale dans ces montagnes. Encore quelques minutes et ensuite il rejoindrait les autres au chariot. Il s'engagea dans une ruelle et appela à nouveau. Soudain il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna avant de dégainer.

Le lieutenant Smith tenait Nami par le bras et posait un pistolet sur la tempe de la jeune femme terrifiée.

- Nami !

- Ne bouge pas, gamin, ordonna le militaire avec un rictus. Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que j'allais tranquillement vous laisser partir tout ça parce que cet abruti de Foxy n'a pas été foutu de vous battre, même en trichant ? Pas question.

- Mais en quoi ça vous concerne ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Cet enfoiré de tête de con m'avait promis ses armes, éructa Smith.

Nami suivit son regard et vit qu'il désignait les revolvers de Luffy. Le jeune homme aussi avait compris.

- Non ! cria-t-il. Ce sont ceux de Shanks ! Vous poserez pas un doigt dessus !

- On parie ? ricana le lieutenant. Et si je pose un doigt sur elle, ajouta-t-il en posant la main qui ne tenait pas l'arme sur une hanche de Nami.

- Lâche-là, hurla Luffy.

- Alors ? insista Smith en faisant remonter lentement sa main, arrachant des larmes de colère la jeune fille.

Luffy croisa le regard désemparé et furieux de Nami. Il soupira. Ses mains tremblaient quand il sortit lentement ses armes de leurs étuis et les lança sur le sol, devant lui. Le lieutenant exultait. Ce n'était pas ce gamin au chapeau ridicule qui allait le priver de sa récompense. Ces armes, ces armes magnifiques étaient à lui désormais. Il éclata d'un rire cruel.

A ce moment, Nami sentit la pression de l'arme se relâcher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy qui comprit. Elle lança un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac du militaire qui se plia en deux sous le coup, et elle se jeta au sol. Smith tira sur Luffy mais le cow-boy avait roulé sur le sol en anticipant et récupéré l'un de ses revolvers. En un geste il mit en joue et tira, et le lieutenant Smith s'écroula en hurlant sur le sol, une balle dans l'épaule.

Le shérif déboula dans la ruelle alors que Luffy aidait Nami à se relever. Les jeunes gens lui expliquèrent la situation.

- Ecoutez les petits, dit l'homme, gêné. Je vous crois, je connais ce type c'est un pourri qui est arrosé par Foxy et toutes les crapules de la région pour fermer les yeux sur leurs trafics. Mais c'est un militaire. Votre chance c'est qu'il ne soit pas mort, ajouta-t-il. Je vous conseille de partir tout de suite d'ici et de vous faire oublier, et moi je vais m'occuper de faire soigner le lieutenant.

Luffy et Nami ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils remercièrent le shérif et coururent à la recherche de leurs amis qui les attendaient devant le saloon, près de leurs chevaux et du chariot.

- Aucune nouvelle de San…

- On a un problème, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici tout de suite, cria Nami en grimpant sur le marchepied du chariot.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On vous expliquera plus tard. On se barre, lança Luffy en montant sur Mandarine.

- Et Sanji ?

A ce moment la porte du saloon s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme blond qui enfilait son manteau, l'air réjoui. Voyant ses amis, il leur fit un signe.

- Où tu étais ? lança Usopp. On t'a cherché dans toute la ville.

- Espèce de baltringue tu nous as pas entendu t'appeler ? rugit Zoro.

- Si, je vous aie entendus mais j'étais un peu… occupé.

Son sourire s'élargit et il tendit la main derrière lui, faisant sortir Porche du saloon. La jeune femme, les joues rouges et les cheveux emmêlés, se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ensuite il rejoignit tranquillement les autres qui n'attendaient plus que lui pour partir.

- C'est la fille contre qui tu as perdu ton épreuve ? demanda Luffy.

- Qui a dit que j'avais perdu ? répliqua le cuisinier en grimpant sur sa monture.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire en le félicitant et lui tapant dans le dos sous le regard atterré de Nami.

- Je me sens très seule parfois, murmura-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas jalouse, Nami-chérie, dit Sanji en lui lançant un regard énamouré. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi !

- Mais oui, c'est ça, parle à ma main, répondit la jeune femme.

- Mon cœur t'appartient tout entier, insista le cuisinier.

- Si ça ne peut pas se vendre ou se troquer ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Nami, douchant net l'élan passionné du jeune homme.

- Dur…, commenta Usopp alors que Zoro et Luffy lançaient un regard apitoyé à Sanji qui déprimait sur son cheval.

- Allez, cria finalement le cow-boy en se mettant debout sur ses étriers, cap vers les Rocheuses !

**oOo**

Le général Garp se tenait devant la fenêtre de son bureau, les bras croisés dans le dos. Devant son bureau, le messager attendait.

- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? demanda Garp.

- Affirmatif mon général. Le dénommé Luffy, dit « Chapeau de paille » est accusé d'agression contre le Lieutenant Smith. Le lieutenant était de repos et se trouvait à la ville de Gorge of Hell à l'entrée du passage vers les Rocheuses. Ce Luffy lui a tiré dessus.

- En légitime défense ?

- Pas d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, le lieutenant affirme qu'il s'agissait d'une agression volontaire.

Le général n'était pas convaincu, ça ne ressemblait pas à Luffy.

- Quel petit con, grogna-t-il.

- Mon général ?

- Rien, euh… Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, répondit Garp d'un air gêné. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien mon général, répondit l'homme en faisant le salut militaire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Garp soupira en regardant dehors. Il avait espéré que Luffy se tiendrait tranquille, mais il semblait que c'était peine perdue. Il serra le poing. Quand il lui mettrait la main dessus, il lui ferait passer l'envie de devenir cow-boy à ce petit insolent.

* * *

_**Usopp**__ : Je…j'ai gagné, j'y crois pas j'ai gagné… Ah Kaya si tu m'avais vu tu aurais été fière de moi…_

_**Luffy**__ : Ouais t'as gagné Usopp, et on est tous très fiers de toi. Elle était superbe ton histoire._

_**Nami**__ : Je confirme elle était géniale, t'as une super imagination…_

_**Zoro**__ : Elle était pas mal, mais pourquoi un sens de l'orientation nul et des cheveux bizarres ? Hein Usopp, pourquoi ?_

_**Sanji**__ : Laisse, face de cactus, moi je l'ai trouvée très bien son histoire…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Moi aussi je l'ai trouvée bien, mais alors si tu pouvais éviter les exagérations aussi énormes qu'est long ton nez, elles passeraient encore mieux tes histoires. T'as un don génial…_

_**Luffy**__ : Sanji au fait tu faisais quoi avec Porche ? Pourquoi t'as pas répondu quand on te cherchait ?_

_**Sanji**__ : J'ai pas répondu parce que je vous l'ai dit j'étais occupé…_

_**Luffy**__ : Oui, mais vous faisiez quoi ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Luffy, laisse tomber, il pouvait pas, il pouvait pas, et on aurait dû en profiter pour se barrer tiens…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh Zoro, tu dis ça mais ça veut dire que c'est Nami qui aurait fait à manger…_

_**Zoro**__ : Ah oui, ben merde alors, on est obligé de se coltiner sourcil en vrille…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Finalement Sanji, toi aussi tu as eu ce que tu voulais…Chapeau bas !_

_**Sanji**__ : Merci TiteNana, c'était un véritable plaisir…_

_**TiteNana**__ : On se doute bien… Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais pour fêter la victoire d'Usopp, que diriez-vous d'aller manger un morceau ?_

_**Luffy**__ : Super avec plaisir, ça tombe bien j'ai faim…_

_**Usopp**__ : Euh c'est trop d'honneur, avec plaisir._

_**Zoro**__ : Y aura à boire ? Sinon je viens pas…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Zoro arrête de râler, et oui il y aura à boire alors ramène-toi…_

_**Nami**__ : C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai faim, mais ça va nous compter combien tout ça ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Tu as faim ? Alors arrête de te poser des questions et viens c'est moi qui offre, et puis Luffy a du succès alors si tu veux pas le laisser tout seul faut que tu viennes… Sanji tu viens ?_

_**Sanji**__ : Oui j'arrive de suite TiteNana, c'est un réel plaisir de pouvoir manger avec des adorables femmes telles que toi et Nami-chérie…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh merci c'est gentil…_

_**Zoro**__ : Oh sourcil en vrille, fous-lui la paix, et ramenez-vous j'ai soif…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Ben bon week-end et à lundi tout le monde._

_**Tous**__ : Bon week-end tout le monde !_


	11. Chap11: Tempête sur les Rocheuses

'_lut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 11… Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres vous ont plus. On est encore là le jour prévu, on est trop fortes hihihi. _

_Bonne lecture et à toute à l'heure._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Tempête sur les Rocheuses**

Zoro se protégeait le visage de son bras, mais le vent le balayait littéralement. Son cheval renâclait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, comme les autres. Si le début du voyage dans les Rocheuses s'était bien passé, les jeunes gens étaient désormais aux prises avec une tempête de neige qui les avait surpris. Ils s'étaient tous emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds et des couvertures, mais leurs montures, elles, souffraient terriblement du temps et progressaient de plus en plus lentement. Le sentier menaçait de devenir impraticable, et le chariot devenait difficile à conduire. Un vent glacial et chargé de neige les attaquait, les gelant littéralement et la visibilité se réduisait considérablement.

Nami et Usopp, serrés l'un contre l'autre et enroulés dans une couverture, claquaient des dents de concert.

- Alors, dit la jeune femme en criant pour couvrir le bruit du vent, vous êtes contents que j'ai pris ces vêtements chauds à Foxy maintenant ?

- La ramène pas trop, toi, répondit Zoro dont les yeux pleuraient à cause du vent.

- Parle pas comme ça à Nami-chérie, rétorqua Sanji, une stalactite pendant au bout de son éternelle cigarette.

Les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient pour la forme, mais tous sentaient que le cœur n'y était pas, ils étaient tellement gelés qu'ils en avaient même perdu le goût de se battre. Luffy, qui ouvrait la marche sur Mandarine, était étonnamment silencieux depuis quelques heures. Il était le seul à ne pas souffrir du froid, son visage et son corps lui paraissaient brûlants au contraire, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal, chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire à ses compagnons.

- Dites, cria Usopp, on ne pourrait pas faire une pause histoire de se réchauffer en mangeant quelque chose de chaud ?

- Pas question, répondit Nami en éternuant. On doit se rationner.

- Tu rigoles ? dit Zoro. Avec toute la bouffe que tu as piquée à l'autre nabot bizarre…

- Foxy.

- Ouais, on s'en fout. Bah en tout cas on a assez à bouffer pour des semaines au moins.

- Sauf qu'avec ce temps on va mettre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour traverser les montagnes. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger si on fait des pauses toutes les cinq minutes, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard noir pour Usopp.

- Et bah moi je veux m'arrêter, dit Zoro d'un ton sec. J'en ai plein le c…

- Hey, pas devant les dames, le reprit Sanji.

- Fais chier, marmonna le chasseur de primes. Bon, j'en ai plein le dos, on est en selle depuis ce matin nous… Et j'ai la dalle. On n'a qu'à voter, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Nami allait protester.

La jeune femme soupira et une buée blanche se forma devant elle. Décidément cet idiot à cheveux verts lui prenait la tête.

- Moi je voterai toujours comme ma radieuse Nami, annonça Sanji en lui faisant un faible clin d'œil gelé.

- C'est pas comme ça que t'arriveras à tes fins, marmonna Zoro d'un air méprisant.

- Qui vivra verra… Et puis tu m'excuses mais le jour où j'aurai besoin de tes conseils en matière de femme, c'est que je serai vraiment désespéré.

- Bon, ça fait deux voix contre une, les interrompit Nami qui n'avait pas le courage de les entendre se disputer. Usopp… Usopp ?

Le conteur n'écoutait pas. Cette sensation étrange était revenue, il avait à nouveau l'impression qu'ils étaient suivis. C'était comme ça depuis la veille, il entendait du bruit dans la forêt et croyait parfois voire une ombre mouvante au milieu des arbres. Et là, c'était plus fort que jamais, il sentait un regard posé sur lui.

- Usopp ! Hey, redescends sur terre, disait Nami en le secouant.

- Regardez ! cria soudain le conteur. Là !

Tous, sauf Luffy, regardèrent la direction qu'il indiquait.

**_Il se tapit dans les fourrés, le cœur battant. Celui au Long-nez l'avait vu, il n'avait pas été assez prudent_.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit regarder ? demanda Sanji.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vue ? La créature ! Elle nous suit depuis hier… Aïe ! Nami ! se plaignit Usopp en se frottant le crâne.

- On t'a dit d'arrêter d'essayer de nous effrayer avec tes histoires débiles, s'énerva la jeune femme. Les Bigfoot ça n'existe pas !

_**Il soupira. Les autres ne l'avaient pas vu, et la femme aux cheveux roux venait même de frapper le Long-nez qui avait maintenant une énorme bosse qui poussait sur le haut de son crâne. Il savait qu'il devrait s'éclipser avant qu'ils ne le repèrent, mais sa curiosité était la plus forte.**_

- Bon tu votes quoi ? demanda Sanji. Pause ou pas ?

- Euh… Bah moi je ferais bien un arrêt, répondit le conteur. Mais du coup on est à égalité. C'est Luffy qui va trancher.

- Oh… Luffy ? appela Nami de sa voix la plus douce en papillonnant des cils.

Pas de réponse. La jeune femme recommença. Toujours rien. Les autres commencèrent à appeler eux aussi, pensant que le vent couvrait la voix de la voleuse. Mais le cow-boy ne réagissait toujours pas. En fait, il ne les entendait pas. Il n'entendait plus rien hormis un bourdonnement assourdissant. Luffy avait la tête lourde, des courbatures, un mal au crâne terrible et la tête qui tournait, comme si le monde entier s'était mis à bouger autour de lui. Soudain il perdit conscience et vida les étriers, tombant lourdement sur le sol, inerte.

- Luffy ! cria Nami en sautant du chariot.

Elle se précipita vers lui mais s'empêtra dans sa robe et tomba plusieurs fois dans la neige avant d'arriver jusqu'au cow-boy, face contre terre. Elle le retourna sur le dos alors que les autres les rejoignaient. Elle enleva ses gants et toucha son front avant de retirer sa main, surprise.

- Il est brûlant de fièvre, annonça-t-elle aux autres d'une voix inquiète.

_**Ils étaient tous réunis autour de celui qui venait de tomber et ils avaient l'air inquiets. La femme avait même l'air paniqué. Celui au chapeau de paille devait être malade. Il recula discrètement. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille, avant qu'ils ne le repèrent.**_

**oOo**

Zoro et Usopp se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, épuisés. Ils avaient monté le camp en urgence, allumant un feu et dressant une tente sous l'abri relatif des arbres. Sanji, lui, s'était tout de suite mis à cuisiner pour leur préparer de quoi se réchauffer. A l'intérieur du chariot, Nami veillait sur Luffy. Elle l'avait installé le plus confortablement possible et l'avait recouvert de couvertures. L'état du cow-boy ne s'améliorait pas, loin de là. Il était de plus en plus brûlant mais semblait en même temps complètement gelé. Morte d'inquiétude, elle passait un linge humide sur son visage.

- Dites, dit Usopp à voix basse en réchauffant ses mains gelées près du feu, vous croyez que c'est grave ce qu'il a ?

- Non, sûrement pas, répondit Zoro.

- Je sais pas trop, dit Sanji en s'asseyant près du conteur. Je suis allé lui proposer un bol de bouillon tout à l'heure mais il n'en a même pas voulu.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Usopp. Luffy a refusé de la bouffe ? C'est la fin du monde !

- La ferme, Long-pif !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Zoro, marmonna le jeune homme.

- T'es con, love-cook, c'est pas du bouillon qu'il faut lui amener, mais de la viande !

- Tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé, face de cactus ? Mais ça n'a rien donné non plus.

Un silence oppressant suivit ces mots. Luffy avait refusé de manger de la viande. Luffy. De la viande. Leur inquiétude était palpable.

- Luffy va mourir, murmura Usopp, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ca va pas de dire des trucs pareils ? s'écria Zoro en se levant, furieux. Répète jamais ça ! Ce con n'a pas intérêt à clamser avant que j'ai payé ma dette, sinon…

- Sinon quoi, tu le tueras ? demanda innocemment Sanji.

- La ferme !

Usopp soupira et laissa ses deux amis se disputer, ça leur permettait de trouver un dérivatif à leur inquiétude pour le cow-boy. Lui se sentait très mal à l'aise. L'étrange impression était revenue, il était sûr d'être observé, guetté par… quelque chose. Il fixa le sous-bois.

_**Le blond qui sentait le tabac et celui qui faisait peur étaient en train de se disputer, tandis que le Long-nez regardait dans sa direction. La créature se tapit dans les fourrés, curieuse. La femme et le cow-boy n'étaient pas là, ils étaient sûrement dans le chariot. Est-ce que le garçon au chapeau de paille allait mieux ?**_

Dans le chariot, Nami soupira et s'étira avant de regarder Luffy. Le jeune homme était à la limite de l'inconscience. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, et passa ensuite un doigt sur la cicatrice qui courait sous son œil gauche. Elle voulait depuis longtemps lui demander d'où elle venait, mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle aurait le temps et qu'elle trouverait le bon moment. Et maintenant, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Une larme roula le long de sa joue et tomba sur le visage du jeune homme qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, le regard halluciné. Il lui attrapa la main.

- Luffy ? appela-t-elle doucement en se penchant vers lui. Dis, il faut que tu me dises si tu as mangé quelque chose d'inhabituel aujourd'hui. Ou est-ce que tu as touché une plante ? Tu as été mordu par un animal ? Il faut que tu me dises, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pressante.

- Makino, murmura faiblement le jeune homme. Makino…

- Quoi ?

- Makino, je suis désolé, dit Luffy qui la regardait sans la voir. Tu m'avais dit de faire attention… Mais je voulais faire comme lui.

- Comme qui, Luffy ?

- Shanks…

_- Dis Shanks, demanda Luffy. Comment tu as fait quand tu étais dans les Montagnes ?_

_Le roux soupira et prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum en regardant l'enfant qui le fixait, un air d'adoration sur le visage. _

_- Je te l'ai déjà raconté plein de fois…_

_- On s'en fout, raconte encore. S'il-te-plaît ? ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard furtif vers Makino._

_- Bon, d'accord, si ça peut te faire taire un peu, répondit Shanks. Et bah la traversée des Rocheuses, c'est un truc incroyable. Y a pas plus difficile. C'est un environnement complètement hostile aux hommes, tu y trouves autant de sommets enneigés que de défilés arides et sans aucune trace de vie, parce que tout est grillé par le soleil. Il y a de grandes cascades et des lacs magnifiques, mais aussi des déserts meurtriers où tu ne trouves que les cadavres des hommes et des animaux qui se sont perdus là-bas._

_- Ouah, trop cool ! lança Luffy, les yeux brillants._

_- Pas « cool », crétin, c'est horrible. J'ai affronté des grizzlys déchaînés, une tempête de neige qui a failli avoir ma peau, je me suis fait courser par des indiens, j'ai rencontré un monstre étrange, je suis tombé d'une falaise dans une rivière où j'ai failli me noyer… Et en plus, j'avais rien à bouffer !_

_- Hein ? Mais comment t'as fait ?_

_- Bah à ton avis ? Avec la tempête de neige, y avait rien à chasser, alors je me suis rabattu sur des trucs faciles à attraper._

_- Quoi ? demanda l'enfant, pendu à ses lèvres._

_- Des plantes et des racines._

_- Beurk ! cria Luffy avec une grimace de dégout. Oh la honte ! C'est dégueu !_

_- C'est dégueu ? Je voudrais bien t'y voir, quand t'es affamé tu bouffes n'importe quoi… Et pas la peine de faire ton précieux, un vrai cow-boy peut pas faire la grimace devant un bout de racine, il doit être capable d'avaler n'importe quoi pour survivre. Si t'en es pas capable, pas la peine de vouloir devenir un vrai aventurier._

_Sur ces mots, le cow-boy se leva et alla chercher une autre bouteille, laissant le jeune Luffy, des étoiles plein les yeux et le regard dans le vague._

- Tu as mangé des plantes pour faire comme ton ami ? demanda Nami, voulant être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

- Je suis désolé, Makino, ne me dispute pas s'il-te-plaît, geignit Luffy qui parlait comme un enfant de huit ans.

- Euh… Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te punirai pas mais ne recommence pas, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire, se demandant quand même qui était cette « Makino » pour lui. Mais dis-moi, est-ce qu'il te reste de cette plante ?

- Dans la poche de mon manteau, souffla le jeune homme qui commençait à s'endormir. Merci Makino, ajouta-t-il en serrant de nouveau sa main.

Nami se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre conscience et dégagea doucement sa main avant de se ruer sur le manteau en question.

- C'est trop long, gronda Zoro, pourquoi elle ne nous donne pas de nouvelles ?

A cet instant Nami sortit du chariot, une poignée de plantes dans la main, l'air furieux.

- C'est ça, s'écria-t-elle, c'est ça qui l'a rendu malade !

- C'est quoi ? demanda le chasseur de primes.

- J'espérais que l'un de vous le saurait…

Sanji et Usopp, qui s'y connaissaient un peu en herbes et plantes, observèrent les coupables mais aucun ne put les identifier. Nami sentit sa colère augmenter. Tout ça parce que cet idiot voulait imiter son ami, comme un gosse ! Elle déchira les plantes entre ses mains et les jeta d'un geste vif à l'extérieur du camp.

_**Il observait la scène. Le garçon au chapeau de paille était malade parce qu'il avait mangé des plantes. Il essaya de distinguer les plantes en question mais il était trop loin. Il vit la jeune femme les jeter à l'extérieur de leur campement.**_

- Nami-chérie, tu devrais venir manger et te reposer, tu as l'air épuisée, dit Sanji en lui souriant.

- Merci mais je dois retourner avec Luffy, il n'est vraiment pas bien, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur lui, répondit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers le chariot, un peu calmée.

- Mais nous aussi on peut le faire, dit Usopp. Hein les gars ?

- Bien sûr.

- …

- Zoro ?

- Ouais, ouais, grogna le chasseur de primes.

- Non, ça va, ne vous embêtez pas avec ça, répondit Nami.

- Mais ça nous embête pas, et puis il manquerait plus que tu tombes malade toi aussi…, répliqua Usopp.

- Il a raison, lumière de ma vie, insista Sanji. Laisse-moi soulager un peu ton fardeau.

- Non, rétorque sèchement Nami en montant dans le chariot. C'est à moi de le faire.

Le cuisinier soupira et se laissa tomber près de Zoro, désespéré. Ses deux compagnons souriaient.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit Sanji.

- Cherche pas.

- Remarquez, elle se montrerait certainement aussi attentionnée si c'était moi qui était malade.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Zoro, mais le cuisinier ne l'écoutait pas.

- Oui, bien sûr, si j'étais malade moi aussi, elle veillerait sur moi, me caressant doucement les cheveux, me serrant dans ses bras contre sa poitrine palpitante…

- Tu t'emballe là.

- Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, murmurant mon nom avec douceur, « Sanji », « Sanji » ! s'enflammait le cuisinier, le rouge aux joues.

- Redescends sur terre, le coupa le chasseur de primes.

- C'est vrai, insista Usopp, elle est juste comme ça parce que c'est Luffy.

- Bande de nuls, s'énerva le blond, si je tombe malade elle me soignera moi aussi. On parie ? ajouta-t-il en voyant leurs mines pas convaincues.

- Faudrait être vraiment con pour se rendre malade exprès, commenta Usopp en haussant les épaules.

- C'était juste une idée comme ça, protesta faiblement le cuisinier, mais un plan naissait dans son esprit.

- De toute façon, la connaissant, elle t'engueulerait si tu tombais malade en disant que ça va nous retarder et elle te collerait une amende ! dit Zoro, faisant rire Usopp qui approuva.

Sanji ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se leva, prétextant vouloir se dégourdir les jambes. En fait, sa décision était prise. Il se dirigea discrètement vers l'endroit où Nami avait jeté les plantes. Il allait en prendre un tout petit peu, pas autant que cet idiot de cow-boy, juste de quoi être un peu malade. Et alors les autres se trouveraient cons quand ils verraient l'inquiétude sincère dans ses yeux et la crainte de voir l'amour de sa vie mourir… Soudain le jeune homme sursauta en poussant un cri.

- Gya ! hurla-t-il.

- Gya ! fit la créature gigantesque et couverte de poils qui farfouillait dans la neige, cachée en partie par l'obscurité.

- Gyaaaa ! répéta celle-ci d'une étrange petite voix haut-perchée avant de s'enfuir vers les bois, tenant dans ses mains les plantes qui avaient rendu Luffy malade.

- Sanji ! crièrent Zoro et Usopp qui accouraient, alertés par le bruit.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir s'enfuir la créature énorme, beaucoup plus grande et baraquée qu'un homme normal, avec une tête étrange, mais qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à détailler clairement à la lumière de la lune. Zoro et Sanji avaient la mâchoire qui pendait alors qu'Usopp se rengorgeait.

- « Arrête de nous saouler avec tes histoire, Usopp », dit-il, pas peu fier. « Les Bigfoot ça n'existe pas, Usopp »…

- Manquait plus que ça.

**oOo**

Luffy gémissait et se débattait dans son sommeil, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Nami, toujours à son chevet, était épuisée mais continuait à essayer de le rafraîchir même si c'était peine perdue, sa fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter. La jeune femme tenait sa main, les larmes aux yeux. Dire qu'elle était inquiète ne suffisait pas, elle avait dépassé ce stade. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir.

A l'extérieur, leurs compagnons se relayaient pour monter la garde de peur que la créature ne réapparaisse. Ils étaient inquiets pour leur ami malade, mais ils étaient aussi épuisés de devoir monter la garde dans ces conditions terribles, le vent, la neige et le froid mordant ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche. Et la menace de ce monstre rajoutait encore à la tension ambiante.

_**Quel idiot, il avait failli se faire avoir par le blond qui sentait le tabac. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Il devait faire plus attention, qui sait ce que ces humains pourraient lui faire s'ils l'attrapaient. Il serrait dans son énorme main une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide ambré. Il devait la donner à la femme qui soignait le cow-boy, sinon il mourrait. Les plantes qu'il avait mangées étaient très toxiques et c'était déjà miraculeux qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais comment s'approcher du chariot avec les autres qui montaient la garde devant ? Il fallait créer une diversion.**_

_**Il se rapprocha le plus possible du camp et prit de grosses pierres dans sa main. Il attendit quelques instants et soudain, il les projeta le plus loin possible de lui. Zoro et Sanji sursautèrent en entendant ce bruit et se précipitèrent dans cette direction, suivis d'un Usopp tremblant mais curieux. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.**_

Nami soupira en passant sa main sur le visage de Luffy qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil et un nom revenait fréquemment, « Shanks ». Elle aurait tellement voulu lui demander qui était cet homme, mais elle commençait à douter de pouvoir le faire un jour. Soudain, un projectile atterrit sur le plancher du chariot, à ses pieds. Elle s'en saisit. C'était une petite fiole.

- Les gars ! appela-t-elle, effrayée.

Zoro, Sanji et Usopp se précipitèrent vers le chariot et virent la jeune femme en sortir.

- On vient de lancer ça dans le chariot, dit-elle en montrant la fiole. C'est l'un de vous ?

- Non, Nami, je te jure, répondit le conteur. Je peux regarder ?

Les trois hommes étudièrent la fiole, perplexes.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Il avait pris beaucoup de risques pour leur donner ce médicament. Il fallait qu'ils lui donnent rapidement.**_

- C'est un piège, lança Zoro en prenant la fiole. C'est forcément ça.

- C'est peut-être juste un médicament, avança Sanji.

- Nan, ça doit être du poison.

- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un se donnerait autant de mal pour nous donner ça si c'était du poison ? Luffy est déjà malade de toute façon. Non, moi je pense que c'est pour le soigner et qu'il faut lui donner tout de suite, insista le cuisinier.

- C'est trop risqué.

- Comment faire ? se demandait Nami, vous avez tous les deux de bons arguments…

- Nami-chérie, dit gravement Sanji, donne-moi cette fiole. Je vais goûter ce « médicament », et si je tombe malade tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas le donner à Luffy.

- Sanji, balbutia la jeune femme, émue. C'est si noble de ta part, Luffy a vraiment un ami formidable.

- Tu fais juste ça pour qu'elle te soigne si tu tombes malade, espèce de con ! lança Zoro.

- La ferme !

- Arrête de te faire passer pour un preux chevalier, ou une autre connerie comme ça, insista le chasseur de primes. T'es rien qu'un foutu pervers, c'est tout.

- Je vais te tuer, cria Sanji en se jetant sur lui.

Surpris, Zoro lâcha la fiole. Tout le monde se précipita pour la récupérer mais trop tard, et elle se brisa sur le sol sous les regards dépités de Nami et Usopp.

_**Il se frappa le front de la main, désespéré par leur bêtise. Il devait tout recommencer.**_

- Euh… Hum… Bon bah comme ça c'est réglé, dit Zoro avant que Nami ne lui mette une claque derrière la tête. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça sale voleuse !

- Tu l'as bien mérité. Arrête de rire toi, lança-t-elle à Sanji, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Dites, intervint Usopp, très pâle. Vous pensez que c'est le Bigfoot qui nous avait donné la fiole ?

- Arrête avec tes histoires de Bigfoot, dit la jeune femme, excédée.

Mais alors elle vit les regards de ses compagnons et un doute la prit.

- C'est quoi ces regards ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

- Euh, Nami-chérie… Comment dire… Usopp n'a peut-être pas vraiment inventé cette histoire en fait.

- Quoi ?

- On l'a vu, grogna Zoro.

- Et quand est-ce que vous comptiez m'en parler bande de crétins ? hurla la jeune femme. On doit partir d'ici, avec Luffy malade on ne peut pas prendre le risque de ce faire attaquer par ce… truc.

- Tu veux partir avec ce temps ?

- On voit encore le sentier, expliqua Nami, on va le suivre et normalement d'après la carte que j'ai vo… empruntée à Foxy, on va arriver près d'une rivière. A ce moment là vous me préviendrez et on avisera.

- …

- Allez, bougez-vous un peu !

Soudain elle entendit Luffy gémir, et elle se précipita dans le chariot pour retourner à son chevet. Un Bigfoot. Il ne manquait plus que ça. La malchance s'acharnait sur eux. Zoro et Sanji soupirèrent et commencèrent à démonter le camp alors qu'Usopp allait préparer les chevaux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, inquiet.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, la situation ne s'arrangeait pas pour les jeunes gens. Ils se trouvaient face à une vraie tempête de neige maintenant et le chariot était de plus en plus difficile à manœuvrer. Soudain, ils se trouvèrent acculés face à une falaise.

- Nami, appela Usopp. On a un problème !

La jeune femme sortit du chariot et rejoignit ses compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu nous avais parlé d'une rivière, mais regarde, on ne peut plus passer, il doit y avoir un problème sur la carte.

- Un problème sur la carte ?

Nami observa la falaise qui leur bloquait la route et, près d'elle, Zoro monté sur Bailey. Zoro…

- Vous avez laissé cet idiot prendre la tête du convoi ? cria la jeune femme. Imbéciles ! Il réussirait à se perdre à l'intérieur du chariot !

- Hey !

- On n'y a plus pensé, dit Usopp, désolé. Pardon Nami.

- Il faut faire demi-tour.

- Et comment tu veux faire ça ? cria Zoro. T'as vu le temps ? En plus les chevaux sont épuisés, et il n'y a pas assez de place pour faire demi-tour. Et si on recule, on risque de sortir de la piste… On ferait mieux de monter le camp pour cette nuit et on avisera demain matin, en espérant que le temps se soit amélioré.

La jeune femme soupira et remonta dans le chariot sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux, elle devait rester avec Luffy. Il délirait maintenant, et elle avait l'impression qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Elle essuya les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et reprit la main de son ami.

_**Ils avaient des problèmes. Il les avait suivis et les avait vus se perdre. Mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Et maintenant ils se disputaient. Ils allaient devoir monter le camp pour la nuit. C'était sa dernière chance pour sauver leur ami, il devait prendre ce médicament. Il regarda la fiole qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait utilisé tous les ingrédients qui lui restaient pour fabriquer cette potion, c'était la dernière chance du cow-boy. Autour de la fiole il avait attaché une feuille sur laquelle il avait maladroitement écrit quelques mots, pour qu'ils comprennent cette fois. Maintenant il fallait qu'il s'approche discrètement. Il rampa sur le sol et parvint à portée de Zoro, Sanji et Usopp qui parlaient.**_

- La situation empire d'heure en heure, dit Usopp. Le temps, Luffy malade, pas de médicaments et cette chose qui nous suit.

- Ouais, manquait plus que cette saleté de monstre, approuva Zoro.

- Vous avez vu ce truc ? Il est énorme, vraiment effrayant, ajouta Sanji. Jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

- C'est sûrement une créature assoiffée de sang et de chair humaine, dit le conteur en frissonnant.

- Peu importe ce que c'est, si elle se pointe, je lui tranche la gorge. On a assez de problèmes sans se laisser emmerder par cette saloperie, gronda Zoro.

_**Il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. « Monstre », « horrible »… Ces mots résonnaient à ses oreilles, lui rappelant de douloureux souvenirs. Les humains étaient tous les mêmes, aussi méchants et cruels les uns que les autres. Il en avait déjà été victime, et ça continuait aujourd'hui alors qu'il essayait de les aider. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Il devrait s'éloigner et les laisser se débrouiller, leur ami mourrait et ils seraient tristes eux aussi, comme lui après leurs paroles blessantes. Il soupira. Il devrait faire ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il serra la fiole dans sa main et s'approcha encore un peu en les voyant s'éloigner du camp. Il n'y avait plus personne devant le chariot. C'était sa chance. Il avança le plus discrètement possible et jeta la fiole dans le chariot avant de se retourner.**_

- Il est là ! cria Zoro en sortant ses poignards.

- Attrapez-le ! hurla Sanji en bondissant vers la créature.

La créature cria et s'enfuit dans la forêt, poursuivie par le chasseur de primes et le cuisinier. Nami sortit précipitamment du chariot, son arme à la main, et trouva Usopp qui lui expliqua la situation.

- C'était donc bien ce monstre qui nous apportait cette fiole, dit le conteur, perplexe.

Dans la forêt, Zoro et Sanji rabattaient la créature qui était morte de peur. Ces deux hommes étaient effrayants. Ils le forçaient à se replier vers le camp. Plusieurs fois ils faillirent l'avoir, et l'un des poignards du chasseur de primes manqua faire mouche, égratignant le bras du monstre qui se mit à saigner. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de la créature apeurée.

Paniquée, elle courut vers le camp, sans savoir où elle allait, et se trouva face à la carabine d'Usopp. Elle cria de peur et recula mais elle percuta un arbre et tomba sur le sol. Soudain, alors que Sanji et Zoro arrivaient près d'elle et qu'Usopp et Nami se rapprochaient, la créature changea de forme sous leurs yeux. Bouche bée, les yeux ronds, tous observaient la chose tremblante et larmoyante qui se tenait devant eux.

- On dirait…

- Un raton laveur avec un chapeau !

* * *

_**Zoro/Sanji**__ : Comment ça on s'inquiète pour Luffy ? On s'inquiète pas on sait qu'il va s'en sortir…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Ben voyons, vous savez y a pas de mal…_

_**Usopp**__ : Euh dites-moi, ce raton laveur, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Ah ah ! Vous verrez, soyez patient un peu… Vous trouvez pas que c'est calme quand la furie ne crie pas ?_

_**Sanji**__ : Hey, ne parle pas comme ça de Nami-chérie…_

_**Zoro**__ : Et toi arrête de la défendre tu n'as aucune chance. C'est vrai que c'est calme, on l'entend pas, c'est le pied, si ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours…_

_**Nami**__ : Hey bande de nazes moi je vous entends… TiteNana t'es pas obligée de les monter contre moi…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Mais…Oh et puis retourne t'occuper de Luffy ou je demande à Elisha de s'en occuper…_

_**Nami**__ : Hein ? Ah non non pas question, c'est moi et moi seule qui m'occupe de Luffy…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Bon ben vas-y alors… Aller oust ! Je suis trop forte niark niark niark !_

_**Usopp**__ : T'es presque aussi effrayante qu'elle…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Hein ? Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Non mais moi je crie pas et je vous tape pas, alors hein s'il te plait Usopp compare ce qui est comparable._

_**Zoro**__ : Bon et si tu nous disais comment va se finir l'histoire ? Luffy va s'en sortir ? Et le monstre on va le revoir ?_

_**Usopp**__ : C'est pas un monstre c'est un raton-laveur…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh ben en fait j'ai les réponses à toutes vos questions, mais j'ai pas le droit de vous les donner, faudra attendre vendredi pour savoir. Euh Zoro c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je te dirais rien de plus… Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais moi faut que j'y aille, alors tenez-vous bien les garçons, pas de disputes, Zoro, Sanji je parle pour vous et n'oubliez pas de dire au revoir en partant. A vendredi tout le monde et bonne semaine._

_**Zoro**__ : Mouais, à vendredi…_

_**Sanji**__ : A vendredi mes tourterelles, euh à vendredi les mecs…_

_**Usopp**__ : A vendredi tout le monde… Aaaarrgggghhhhh quand je pense qu'il faut attendre jusqu'à vendredi pour savoir. C'est long !_


	12. Chap12: L'esprit guérisseur

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et merci beaucoup pour les reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : L'esprit guérisseur**

- On dirait…

- Un raton à laveur avec un chapeau !

Les jeunes gens, abasourdis, regardaient la petite forme à moitié ensevelie sous la neige qui les regardait d'un air furieux.

- Un raton-laveur ? cria-t-il en se remettant debout. Stupides humains ! J'ai des bois, là, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa tête, je suis un renne ! Un renne !

- C'est pas un Bigfoot alors ? demanda Usopp, un peu déçu.

- On te l'avait bien dit, ça n'existe pas.

- Mais attendez les mecs, intervint Sanji, c'est un renne qui parle ! C'est cent fois mieux qu'un Bigfoot ! Vous vous rendez compte le fric qu'on pourrait se faire grâce à lui ?

En entendant cela, les yeux de Nami et Zoro se mirent à briller et le petit renne prit peur. Il se précipita derrière l'arbre le plus proche et se cacha… ou du moins il essaya.

- Euh… Vous croyez qu'il sait qu'il est à l'envers là ? demanda Usopp en le regardant.

Ils furent interrompus par un gémissement venant du chariot.

- Nami…, appela le cow-boy d'une voix dans laquelle perçait une grande souffrance.

- Luffy, souffla-t-elle en voulant se précipiter vers le chariot.

- Attends !

Elle se retourna vers le petit renne. Celui-ci hésitait, il avait peur des humains, mais il avait entendu le cri du cow-boy malade, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir comme ça.

- Il faut vite lui donner le médicament, dit-il.

- Le médicament ?

- Mais oui, la fiole que je vous aie donnée… Vous n'avez pas lu le mot que je vous aie laissé avec ?

Nami se tourna vers Usopp et lui lança un regard assassin.

- Crétin ! cria-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était une lettre de menace ?

- Bah, euh, j'ai peut-être mal lu…

- Les humains sont si stupides, marmonna le renne.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut te faire confiance ? dit Zoto.

- Rien, mais je vous jure que je peux sauver votre ami. Et si vous ne lui donnez pas ce médicament, il va mourir. Dans très peu de temps.

Les jeunes gens hésitaient. Sceptique et méfiant par nature, Zoro ne faisait pas confiance au renne. Sanji non plus, d'ailleurs, tandis qu'Usopp ne savait pas quoi faire. Nami, elle, le fixait, observant son air décidé et ses yeux où elle lisait la peur mais aussi une grande sincérité… Il avait le même regard franc que Luffy, réalisa-t-elle. Elle regarda la fiole qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main.

- Viens, lui dit-elle soudain en se précipitant vers le chariot. Luffy lui ferait confiance, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de ses amis.

Le renne la suivit et ils rejoignirent le malade. Le cow-boy avait du mal à respirer, il tremblait violemment alors qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Nami se précipita près de lui et il lui prit la main en cherchant son regard. Il souffrait terriblement. La jeune femme regarda le renne.

- Tu es sûr que ça va le sauver ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Mais c'est la seule chose qui puisse combattre le poison des plantes qu'il a mangées.

Nami soupira, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle lâcha la main de Luffy et le redressa, l'appuyant contre elle. Ensuite elle enleva le bouchon de la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres. Mais son ami était tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler.

- S'il-te-plaît Luffy, supplia-t-elle, il faut que tu avales. C'est pour te sauver. Je t'en prie.

Elle accrocha le regard du jeune homme et, finalement, au prix d'un terrible effort, il réussit à déglutir et avala le contenu de la fiole, manquant s'étouffer quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Epuisé par cet effort, il se laissa aller contre Nami qui le berça en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle releva les yeux vers le petit renne qui les observait.

- Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

- C'est… Euh…

Il hésita. Il évitait les hommes depuis si longtemps… Mais la jeune femme ne lui semblait pas menaçante.

- Je m'appelle Chopper, murmura-t-il en regardant par terre.

- Chopper… C'est un beau nom. Moi je m'appelle Nami.

- C'est joli, commenta le renne en rougissant légèrement.

- Je suis contente de te connaître, Chopper, dit-elle en souriant. Merci.

- Arrête de me remercier crétine, cria-t-il avec un immense sourire, à la grande surprise de Nami.

- On peut dire que tu sais cacher tes émotions, toi, commenta-t-elle en riant.

A ce moment Luffy se mit à bouger et elle reporta son attention sur lui. Posant une main sur son front, elle se rendit compte avec surprise que la fièvre avait déjà commencé à baisser. Il tremblait moins et son regard était plus clair.

- Nami ? murmura-t-il en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

La jeune femme était tellement soulagée qu'elle laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes et serra le cow-boy dans ses bras. Luffy ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il n'aurait pour rien au monde interrompu ce moment avec son amie. Finalement Nami le lâcha et essuya ses larmes.

- Chopper, dit-elle en se retournant, tu es… Chopper ?

Mais le chariot était vide, le petit renne avait disparu. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais reporta son attention sur Luffy qui venait de se rendormir dans ses bras.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, le cow-boy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il se sentait fatigué mais il n'avait plus de fièvre et, surtout, plus de douleurs. Il aperçut les couvertures qu'on avait installées autour de lui pour lui faire un lit confortable. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Tournant la tête, il aperçut Nami couchée sur le plancher du chariot, près de lui. Il avança la main pour la réveiller mais avisa les cernes sous ses yeux et son visage fatigué, et il décida de la laisser dormir, se contentant de remonter la couverture qui avait glissée des épaules de son amie.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit du chariot en s'étirant. Zoro était endormi non loin de là, il avait dû prendre le dernier tour de garde. Usopp et Sanji, eux, dormaient dans la tente. Le cow-boy haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui. La tempête de neige s'était enfin arrêtée et il faisait désormais un temps magnifique, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait, se reflétant sur la neige.

Il attendit un peu, tournant en rond dans le camp, mais ses amis ne semblaient pas décidés à se réveiller. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il réveilla tout le monde d'un grand :

- Hey les gars ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut. Zoro manqua tomber à la renverse en voyant Luffy debout devant lui alors que Sanji et Usopp sortaient en courant de leur tente. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers leur ami.

- Luffy tu vas bien ?

- Il est guéri !

- Et bah c'est pas trop tôt…

Nami sortit la tête du chariot et sourit en voyant ses amis mettre des claques dans le dos de Luffy, trop heureux de le savoir tiré d'affaire. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit elle aussi pour les rejoindre. Le cowboy ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que ses amis étaient heureux de le voir, et il souriait largement devant leur enthousiasme.

Finalement Sanji leur prépara un petit-déjeuner de fête et le jeune homme le dévora, avec l'impression qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours. Mais quelque chose clochait.

- Quoi ? Pougoi vous me rekardez gom cha ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Ses amis l'observaient en souriant, Usopp avait même les larmes aux yeux, alors que d'habitude il se faisait engueuler lorsqu'il dévorait comme ça. Ce fut finalement Nami qui lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Alors, dit le jeune homme, je suis tombé très malade et j'ai été sauvé par un renne qui parle…

- C'est ça.

- Hum… Vous me prendriez pas un peu pour un con des fois ?

- C'est vrai Luffy, on te le jure, insista Usopp. On l'a tous vu. Il nous a donné un médicament pour te soigner.

- Toi tu racontes toujours des histoires alors…

- Il ne ment pas cette fois, intervint Zoro. Même moi je l'ai vu.

Luffy fronça les sourcils, hésitant. Zoro ne racontait jamais d'histoires, et Nami non plus. Mais quand même… Un renne qui parle…

- Dites, réalisa soudain Nami, on ne lui a même pas dit merci !

- A qui ?

- A Chopper, je veux dire, au renne. Il faut absolument qu'on le remercie.

- C'est qu'un animal, lança Zoro sans réfléchir.

- Un animal ? cria la jeune femme. Crétin ! On lui doit la vie de Luffy je te signale, alors respecte-le un peu.

- Nami a raison, dit Usopp. Et puis aux dernières nouvelles un simple animal ne parle pas et ne sait pas écrire, ni pratiquer la médecine.

- On s'en fiche qu'il soit vraiment un animal ou autre chose, le coupa Sanji, Nami a raison. On a une dette énorme envers lui et il faut le retrouver pour le remercier.

- Toi tu dis juste ça pour te faire bien voir par la rouquine, marmonna Zoro.

- La ferme.

- Alors c'est décidé, décréta la jeune femme, on doit le retrouver.

- Ouais, on part en exploration ! cria Luffy.

- Pas toi, tu es convalescent.

- Convalé-quoi ?

- Tu viens juste de te rétablir, expliqua-t-elle, tu dois te reposer.

- Quoi ? Mais non, protesta le jeune homme, je me sens super bien !

- Nami-chérie a raison, insista Sanji trop heureux à l'idée d'éloigner le cowboy de la jeune femme, tu dois rester au camp. Et pas seul, ajouta-t-il, je pense qu'Usopp et Tête de poireau devraient rester avec toi.

- Tête de quoi ? rugit Zoro.

- Moi ça me va très bien, répondit Usopp soulagé d'éviter l'exploration de la forêt.

- Désolée Sanji, dit Nami, mais je pense que Tête de… Hum, que Zoro doit venir avec nous, on aura plus de chance de le retrouver à trois qu'à deux.

- Mais Nami-chérie…

- Alors, tu l'as mauvaise love-sourcil ?

- Ta gueule ! gronda Sanji avant de se jeter sur le chasseur de primes.

Les autres soupirèrent et Nami se chargea de les séparer à coups de poings sur le crâne.

- Bon j'emmène les deux boulets, dit-elle à Usopp. Toi, charge-toi de celui-ci, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Luffy qui boudait. Il est sous ta responsabilité, insista-t-elle d'un ton lourd de menace, si jamais il y a un problème…

- Tu me le feras payer cher, oui, je sais, termina le conteur en frissonnant.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la forêt, les trois jeunes gens appelaient Chopper, en vain. Le petit renne était pourtant près d'eux, mais il se cachait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ces stupides humains ? Il avait sauvé leur ami, ça n'était pas suffisant ? Peut-être qu'ils voulaient l'attraper pour le montrer comme une bête de foire… Il frissonna en pensant à ça et se tapit un peu plus dans sa cachette.

- Y en a marre, cria Zoro, j'arrête.

- Fais pas ton gamin, l'engueula Sanji.

- Je fais pas mon gamin mais j'en ai ras le cul de crapahuter dans la neige pour chercher ce foutu monstre !

Chopper accusa le coup. « Monstre »… Ce mot avait tellement d'échos dans sa mémoire…

- Zoro ! cria Nami, furieuse. Si tu le traites encore de monstre je te le ferai regretter, compris ? Chopper a sauvé Luffy, il nous a aidés sans nous connaître, c'est un petit renne formidable. Et si tu avais essayé de parler avec lui tu aurais compris qu'il n'a rien d'un monstre. Alors même si ça nous prend encore des heures, on va continuer à le chercher et on va le remercier.

Le petit renne regarda la jeune femme rousse qui prenait sa défense, ému. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rencontré un humain qui soit gentil avec lui, qui n'aie pas peur ? Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

**oOo**

_Il y a très longtemps, avant même que les colons n'investissent ce pays, les indiens peuplaient ces terres. Une tribu habitait cette forêt et vivait en paix dans les montagnes. Ils adoraient un esprit animal, un renne, gardien de leur tribu. C'était un esprit guérisseur qu'ils invoquaient lorsque l'un des leurs était malade, et qui les protégeait. _

_Un jour, des militaires arrivèrent. Ils rencontrèrent les indiens et voulurent leur faire quitter leurs terres, mais ils refusèrent. Les hommes blancs insistèrent, de plus en plus, mais les indiens étaient inflexibles, jamais ils ne quitteraient la terre de leurs ancêtres. Il y eut des combats mais la tribu était courageuse, et les hommes étaient de redoutables guerriers, habitués à combattre et à survivre dans ces terres hostiles des Rocheuses, contrairement aux militaires qui n'étaient pas préparés. _

_Finalement, les hommes blancs firent mine d'abandonner, promettant aux indiens de ne plus essayer de leur voler leurs terres. Et pour prouver leur bonne foi, ils leurs offrirent des cadeaux. Des armes à feu, de l'alcool, et des couvertures bien chaudes. Les indiens acceptèrent avec reconnaissance ces présents sans savoir qu'ils venaient de signe leur perte._

_Peu de temps après, les premiers symptômes apparurent. La fièvre d'abord, qui toucha surtout les enfants et les personnes âgées dans un premier temps, avant de se répandre. Avec la fièvre, de plus en plus importante, vint le délire, les convulsions, les douleurs, la faiblesse. Mais surtout, au bout de quelques jours, les premiers boutons apparurent, se transformant rapidement en plaques et en pustules. Les malades en étaient recouverts. Ils finirent par en avoir aussi dans le corps, et les premiers morts furent ensevelis dans la terre de leurs aïeux. _

_A aucun moment les indiens ne mirent en cause les couvertures avec lesquelles ils couvraient les malades, ne se doutant pas qu'elles avaient été contaminées par la variole, la maladie la plus crainte en Europe à cette époque, un fléau terrible. _

_Finalement, voyant mourir ses amis les uns après les autres et lui-même atteint, le sorcier de la tribu invoqua leur esprit gardien, espérant que son action guérisseuse les sauverait. Il apparut sous la forme d'un petit renne au nez bleu. Mais Chopper ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. La tribu qu'il était censée protéger était décimée, les indiens qui n'avaient pas encore péri étaient déjà atteints. Le sorcier lui-même était à l'article de la mort._

_Il voyait dans leurs yeux la souffrance mais aussi l'espoir, ils croyaient tous en lui. Mais il était déjà bien trop tard. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est les accompagner, rester à leurs côtés et soulager un peu leur souffrance, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul. Ensuite, il ensevelit leurs corps, pleurant sur ceux qu'il avait échoué à protéger, lui, l'esprit gardien. _

_Il était seul désormais, et il s'aperçut avec horreur que, le sorcier n'étant plus là, il n'y avait plus personne pour le renvoyer dans le monde des esprits. Il était coincé dans le monde des hommes malgré les quelques pouvoirs qui lui restaient, comme celui de changer de forme. Il parcourut les montagnes pour trouver d'autres tribus, descendant jusque dans les plaines, mais ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Partout l'homme blanc avait chassé les tribus indiennes, en décimant la plupart, parquant les autres dans des camps._

_Terrifié, il regagna les montagnes et s'y cacha longtemps, vivant complètement seul, apprenant à se débrouiller. Les animaux le rejetaient, même sous sa forme de renne. Il ne leur ressemblait pas et ne se conduisait pas comme eux, même s'il parlait leur langage. Pour eux, il était comme les humains. Sa solitude était terrible et il portait un lourd fardeau, s'accusant de la mort de sa tribu. Il les pleura longtemps. _

_Mais au fil du temps son chagrin se calma, ses larmes se tarirent, et la solitude devint trop pesante. Il réfléchit. Si pour les animaux, il était trop humain, peut-être que les hommes l'accepteraient ? Il prit sa forme la plus humaine, trouva des vêtements dans les ruines du camp indien, s'en vêtit, et descendit dans les plaines, à l'entrée des Rocheuses. Il espérait leur apporter son aide, ses connaissances d'esprit guérisseur. Il avançait avec confiance. Mais l'accueil qu'il reçut ne fut pas celui qu'il espérait._

_« Monstre »… Ils l'appelèrent tous comme ça. Parce qu'il était un renne qui se tenait debout et portait des vêtements, parce qu'il leur parlait, parce qu'il avait un nez bleu. Les hommes sortirent leurs fusils et lui tirèrent dessus. Il avait tellement peur. Il s'enfuit mais ils le poursuivirent, ils ne supportaient pas de voir « l'erreur de la nature », le « monstre ». Il se réfugia dans la forêt, mais ils organisèrent des battues pour le retrouver. Alors il monta dans les montagnes, jusque dans des endroits trop dangereux pour eux, où ils ne pouvaient le suivre. _

_Ils lui avaient tiré dessus, ils l'avaient blessé mais, et c'était ça le pire pour lui, ils l'avaient repoussé, rejeté, parce qu'il était trop différent. « Monstre », ce mot tournait toujours dans sa tête, il l'entendait dans le souffle du vent, dans le murmure de l'eau, dans les cris des animaux. Il était condamné à être seul, pour toujours._

_Les années passèrent et il devint de plus en plus sauvage. Des voyageurs passaient souvent et certains tombaient malades car la traversée des Rocheuses était trop éprouvante. Lui, il les observait. Il avait envie de les aider, c'était son rôle d'esprit guérisseur, mais il avait encore plus peur d'eux. Un jour cependant, un homme seul traversa les montagnes. Il était jeune et portait des armes impressionnantes qui effrayèrent le petit renne. Il portait aussi un étrange chapeau de paille. _

_Il l'avait vu manger des feuilles empoisonnées et, ensuite, tomber malade. Un jour, curieux, il s'était approché de lui pour l'examiner et le cowboy l'avait vu. Mais il n'avait pas crié, ne l'avait pas traité de monstre. Il avait juste eut l'air curieux. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'avait aidé. Il se souvint de ce que disait cet homme roux, pendant qu'il le soignait, alors qu'il délirait à cause de la fièvre. Il parlait de devenir le meilleur tireur de l'Ouest, et d'aller participer à un concours. Il était si enthousiaste que Chopper avait tout fait pour le sauver._

_Grâce à ça il s'était senti bien pour la première fois depuis des années, faisant ce pour quoi il était né, jouant son rôle de guérisseur. Le cowboy avait guéri. Et pour le remercier, il lui avait laissé un cadeau. C'était un étrange chapeau rose qu'il avait gagné dans la ville précédente, dans un pari, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait pris à ce moment. Maintenant il avait compris… Il le laissa sur une souche d'arbre avant de repartir sans un regard en arrière._

_Chopper, lui, prit le chapeau et décida que, même si les humains ne le méritaient pas pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, il les soignerait quand même. Parce que c'était sa raison d'être. Depuis, il restait hors de vue des hommes mais leur venait en aide lorsque leurs chevaux ou eux-mêmes, étaient malades. Et quand il avait vu Luffy et les autres, il avait reconnu les armes et le chapeau de paille et les avait suivis, car le cowboy lui rappelait le seul homme qu'il ait rencontré qui ne l'ait pas rejeté._

**oOo**

Le petit renne se rendit soudain compte que Nami et les autres n'étaient plus là. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne les avait pas entendus s'en aller. Il soupira. Il était soulagé qu'ils soient partis, surtout celui qui avait de drôles de cheveux, celui-là lui faisait très peur. Il décida de retourner jusqu'au camp pour surveiller l'état de Luffy. Il le trouva en train de manger, assis près de celui au long nez qui racontait de si belles histoires.

Le cow-boy avait l'air d'aller très bien, il dévorait allègrement et des assiettes et des pots vides s'entassaient derrière lui. Soudain il entendit du bruit et se tapit dans son buisson. Il vit Nami et les deux autres revenir.

- Alors ? demanda Usopp, vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Pas une seule trace, répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre, épuisée. Luffy, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, répondit le cowboy, dites vous avez bien dit que c'est un renne que vous cherchiez ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vu ? demanda Zoro.

- Non mais je me disais que la viande de renne c'est super bon ! On devrait le chasser…

Chopper frissonna en entendant ça.

- Ca va pas ? cria Nami, outrée. T'as pas entendu ce qu'on t'a dit ? C'est un renne spécial et tu lui dois la vie, alors sois un peu reconnaissant ! Tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est lui dire merci, toi le premier, crétin !

- Ouah Nami, t'étais plus gentille quand j'étais malade…, marmonna le cowboy.

- Parce que là tu ne disais pas de conneries, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais ça n'empêche qu'il va falloir qu'on chasse rapidement, reprit Luffy, parce qu'on va vite avoir un problème de viande.

- Un problème de viande ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, intervint Sanji, on a encore des réserves, on a de quoi tenir au moins une semaine.

- Euh, dit Usopp en rougissant et en regardant le sol, à ce propos…

Prise d'un doute terrible, Nami fonça vers le chariot, là où était entreposée leur nourriture, et poussa un cri. Usopp tenta de se faire tout petit et confia son âme aux autorités compétentes. Elle revint vers eux, très pâle, mais avec un sourire inquiétant collé sur le visage. En voyant ça, Chopper se dit que finalement c'était elle la plus effrayante dans ce groupe.

- Les gars, demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop douce pour être honnête, où est la nourriture ?

- La nourriture ? demanda Luffy d'une voix innocente, sentant venir le danger. Quelle nourriture ?

- Luffy…

- Euh, et bien en fait, comment te dire ? balbutia le jeune homme. En fait, Usopp m'a dit que j'étais resté malade trois jours, sans rien manger. Tu te rends compte ? Ca veut dire que j'ai raté quinze repas !

- Quinze ? s'étonna Zoro. Ah ouais, c'est vrai que tu fais minimum cinq repas par jour toi.

- Et alors ? intervint Nami dont le sourire se transformait en rictus.

- Et bah, c'est énorme ! Alors… Il a bien fallu que je les rattrape…

- Evidemment, dit la jeune femme en hocha la tête et en venant se placer entre Luffy et Usopp.

Elle posa doucement une main sur leurs épaules et les jeunes gens se dirent un instant qu'ils allaient échapper au pire, mais c'était mal connaître Nami. Sans prévenir, elle cogna violemment leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre. Les deux garçons s'écroulèrent, sonnés.

- C'est bien fait, dit Sanji, trop heureux de voir la jeune femme recommencer à frapper Luffy.

- Mais Usopp n'avait rien fait, lui, remarqua Zoro.

- Il devait le surveiller.

- T'es effrayante parfois…

- Bon sang, cria-t-elle, comment on va faire ? On n'a presque plus de vivres !

- Raison de plus pour partir à la chasse au renne, marmonna Luffy.

- Arrête avec ça !

**oOo**

Finalement ils repartirent en décidant de chasser en cours de route. Nami voulait absolument profiter du beau temps pour avancer et tenter de rattraper l'énorme retard qu'ils avaient pris à cause de Luffy.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute si je suis tombé malade !

- Tu plaisantes ? Quelle idée de manger des plantes, aussi ? Alors qu'on n'avait largement assez de nourriture dans le chariot, à ce moment là.

- …, répondit le jeune homme, vexé.

- Tout ça pour faire comme ton ami, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle, remarqua Nami en soupirant.

- Shanks ? Mais comme tu sais ça ?

- Laisse tomber. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, c'est qui cette Makino ?

Chopper les suivait à distance. La perspective d'être chassé était inquiétante, mais sa curiosité était la plus forte. Il aimait rester non loin d'eux, les écouter parler, se disputer, rire. Il adorait les bagarres de Sanji et Zoro, les pitreries de Luffy, les coups de colère de Nami et surtout les histoires d'Usopp. En les voyant, il se rendait compte que ça devait être formidable d'avoir des amis.

Mais un jour, une catastrophe se produisit.

- Hey les gars, cria soudain Usopp, paniqué. On a perdu Zoro !

- Chouette, répondit Sanji.

- Ah oui ? demanda poliment Nami qui s'en fichait royalement.

- Encore ? pesta Luffy. Quel boulet…

- Il est resté en arrière pour enlever un caillou qui s'était glissé dans le fer de Bailey, expliqua le conteur. Il devait nous rejoindre mais…

- Imbécile ! cria Nami. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais, jamais le laisser seul !

- Il est vraiment nul, soupira Sanji.

- Attends un peu, réalisa la jeune femme. C'était le tour de qui de surveiller Zoro ?

- …

- Sanji ?

- Pardon Nami-chérie, s'excusa le cuisinier qui avait beaucoup de peine à cacher son air réjoui.

- T'as pas du tout l'air désolé, remarqua Usopp. T'aurais pas fait exprès de le perdre, des fois ?

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas mais son sourire en disait suffisamment long. Nami soupira et se massa les temps, sentant venir une migraine.

- Dites, lança Luffy, vous croyez qu'il fait exprès de se perdre ? Ou alors il a une espèce de maladie bizarre, ou un truc comme ça ?

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda finalement Usopp.

- On continue, qu'il se démerde.

- Sanji, le reprit Luffy. C'est pas très sympa.

- Surtout qu'il ne réussira jamais à sortir d'ici tout seul, ajouta Nami. Il ne retrouvera pas la route. Il risque de mourir.

- Bon débarras, grommela le cuisinier.

- Sois plus compatissant, Sanji, lui reprocha la rouquine. Surtout que tout ça c'est ta faute, si tu l'avais bien surveillé on n'en serait pas là.

- Et pense un peu à Bailey, ajouta Luffy. Il n'a rien fait lui.

- C'est vrai que c'est un très bon cheval, admit Sanji, ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Alors ? demanda Usopp, consterné de voir que ses amis s'inquiétaient plus pour Bailey que pour Zoro.

- Bah on fait demi-tour, évidemment, répondit Luffy en souriant. On ne laisse jamais un des nôtres en arrière.

- Surtout quand c'est un aussi bon cheval, ajouta Sanji avec un sourire.

Chopper n'écoutait plus. L'un des leurs s'était perdu dans les montagnes. Il devait vite le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

* * *

_**Zoro**__ : Alors comme ça si je me suis perdu, c'est de la faute à Sourcil en vrille ? Je vais lui faire la peau…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Et le fait que t'aies un sens de l'orientation plus que déplorable ça joue énormément…_

_**Zoro**__ : Attends dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai un super sens de l'orientation…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Non…_

_**Zoro**__ : Si…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Non, non et non, t'as un sens de l'orientation merdique… Alors me cherche pas sinon…_

_**Zoro**__ : Sinon quoi ? _

_**TiteNana**__ : Sinon je deviens copine avec Nami…_

_**Zoro**__ : Hein ? A non pas question…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Bon je préfère ça. Usopp, pas trop déçu que ce ne soit pas un Bigfoot ?_

_**Usopp**__ : Tu plaisantes, c'est effrayant un Bigfoot, lui dans sa forme de raton laveur il est pas flippant pour deux sous._

_**Luffy**__ : Usopp t'as les jambes qui tremblent…_

_**Usopp**__ : Euh, euh… C'est normal elles tremblent d'excitation…_

_**Nami**__ : Ben voyons, enfin n'empêche qu'à cause de toi, Sanji, on a perdu Zoro…_

_**Sanji**__ : Mais Nami-chérie je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur pour lui de continuer tout droit…_

_**Nami**__ : Mais on t'avait dit de le surveiller, c'est pas pour rien… Entre Luffy qui bouffe tout en quelques heures, l'autre naze qui se perd, et toi qui n'est pas capable de le surveiller. Aaaarrrgggghhhhh je suis entourée de boulets, non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Euh je te signale qu'on est juste devant toi…_

_**Luffy**__ : Mais j'avais loupé 15 repas, fallait bien que je les rattrape._

_**Nami**__ : Aaaarrggggghhhhh j'en ai marre. _

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh les garçons, elle a une veine effrayante sur le front et son sourire est terrifiant…Bon ben vous venez avec moi, on va la laisser seule ça va lui faire du bien, on reviendra lundi, d'ici là elle se sera calmée. A lundi tout le monde et bon week-end… Allez en route, Luffy tu viens aussi, Nami a besoin de calme. __Hop, hop, hop on y va._

_**Tous**__ : A lundi, bon week-end._

_**Nami**__: Merci TiteNana. Bon week-end et à lundi._


	13. Chap13: Retrouver Zoro

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici notre nouveau chapitre, ce chapitre est l'arrivée d'un nouveau compagnon d'où la courte longueur. _

_Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews._

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Retrouver Zoro**

Le petit renne s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Au-delà des bruits habituels de la forêt il avait cru entendre… Oui, c'était bien un cheval qui hennissait dans le lointain. Il se précipita dans cette direction.

Ca faisait plusieurs heures qu'il parcourait la forêt à la recherche du chasseur de primes disparu, se fiant à son flair animal, à son ouïe et surtout à son instinct. Mais il passait son temps à tourner en rond, comme le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qu'il pistait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, comment pouvait-on avoir un si mauvais sens de l'orientation ?

Plusieurs fois il avait failli rebrousser chemin. Se donner autant de mal pour un humain, et surtout, pour un homme qui ne lui avait manifesté que de l'hostilité, de la méfiance et surtout du mépris. Il était le pire du groupe d'humains qu'il avait rencontré. Malgré le service énorme qu'il leur avait rendu, il continuait à le traiter de monstre, le seul mot qui lui était vraiment insupportable.

Et pourtant, malgré sa peine et sa rancune, il continuait à chercher, à crapahuter dans la neige, malgré sa fatigue et le froid. Un nouveau hennissement retentit et il força l'allure. Il se rapprochait. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut enfin le cheval de Zoro, que les autres avaient appelé Bailey.

Il s'approcha doucement de la monture en l'appelant par son nom, lui parlant pour essayer de gagner sa confiance et surtout éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie, mais le cheval se contenta de lui lancer un regard complètement indifférent, montrant que cavalier et monture finissaient souvent par se ressembler étrangement.

Chopper haussa les épaules et s'approcha. Bailey était planté au sommet d'une corniche et regardait en contrebas, fixement. Le renne se pencha et vit avec surprise le jeune homme qu'il cherchait, complètement gelé, quelques mètres sous lui. Il avait dû tomber et avait eu la chance de se retenir à un à-pic rocheux assez large pour qu'il s'y asseye. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire par là ?

- Hey, appela le renne. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Zoro avant d'éternuer violemment, manquant tomber.

- Je te cherche, tes amis sont très inquiets pour toi.

- Ah ouais ? fit le chasseur de primes avec un reniflement méprisant. Bah alors pourquoi ils ont disparu comme ça ? Sans prévenir ?

- Mais c'est toi qui…, commença Chopper avant de s'interrompre devant le regard terrifiant que lui lança Zoro. Euh… Je peux t'aider à remonter si tu veux.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, le monstre.

Chopper accusa le coup et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il faillit faire demi-tour et planter là cet humain détestable, mais une petite voix en lui protesta. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'aide et s'il restait coincé là il mourrait. De soif ou de faim s'il ne tombait pas tout simplement de son abri, se fracassant la tête sur les rochers qu'il apercevait au pied de la corniche.

- Pourquoi tu ne remontes pas si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? lança-t-il, sarcastique.

- …, répondit Zoro en regardant ses pieds.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, insista Chopper.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda finalement le chasseur de primes. Je viens de te traiter de monstre, et je ne veux pas de ton aide. Pourquoi tu insistes ?

- Parce que c'est mon rôle d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin, peu importe ce qu'ils sont, ou qui ils sont, répondit gravement le renne.

Le jeune homme le fixa quelques instants, hésitant, mais finalement il lui fit un signe de tête, montrant qu'il acceptait.

- Bien, dit Chopper, soulagé. Mets-toi debout prudemment, surtout pas de mouvement brusque sinon tu vas tomber. Et je vais t'aider à remonter.

- Et comment tu vas faire ça ? s'étonna Zoro en regardant le minuscule renne. Tes pattes ne sont pas assez longues pour…

Il s'interrompit et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le tout petit animal se transformer sous ses yeux en « monstre ». Il se rappela l'énorme créature qu'ils avaient vue près du camp et qu'ils avaient prise pour un Bigfoot, et il comprit. Sous cette forme, il avait presque un corps d'homme, juste beaucoup plus grand et baraqué, très musclé, avec un visage presq'humain. C'était assez dérangeant à voir, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Chopper se pencha et lui tendit une main. Zoro s'y agrippa et se laissa hisser jusqu'en haut de la corniche où il retrouva Bailey. Aussitôt il sortit l'un de ses poignards et se prépara à subir une attaque, mais Chopper se contenta de le regarder tristement avant de reprendre sa forme habituelle.

- Suis-moi, se contenta-t-il de dire, déçu que Zoro ne l'ait même pas remercié et se montre si méfiant. Je vais te ramener près des autres.

Surpris, le jeune homme rangea finalement son arme, prit les rênes de Bailey et suivit le renne à distance respectable. Chopper jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que l'humain le suivait toujours, mais ils marchaient en silence. Le chasseur de primes se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon rôle d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Un esprit indien, expliqua Chopper, un renne guérisseur.

- Oh… Tu veux dire qu'il y a des indiens dans le coin ? s'étonna Zoro.

- Il y en a eu, répondit tristement le renne. Mais ils sont tous morts.

- Tu parles d'un esprit guérisseur, grommela le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue de son guide. Euh… T'es pas obligé de me guider, t'en as assez fait, je retrouverai mon chemin.

Chopper ne répondit pas mais lui lança un coup d'œil éloquent et Zoro piqua un fard.

- Je te reconduis au camp parce que tes amis son inquiets, dit-il finalement. C'es tout, après je m'en irai.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, protesta le chasseur de primes. Je voyage juste quelques temps avec eux, ajouta-t-il devant l'air d'incompréhension affiché par Chopper, mais c'est tout. Après je reprendrai ma route. Seul. Je préfère rester seul.

- Oh… Et bien moi, dit tristement le renne, je suis vraiment tout seul, et depuis si longtemps… Si je pouvais avoir des amis comme eux, je serai heureux…

Zoro accusa le coup en entendant ça. Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, et ils finirent par arriver au camp de fortune monté par les autres. En voyant arriver le chasseur de primes, Usopp et Luffy furent soulagés, Sanji déçu et Nami l'engueula et lui promit de rallonger sa dette pour leur avoir fait perdre du temps.

Ensuite la jeune femme voulut remercier Chopper, une fois encore, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

- Le renne qui parle ! s'exclama Sanji.

- La viande ! cria Luffy.

Les deux jeunes gens voulurent se jeter sur le renne, effrayé, mais Nami et Zoro s'interposèrent. La jeune femme cueillit Sanji d'un coup de poing sur la tête, et Zoro arrêta Luffy en lui faisant un croche-pied qui l'envoya s'étaler dans la neige.

- Pas touche ! gronda le chasseur de primes.

- Désolée pour ça Chopper, s'excusa Nami en s'agenouillant près de lui. Ce sont des idiots. Je t'ai cherché partout, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour te remercier d'avoir soigné Luffy et ramené Zoro.

- Euh…

Le renne s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi, les humains qu'il avait aidés ne lui avaient jamais manifesté autre chose que de la peur. Excepté celui qui lui avait laissé le chapeau. Alors… Il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'il souhaitait le plus, ils n'auraient pas compris. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Zoro.

- Je pense que je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire pour le remercier, dit soudain le chasseur de primes.

Tout le monde le regarda et Chopper retint son souffle.

- Mais il faut l'accord de tout le monde, précisa Zoro.

- Tu as le mien, dit tout de suite Nami. On lui est tellement redevables…

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Usopp en faisant un sourire à Chopper.

- D'accord ! cria Luffy qui n'avait pas suivi.

Il ne restait que Sanji.

- Jamais je ne serai d'accord avec face de concombre, prévint le cuisinier, peu importe ce qu'il propose.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Usopp.

- Vous êtes chiants, ajouta Luffy, mécontent.

- Sanji ? appela Nami d'une voix suave.

- Oui ma Nami-chérie ?

- Ne sois pas chiant et accepte. S'il-te-plaît, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre.

Le cuisinier pâlit mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et, finalement, malgré l'air triomphant clairement affiché par Zoro, il accepta lui aussi.

- C'est quoi ton idée ?

- On l'emmène avec nous, répondit le chasseur de primes en montrant Chopper.

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris par l'idée de Zoro, et plus encore qu'elle vienne de lui qui traitait encore Chopper de monstre il y a peu. Mais le plus surpris, et paniqué surtout, fut le petit renne.

- Quoi ? Ca va pas ! protesta-t-il.

- C'est quoi cette idée ? dit Sanji, incrédule.

- Chopper est un bon médecin, expliqua Zoro. C'est très utile. Et puis avec ses oreilles et son odorat d'animal, il va nous aider à traverser les Rocheuses. Et puis il a des espèces de pouvoirs, il peut se transformer. Et je crois qu'il parle aux animaux, ajouta-t-il.

- Trop cool ! s'exclama Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux. Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il dit le piaf, là ? Et Mandarine ? Et le lapin là-bas ?

- La ferme Luffy ! dirent ses amis, tous en chœur.

- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, moi ! cria Chopper.

- Ton rêve c'est de ne plus être seul, non ? répondit Zoro en se tournant vers lui. D'avoir des amis ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Oui mais…

- Ce serait parfait Chopper, insista Nami, très enthousiaste.

- C'est vrai, confirma Usopp.

- Mais non, vous ne comprenez pas, protesta le renne, à la limite de la panique.

- Bah si.

Chopper regarda Luffy qui s'était levé et qui le regardait avec un grand sourire communicatif.

- Si ton rêve c'est d'avoir des amis, alors là on peut t'aider, fais-nous confiance.

Une partie de Chopper lui hurlait d'accepter, pour ne plus être seul, jamais. Mais d'un autre côté, il se souvenait trop des réactions des humains, quand il était descendu de la montagne. La haine, le rejet, le dégout… Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

- Je… Je ne peux pas, dit-il finalement.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Nami, franchement déçue.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, les gens auront trop peur de moi je… Je sais ce que je dis, ajouta-t-il en retenant ses larmes.

- Tu rigoles ? lança Sanji, surpris. Zoro est beaucoup plus bizarre que toi avec ses cheveux et personne lui a encore jeté de pierres ! Enfin, je crois pas…

- Enfoiré ! rugit l'intéressé. Tu t'es vu avec ton sourcil qui tourne ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourcil tête de cactus ?

Nami soupira et leur administra à tous les deux un remède de sa composition pour les calmer. Et c'est avec une belle bosse fumant sur le dessus de son crâne que Zoro reprit le cours de la conversation.

- De toute façon, dit-il d'un air menaçant, le premier qui t'emmerde je lui pète la tête, c'est tout.

- Il est beaucoup plus effrayant que toi, souffla Usopp au jeune renne, ému.

- Zoro a raison, insista Nami. Ils sont forts, ils pourront te protéger, ne crains rien. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, quand je t'ai vu la première fois je n'ai pas eu peur moi.

Le renne la regarda avec une telle reconnaissance qu'elle éclata de rire et tapota le haut de son chapeau rose.

- Je t'ai même trouvé très mignon.

- Arrête avec ta flatterie espèce de crétine d'humaine, cria Chopper en rougissant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je déteste les compliments !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en l'entendant. Décidément, ce petit renne était intéressant. Luffy sourit. C'était décidé, il se passerait de viande de renne, mais il le voulait absolument dans leur groupe.

- Allez Chopper, viens avec nous, on va s'amuser.

- S'amuser ? demanda l'intéressé, intrigué.

- Bah oui, rigoler, passer du bon temps, s'amuser quoi !

- Euh…, commença Chopper qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'idée.

Luffy se fit alors un devoir de lui montrer de quoi il s'agissait et, devant un renne ébahi, il se mit à faire des grimaces extravagantes, des pirouettes, avant de se jeter sur lui et de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'un fou rire s'ensuive, tout ça sous les yeux amusés de ses amis.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, Chopper se laissa tomber sur le sol. C'était ça s'amuser ? Il se releva finalement et observa les jeunes gens. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment leur faire confiance ? Il en avait tellement envie…

- Bon, dit-il finalement en se relevant et en essayant de reprendre une contenance, je… Je vais vous guider jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez des Rocheuses, d'accord ? Et après…

- Après on verra, l'interrompit Luffy en souriant. Hey ! Un compagnon de plus ! Faut fêter ça !

Tout le monde l'approuva et Sanji se fit un devoir de préparer un festin pour se faire pardonner sa conduite au petit renne, tandis que Zoro souriait à la perspective de boire un coup. Usopp se jeta littéralement sur Chopper pour lui raconter les aventures extraordinaires qu'il avait vécu. Nami sourit et se rapprocha de Luffy.

- Bien joué, dit-elle, je suis sûre que quand on arrivera à la sortie des Rocheuses, il voudra rester avec nous.

- J'espère bien, se contenta de répondre le cow-boy avant de l'attraper par la taille et de la faire tourner. Allez on fait la fête !

- Luffy…, cria la jeune femme, surprise et rougissante.

- Il nous manque un musicien, y a pas à dire ! Hey Sanji, j'ai faim ! ajouta-t-il en lâchant soudainement son amie pour se tourner vers le cuisinier avant d'être interrompu par un coup sur la tête. Aïeuh Nami !

- Toi tu vas nous regarder manger espèce de goinfre ! dit-elle. Tu oublies que tu as presque vidé nos réserves ?

- Mais Nami…

- Pas de « Mais Nami » qui tienne !

Chopper sourit en les voyant se disputer. Ils étaient tous cinglés, effrayants, un peu idiots parfois. Mais au milieu d'eux, il se sentait bien.

**oOo**

Des hommes s'escrimaient à faire reculer un chariot coincé dans une ornière par le dégel. A l'intérieur du chariot, sous un tas de couvertures, Baggy tremblait et délirait. L'homme qui s'occupait de lui essayait de le faire rester tranquille, mais rien à faire, son chef refusait de se laisser soigner.

- Chef ! insista-t-il. Il faut rester calme et vous reposer, vous êtes très malade.

Mais Baggy n'écoutait pas, il repoussa les couvertures et se traîna hors du chariot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là ? demanda-t-il en claquant des dents à cause de la fièvre.

- C'est pas notre faute chef, le chariot est embourbé à cause du redoux, la neige a fondu et…

- Pas de mauvaises excuses ! hurla Baggy avant d'éternuer.

- A vos souhaits, lâcha quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ? hurla le chef en voulant sortir un revolver.

Il se calma en sentant la tête lui tourner, et il dut prendre appui sur le chariot pour ne pas tomber. Il était malade, très malade même. Mais il savait que Chapeau de paille était passé par ici. Il devait suivre ses traces.

- Chef, lança l'un de ses hommes avec sagesse, la route n'est plus praticable, il faut attendre qu'elle sèche. On devrait faire demi-tour pour que vous puissiez vous soign…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Baggy avait dégainé et venait de l'abattre, froidement.

- Il y en a d'autres qui veulent reculer ? demanda-t-il dans un silence total. Bien. Si Chapeau de paille est passé par là, alors nous aussi. C'est tout. Maintenant bougez-vous le cul et sortez-nous de là !

Ses hommes s'activèrent aussitôt, trop effrayés. Lui fit quelques pas et regarda les montagnes qui se dessinaient devant eux. Chapeau de paille…

- Je l'aurai un jour, jura-t-il en serrant le poing. Je l'aurai !

* * *

_**Luffy**__ : T'as vu TiteNana on a un nouveau compagnon… Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Oui oui j'ai vu, j'espère que vous ne le décevrez pas comme les autres ont fait._

_**Nami**__ : Ah non hors de question, il est trop mignon…_

_**Chopper**__ : Arrête crétine, j'aime pas les compliments !_

_**TiteNana**__ : Si tu veux nous faire croire ça, arrête de sourire, hihihi il est trop mignon. Dis-moi Zoro pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Euh parce que quand ils sont partis et qu'ils m'ont laissé tout seul…_

_**Sanji**__ : On t'a pas laissé tout seul face de cactus, tu t'es paumé crétin…_

_**Zoro**__ : Oy sourcil en vrille laisse-moi finir mon histoire… Je disais donc je suis tombé sur une corniche et il m'a aidé à remonter, voilà c'est tout._

_**TiteNana**__ : Hum on va dire que je te crois. En tout cas je suis bien contente que Chopper soit avec vous, ça va apporter un peu de douceur à votre groupe…_

_**Nami**__ : Attends, moi je l'apporte pas cette douceur ? Tu te fous de moi TiteNana ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh ben moi tu me fais plus flipper que les 4 garçons réunis, alors bon côté douceur… A part à certains moments avec Luffy comme quand il est malade par exemple, sinon ben t'es franchement flippante… Mais bon rassure-toi tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi…_

_**Sanji**__ : Mais non Nami-chérie tu es un exemple de douceur, tu es la douceur incarnée…_

_**Zoro**__ : Et toi t'es maso…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Zoro, laisse tomber… Bon Nami pour me faire pardonner je t'offre un bon bain, ça fera un peu de douceur… T'es d'accord ?_

_**Nami**__ : Ouah un bon bain, et sans rien payer ? C'est le pied. J'arrive !_

_**Chopper**__ : C'est vraiment un groupe marrant, je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer…_

_**Usopp**__ : Tu risques pas il se passe toujours plein de trucs avec nous, surtout depuis que je suis…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Bon venez je vous fait à manger, moi Luffy m'a pas dévalisée… Allez en route. A vendredi tout le monde et bonne semaine._

_**Tous**__ : Bonne semaine et à vendredi._


	14. Chap14 Le prix de la discorde

_Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices. Voilà comme prévu le chapitre 14 de Far West… Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir._

_Bon passons à un sujet beaucoup moins drôle, nous allons parler de la publication de Far West. En effet nous avons toutes les trois une vie personnelle et professionnelle qui ne nous permet plus de publier aussi souvent, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de passer à un chapitre par semaine._

_Donc nous voudrions votre avis pour savoir quel jour vous voulez la publication des chapitres. Nous tiendrons compte de vos avis bien entendu, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour nous dire quel jour vous les voulez. Merci à tous pour votre compréhension._

_De plus aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas d'après-propos, les Mugiwaras nous ont lâchement abandonnées pour aller à la plage._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite de nos aventure au Far West._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le prix de la discorde**

- Pourquoi je peux pas aller avec eux ? se plaignit Luffy en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre.

- Tu es encore convalescent Luffy, répondit Chopper.

- Mais je me sens très bien, moi !

Usopp soupira. Depuis le départ de Nami, Sanji et Zoro, le cow-boy ne cessait de se plaindre de ne pas voir pu les accompagner.

Les jeunes gens avaient péniblement poursuivi leur traversée des Rocheuses pendant encore plus d'une semaine après avoir rencontré Chopper. Le voyage avait été encore plus difficile que prévu car Luffy avait dévoré tout leur stock de nourriture. Il leur avait fallu chasser dans les forêts enneigées et ça ne c'était pas avéré aussi simple que prévu, surtout que le renne refusait obstinément des les aider à tuer d'autres animaux. Mais hier, au sommet d'une montagne, ils avaient aperçu la ville de Speakhand, la première à la sortie des Rocheuses, et leur moral était remonté en flèche.

Et l'ambiance s'était encore détendue quand Chopper avait finalement décidé de rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de leur voyage à Rough Tell. Maintenant qu'il avait compris ce que c'était d'avoir des amis, le petit renne ne voulait plus se séparer d'eux, et la perspective de quitter sa forêt et de découvrir de nouvelles personnes et de nouveaux territoires l'enthousiasmait vraiment.

Le chariot résonnait depuis des éclats de rire de Chopper qui écoutait avec avidité toutes les histoires qu'Usopp inventait. Il les croyait toutes, le jeune conteur n'avait jamais eu un aussi bon public et mettait tout en œuvre pour divertir son ami.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques kilomètres à parcourir pour enfin laisser les Rocheuses derrière eux, ils avaient décidé de monter le camp et de trouver de la nourriture. Sanji et Zoro étaient donc partis chasser, Nami accompagnant le chasseur de primes pour éviter qu'il ne se perde, malgré les protestations des deux jeunes hommes. Et Luffy avait dû rester derrière.

- Je m'ennuie, cria le cow-boy.

- Ca va Luffy, on a compris, dit Usopp en soupirant.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir avec nous, proposa gentiment Chopper.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- Usopp me raconte ses aventures merveilleuses avec les serpents mangeurs d'homme et le clown fou. Ca te dit de les écouter avec moi ?

- Nan, grogna le jeune homme, décidé à bouder. Chais pas quoi faire, ajouta-t-il en tournant comme un lion en cage autour du chariot avant de s'arrêter, surpris. Vous entendez ?

Usopp se tut et tendit l'oreille, comme Chopper. Et ils entendirent ce qui avait surpris Luffy. Quelqu'un approchait en sifflotant une chanson bien connue. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour voir apparaître un cavalier, monté sur un cheval lourdement chargé.

L'homme leva la tête et cessa de siffler en voyant Luffy et les autres. C'était un marchand ambulant qui faisait des allers et retours de chaque côté des Rocheuses pour vendre ses marchandises diverses et variées. En voyant les deux jeunes hommes et leur… raton-laveur, son instinct se réveilla et lui cria qu'il venait de tomber sur de magnifiques pigeons qui n'attendaient que de se faire plumer. Un sourire ravi illumina son visage.

Il s'arrêta près du chariot et leva son chapeau pour saluer les jeunes gens.

- Messieurs et, euh…, commença-t-il avant d'hésiter devant Chopper. Hum, je me présente Elmut Thieving, mais mes amis m'appellent juste « Magpie**** », vendeur ambulant depuis trente ans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? demanda Usopp en se levant.

- Pour moi ? s'exclama le colporteur en descendant de cheval. Mais vous devriez plutôt vous demander ce que vous pouvez faire pour vous, jeunes gens !

Et sous leurs yeux étonnés, il descendit son lourd bagage de sa monture fatiguée et l'ouvrit, révélant une foule d'objets étonnants, de petites babioles et verreries qui brillaient au soleil. Magpie commença à leur décrire sa marchandise à grand renfort de « prix cassé », « trésor », « objet exceptionnel » afin de leur vendre au prix fort. Usopp et Chopper le laissaient faire et l'écoutaient, regardant avec intérêt les objets qu'il leur montrait, mais bien décidés à ne rien acheter.

Luffy quant à lui s'était vite fatigué du bavardage de Magpie et avait recommencé à faire les cent pas près du chariot quand quelque chose attira son attention. Dans le paquetage de l'homme, quelque chose brillait. Il s'approcha.

- Et ça ? demanda-t-il. C'est quoi ?

- Ca quoi ? rétorqua Magpie, énervé d'être interrompu dans sa démonstration. Ca ? reprit-il sur un ton mielleux en comprenant de quoi parlait Luffy. C'est une pièce magnifique, exceptionnelle. Je ne vous l'aie pas montrée de suite, c'est plus un article que je réserve à une clientèle féminine…

En parlant il avait sorti l'objet en question qui se révéla être un collier assez simple, une pierre verte qui brillait dans la lumière et une chaîne, qui étaient manifestement en toc. Mais Luffy ne s'en rendait pas compte, et Magpie en profita pour lui décrire par le menu le joailler français qui avait fabriqué ce bijou dans son petit atelier parisien, qui l'avait créé pour une princesse européenne qu'on disait être la plus belle femme du monde, mais le collier avait été dérobé et amené en contrebande en Amérique… Le cow-boy buvait ses paroles en regardant le collier qui miroitait au soleil alors qu'Usopp appréciait, en connaisseur, le magnifique bobard du colporteur.

- Voilà jeune cow-boy, dit finalement Magpie, un peu essoufflé, l'histoire de ce bijou magnifique. Il vous intéresse ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, hésita Luffy. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Je suppose que c'est pour offrir à votre dame, reprit le marchand. Comment est-elle ?

- Tyrannique, marmonna Usopp.

- Magnifique, répondit Luffy en souriant. Intelligente, marrante…

- Mais comment est-elle physiquement ? insista Magpie. Blonde ? Brune ?

- Rousse, dit le cow-boy.

- Quoi ? Mais ce collier est fait pour elle, s'exclama l'homme. Le vert est la couleur idéale pour les rousses, je vous assure. Quelle chance que nous nous soyons rencontrés aujourd'hui !

- Luffy, intervint Usopp avec un sourire amusé. Tu veux offrir un collier à Nami ?

- Euh… Bah, j'y pensais…

- C'est pour la remercier d'avoir veillé sur toi quand tu étais malade ? demanda Chopper, curieux.

- Voilà, c'est pour ça, répondit le jeune homme qui voulait simplement faire plaisir à son amie. Hum, je crois que je vais l'acheter…

- Formidable !

Magpie se serait bien frotté les mains en voyant ce bouseux au chapeau de paille tomber dans son piège grossier, mais tant que la vente n'était pas conclue, il préférait attendre avant de fêter ça. Il était quand même soufflé par la naïveté du jeune homme, ça faisait des mois qu'il se trimballait ce collier mais personne ne se laissait avoir, on voyait au premier coup d'œil que c'était du toc.

- Il coûte combien ? demanda quand même Luffy.

C'était le moment le plus difficile de la transaction. Il adaptait toujours le prix au client qu'il avait en face de lui. Alors si d'habitude il proposait le collier à dix dollars, cette fois il allait le mettre à…

- 75 dollars, annonça-t-il en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, je vous fais un prix parce que vous m'êtes sympathique et que j'ai envie que vous puissiez conquérir le cœur de votre belle amie. Et je suis sûr que dès qu'elle verra ce bijou, ce sera chose faite !

- Espérons, murmura le cow-boy. Dites les gars ? demanda-t-il à ses amis, où est la valise avec l'argent ?

Usopp lui répondit qu'elle était dans le chariot alors que les yeux de Magpie se mettaient à briller en entendant ça. Une valise ? Une valise avec de l'argent ? Ne pouvant croire à sa bonne fortune, il se dépêcha de ranger son paquetage et de l'accrocher à nouveau à la selle de son cheval. Puis il s'approcha alors que Luffy sortait un lourd bagage du chariot et le posait sur le sol.

Le vendeur ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri quand le jeune homme ouvrit la valise, dévoilant les liasses de dollars que Nami avait prises à Foxy après le pari. Luffy, sans se méfier, commença à compter les billets qu'il devait donner à Magpie alors que le cerveau de celui-ci se mettait à tourner à plein régime. Il fallait qu'il ait cet argent. Soudain il eut une idée.

- Non ! cria-t-il en montrant du doigt les arbres derrière les jeunes gens. Là-bas ! Un Bigfoot !

Aussitôt Luffy, Usopp et Chopper se retournèrent en criant, espérant enfin voir le fameux monstre dont le conteur leur parlait. Ils scrutèrent longuement la forêt, plissant les yeux à la recherche du Bigfoot, sans succès. Finalement ils haussèrent les épaules et se retournèrent.

- Bah, dit finalement Luffy en contemplant l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Magpie. Il est passé où ?

**oOo**

Les jeunes gens et leur nouvel ami étaient arrêtés devant la pancarte annonçant l'entrée de la ville de Speakhand. Ils affichaient tous, ou presque, un sourire radieux. Nami rêvait déjà de la baignoire dans laquelle elle allait plonger avec bonheur, Luffy lui pensait à toute la nourriture qu'il allait pouvoir dévorer, Zoro à tout l'alcool qu'il allait pouvoir boire, et Sanji à toutes les femmes qu'il allait séduire.

Seuls Usopp et Chopper étaient mal à l'aise. Ils étaient restés silencieux jusqu'ici, comme le leur avait demandé Luffy, mais maintenant ils commençaient à avoir très peur de la réaction de leurs amis quand ils apprendraient que leurs rêves ne deviendraient pas réalité puisqu'ils n'avaient plus un sou. Et surtout, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'attendait Luffy pour leur dire. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, ils prirent le cow-boy à part.

- Il faut tout leur avouer, dit Chopper. Je déteste mentir.

- Mais on ment pas puisqu'on dit rien, répondit Luffy.

Ses deux amis méditèrent quelques instants cet argument a priori imparable.

- Ca marche pas comme ça, dit finalement le conteur, ce sera un mensonge par omission et je pense qu'ils nous en voudront encore plus. On aurait dû tout leur dire dès le départ, insista-t-il, Nami aurait peut-être été clémente…

A nouveau ils firent marcher leur imagination avant de se mettre à frissonner. Non, quand il s'agissait d'argent la jeune femme était impitoyable.

- Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée, lança Usopp avec espoir.

- Tu rigoles ? le coupa Luffy. Avec Sanji et Zoro peut-être mais on parle de Nami, là.

- Mais ça ne sert à rien de faire l'autruche, dit Chopper.

- L'au-quoi ?

- L'autruche… C'est un animal qui court très vite et qui a un très long cou et des fois elle enterre sa tête dans le sable, expliqua le petit renne avant que ses deux compagnons éclatent de rire.

- N'importe quoi, ça existe pas un animal comme ça !

- Chopper, t'es gentil mais c'est moi qui raconte les histoires normalement.

Le petit renne soupira et se frappa le front, consterné par la bêtise de certains de ses amis.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre pour leur dire, de toute façon ils vont bien finir par s'en rendre compte !

- Comment ? demanda Luffy.

- Bah quand Nami voudra payer crétin ! rétorqua Usopp.

- Ah ouais…

- Ca suffit, je vais tout leur dire ! s'exclama Chopper avant de se diriger vers ses amis d'un air décidé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas avant que Luffy ne l'attrape par le cou et l'arrête. Nami tourna la tête vers, eux, un peu surprise, mais il lui fit un grand sourire rassurant avant de se pencher vers Chopper.

- Pas un mot, souffla-t-il avec un regard presqu'inquiétant.

- Mais…

- Non.

- Luffy…, tenta d'intervenir Usopp.

- Vous dites rien, ordonna le cow-boy. Je vais arranger ça.

- Et comment tu comptes faire ?

- Les gars ?

Ils se redressèrent tous et essayèrent de prendre un air innocent, pas très convaincant, alors que Nami s'avançait vers eux, une expression soupçonneuse sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ces messes basses ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ? demanda-t-elle, franchement inquiète.

- Nami…, commença Usopp.

- Mais rien du tout du tout ! le coupa Luffy en s'approchant et en la prenant par le bras pour la ramener au chariot. Bon si on y allait ? C'est que j'ai faim moi !

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et retrouva son sourire, heureuse elle aussi de retrouver la civilisation et surtout un minimum de confort. Luffy continuait à sourire alors qu'Usopp et Chopper échangeaient un regard inquiet.

**oOo**

Ils entrèrent en ville aussitôt, juste après que Chopper ait pris sa forme la plus humaine, caché sous un ample poncho et coiffé d'un grand chapeau, pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le saloon et s'y installèrent avec enthousiasme. Le patron était arrangeant et il sympathisa rapidement avec les jeunes gens, ne leur demandant même pas d'acompte.

Le groupe prit plusieurs chambres et ils décidèrent de mener la grande vie, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour oublier les rigueurs de leur traversée des Rocheuses. Ce fut même Nami qui, malgré sa pingrerie habituelle, insista pour qu'ils s'amusent et profitent. Après tout, avec tout l'argent qu'elle avait pris à Foxy, ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire, du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Ils furent rapidement connus dans toutes la ville et appréciés pour leur bonne humeur communicative et personne ne pensa à leur demander comment de si jeunes gens pouvaient mener un tel train de vie.

Le lendemain soir, après leur arrivée en ville, alors que Nami se préparait dans sa chambre pour descendre dîner, elle eut la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle ouvrit doucement et regarda dans l'entrebâillement avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte, étonnée. Luffy se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, manifestement gêné, et cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Elle le fit entrer.

- Tu venais me chercher ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis presque prête, encore deux petites minutes.

Le cow-boy ne répondit pas et elle s'assit devant la petite coiffeuse placée dans sa chambre, se brossant les cheveux en continuant à parler de choses et d'autres, sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Elle sentait le regard de Luffy posé sur sa nuque et son silence commençait franchement à la mettre mal à l'aise. Finalement elle se retourna et le regarda.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Hein ? Euh… Non.

- Tu es bizarre ce soir. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

Le jeune homme hésita. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si difficile. Ses mains jouaient avec le collier qu'il cachait toujours dans son dos, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il avait déjà affronté des bandits terrifiants, vécu des aventures incroyables, il avait même été aux portes de la mort, mais jamais il n'avait fait quelque chose de plus difficile que d'offrir ce bijou à Nami.

- Nami je… Tu sais… Je voulais te remercier d'avoir veillé comme ça sur moi quand j'étais malade…

- C'était normal.

- Et euh… Je voulais te dire… Je suis content que tu sois venu avec nous… Hum, fait chaud ici…

La jeune femme souriait franchement en le regardant s'empêtrer dans ces explications. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait mais le voir aussi mal à l'aise et gêné devant elle était attendrissant. Elle allait se lever pour venir à sa rencontre quand le porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Zoro et Sanji à la limite de la panique.

- Nami-chérie ! cria le cuisinier avant de voir qu'il interrompait quelque chose. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? demanda-t-il à Luffy.

- Hein ? Euh, rien, mentit le cow-boy en glissant discrètement le collier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Ca va pas bien d'entrer comme ça dans ma chambre ? s'énerva Nami. J'aurais pu être en train de m'habiller.

- Oh, quel bonheur ce serait, murmura Sanji.

- Pervers, dirent en chœur ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune femme, à court de patience.

- L'argent a disparu.

Nami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se raviser. Elle avait pâli. Elle regarda ses amis mais, en voyant leur expression, elle comprit qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas et courut jusqu'au chariot. Les autres la suivirent pour la voir occupée à vider le chariot de son contenu, balançant leurs affaires sur le sol, sous les regards étonnés des passants.

Finalement elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, la valise avait disparu. Elle se jeta sur Zoro et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

- Où est-elle ? cria-t-elle. Où est la valise ?

- Lâche-moi j'en sais rien…

- Tu as encore tout dépensé en alcool, avoue !

- Arrête-ça ! s'énerva le chasseur de primes en la repoussant sans ménagement. J'y suis pour rien.

- Nami-chérie pour une fois il dit vrai, intervint le cuisinier. Nous avons été volés.

- Mais c'est impossible ! J'avais soigneusement caché la valise. Et puis on avait fait exprès de ne pas l'emmener avec nous pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et… Et je croyais que quelqu'un devait rester en permanence près du chariot !

- On a fait tout ça, rétorqua Zoro. On s'en est rendu compte quand le patron nous a demandé de payer une partie de la note, parce qu'il avait besoin de liquidités. Alors je suis allé au chariot pour chercher la valise et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu.

- Impossible, impossible, répétait Nami, livide. Qui était de garde près du chariot ?

- Chopper et Usopp.

La jeune femme se tendit en entendant cela et se tourna lentement vers ses deux amis qui n'en menaient pas large et essayaient visiblement de disparaître sous terre, ou de devenir invisibles. Près d'eux, Luffy n'était pas à la fête lui non plus. Il se souvenait maintenant qu'il aurait dû parler aux autres de la disparition de l'argent après leur arrivée en ville, mais il avait complètement oublié dès qu'il avait été question de commencer à manger.

- Vous trois, dit Nami d'un ton où perçait le soupçon. Vous ne dites rien. Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

- …, répondirent les trois accusés en baissant encore un peu plus la tête.

- Attendez… Ces messes basses que vous faisiez à notre arrivée… C'était ça ?

- Euh Nami… On va t'expliquer…

- Alors c'est vrai ? explosa Zoro. Vous le saviez ?

- Vous auriez pas pu le dire avant qu'on s'installe bande d'abrutis, gronda Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce… qui est arrivé… à mon argent ? demanda Nami avec un regard inquiétant.

- Euh, notre argent Nami-chérie…

- La ferme ! cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter les passants. Allez-y, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de ses futurs ex-compagnons, on vous écoute avec attention.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, hésitants. Finalement Chopper, les larmes aux yeux, se lança.

- Pendant que vous étiez partis chasser hier matin il y a un marchand qui est passé et il-il…, commença-t-il à raconter, à toute vitesse et des sanglots plein la voix.

- Là il a commencé à nous parler, et il était sympa, et il nous a montré sa marchandise.

- Vous êtes allés acheter de la camelote à un colporteur ? s'écria Nami.

- Et bien…

- On n'a rien acheté, le coupa Luffy. Mais en fait il nous a roulé, il nous a fait croire qu'il y avait un truc derrière nous alors on s'est retournés pour regarder et…

- Quand on a regardé à nouveau il était parti avec l'argent, conclut Chopper alors qu'Usopp lançait un regard en coin à Luffy.

- Et par curiosité c'était quoi le truc que vous deviez regarder ? demanda Zoro.

- Un Bigfoot.

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot qu'Usopp sentit un poing s'abattre sur son crâne, aussitôt rejoint sur le sol par ses deux amis, tandis que Nami, le poing encore fumant, criait :

- Les Bigfoot ça n'existe pas ! Crétins !

Et sur ces mots elle rentra dans le saloon en poussant si fort les portes battantes qu'elles faillirent sortir de leurs gonds. Sanji et Zoro la suivirent en pestant contre leurs abrutis de compagnons de route, totalement d'accord pour une fois. Usopp, Chopper et Luffy se relevèrent lentement au milieu de leurs affaires disséminées sur le sol, sous les regards perplexes ou compatissants des passants.

- Luffy, demanda le conteur en se frottant le crâne sur lequel poussait une bosse impressionnante, pourquoi t'as pas dit à Nami que tu lui avais acheté un cadeau ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai eu comme l'impression que c'était pas trop le moment, t'en pense quoi ? rétorqua le cow-boy, de mauvaise humeur.

- T'as pas tort, elle te l'aurait sûrement fait bouffer…

- On aurait dû tout leur dire dès le début, marmonnait Chopper. Je savais que ça nous retomberait dessus.

- Et là pour retomber, c'est retombé.

Les trois compagnons levèrent les yeux vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots et firent une grimace éloquente.

**oOo**

Dans le saloon, Nami tentait désespérément de se calmer, comme Zoro. Sanji, lui, faisait la tête mais il était secrètement heureux de voir sa dulcinée si remontée contre Luffy, comptant bien en profiter. Ils se retournèrent en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans le saloon, et ils pâlirent en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

Le shérif de Speakhand poussa devant lui Luffy, Usopp et Chopper qui n'osaient pas lever les yeux vers leurs amis. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'y accouda tandis que le patron du saloon venait le servir.

- Alors les jeunes ? demanda-t-il. On a eu une petite dispute ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Nami en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

- Et c'était quoi la cause de tous ces cris ?

- Des cris ? J'ai pas entendu de cris moi…

- Bizarre j'ai entendu une voix de femme hurler, et pourtant j'étais enfermé dans mon bureau. Et des passants sont venus se plaindre, a priori une jeune femme rousse tabassait trois types devant le saloon.

- Euh…

- Bon les petits gars, dit le shérif en se tournant vers eux. On vous aime bien vous savez, vous êtes sympas pour des jeunes, marrants, vous avez l'air honnêtes.

- Ah oui ? Euh je veux dire, évidemment.

- Alors vous allez nous répondre sincèrement si on vous pose une question simple. Est-ce que vous avez de l'argent pour payer ce que vous avez dépensé ?

La porte de la prison claqua devant Nami qui essayait désespérément de convaincre le shérif de sa bonne foi. Derrière elle, Zoro et Sanji cernaient leurs trois naïfs amis, les responsables de tout ça.

- Monsieur le shérif je vous jure que c'est la vérité ! On pensait vraiment avoir l'argent quand on est arrivés et qu'on est allés au saloon, insista Nami.

- Je te crois ma belle, mais ça change rien au problème. Vous avez dépensé tellement d'argent, je peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça, tu le comprends. A moins que vous puissiez rembourser…

La jeune femme soupira.

- Et en vendant tout ce qu'on a pris à Foxy ? proposa Zoro.

- Tout ce que vous avez dans votre chariot ? intervint le shérif. Bah ça commencerait à peine à rembourser ce que vous devez… Mais si vous y ajoutiez les chevaux et le chariot, et vos armes, peut-être que…

- Non.

L'homme s'interrompit et regarda Luffy. Le jeune homme, accroché aux barreaux de la cellule, avait l'air déterminé.

- Tu préfères rester en prison ?

- Non, mais on peut pas vous laisser les chevaux, nos armes ou le chariot. On en a besoin.

- Vous m'en direz tant. Et pourquoi faire, sans vouloir être indiscret ?

- Pour aller à Rough Tell.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le shérif, surpris. Vous y allez pour… pour le concours ? L'un de vous va participer ?

- C'est moi, répondit Luffy. Je vais devenir le meilleur tireur de l'ouest.

Les autres soupirèrent, imaginant ce qui allait suivre. Et ça ne manqua pas, le shérif éclata de rire.

- Toi ? Mais tu n'es qu'un gamin ? Il ne suffit pas d'avoir de belles armes pour gagner tu sais… J'en sais quelque chose, j'ai assisté au concours il y a longtemps. Je me souviens qu'il y avait un homme qui avait le même chapeau que toi.

- Je sais.

L'homme redevint sérieux et les amis de Luffy le regardèrent. Ils l'avaient rarement vu aussi sérieux.

- Tu veux dire que tu connais cet homme ?

- C'est lui qui m'a donné ce chapeau et ces armes, et je lui ai fait la promesse que j'irai à Rough Tell et que je gagnerai. Alors désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre nos chevaux et nos armes. On en a besoin.

Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait raconté cette histoire, le shérif se serait contenté de rire sans en tenir compte. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de ce gamin au chapeau de paille. Il était sûr de ce qu'il disait, il pensait vraiment qu'il allait gagner. L'homme fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui disait que Luffy pouvait effectivement réussir. Pour finir il soupira et s'assit dans sa chaise en regardant les jeunes gens, songeur.

- Il y a peut-être une solution…

Luffy et les autres se présentèrent au saloon, accompagnés par le shérif.

- Alors ils peuvent me payer ? demanda le patron en les dévisageant.

- Non, répondit le shérif.

- Mais… Tu veux dire qu'ils ne vont pas me rembourser ?

- Si.

- Je… Tu peux t'expliquer ? Comment est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir me rembourser s'ils n'ont pas d'argent ?

L'homme les poussa en avant avec un sourire, tandis que les jeunes gens regardaient le sol.

- Ils vont travailler pour toi. Jusqu'à ce que leur dette soit payée.

* * *

 _« The thieving magpie », en français « La pie voleuse » est un opéra de Rossini (les lecteurs de Tintin auront peut-être de vieux souvenirs…)._


	15. Chap15 Chercheurs d'or

_Bonjour tout le monde, à partir d'aujourd'hui tous les chapitres seront publiés le vendredi. Merci à vous d'avoir donné votre avis et merci pour vos reviews. Maintenant place à la lecture du chapitre 15 de Far West._

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Chercheurs d'or**

Ricanant tout seul alors qu'il cheminait sur son cheval, Magpie le colporteur ne croyait pas à sa bonne fortune. Non seulement il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ce bijou de pacotille qu'il traînait depuis si longtemps sans trouver de pigeon à qui le fourguer, mais en plus il venait de faire la trouvaille du siècle.

Il y avait encore plus d'argent dans la valise que ce qu'il croyait. La chance était enfin de son côté. Il allait profiter du beau temps qui durait pour traverser rapidement les Rocheuses et, de l'autre côté, il allait mener la belle vie, et pas qu'un peu. A lui les filles, l'alcool, la fête…

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment qu'un petit convoi lui barrait la route.

Il releva les yeux et son instinct de marchand reprit le dessus. Un sourire rien moins qu'engageant s'afficha sur son visage. Encore des pigeons !

- Messieurs-dames, clama-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je m'appelle…

- Ca suffit bougez-vous un peu, dit une jeune femme. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, on doit se dépêcher d'atteindre Speakhand sinon…

- Hum-hum… Le patron ne sera pas content, hum-hum…, répondit l'un des hommes.

- Exactement.

- Excusez-moi, insista Magpie qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être ignoré. Je suis un marchand ambulant et…

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et il regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir simplement passé son chemin. Ils avaient tous des têtes de tueurs, et la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus qui lui faisait face était sans doute la plus inquiétante.

- On n'est pas intéressés, lança-t-elle froidement.

- Euh…

- Barrez-vous mon vieux, lança l'un des hommes avec un sourire menaçant.

- Mais…

- Si ça vous fait plaisir on peut vous filer un petit quelque chose, intervint un autre, très grand et assez gros, avec des cheveux blancs. Hum-hum, pour qu'il n'ait pas perdu sa journée.

- Quoi ?

La fierté de Magpie fut piquée par cette phrase. Ils voulaient lui faire la charité, à lui ? Posant une main sur la valise qu'il avait volée à Luffy, il regarda le groupe avec un air condescendant.

- Gardez votre pitié, lança-t-il, hautain. J'ai tout l'argent dont je peux rêver, et même plus, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la charité.

- Parfait, dit la jeune femme. Allez, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ses camarades, on se remet en route.

Tous obtempérèrent et ils passèrent près de Magpie qui ne leur accorda pas un regard. Tous, sauf un. L'un des hommes, un roux au visage couvert de taches de rousseur, avait vu son geste lorsque le colporteur avait posé la main sur la valise. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

Alors que ses compagnons avançaient rapidement vers Speakhand, ils entendirent un cri venant de derrière eux. Ils ne se retournèrent pas et quelques instants plus tard le roux les rejoignit au galop, tenant la valise serrée contre lui.

**oOo**

- Bouh ! Vous êtes nuls !

- Dégagez-les !

- Barrez-vous ! On veut les filles !

Chopper et Usopp avaient marqué un temps d'arrêt. Le petit renne, sous sa forme habituelle, était assis sur les genoux du conteur pour leur numéro. Ils travaillaient tous au saloon maintenant, mais l'idée du shérif était en train de tourner au désastre.

Les problèmes avaient commencés avec Zoro. Le patron avait fait la terrible erreur de le mettre derrière le bar. Le problème c'est que le chasseur de primes oubliait régulièrement de s'occuper des clients et préférait boire tout seul, lançant son regard le plus terrifiant à ceux qui osaient se plaindre.

Sanji aussi posait problème, non pas en cuisine, où il faisait des merveilles, mais sur un plan plus… personnel. Le jeune homme n'avait pas longtemps pu résister à séduire les femmes qui travaillaient au saloon, que ce soit comme serveuses ou danseuses. Ca avait créé beaucoup de problèmes entre les jeunes femmes qui s'étaient crêpé le chignon, et toutes affichaient maintenant des ecchymoses et des griffures particulièrement inesthétiques surtout pour des danseuses très court vêtues.

Luffy, lui, avait été chargé de prendre en charge les chevaux des clients à leur arrivée, les conduisant aux écuries, les bouchonnant. Il s'acquittait parfaitement de sa tâche, il n'y avait rien à lui reprocher, du moins quand il n'était pas plus occupé à piller la cuisine qu'à accueillir les gens.

Nami elle, était parfaite comme serveuse. Charmante, adroite, rapide, elle semblait faite pour ça. Tout se passait à merveille, jusqu'à ce que l'un des clients commence à se montrer trop amical avec elle. Sa main s'était soudain retrouvée plaquée sur la table, traversée par son couteau planté dans le bois, sans qu'il comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Les autres clients avaient voulu porter secours à l'homme qui hurlait en essayant de récupérer sa main, mais un regard de Nami les en avait dissuadés.

Et maintenant c'était au tour de Chopper et Usopp de faire leurs preuves. Le conteur croyait avoir eu l'idée du siècle en inventant ce numéro de « presque-ventriloque ». Avec Chopper en mode « peluche adorable » sur les genoux il allait faire croire à tout le public qu'il était un ventriloque incroyable. Il n'avait pas prévu que le public du saloon se ficherait totalement d'une espèce de peluche appelée « Tatayet » qui racontait sa vie sur scène… Lui qui croyait avoir trouvé une bonne idée à exploiter.

Les clients qui attendaient le spectacle des danseuses avait d'abord commencé par quelques sifflets discrets, puis des cris et des insultes de plus en plus virulents… Le jeune homme pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire quand une tomate s'écrasa sur le chapeau de Chopper. Ce fut la première d'une longue série.

- U-Usopp, demanda le renne d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ?

- Ils nous trouvent nuls.

- Alors pourquoi on n'arrête pas ? Ils sont méchants…

- The show must go on, Chopper. The show must go on…

Heureusement pour eux le patron du saloon mit rapidement fin à leur calvaire. Le public se calma et le tenancier se tourna vers le shérif qui observait tout ça d'un air gêné.

- Amenez-les-moi, dit-il finalement avec un soupir.

Tout le monde compris de qui il parlait, l'histoire des jeunes gens avait rapidement fait le tour de la ville. Luffy et les autres se présentèrent devant leur patron et le shérif, penauds.

- Les jeunes, à quoi vous jouez ? Je croyais qu'on avait passé un accord ?

- Bah ouais on… Aïe ! Nami, protesta le cow-boy en se frottant le crâne.

- Désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa la jeune femme. On va se reprendre, c'est promis, vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre de nous.

- Pas question vous êtes tous des catastrophes ambulantes, protesta le patron. Et puis entre ce que Zoro a bu dans mon bar, ce que Luffy a mangé, et ce que Sanji a fait avec mes filles, votre ardoise a quasiment doublée.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Quant à toi jeune fille, tu vas devoir payer les frais médicaux de l'homme que tu as agressé…

- Oups.

- Oups ? s'exclamèrent tous les hommes dans la salle, abasourdis.

- Ecoutez, moi j'ai voulu vous aider, intervint le shérif, mais je vois que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vous ramener en cellule.

- Attends, dit le patron, embêté. Je les aime bien ces gamins, j'ai pas envie qu'ils aillent en prison. Je pense qu'en prenant leurs chevaux, leurs affaires et leurs armes…

- C'est pas possible ça, le coupa Luffy.

Le shérif soupira.

- Ecoute petit, tu pourras pas aller à Rough Tell si tu es en prison. Tu y as pensé ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner Luffy, dit quelqu'un dans la salle.

- C'est vrai un gamin comme toi n'a aucune chance de toute façon.

- C'est peut-être un signe du destin tout ça ?

- Ouais un signe que tu dois pas aller te faire trouer la peau là-bas.

Luffy ne répondit pas, bien conscient que ces gens s'inquiétaient pour lui et essayaient malgré tout de l'aider. Mais son regard était déterminé. Le shérif, qui se sentait très fatigué depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville, se tourna vers le patron du saloon.

- Hank, y aurait pas moyen de s'arranger ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah je sais pas, leur laisser une dernière chance pour qu'ils puissent quand même aller au concours…

- Tu veux dire que… Tu crois que ce gamin peut réussir ?

Tout le monde était soufflé. Le shérif regarda à nouveau Luffy, quelques instants, avant de repousser son chapeau d'une pichenette.

- Ouaip, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Moi aussi, dit quelqu'un dans la salle.

- Bill qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda son voisin.

- Petit, continua l'homme sans se préoccuper de l'interruption. Je suis l'armurier de la ville. Tu as de très belles armes, bien entretenues, ça prouve que tu y tiens et que tu les respectes. Ca me plaît. Je voudrais t'embaucher pour t'occuper des armes que mes clients m'amènent. Ca te va ?

- Carrément, s'exclama Luffy, ravi. Merci.

Le shérif sourit et ça lui donna une idée. Il regarda les hommes présents dans la salle et repéra les personnes qu'il cherchait.

- Pierre, lève-toi. C'est le barbier et le toubib de la ville, expliqua-t-il aux jeunes gens. Mais il est assez nul.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla l'intéressé.

- Il aurait bien besoin des conseils de votre médecin je pense…

Chopper, qui avait discrètement repris sa forme « humaine » et s'était approché, échangea un regard avec Pierre.

- Il est bizarre, murmura l'homme.

- Mais c'est le meilleur, intervint Nami. Il est vraiment formidable.

- Arrête avec tes compliments, crétine ! s'écria Chopper en rougissant, provoquant l'hilarité du public.

- T'es marrant toi ! cria Pierre en riant. C'est d'accord, je t'embauche.

- Bien, intervint le shérif. Maintenant à toi Bobby.

Tout le monde regarda l'intéressé qui se leva lentement, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- C'est notre instituteur. Mais il n'a quasiment pas d'élèves parce que les gamins s'ennuient pendant les cours et font l'école buissonnière.

- J'ai compris, intervint Zoro avec un regard à faire peur. Faut les récupérer et leur faire passer l'envie de sécher l'école, c'est ça ?

- T'es un grand malade, murmura le shérif. T'as interdiction de t'approcher de ces enfants, compris ? Non moi je pensais plus à celui au long nez là, Usopp.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Tes copains m'ont dit que tu étais un conteur, c'est bien ça ? Et bah peut-être qu'en leur racontant tes histoires tu donnerais envie aux mômes de venir à l'école ?

- Ca c'est une mission qui me plaît, s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Pas bête, dit Bobby. T'es engagé petit.

Les jeunes gens retrouvaient le sourire. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

- Moi je veux bien garder celui-là, dit le patron du saloon en montrant Sanji. Mais à une seule condition. Casse-briques ? Casse-noisettes ?

Deux colosses se levèrent lentement, semblant mettre un temps infini pour déplier leurs membres interminables. Leur chemise les serrait, on voyait leurs muscles à la limite de déchirer le tissu. Ils avaient des têtes de tueurs. Ils s'approchèrent et Sanji, livide, s'étonna de ne pas sentir le sol trembler à chacun de leurs pas.

- Je te préviens gamin, dit le patron avec un air menaçant. Je te garde mais ces deux-là vont te surveiller en permanence, jour et nuit, et si tu approches tes sales pattes de coureur de l'une de mes filles… Bah je te dis pas ce qu'ils te feront, mais sache qu'on leur a pas donné leurs surnoms juste pour faire joli. Compris ?

Le cuisinier déglutit difficilement en regardant les mains de Casse-noisettes qui étaient de véritables armes de destruction massives à elles toutes seules, et il acquiesça de la tête.

- Bien, reprit le shérif. Il ne reste plus que la brute alcoolique et la furie… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ?

- Euh, shérif, intervint Luffy, je sais moi, pour Nami. C'est une super danseuse et chanteuse.

- Ah oui ?

- Je vous jure, elle faisait une revue dans la ville où on l'a rencontrée, à Log Town.

Le shérif se tourna vers le patron qui regardait la jeune femme, perplexe.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Mais ça ne suffit pas.

- Mais je vous promets, elle est géniale, insista Luffy. Elle est super douée. Hein Zoro ?

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord, confirma celui-ci en regardant Nami qui avait piqué un fard depuis le début de la conversation.

- Bon, d'accord, je veux bien essayer, dit finalement le patron. Ca te va gamine ?

- Merci, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en lançant un regard en coin vers Luffy.

- Reste maintenant le problème de Zoro.

Le shérif soupira, il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas tellement quoi faire du jeune homme.

- Y a pas un truc que tu sais faire ?

- Picoler, lança Luffy.

- Se perdre, ajouta Sanji.

- Et claquer son fric, termina Nami.

- Enfoirés ! cria Zoro.

- Ah oui et c'est un modèle de self-control aussi, rajouta la rousse en ricanant.

- C'est aussi un grand chasseur de primes, intervint Usopp.

- Quoi ?

Le shérif regarda le conteur qui hésita.

- Bah oui, il est assez connu de l'autre côté des Rocheuses…

- Attends, dit quelqu'un dans la salle. Zoro… Tu veux dire que ce serait ce Zoro ? Celui qui a de drôles de cheveux et qui se perd tout…

- Stop ! crièrent les jeunes gens et se jetant sur le chasseur de primes pour le retenir.

- Y a des sujets qu'il vaut mieux éviter, leur expliqua Usopp avec un sourire forcé.

- Tu es vraiment ce chasseur de primes ? insista le shérif. Tu commences à te faire une jolie petite réputation…

- Ouais, il paraît, répondit Zoro en se calmant.

- Alors… Tu pourrais peut-être me servir d'adjoint, murmura l'homme, songeur. C'est que je commence à plus être tout jeune, moi. Ca te va ?

- Ouais.

- Loquace à ce que je vois, commenta le shérif avec un sourire fatigué. Bon et bien je crois que c'est bon.

- Vous logerez ici, ajouta le patron du saloon, et vous serez nourris. Vous travaillerez pour nous jusqu'à ce que vous ayez payé toute votre dette. Ca vous va ?

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent, soulagés par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Hey Luffy, dit le shérif. Tu as plutôt intérêt à le gagner le concours de Rough Tell…

- C'est prévu, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire confiant.

**oOo**

Les jours passèrent sans que les habitants de Speakhands aient à se reprocher leur choix. Les jeunes gens s'acquittaient parfaitement de leurs tâches, sans rechigner. Sanji se tenait à carreaux, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu de quoi étaient capables Casse-briques et Casse-noisettes. Usopp et Chopper s'épanouissaient complètement dans leurs nouvelles tâches, et le conteur notamment était devenu une vraie star parmi les enfants qui rêvaient tous de devenir saltimbanques.

Zoro aussi faisait sensation. Lors de son premier jour il avait eu affaire à un voyageur qui avait tenté de braquer la banque de la ville. Il l'avait cueilli à la sortie de l'établissement et l'avait tellement amoché que le voleur ne ressemblait même plus à un être humain (et il avait maintenant une phobie terrible de tout ce qui était vert). Au shérif et aux passants qui le regardaient, la mâchoire tombant par terre, le jeune homme s'était contenté d'un laconique :

- J'aime me battre.

Puis il était allé faire une sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nami elle aussi s'était parfaitement intégrée dans sa nouvelle fonction et les habitants de Speakhand n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour elle, son spectacle faisait salle comble tous les soirs et le patron du saloon envisageait sérieusement soit de l'épouser, soit de l'adopter.

Vêtue d'une courte robe rouge, tellement indécente que les spectateurs étaient victimes de saignements de nez (Chopper avait même monté une équipe médicale spéciale pour ces soirées), elle dansait et chantait sur scène, susurrant des mots doux de sa voix de velours, envoûtant tous les hommes en leur lançant des œillades ravageuses.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas heureux de la situation était Luffy. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, son travail chez l'armurier lui plaisait et la compagnie du vieil homme était agréable, mais il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de repartir, il ne rêvait que de reprendre la route pour Rough Tell.

Et puis depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé avec Magpie, Nami se montrait très distante avec lui. Elle le tenait pour responsable de la situation, et elle n'avait pas tort, mais ça n'arrangeait pas le moral du pauvre cow-boy que la jeune femme lui batte froid. Et la cour assidue que lui faisaient tous les hommes de la ville n'arrangeait rien.

Il avait toujours le collier qu'il avait acheté pour elle, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui offrir avant qu'elle ait oublié le vol de leur argent. D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'elle cesserait de lui en vouloir quand elle verrait le bijou… Perdu dans ses pensées et ses doutes, il était donc d'humeur plus que morose.

Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand, un soir, il passa la voir avant son numéro. Il avait réfléchi toute la journée et pris sur lui, ce soir il allait lui offrir le bijou. Il alla donc la voir dans sa chambre avec un sourire réjoui, qu'il perdit quand il vit que la pièce était pleine de fleurs.

- Euh… Nami, commença-t-il, nerveux.

- Tu as vu tout ça ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Ce sont mes admirateurs qui me les envoient.

- Tes… admirateurs…

- Oui et regarde ça, continua-t-elle en lui montrant une boîte, sans voir le malaise du cow-boy. C'est un cadeau.

Elle ouvrit l'écrin et dévoila un magnifique collier qui brillait de mille feux, faisant passer celui qu'il lui avait acheté pour une babiole ridicule. Le jeune homme rangea précipitamment le bijou qu'il avait à la main dans sa poche.

- Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? dit Nami en le passant autour de son cou. Est-ce que tu peux me l'accrocher ? ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

Luffy serra les dents et, la mort dans l'âme, accrocha le collier qu'un autre lui avait offert au cou de son amie.

- Merci, dit-elle en le regardant. Luffy ? Ca ne va pas ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant son trouble.

- Non, je… C'est…

- Tu t'en veux encore pour le vol de la valise, dit Nami. Ecoute, c'est vrai que c'était idiot, et franchement la prochaine fois je saurais qu'il ne faut jamais te laisser seul avec de l'argent, ou alors je le cacherai. Mais bon, c'est fait, on ne va pas continuer à t'en vouloir éternellement.

- C'est vrai ? répondit le jeune homme en reprenant espoir.

- Oui, et puis après tout on n'est pas mal ici, cette ville est agréable et les habitants adorables, reprit-elle avant de se regarder dans sa coiffeuse. Je pourrais vraiment me plaire ici, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre pour gagner la scène.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Luffy était resté immobile, toute trace de sourire envolée de son visage. Elle pourrait se plaire ici ? Ca voulait dire qu'elle envisageait d'y rester… Il serra le poing et jeta un regard noir aux fleurs et aux cadeaux qui avaient envahi la chambre avant de descendre rejoindre ses amis.

Ils étaient installés à une table et lui avaient gardé une place avant que toute la salle ne soit pleine. Les spectateurs étaient installés comme ils pouvaient, personne ne voulait rater le spectacle. Luffy s'affala sur sa chaise, le visage sombre. Les autres, surpris, comprirent à son regard qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser de questions.

- Une petite faim les jeunes ? demanda le patron en passant près de leur table.

Luffy se contenta d'un signe négatif de la tête et ses amis faillirent tomber de leurs chaises. Il n'avait pas faim ? Même le patron était étonné.

- Luffy, tu es malade ? demanda Chopper.

Nouveau signe de tête négatif.

- T'as avalé ta langue ? se moqua Zoro.

Pas de signe de tête cette fois-ci mais un regard lourd de sens.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Na…, commença Usopp avant de réaliser. Tu lui as donné ? demanda-t-il. Et vous vous êtes engueulés, c'est ça ?

- Donné quoi ? dit Sanji en s'intéressant enfin à la conversation.

- Lâchez-moi, grommela Luffy. Hey Zoro, tu me passes la bouteille ?

Le chasseur de primes ouvrit des yeux ronds et hésita en regardant la bouteille de whisky posée sur la table, près de lui. Il détestait partager, Luffy le savait pourtant. Mais d'un autre côté, vu la tête que tirait le cow-boy, il avait bien besoin d'un remontant. Finalement il lui passa la bouteille et le jeune homme avala une gorgée en grimaçant.

Usopp et les autres se regardèrent, inquiets. Luffy détestait le whisky, ils le savaient tous. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer avec Nami pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? A ce moment le rideau s'ouvrit et la musique commença. Sanji perdit tout contact avec la réalité en voyant apparaître la jeune femme, comme tous les soirs, et les autres sourirent en regardant leur amie charmer la salle avant même le début de son numéro. Seul Luffy ne tourna pas la tête pour la regarder.

Le conteur allait s'en étonner quand il remarqua que quelque chose brillait au cou de la jeune femme. Il crut d'abord que c'était le collier de Luffy mais, en plissant les yeux, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou autrement plus imposant et plus beau. Lui et Chopper échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient compris ce qui avait mis le cow-boy de cette humeur. Ils ne dirent rien mais Usopp posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui, occupé à vaincre son dégoût du whisky par la manière forte, ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Le numéro passa comme dans un rêve et à la fin, comme tous les soirs, les applaudissements et les sifflets retentirent, les gens se mirent debout pour acclamer Nami. La jeune femme salua avant d'aller se rhabiller pour rejoindre ses amis.

- C'était génial Nami, dit Usopp alors qu'elle les rejoignait. Chopper est d'accord avec moi, mais là il a dû emmener quelques types dehors parce qu'ils s'étaient évanouis.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Mais où est Sanji ?

- Bah, Chopper l'a emmené dehors parce qu'il s'était évanoui.

- Quel crétin, lâcha Zoro d'un air dégouté.

- Et toi Zoro, ça t'a plu ?

- C'était pas mal, reconnu le chasseur de primes avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

- Bien fais-moi penser à rajouter ça sur ta note, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla son ami.

- Evidemment qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? répondit Nami avec un haussement d'épaules. Les autres payent pour voir mon numéro alors il n'y a pas de raison que tu t'en tires comme ça…

- Sale radine…

- Et toi Luffy, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en as pensé ? le coupa la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna vers le cow-boy qui ne lui répondit même pas. Affalé sur la table, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la bouteille de whisky sérieusement entamée, il faisait peine à voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Nami, inquiète.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Usopp. Il est comme ça parce que…

Ils furent interrompus par des exclamations venant de l'extérieur du saloon, et tout le monde se précipita dehors pour voir ce qui se passait, sauf Luffy qui venait de s'endormir sur la table.

Dans la rue, devant le saloon, un groupe de cavaliers venait d'arriver. Ils mettaient pied à terre sous les regards étonnés des habitants de Speakhand. Sanji, qui venait de se réveiller, retomba aussitôt dans les pommes en voyant s'avancer une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus et au teint de porcelaine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le shérif.

- Des voyageurs, répondit la jeune femme en le regardant. Nous souhaiterions nous installer au saloon, donnez-nous vos meilleures chambres.

- Seulement si vous avez de quoi payer, intervint le patron qui ne faisait jamais deux fois la même erreur.

Elle fit un signe à l'un de ses compagnons de route qui prit quelque chose dans un sac et se tourna vers le patron avant d'ouvrir sa main, dévoilant plusieurs pépites de l'or le plus pur posées sur sa paume.

Les habitants de la ville ouvrirent de grands yeux et poussèrent des cris en voyant ça, alors que Nami manquait défaillir.

- Est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? lança froidement la jeune femme.

- Que… Comment…

- Nous sommes, hum-hum, des chercheurs d'or, dit l'homme. Nous venons de trouver un filon près de votre ville.

- Un filon ? s'écrièrent les habitants.

- Oui, dans les collines à l'ouest…

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, tout le monde avait déjà déserté les lieux pour courir chercher des outils et partir à la recherche de ce fameux filon. La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon et ils échangèrent un regard avant de sourire. Ce serait encore plus facile que prévu. Aucun n'avait remarqué qu'Usopp avait vu leur manège. Le groupe de prospecteurs entra dans le saloon comme en terrain conquis alors que le patron se frottait les mains, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Zoro et Usopp allaient y retourner eux aussi quand ils se rendirent compte que Nami n'avait pas bougée, elle avait la bouche ouverte et le regard fixe.

- Nami ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Faudrait peut-être appeler Chopper…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante.

- De… De l'or, balbutia soudain la jeune femme en reprenant vie sous leurs yeux. De l'or, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers eux, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

* * *

_**Zoro**__ : Depuis quand il boit du whisky ? Non parce que déjà il bouffe comme quinze, si en plus il boit… Je veux bien être gentil car il était pas bien, mais faut pas déconner…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Zoro ça va, de toute façon il est pas du genre ivrogne, un seul ça suffit._

_**Nami**__ : C'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'il a Luffy, il mange pas, il boit et il me répond pas, j'ai fait quelque chose ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Oh t'as dû être super agréable comme d'hab…_

_**Sanji**__ : Face de cactus tu parles pas comme ça à Nami-chérie…_

_**Usopp**__ : Moi j'ai peut-être ma petite idée sur le problème de Luffy, mais bon c'est à lui de t'en parler. Pas vrai Chopper ?_

_**Chopper**__ : Hein ? Euh oui oui c'est à Luffy de t'en parler._

_**Nami**__ : TiteNana tu sais quelque chose ? Vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi il est comme ça ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Oui je sais pourquoi il est comme ça, et non je te dirai pas, si tu veux savoir fait fonctionner ton cerveau et sois gentille. Mais bon vu que des chercheurs d'or viennent d'arriver…_

_**Nami**__ : Ah oui les chercheurs d'or, ben j'y vais moi, faut que je leur parle. A la semaine prochaine tout le monde._

_**Zoro**__ : Eh ben on peut pas dire qu'elle soit super inquiète… Luffy fait pas le poids face à l'or._

_**Sanji**__ : Nami-chérie est tellement belle quand elle est passionnée…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Mais oui t'as raison Sanji. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut qu'on y aille nous aussi. A vendredi prochain tout le monde._

_**Tous**__ : A vendredi prochain…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Zoro, tu peux porter Luffy ? Il pionce comme un loir…_

_**Zoro**__ : Pff…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Allez, on vous laisse, à vendredi._


	16. Chap16: Une histoire de baignoire

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui jour prévu voilà le chapitre 16. Merci à tous et toutes pour reviews et de nous être fidèles. _

_Nous espérons que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant…_

_Pour ce chapitre, mesdemoiselles, attention à vos petits noeils et prévoyez les mouchoirs contre les saignements de nez._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Une histoire de baignoire**

Sanji passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et soupira en constatant qu'aujourd'hui encore, le saloon était presque vide. Il enleva son tablier et voulut sortir mais ses deux gardes du corps émirent une espèce de grognement qu'il interpréta comme une menace. Aussitôt il plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage et remit le tablier avant de se replacer devant ses fourneaux inoccupés en soupirant à nouveau.

Depuis trois jours que les chercheurs d'or étaient arrivés, la ville de Speakhand était méconnaissable. Auparavant animée et agréable, elle s'était transformée en véritable désert. Les habitants avaient tout abandonné pour partir fouiller les environs, à la recherche d'un filon intéressant. La fièvre de l'or s'était emparée de tout le monde, et on ne comptait plus les « accidents malheureux » entre voisins, amis, frères qui se trouvaient maintenant rivaux. La ruée vers l'or ne connaissait pas la pitié ou les scrupules.

Les responsables de la situation regardaient ça de loin. Ils s'étaient installés en ville comme en terrain conquis et observaient la dégradation de la situation. Ils avaient aimablement indiqué où se trouvait le filon dont ils avaient la propriété, et s'amusaient énormément à voir tous ces bouseux fouiller toute la région à la recherche d'or.

Mais évidemment, personne ne trouvait rien, leur filon semblait être littéralement tombé du ciel et les gens avaient rapidement déchantés. Désormais les personnalités importantes de Speakhand se pressaient près d'eux pour les convaincre de leur vendre les droits d'exploitation de la mine. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus regardait tout ça avec un air vaguement dépité. S'ils savaient…

Luffy et les autres également observaient tout ça, de loin, sans comprendre vraiment ce qui arrivait aux habitants. Le shérif lui non plus ne participait pas à la folie ambiante, et il surveillait sans relâche les prospecteurs. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Seule la revue de Nami attirait encore la foule au saloon, les habitants même fatigués ne manquaient pas un seul de ses numéros. Mais la jeune femme rongeait son frein. Elle aussi aurait voulu prospecter, comme les autres. S'il y avait un filon aussi important dans la région, c'était un vrai crime de devoir rester au saloon jouer les danseuses et laisser les autres profiter de cet or qui lui tendait les bras.

Ce soir-là, n'y tenant plus, elle alla rejoindre ses amis, juste avant son numéro. Les jeunes gens étaient installés à une table et attendaient qu'elle commence, comme tous les soirs.

- Oh ma Nami-chérie, s'époumona Sanji avec des trémolos dans la voix, comme tu es ravissante ! Ta beauté augmente de jour en jour comme mon amour pour…

- Il faut qu'on en soit ! le coupa la jeune femme.

- Hein ?

- La recherche du filon, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut qu'on le trouve les premiers.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Usopp.

- Pour… Pourquoi faire ? A ton avis ? répondit-elle d'un ton mordant. Pour faire des châteaux de sable !

- C'est vrai ? fit Chopper avec un grand sourire avant de voir le regard de Nami. Ah c'est, euh, comment tu m'as dit que ça s'appelait Usopp ?

- De l'ironie. Ouais, c'en était.

- Ah d'accord…

- Bon alors on est nombreux, je suis sûre qu'on peut quadriller le terrain facilement et…

- Nami, la coupa Luffy, on peut pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi ça s'il-te-plaît ?

- Parce que, c'est tout, répondit le cow-boy en se levant de sa chaise.

Nami fronça les sourcils, étonnée par l'attitude de son ami. Depuis quelques jours il l'évitait et fuyait son regard. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus d'avoir perdu leur argent…

- Luffy, insista-t-elle.

- J'ai dit non.

Là elle resta sidérée, comme les autres. C'était rare de l'entendre parler sur ce ton, surtout à Nami. La jeune femme allait répondre quand le patron du saloon s'approcha et la prit par le bras.

- C'est l'heure de ton numéro, dit-il.

- Attendez juste une minute. Luffy, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant. Comment ça « non » ?

- Bah non, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

Les jeunes gens grimacèrent. La voix de Nami venait de monter dans les aigus et de passer le cap « Alerte de niveau 1 ». Différentes options s'offraient maintenant à eux soit a) regarder fixement le fond de son verre, b) compter le nombre de cheveux blancs du pianiste, c) prendre un air vaguement hébété en ouvrant la bouche, les yeux dans le vague (Zoro était d'ailleurs le meilleur dans cet exercice) et enfin d) faire comme Usopp et prier pour que l'ouragan Nami s'abatte sur son voisin.

Heureusement pour eux, le patron du saloon les sauva tous en l'entraînant derrière lui pour qu'elle commence enfin sa revue. Autour de la table, tous soupirèrent de soulagement avant de lever les yeux vers Luffy.

- Tu l'as échappé belle, dit Usopp.

- Tu es un miraculé, ajouta Chopper dont la voix tremblait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir vu la mort d'aussi près ? demanda Zoro avec un ricanement.

- Arrêtez tous avec ces sous-entendus, intervint Sanji, outré. Nami-chérie est la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus compatissante… Hey Luffy, où tu vas ?

Le cow-boy avait commencé à s'éloigner, sans un mot.

- Tu restes pas regarder le spectacle ?

- Non, pas ce soir.

Les autres échangèrent des regards surpris.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là ? demanda Sanji.

- Hum, no-on, répondirent Usopp et Chopper d'une petite voix, en se jetant un coup d'œil.

- Elle a dû lui balancer des vacheries, comme d'hab', dit Zoro en haussant les épaules.

- Nami-chérie ne balance jamais de vacheries, crétin de concombre humain, rétorqua Sanji.

- Abruti…

- Sanji, là il a raison, Nami peut-être vraiment dure quand elle veut, ajouta Usopp.

- Des fois elle fait peur, frémit Chopper.

- C'est ça, elle a dû dire ou faire un truc à Luffy qui lui a fait de la peine.

- Mais attendez, protesta Sanji, ce crétin ne fait pas attention à ces choses-là…

- Sauf si c'est Nami.

- Franchement, grogna Zoro, elle est chiante cette fille.

- Comment on peut être méchant avec Luffy ? s'étonna Chopper. Il est tellement gentil…

Ils reportèrent tous leur regard sur leur ami qui montait rapidement l'escalier menant aux chambres sans sentir les yeux de Nami posés sur lui, alors que la lumière diminuait et que le pianiste commençait à jouer.

**oOo**

Aussitôt son numéro terminé, la jeune femme se rhabilla rapidement et gagna l'étage. Elle n'avait pas été elle-même ce soir, incapable de se concentrer sur sa revue. Luffy pensait qu'elle allait se contenter d'un « non » ? Il la connaissait décidément très mal. Sa colère montait alors qu'elle gravissait l'escalier. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Arrivée devant la chambre qu'il partageait avec Zoro elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et pénétra dans la pièce.

- Si tu croyais t'en sortir si facilement…, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, bouche bée.

Le cow-boy, qui flânait dans son bain, releva la tête pour la regarder.

- Bah t'as déjà fini ton numéro ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Non, euh, oui, je crois, balbutia Nami.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue faire ici ? Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir quelque chose à lui dire, mais son cerveau semblait s'être complètement déconnecté quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le corps nu, à moitié immergé, de son ami. Et ledit cerveau ne paraissait pas pressé de reprendre un fonctionnement normal.

Une rougeur terrible était en train de se former sur son visage, commençant par son cou avant d'attaquer lentement mais sûrement ses joues puis ses oreilles. Elle se demanda vaguement si ses cheveux n'allaient pas finir par prendre feu. Finalement, elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, tout du moins de sa bouche qui se referma, et de ses yeux qui remontèrent vers le visage de Luffy.

- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Euh, peut-être, je crois, je sais plus.

Son cerveau, par contre, était toujours aux abonnés absents. Luffy, lui, commençait à s'inquiéter. Nami n'était jamais restée silencieuse aussi longtemps, et elle le regardait avec une expression de poisson mort qui le mettait vaguement mal à l'aise. En fait, à ce moment, elle ressemblait un peu à Sanji.

Finalement il y eut un déclic quelque part dans sa tête, et elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Non mais ça va pas bien ? cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Bah… Je prends un bain, répondit le jeune homme.

- Dans cette tenue ? insista Nami, qui ramait complètement.

Cette fois-ci il ne répondit pas mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle était plus parlant qu'aucun mot.

- Est-ce que… hum, est-ce que les gens se baignent avec leurs vêtements dans l'ouest ? demanda-t-il finalement, au cas où.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! riposta Nami, de plus en plus gênée autant par la situation que par sa bêtise manifeste.

C'était horrible. Elle était intelligente, sensée, réfléchie, maîtresse d'elle-même en toute circonstance. Elle savait qu'elle l'était. Mais à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de détailler le corps étonnamment musclé de Luffy, elle vivait un grand moment de désespoir et de solitude. Est-ce que c'était ça que Sanji ressentait tout le temps ? Elle se sentait soudain pleine de compassion pour le pauvre cuisinier…

Mais elle n'était pas venue là pour le mater dans son bain. Enfin, ça n'était pas prévu à la base… Elle venait l'engueuler. La rousse tenta de se reprendre et fixa le plafond.

- Peu importe, lança-t-elle en tentant de ne pas le regarder. Tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ?

- Hein ?

- Quand je disais qu'on devait aller prosp…

Elle s'interrompit en entendant des bruits d'éclaboussures et ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur la baignoire et son occupant. Luffy avait commencé à se savonner avec application, comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Mais t'as fini ! cria-t-elle, alors que son visage prenait une teinte inquiétante.

- Bah quoi ? protesta le cow-boy. Faut bien que je me lave.

- Mais pas maintenant, je suis juste devant toi, crétin.

- T'es pas obligée de regarder…

A cet instant elle avait une furieuse envie de l'étrangler, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'était pas obligée de le regarder, elle ne le voulait même pas, mais ses yeux étaient comme aimantés. Poussant un cri de rage et de frustration mêlés, elle tendit la main devant elle pour cacher l'image de son ami.

- Où j'en étais moi… Ah oui, quand je disais qu'on devait aller prospecter nous aussi, tu m'as vraiment mal parlé.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Que… Tu as dit « non ».

- Et ? répondit le jeune homme qui faisait visiblement des efforts surhumains pour ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Personne ne me dit jamais non ! s'enflamma son amie en baissant la main sous le coup de la colère. Argh !

Ca y était, la rougeur avait atteint ses cheveux, elle le sentait. Désespérée elle se retourna carrément et fixa le mur, s'efforçant de compter le nombre de fissures dans le bois de la porte.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres je te signale, dit-elle en se rendant compte que les mots venaient soudain beaucoup plus facilement, maintenant que ses yeux n'étaient plus posés sur le corps de son ami. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as pris comme ça, c'était une bonne idée.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on cherche de l'or.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On a du boulot ici. On a promis de travailler pour rembourser notre dette.

- Mais réfléchis, s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du pied. Quand on aura trouvé le filon on pourra tout rembourser. Et on sera riches !

- Je m'en fous complètement de l'or moi, répondit Luffy en se versant un baquet d'eau sur la tête pour se rincer.

- Tu… Mais t'es vraiment pas normal, comment on peut s'en foutre de devenir riche. Luffy ?

- Pfff, soupira le jeune homme. Je peux pas parler sérieusement à un dos moi, ça fait trop bizarre.

- Et moi, rétorqua Nami en se retournant, je ne peux pas te parler sérieusement pendant que tu bah, euh, je veux dire…

« Oh non », pensa-t-elle en sentant le malaise la reprendre à la vue d'un Luffy entièrement trempé, les cheveux négligemment rabattus en arrière, qui la fixait avec un regard perplexe et un sourire en coin. Elle tenta d'empêcher son esprit de s'emballer en imaginant la partie de son corps qui se trouvait sous l'eau, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Je peux sortir si tu veux ? proposa soudain Luffy en souriant largement et en commençant à se lever.

- Nan ! cria-t-elle en se mettant une main devant les yeux et en lui faisant des signes frénétiques pour qu'il se rasseye.

- Mais je vais finir par ressembler à un pruneau, protesta-t-il d'un air ennuyé, en obtempérant.

- On s'en fout, répondit Nami en regardant, à travers ses doigts, vérifiant ainsi qu'il avait obéi. Ecoute Luffy, tu ne comprends sans doute pas très bien, mais on peut vraiment faire fortune, là…

- On n'a pas que ça à faire, répliqua le cow-boy, la mine boudeuse. On est attendus.

- Quoi ?

- On doit aller à Rough Tell, c'est ce qui est prévu.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non.

- Arrête de me dire « non », cria Nami.

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux jeunes gens, comme si les rancœurs et les non-dits qu'ils accumulaient depuis plusieurs jours explosaient maintenant.

- Je te signale que si tu n'avais pas perdu tout notre argent on n'en serait pas là ! lui lança-t-elle méchamment.

- T'avais dit qu'on oubliait ça, lui reprocha le jeune homme. Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de me laisser chercher de l'or.

- Cours toujours, rétorqua-t-il. T'façon, t'as qu'à demander à un de tes admirateurs de le trouver ton sale filon.

- C'est peut-être ce que je vais faire !

La tension était à son comble dans la petite chambre, et ils ne remarquèrent même pas que la porte s'ouvrait derrière eux avant qu'un cri ne retentisse.

- Luffy ! cria Sanji, fou de rage en se plaçant devant la baignoire pour la camoufler. Ca va pas de se montrer dans cette tenue devant une jeune femme ? Abruti !

- Vous êtes lourds, protesta le cow-boy, tout le monde se fout à poil dans son bain, elle avait qu'à pas entrer sans frapper, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Usopp, un peu inquiet, bien que soulagé de voir que Luffy était toujours vivant (ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance).

- On vous entend gueuler d'en bas, ajouta Zoro. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que ce crétin refuse qu'on aille chercher de l'or parce qu'il se fiche de devenir riche.

- Et alors ?

La jeune femme referma la bouche et regarda ses amis pour voir s'ils étaient sérieux.

- Les gars… Vous n'avez pas bien compris…

- Bah si, répondit Usopp. Mais moi je suis assez d'accord avec Luffy. Tout ce que je veux c'est voyager et vivre des aventures.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Chopper. Et aussi me faire des amis…

- Moi je le suis pour régler ma dette, ajouta Zoro en désignant Luffy. C'est tout.

- Et moi je ne vis que pour te prouver mon amour, ô mon adorée ! roucoula Sanji.

- Et pour draguer tout ce qui porte un jupon, grommela le chasseur de primes.

- T'as dit quelque chose ?

- Hum…

- Mais…

Nami n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient tous d'accord avec Luffy… Ces types étaient tous aussi crétins que lui, ils ne voyaient même pas la magnifique occasion qui se présentait à eux.

- Les gars…

- Ca va Nami, tu vois qu'ils sont d'accord, intervint le cow-boy en se penchant sur le côté pour la voir derrière Sanji. Alors on arrête d'en parler.

- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, moi. Vous êtes tous trop bêtes pour saisir cette occasion, mais ça n'est pas mon cas.

- Oy la rouquine, dit Zoro. Si t'es pas contente personne te retient, t'as qu'à aller le chercher toute seule ton foutu or.

Les larmes lui brûlant les yeux, elle se tourna vers Luffy qui barbotait toujours dans sa baignoire, attendant qu'il la retienne, qu'il engueule Zoro pour ce qu'il venait de dire, mais soudain il évitait son regard.

- Crétin ! s'énerva Sanji en se jetant sur le chasseur de primes. Ne redis jamais ça. Pas question que l'amour de ma vie nous quitte.

- Luffy ? demanda doucement Nami. Tu penses comme lui ?

- Si tu veux vraiment aller prospecter avec les autres, t'es libre, se contenta-t-il de répondre en fixant le sol.

- C'est vrai… Je suis libre. Les gars, ajouta-t-elle en retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces, c''est ici que nos routes se séparent. Bon vent.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu la retenir, elle sortit de la chambre dont elle claqua la porte. Chopper, lui, ne put contenir ses larmes et regarda désespérément ses nouveaux amis. Mais Sanji et Zoro, trop occupés à se battre, n'avaient même pas entendus, et Usopp était comme paralysé, ne pouvant y croire. Le jeune renne se tourna vers Luffy qui était toujours dans son bain, les yeux baissés. Il ne disait rien et ne manifestait pas la moindre réaction, mais il serrait tellement fort les bords de la baignoire que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

Nami traversa la salle encore bondée sans voir les clients qui la félicitaient. Elle réussit à contenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait poussé la porte battante du saloon. Là elle fit encore quelques pas et les laissa enfin ruisseler le long de ses joues en serrant les poings.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle rencontre cet idiot de Luffy ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait suivi ? Elle ne s'était pas sentie si malheureuse depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle les avait tous rencontrés. Elle essuya ses larmes en reniflant. Il l'avait laissée partir comme ça, sans même essayer de la retenir, il avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement. Est-ce qu'elle s'était totalement trompée sur lui ?

Des bruits de voix et des éclats de rire interrompirent le cours de ses pensées, et elle fronça les sourcils. Les voix venaient de l'arrière du saloon et elle s'approcha silencieusement, curieuse. Elle reconnut deux des chercheurs d'or qui parlaient.

- Quelle belle petite ville ! lança le premier homme en buvant une gorgée de whisky à sa flasque.

- Ville de pigeons, ouais, dit le deuxième en ricanant. J'aurais pas cru que ce serait aussi facile.

- Ce sont rien que des bouseux, ils sont pas très malins…

- Je te signale que t'en es un toi aussi, de bouseux...

- Toi aussi !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en se tapant dans le dos.

- Le patron va être content.

- Ouaip, mais j'espère que ces abrutis vont pas voir qu'il n'y a pas d'or avant qu'on soit partis.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, ils sont tous plus cons les uns que les autres. On n'a qu'à claquer les doigts et ils vont nous filer les clés de la ville.

- T'as raison !

Nami, les yeux écarquillés, recula discrètement. Pas d'or, ces hommes se moquaient d'eux depuis le début. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au saloon prévenir tout le monde. Elle allait se retourner quand une main se posa sur sa bouche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se débattre, son agresseur prit une pierre et la lui abattit sur le crâne. La jeune femme sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience et tomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

**oOo**

Dans la chambre, le silence était devenu pesant. Luffy avait enfin pu sortir de la baignoire et s'était rapidement habillé, et maintenant il était face à ses juges, ou du moins face à ses compagnons.

- Comment tu as pu dire ça à Nami-chérie ? rageait Sanji. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Usopp, pourquoi tu dis qu'il ne faut pas je la rattrape ?

- Elle a besoin d'être seule je pense, elle avait vraiment l'air très mal quand elle est sortie.

- Tant pis pour elle, lança Zoro, elle est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions.

- Mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment partir, intervint Chopper, ça se voyait qu'elle était très triste.

- Elle espérait juste que quelqu'un la retienne, ajouta le conteur en regardant le cow-boy.

- Et bien alors ? s'énerva Sanji. Je vais aller la chercher moi et…

- Nan, le coupa le chasseur de primes, il veut dire qu'elle voulait que ce soit Luffy qui la retienne.

Le cuisinier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de s'arrêter et de regarder tour à tour le cow-boy et Zoro. Il ferma la bouche et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Vous pensez que je dois la retrouver ? demanda finalement Luffy.

- Evidemment, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Et après je fais quoi ?

- Tu t'excuses, lui dit Usopp.

- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal, protesta le cow-boy.

- Peu importe crétin, rétorqua Sanji. Tu t'excuses et puis c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, fais ce que je te dis. C'est la seule solution si tu veux espérer qu'elle te pardonne et qu'elle revienne. Crois-moi, insista-t-il, je suis un spécialiste…

- C'est compliqué, soupira Luffy qui avançait en aveugle sur les chemins tortueux de la psychologie féminine.

- A qui le dis-tu, renchérit Zoro. Je l'avais dit ou pas que ce serait le bordel avec une bonne femme dans le groupe ? Hein ? Je l'avais dit ou…

- On a compris.

Le cow-boy soupira une nouvelle fois puis il prit son chapeau, s'en coiffa et sortit de la pièce. Ses compagnons restèrent silencieux quelques instants, semblant attendre quelque chose, et la porte se rouvrit. Luffy passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Euh… Vous venez pas ?

Sanji, l'air malheureux, se cogna la tête contre le mur. C'était désespérant d'être aussi bouché.

- On t'a dit qu'il fallait que ce soit toi qui la retrouve.

- Moi tout seul ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? gémit le cuisiner en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Oui, toi tout seul, répondit Chopper.

- Bah… Comment je fais ? Je sais pas où elle est, moi !

- Tu cherches, c'est tout, dit Usopp, excédé. Et puis ne tarde pas trop, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Hein ?

- Il a raison, intervint Zoro. Depuis que les prospecteurs sont arrivés en ville, il y a quelque chose qui se trame, je le sens. Ces types sont pas clairs.

- Mais la jeune femme qui les accompagne est un ange tombé du ciel, roucoula Sanji, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Fais attention Luffy, conclut Usopp.

- Fais de ton mieux et retrouve vite Nami, ajouta Chopper.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais leur fit un grand sourire avant de sortir rapidement du saloon. Retrouver Nami. Ils en avaient de bonnes, eux. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer à chercher. Mais après tout, c'était sa faute si elle était partie, il avait été dur avec elle, et il s'en voulait de l'avoir rendue triste. Alors il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait vite retrouver sa trace.

**oOo**

Nami cria et se réveilla en sursaut en sentant la morsure de l'eau glacée qu'on lui lançait au visage. Elle cracha et toussa avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle était dans une espèce de grange faiblement éclairée. Elle voulut bouger mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée, assise sur une chaise. Elle n'essaya même pas de se débattre, le moindre mouvement était une torture et déclenchait une douleur lancinante dans son crâne, là où elle avait été frappée. Le sang avait cessé de couler de sa blessure, mais un côté de son visage en était recouvert, elle le sentait.

Elle attendit que le monde cesse de tourner autour d'elle et plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas seule, elle voyait des formes bouger dans l'obscurité. La porte de la grange s'ouvrit et la lumière du clair de lune s'infiltra par l'ouverture, éclairant un peu l'endroit et, surtout, la nouvelle arrivante.

Nami se tendit et fixa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. C'était celle qui accompagnait les prospecteurs. Près d'elle se tenait l'un des autres hommes, très grand et avec de longs cheveux blancs. Ils posaient tous les deux sur la voleuse un regard froid et méprisant.

- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? lança la jeune femme d'un air moqueur. On va pouvoir commencer.

* * *

_**Sanji**__ : J'y crois pas, Nami-chérie a vu Luffy dans son bain, mais pourquoi c'est pas moi ? Hein ? Hein ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Ben si ça avait été toi, elle serait sortie aussitôt face de paille…_

_**Sanji**__ : Mais pourquoi ?_

_**Usopp**__ : Ben t'es pas Luffy…_

_**Sanji**__ : Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh, ben il est pas dragueur, et euh pour le reste faut demander à Elisha____ elle doit savoir…_

_**Zoro**__ : Il a pas les sourcils en vrille…_

_**Sanji**__ : Tu veux te battre tête de cactus ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Stop, ça suffit tous les deux, n'empêche que Luffy est le 1__er__ à avoir dit non à Nami, moi je trouve qu'il a du courage…_

_**Zoro**__ : Mouais je confirme, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait le tuer…_

_**Chopper**__ : Moi aussi j'ai eu peur… N'empêche qu'il aurait pu la retenir quand elle est partie._

_**Zoro**__ : Ouais bon pas la peine de débattre sur le sujet il est parti la chercher…_

_**Usopp**__ : Dites, vous trouvez pas qu'il se passe un truc bizarre dans cette ville ? TiteNana tu sais ce qui se passe ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Bien sûr que je le sais, mais vous pouvez vous gratter pour que je vous le dise._

_**Zoro**__ : Ah ouais et si je te fous sous la douche toute habillée ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Hihihi quand tu veux… Mais je ne dirai rien. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que j'y aille. Donc les garçons, patience, vous saurez vendredi prochain ce qui se trame. N'oubliez pas de dire au revoir en partant. A vendredi tout le monde._

_**Tous**__ : Bonne semaine et à vendredi les gens._

 Merci bien, qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire, moi ?


	17. Chap 17: La vérité révélée

_Ohayô gozaimasu ! Exceptionnellement ça n'est pas TiteNana qui vous accueille, mais Elisha (bon sang je parle de moi à la troisième personne, je me « alaindelonise », c'est la fin…)._

_Ahem. Ca va pas mieux (vous allez vite regretter ma camarde fanfiqueuse je pense^^)._

_TiteNana n'est pas à son poste aujourd'hui. Pourquoi vous demandez-vous sûrement avec inquiétude ? Est-elle contaminée par la grippe du cochon mexicain après être allée faire un tour au Japon (logique) ? A-t-elle décidé de faire une retraite spirituelle dans les hauts sommets himalayens avant de prendre les armes pour demander le statut de citoyen pour les yétis ? A-t-elle été enlevée par un commando de rebelles alors qu'elle faisait tranquillement un petit jogging dans la jungle colombienne ? Son pc a-t-il décidé de se mettre en grève sans préavis (en même temps vu ce qu'elle lui fait subir le pauvre, vous verriez ça, quelle pitié, tss ces jeunes…) ?_

_La réponse à cette question fondamentale : « Mais où est TiteNana ? » attendra la semaine prochaine ; pas la peine de supplier, je sais que vous ne pourrez plus dormir, manger, voire même respirer (faites gaffe quand même) avant d'avoir la réponse, mais je ne dirai rien !!_

_Bon allez j'arrête mes couenneries. Je rajouterai juste un pitit mot pour tous vous remercier pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours très plaisir, c'est motivant ! Un merci particulier à Xuè qui a laissé une review anonyme et que nous n'avons donc pas pu remercier directement. Et enfin petit message pour Tema24, la soi-disant fiancée du pirate : pendant ma semaine de garde je fais ce que je veux !! Et fais gaffe je peux faire bien pire^^_

_Sur ces bonnes paroles et cet avant-propos beaucoup trop long, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La vérité révélée**

Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Luffy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il avait beau chercher Nami, il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose…

**oOo**

Nami jeta un regard chargé de colère à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se pencha vers elle.

- Miss Wednesday, dit-il, il faut hum-hum, il faut en finir rapidement, nous avons rendez-vous avec les habitants de la ville. Nous touchons au but.

- Allez-y sans moi M.8, répondit la jeune femme sans lâcher Nami des yeux. Je vais m'occuper de cette gêneuse.

- Miss…

- Allez, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

L'homme sembla hésiter encore quelques instants puis il obéit, à contrecœur, et il sortit de la grange suivi des autres prospecteurs. Miss Wednesday attendit qu'ils se soient tous éloignés avant de reprendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Rien du tout, lança Nami, à part que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'arnaqueurs, que vous n'avez pas plus d'or que moi, que vous…

- Je vois, tu ne sais donc rien, l'interrompit son adversaire avec un sourire sarcastique.

La voleuse ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard de haine pure. Elle devait gagner du temps. Discrètement, elle avait commencé à desserrer les liens qui entravaient ses poignets, entaillant sa peau.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? demanda-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces noms bizarres ?

- As-tu déjà entendu le nom de Baroque Works ? répondit finalement la prospectrice.

- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une organisation tentaculaire, expliqua-t-elle en faisant les cent pas dans la grange. Elle a des ramifications dans tout l'ouest des Rocheuses. C'est une structure pyramidale, avec un seul homme à sa tête, M.0. Ensuite, ses hommes de main sont classés selon leur numéro, par ordre croissant, du plus important au plus faible. Ainsi, M.1 est presque aussi puissant que le Boss.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous donne des numéros comme à des animaux de ferme ? cracha Nami.

Sa main droite était presque libre, elle devait continuer à la faire parler. Elle sentait la présence réconfortante de son arme, toujours cachée dans sa bottine.

- Les hommes portent un numéro, continua Miss Wednesday sans relever l'insulte, et chacun est accompagné d'une femme, une Miss.

- Quel est le but de cette organisation ?

- Prendre le contrôle de tout l'Ouest, ville par ville.

- Mais comment…, commença Nami.

- On arrive dans une ville, expliqua la jeune femme, on leur fait miroiter l'existence d'un bon filon dans la région et on déclenche une vraie ruée vers l'or. Evidemment personne ne trouve rien, c'est monté de toute pièce. Les habitants finissent par vouloir acheter les droits d'exploitation de notre filon mais nous refusons, nous les laissons mariner. Et ensuite, quand ils sont bien mûrs, nous leur servons une triste histoire qui explique notre départ précipité. Nous ne pouvons plus exploiter nous-mêmes notre mine et leur vendons à un prix exorbitant. Et à chaque fois ça ne rate pas, ils proposent d'hypothéquer leur ville pour nous payer.

- Et comme il n'y pas d'or, ils ne peuvent jamais vous rembourser et vous prenez possession de la ville, comprit Nami. C'est machiavélique.

- Je trouve aussi, répondit Miss Wednesday, l'air blasé.

Sa main droite était libre, ankylosée et douloureuse, mais libre.

- Encore une question, lança Nami. Pourquoi est-ce que les méchants racontent toujours leurs plans aux gentils ?

- Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont se débarrasser des gentils avant qu'ils aillent tout raconter.

- Oh, dit la voleuse avec un sourire contrit, ça se tient.

- J'espère que tu as eu le temps de dire au revoir à tes amis et à ton cow-boy, ajouta Miss Wednesday en prenant un long poignard et en s'approchant de Nami.

- Pas exactement, marmonna celle-ci.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette jeune femme. Elle lui avait raconté tout leur plan mais, surtout, elle semblait faire durer le plaisir. Elle aurait pu se débarrasser d'elle depuis longtemps mais elle semblait rechigner à la tuer. C'était sa chance. Nami acheva de libérer ses mains et se tint prête.

- Dommage, dit Miss Wednesday en serrant le manche du poignard. Je n'aurai jamais crû avoir à faire ça…

Au moment où elle allait en frapper Nami celle-ci lui lança un coup de poing en plein visage et se laissa tomber par terre. Elle profita que la Miss était sonnée pour enlever la corde qui entravait ses chevilles. Elle finit juste à temps pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de son adversaire qui avait repris ses esprits.

Nami lança un coup de pied à l'aveuglette, gênée par sa robe, et elle réussit à désarmer la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Le poignard vola à l'autre bout de la grange. La rousse voulut saisir son revolver, caché dans sa bottine, mais Miss Wednesday l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

La voleuse se défendit et lança un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui recula de quelques pas, pliée en deux à cause de la douleur. Nami attrapa alors la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et la souleva avant de l'abattre sur la tête de la Miss qui s'effondra sur le sol de la grange, évanouie.

Nami se redressa en chancelant. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et des élancements à peine supportables lui vrillaient l'intérieur du crâne. Elle regarda un instant la jeune femme évanouie à ses pieds, hésitante. Est-ce qu'elle devait l'achever ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Finalement elle sortit de la grange en titubant. Elle devait avant tout prévenir les habitants de Speakhand avant qu'ils ne cèdent leur ville aux faux prospecteurs.

S'appuyant aux murs des maisons pour ne pas tomber, elle avançait péniblement. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas disputée avec ses amis, ils auraient été là pour l'aider. Si elle n'avait pas parlé comme ça à Luffy… Luffy ? Elle s'arrêta et se frotta les yeux, croyant à une hallucination à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête. Mais non, il y avait bien quelqu'un devant elle… Et elle aurait reconnu ce chapeau n'importe où. Elle allait l'appeler quand il se retourna.

Le cow-boy était franchement inquiet. Il avait fouillé toute la ville et appelé désespérément son amie, mais personne ne l'avait vue, et surtout, personne n'était prêt à l'aider. Quelque chose se préparait en ville et tous les habitants étaient occupés. Finalement il s'était résigné à repasser près des écuries, espérant la trouver. Mais il n'y avait personne. Et soudain, il avait senti sa présence derrière lui et s'était retourné.

Le sourire qu'il arborait en se retournant ne dura pas quand il vit dans quel état elle était. Sa robe sale et déchirée, ses poignets sanguinolents, le sang qui maculait son crâne et le côté de son visage hagard. Elle semblait à peine tenir debout et il se précipita au moment où elle voulut venir vers lui, juste à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Luffy, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

- Nami j'étais inquiet, je t'ai cherchée partout, répondit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Son amie tremblait et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ne sachant pas trop comment la calmer.

- Luffy, excuse-moi, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. C'est toi qui avais raison, j'ai été injuste, je suis dé…

- Arrête Nami, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je t'ai mal parlé et je t'ai laissée partir comme si je m'en fichais parce que j'étais énervé, mais en fait je ne veux pas que tu partes, et si tu veux qu'on cherche de l'or et bah on le fera mais ne pars pas…

- L'or, réalisa la voleuse. Luffy, il n'y a pas d'or, les prospecteurs ont menti à tout le monde, c'est une arnaque, ils veulent prendre le contrôle de la ville.

- Hein ?

- Ne cherche pas, mais il faut absolument prévenir les gens avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur but, on doit se dépêcher.

- Il y a quelque chose qui se prépare, dit le cow-boy, les gens se réunissent au centre de la ville.

- C'est pour ça ! s'exclama Nami en le lâchant. On doit les rejoindre à temps.

Elle recula de quelques pas mais un nouvel étourdissement la prit et le jeune homme la rattrapa par le bras, _in-extremis_.

- Attends, dit-il sérieusement. Les prospecteurs… Est-ce que ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ?

- Oui, mais j'ai déjà donné une leçon à la fille qui les accompagne.

- Tu veux dire, insista-t-il avec un regard inquiétant, que ce sont bien eux qui t'ont enlevée et frappée ?

- Oui mais…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la fureur qui déformait les traits de son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère, même quand quelqu'un se moquait de son chapeau. Avant qu'elle ait pu protester, il la souleva dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à son cou.

- Luffy je peux marcher…

- Non tu ne peux pas, et on ira plus vite comme ça, répondit le jeune homme. Accroche-toi, ajouta-t-il avant de se mettre à courir.

Retenant un sourire, Nami se laissa aller contre son ami et serra un peu plus ses bras autour de son cou. Elle soupira, soulagée. Il ne lui en voulait pas, et il l'avait cherchée. Et là, la colère qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux quand il avait su qui l'avait agressée… Elle ne s'était peut-être pas trompée, finalement. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras.

**oOo**

Une foule compacte s'était rassemblée devant le saloon. Les habitants de Speakhand étaient inquiets. Les prospecteurs avaient quelque chose à annoncer, ils étaient en ce moment même en grande discussion avec les notables de la ville.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Zoro au shérif.

- Je sais pas trop, on nous a tous demandé de nous réunir, sans explication. Ca sent mauvais, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Il se passe quelque chose…

Le chasseur de primes haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses compagnons pour leur dire ce qu'il avait appris. Seul Sanji ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la situation. Il était de plus inquiet, Nami n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis trop longtemps.

- Tu me rends parano à regarder partout comme ça, lança Zoro en le regardant.

- Lâche-moi, je m'inquiète pour Nami-chérie.

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que Luffy est parti à sa recherche, on devrait déjà avoir des nouvelles, murmura Chopper.

- C'est ta faute Usopp, pesta le cuisinier. Pourquoi je t'ai écouté ? J'aurai dû partir moi-même à sa recherche.

- Fais confiance à Luffy, répondit le saltimbanque. Si quelqu'un est capable de la retrouver, c'est lui. Il ne laisse jamais tomber l'un de ses amis. Et encore moins si c'est Nami, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Sanji soupira. Il savait qu'Usopp avait raison mais ça ne l'aidait pas de devoir rester sur place, inutile, c'était très frustrant pour lui. Si au moins la jeune femme qui accompagnait les prospecteurs était là… Il se rendit compte que la foule bougeait et commença finalement à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il vit l'un des prospecteurs, l'homme aux cheveux blancs, s'avancer en compagnie des trois hommes les plus respectés et influents de la ville, le révérend, l'instituteur, et le patron du saloon. M.8 se plaça devant la foule, entouré des autres prospecteurs.

- Mes amis, commença-t-il solennellement. Je vous annonce notre départ imminent de votre charmante petite ville.

La foule murmura. Pourquoi partaient-ils alors qu'ils avaient trouvé de l'or ?

- Notre ville d'origine a été attaquée par une horde de sauvages indiens, expliqua-t-il. Ils ont tout détruit et massacré la population. Nous devons y aller pour rejoindre les membres survivants de nos familles.

- Saletés d'indiens, gronda quelqu'un. Il faudrait tous les pendre haut et court !

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans la foule, pestant contre les indiens. Chopper avait frémi en entendant ses paroles, mais la main d'Usopp posée sur son bras et la présence de ses amis près de lui le réconforta un peu.

- Mais comment vous allez faire pour la mine ? demanda une femme.

- Mes amis, c'est le cœur lourd que nous allons devoir cesser d'exploiter le filon, répondit M. 8, l'air peiné. Devoir abandonner alors que nous trouvions enfin de l'or… Ca nous fend le cœur à tous. Mais nous ne laisserons pas cette mine à l'abandon, c'est hors de question. Alors nous avons décidé que nous allions… Vous la vendre.

Les gens ouvrirent des yeux ronds et se mirent à parler, tous en même temps, jusqu'à ce que le révérend les fasse taire d'un geste de la main.

- Mais à qui allez-vous la vendre ? Personne n'est assez riche pour vous l'acheter !

- Nous le savons, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous la céder, à vous tous.

- Les amis, intervint l'instituteur. Voilà ce qui va se passer. Comme nous n'avons pas assez de liquidités pour acheter la mine, nous allons hypothéquer la ville.

- C'est hors de question ! cria le shérif. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c'est notre ville à tous.

- Du calme, intervint le patron du saloon. C'est la meilleure solution, nous y avons bien réfléchi.

- C'est n'importe quoi, et si vous n'arrivez pas à les rembourser ? Vous leur céderez votre ville ? cria Usopp.

- Mais le filon donne de l'or, nous en avons la preuve, répondit le révérend. Nous sommes sûrs de pouvoir les rembourser. Mais en gage de notre bonne foi, ils garderont le titre de propriété de la ville qu'ils nous rendront dès qu'ils auront été payés.

Personne ne fit attention au clin d'œil qu'échangèrent deux des prospecteurs, ni au petit sourire satisfait qui étirait les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Personne sauf Zoro.

Les habitants de Speakhand hésitaient. L'idée d'avoir une mine à exploiter, pour eux tous, leur plaisait. Et jusqu'ici les prospecteurs ne leur avaient pas donné de raison de douter de leur bonne foi. En plus, le révérend, l'instituteur et le patron du saloon avaient l'air de leur faire confiance. Mais d'un autre côté… Cette ville avait été bâtie par leurs grands-parents et leurs parents. Ils ne se sentaient pas le droit de l'hypothéquer comme ça. Et puis le shérif protestait, il ne faisait pas confiance aux chercheurs d'or. Et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé depuis presque quarante ans qu'il était le shérif de la ville.

Au départ personne ne fit attention aux deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient lentement, l'une portant l'autre dans ses bras. Finalement, quelques personnes tournèrent la tête et firent signe à leur voisin et, petit-à-petit, toutes les têtes se tournèrent.

Luffy avançait lentement, Nami toujours accrochée à son cou. La jeune femme se sentait très fatiguée, l'adrénaline était retombée et elle payait maintenant ses efforts. La douleur dans son crâne était si insoutenable qu'une grimace déformait son visage, et le sang avait recommencé à couler de sa blessure. Elle se sentait faible, sans aucune force.

Le cow-boy avançait en regardant droit devant lui, les yeux fixés sur le groupe des prospecteurs. Son chapeau baissé sur ses yeux cachait son regard mais la détermination et la colère qui émanaient de lui étaient perceptibles par tout le monde, comme une aura l'entourant.

Il arriva finalement près de ses amis et déposa doucement Nami sur le sol en l'asseyant contre les marches du saloon.

- Enfoiré ! rugit Sanji en l'attrapant par le devant de la chemise. Tu devais la protéger ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Luffy ne lui répondit pas mais, devant son regard fixe, le cuisinier le lâcha. Les yeux du cow-boy étaient braqués sur M.8. L'homme aux cheveux blancs avait pâli en le voyant arriver avec Nami. Si la fille était toujours vivante, ça voulait dire que Miss Wednesday avait été battue.

- Miss…, murmura-t-il.

Personne n'avait remarqué sa réaction et il se reprit rapidement. Il ne se doutait pas que Zoro ne l'avait jamais quitté des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nami ? demanda Usopp, inquiet.

- Elle saigne ! s'écria Chopper. Vite ! Un médecin !

- C'est toi.

- Ah oui.

Le renne s'agenouilla près de son amie et l'examina rapidement.

- Il faut recoudre sa plaie, expliqua-t-il. Et soigner ses poignets. Mais ça va aller, il n'y a rien de grave. Sanji, ordonna-t-il. Aide-moi à la transporter à l'intérieur.

- Attendez, murmura la jeune femme en entrouvrant les yeux. Luffy… Tu dois empêcher…

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en la regardant et en lui faisant un grand sourire. Laisse-les te soigner, je m'occupe du reste.

Il réajusta son chapeau sur sa tête et tout le monde put voir son regard. Les prospecteurs qu'il fixait eurent un mouvement de recul quand le cow-boy s'avança vers eux, traversant la foule qui s'écartait devant lui.

- Vous, dit-il en serrant les poings. Vous avez fait du mal à Nami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes gamin ? lança quelqu'un. Ils étaient là avec nous, tu dois te tromper.

Mais le jeune homme ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il sentit dans son dos la présence de Sanji, qui était ressorti rapidement du saloon, de Zoro et d'Usopp.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, petit ? demanda le shérif en se plaçant près de lui.

- Nami me l'a dit. Ca me suffit, répondit Luffy.

- A moi aussi, répondit le vieil homme.

- Quoi ? s'écria M.8. Vous allez croire ce môme ? Alors que vous n'avez aucune preuve ?

- Il est honnête, on le sait tous. S'il dit que vous avez fait du mal à son amie, moi je le crois.

Les habitants de la ville étaient perdus, ils ne savaient plus qui croire. Ils connaissaient Luffy maintenant, ils le savaient honnête.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça ? demanda l'instituteur, perplexe.

- Vous aussi vous le croyez ? s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux blancs, fou de rage. C'est hum-hum… C'est intolérable. Est-ce qu'on vous a donné une seule raison de douter de nous ?

- Non mais…

- Pas de mais, nous n'avons rien fait. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'en serait pris à cette jeune fille ?

- Pour avoir la ville.

Le silence se fit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luffy qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Les prospecteurs avaient pâli et regardaient leur chef qui avait les mâchoires serrées.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Nami m'a raconté. C'est votre copine aux cheveux bizarres qui lui a tout expliqué.

- Miss Wednesday? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? demanda M.8 sans réussir à cacher l'inquiétude qui le rongeait.

- Nami lui a réglé son compte, répondit le cow-boy.

- Attends, Luffy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pour avoir la ville » ? insista le shérif.

- Ces types… Leur filon… C'est une arnaque.

- Mensonge ! cria l'un des prospecteur, paniqué.

- Ce soi-disant filon miraculeux il ne donnera jamais d'or, ils vous ont mentis. Ils voulaient dès le début que vous hypothéquiez la ville. C'est tout.

- C'est n'importe quoi, s'énerva M.8. Vous avez bien vu qu'on a de l'or ! On vous l'a montré !

- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un est allé à la mine ? demanda le shérif en regardant ses concitoyens. Est-ce que l'un de vous les a vus trouver de l'or ?

Les gens se regardaient, songeurs. Ces types étaient arrivés avec leur or, et personne ne s'était posé de questions. Le doute s'insinuait dans leurs esprits.

- C'est vrai qu'en fait aucun de nous n'est allé à la mine, lança quelqu'un.

- On les a crus sur parole, ajouta quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment osez-vous douter de nous ? s'insurgea M.8. Si notre or ne vous convient pas, d'autres personnes le voudront, n'en doutez pas.

- Il n'a pas tort, si on rate cette occasion…, murmura une femme.

- Ne les croyez pas, insista Luffy. Ils vont vous arnaquer. Ils font ça dans toute la région. Ils travaillent pour une organisation qui s'appelle Baroque Works.

- Comment il sait ça ? cria l'un des prospecteurs avant que l'homme aux cheveux blancs ne le fusille du regard. Enfin, je veux dire, on ne sait pas du tout de quoi il parle.

Mais le mal était fait. La foule commença à gronder.

- Chef, dit l'un des hommes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils vont nous lyncher…

- Que deux d'entre vous aillent discrètement jusqu'au bureau du télégraphe. Prévenez le chef qu'on a un problème ici. Et ensuite allez chercher Miss Wednesday.

Les deux prospecteurs reculèrent et s'en allèrent le plus discrètement possible tandis que M.8 essayait de convaincre la foule en colère de leur bonne foi. Mais quelqu'un avait repéré leur manœuvre.

**oOo**

Les deux hommes coururent jusqu'au bureau du télégraphe déserté par l'employé qui était près du saloon, avec le reste des habitants.

- Tu sais comment te servir de ce truc ? demanda le premier homme, le roux qui avait récupéré la valise volée par Magpie.

- Ouais, c'est bon, t'inquiète.

En quelques minutes le télégramme fut envoyé, indiquant qu'ils étaient en difficulté. Soulagés, les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à sortir du bureau quand ils furent cueillis au vol par un coup de poing. Celui qui avait envoyé le télégramme tomba sur le sol. Zoro se pencha sur lui et le souleva à bout de bras en le tenant par le col de sa chemise. Le roux, lui, réussit à s'échapper et se cacha derrière le bureau.

- Il est où le rouquin ? se demanda Zoro avant de hausser les épaules. Oh et puis on s'en tape, un seul suffit. A nous, dit-il à sa victime qui reprenait conscience. Je suis sûr que t'as plein de choses à raconter, toi.

**oOo**

Devant le saloon, les habitants étaient toujours en pleine incertitude, et deux camps se formaient entre ceux qui croyaient M.8 et ceux qui faisaient confiance à Luffy. Mais le cow-boy se fichait de tout ça.

- C'est vous qui avez fait du mal à Nami, répétait-il.

Près de lui, Sanji bouillait intérieurement. Même Usopp avait envie d'en découdre. S'attaquer à l'un des leurs, c'était les attaquer tous. Sentant que la situation risquait de dégénérer, le shérif tenta de les calmer.

- Luffy, murmura-t-il. Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Mais tu ne peux pas te faire justice tout seul.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que… Et bien parce que c'est mon rôle tous simplement. Et s'il s'avère qu'ils ont vraiment agressé Nami, je te promets qu'ils iront droit en cellule. Tu as ma parole.

- S'ils ont « vraiment agressé » Nami ? s'énerva Sanji. Mais évidemment que ce sont eux, on le sait alors on va leur faire payer ça sur le champ. Ils vont voir…

- Arrête Sanji, l'interrompit Luffy. Le shérif a raison. Il faut des preuves pour que tout le monde nous croie.

- Et où tu veux qu'on trouve des preuves, crétin ?

Il vit alors que le cow-boy regardait quelque chose dans son dos et se retourna, comme tout le monde, en entendant soudain des gémissements. Ils virent alors revenir Zoro, traînant derrière lui l'un des prospecteurs en sang et couvert d'ecchymoses et, surtout, complètement terrorisé. Le chasseur de primes le balança sur le sol, au milieu de la foule, alors que M.8 pâlissait.

- Zoro qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda le shérif.

- Il a trouvé des preuves, répondit Luffy avec un sourire sans joie.

Il s'accroupit près de la victime de Zoro et repoussa son chapeau de paille sur l'arrière de sa tête d'une pichenette.

- Alors mon vieux t'as des choses à nous raconter on dirait ? dit-il d'un air engageant.

- N-N-Non, p-p-pas du t… Argh ! cria-t-il quand le chasseur de primes le prit par les cheveux et appliqua l'un de ses poignards sur sa gorge.

- Répète donc ce que tu m'as raconté tout à l'heure, lança-t-il d'un ton lourd de menaces.

- J-J-Je… D'accord ! couina-t-il alors que la pression de la lame s'accentuait sur son cou. Le gamin dit vrai, on bosse pour Baroque Works et on…

- La ferme Matthew, cria l'un des prospecteurs avant de s'envoler littéralement.

Sanji avait bondi près de lui et, d'un terrible coup de pied, l'avait envoyé effectuer un magnifique vol plané. Un autre prospecteur voulut s'en prendre au cuisinier mais le bruit d'une carabine qu'on arme le fit se retourner. Usopp l'avait dans le viseur de son arme et, si ses genoux tremblaient, sa main était sûre. L'homme leva les mains. Il ne restait plus que M.8 qui bouillait de rage.

- On devait vous pousser à hypothéquer votre ville pour vous la reprendre quand vous auriez vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'or.

Les habitants de Speakhand, tous convaincus désormais, poussèrent des cris et voulurent se jeter sur M.8 mais un regard du shérif les calma.

- Et pour Nami ? insista Luffy alors que l'homme semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- C-C-C'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'ait assommée avec une pierre et…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, le jeune homme le fit taire d'un prodigieux coup de poing en pleine figure qui l'acheva.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? lui demanda Zoro. Il était déjà h-s.

- Parce que j'en avais besoin, répondit le cow-boy en se relevant avant de se tourner vers le chef des prospecteurs. A nous maintenant.

* * *

_**Auteure**__ : Alors ? Rien à dire les gars ?_

_**Zoro**__ : C'est moi où tu sombres dans le romantisme dégoulinant ?_

_**Auteure**__**,**__**en sortant son fouet**__ : De quoi ?_

_**Usopp**__ : Il a pas tout à fait tort, toi qui disais que tu ne ferais jamais de romance dans tes fics, tu nous balances juste le plus vieux cliché romantique, le coup du « je-tombe-dans-les-vappes-mais-le-héros-sans-peur-et-sans-reproche-me-rattrape-et-me-prend-dans-ses-bras »._

_**Auteure**__ : Et alors, j'assume... Ca pose un problème ?_

_**Luffy et Nami**__**, en chœur**__ : Pas du tout !_

_**Sanji**__**, qui boude**__ : Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a ces scènes-là ? Hein ? Elisha, tu m'aimes pas en fait, tu peux me le dire… Pourquoi ?_

_**Auteure**__ : Meuh nan, j'aime… te faire souffrir. Désolée, je sais même pas pourquoi moi-même, t'as une tête à claques._

_**Sanji**__ : Et les autres ?_

_**Auteure**__ : Bah Zoro il fait peur et il est moins facile à ridiculiser (mais j'y arrive quand même), pour Usopp chuis pas inspirée, Nami elle a déjà bien morflé dans une de mes fics, et Chopper est trop mignon. Il ne reste que toi._

_**Sanji,**__** outré**__ : Et Luffy ?_

_**Auteure**__**, entourée d'une aura**__**menaçante**__ : Pas touche à Luffy… Mais t'inquiète pas comme ça, je te promets que dans le prochain chapitre tu vas rencontrer une jeune femme et tu vas lui faire un effet… Enfin j'en dis pas plus, hein, je veux pas spoiler tout le monde non plus._

_**Zoro**__ : Pfff, encore de la guimauve, tu vas finir par filer des caries à tout le monde avec tes conneries._

_**Auteure**__ : Toi tu commences à me courir, môsieur le chasseur de primes, fais gaffe je peux te faire souffrir si je veux._

_**Zoro**__ : Même pas peur._

_**Auteure**__ : Ah ouais… Sanji ? Pour me faire pardonner d'être si méchante avec toi, je te propose de faire morfler Zoro, à un moment où à un autre de la fic. Et bien en plus._

_**Zoro et Sanji**__ : QUOI ?_

_**Sanji**__**, en mode « étoiles plein les yeux »**__ : Tu ferais ça ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Nan mais attends, on peut s'arranger…_

_**Auteure**__ : Tu l'as pas volé…_

_**Sanji**__ : Et tu pourrais pas aussi m'écrire une belle scène où Nami-chérie danse pour moi et où elle enlève tous ses…_

_**Nami**__ : Hey !_

_**Auteure**__ : Tire pas trop sur la corde, Sanji…_

_**Luffy**__ : J'ai faim._

_**Zoro**__ : Et moi j'ai soif ! Hey Elisha, où tu nous emmènes ?_

_**Auteure**__ : Hein ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Bah ouais TiteNana elle nous emmène toujours manger et boire un coup après les chapitres._

_**Auteure**__ : Parce que tu crois que tu bois pas assez comme ça, toi ? Les gars comptez pas sur moi, si vous avez faim vous vous débrouillez. Vous vous en rendez peut-être pas compte dans votre manga mais c'est la crise ici ! _

_**Tous**__**, la mine sombre**__ : Pff, radine…_

_**Luffy**__ : Mais j'ai faim moi !_

_**Auteure**__**, en lui lançant un Mars**__ : Tiens, et fais le durer t'auras rien d'autre jusqu'à la semaine prochain. Et pour Zoro j'ai une bouteille d'eau si t'as trop soif…_

_**Zoro**__, __**dans un cri déchirant**__ : TiteNana ! Reviens !_

_**Auteure**__ : Allez à vendredi tout le monde !_

* * *

_Ps : La vache, c'est pas facile à faire cet après-propos, elle a bien du courage de faire ça toutes les semaines TiteNana ! _


	18. Chap18: Baroque Works se déchaîne

_Oyé, oyé damoiseaux, damoiselles, me revoili me revoilou…_

_Alors pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question, je n'ai pas été enlevée, les cochons et leur grippe ne m'ont pas atteinte et je n'ai pas pris les armes (vu ma taille elles seraient trop grosses et grandes pour mo, oui je suis petite et alors ?). Non, non rien de tout ça j'ai juste un problème de pc et non je ne le maltraite pas comme dit Elisha, je suis gentille avec mon pc MOI, c'est juste qu'il est vieux et avec l'âge ben on n'est pas toujours opérationnel, … Enfin bon l'essentiel c'est que je sois de retour hihihi._

_Nous espérons que notre fic continuera à vous plaire. Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews._

_Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Baroque Works se déchaîne**

Dans la grange, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus réussit péniblement à se remettre debout. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente, mais la rouquine en avait profité pour s'échapper. Elle passa une main sur son crâne et se rendit compte qu'elle saignait elle aussi.

- Alors Miss Wednesday ? lança une voix moqueuse dans son dos, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Miss Vivi, la fille du maire de Py Town, aussi appelé Monty le Cobra royal.

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle savait qui elle allait voir.

- Miss All Sunday, souffla-t-elle.

- Elle-même.

Une femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années sortit de l'ombre. Grande et mince, le teint pâle et les yeux clairs, elle aurait semblé fragile sans les vêtements d'hommes qu'elle portait et la carabine qui pendait dans son dos.

- Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? lança Vivi, sentant venir un début de panique.

- Ne jouons pas à ce petit jeu, je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Et « lui » aussi le sait.

Vivi frissonna. Lui. M.O. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et se rendit compte que la porte de la grange était restée ouverte. Si elle réussissait à détourner l'attention de Miss All Sunday elle pourrait réussir à s'enfuir.

- Et je sais aussi pour votre complice, Igaram, le bras droit de votre père. Des hommes sont en ce moment même en train de s'occuper de lui.

- Non ! cria la jeune femme en sortant un petit revolver de sa ceinture et en le braquant sur son adversaire.

Elle voulut tirer mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il y eut un sifflement menaçant et un claquement, et elle hurla en lâchant le revolver qui tomba sur le sol. Elle regarda sa main maintenant marquée par une longue zébrure sanguinolente pendant que Miss All Sunday récupérait son fouet. A travers son manteau maintenant ouvert, Vivi aperçut un arsenal impressionnant de poignards et elle frissonna. Il lui fallait une diversion.

Au moment où elle pensait ça, la porte de la grange fut poussée avec violence et un homme entra en trombe à l'intérieur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, un poignard planté dans le dos. Les deux femmes virent alors un jeune homme entrer et, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel au monde, récupérer l'arme et l'essuyer sur sa chemise avant de la ranger dans son étui, sur sa poitrine.

- Alors, demanda Zoro en les regardant, à qui je pète la tête en premier ?

**oOo**

Devant le saloon, alors que Luffy s'apprêtait à s'expliquer avec M.8, des hommes armés avaient surgi de nulle part et s'étaient mis à tirer sur la foule. Les gens avaient paniqué et s'étaient enfuis alors que Luffy et les autres cherchaient où se trouvaient les tireurs pour riposter. Usopp s'était réfugié dans le saloon avec Sanji et le conteur avait alors, avec sa carabine, commencé à chercher les tireurs et à les abattre un à un, sous le regard admiratif du cuisinier.

Luffy, lui, s'était mis à l'abri derrière un tonneau et s'était retrouvé près de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Vos copains viennent vous chercher ! cria-t-il.

- Ils me tireraient dessus si c'étaient vraiment mes, hum-hum, copains ?

- Pas bête.

Le cow-boy le poussa au sol et dégaina à la vitesse de l'éclair avant d'abattre un homme qui visait M.8.

- Merci mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, petit ? demanda le prospecteur, étonné.

- Parce que si quelqu'un doit vous régler votre compte, ce sera moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ces types ? ajouta-t-il en surveillant les environs.

- Me tuer visiblement. Je ne suis pas vraiment M.8 de Baroque Works, expliqua-t-il, mon vrai nom est Igaram, je suis en mission d'infiltra… Couche-toi !

D'un geste sec des avant-bras il fit sortir deux pistolets de ses manches et s'en saisit avant d'abattre les hommes qui avaient mis Luffy en joue.

- Merde mais il y en a combien comme ça ? pesta le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est que la piétaille, dit Igaram, inquiet. Leurs chefs ne vont pas tarder. Pourvu que Vivi aille bien.

- Vivi ? Peu importe, dit finalement Luffy en regardant le champ de bataille. Je ne vois pas Zoro, me dites pas qu'il s'est encore perdu celui-là ?

Le chasseur de primes, quand les coups de feu avaient commencés, s'était abrité du mieux possible avant d'essayer de repérer les tireurs. Il aperçut finalement Luffy et l'homme aux cheveux blancs et leur fit un signe. Profitant d'une accalmie il rejoignit les deux hommes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? demanda-t-il en désignant Igaram.

- C'est après lui qu'ils en ont.

- Bah comme quoi y a pas que nous qu'il a fait chier aujourd'hui, gronda le chasseur de primes en voulant sortir un poignard.

- Non Zoro, c'est pas le moment, l'interrompit Luffy. Je crois pas que ce soit vraiment lui notre ennemi, ajouta-t-il. Il s'appelle Niagaram…

- Igaram, précisa l'intéressé.

- Peu importe. Il dit que les chefs de ces types vont pas tarder.

- Effectivement.

Les trois homme se retournèrent d'un bloc et levèrent les yeux. Assis sur le toit d'un bâtiment, les dominant avec une expression méprisante, deux hommes et deux femmes les regardaient. Ils se laissèrent tomber souplement sur le sol devant Luffy et les deux autres.

- M-M.6 et 7, balbutia Igaram en pâlissant.

- Hein ?

- Ce sont des agents de Baroque Works, comme moi.

- Comme toi ? cracha l'une des deux femmes, une petite blonde. Tu n'es qu'un imposteur, M.8 ou plutôt Igaram, bras droit du Cobra Royal de Py Town...

- Tu comprends quelque chose à ce qu'ils racontent ? demanda Luffy à Zoro.

- Non et je m'en fous, je vais leur exploser la tête à tous de toute façon.

- Pas faux.

Ils se remirent debout et firent face aux quatre nouveaux venus. La femme blonde qui venait de parler se tenait près d'un homme très petit et maigre, mais semblant vif et rusé. L'autre femme, brune et vêtue à l'asiatique, était légèrement en retrait d'un homme immense, semblant trop grand pour être humain.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler de ça, marmonna le géant en se tournant vers sa partenaire. N'est-ce pas miss Oren ?

La brune ne répondit pas mais, d'un geste vif, elle saisit l'une des longues aiguilles qui retenaient ses cheveux en chignon. Elle la lança sur Luffy mais l'arme improvisée se planta dans le mur derrière le cow-boy. Igaram venait de se jeter sur le jeune homme et de le projeter au sol.

- Ca va pas ? protesta Luffy.

- Ses aiguilles sont pleines de poison ! cria l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant de braquer ses armes sur les agents de Baroque Works.

Mais ils avaient disparus.

- Ils sont sur le toit, cria Zoro. Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Vas chercher Sanji, répondit le cow-boy en se mettant à couvert. Moi je protège Niagaram.

- Igaram ! s'énerva l'homme.

- Mais pourquoi ? protesta le chasseur de primes. Je croyais que tu voulais la peau de ce type pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Nami ?

- Je crois que c'est pas aussi simple, marmonna Luffy. Allez !

Zoro pesta mais il savait que quand son ami avait cette expression, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Il se mit lui aussi à couvert et réussit à rejoindre le saloon où il entra comme une furie, faisant sursauter ses amis.

Chopper avait pris soin de Nami et avait recousu la plaie sur son crâne, et la jeune femme avait retrouvé des couleurs, elle se sentait mieux. Sanji, livide, lui avait tenu la main pendant la durée des soins, souffrant à la place de son amie. Usopp, lui, montait la garde. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Zoro entre précipitamment dans le saloon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

- C'est compliqué, des types ont déboulés de nulle part et se sont mis à canarder les faux chercheurs d'or, expliqua Zoro en surveillant la rue.

- Des types qu'ils ont arnaqués peut-être ? suggéra Usopp.

- Nan, d'après ce qu'a dit le vieux ce sont des mecs de Baroque-truc, l'organisation pour laquelle il travaille. Ils en ont après lui.

- C'est n'importe quoi, dit faiblement Nami. Tu as dû te tromper quelque part…

- Ce serait pas étonnant, marmonna Sanji.

- Je sais ce que je dis. Il y a deux types et deux femmes qui ont déboulés et qui ont l'air assez balèzes, alors un coup de main serait le bienvenu.

- Attends, dit soudain Nami en tentant de se mettre debout. Où est Luffy ?

- Il est resté dehors pour protéger Niagaram-machin…

- Quoi ?

Son cri résonna dans le silence du saloon juste troublé par les coups de feu qu'on entendait de l'extérieur. Nami serra les poings et tenta de faire quelques pas avant de devoir s'appuyer à une table, étourdie.

- Tu l'as laissé seul ?

- C'est lui qui a voulu que je vienne chercher Sanji, protesta le chasseur de primes. Et puis de toute façon il est assez grand pour se débrouiller.

- Mais…

Elle s'interrompit et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de grimacer de douleur. Elle sentit quelqu'un poser ses mains sur ses épaules et se retourna.

- C'est bon Nami-chérie, dit Sanji en souriant. Reste là avec Chopper et Usopp, moi je vais aller avec tête de poireau…

- Connard.

- Et on va retrouver Luffy. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lança un regard à Usopp qui comprit et arma sa carabine, et il rejoignit Zoro sous les yeux de Nami qui se rassit, épuisée.

- C'est quoi le plan ? demanda le cuisinier une fois qu'ils furent dehors, en craquant une allumette.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'allumer sa cigarette, une balle passa en sifflant le long de son visage et il se jeta au sol.

- Bah pour l'instant l'idée c'est de survivre, et ensuite de péter la tête de tout le monde, dit Zoro qui s'était mis à couvert.

- Ca me va.

Le blond fit un signe et désigna l'un des tireurs, le petit homme maigre. Zoro eut un sourire cruel et il bondit hors de son abri avant de se précipiter vers lui. Il venait de se trouver un ennemi.

Sanji, lui, regarda avec attention autour de lui. Il sortit de son abri provisoire et gagna l'arrière du saloon, aux aguets. La lune se refléta un instant sur l'une des aiguilles de Miss Oren, la femme brune qui se tenait en embuscade, avant qu'elle ne se plante dans un mur du bâtiment, là où se trouvait le cuisinier un instant plus tôt.

Il s'était reculé juste à temps et regarda d'où venait l'attaque. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit la belle brune dans son kimono rouge, son regard noir braqué sur lui.

- Ooooh ! Mais quelle beauté céleste! cria-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Quoi ? dit Miss Oren.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une de ses victimes réagissait comme ça. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et sortit une nouvelle aiguille de son chignon, libérant une longue mèche de cheveux qui retomba le long de son visage. Sanji se pâma en voyant ça.

- Mystérieuse et dangereuse tu es la femme de ma v…

Il virevolta et esquiva la nouvelle aiguille lancée par son ennemie. La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à esquiver deux de ses attaques de suite. Ce type était une véritable anguille… Elle le mitrailla littéralement mais il évita toutes ses aiguilles facilement. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une désormais. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui échapper et ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Elle serra les dents et libéra enfin sa chevelure, agrippant la dernière aiguille. C'était la fin, cette fois elle allait l'avoir. Elle se prépara mais, soudain, il disparut de son champ de vision.

Elle se tendit, inquiète, et tout d'un coup il réapparut juste devant elle, lui immobilisant les deux bras, dont celui qui tenait toujours l'aiguille empoisonnée. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il avait une poigne de fer et il la serrait contre lui. Son regard était fiévreux et il lui faisait presque peur.

- Lâche-moi, pervers ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il avançait ses lèvres vers les siennes.

- Tu dis ? Embrasse-moi mon amour ? C'est au programme, dit le cuisinier.

Les yeux agrandis par la peur, la jeune femme se pencha en arrière, tentant d'échapper à Sanji, mais il la tenait fermement. Au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes elle se tordit le cou pour lui échapper, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il insistait. Epuisée, elle ne savait plus comment lui échapper.

- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? cracha-t-elle.

- Je suis incapable de faire du mal à une femme, murmura Sanji avec un air qu'il pensait charmeur. Je ne peux que les servir et les aimer… Laisse-moi te montrer.

- Nan… Aaargh !

- Aaargh ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Elle avait soudain cessé de se débattre et reposait dans ses bras, sans énergie. Elle avait aussi cessé de bouger tout court, et même de respirer. Elle était comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol et tenta de trouver un pouls, en vain. Il ne remarqua pas l'entaille à l'intérieur de sa main et l'aiguille qui était tombée sur le sol. Les larmes aux yeux, Sanji ferma ses paupières.

- Morte…, murmura-t-il. C'est pas croyable. Elle s'est littéralement consumée d'amour pour moi ! cria-t-il en serrant les poings. Quel idiot, pourquoi avoir tellement attendu ! J'aurais dû l'embrasser immédiatement, son cœur n'a pas supporté cette attente ! Pauvre chose…

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps, Luffy et Igaram faisaient face à la femme blonde et au géant.

- M.6 et Miss Viper…

- Nan mais sans déconner c'est quoi ces noms qu'il vous donne votre boss ? dit Luffy, retenant un sourire.

- Ne te moque pas de Baroque Works crétin de bouseux ! explosa la jeune femme.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire, dit l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Igaram, tendu.

- Tu le sais très bien. Le patron a enfin trouvé la preuve de votre trahison, à toi et Miss Wednesday. Nous avons été envoyés vous abattre, pour que tous sachent ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à M.0 !

- Non… Vivi, murmura Igaram.

- Qui ? demanda Luffy qui ne suivait plus du tout.

- Où est-elle ? cria l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Nous rien, répondit M.6. Mais elle doit déjà être morte… Miss All Sunday s'est occupée d'elle.

- Miss All Sunday ? Non…

- C'est qui? Demanda le cow-boy. Oh papy, ça va pas t'es tout blanc ?

- Pas Miss All Sunday, pas… Pas elle…, balbutia Igaram. Non ! cria-t-il en empoignant ses deux pistolets et en visant ses anciens collègues.

Il tira mais les deux autres s'y attendaient et s'étaient jetés de côté. Le géant sortit une carabine de son long manteau et l'épaula mais Luffy veillait. D'un tir il le désarma et son adversaire tomba à genoux en se tenant la main. De son côté, la blonde avait sorti un arsenal digne de Zoro : des poignards par dizaine, et elle les jetait vers Igaram. Le vieil homme ne put pas tous les éviter et fut blessé au bras. Mais sa colère décuplait ses forces. Il se jeta sur la femme et la ceintura.

Le géant voulut sortir un revolver de sa ceinture mais Luffy lui balança un violent coup de genou en pleine tête. Un craquement se fit entendre lorsque la nuque de M.6 se brisa, craquement auquel répondit un autre lorqu'Igaram tordit le cou de la Miss. Les deux agents tombèrent en même temps sur le sol, morts.

Luffy et le vieil homme se regardèrent quelques instants, essoufflés. La ville était un vrai champ de bataille. La piétaille de Baroque Works n'avait pas fait long feu, les hommes de Speakhand s'étaient défendus et Usopp surtout avait fait le ménage depuis le saloon.

- Vivi, murmura Igaram avant de tomber à genoux en se tenant le bras.

- Hey papy vas-y doucement, t'es blessé.

- Non je… Je dois la retrouver… Vivi…

- Mais c'est qui ? demanda le cow-boy, complètement perdu.

- La jeune femme qui était avec moi.

- Celle qui a voulu tuer Nami ? demande Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle aussi c'est un agent infiltré, nous ne voulions pas… C'était une couverture… Elle est en danger, je dois la protéger.

Il voulut se relever en prononçant ces mots mais il avait perdu trop de sang, il retomba sur le sol, inerte. Luffy l'attrapa par un bras et le chargea sur ses épaules, titubant sous son poids.

- Manquait plus que ça, grommela-t-il avant de se diriger vers le saloon pour le confier aux soins de Chopper.

**oOo**

Zoro sourit dans l'obscurité. La chasse. Il adorait ça. Il avait poursuivi son adversaire, M.7, dans toute la ville. L'agent avait d'abord cru qu'il serait facile de se débarrasser du jeune homme, mais il avait rapidement déchanté. Le chasseur de primes évitait toutes ses attaques et, surtout, il l'avait déjà atteint plusieurs fois avec ses poignards. L'homme était maintenant couvert de coupures plus ou moins profondes, et il saignait abondamment.

Maintenant il fuyait. Mais il sentait la présence de Zoro dans son dos. Le chasseur de primes aurait pu l'achever depuis longtemps mais il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette poursuite, comme un chat jouant avec une souris. Et c'était encore pire. Pour finir, M.7 avait couru vers la grange où se trouvait Miss All Sunday, espérant qu'elle l'aiderait. Mais au moment même où il ouvrait la porte et entrait, il avait senti la morsure de l'acier et il s'était écroulé raide mort, un poignard enfoncé dans le dos jusqu'à la garde.

Zoro entra lentement dans la grange et récupéra son poignard avant de l'essuyer sur sa chemise et de le ranger. A ce moment il prit enfin conscience des regards posés sur lui et releva les yeux. Il vit d'abord la fille qui accompagnait les prospecteurs, celle qui avait agressé Nami. Mais son regard s'attarda surtout sur la femme qui lui faisait face. Il détailla en un instant sa tenue étrange, masculine, et surtout l'arsenal impressionnant d'armes qu'elle avait sur elle. Il eut un sourire appréciateur.

- Alors, demanda finalement Zoro en regardant les deux femmes. A qui je pète la tête en premier ?

Miss All Sunday sourit. Ca devenait très intéressant. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son fouet tandis que Vivi regardait alternativement les deux jeunes gens, cherchant à déterminer lequel des deux était le plus effrayant. Elle pesta intérieurement. Ce type lui coupait sa retraite. Elle devait trouver un nouveau plan. Elle grimaça, sa main était douloureuse et la brûlait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Cette femme avait dit qu'Igaram était en danger.

**oOo**

Au saloon, Igaram se faisait soigner par Chopper sous le regard furieux de Nami.

- Luffy, dit-elle une fois de plus en se tournant vers son ami. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as décidé d'aider ce type.

- Bah il en avait besoin…

- Mais on s'en fiche de ça ! s'énerva la rousse. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle tout ce que ces types ont fait ? Ils ont essayé d'arnaquer les gens de cette ville, ils m'ont enlevée et agressée, Miss Wednesday a voulu me tuer…

- Je sais bien, marmonna Luffy en soupirant.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Nami, intervint Usopp qui surveillait la rue. Chopper ?

- Moi j'aide eux qui en ont besoin, répondit le renne en terminant le dernier pansement d'Igaram.

Celui-ci se leva péniblement et prit appui sur la table près de lui. Il leva les yeux vers Nami.

- Jeune demoiselle, dit-il avec difficulté. Je comprends que hum-hum, que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance. C'est normal. Je mérite votre colère. Mais je vous aie dit la vérité. M.8 n'est pas mon vrai nom, je m'appelle Igaram. Je suis le bras droit du maire de Py Town, Monty. On l'appelle aussi Le cobra royal. Et celle que vous appelez Miss Wednesday est en réalité sa fille chérie, Vivi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'intégrer ce truc-là, Baroque-machin ?

- Baroque Works.

L'homme soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Monty est en mauvaise posture, expliqua-t-il finalement. C'est un homme bon et honnête qui voit toujours le meilleur chez les gens. Notre ville est riche et a fini par attirer l'attention de M.0, le chef de Baroque Works. Il est venu y établir son quartier général. Vivi et moi avons bien tenté de mettre en garde Monty contre cet homme mais…

- Il ne vous a pas écouté, comprit Usopp.

- Non, il a laissé entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Et depuis, M.0 effectue un vrai travail de sape contre Monty, il retourne la population contre lui, il essaie de prendre sa place.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Chopper, perplexe.

- Py Town est immensément riche, intervint Nami qui avait soudain l'air intéressé. La ville a profité de la présence d'un important gisement aurifère pour se développer, et c'est devenu la cité du jeu, de l'argent facile… Le paradis, ajouta-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Mmh… Voilà, et donc M.0 tente de discréditer Monty pour prendre la tête de la ville et la piller de ses richesses.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec vous et cette fille ? demanda Luffy.

Le vieil homme se rassit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Vivi est la seule fille de Monty, son héritière. Elle a tout de suite comprit que M.0 tramait quelque chose, et elle a voulu intégrer Baroque Works pour trouver des preuves et le discréditer aux yeux de la population.

- Elle a du cran, murmura le cow-boy, assez impressionné.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. Je l'ai appris et j'ai tenté de l'en empêcher, mais elle a refusé que je prenne sa place, disant que c'était à elle de protéger son père et sa ville. Finalement, elle a accepté que je vienne avec elle pour infiltrer Baroque Works. Je devais la protéger et… Je suis… Hum-hum… Nul ! Je suis un bon à rien, je ne mérite pas la confiance de Monty, je suis un moins que rien.

- Mais non, mais non, dit Chopper en lui tapant maladroitement dans le dos.

Nami, elle, semblait songeuse. Elle rejoignit Luffy et Usopp.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- C'est émouvant, murmura Usopp.

- J'ai envie de les aider, ajouta Luffy.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Nami.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Euh… Nami ? Je croyais que tu voulais leur faire la peau et qu'il n'était pas question de les aider ? demanda le conteur.

- Mais c'était avant de connaître cette histoire.

- Toi aussi ça t'a émue ? dit Luffy.

- Pas exactement.

**oOo**

Dans la grange, la tension était palpable entre les trois jeunes gens qui se regardaient alternativement. Ce fut finalement Miss All Sunday qui parla la première.

- Tout ça ne te concerne pas, dit-elle à Zoro. C'est une affaire entre Mademoiselle Vivi et moi. Je te conseille de tourner les talons et d'oublier ce que tu viens de voir.

- Non ! cria Vivi en le regardant. Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

- Ah carrément ? répondit Zoro. Et pourquoi ? Je sais bien que t'as cherché à éclater la tête de l'autre rouquine, et pour ça je t'ai plutôt à la bonne, mais de là à t'aider…

- Je vous en prie ! Elle va me tuer. Si vous m'aidez vous… Il y aura une récompense si vous me ramenez à mon père. Une grosse récompense, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ah, là on commence à se comprendre.

Il se tourna vers Miss All Sunday et l'observa plus attentivement. Cette femme avait quelque chose de spécial, que ce soit son regard étrangement blasé, son sourire sans joie… Il comprit et sourit lui aussi. Elle lui ressemblait. C'était une tueuse, comme lui. Au même instant ils sortirent leurs armes et se tinrent prêts.

**oOo**

Dans le saloon, Nami s'était tournée vers Igaram avec un sourire assez inquiétant.

- Hey vous ! lança-t-elle d'un air décidé. Comme vous n'êtes pas capable de vous en sortir seul, je vous propose un marché. Nous allons vous aider et retrouver cette Vivi, et nous débarrasser de ceux qui veulent vous tuer. Mais en échange, ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux trop brillants, le Cobra royal nous versera une belle récompense… en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire béat.

- Nami ! protestèrent ses amis.

- On veut pas de récompense !

- On ferait ça pour rien !

- On n'aide pas les gens pour de l'argent…

- Bouclez-la ! s'énerva la jeune femme. On n'est pas des philanthropes.

- Cette jeune dame a raison, intervint Igaram. Si vous sauvez Vivi vous serez généreusement récompensés, c'est une promesse.

- Alors ça marche, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

L'homme n'hésita pas, il se leva et lui serra la main, scellant leur accord. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Luffy et Usopp.

- Les gars, vous devez vite retrouver cette Vivi avant qu'il lui arrive malheur. Mais attendez, réalisa-t-elle soudain, où sont Zoro et Sanji ?

- Tu viens seulement de t'apercevoir qu'ils ne sont pas là ?

- La ferme, Usopp.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Zoro il poursuivait un des types qui ont attaqué Niagaram, expliqua Luffy.

- …, fit Igaram, dépité.

- Et Sanji est parti à la recherche de Luffy parce que t'étais morte d'inquiétude, dit Usopp.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le cow-boy.

- Quoi ? Tu dis ? fit Nami en rougissant. Bon et bien essayez de les retrouver aussi, ordonna-t-elle. Chopper et moi nous veillons sur le vieux. Allez !

- T'es bien gentille mais tu sais où chercher, toi ?

**oOo**

Le fouet claqua et Zoro grimaça mais ne céda pas. Il bondit et lança un de ses poignards. Miss All Sunday l'évita de justesse, il lui entailla légèrement la joue en allant se planter dans le mur derrière elle. Vivi avait reculé, impressionnée malgré elle. Les deux adversaires étaient tous les deux très forts, rapides, avec un instinct presqu'infaillible. Ils se tournaient autour en multipliant les attaques mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'atteindre.

Mais elle reprit ses esprits. Elle devait retrouver Igaram. Elle allait se retourner lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Enfoiré de tête de poireau ! rugit Sanji. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- On s'en fout de ça ! Oh mademoiselle, susurra-t-il en prenant la main de Vivi. Je vous aie cherchée partout, vous voir ici inonde mon cœur de bon…

- Ta gueule crétin de lover ! cria Zoro. Elle est en danger.

- La belle brune mystérieuse et dangereuse ? Je vois ça, t'es complètement malade de te battre contre une femme ! Et contre une si belle créature, en plus !

- Ferme-la et occupe-toi de celle-ci, s'énerva Zoro en désignant Vivi. Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais mais celle-là, en montrant Miss All Sunday, elle veut lui faire la peau.

Le cuisinier le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, complètement perdu. Il sentit alors quelqu'un le tirer par le bras et baissa les yeux vers Vivi. Quand il vit la détresse sur son visage il n'hésita plus. Il fit un signe de tête à Zoro, attrapa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus par la main et se mit à courir vers le saloon.

- Vous ne restez pas pour l'aider ? cria Vivi en courant.

- Il se débrouillera tout seul. Enfin j'espère, murmura-t-il.

Miss All Sunday fixait Zoro, surprise. Ce jeune homme était très fort, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, sans baisser sa garde.

- Qui le demande ?

- C'est étrange, dit Miss All Sunday en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me fais penser à une histoire que j'ai entendue sur un type aux cheveux bizarres qui se battait avec trois poignards…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? s'énerva Zoro.

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es… Tu es ce fameux chasseur de primes dont on parle à l'est des Rocheuses.

Zoro ne répondit pas mais acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

- Je suis assez impressionnée, dit la jeune femme. J'espérais me mesurer à toi un jour.

- Heureuse ?

- Tu es très fort, poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention à lui. Et courageux. Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée.

- Tu as peur ? demanda le chasseur de primes. Tu peux te rendre…

- Je vois que toi tu ne connais pas ma réputation, par contre, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle fit claquer son fouet, et les deux adversaires s'apprêtaient à reprendre le combat quand un homme entra en courant dans la grange, paniqué.

- Miss All Sunday, cria-t-il, on a été battus ! Tous !

Il s'interrompit en sentant la tension qui régnait entre les deux combattants.

- Miss… Miss All Sunday, balbutia-t-il. Quels sont les ordres ?

- On se replie, dit-elle après avoir hésité quelques instants. Mais on se reverra…, murmura-t-elle à l'attention du chasseur de primes.

Et sans prévenir elle se retourna et s'enfuit. Zoro se jeta à sa poursuite. Pas question de laisser une ennemie pareille lui échapper, ils avaient un combat à terminer. La jeune femme tourna dans une ruelle et il s'y engagea à sa suite avant de s'arrêter, perplexe. Elle avait disparu. Il revint sur ses pas, hésitant, avant de tourner dans une autre ruelle, vide également. Il tourna un moment entre les bâtiments avant de s'arrêter et de se gratter la tête. Il s'était… égaré. Heureusement que les autres n'étaient pas là.

- Zoro ?

Il se tendit avant de se retourner lentement pour voir ses amis le regarder, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**oOo**

La plupart des habitants de Speakhand se terraient toujours dans leurs maisons, par peur ou pour soigner leurs blessures. Mais le shérif, le patron du saloon, et ceux qui les avaient embauchés étaient venus assister au départ de Luffy et des autres.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se faire leurs adieux ou de prendre du repos. D'autres agents de Baroque Works risquaient de débouler pour s'en prendre à Igaram et Vivi. La jeune femme avait tout juste eut le temps de comprendre que son vieil ami avait tout raconté, et qu'il leur avait trouvé des protecteurs.

- Alors vous partez avec eux ? demanda le patron du saloon à Luffy, en désignant les deux anciens chercheurs d'or.

- Ouais, on va les ramener dans leur ville.

- C'est pas prudent, marmonna le shérif, inquiet. Ces gens sont des menteurs, des arnaqueurs.

- Mais ils ont besoin d'aide…

- Et surtout le père de la fille est très riche, et il sera très généreux avec nous, intervint Nami en insistant sur le « très ».

- Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on le fait, dit Luffy en la regardant.

- Non… Ah bon ?

- Oui, on le fait parce que ce sont des gens bien et qu'ils ont besoin de nous, expliqua le cow-boy.

- Evidemment, murmura Nami, pas du tout convaincue.

- Ecoutez les petits, peu importe pourquoi vous faites ça, mais vous allez vous attirer des ennuis, dit le shérif en se passant une main sur le visage.

Luffy et Nami le regardèrent, perplexes. Zoro, qui suivait la discussion en silence jusque-là, intervint.

- Vous êtes bizarre, dit-il au shérif. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le vieil homme soupira. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il sortit de sa poche une liasse de papiers pliés en quatre, et il la tendit au chasseur de primes qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Luffy et Nami s'approchèrent et regardèrent avec lui.

- Pas croyable, souffla Zoro.

- C'est une catastrophe, gémit Nami.

- Trop cool, s'exclama Luffy avant que la jeune femme ne lui donne un coup de coude.

- Trop cool ? s'énerva-t-elle en arrachant les papiers des mains de Zoro. C'est pas « trop cool » ça crétin ! C'est horrible !

Elle montrait les trois affiches annonçant qu'ils étaient recherchés et que leur tête était mise à prix. Luffy prit la sienne et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Criminel activement recherché pour trouble à l'ordre public, et attaque contre un militaire dans l'exercice de ses fonctions… C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- C'est le lieutenant qui était allié à Foxy…

- Qui ?

- Tête de puzzle, intervint Zoro.

- Ah ok.

Il regarda encore quelques instants l'affiche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ?

- C'est signé du Général Garp, murmura-t-il.

- Garp ? Tu veux dire le héros de la Guerre de sécession ? s'exclama Nami, impressionnée. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi important s'intéresserait à nous ?

- Je sais pas du tout, répondit Luffy en détournant les yeux. Oh une mouette ! s'exclama-t-il avant de prendre la tangente.

Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner. Lui souriait, persuadé d'avoir été un modèle de subtilité et de discrétion.

- Bizarre, murmurèrent Zoro et Nami.

- Peu importe, intervint le shérif. Vous devrez faire très attention à partir de maintenant, à votre place je ne traînerais pas trop sur la route de Rough Tell.

- Bien compris, répondit la jeune femme. On s'occupe de ces deux-la, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Igaram et Vivi, et ensuite on file là-bas.

- Soyez prudents, dit le patron du saloon, étrangement ému. Et toi Nami, le jour où tu en auras marre de ces idiots, tu es la bienvenue ici, j'aurais toujours du travail pour toi.

- Je m'en souviendrai, répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la joue. Pour la dette…

- Laissez tomber, dit le shérif avec un sourire. Vous avez sauvé notre ville, c'est nous qui vous sommes redevables.

- Disons qu'on est quittes, répondit Zoro en haussant les épaules.

- Merci pour tout, ajouta la jeune femme avant de rejoindre les autres.

Leur groupe s'était réuni près de l'entrée de la ville et ils étaient tous prêts au départ. Vivi avait pris place dans le chariot, avec Usopp, et Igaram s'apprêtait à monter sur son cheval. Nami et Zoro les rejoignirent.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? demanda une nouvelle fois Vivi. Ca risque d'être très dangereux.

- On n'a pas peur, et on sait se débrouiller, répondit Luffy avec un sourire.

- Je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de ce qui se passe, intervint Igaram.

- Il faudra juste que la récompense soit à la hauteur du danger, dit Nami en haussant les épaules. Sanji ? ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ca ne va pas ?

Le cuisinier était étrangement silencieux et il regardait autour d'eux, inquiet. Il sentait qu'ils étaient en danger. Soudain un mouvement attira son attention.

- Attention ! cria-t-il en se précipitant sur Nami et en la couchant sur le sol.

Mais la rouquine n'était pas en danger. Il n'y eut qu'un coup de feu. Igaram poussa un seul cri, bref, avant de porter la main à sa poitrine. Il entendit qu'on criait son nom, mais le son était étrangement assourdi. Il tomba sur le sol et le sang commença à couler de son épaule droite.

- Igaram ! hurla Vivi en se voulant se précipiter vers lui.

- Non, cria Usopp en la retenant. Mets-toi à couvert dans le chariot.

Miss All Sunday eut un sourire satisfait en les regardant s'agiter. Elle était cachée derrière une cheminée, sur un toit. Elle reposa sa carabine et observa les jeunes gens en contrebas. Elle pourrait tous les tuer, facilement. Mais ils l'intriguaient. Elle avait envie de les observer encore un peu. Elle reprit sa carabine et quitta discrètement le toit.

- Igaram ! criait Vivi en sanglotant.

- Les gars, il est très gravement blessé, je ne peux rien faire ici, murmura Chopper.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Luffy.

- Ca veut dire qu'il va mourir, crétin, répondit Zoro.

- Oh merde, il était sympa ce vieux… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elle ? ajouta-t-il en désignant Vivi.

Les garçons se regardèrent, gênés. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Finalement Nami soupira et rejoignit le chariot où elle trouva Vivi en sanglots qui se débattait dans les bras d'Usopp. Elle essaya d'abord de lui parler mais elle n'arrivait pas à la calmer.

- Ca suffit ! dit-elle finalement en giflant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Nami t'es dingue ? protesta Luffy.

- Laisse-la faire, murmura Zoro.

Vivi s'était enfin calmée et elle posait un regard chargé d'incompréhension sur Nami. Celle-ci la prit par les épaules.

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de sangloter et de piquer une crise de nerf.

- Mais il va mourir !

- Je sais, et c'est terrible, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aller comme ça, insista Nami. Je sais que c'est cruel, mais tu as une mission si j'ai bien compris.

- Mais… Sans Igaram…

- Sans Igaram ça va être plus difficile, mais tu vas y arriver quand même. On est là, nous.

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient. Finalement Vivi se calma. Elle baissa les yeux et essuya ses larmes, et Nami la lâcha.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a plus de danger, dit Sanji. A mon avis, seul le vieux était visé.

- C'est sûrement cette femme que j'ai affrontée, ajouta Zoro.

- Tu veux dire l'adorable ange noir sexy en diable que j'ai vu dans la grange ? s'enflamma le cuisinier. Oh quelle merveille de la nature !

- Abruti…

Ils s'interrompirent en voyant Vivi sortir du chariot et s'approcher d'Igaram.

- On ne peut pas le laisser là, dit-elle.

- Chopper est retourné en ville pour demander au shérif de s'occuper de lui, répondit Luffy en s'approchant d'elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'agenouilla près du vieil homme et posa une main sur sa joue, doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et récita une courte prière pour son ami alors que tous se découvraient. Finalement elle se releva et regarda Luffy.

- Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis, dit-elle. Vous risquez de subir le même sort qu'Igaram.

- Pas question, répondit le cow-boy. On veut t'aider.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour la récompense, lancèrent Nami et Zoro en même temps.

- Parce que je n'abandonne jamais une demoiselle en détresse, dit Sanji en souriant. Surtout quand elle est aussi ravissante…

- Tocard, marmonna le chasseur de primes.

- Moi je veux t'aider parce que t'as pas l'air si méchante en fait, dit Usopp. Et c'est pareil pour Chopper.

- Et toi Luffy ?

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Il se tut quelques instants puis regarda la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Moi je veux juste t'aider parce que je t'aime bien.

Les larmes de Vivi recommencèrent à couler et elle posa une main sur le bras de Luffy, reconnaissante. Nami fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle grimpa sur le marchepied du chariot et s'installa près d'Usopp.

- Bon on récupère Chopper et on y va, lança-t-elle. Il ne faut pas traîner.

- Comme Nami-chérie est belle lorsqu'elle donne des ordres, roucoula Sanji en montant à cheval.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Luffy à Vivi.

La jeune femme acquiesça et il lui tendit la main, l'aidant à monter à cheval derrière lui.

- Nami ça va ? demanda Usopp en regardant son amie.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Bah si tu continues à serrer les rênes comme ça tu vas les déchirer…

Il s'interrompit devant le regard noir de la jeune femme et tenta de se faire tout petit, sans succès. Le petit groupe se mit rapidement en route, quittant Speakhand pour Py Town, sans se douter que ce qui les attendait là-bas risquait de marquer la fin de leur aventure.

* * *

_**Zoro**__ : TiteNana t'es revenue…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh oui, oui, je t'ai manqué ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Euh…Non pas du tout, c'est juste qu'Elisha c'est une rapiat__1__…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Je vois, je vois… Bon n'empêche que dans ce chapitre, Zoro je te trouve super sadique, en fait t'aime te battre ?_

_**Zoro**__ : Ben ouais, pourquoi ? C'est un problème ?_

_**Sanji**__ : Oui tête de poireau on ne se bat pas avec les femmes, surtout si elles sont belles…_

_**Zoro**__ : Ah oui et on fait comment, sourcil en vrille, si elle veut tuer quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Remarque Sanji, toi sans la toucher t'en a tué une, rien qu'en voulant l'embrasser…_

_**Zoro**__ : Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Mouaaaahhhh, après tu vas me faire la morale… Mouaaahhhh_

_**TiteNana**__ : Enfin bon dans l'histoire vous repartez avec deux filles au lieu d'une seule, moi je dis que vous allez galérer… Euh Nami, Vivi, c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je suis la cop's de l'auteure__2__, je sais ce que je dis niark niark niark._

_Allez vu qu'il fait beau et que je suis de bonne humeur, pour fêter mon retour, on se fait un barbecue et je vous offre à boire…_

_**Zoro**__ : J'en suis…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'étonne même pas. Bon Luffy, tu viens ? Va y avoir plein de viande…_

_**Luffy**__ : Je suis content que tu sois de retour parce qu'Elisha__3__, ben, euh comment dire…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Je sais je sais, bon vous venez tous, super docteur, Usopp, vous venez ? Même vous les filles je vous invite, c'est mon jour de bonté. A vendredi prochain tout le monde._

_**Tous**__ : A vendredi prochain vous tous._

1 Saloperie, la prochaine fois que t'auras besoin que je te remplace tu pourras te gratter…

2 …

3 TiteNana… Ma vengeance sera terrible…


	19. Chap19: Tifille partie 1

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la suite de votre fanfiction avec le chapitre 19._

_Vous remarquerez bien que nous tenons toutes les trois nos engagements et que tous les vendredis un nouveau chapitre arrive… Moi je trouve qu'on est trop fortes ^^ ;_

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Tifille (1ère partie)**

La petite fille regardait autour d'elle, complètement perdue. Elle était seule dans le désert, sans chapeau, alors que le soleil à son zénith était brûlant. Plutôt commune, elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite, pas grosse ni maigre, pas jolie, pas laide non plus. Ses traits étaient quelconques. On l'oubliait toujours rapidement car elle n'avait absolument rien de marquant. Le regard glissait sur elle sans s'attarder. Et quand il le faisait, c'était encore pire.

La gamine avait un regard étrangement fixe qui semblait vous sonder jusqu'au plus profond de votre être. Elle avait un regard plus que dérangeant. Un peu effrayant en fait. La seule chose notable chez elle était le grand sac qu'elle traînait derrière elle et qui contenait ses peluches préférées.

A ce moment précis, elle était assise sur le sol et attendait. Elle avait commencé à entendre des éclats de voix et des rires depuis quelques minutes, et maintenant elle entendait le bruit de plusieurs chevaux, et des conversations.

- Py Town c'est vraiment si bien que ça ? demanda Usopp à Nami.

- C'est la ville de l'argent, répondit celle-ci avec les yeux humides.

- Et ?

- C'est le paradis sur terre, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Le conteur soupira et la laissa dans son rêve. Vivi, toujours montée sur Mandarine, derrière Luffy, se tourna vers lui.

- Py Town ce n'est pas seulement ça, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a de nombreuses écoles qui acceptent même les filles, pour que tout le monde sache lire et écrire. Et mon père veut monter une université ouverte à tous, riches ou pauvres, hommes ou femmes, où on sera reconnu pour son mérite et pas pour sa position sociale.

- Ca a l'air bien, reconnut Usopp.

- Et il encourage les colons et les exploitants agricoles en leur donnant de l'argent et en les aidant du mieux qu'il peut, pour développer l'agriculture dans la région, malgré la sécheresse. Et il a mis au point un système de santé révolutionnaire pour que les plus pauvres puissent quand même avoir accès aux soins. Il laisse la parole à ses opposants, il écoute tout le monde. C'est un démocrate.

- Un quoi ? demanda Zoro.

- Un démocrate c'est un type qui veut l'égalité pour tout le monde et qui veut que le peuple ait la parole, répondit Luffy. C'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça, dit Vivi, surprise.

- Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? lança Zoro.

- Bah je viens de l'Est, répondit le jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Par là-bas on parle pas mal de ça…

- Si vous voulez mon avis c'est de la pure connerie, fit le chasseur de primes. Ca veut dire que tout le monde a son mot à dire sur tout, les hommes, les bonnes femmes, les étrangers… C'est n'importe quoi, ça peut pas tenir un truc pareil.

- Je te signale qu'on vit déjà en démocratie, nous, indiqua Vivi.

- Ah bon ?

- Mais quel boulet ce type, lança Sanji. Moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur, je voudrais vivre dans un monde où il n'y aurait que des femmes, ce serait elles qui commanderaient et moi j'obéirais au doigt et à l'œil, et elles m'aimeraient, elles m'appelleraient leur chevalier servant, leur prince… Oh les gars, où vous êtes ? demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il s'était arrêté et que les autres ne l'avaient pas attendu.

Il les rejoignit et se vit qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le cuisinier intrigué.

- Y a un truc là-bas, répondit Zoro.

Le blond regarda dans la direction indiquée par son compagnon et plissa les yeux. Effectivement il y avait… quelque chose…

- Hey ça bouge ! cria Luffy en s'approchant.

- Luffy, fais attention, dit Nami.

- C'est bon, je suis pas en sucre… Venez voir les gars ! C'est une môme !

Surpris, les jeunes gens s'approchèrent et entourèrent l'enfant.

- Elle est, euh, mignonne, avança Sanji en détournant les yeux devant le regard fixe de la gamine.

- Oui, c'est vrai, très… Euh…, murmura Nami.

- Elle est bizarre cette môme, lança Zoro avec une grimace.

- La ferme, crétin de concombre-man ! cria Sanji. Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça ? Et devant elle en plus !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? rugit le chasseur de primes.

- Toutes les femmes sont belles, continua le cuisinier, quel que soit leur âge. Abruti, lâcha-t-il juste avant qu'un démon aux cheveux verts ne se jette sur lui en le bourrant de coups.

Les autres lancèrent un regard fatigué à leurs compagnons alors que Vivi ouvrait de grands yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Vous ne les séparez pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, de toute façon ils ne font que ça…

- Mais est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas amis ?

- Il paraît que c'est comme ça qu'ils se prouvent leur affection, la renseigna Chopper. Moi non plus j'y comprends rien, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- Bon on s'en fiche de ces deux crétins, intervint Nami. Il faut s'occuper de la petite.

Luffy s'accroupit près d'elle et lui fit un sourire désarmant mais pas un muscle ne bougea sur le visage inexpressif de la fillette.

- Zoro n'a pas tort, murmura le cow-boy. Elle est biz…

- Luffy ! le coupa Nami en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant. Tu ne sais pas y faire, c'est tout. Observe et apprend. Bonjour toi, dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

Silence et vide intersidéral du côté de la fillette.

- Hum… Tu sais parler ? Tu sais comment tu t'appelles ? insista la rousse.

La petite fille tourna très lentement la tête vers elle, sans réagir, se contentant de la fixer de son étrange regard. Nami se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. La fillette regarda ensuite Luffy, puis à nouveau Nami, et encore le cow-boy. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Vivi.

- Beaux cheveux, dit-elle à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Nami ouvrit de grands yeux alors que le cow-boy se mettait à rire.

- Merci pour la leçon, lança-t-il en se relevant. J'ai bien observé…

- Ferme-la Luffy, le coupa sèchement la rouquine, vexée.

Sanji et Zoro, couverts de poussière, les rejoignirent finalement.

- Vous avez appris quelque chose ? demanda le chasseur de primes.

- Qu'elle est flippante, marmonna Usopp. Et qu'elle n'aime pas Nami.

- Elle est tout à fait normale alors, rétorqua Zoro avec un rictus.

- Par contre elle a l'air de bien aimer Vivi, indiqua Chopper.

- C'est normal Vivi-chérie est un modèle de beauté et de douceur, roucoula Sanji en virevoltant autour de l'intéressée.

- Merci Sanji, répondit celle-ci en souriant avant de se tourner vers la fillette qui les observait tous attentivement. Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu là, toute seule ? Tes parents savent où tu es ?

Signe de tête négatif de l'enfant. Au moins elle comprenait ce qu'ils lui disaient.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? insista Vivi.

- Suivi une jolie peluche. **Trop** mignonne.

- Tu as suivi une peluche ?

Pour toute réponse la fillette désigna un cactus, à quelques mètres de là. Zoro fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha avant de regarder derrière. Il croisa alors le regard embué de larmes d'un coyote complètement terrifié. La bête faisait pitié. Famélique, couverte de puces, avec une oreille arrachée et une patte en moins, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Zoro se pencha et l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

- Ce truc ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Mignon ! cria l'enfant en tendant les bras.

En voyant la fillette le coyote glapit de terreur et se débattit comme un beau diable, essayant de se mettre à l'abri dans la chemise de Zoro, lui labourant la peau de ses griffes.

- Putain mais lâche-moi saleté ! pesta le chasseur de primes.

- Tu t'es fait un ami, tête de poireau ? lança Sanji avant que Zoro ne lance le coyote terrifié sur lui. Putain t'es con ! Il est plein de puces. Lâche-moi, rugit-il en cherchant à se débarrasser du coyote qui tentait de grimper sur sa tête pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Nami, perplexe.

- Il est… Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu personne avoir aussi peur, expliqua Chopper, très pâle. Il n'est même plus capable de faire une phrase cohérente, il est à la limite de mourir de peur… Je vais essayer de la rassurer.

Il avait gardé sa forme la plus humaine depuis le départ de Speakhand, pour passer inaperçu. Mais là, sous les yeux étonnés de Vivi, il reprit sa forme initiale, « mode peluche », pour s'approcher du coyote terrifié. Mais deux simples mots l'arrêtèrent.

- **Trop** mignon !

Le coyote glapit de nouveau, sauta sur le sol et s'enfuit de toute la vitesse de ses trois pattes. Mais la fillette ne le vit même pas. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Chopper et un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Peluche, ajouta-t-elle.

- Maman, murmura le renne en se cachant derrière Nami.

- Euh Chopper… Tu sais qu'elle te voit encore, là, dit la jeune femme.

Le renne se rendit compte qu'il s'était caché à l'envers et poussa un petit cri avant de se dissimuler un peu mieux. Mais le mal était fait. La fillette s'était trouvé une nouvelle obsession.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Usopp.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah pour elle, expliqua-t-il en désignant la fillette, on peut pas la laisser en plein désert.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a pas l'air mal, là…, lança Zoro.

- T'es vraiment sans cœur, dit Nami. On ne peut pas l'abandonner, c'est une enfant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? demanda Luffy. Hey, peut-être qu'elle vient de Py Town ? Ca serait génial, on ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Non, répondit Vivi, c'est impossible. La ville est beaucoup trop loin, elle serait morte dans le désert avant d'avoir couvert la moitié du chemin jusqu'ici.

Ils furent interrompus par un gargouillis terrible.

- Luffy t'es pas possible ! s'énerva Nami. On a mangé il y a moins d'une heure.

- Mais c'est pas moi ! protesta le jeune homme.

- C'est ça…

- En fait je crois que c'est la gamine, lança Chopper, toujours caché derrière Nami.

Ils regardèrent tous l'enfant et, comme en réponse à leur question muette, son estomac leur répondit.

- Effectivement…

- Alors, tu vois ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi que tu accuses ? marmonna Luffy en boudant.

- C'est bon, excuse-moi. Sanji, continua Nami en regardant le cuisinier. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui préparer quelque chose à manger ? Elle doit être affamée.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma déesse !

- Bah pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais peut-être en faire un peu plus ? lança le cow-boy, mine de rien.

Ils montèrent donc le camp rapidement, abrités par l'ombre de leur chariot. Chopper s'était d'ailleurs réfugié à l'intérieur, ne supportant plus de sentir le regard de l'enfant toujours posé sur lui. Déçue que « **trop** mignon » soit sorti de son champ de vision, la fillette avait commencé une étude approfondie des autres membres du groupe, à leur grand désespoir. Elle les fixait, semblant essayer de sonder leur âme.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était observatrice. Et intelligente. Elle ne parlait presque pas mais quand elle le faisait… Elle avait déjà traité Usopp de « menteur » et de « peureux », Sanji de « pas beau » et de « plein de puces » (effectivement le passage du coyote semblait avoir laissé des traces), Zoro de « fais peur » et « bizarre ». Pour l'instant, seuls Luffy et Vivi semblaient trouver grâce à ses yeux. Quant à Nami, elle lui était complètement indifférente, et si la rouquine était vexée, les autres trouvaient qu'elle avait plutôt de la chance.

Ils essayaient désespérément d'en apprendre plus sur la petite.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Luffy.

- Chais pas.

- Tu dois bien avoir un nom, comment ils t'appellent tes parents ?

- « Viens là ».

- Hein ?

- « Viens là ». « Arrête de me regarder ».

A priori c'était la mauvaise méthode. Ils soupirèrent.

- Ecoute, moi mon prénom c'est Vivi, tenta la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Beaux cheveux.

- Oui, mais mes amis à moi ils m'appellent « Vivi ».

- Et moi mes amis ils m'appellent « Luffy », ajouta le cow-boy.

- Chapeau.

- Euh… Comment ils t'appellent tes amis ?

- …

- A mon avis elle en a pas, marmonna Zoro avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Nami.

- Tifille.

- Hein ? répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Tifille.

- Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que c'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle ?

La fillette ne répondit pas mais opina du chef.

- Bien, ça c'est réglé, soupira Vivi. Maintenant dis-moi, comment s'appelle ton papa ?

- Papa.

- Euh… Mais… C'est pas son nom ça. Et ta maman ?

- Maman.

- On va pas y arriver, s'énerva Nami. C'est pas la bonne méthode.

- Attends, j'essaye, intervint Usopp. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

- Videuse de truites.

Un ange passa, suivi de tous ses amis.

- Vous êtes nuls, commenta la rouquine.

- Et bien vas-y, je t'en prie, rétorqua l'autre jeune femme. Si tu es si forte...

- Tifille, demanda Nami, où est-ce que tu habites ?

La fillette ne la regarda même pas, et pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres.

- Elle est géniale cette gamine, lança Zoro. Je l'adore.

- Fais peur.

- Tu disais ? dit Usopp en retenant un sourire.

- Où est-ce que tu habites ? demanda Luffy.

- Maison.

- Evidemment, comprit le conteur. Elle habite dans une maison. Pff, on n'y arrivera pas…

A ce moment Sanji amena le repas et l'inquisition s'arrêta là. La gamine se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture, faisant presque passer Luffy pour un amateur.

- La vache, on dirait qu'elle a pas mangé depuis des mois, remarqua Usopp.

- C'est peut-être vrai…

- Dis-moi, demanda Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'elle te donne à manger ta maman ?

- De l'huile.

Regards interloqués des jeunes gens qui préférèrent ne pas relever. Mais un long frisson les secoua. Cette gamine faisait vraiment peur…

- Ca nous dit pas ce qu'on va faire d'elle, dit finalement Usopp.

- La question ne se pose même pas, répondit Nami.

- Evidemment, approuva Vivi.

- On la ramène chez elle, dit la rouquine.

- On file à Py Town, dit l'autre, en même temps.

Les garçons détournèrent sagement les yeux pour ne pas être pris dans la bataille alors que les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient en silence.

- Quoi ? demanda finalement Nami.

- Je pense qu'on ne s'est pas trop comprises, ajouta Vivi.

Nouveau silence. Elles se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le suspense était insoutenable. Laquelle cèderait la première ?

- On doit rejoindre ma ville au plus vite, dit finalement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de… Tifille ? rétorqua Nami en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant. On la laisse mourir en plein désert ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors on l'emmène avec nous ? insista la voleuse. Et quand les choses se corseront à Py Town on lui apprendra à tenir un revolver histoire qu'elle nous file un coup de main ? Ou alors on la cachera en espérant qu'elle passe entre les balles ?

Vivi serra les dents et fusilla littéralement Nami du regard. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison mais… Son père était en danger, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle devait le rejoindre, c'était urgent.

- Les gars, dit-elle. Vous me comprenez, vous. Vous savez que je dois rejoindre Py Town au plus vite.

- Non, pour une fois la harpie a raison, répondit Zoro.

- Hey !

- Pas question de se trimballer un autre poids mort, on a assez avec vous deux et le cuistot pervers.

- Oh !

- Luffy ? appela Vivi.

- Je suis d'accord avec Nami, on doit ramener la petite chez elle, c'est trop dangereux de l'emmener avec nous.

- Ouais, on peut pas l'impliquer là-dedans, ajouta Usopp.

- Et puis ses parents doivent la chercher partout et être morts d'inquiétude, insista Sanji.

- C'est pas sûr, ils sont peut-être plutôt en train de fêter ça, marmonna le chasseur de primes.

- Zoro ! protesta Nami. Ne dis pas des trucs pareils.

Mais la jeune femme exultait. Elle pouvait aller se rhabiller cette espèce de pimbêche, les garçons l'avaient suivie, elle. Elle sortit sa carte de la région en réprimant un sourire.

- Bon je pense qu'on est par ici, dit-elle en montrant un point sur la carte. La ville la plus proche se trouve au nord-est, à une journée au moins de route. Elle vient sûrement de là, ou en tout cas quelqu'un pourra s'occuper d'elle.

- C'est dingue qu'elle ait réussi à faire toute cette route seule, remarqua Usopp.

- Pauvre coyote, murmura Zoro.

- Regardez, poursuivit Nami. Même en faisant ce détour, on ne devrait pas perdre trop de temps, et on pourra rejoindre la route pour Py Town facilement. Ca te va ? lança-t-elle sèchement à Vivi.

- Je ne pense pas que j'ai le choix, rétorqua celle-ci en s'éloignant, les poings serrés.

Nami sourit un peu plus en voyant son énervement. Mais ça ne dura pas quand elle vit Luffy la rejoindre pour lui parler. Elle sentit peser sur elle le regard de Tifille et détourna les yeux. Elle finit par se lever et rejoignit Chopper dans le chariot, suivie d'Usopp.

- Chopper…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Ca ne va pas ?

Le pauvre renne était caché dans le fond du chariot, sous une couverture. Il avait sursauté en la voyant entrer.

- Est-ce qu'elle est avec toi ? murmura-t-il.

- Elle… Oh, la petite.

- Le monstre, gémit Chopper. Elle me fait peur.

- T'exagère pas un peu ? lança Usopp en grimpant lui aussi dans le chariot et en approchant.

- Elle est bizarre quand même, dit Nami en posant une main réconfortante sur le chapeau de son ami.

- Toi tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'aime pas.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna la rouquine.

- Ou alors c'est parce qu'elle préfère Vivi ? lança le conteur d'un air innocent.

Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme se crisper et serrer les mâchoires.

- De toute façon on va être obligés de la supporter cette petite, on doit la ramener chez elle.

- Quoi ? Non, gémit Chopper en se cachant la tête sous la couverture.

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'éviter jusque là.

A cet instant ils ressentirent tous un long frisson, qui leur parcourut l'échine.

- L'est où peluche ? demanda une voix qui leur glaça le sang. **Trop** mignon…

- Argh, fit Chopper en se terrant contre le plancher du chariot.

- C'est vrai qu'elle fout la trouille cette gamine, reconnut Usopp qui avait un peu pâli.

Ils attendirent, inquiets à l'idée que Tifille les retrouve, mais ils l'entendirent chercher « Chapeau » et « Beaux cheveux ».

- Fais peur, demanda la gamine, où Chapeau et Beaux cheveux ?

- Dis, tu veux pas aller jouer au fond du ravin ?

Ils reconnurent la voix de Zoro, toujours un modèle d'amabilité et de douceur.

- Où ? insista Tifille.

- Là-bas, tu les vois pas ? Ils sont pas assez gros ? Laisse-moi dormir maintenant. Cinglée, grogna-t-il avant de s'endormir au vu des ronflements qui s'élevèrent rapidement.

- Bien, elle va aller casser les pieds de Luffy et Vivi, soupira Usopp, soulagé.

- Ca va mieux, souffla Chopper en émergeant de sa couverture. Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas ?

La jeune femme avait les poings serrés et une veine qui palpitait dangereusement sur la tempe.

- C'est parce qu'elle a entendu que Luffy et Vivi étaient ensemble, expliqua Usopp.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Chopper. Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je suis un fin observateur des comportements humains, tu sais.

- Ouah. Mais pourquoi ça l'embête qu'ils soient ensemble ?

- Parce que depuis que Vivi est avec nous ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, et du coup Luffy en passe moins avec Nami. Et elle est jalou…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, un coup de coude dans le plexus suivi d'un coup de pied dans le tibia le plièrent en deux.

- Tu l'as pas volé ! s'énerva Nami. De quoi je me mêle ?

- Du-du calme, bredouilla Chopper. Excuse-nous… Mais c'est bizarre que tu sois jalouse.

- Je suis pas jalouse ! s'écria la jeune femme avant de se mettre à bouder. Et pourquoi je serais jalouse d'abord ? marmonna-t-elle. Parce qu'elle est belle, qu'elle a de beaux cheveux, que mademoiselle a un père célèbre, parce qu'elle vient d'une ville géniale, parce que c'est une héroïne sans peur et sans reproche qui veut sauver son père et sa ville ?

- Par exemple, dit Usopp en se redressant péniblement.

- Et bien pas du tout ! dit Nami. Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

- Pas vraiment, murmurèrent ses deux amis.

- D'abord parce que je suis plus forte qu'elle, et plus intelligente. Et sans moi et mes cartes, elle pourrait attendre un moment avant de la retrouver sa ville. Et puis en plus, elle n'est avec nous que parce qu'elle est incapable, je dis bien incapable, de se défendre seule. Elle serait morte sans notre aide.

- Nami…

- Et puis de toute façon, continua la voleuse en serrant les poings, elle l'a mauvaise. Quand vous avez dû choisir entre elle et moi, c'est moi que vous avez choisie. Et elle l'a pas apprécié, ça. Luffy m'a choisie. Moi.

Usopp et Chopper se regardèrent, perplexes.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand vous avez choisi entre emmener la gamine à Py Town avec nous, comme le voulait cette idiote, ou la ramener chez elle, comme je le disais moi… C'est moi que vous avez choisie.

- Mais tu sais que c'était pas un référendum, dit Usopp. C'est juste que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Tifille… Mais t'as raison, on t'a choisie toi, ajouta-t-il vivement devant le regard noir que lançait son amie. Et puis t'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, c'est vrai. Tu es bien mieux qu'elle.

- Bien mieux, approuva Chopper.

- Et puis si Luffy passe beaucoup de temps avec elle c'est juste parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, continua le conteur. Parce qu'elle ne sait pas se débrouiller seule…

- Tout à fait, approuva vivement le renne. Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas à elle qu'il a acheté un collier, ajouta-t-il, pris d'une impulsion.

Impulsion qu'il regretta. La tête de Nami pivota lentement et son regard se braqua sur lui. Usopp avait arrêté de respirer.

- De quoi ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qui me parle ? lança Chopper en cherchant à s'échapper.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne de fer de Nami qui l'attrapa par l'un de ses bois et le ramena vers elle.

- Explique-toi.

- Mais on a promis de ne rien dire, gémit le renne.

- Promis à qui ?

- A Luffy.

- Et tu as promis quoi ?

- De ne rien te dire.

- A quel sujet ?

- Au sujet du collier qu'il a acheté au colporteur pour te l'offrir… Oups, gémit Chopper.

- Là elle t'a complètement baladé, dit Usopp, dépité.

Nami, la bouche ouverte, lâcha son ami qui se réfugia près du conteur.

- Racontez-moi tout, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête.

A quelques mètres de là, inconscient que son avenir se jouait dans le chariot, Luffy tentait de remonter le moral de Vivi.

- Nami a dit que ça nous rallongerait pas beaucoup, dit-il.

- J'ai entendu.

- Et puis on pouvait pas l'emmener avec nous, c'est dangereux.

- Je sais.

- Euh… Alors… Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? demanda le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, perplexe.

- Je suis inquiète, Luffy.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il vit que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes qu'elle contenait difficilement. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter et elle se précipita dans ses bras, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Le jeune homme, gêné, lui tapota le dos en regardant autour de lui. Il ne remarqua pas Tifille qui les observait, l'air très intéressé.

- Vivi, t'as pas à avoir peur, on va te protéger.

- J'ai peur pour mon père Luffy, dit la jeune femme en le regardant. J'ai un horrible pressentiment, je pense qu'il va lui arriver malheur. Dire qu'il ne sait même pas où je suis… il doit penser que je me suis enfuie et que je lui en veux.

- Ah…

- Il est sûrement mort d'inquiétude. Il pense peut-être que je suis morte… Je suis une fille indigne, gémit-elle.

- Mais non, mais non, bredouilla le cow-boy, de plus en plus gêné.

Finalement elle se reprit et réussit à se calmer. Elle essuya ses yeux du dos d'une main et s'écarta du jeune homme avant de lui faire un sourire tremblotant.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller comme ça, je réagis comme une idiote…

- Non mais c'est rien t'inquiète… Je ferai sécher ma chemise, ajouta-t-il en constant qu'elle était trempée des larmes de Vivi.

- Merci Luffy, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler, je me sens mieux.

- Bah si je peux me rendre utile…

Il s'interrompit en sentant quelqu'un fouiller dans une poche de son manteau. Il voulut attraper le coupable mais Tifille était glissante comme une anguille.

- Brille, dit-elle en montrant le collier de Nami.

- Redonne-moi ça tout de suite ! s'énerva le cow-boy.

- Joli.

- Je sais que c'est joli je l'aurais pas acheté autrement, maintenant rends-le moi.

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, Tifille le donna à Vivi qui le regarda.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te balades avec un collier dans ta poche ? demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

- Méheu… C'est… C'est un cadeau, se défendit Luffy, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Oh… Un cadeau… Pour qui ? demanda Vivi avec un petit sourire.

- …, répondit le jeune homme en regardant fixement le bout de ses bottes.

- Ce ne serait pas pour une certaine jeune femme rousse de ma connaissance ?

Le pauvre Luffy faisait vraiment pitié. Il avait enlevé son chapeau et le tournait entre ses mains, de plus en plus gêné.

- C'est pour Nami, avoua-t-il finalement.

- Et tu le gardes dans ta poche parce que…

- J'ose pas lui offrir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Vivi, sincèrement surprise.

- J'ai peur qu'elle m'engueule… Ou qu'il lui plaise pas.

La jeune femme le regarda, de plus en plus surprise. Il lui faisait un peu pitié, il avait vraiment l'air malheureux. Finalement Luffy lui expliqua toute l'histoire, de l'arnaque de Magpie à leur dispute mémorable à Speakhand, en lui parlant aussi des cadeaux que Nami avait reçus de ses admirateurs et à côté desquels son petit collier faisait vraiment pâle figure.

Dans le même temps, Usopp et Chopper racontaient la même histoire à la rouquine.

- Alors il m'a acheté un collier ? demanda Nami, sincèrement émue. C'est…

- Gentil ? proposa Chopper.

- Mignon ? dit Usopp.

- Romantique ? murmurèrent-ils tous les deux avec un sourire béat.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas offert ? demanda la voleuse.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, hésitants.

- Allez, insista-t-elle. Dites-le moi.

- Il a peur que tu l'engueules, avoua finalement Chopper.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ca n'est pas mon genre !

Le regard que les deux autres posèrent sur elle était suffisamment éloquent.

- Bon d'accord… Mais alors, comme faire pour qu'il comprenne que je veux qu'il me l'offre ?

- Vas lui parler, dit Usopp.

- Et sois gentille et douce, ajouta Chopper.

- Gentille et douce, murmura Nami. Comment je fais ça ?

Finalement, après avoir soigneusement enregistré les instructions de ses amis, elle sortit du chariot en répétant ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Oh Luffy je suis contente de te voir, murmura-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Non, c'est nul. Humhum… Tu sais ces cadeaux que j'ai eus à Speakhand ça ne représentait rien, je m'en fiche… Non, ça il ne le croira jamais. Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle prit sur elle et se dirigea vers Luffy avant de s'arrêter, très pâle. Un peu plus loin, son ami et Vivi parlaient. Le jeune homme était rouge et semblait gêné. Vivi, elle souriait largement en tenant un collier dans ses mains et en l'admirant dans la lumière du soleil. Son collier. Cette garce tenait son collier. Luffy lui avait offert son collier.

Usopp et Chopper, qui se félicitaient mutuellement de leur nouveau rôle de cupidons, eurent la surprise de voir débouler une Nami furieuse dans le chariot.

- Vous ! rugit-elle. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Et arrêtez de jouer les entremetteurs, vous êtes nuls. Maintenant barrez-vous d'ici !

- Mais Nami…, commença Usopp avant de se prendre un livre en pleine figure.

- Dehors ! hurla la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

Chopper et Usopp sortirent aussi vite que possible du chariot, poursuivis par des cris et des objets lancés violemment. A l'intérieur, Nami serra les poings.

- Je la déteste ! Je la déteste ! Je la déteste ! cria-t-elle. Elle me le paiera, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard à faire peur.

* * *

_**Zoro**__ : Voilà qu'on va s'encombrer d'une gamine, flippante en plus la gamine…_

_**Vivi**__ : Du coup ça retarde notre arrivée à Py Town, j'espère que tout se passera bien._

_**Sanji**__ : Mais oui ma princesse, tout se passera à merveille, je serai là pour te protéger…_

_**Vivi**__ : Merci, mais je parlais de mon père…_

_**Zoro**__ : Face de paille, t'es nul…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh vous allez pas commencer à vous prendre la tête. Moi n'empêche que cette gamine je l'adore, elle vous à tous cernés d'un coup d'œil…_

_**Chopper**__ : Oui mais moi elle me fait peur, elle est presque aussi effrayante que Nami…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Mais t'inquiète pas Chopper, Elisha est une super auteure, je suis sûre qu'elle fera en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien… Par contre je confirme, avec Nami elles font la paire, aussi effrayantes l'une que l'autre._

_**Chopper**__ : Euh pourquoi Nami elle en veut à Vivi ?_

_**Nami**__ : Mais n'importe quoi je lui en veux pas, et je suis pas jalouse…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Personne a parlé de jalousie Nami, mais tu sais Chopper c'est juste que Vivi et Luffy passent pas mal de temps ensemble donc…_

_**Nami**__ : Et puis d'abord pourquoi c'est Vivi qui a le collier qui m'était destiné, hein ? Hein ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Euh ben j'en sais rien, bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je file moi, euh bon courage les garçons, on se retrouve vendredi prochain. A vendredi tout le monde._

_**Tous**__ : A vendredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre._

_**Luffy**__ : A vendredi, hey TiteNana t'oublieras pas d'amener de la viande, hein ?_

 _Petit clin d'œil, les amateurs reconnaîtront^^_


	20. Chap20: Tifille partie 2

_Oyé, oyé damoiselles, damoiseaux, voici le chapitre 20, avec une Tifille plus en forme que jamais et une scène qui ravira ces messieurs ^^._

_Merci pour reviews, et merci de nous être fidèles, nous espérons que notre histoire vous plaît toujours autant._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très, très bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Tifille (2ème partie)**

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle a dans son sac, cette gamine ? murmura Usopp en lançant un regard à l'enfant assise à l'arrière du chariot.

- Des animaux morts, répondit Zoro qui chevauchait près du chariot.

- Argh ! cria Chopper, monté en croupe derrière le chasseur de primes.

- C'est malin, tu pouvais pas la fermer ? pesta Nami en constatant que le petit renne s'était remis à trembler. Après le mal que j'ai eu pour le calmer…

Ils s'étaient remis en route depuis environ deux heures mais ça n'avait pas été sans mal. Avant de partir Tifille avait tenu à faire un câlin à la « peluche **trop** mignonne »… Mais la peluche en question n'était pas d'accord. S'en était suivi une scène d'anthologie où Zoro et Luffy avait poursuivi Chopper, sous sa forme de renne, pour l'attraper et l'amener à la gamine qui refusait de monter dans le chariot.

- Mais pourquoi vous l'attrapez pas, elle ? avait protesté Chopper en courant. Vous n'avez qu'à la balancer dans le chariot…

- Pas question qu'on la touche, elle fait trop peur, avait répondu Luffy en forçant l'allure.

- Et c'est pas ton cas, avait ajouté Zoro en l'imitant.

Mais Chopper courait beaucoup plus vite qu'eux et au bout d'un quart d'heure à tourner en rond, les nerfs des jeunes hommes avaient commencé à lâcher.

- Putain c'est quand vous voulez que vous nous filez un coup de main ! avait rugi Zoro en regardant ses amis qui étaient comme au spectacle.

- Pas question c'est beaucoup trop drôle de vous regarder faire, avait répondu Sanji.

- Ta gueule toi, plein de puces.

- Mais non c'est pas vrai j'en ai pas ! avait protesté le cuisinier avant de se mettre à se gratter furieusement le cuir chevelu. Argh !

Finalement c'est Tifille elle-même qui avait trouvé la solution. Elle avait tiré Usopp par la manche et lui avait montré une corde qu'elle avait trouvée dans le chariot.

- Hey, la gamine a eu une bonne idée…

Il avait lancé la corde à Luffy qui l'avait nouée en lasso et, aussitôt, il l'avait adroitement lancée sur Chopper, l'attrapant par l'un de ses bois et le faisant tomber au sol. Mais le renne n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il s'était mis à ruer et à se débattre comme un beau diable, terrifié en entendant le rire dérangeant de Tifille.

Au final Zoro et Luffy s'étaient mis à deux pour le maîtriser et ils avaient ramené leur ami saucissonné par la corde.

- Traîtres ! avait crié Chopper, les larmes aux yeux.

- Désolé mon vieux mais si elle n'a pas son câlin on va rester coincés ici… avec elle, avait répondu Luffy.

- Dis-toi que tu te sacrifies pour le groupe, avait ajouté le chasseur de primes.

- Alors c'est ça avoir des amis ? avait marmonné le renne. Tu parles d'une arnaque…

Un long frisson parcourut son corps quand Chopper repensa à cette scène. Il gémit en s'accrochant un peu plus à Zoro.

- Non mais je plaisantais, dit le chasseur de primes, un peu gêné. Ce sont ses peluches qu'elle a dans ce sac, elle l'a dit à Vivi.

Le renne se calma un peu en entendant ça alors que Nami se renfrognait, comme à chaque fois qu'on prononçait le nom de la fille de Py Town. Au départ Vivi voyageait dans le chariot avec elle, Usopp et Tifille, mais la situation entre les deux jeunes femmes avait tellement dégénéré qu'elle voyageait maintenant sur Mandarine, avec Luffy.

- Cette garce, murmura Nami en serrant les poings.

- Tu dis ? demanda Usopp en se tournant vers elle.

- Lâche-moi, toi.

Le conteur pâlit et s'écarta le plus possible de son amie, ce qui n'était pas simple vu l'espace plus que réduit. Zoro fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Ne pose pas de question, lui souffla Chopper.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Vivi avec son collier, l'aversion et la jalousie que Nami ressentaient pour elle s'étaient carrément changées en rage. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche sans que la voleuse se moque d'elle, lui réponde sèchement ou l'envoie carrément sur les roses. Vivi avait un caractère assez doux et conciliant, mais au bout d'un moment elle s'était mise à répondre sur le même ton et il avait fallu les séparer pour éviter que ça ne tourne au drame.

Sanji et Luffy avaient dû les séparer, la mort dans l'âme pour le cuisinier qui espérait bien assister à un combat entre les deux jeunes femmes. Le cow-boy, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Nami. Elle n'était pas particulièrement douce à l'accoutumée, et il l'avait déjà vue se comporter en peste, mais là… Il ne la reconnaissait plus.

Le voyage se passait donc dans une ambiance plus que pesante, et tout le groupe en souffrait. Seule Tifille observait tout ça avec un sourire réjoui.

Soudain Chopper se redressa sur la selle et se mit à humer l'air, tendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Usopp.

- Je ne sais pas trop mais… J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas seuls…

Ils traversaient à ce moment un défilé entre deux montagnes. Le canyon était étroit et le sol était couvert de boue. Les chevaux et le chariot avançaient lentement. Zoro se tenait sur ses gardes. C'était le lieu idéal pour une embuscade.

- Hey plein de puces…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! gémit le cuisinier en se retenant de se gratter.

- Chopper pense qu'on n'est pas seuls dans le coin. Ouvre l'œil…

- Kyahahahaha !

Les chevaux se cabrèrent en entendant ce rire purement diabolique retentir, encore amplifié par l'écho à l'intérieur du défilé rocheux. Les jeunes gens relevèrent la tête.

- Bunny ! cria Luffy. Encore toi !

- Baggy ! hurla l'intéressé. C'est pas compliqué à retenir, crétin de cow-boy !

Le clown les regardait du haut de la falaise. Son nez était encore plus rouge que d'habitude après avoir gelé dans les montagnes rocheuses et il avait une allure pitoyable. Très amaigri, ses cheveux longs qu'il avait attachés en queue de cheval avaient blanchis mais étaient toujours aussi sales… Son éternel costume de bagnard avait également bien souffert, il ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, comme son maquillage.

- C'est moi où il est de plus en plus miteux ? demanda Sanji.

- Tu t'es vu toi ? On voit tes puces d'ici ! rugit le clown.

- …, gémit le blond, mort de honte.

- Descends de là si t'es un homme ! cria Luffy.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Il siffla et aussitôt ce fut le chaos. Des hommes habillés en tenue de camouflage, de la même couleur que la roche, surgirent de nulle part. Certains étaient cachés près de rochers, se confondant avec eux. D'autres descendaient en rappel le long des falaises. Certains étaient même cachés dans la boue, respirant avec des petites branches creuses.

- Mais qui sont ces gens ? cria Vivi en s'agrippant à la taille de Luffy alors que Mandarine se cabrait.

- Ce sont les terribles Sleppy boys, les as du camouflage ! cria Baggy avant de refaire son rire dément. Les hommes du grand Baggy ! Tu m'as trop humilié Chapeau de paille. Tu vas payer.

L'un de ses hommes lui tendit une corde et il commença lui aussi la descente en rappel, quoique moins rapidement que ses hommes. Les Sleepy boys avaient sorti leurs armes.

- Vivi, Nami ! cria Luffy. Restez dans le chariot avec Tifille.

- Tifille… Elle a disparue, dirent les deux jeunes femmes en regardant dans le chariot.

- Usopp tu restes avec elles. Chopper, cherche la gamine.

Zoro, Sanji et Luffy se jetèrent dans la bataille. Mais ils étaient clairement en sous-nombre. Usopp, derrière le chariot, arma sa carabine et commença à faire le ménage parmi leurs ennemis. Vivi et Nami étaient près de lui et fouillaient le canyon des yeux, cherchant Tifille.

Plusieurs bandits cherchèrent à attraper les chevaux laissés seuls mais, suivant l'exemple de Bailey, ceux-ci ruèrent et les hommes laissèrent tomber après quelques nez cassés. La gamine, qui se cachait près d'eux, toujours avec son sac de peluches, leva les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Bailey, le cheval de Zoro. Quelque chose passa entre eux.

- Fais peur cheval, se contenta de dire l'enfant avant de s'aventurer plus loin, inconsciente du danger.

- Elle est là ! cria Nami en la montrant. Il faut aller la chercher.

- Nami attention, hurla Vivi.

L'un des Sleepy Boys, qui avait repéré Usopp, apparut soudain derrière eux pour en finir avec le tireur. Vivi chercha une arme mais Nami, plus rapide, saisit le revolver qu'elle cachait dans sa bottine et abattit l'homme à bout portant.

- Merci Nami, dit Usopp, livide.

- Je te couvre, continue à tirer. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle sèchement en regardant Vivi, rends-toi un peu utile ou retourne dans le chariot.

Le jeune femme aux cheveux bleus accusa le coup et serra les dents sans répondre. La voleuse ne le remarqua pas, elle s'était retournée vers la bataille qui faisait rage. La gamine avait disparue.

- C'est pas vrai, pesta-t-elle. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

C'est exactement la question que se posait Chopper alors qu'il cherchait la petite fille au milieu des combattants. Il avait repris son apparence de « peluche » espérant attirer l'enfant et se faire moins remarquer. Mais tout d'un coup quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'un de ses bois.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, dit un des Sleepy boys en le forçant à se retourner. Ah mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Chopper. Un raton laveur ?

- Un renne ! cria l'intéressé en montrant ses bois.

- T'es rien qu'une saleté de monstre qui parle, lança l'homme avec une grimace de dégout.

Les larmes aux yeux, Chopper voulut protester mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'homme poussa un cri et s'écroula. Le renne releva les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Méchant monsieur, gronda Tifille, grimpée sur un rocher et tenant une énorme pierre tâchée de sang à bout de bras. Peluche pas monstre. Peluche **trop** mignonne.

Elle fit ce qui devait être un sourire rassurant à Chopper et lâcha la pierre qui avait eu raison de son ennemi avant de repartir, alors que le renne restait tétanisé.

Autour de lui, le combat faisait rage. Luffy, Sanji et Zoro étaient beaucoup plus forts mais les Sleepy boys étaient nombreux et, surtout, ils sortaient toujours de nulle part, comme des fantômes.

- 11… 12…, comptait Zoro.

- Moi j'en suis à 14, fanfaronna Sanji.

- Mais toi il te suffit de leur balancer tes puces pour les terrasser.

- Enfoiré ! cria le cuisinier en faisant mine de se jeter sur son ami.

- C'est pas le moment, les interrompit Luffy en tentant de recharger son revolver.

- Ces hommes sont vraiment terribles, commenta Vivi en regardant le combat.

- Mais non ils sont nuls comparés à Luffy et aux deux autres, rétorqua Nami. Si tu n'as pas confiance en eux pour se débarrasser de ces ploucs, ça n'est même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à Py Town.

- Mais c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit…

- Ouais tu parles… Espèce d'hypocrite.

- Nami ça suffit, cria Vivi en l'attrapant par le bras pour la forcer à se retourner.

Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face, aussi en colère l'une que l'autre maintenant. Usopp, sentant que ça allait mal tourner, tenta d'attirer l'attention de Luffy.

- Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème…, commença la fille de Py Town.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne sais pas ? Réfléchis bien, la coupa Nami d'une voix d'où suintait le sarcasme.

- J'en ai assez, je veux bien être gentille mais il y a des limites.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu es un boulet incapable de te débrouiller toute seule. Quand c'est pas Igaram, c'est Luffy qui doit te materner… Tu es nulle ma pauvre fille.

- Nami je vais être obligée de te faire mal, gronda Vivi en remontant ses manches.

- Comme à Speakhand tu veux dire ? Ah bah non c'est moi qui t'aie mis une raclée, c'est vrai.

La gifle partit avant qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir. Nami resta la bouche ouverte, une marque rouge fleurissant sur sa joue. Usopp faisait maintenant des signaux désespérés à Luffy mais le cow-boy ne voyait rien, il était aux prises avec deux ennemis.

- Hey il paraît qu'il y a deux filles qui se battent là-bas, lança soudain l'un des Sleepy boys.

- Hein ?

Les regards commencèrent à timidement converger vers le chariot. Usopp, désespéré par la tournure des évènements, opéra un repli stratégique du côté des chevaux.

- Tu l'as cherché, dit Vivi, un peu calmée. Tu m'y as forcée et… Aïe !

Nami venait de saisir une grande poignée de ses cheveux et de tirer dessus le plus fort possible.

- Sale garce ! cria la rouquine.

- T'es cinglée ? protesta Vivi en la poussant violemment.

Nami recula de quelques pas et manqua tomber. Elle se reprit _in-extremis_ et avec un cri de rage se précipita vers Vivi et la poussa de toutes ses forces. Les filles reculèrent hors de l'abri protecteur du chariot et, emportées par leur élan, tombèrent dans une énorme flaque de boue.

Les Sleepy boys, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, regardaient le spectacle, incapables d'en détacher les yeux maintenant, complètement hypnotisés. Ils continuaient à agiter leurs armes pour la forme malgré les hurlements de Baggy, presqu'arrivé au pied de la falaise malgré sa lenteur (et son vertige).

- Pétasse ! hurla Nami en plongeant la tête de Vivi dans la boue.

- Sorcière ! répliqua l'autre en la faisant tomber en arrière et en se jetant sur elle.

Les deux filles roulèrent plusieurs fois sur le sol en se tirant les cheveux et en se balançant des claques. Finalement Nami se retrouva à califourchon sur Vivi et commença à la griffer.

- Sanji ! hurla Chopper en voyant le cuisinier tomber en syncope sur le sol.

- Oh la vache, murmuraient les Sleepy boys, de grands sourires illuminant leurs visages.

Zoro et Luffy échangèrent un regard et, aidés d'Usopp de là où il était, ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs adversaires, un à un, sans qu'ils comprennent ce qui leur arrivait.

- Non ! hurla Baggy en voyant ça.

Il s'était encore fait battre. C'était insupportable. Il regarda autour de lui et avisa une petite fille bizarre qui s'accrochait à un grand sac en toile. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans. Au moins il n'aurait pas perdu sa journée.

- Donne-moi ça toi ! dit-il en arrachant le sac des mains de Tifille. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces saloperies ? ajouta-t-il en sortant une vieille peluche miteuse et à moitié déchirée du sac.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, menaçant, et le clown pâlit. La petite fille le fixait avec un regard de bête féroce. Elle lui sauta soudain dessus et planta ses dents dans son bras.

- Argh ! Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il en secouant le bras auquel Tifille s'accrochait comme un chien affamé à un os. Aaaargh !

Il tenta de reculer mais glissa dans une flaque de boue. Il tomba en arrière et son crâne heurta une grosse pierre. Il perdit connaissance aussitôt. Tifille, elle, lâcha enfin son bras et se releva avant de lui donner un coup de pied.

- Méchant clown.

Elle récupéra son sac de peluches et rejoignit les autres. Leurs ennemis avaient été vaincus, mais le plus dur s'annonçait. Calmer les filles.

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment de la zone de combat et écarquillèrent les yeux. Nami et Vivi, entièrement couvertes de boues, se battaient comme des furies, en s'insultant.

- C'est horrible ! cria Chopper.

- Oh oui, renchérit Usopp en penchant la tête, un vague sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Horrible, approuva Luffy en s'éventant avec son chapeau.

- Fais chaud où c'est moi ? lança Zoro en s'épongeant le front.

- Les gars…, murmura Sanji en reprenant conscience et en s'asseyant. Qu'est-ce que…

Les trois hommes ouvrirent la bouche, leur mâchoire prête à se détacher.

- Sale garce ! cria Nami en s'accrochant à la robe de Vivi.

Un bruit caractéristique de tissu qui se déchire se fit entendre, prenant de l'ampleur avec l'écho du canyon. La fille de Py Town, vit son jupon disparaître, jeté au loin par Nami.

- Tu vas voir, lança-t-elle en s'accrochant au plastron de la robe de la rousse et en tirant de toutes ses forces.

La voleuse se retrouva avec la moitié supérieure de sa robe éventré et, avec un cri de rage, elle se jeta sur Vivi.

- Argh, croassa Sanji avant de retomber dans les pommes.

- Il faut les arrêter, cria Chopper. Non ! Sanji ! Un docteur, vite !

- C'est toi, répondirent les autres à l'unisson.

- Ah oui. Mais faites quelque chose !

- On fait quelque chose, protesta mollement Usopp, le regard embué.

- Ouais… Hum… Hey les filles, dit Luffy d'une voix mal assurée, arrêtez de vous battre c'est… Euh…

- Magnifique ? proposa Zoro.

- Ouais…

- Arrêtez ça les filles ! hurla Chopper. Vous ne devez pas vous battre ! Stopmmph…, tenta-t-il de dire malgré la main d'Usopp qui le bâillonnait.

Les gars, des sourires béats placardés sur le visage, regardaient les deux jeunes filles, maintenant en tenue légère et toujours couvertes de boue, qui se faisaient face.

- Vous croyez qu'elles vont aussi arracher ces vêtements-là ? demanda le chasseur de primes en montrant leurs dessous, plein d'espoir.

- Ouais…, se contentèrent de répondre les deux autres, des étoiles plein les yeux et desserrant le col de leur chemise.

- Franchement des filles dans un groupe c'est… Euh…, dit Zoro.

- Génial ?

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux tellement ? lança Vivi.

- Je te déteste…

- Juste comme ça ? Sans raison ?

- …, répondit Nami avant de se jeter sur elle, toutes griffes dehors.

Vivi l'évita de justesse.

- Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour ce qui s'est passé à Speakhand.

- Je m'en fous de ça, cria Nami, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Il t'a donné mon collier, murmura la voleuse.

- Quoi ?

Nami profita de la surprise de Vivi pour se jeter sur elle de nouveau. Elles roulèrent sur le sol mais cette fois la fille de Py Town eut le dessus et se retrouva à califourchon sur son adversaire, la bloquant au sol.

- Les gars vous saignez du nez, commenta Chopper, dépité par l'attitude des humains.

Nami tenta de se redresser mais sans succès, Vivi avait de la poigne.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux à ce point ?

- Il t'a donné le collier, c'était mon collier, gronda la rouquine. Il est à moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me le voler.

- Tu parles toujours du collier ou de Luffy ? demanda Vivi avec un sourire en coin, en se penchant vers son adversaire.

Pour toute réponse Nami se tordit le cou et réussit à lui mettre un violent coup de tête. Vivi hurla en se tenant le nez et lâcha la voleuse. Elles se remirent debout.

- Tu n'es qu'une salope, une pétasse, une…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il ne m'a pas offert ton collier, il me l'a juste montré.

- C'est ça…

- Je te le jure, il m'a demandé des conseils parce qu'il a peur de te l'offrir !

Nami la regarda, sa colère tombant d'un coup.

- Quoi ?

- Il a peur que tu l'engueules, dit Vivi en reprenant son souffle.

- Je… Tu veux dire… Je lui fais si peur que ça ? demanda la rousse, troublée.

- Bah tu peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir…

La voleuse gémit et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

- C'est ma faute tout ça, j'ai été horrible avec lui à Speakhand, et depuis que tu es avec nous c'est encore pire… Il doit me détester, ou me prendre pour une fille horrible, ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants.

- Bah…

- Vivi qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Déjà je pense qu'on pourrait faire la paix, répondit celle-ci en secouant la tête. Et ensuite, il faudrait que tu l'amènes à te l'offrir. Je t'expliquerai…

Les deux jeunes femmes complètement calmées maintenant se regardèrent en souriant. Elles n'étaient pas belles à voir. Couvertes de boue, ce qui permettait au moins de cacher les ecchymoses qui recouvraient leurs visages, elles étaient plus qu'indécentes…

- Tu verrais ta tête, marmonna Nami en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

- C'est le même que la tienne je te signale, répondit Vivi en éclatant de rire elle aussi. Mais je crois qu'il y en a qui trouvent ça à leur goût.

Elle désigna leurs amis qui les observaient, écarlates et la bouche grande ouverte depuis dix minutes, et les deux jeunes femmes furent prises d'un énorme fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? Elles ne se battent plus ? dit Usopp déçu.

- On dirait qu'elles sont mortes de rire, répondit Luffy.

- C'est con une fille, commenta Zoro.

- Les gars ? marmonna Sanji en se réveillant et en tentant de se redresser.

Les filles, de plus en plus hilares, se tombèrent soudain dans les bras l'une de l'autre en s'excusant mutuellement. Quand ils les virent ainsi en petite tenue, couvertes de boues et enlacées, les quatre garçons se mirent à saigner du nez de concert et tombèrent sur le sol, inconscients, sous les yeux désespérés de Chopper.

- Les humains sont vraiment crétins…

**oOo**

Sanji était allongé dans le chariot qui avançait lentement, toujours inconscient malgré les soins de Chopper. Vivi, qui s'en voulait, assistait le renne et prenait soin du cuisinier qui affichait un sourire béat même dans cette situation. Zoro chevauchait près du chariot, prenant les paris avec Usopp.

- Je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera jamais, dit le chasseur de primes, du coton dans les narines.

- Meuh non, il va vite se remettre, il en a vu d'autres, répondit Usopp, dans le même état.

- Quel con quand même, se mettre dans un état pareil pour deux gonzesses qui se roulent dans la boue…

- Je te signale que t'étais pas beau à voir quand tu t'es réveillé, fit remarquer le conteur. Et puis tu devrais éviter le mot… « Gonzesse », murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah c'est moche déjà. Mais surtout y a la petite qui est assise juste à côté de moi quand même…

Ils tournèrent la tête et croisèrent le regard de Tifille qui les fixait, passionnée par leur conversation. Les deux jeunes hommes détournèrent les yeux en toussotant, soudain gênés.

- Hum… Tu sais ce qui lui a pris à la rouquine ? demanda finalement Zoro pour changer de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah d'habitude elle grogne dès qu'on veut la faire descendre du chariot et là c'est elle qui était volontaire pour monter le cheval de Plein de puces.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, murmura Usopp, fatigué.

- Tu rigoles ? Bah en tout cas c'est bizarre… Surtout qu'elle a pas l'air super à l'aise, tu l'as vue elle est toute raide…

- C'est normal elle doit avoir mal partout après son… explication avec Vivi.

- Faut dire qu'elles se sont mis une belle peignée, ricana Zoro. Elle a du chien cette voleuse quand même.

A l'avant de leur petit convoi, Nami retint un soupir d'agacement. Depuis deux heures qu'ils étaient repartis du canyon elle devait voyager sur Casanova malgré les courbatures terribles qu'elle ressentait. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, c'était une vraie torture. Mais ça n'était pas le pire.

Ca faisait surtout deux heures qu'elle tentait de reconquérir le terrain perdu avec Luffy, sans grand succès. Le jeune homme était particulièrement bouché… Elle avait d'abord commencé le plus subtilement possible, mais elle avait rapidement abandonné cette méthode, Luffy se révélant imperméable à toute forme de sous-entendus.

Elle avait beaucoup souri, parlé d'une voix douce, suave. Elle avait papillonné des cils. Mais rien, il la regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension, voire même d'inquiétude.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Non, décidément, rien n'était simple avec lui.

- Luffy, dit-elle soudain en le regardant. Je voulais m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Depuis qu'on est arrivés à Speakhand j'ai été… Comment dire… Une peste.

- Mouais.

- Euh…

Nami tiqua. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la défende. « Non Nami, c'est moi qui aie été en dessous de tout, ne dis pas ça… ». Mais apparemment elle s'était royalement plantée.

- Donc je disais que je me suis mal conduit avec toi… Je n'ai vraiment pas été gentille, et puis après tout ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute si tu as perdu l'argent…

Là ça lui faisait mal, ça lui écorchait littéralement la bouche de dire ça. Evidemment que c'était sa faute. Mais si la réconciliation était à ce prix…

- Et puis ensuite quand les faux chercheurs d'or m'ont enlevée tu es venu à mon secours, comme toujours, et je ne t'ai même pas remercié… Alors voilà, merci pour ça. Et pardon d'avoir été aussi nulle.

- C'est pas vraiment à moi que tu devrais présenter des excuses, répondit finalement Luffy en haussant les épaules. Moi je sais que tu as un sale caractère.

- Quoi ? lâcha Nami avant de se contenir, très difficilement.

- C'est surtout avec Vivi que tu as été méchante, poursuivit-il.

- Oh… Oui, tu n'as pas tort mais on s'est déjà expliquées et on est réconciliées.

- Ah bah alors c'est réglé, on va pas épiloguer là-dessus, c'est oublié, conclut-il en s'étirant sur sa selle.

C'est réglé ? Pourtant Nami avait de plus en plus l'impression de ramer… Un long silence s'installa alors que la rousse cherchait comment relancer la conversation, et surtout comment l'orienter sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

A l'arrière, Vivi avait rejoint Usopp et Zoro et tous les trois observaient la scène.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils se disent ? demanda le chasseur de primes.

- Non mais elle a l'air de fatiguer, répondit son ami.

- Elle est en pleine opération « reconquête », indiqua Vivi avec un sourire.

- Reconquête de quoi ? demandèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

- Laissez tomber.

- Bah en tout cas ça n'a pas l'air simple, commenta Usopp.

Elle allait lui parler de colliers. Ca allait forcément faire tilt dans son esprit. C'était sa dernière chance.

- Il faudrait que je vende les bijoux qu'on m'a offerts à Speakhand, dit Nami, l'air de rien. Surtout l'énorme collier…

- Tu ne la gardes pas ?

Bien, elle avait réussi à capter l'attention du cow-boy. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

- Non, je n'y tiens pas du tout, répondit-elle en prenant un air blasé. Tu sais, les cadeaux qui comptent vraiment ce sont ceux qui viennent du cœur.

- Il venait pas du cœur celui qu'on t'a offert pour ton numéro ?

- Non, je ne crois pas…

- Oh. Mais pourquoi tu les vends ? Tu pourrais les garder quand même.

- Et bien ça nous fera un peu d'argent, répondit Nami. Et puis de toute façon il ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

Un mensonge pareil… Elle aurait dû croiser tous les doigts pour le faire passer celui-là.

- Tu rigoles ? dit Luffy en la regardant. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il te plaisait vachement quand tu me l'as montré la première fois.

- Euh… Oui, c'est parce qu'il brillait et… Enfin… Non mais moi tu sais je préfère les choses plus discrètes… Et puis je te l'ai dit…

Pas croyable. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer là. Ca n'aurait pas dû être si difficile, il aurait déjà dû comprendre…

- Ce n'est pas comme si la personne qui me l'avait offert était importante pour moi… Tu comprends ? Je préfèrerais mille fois recevoir un bijou d'une personne que j'aime.

Là. C'était dit. S'il ne comprenait pas…

- Ah oui c'est sûr que ça doit être mieux, répondit laconiquement le cow-boy alors que son amie avait envie de hurler. Dis, c'est pas une ville là-bas ? ajouta-t-il en se mettant debout sur ses étriers, une main en visière.

- Si, on dirait bien marmonna la rousse avant de se tourner vers Vivi et de faire un geste d'impuissance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Usopp.

- Chapeau bouché, commenta Tifille avec un air vaguement méprisant.

- Tu l'as dit, approuva Vivi en soupirant.

Le groupe entra finalement dans la petite ville de Plush Town. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage, Nami et Vivi attiraient franchement l'attention avec leurs visages et leurs cheveux couverts de boue. A peine arrivées, elles bondirent dans la seule auberge pour pouvoir se laver, laissant les garçons s'occuper de Tifille.

- Elles vont où les filles ? demanda Luffy.

- Elles vont prendre un bain, répondit Chopper.

- Quoi ?

Ces paroles avaient percé la brumé d'inconscience dans laquelle nageait Sanji.

- Hey ! Ne bouge pas ! s'alarma le renne.

- Désolé Chopper mais il y a des urgences dans la vie.

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Et bah deux magnifiques jeunes femmes qui prennent un bain ensemble c'est une urgence de la vie, répondit le cuisinier avant de se précipiter vers l'auberge.

- Mais elles ne vont pas prendre de bain ensemble, murmura le petit renne. Les humains sont vraiment… Pfff.

- Hey Chopper ! appela Luffy. Tu viens avec nous ? On va voir si quelqu'un connaît la gamine.

Le renne, qui avait repris sa forme « humaine » en arrivant en ville, courut jusqu'à son ami et, avec Zoro, Usopp et Tifille, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du shérif. Sur leur passage, les gens devenaient pâles et détournaient les yeux avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces gens ? demanda Usopp.

- Zoro arrête.

- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait, répondit le chasseur de primes en se tournant vers Luffy.

- Bah tu dois leur faire peur pour qu'ils tirent cette tronche en nous voyant…

- Pauvre con, marmonna l'intéressé.

Ils durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, personne n'était disposé à les renseigner, ils s'enfuyaient dès qu'ils essayaient de leur parler, et le shérif n'était pas là. Finalement, déçus, les garçons et l'enfant revinrent au chariot.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanji ? demanda Luffy en regardant le cuisinier.

Le jeune homme était assis sur le sol, contre le chariot, les genoux remontés contre son torse. Il tremblait, le regard étrangement fixe.

- Il a appris à ses dépens que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, répondit Vivi en riant.

- Sale voyeur…

- Hein ?

Les filles leur expliquèrent qu'il avait tenté de les épier dans leur bain en regardant par le trou de la serrure, mais il s'était trompé de chambre et avait à la place eut une vue parfaite d'une très vieille femme…

- Et ça l'a mis dans cet état là ?

- C'était vraiment une très, très vieille femme, dit Vivi.

- La nature est cruelle, murmura la cuisinier en frissonnant.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, vous avez retrouvé ses parents ? lança Nami avant de se reprendre. Hum… Je veux dire… Luffy, reprit-elle d'une voix très douce, est-ce que par hasard vous auriez eu le temps de vous occuper de ce… petit problème ?

Les garçons se regardèrent, surpris… Elle était vraiment bizarre.

- Euh… On a cherché mais Zoro faisait peur à tout le monde et personne ne voulait nous répondre, répondit le cow-boy.

- Mais lâche-moi j'y suis pour rien !

- Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir la garder avec nous ? s'inquiéta Chopper, repensant avec inquiétude au regard de Tifille quand elle avait voulu lui faire un câlin.

La petite fille les regardait, étrangement silencieuse, toujours accrochée à son sac de peluches. Soudain elle se leva et se posta face à eux.

- Chez moi ici, leur dit-elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Evidemment qu'elle est sûre, dit Nami, bon allez on y va…

- Merci, la coupa Tifille. Trop mignon, Chapeau, Plein de Puces, Trouillard, Fais peur, Beaux cheveux, Nami…

- Attends, tu connais mon prénom ? s'étonna la rouquine, étrangement émue.

- 'revoir ! se contenta de dire la petite en commença à s'éloigner, traînant son sac derrière elle.

Les jeunes gens la regardèrent, un peu tristes de la voir partir finalement. Ils s'étaient habitués à sa présence, et elle les avait bien aidés contre Baggy et ses hommes…

- Elle était sympa cette gamine finalement.

- Ouais, elle va me manquer je pense.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi on la trouvait pénible.

A ce moment Tifille se retourna vers eux comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

- Chapeau ! Nami veut tu lui donnes le collier !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles elle s'éloigna définitivement. Luffy et Nami avaient arrêté de respirer et tous les autres s'étaient tournés vers eux.

- Quel collier ? demandèrent Zoro et Sanji.

- Tu lui as toujours pas offert ? s'étonnèrent Usopp et Chopper.

- Ohlala, se contenta de dire Vivi en secouant la tête.

- Stop ! protesta le cuisinier en regardant tour à tour Nami et Luffy. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Quel collier ? Pourquoi un collier ? Qui doit offrir quoi à qui ? Je voudrais bien qu'on m'explique ! glapit-il finalement.

Mis au pied du mur, Luffy ne pouvait plus reculer. Il sentait le poids du collier dans sa poche. Lui qui le gardait pour une occasion particulière, espérant que ce serait un moment romantique avec Nami… Il sortit le bijou de sa poche et le tendit à son amie, très gêné.

- Tiens euh… C'est pour toi… C'est juste… Enfin, tu vois quoi… C'est un collier, enfin…

- Merci, répondit Nami, aussi mal à l'aise que lui que ça se passe devant tout le monde.

Elle avait répété ce qu'elle allait lui dire dans son esprit, ça devait être romantique et émouvant, un souvenir qu'ils chériraient toute leur vie.

- Il est euh… Très beau… J'aime bien… Merci… Enfin je veux dire… Voilà quoi.

Pitoyable. Elle l'attacha aussitôt autour de son cou et le cow-boy sourit en constatant que le vendeur n'avait pas menti sur tout. Le collier lui allait vraiment à merveille, il était fait pour elle.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama Usopp. Tout ça pour ça ? Aïeuh Nami ! protesta le conteur en se frottant le crâne.

- Je… Pourquoi Luffy offre un collier à Nami ? demanda Sanji qui n'avait rien suivi. Hein ? Dites ?

- Laisse tomber, tu vas te faire du mal…

Tout le monde retourna au chariot en commentant ce qui venait de se passer. Luffy, rouge comme une pivoine, allait les rejoindre quand il sentit qu'on le retenait par la main. Il se retourna et Nami le serra dans ses bras, juste un instant.

- Il me plaît vraiment, merci Luffy.

Puis elle se détacha de lui et rejoignit Vivi qui les observait en souriant. Le cow-boy resta immobile quelques instants, savourant ce moment, avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis, rabattant son chapeau sur sa tête pour cacher son expression réjouie. Ils se remirent rapidement en route, désireux de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux, ce qui n'était pas simple avec Nami et Vivi qui arboraient toutes les deux des bleus et des bosses sur le visage. Et c'est finalement dans une ambiance beaucoup plus sereine qu'ils reprirent la route de Py Town.

**oOo**

Tifille était assise sur les marches du saloon, attendant sans savoir quoi. Elle observait les allées et venues des gens qui évitaient soigneusement de croiser son regard. Ils connaissaient tous cette étrange gamine et ses obsessions. Mais au moins quand elle était dans le coin les animaux errants se tenaient à carreau, la plupart fuyaient même la ville. Sa réputation la précédait.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant la porte battante du saloon grincer. Un homme roux, l'ancien prospecteur qui avait volé Magpie, en sortit prudemment en regardant partout autour de lui. Finalement, rassuré, il s'assit sur les marches et posa sa lourde valise entre lui et Tifille.

- Oh la vache c'est pas passé loin, le psychopathe aux cheveux verts a bien failli me voir, dit-il en parlant tout seul. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Miss Wednesday était avec eux ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être prisonnière pourtant… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi ? demanda-t-il en remarquant enfin la fillette.

Celle-ci se contenta de fouiller dans son sac et en sortit une peluche miteuse, à laquelle il manquait un œil.

- Canard ! lança-t-elle en la tendant à l'homme. Coin-coin.

- Ah d'accord t'es neuneu en fait, comprit son voisin. Tiens, dit-il en ouvrant la valise et en prenant un billet, prends-ça et vas t'acheter une peluche neuve. Allez, tire-toi d'ici, petite fille.

Il se releva et s'étira lorsque quelqu'un le héla de l'intérieur du saloon. Il s'approcha de la porte et éclata de rire.

- Non je payerai pas une tournée de plus bande de pochtrons ! cria-t-il en riant avant de revenir sur les marches. Bon allez, j'y vais. Euh… Elle est où ?

Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait les marches où, quelques instants plus tôt, se tenaient la gamine et sa valise. A la place ne restait plus que le canard miteux.

- Oh merde…

* * *

_**Sanji**__ : Ce combat dans la boue c'était tout simplement fantastique…_

_**Usopp**__ : Oh oui, le rêve de tout homme…_

_**Zoro**__ : Deux gonzesses qui se battent, finalement ça a du bon des filles dans un groupe…_

_**Luffy**__ : Oui surtout si elles ne s'entendent pas…_

_**TiteNana**__ : Vous êtes des obsédés, y a pas à dire vous ne pensez qu'à ça…_

_Zoro__ : Ah oui et quand Luffy prenait son bain ? Vous n'avez pas regardé peut être ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : Ah non, jamais j'aurais osé. On est des filles bien nous, pas des obsédées…_

_**Zoro**__ : Mouais on va faire comme si je te croyais… N'empêche une tite bagarre, et un combat dans la boue dans la même journée, ça fait du bien… Plein de puces ça va tu t'en remets ?_

_**Sanji**__ : La ferme, face de cactus, mais je voulais les voir dans leur bain moi… Aaarrrgggghhhhh._

_**TiteNana**__ : Ca te fera les pieds, on n'a pas idée d'aller mater par le trou de la serrure. Mais dis-moi elle était comment la mamie ? Sexy ?_

_**Sanji**__ : Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh ça suffit arrête, arrête, c'est affreux, aaarrrggghhhh._

_**TiteNana**__ : Eh ben ça l'a traumatisé, hihihi. Dites-moi vous n'allez pas vous sentir seuls sans Tifille ?_

_**Chopper**__ : Euh franchement, non, elle me faisait peur._

_**TiteNana**__ : Peut-être mais elle a raison sur un point, t'es __**trop**__ mignon, et même Fredjs et Elisha le pensent…_

_**Chopper**__ : Mais euh, j'aime pas les compliments, crétine…_

_**Usopp**__ : Peut-être bien mais ton sourire dit le contraire. Mais dis-moi c'est quoi la suite des aventures ?_

_**TiteNana**__ : S-E-C-R-E-T. __Bon allez venez on va faire un tour, on va pas rester là jusqu'à vendredi prochain. Les gens je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à vendredi prochain._

_**Tous**__ : A vendredi prochain tout le monde…_


	21. Chap21: La ville aux chevaux partie 1

_Salut tout le monde, nous tenions à vous remercier pour vos reviews, que nous accueillons toujours avec un immense plaisir. Nous sommes également ravies que le chapitre 20 vous ait plu…Nous savions que le combat dans la boue ferait fureur, ces mecs tous les mêmes je vous jure niark niark niark, enfin tout ça pour vous remercier du fond du cœur._

_Maintenant nous vous laissons avec le chapitre 21 qui, nous l'espérons, vous plaira autant que le précédent. En tout cas nous on a bien ri…_

_Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : La ville aux chevaux (1ère partie)**

- Nami est-ce qu'on est encore loin de Py Town ? demanda Luffy qui chevauchait près du chariot.

- On est dix minutes plus près que la dernière fois que tu as posé la question, répondit la jeune femme avec un soupir fatigué.

- Ah… Mais ça me dit pas si on est bientôt arrivés ou pas ça. Alors, on va bientôt y arriver ?

- Merde mais t'es pire qu'un gosse, grogna Sanji. Arrête d'embêter Nami-chérie avec tes questions, tu verras bien quand on sera arrivés.

- De quoi j'me mêle ? grommela le cow-boy en boudant.

Vivi soupira. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils arrivent rapidement. Plus ils s'approchaient de Py Town et plus la tension montait. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji chevauchaient près du chariot et tous tentaient de passer le temps sans succès. Le seul qui ne semblait pas s'ennuyer c'était Usopp. Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était assis dans le chariot, écrivant quelque chose et jetant régulièrement des boulettes de papier raturé autour de lui.

_Chère Kaya,_

_Vous dire que vous me manquez serait tellement loin de la vérité. Je pense à vous en permanence et chaque jour qui passe loin de vous est une torture. Mais cette séparation est nécessaire. Quand je vous retrouverai mon honneur sera sauf, je n'aurais plus jamais honte, et vous pourrez être fière de moi. Je vous l'ai promis, n'en doutez jamais._

_Heureusement la présence de mes amis me permet de mieux supporter notre séparation. Il faut dire qu'avec eux on n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer. Vous avez rencontré Luffy, Nami et Zoro, mais notre petit groupe d'aventuriers s'est agrandi depuis lors. _

_Ainsi, nous avons rencontré un cuisinier-séducteur… A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Un homme à femmes qui poursuit la pauvre Nami de ses assiduités même s'il n'a aucune chance, son cœur est déjà pris. _

_Dans les montagnes Rocheuses, nous avons rencontré une étrange créature que nous avons d'abord prise pour un monstre. Les autres voulaient le chasser mais moi j'ai su voir son cœur pur derrière son apparence effrayante, et nous l'avons finalement recueilli dans notre convoi. C'est un renne qui parle et qui me voue une vraie adoration._

_Mais depuis peu nous avons aussi dans notre groupe une jeune femme qui…_

- Non mais t'as vu tout le papier que tu gâches ! cria Nami en se penchant vers Usopp.

- Argh ! lâcha celui-ci en faisant une grosse rature sur sa feuille. Méheu Nami ! Regarde-ça tu m'as fait raturer je vais devoir tout recommencer…

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'écris ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Rien du tout, mentit son ami, mais trop tard.

La jeune femme avait déjà sa lettre entre les mains.

- Mais comment t'as fait pour me la prendre ? s'étonna le conteur. Je l'avais dans les mains !

- C'est une sale voleuse, lança Zoro de l'extérieur.

- Ah ouais, j'oublie tout le temps…

- Tu écris une lettre à Kaya, compris Nami en souriant. Comme c'est mignon… Hey les gars, vous saviez qu'Usopp écrivait des lettres à Kaya ?

- C'est meugnon, firent-ils tous en chœur.

- Bah moi je lui ai pas acheté un collier, rétorqua Usopp.

Zoro et Vivi éclatèrent de rire alors que Sanji se renfrognait. Luffy et Nami, eux, regardèrent ailleurs avant de toussoter.

- Changeons de sujet, lança la jeune femme en se rasseyant près de Vivi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda celle-ci de son air innocent.

- Nami on arrive bientôt ? demanda soudain Luffy en se tournant vers elle.

- Mais c'est pas vrai… Comment vous feriez si j'étais pas là ?

- Bah t'es là alors ça sert à rien de se poser la question, répondit Zoro.

- Nami-chérie, la vie sans toi ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être vécue.

- Mais oui, c'est ça.

- Est-ce que tu peux nous en dire plus sur la prochaine ville, Vivi ? demanda Chopper en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Oui elle s'appelle Sim City et c'est une ville d'éleveurs de chevaux.

- Cool, des chevaux ! s'enthousiasma Luffy. T'as entendu ça Manda ? ajouta-t-il en flattant l'encolure de sa monture qui hennit doucement.

- Tous les ans une grande course est organisée entre les éleveurs de la ville. Ca se passe ces jours-ci si ma mémoire est bonne. J'y allais toujours avec mon père quand j'étais petite, avant que ça ne change…

Son regard se voila. Son père. Elle avait toujours le pressentiment qu'il avait des problèmes, il était même de plus en plus fort. Si elle avait été seule elle aurait galopé à bride abattue jusqu'à Py Town mais avec les autres…

- Vivi ? appela Nami. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Oh euh… Et bien l'un des éleveurs a racheté les élevages de ses concurrents les uns après les autres. Enfin je dis racheter mais en fait, il a sans doute utilisé des méthodes plus musclées.

- Ca me rappelle quelque chose, murmura la rouquine en réprimant un frisson.

Devinant qu'elle pensait à Arlong Luffy la regarda et lui sourit pour la réconforter. Comme toujours la jeune femme oublia ses idées noires instantanément.

- Ah une course de chevaux, dit Sanji. J'aimerais bien y participer, je pourrais vous éblouir de mes talents de cavalier, mesdemoiselles.

- Tu parles, t'aurais aucune chance, se moqua Zoro. Avec Bailey je t'écraserais. Tu verrais notre dos pendant toute la course.

- On parie ? grogna le cuisinier.

- Pas la peine de vous énerver les gars, intervint Luffy. Contre Mandarine et moi vous n'auriez aucune chance.

Vivi et Nami échangèrent un regard blasé. Les hommes… Heureusement qu'Usopp était différent.

- Hey moi aussi je pourrais gagner ! intervint le conteur. Avec Merry on vous mettrait la misère les gars.

- Vous plaisantez, moi sous ma forme de renne je vous mets un tour à tous, renchérit Chopper.

- Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? s'exclama Vivi. C'est pas possible… Ca doit être un truc de mâle.

- C'est débile, ajouta Nami. Surtout que si on faisait une course vous n'auriez pas une chance contre Vivi et moi, on est plus légères et…

Ses amis éclatèrent tous de rire comme un seul homme. Etonnée, la jeune femme s'arrêta et les regarda, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Ne te vexe pas Nami mais le jour où une femme prendra le départ d'une course de chevaux, les poules auront des dents, expliqua Usopp.

- Il a raison, manquerait plus que les bonnes femmes participent aux courses de chevaux, ajouta Zoro. Et pourquoi pas voter pendant qu'elles y sont ?

- Mais… Luffy ! Sanji ! Vous ne dites rien ? s'énerva la rouquine.

- Désolée Nami-chérie, mais je pense aussi que les femmes n'ont rien à faire dans ce genre de courses, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et puis les femmes ne sont pas faites pour monter à cheval, ça n'a rien de féminin.

- Luffy ! insista Nami en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça j'y suis pour rien moi, répondit le cow-boy. Les femmes n'ont pas le droit de participer à ce genre de trucs, c'est comme ça et ça changera jamais.

Il perdit son sourire devant son regard vexé puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien, lui. Nami croisa les bras et grogna, sourcils froncés.

- Ca ne changera jamais, hein ? grommela-t-elle. On verra ça, il ne faut jamais dire « fontaine »…

- …

- …

- …

- Hein ? lança Zoro.

- Pourquoi ? ajouta Luffy.

- C'est une expression, répondit Nami en se massant les tempes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si on le dit ? demanda le cow-boy.

- La terre s'ouvre sous tes pieds ? proposa Zoro. T'es frappé par un éclair ?

- Tu te transformes en canard ?

- Pourquoi en canard ? demanda Chopper.

- J'ai faim, répondit Luffy comme une évidence.

- Ah…

- Mais non les gars…, tenta d'intervenir Nami, fatiguée d'avance.

- Attends j'essaye, l'interrompit Luffy. Fontaine.

Il leva les yeux et attendit un instant.

- Fontaine, répéta-t-il. Fontaine, fontaine, fontaine…

- Fontaine, dit Zoro. Fontaine, fontaine, continuèrent-ils de concert.

- Chopper, toi aussi ! lança le cow-boy en se retournant vers le renne.

- Allez, fais pas ton timide.

- Euh… Fontaine, dit timidement le petit renne avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ca suffit ! explosa Nami, les faisant tous sursauter sur leur selle. Bande de crétins ! Vous n'avez rien compris, c'est une expression. Il ne faut jamais dire « fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton eau ». En gros ça veut dire qu'il ne faut jamais dire « jamais ».

Il y eut un nouveau long et pesant silence que Luffy brisa finalement.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on dit « jamais » ? Il y a une invasion de grenouilles ?

- Ton cœur s'arrête de battre, proposa Chopper.

- Tu te transformes en grosse myrtille ! lança Luffy, hilare.

- Ca va pas mieux toi, remarqua Zoro.

- Allez les gars : jamais, jamais, jamais…

- Usopp ? appela Nami. Tu veux pas leur expliquer ?

- Il est retourné écrire sa lettre, dit Vivi.

- Allez tous en chœur, poursuivit gaiement Luffy. Jamais, jamais…

- Jamais, jamais, continua Chopper qui voulait participer.

Nami laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'une veine menaçait d'exploser sur son front. Elle croisa le regard désolé de Vivi posé sur elle.

- Tu dois subir un grand stress, dit celle-ci en lui tapotant le dos.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Nami-chérie, dans ces moments là tu ne te dis pas que je suis l'homme parfait ? intervint Sanji qui s'était rapproché du chariot.

- Même pas.

**oOo**

Heureusement pour eux ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue de Sim City et les garçons se calmèrent enfin. Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant des enclos entiers réservés à des chevaux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Des écuries gigantesques entouraient la ville. C'était une vraie fourmilière, des palefreniers couraient en tous sens pour s'occuper des chevaux.

- C'est le paradis, dit le cow-boy. Hey, faut qu'on trouve une auberge ou un saloon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, pour prendre des chambres, répondit Luffy en regardant Vivi.

- Parce que vous comptiez vous arrêter ?

La voix de la jeune femme venait de passer dans les aigus et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quel est le problème, Vivi ? demanda Nami.

- On ne peut pas faire encore une pause, on a déjà perdu du temps en ramenant la fillette chez elle.

- Mais on n'avait pas le choix, fit remarquer Chopper.

- Oui mais là on l'a, rien ne nous oblige à nous arrêter.

- Vivi, on est fatigués, on a tous envie de dormir dans un vrai lit, dit Nami.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'emporta la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Mon père est en danger, je le sens. On doit rejoindre Py Town au plus vite.

- Mais si on y arrive complètement crevés ce sera pas mieux, dit Usopp.

- Et puis de toute façon on ne va pas foncer tête baissée, ajouta Nami. Il nous faut un minimum d'organisation, un plan d'action.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy en se retournant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne comptais quand même pas arriver comme une fleur à Py Town genre « Salut les gars, on a retrouvé la fille du maire, et on a prévu de vous botter le cul si vous voulez lui chercher des problèmes, mais sinon vous ça va ? » ?

- Bah… Moi ça me plaît bien comme idée, répondit son ami en haussant les épaules.

- Luffy…

- Ben on n'a qu'à voter, lança soudain Zoro. Soit on fait une pause ici, soit on file direct à Py Town. Moi je vote pour la pause.

Chopper, Usopp et Nami étaient pour eux aussi, comme Luffy qui voulait visiter les écuries. Quant à Sanji, il était incapable de choisir, pris entre deux feux, ou plutôt entre ses deux chéries. Vivi dut donc abdiquer, la mort dans l'âme, et ils se remirent tous en route pour rejoindre le saloon.

Il y avait énormément d'animation dans la petite ville et une foule énorme se pressait dans la rue principale.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Luffy en mettant pied à terre.

- Y a une banderole là-bas, indiqua Zoro. Ca dit… Course annuelle de Sim City.

- Une course ?

- C'est la fameuse course dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure, expliqua Vivi en sortant de son mutisme. Celle qui oppose les éleveurs de la région.

- Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus, intervint Nami.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, moi, répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, de mauvaise humeur.

Elle descendit du chariot et entra dans le saloon, suivie de près par son amie. Les garçons n'avaient même pas eu le temps de tous descendre de cheval que leurs deux jeunes femmes ressortaient déjà.

- Il n'y a pas de chambres ? demanda Sanji.

- Non, et dans les autres auberges non plus, la ville est prise d'assaut à cause de cette course, répondit Nami. C'est pas vrai, depuis le temps qu'on n'a pas dormi dans un bon lit…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma beauté, je te servirai d'oreiller cette nuit…

- Dans tes rêves, répondirent Nami et Luffy en même temps.

- Et toi Vivi ? insista le pauvre cuisinier au cœur brisé. Tu ne veux pas que je te tienne compagnie cette nuit ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, la jeune femme broyait du noir depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter ici. Sanji soupira tristement avant d'aviser une jeune femme très légèrement vêtue qui lui faisait signe depuis le saloon.

- Oh et puis après tout…

- Hey, minute papillon, intervint la rouquine en le retenant par le col de sa chemise. Elle ne va pas s'envoler.

- Tu es jalouse ? demanda le cuisinier avec espoir.

- Il faut qu'on décide ce qu'on va faire avant de commencer à se… disperser, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de la question. Où est-ce qu'on dort ?

- Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de s'arrêter ici si on doit quand même dormir à la belle étoile ? intervint Vivi.

- Quoi ? Ah mais oui ça vaut le coup, répondit Luffy. La banderole dit que la course est demain et je veux voir la course, moi.

- Luffy…

- Vivi…

- Luffy, insista la jeune femme avec un regard noir.

- Vivi, continua Luffy avec un air buté.

- Nan mais on a voté de toute façon, les interrompit Zoro que toute cette conversation ennuyait profondément.

- Il a raison, confirma Nami.

- Hein ? T'as dit quoi là ? s'exclamèrent ensemble le chasseur de primes et Sanji. T'es malade ? ajouta Zoro, suspicieux.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient un spectateur. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années les observait et écoutait leur conversation depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

- Ca ne nous dit pas où on va dormir, dit soudain Usopp.

- Euh… Je peux peut-être vous aider, lança soudain une petite voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers le petit garçon qui venait de parler, se rendant seulement compte qu'il était là.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda Zoro en fronçant les sourcils. Tu nous espionnes ? Tu travailles pour l'armée ?

- Mais oui Marimo, intervint Sanji, perfide. C'est bien connu que les militaires engagent des mômes maintenant.

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? s'exclama Nami. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on passe inaperçus avec vous.

- Hein ?

- On n'est pas sensés dire à tout le monde que l'armée nous recherche, murmura Usopp en lançant un regard au gamin.

- Je m'appelle Luffy, lança soudain le cow-boy en souriant à l'enfant. Elle c'est Nami, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la rouquine, et là c'est Mandarine. C'est ma jument.

- Et nous on sent le pâté ? protestèrent les autres.

- Au moins il t'a présentée avant Manda, chuchota Vivi à l'oreille de Nami, dépitée.

- Moi je m'appelle Tobie, répondit le gamin. Et je crois que je peux vous aider. Suivez-moi.

L'enfant les guida à travers la ville en répondant à leurs questions. A l'origine, Sim City avait été créée par deux éleveurs de chevaux qui travaillaient ensemble. Les indiens de la région leur avaient donné leurs premières bêtes et, petit à petit, ils avaient réuni un grand troupeau, attirant d'autres éleveurs qui avaient rejoint la ville.

Sim City avait prospérée rapidement, acquérant une grande renommée dans l'Ouest, on y trouvait les meilleurs chevaux. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Wapol arrive dans la région. Cet homme voulait faire fortune, peu importait le moyen. Il s'était lancé dans l'élevage à défaut d'autre chose, bien qu'il détestât les chevaux. Réunissant les hommes les plus cruels et violents de la région, il avait forcé tous les éleveurs à lui céder leurs troupeaux, un à un.

- Il n'en reste plus qu'un, dit l'enfant, la voix tremblante. Un seul qui lui résiste. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra… Wapol a tué la plupart de ses chevaux, et il a fait brûler sa maison… Il a même fait tuer son fils et sa belle-fille.

Nami, qui marchait près de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et la serra. Ce Wapol n'était qu'une autre version d'Arlong, l'homme qui avait failli détruire sa vie. Tobie releva les yeux et lui sourit, les joues un peu rouges.

- Normalement les éleveurs s'affrontent dans la grande course, et le gagnant remporte un prix de cinq mille dollars, et surtout, il sait qu'il a élevé la meilleure bête. Il obtient une grande renommée dans toute la région.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a que les éleveurs qui peuvent participer ? demanda Luffy.

- Non, tout le monde peut prendre le départ. Mais en général personne ne s'y risque, la réputation des chevaux de Sim City les en dissuade, répondit Vivi en s'intéressant finalement à la conversation.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, chaque éleveur engage un cheval dans cette course ? demanda Usopp. Mais s'il ne reste plus que deux éleveurs…

- On peut faire participer plusieurs chevaux, répondit l'enfant. Du moment qu'on a des cavaliers pour les monter… Mais cette année, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Zoro.

- Vous allez comprendre.

Il leur désigna du doigt une vieille grange au toit percé, aux portes prêtes à s'écrouler. Une enseigne aux couleurs passées, montrant un cheval cabré, était accrochée de travers au-dessus de la porte principale.

- Lolness et Fils, lut Sanji en plissant les yeux.

- C'est le nom du dernier éleveur qui résiste à Wapol, expliqua Tobie en s'arrêtant. C'est là que vous allez dormir, ajouta-t-il en montrant la grange.

- Euh…

Nami et Vivi échangèrent un coup d'œil, un peu déçues.

- Je sais que ça fait tout miteux, dit l'enfant d'un air déçu. Mais il y a deux lits au fond, et on vous les laissera, et les autres pourront dormir dans la paille, vous verrez que c'est confortable.

- Merci Tobie, ce sera parfait, dit Nami en lui souriant.

Les autres se regardèrent, surpris. Elle était bien gentille avec cet enfant. Etrange… Seuls Luffy et Zoro comprirent que l'histoire de cette ville avait remué des souvenirs en elle et qu'elle était émue.

- Je vous laisse cinq minutes et je reviens, dit l'enfant qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Vivi une fois qu'il fut parti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On n'était sensés rester histoire de se reposer, dans des vrais lits, dans une auberge ou un saloon, répondit la jeune femme. Pas dormir dans la paille, dans une grange qui tombe en ruine, à ce compte-là on serait mieux dans le chariot.

- Hey, intervint Luffy. T'exagère.

- C'est vrai, insista Nami. Ils nous accueillent, la moindre des choses c'est d'être reconnaissants…

- T'es trop gentille pour être honnête toi, dit soudain Zoro. T'as repéré un coffre à forcer ? Un truc à voler ?

- Non, mais on voit tout de suite que ces gens n'ont pas grand-chose, répondit-elle. Et ils nous accueillent quand même. Moi je trouve que ça mérite qu'on reste et qu'on les remercie. C'est tout.

- Lolness et Fils, murmura Luffy en levant la tête pour regarder l'enseigne.

- Ce serait plutôt Lolness et petit-fils maintenant, dit une voix éraillée.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un vieil homme, appuyé sur une canne, qui s'approchait, guidé par Tobie.

- Alors c'est vous les jeunes qu'avez besoin d'un toit pour la nuit ? demanda le vieillard. Vous êtes les bienvenus…

- Merci m'sieur, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Tobie, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais le petit-fils du dernier éleveur de la ville, dit Usopp.

- L'avant-dernier, corrigea le vieil homme. Mais ça n'est qu'une question de temps, bientôt il n'y aura plus que Wapol.

Tobie baissa les yeux et shoota dans une pierre. Le vieil homme soupira en le regardant.

- Mais si vous gagnez le grand-prix de la course ça ira mieux, dit soudain Luffy.

- Je ne participe pas, je n'ai pas de cheval à présenter.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis, marmonna l'enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- C'est pas vrai, on a un cheval à présenter ! Il y a Karoo…

- J'ai dit non, s'énerva le vieillard. Je ne te laisserai pas monter ta jument dans cette course, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Pas la peine d'insister, ajouta-t-il sévèrement.

L'enfant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, serra les poings et s'enfuit dans la grange en courant. Son grand-père soupira à nouveau et se gratta la tête.

- Il faut l'excuser, il ne supporte pas de voir que notre élevage est en train de mourir…

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander…, commença Nami avant d'hésiter. Euh… Ses parents…

- Son père est mort il y a trois ans, pendant la grande course… Il montait le plus bel étalon qu'on ait eu dans cet élevage, c'était notre chance de sauver l'élevage contre Wapol. Mais il y a eu un… accident.

- C'était vraiment un accident ? demanda Zoro.

- Disons qu'on ne peut pas prouver le contraire mais on sait tous que c'étaient les hommes de Wapol. Ils l'ont fait tomber de cheval au milieu de la course et…

Tous frémirent en imaginant ce qui avait suivi, et Chopper se mit à pleurer doucement.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que Tobie participe à la course, dit Vivi.

- Et sa mère ? demanda Sanji.

- Elle a été tuée en protégeant nos bêtes pendant une attaque de… bandits.

- Des bandits ?

Le vieil homme n'ajouta rien mais son regard était suffisamment éloquent. Les jeunes gens étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Ce Wapol avait détruit la vie de ce vieil homme et de Tobie.

- Attendez ! intervint Luffy qui venait d'avoir une illumination. Je sais ce qu'on va faire, pour vous remercier de nous aider, on va participer à la course et si on gagne on vous donne le prix.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Nami, s'attendant à ce qu'elle proteste et veuille garder l'argent, mais la jeune femme lui sourit.

- Tu as raison, c'est une idée géniale.

- Hein ? T'es sûre ? Euh, je veux dire, évidemment, répondit le cow-boy, surpris.

- Je suis d'accord, je vais tous vous ridiculiser avec Bailey, dit Zoro.

- Et c'est reparti, marmonnèrent Vivi et Nami.

- Et moi ? Je pourrais participer ? demanda Chopper.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que…, demanda le vieil homme en remarquant l'étrangeté de Chopper.

- C'est un renne, expliqua Usopp.

A ces mots Chopper se transforma et prit sa forme de renne. Quand il vit ça le vieil homme poussa un cri et s'évanouit, une main sur le cœur.

- Ah !

- Crétin ! Tu lui as fait peur, crièrent les autres alors que Chopper se précipitait vers le vieil homme pour l'aider.

- Dis… Il est pas mort ? demanda Luffy, inquiet. Parce que niveau remerciement ce serait moyen…

- Non, il est juste évanoui. Aidez-moi à l'emmener à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il au cow-boy et à Zoro.

Tout le monde les suivit, sauf Vivi qui resta un instant dehors, pensive. Elle sentait qu'ils allaient encore s'attirer des ennuis, comme si ses nouveaux amis les cherchaient. Mais d'un autre côté, elle aussi était émue par la situation de ce petit garçon et de son grand-père. Elle soupira. Que ferait son père à sa place ? A ce moment elle entendit un léger grincement et leva les yeux. La brise qui venait de se lever faisait doucement bouger l'enseigne mal accrochée. Lolness et Fils… Elle haussa finalement les épaules et rentra dans la grange.

**oOo**

_Chère Kaya,_

_Nous sommes arrivés dans la ville de Sim City célèbre pour ses élevages de chevaux et la grande course annuelle qui oppose les meilleures bêtes de la ville. Mais un homme horrible a pris le contrôle de tous les élevages de la région, n'hésitant pas à tuer ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Un seul éleveur lui résiste, un vieil homme très gentil qui a accepté de nous héberger. Lui et son petit-fils aiment leurs chevaux, contrairement à leur concurrent qui les traitent juste comme du bétail. _

_Mais ils sont proches de la ruine. Il ne leur reste plus que quelques bêtes et aucune qu'ils pourraient présenter à la course annuelle. Ils sont ruinés. C'est très triste pour le petit garçon, Tobie. Il a déjà perdu ses parents à cause de Wapol, et maintenant son grand-père et lui vont se retrouver sur la paille (sans mauvais jeu de mot)._

_C'est une situation intolérable. En entendant ça mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Pour remercier le vieil homme de son hospitalité, j'ai proposé que nous participions à la course. Avec mon fidèle destrier Merry et mes talents de cavalier (vous avais-je raconté ma belle victoire au steeple-chase de Phoenix sur un cheval boiteux et deux fois plus vieux que moi ?), ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Une fois la course gagnée je leur offrirai le prix de bon cœur…_

- C'est bizarre il me semblait que c'était Luffy qui avait lancé l'idée de participer à la course ? dit Sanji en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Usopp.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de steeple-chase et de cheval boiteux ? demanda Chopper, surpris.

Le conteur sursauta et renversa sa bouteille d'encre sur la lettre.

- Non ! cria-t-il en regardant les dégâts. Ma lettre !

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit des mensonges, fit remarquer le cuisinier.

- Des mensonges ? demanda Chopper.

- Ca doit être ton karma, ajouta Zoro.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ? lui lança Sanji.

- Tu me prendrais pas un peu pour un con des fois ?

- Pas qu'un peu… Et pas « des fois »…

- Ca va Usopp ? demanda le petit renne alors que leurs deux compagnons commençaient une énième dispute.

- Ouais c'est juste que… Pour une fois que me lettre était réussie, soupira-t-il en montrant un tas de papiers chiffonnés derrière lui. Bon, tant pis. Alors je te la raconte cette histoire de cheval boiteux ? ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à un Chopper ravi.

La nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Luffy et les autres avaient partagé leurs dernières réserves de nourriture avec les Lolness, et le dîner avait été joyeux malgré la situation. Les garçons en avaient parlé entre eux. Ils avaient jusqu'au lendemain, midi, pour s'inscrire à la course. Ils espéraient bien qu'au moins l'un d'eux pourrait gagner et aider un peu leurs hôtes.

Peu après le dîner ils s'étaient couchés, les filles prenant les deux lits de Tobie et son grand-père, et tous les autres s'installant à l'étage, dans le foin. Tous s'étaient endormis rapidement, bercés par la respiration des chevaux, sauf Vivi qui tournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, trop inquiète pour son père. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps durait son insomnie lorsqu'elle entendit soudain du bruit venant des stalles.

Elle se redressa sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil discrètement. Une petite silhouette était entrée dans une stalle et en faisait sortir l'un des chevaux. Etonnamment, elle n'entendait pas le bruit de ses sabots martelant le sol de la grange. La lumière de la lune, qui passait par l'un des trous du toit, éclaira brièvement le visage du voleur. C'était Tobie.

Le petit garçon fit sortir le cheval, silencieux comme un chat, avant de l'emmener dans l'enclos situé derrière la grange. Là il lui tendit une musette emplie de foin avant de s'accroupir et de retirer les tissus qu'il avait enroulés autour des sabots de l'animal, pour camoufler le bruit de ses pas.

- C'est bien, Karoo, murmura-t-il lorsque le cheval baissa la tête et lui souffla dans la nuque. Tu es une bonne fille… On va y participer à cette course, ajouta-t-il en se redressant. Et on va la gagner. Et tout le monde verra que les chevaux des Lolness sont toujours les meilleurs.

- C'est une très belle jument.

L'enfant sursauta et se retourna, sur le qui-vive, avant de se détendre un peu. Vivi l'observait en souriant. Elle avait enfilé un manteau par-dessus sa chemise de nuit et l'avait suivi discrètement. Elle s'approcha de Karoo et l'observa, franchement admirative.

Elle était très petite pour une jument adulte, fine et nerveuse. Sa robe était jaune, assez claire, et ses crins étaient ivoires, presque blancs. Mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui retenaient l'attention… Ils étaient clairs, presque jaunes, ambrés en fait. Et ils brillaient d'intelligence et de gentillesse.

- Elle est même… magnifique, ajouta la jeune femme en lui caressant le chanfrein. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belle.

- C'est une palomino, expliqua fièrement le petit garçon. C'est la plus belle jument de toute la ville. Et tu verrais comme elle est rapide, s'enflamma-t-il, les yeux brillants. Elle peut battre n'importe quel cheval ! C'est moi qui l'aie entraînée, rajouta-t-il en se rengorgeant.

- Tu devrais l'inscrire à la course alors. A moins que ce soit déjà prévu ?

Le petit garçon rougit et baissa les yeux devant le regard inquisiteur de Vivi.

- Je… Je vais la monter pendant la course, dit-il finalement. Et personne ne m'en empêchera, ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Mais ton grand-père n'a pas l'air d'accord.

- Je m'en fiche. Il a abandonné, il est sûr qu'on va tout perdre. Mais moi je veux pas. C'est notre élevage. Lolness et Fils… Maintenant mon papa n'est plus là alors c'est à moi de me battre pour que l'élevage survive.

Vivi perdit son sourire. Ce garçon… Il lui ressemblait en fait. Lui aussi voulait se battre pour aider les siens.

- Et puis cette course, il faut que je la remporte. Pour mon papa, et ma maman. Pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi de là où ils sont, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils le sont déjà, murmura la jeune femme en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

La jument hennit doucement comme pour appuyer ses paroles et Vivi sourit à nouveau.

- Alors tu vas t'inscrire… Tu n'es pas trop jeune ?

- Non, il n'y a que les femmes qui n'ont pas le droit de participer, répondit Tobie en essuyant ses yeux humides, mine de rien. Je vais leur faire regretter de s'être moqués de moi, ajouta-t-il en serrant le poing.

- Qui s'est moqué de toi ?

- Les hommes de Wapol, ceux qu'il a engagés pour monter ses chevaux pendant la course. Ils ont dit que Karoo n'était qu'un petit poney et qu'un cheval si petit ne valait rien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas porter un homme adulte.

- Les idiots. Elle est plus petite mais plus légère, et avec un cavalier aussi petit que toi je suis sûre qu'elle va tous leur faire mordre la poussière.

Toie éclata de rire et tapa dans la main de la jeune femme, heureux que quelqu'un reconnaisse enfin les mérites de Karoo.

- Tu veux que je te montre comme elle trotte bien ? proposa-t-il en ouvrant l'enclos. Viens…

Il se retourna soudainement en entendant des cris venir de la ville. Cris qui furent immédiatement suivis de bruits de sabots. En un instant l'enfer se déchaîna devant eux. Une horde de cavaliers, sur leurs montures lancées au galop, des torches enflammées à la main, se précipitèrent vers la grange. Ils poussaient des cris effrayants et, pointant leurs revolvers vers le ciel, ils tiraient en l'air pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

- Tobie ! cria Vivi en l'attrapant par le bras et en entrant dans l'enclos.

Elle et l'enfant se tapirent dans l'herbe, près de la jument affolée. Ils virent les cavaliers entourer la grange et lancer des bouteilles par les fenêtres. Des cris et des hennissements affolés leur apprirent que les occupants de la grange étaient réveillés. Un cri retentit chez les cavaliers qui lancèrent leurs torches dans la grange. Aussitôt la paille s'enflamma et Tobie hurla.

Ils virent la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et leurs amis en sortirent en toussant. Luffy et Usopp avaient pris leurs armes et ils commencèrent à tirer sur leurs assaillants qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils prirent peur et s'éloignèrent au galop sans cesser de hurler et de rire, tandis que les flammes commençaient à attaquer la charpente de la grange.

- Usopp ! cria Zoro. Eloigne le chariot !

- Il faut faire sortir les chevaux, hurla le vieil homme en boitillant jusqu'à la grange en flammes.

Les jeunes gens le virent entrer, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, et Zoro, Sanji et Luffy le suivirent pour l'aider alors que Vivi et Tobie rejoignaient les autres. Ils virent rapidement ressortir leurs amis avec les bêtes affolées qu'ils amenèrent à l'enclos.

- Où est le vieux ? demanda Zoro.

- Il n'a pas suivi ? Merde…

Sanji n'hésita pas un instant en entendant ça et courut dans la grange. Tobie se débattait dans les bras de Vivi, mort d'inquiétude. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents, il ne pouvait pas voir mourir son grand-père sous ses yeux. Il se débattit plus fort et finit par échapper à la poigne de Vivi avant de courir jusqu'à la grange.

- Non ! Tobie ! appelèrent les jeunes femmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce môme, cria Zoro qui tentait de maîtriser les chevaux avec difficulté.

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre dans la grange et des poutres de charpente s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Ils virent sortir Sanji, portant le vieil homme sur son dos.

- Où est Tobie ? cria Luffy.

- Quoi ?

- Merde, murmura le cow-boy en donnant les rênes des chevaux à Chopper. J'y vais !

- Luffy non, cria Nami en le retenant par le bras, morte d'inquiétude.

Il la regarda et lut la peur dans ses yeux. Mais il devait y aller. Il dégagea doucement son bras et lui serra rapidement la main en la rassurant du regard avant de courir dans l'enfer des flammes. Nami le vit disparaître, les larmes inondant ses joues, la main serrée sur le collier qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Un nouveau craquement sinistre retentit et le toit de la grange céda et s'écroula.

- Luffy ! hurla la jeune femme.

* * *

**TiteNana**_ : Ah la la, vous m'avez bien fait rire les garçons, « fontaine, fontaine »…_

**Nami**_ : Aaarrrggghhhh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, j'ai assez eu de ces débiles…_

**Zoro**_ : Oy la voleuse, tu causes pas comme ça, sinon…_

**Nami**_ : Sinon quoi, vas-y je t'écoute Monsieur-je-me-perds-même-si-la-route-est-droite…_

**TiteNana**_ : Stop ça suffit, non mais je rêve on dirait des gosses, vous n'en avez pas marre de vous prendre la tête sans arrêt ?_

**Nami**_ : Non mais c'est lui, à part se battre et boire, il sait rien faire d'autre…_

**TiteNana**_ : Euh Nami, t'aurais pas vu Luffy à tout hasard ?_

**Nami**_ : Hein ? Ah mais c'est vrai il est où ? Vivi, t'as pas vu Luffy ?_

**Vivi**_ : Non pas vu…_

**Usopp**_ : Me demande pas, je fais autre chose là, et j'aimerais bien finir en paix si c'est pas trop vous demander…_

**Sanji**_ : Ouh la, Monsieur est chatouilleux, tu écris encore une jolie lettre à Kaya ?_

**TiteNana**_ : Sanji je serais toi, j'irais m'occuper de Nami, Luffy est parti pour le week-end avec Elisha donc…_

**Sanji**_ : C'est vrai ? Je vous aime les filles…Nami-chérie je suis là, Nami-chérie je vais te consoler…_

**Zoro**_ : Juste une question, pourquoi on a encore droit à un gosse ? C'est chiant les gosses…_

**TiteNana**_ : Non mais t'as fini de râler ? Bon allez Vivi, Chopper venez on va faire un tour, Zoro ramène-toi je vais te faire découvrir un super bar **(**__**1)**__, où le rhum est super, et je sais de quoi je parle ^^._

**Zoro**_ : Ok on y va, à vendredi prochain._

**Vivi et Chopper**_ : A vendredi prochain._

**TiteNana**_ : A vendredi, bon week-end à tous._

* * *

**(1)** _A bah oui on en sait quelque chose (les gens faites quelque chose elle essaye de le saouler !!^^)_


	22. Chap22: La ville aux chevaux partie 2

_Bonjour, bonjour, voici le chapitre 22 qui, nous espérons vous plaira… Nous vous remercions encore une fois à tous et toutes de nous être fidèles. Merci aussi pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir et qui nous motivent._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et toutes._

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : La ville aux chevaux (2ème partie)**

La charpente craqua de manière sinistre et soudain le toit de la grange commença à s'écrouler. Luffy, un bras devant la bouche pour respirer le moins de fumée possible, écarquilla les yeux. Il avait crû voir une forme bouger devant lui. Un nouveau craquement retentit, encore plus fort que les autres, et une poutre lui tomba dessus. Il hurla en sentant la brûlure des flammes sur son dos et se roula sur le sol pour éteindre les flammes.

La fumée s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, ses yeux le piquaient, il ne voyait presque plus rien. La tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression qu'il ne réussirait jamais à se relever. Il crut entendre une voix l'appeler, mais c'était trop difficile…

_- Luffy…_

_Shanks grimaça et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait bien vieilli depuis sa première rencontre avec le jeune garçon. Ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de quelques fils d'argent, et des rides creusaient maintenant son front. Il soupira et posa le sac qu'il avait sur l'épaule avant de se retourner vers son jeune élève._

_- Shanks, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Luffy. Pourquoi tu as pris tes affaires ? Et pourquoi tu as laissé tes armes dans ma chambre ?_

_- C'est le moment Luffy._

_Le jeune homme le regardait sans comprendre. Il était devenu grand et fort, il avait été un élève consciencieux et surtout doué. Il maniait maintenant parfaitement ses revolvers, avec rapidité et précision. Oui, l'élève avait dépassé le maître._

_- Il est temps pour moi de partir._

_- Quoi ? s'exclama Luffy. Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, c'est tout, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules._

_- Et mon entraînement ?_

_- C'est fini petit, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre._

_- Mais c'est faux ça c'est…_

_- Stop Luffy. Tu es suffisamment fort maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont pour toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux Lemats que le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains. _

_Le jeune homme les regarda, les mains un peu tremblantes, avant d'attacher les étuis à sa ceinture, appréciant de sentir ces deux armes d'exception à ses hanches. Shanks sourit et reprit son sac._

_- Mais tu peux rester ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? demanda Luffy._

_- C'est le moment, je le sens, il faut que je reprenne la route, répondit son ami. Je suis déjà resté ici trop longtemps, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes comme on dit. _

_- Des fourmis ?_

_- C'est une expression…_

_- Oh, fit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête. Je me disais aussi… Est-ce que tu vas retourner dans l'Ouest pour te venger ? _

_- Tu sais bien que non. Mon temps est révolu, ajouta-t-il. Maintenant c'est à toi de faire tes preuves, la nouvelle génération…_

_- Faire mes preuves, murmura le jeune homme, perplexe._

_- Allez petit, il est temps pour moi de partir et j'aime pas trop les adieux larmoyants…, dit Shanks, un peu ému quand même. Sois un bon garçon, et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'on se reverra un de ses jours ?_

_Luffy ne répondit pas mais lui sourit, et Shanks se retourna. Il fit quelques pas avant que le jeune homme ne l'interpelle :_

_- Je vais y aller tu sais… Et je vais gagner._

_- Quoi ? demanda le roux en se retournant._

_- Rough Tell. Je vais y aller et je vais remporter le concours haut la main. Je serai le meilleur._

_Shanks hésita. Il l'avait déjà entendu dire ça et s'était toujours moqué de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, et dans sa voix. Le gamin croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il sourit finalement et prit son chapeau à la main avant de le regarder quelques instants. Puis il s'approcha de Luffy et le déposa sur sa tête._

_- Qu'est-ce que… _

_- C'est mon porte-bonheur, mon trésor, j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Un jour tu me le rendras, ajouta-t-il en se retournant et en s'éloignant rapidement. Quand tu seras devenu le meilleur tireur de l'Ouest, tu me retrouveras et tu me le rendras. _

_- Shanks…_

Shanks. Il comptait sur lui. Luffy rouvrit lentement les yeux, surpris de les avoir fermés. La grange s'écroulait autour de lui. Il entendit un cri dehors. Nami. Elle l'appelait. Il grimaça en puisant dans ses dernières forces pour se relever, et il regarda autour de lui. Et enfin il repéra Tobie dans le brasier. L'enfant était évanoui, coincé sous une poutre qui était tombée sur ses jambes.

Le cow-boy le prit dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une issue.

- Luffy ! hurla Nami, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

La grange en flammes s'écroulait sous ses yeux et le jeune homme n'était toujours pas ressorti.

- Nami, calme-toi, disait Vivi en tentant de la retenir.

- Il faut aller le chercher, protesta la voleuse. Zoro ! Sanji !

Les deux jeunes hommes, frustrés, ne répondirent rien. Ils ne pouvaient que contempler l'incendie qui avait englouti leur ami et le petit Tobie, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

- Bougez-vous un peu ! cria Nami.

- Il n'y rien à faire, dit Usopp, livide.

- Non…

Elle s'échappa des bras de Vivi et fit quelques pas. Sanji se retourna vers elle et, sans rien dire pour une fois, il la prit dans ses bras pour lui cacher le spectacle de la grange qui tombait finalement en ruines. La jeune femme enfouit son visage contre lui et il la serra plus fort, tentant de la réconforter par sa présence.

Zoro et Usopp avaient enlevé leurs chapeaux. Chopper, lui, pleurait, comme Vivi. Ils contemplaient tous l'incendie, désespérés.

Soudain Zoro se mit à courir vers la grange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? demanda Sanji.

- Je… Je crois que…, commença Usopp avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Luffy !

- Quoi ?

Nami s'arracha à l'étreinte du cuisinier et courut vers l'incendie. Et elle poussa un cri. Une silhouette imprécise sortait des flammes, en portant une autre.

- Luffy ! cria Zoro en courant vers lui.

Le cow-boy, sa chemise s'enflammant, tomba sur le sol. Le chasseur de primes s'agenouilla près de lui et éteignit les flammes à main nues, ignorant la douleur. Il récupéra le petit garçon qu'il chargea sur son épaule, avant de relever Luffy pour l'aider à s'éloigner. Son ami tenait à peine debout.

Nami se précipita vers lui et se jeta au cou du cow-boy qui tomba à genoux. Elle ne le lâcha pas, pleurant de soulagement cette fois, avant que Chopper n'intervienne.

- Nami, laisse-le respirer. Je dois l'examiner.

- Je vais bien, coassa Luffy avant de tousser. Ca va, répéta-t-il en serrant la jeune femme contre lui. Mais le môme…

Le renne comprit et examina Tobie. Le petit garçon avait reçu une lourde poutre sur les jambes, et il avait un tibia cassé. Et il avait aussi de nombreuses brûlures. Il ouvrit les yeux alors que Chopper l'examinait.

- Grand-père, appela-t-il en tentant de se relever.

- Il va bien, répondit le renne. Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste tranquille, tu as une jambe cassée.

- Quoi ? Non ! La course !

Le petit garçon, les larmes aux yeux, regarda les jeunes gens autour de lui.

- Désolé Tobie, mais c'est terminé. Tu ne pourras pas monter à cheval.

- C'est pas possible, se lamenta l'enfant. Ils peuvent pas s'en sortir comme ça…

- Tobie, qui a fait ça ? demanda Zoro.

- C'étaient les hommes de Wapol, répondit l'enfant en pleurant. Je les aie reconnus, ce sont ceux qui vont participer à la course.

- Bien, dit Luffy.

Il se releva, Nami toujours serrée contre lui. Ses amis avaient le visage sombre et un regard déterminé.

- Je crois qu'on est tous d'accords, continua le cow-boy. Ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça. On va participer à cette course et on va la gagner.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Sanji.

- Ils vont morfler, ajouta Zoro.

- On va faire de notre mieux, dirent Chopper et Usopp.

- C'est promis Tobie, l'un de nous gagnera cette course, ajouta Nami.

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais ses larmes redoublèrent. Un dernier craquement se fit entendre et la grange rendit l'âme pour de bon. Tout ce qu'ils avaient s'envolait en fumée, et l'enfant resta longtemps à regarder les restes de l'enseigne « Lolness et Fils » partir en cendres.

**oOo**

Vivi soupira et donna un coup de pied dans une pierre. Ca faisait plus d'une heure que les autres étaient partis s'inscrire à la course, les laissant seuls, Chopper et elle, pour veiller sur Tobie et son grand-père qu'ils avaient installés dans leur chariot. Elle avait tenté de les raisonner, de leur faire comprendre que participer à la course était dangereux et inutile, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ils étaient décidés.

- Mais même si l'un de vous gagne cette course et le prix pour Tobie, dès qu'on sera partis ce Wapol se vengera. Vous allez aggraver la situation !

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Vivi, lui avait répondu Luffy, sérieux. On ne peut pas laisser ces types s'en tirer après tout ce qu'ils ont fait aux Lolness.

- Ouais, il a raison, dirent ensemble Zoro et Sanji avant de se regarder de travers.

- Pour que ces deux-la soient d'accord, ça montre bien l'importance de notre mission, avait ajouté Usopp.

- Votre mission ? Je croyais que c'était de me ramener à Py Town ! Je crois pas que vous compreniez l'urgence de ma situation.

- On comprend bien Vivi. Mais ce qui se passe ici aussi c'est important. On va aider Tobie, et ensuite on t'aidera toi.

- Merci mais ça ira, avait-elle craché, en colère. Je serai déjà rendu si j'avais été toute seule, je vous signale. Et puis je ne vous aie pas demandé votre aide, juste de m'emmener à Py Town. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je me débrouille.

- Tu feras comme tu voudras Vivi-chérie, était intervenu Sanji avec un sourire. Mais on te suivra et on t'aidera que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Pour la récompense ?

- Parce qu'on est amis maintenant, répondit Chopper.

- Accepte notre aide, avait ajouté Nami. Parfois on a besoin des autres tu sais, c'est pas honteux. J'en sais quelque chose…

Vivi s'était contentée de leur lancer un regard assassin avant de s'éloigner, énervée. Les autres avaient haussé les épaules et étaient allés s'inscrire pour la course. Chopper, lui, avait appris avec dépit qu'il ne pouvait pas participer en tant que renne. Mais finalement, il était plutôt content. Tobie lui avait raconté comment se passait la course et ça avait quand même l'air particulièrement violent…

La jeune femme se tendit en entendant un bruit venant du chariot. Tobie avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de Chopper pour en sortir, et il se dirigeait en clopinant vers l'enclos où Karoo semblait l'attendre. Son visage était défiguré par la douleur et les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage mais il continuait tout de même à avancer.

Sa jument hennit doucement en le voyant arriver. Il grimpa sur la barrière de l'enclos en réprimant un cri de douleur, puis attrapa Karoo par les crins dorés de sa crinière. Et il se lança. Vivi se précipita vers lui alors qu'il tombait avec un cri. Chopper sortit aussitôt du chariot.

- Tobie !

- Chopper, je m'en occupe, dit la jeune femme.

- Mais…

- S'il-te-plaît…

Le renne comprit au ton de sa voix qu'elle était sérieuse et retourna près de son autre patient, inquiet. Vivi s'approcha de Tobie qui était tombé sur le sol, face contre terre. Sa jument le regardait d'un air désolé, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de la flatter en s'accroupissant près de l'enfant.

- Ca va ?

- A ton avis, grogna Tobie sans se relever, cachant ses larmes.

- Chopper t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas monter à cheval pourtant, qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ?

- Je… Je dois le faire… Participer à la course.

Vivi en était sûre. Elle secoua la tête et retourna doucement Tobie, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- C'était pas très malin.

- Je me disais que si je réussissais à monter sur Karoo, je pourrais prendre le départ. Du moment que je n'avais pas à descendre de selle, personne ne se serait rendu compte que j'étais blessé.

- Et comment tu comptais la seller en étant sur son dos ?

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, le rouge aux joues.

- J'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il finalement.

- Tu m'en diras tant… Mais je ne comprends pas, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant alors que lui contemplait le ciel. Pourquoi faire ça alors que les autres sont allés s'inscrire à la course à ta place ?

L'enfant soupira et lui montra le ciel. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle leva les yeux.

- Mes parents sont là-haut maintenant et ils me regardent. Je voulais gagner la course pour eux.

- Mais…

- C'est un truc que je dois faire pour moi, et pour mon grand-père. Et pour eux. Pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Tu comprends ? Si je le fais pas moi-même, ça voudra rien dire.

- Tu sais Tobie, répondit finalement Vivi en le regardant. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà très fiers de moi, en tout cas moi je le suis. Tu es très courageux. Mais tu sais, parfois, savoir laisser les autres se battre à sa place, c'est encore plus noble que de se battre soi-même.

- Comment ça ?

Elle soupira et regarda la petite jument qui la poussa doucement des naseaux.

- Je veux dire que, quand on ne peut pas faire les choses seul, c'est courageux de savoir demander de l'aide. Et laisser des amis se battre pour toi, c'est… Et bien ça n'est pas si facile que ça, j'en sais quelque chose, mais c'est bien. C'est normal. Et ça soulage vraiment.

- Oh…

Le petit garçon s'assit difficilement et regarda sa jambe enflée et violacée. Puis il leva les yeux vers Karoo qui jouait toujours à pousser Vivi, faisant sourire celle-ci.

- Alors… Si je demandais de l'aide à un ami pour courir à ma place… Ca ne serait pas déshonorant, ni rien ?

- Bien sûr que non, au contraire c'est une preuve de maturité.

- D'accord… Mais le problème c'est que personne d'autre que moi ne peut monter Karoo, expliqua-t-il. Elle est trop petite, elle ne serait pas assez rapide avec un adulte sur le dos.

Vivi allait répliquer quand elle entendit des bruits de discussion plus qu'animés se rapprocher. Elle aida Tobie à se remettre debout et à revenir au chariot. Leurs amis étaient de retour, et Nami semblait littéralement folle de rage.

- Je déteste ces espèces d'imbéciles rétrogrades, machistes, réactionnaires, misogynes…

- C'est normal que je comprenne pas la moitié des mots qu'elle dit ? demanda Luffy à Usopp.

- Ouais, en gros ça veut dire que ce sont de sales cons.

- Ah ok.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout debout celui-la ? demanda Zoro en désignant Tobie qui arrivait, soutenu par Vivi.

- Il…

Elle hésita en voyant le regard suppliant de l'enfant.

- Il avait besoin de prendre l'air alors je l'ai emmené voir Karoo, mentit finalement la fille de Py Town. Mais pourquoi Nami est en colère ?

- C'est son état naturel, répondit Zoro.

- Toi c'est pas trop le moment de me chercher ! rétorqua la rousse volcanique. Figure-toi que ces rustres, qui prenaient les inscriptions, et bien ils se sont moqués de moi !

- …

- Parce que je suis une femme !

- Et ça t'étonne ? répondit Vivi.

- Quoi ? Ca ne t'émeut pas plus que ça ? explosa Nami. C'est inadmissible.

- C'était prévisible. On t'avait tous prévenus que les femmes n'étaient pas acceptées dans ce genre de courses.

- C'est pas normal, persista la voleuse en boudant.

- Ecoute, pour une fois Nami-chérie je dois dire que ces hommes ont raison, intervint Sanji. C'est une course très violente a priori, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit réservée aux hommes.

- Est-ce que tu sous-entends que les femmes sont de petites choses fragiles qu'il faut protéger comme des poupées de porcelaine ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton beaucoup trop doux pour être honnête.

Usopp émit un petit sifflement et recula rapidement de la zone dangereuse, comme les autres. Même Tobie avait senti le danger. Mais Sanji, lui, ne voyait que sa dulcinée qui lui souriait et se rapprochait de lui.

- Exactement ma déesse, des beautés délicates que je protègerai toujours quel que soit…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, assommé par un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Nami, faut que t'arrête de faire ça, lui dit Luffy d'un air fatigué.

- Pardon, mais là il l'avait mérité. Ca lui apprendra…

- Bon on va épiloguer pendant des heures, intervint Zoro en restant quand même à bonne distance. Les femmes participent pas, un point c'est tout. C'est pas tout ça, ajouta-t-il en s'étirant. Je vais aller faire une sieste pour être en forme cette aprèm, la course est à quelle heure ?

- Trois heures, répondit Usopp.

- Bon bah réveillez-moi. A moins que vous vouliez prendre un tour d'avance, même si ça changera rien au résultat final, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

- Tu parles…

Nami, énervée, s'éloigna et alla jusqu'à l'enclos. Vivi, qui avait surpris une lueur étrange dans son regard, la suivit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Participer à cette course.

- Mais comment ?

- S'il faut être un homme pour concourir, alors je serai un homme, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Nami tu vas pas…

- Chut ! Ca reste entre nous.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, tout à la préparation de son plan, sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci sentit soudain quelqu'un la pousser dans le dos et se retourna. Karoo la fixait de son étrange regard doré, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose.

- Après tout…, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement les naseaux. Pourquoi pas ?

**oOo**

_Ma très chère Kaya,_

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre, c'en sera peut-être fini de moi. Et oui, pour venger un petit garçon persécuté, je vais m'engager dans la plus périlleuse des épreuves. Ma vie est en jeu, je ne survivrai sans doute pas, ou alors je serai gravement blessé, défiguré, amnésique peut-être. Mais mon honneur sera sauf, je ne peux reculer devant la cruauté, le barbarisme. Et pour rendre le sourire à un enfant, je serais prêt à n'importe quoi…_

- Surtout à écrire n'importe quoi, fit remarquer Zoro qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

- Kya ! cria Usopp en enfonçant la pointe de sa plume dans le papier, y faisant un trou plus que disgracieux. Méheu Zoro ! Vous êtes chiants, je vais jamais pouvoir terminer une seule de mes lettres…

- Bah t'auras qu'à lui écrire pour lui dire que je vous aie tous mis minables, répondit le chasseur de primes.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir tête de Cactus ! cria Sanji, un peu plus loin. Mon Casanova va humilier ton canasson !

- Ah ouais ? Ta carne tiendra même pas cent mètre contre Bailey !

Usopp leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que même les deux chevaux se montraient les dents et cherchaient à se mordre. Décidément, tel maître tel cheval…

Il s'éloigna un peu de ses compagnons pour observer le spectacle. La plaine derrière la ville avait complètement changée en quelques heures. Vide dans la matinée, elle était maintenant entourée de balles de foins disposées en ovale pour former les limites de la piste. Toute la ville s'agglutinait de l'autre coté des « barrières » pour assister à ça. C'était la toute première fois depuis la mort du fils Lolness que des cavaliers n'appartenant pas à Wapol osaient se présenter.

Usopp observa plus longuement un groupe d'hommes étranges installés sur une estrade. L'un était très grand et vêtu étrangement, d'un vêtement noir et blanc ressemblant à un damier d'échecs. Il regardait partout autour de lui, gardant son arme à la main, un arc immense. Il y avait aussi un autre homme, avec des cheveux noirs très crépus et formant comme une boule autour de son visage, et un physique impressionnant. Il avait, pendus à sa ceinture, deux gants de boxe noirs. Mais le plus bizarre de tous était sans nul doute l'homme qu'ils entouraient.

Vêtu d'un énorme manteau de fourrure malgré la chaleur, il était assis sur une espèce de trône entre les deux premiers hommes qui devaient être ses gardes du corps. Brun, avec une coiffure très approximative, il était petit et très gros, court sur pattes. Des jeunes femmes qui devaient être des domestiques lui apportaient régulièrement de la nourriture : des poulets entiers qu'il gobait en faisant craquer les os sous ses dents, des steaks énormes, et même une tête de veau qu'il engloutit en s'en mettant partout. Il semblait ne jamais être rassasié et tout le monde le regardait avec dégout. Enfin tout le monde sauf Luffy qui bavait littéralement sur la crinière de Mandarine en voyant les plats qui se succédaient devant Wapol.

- Ca doit être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, murmura le cow-boy avec envie.

- T'es un grand malade, répondirent en chœur ses amis.

- Je crois que c'est ce type dont Tobie parlait, Wapol.

- Celui qui a fait tuer ses parents et qui a détruit leur élevage ? demanda Luffy, redevenu sérieux.

- Ouais.

- Ok… Qu'il profite de sa bouffe alors, dit le jeune homme avec un regard terrible. Il va morfler…

Usopp acquiesça et observa leurs concurrents. Les hommes de Wapol montaient des bêtes très différentes les unes des autres. Certaines respiraient la santé, avec le poil brillant et le regard vif. Mais beaucoup étaient d'une maigreur à faire peur et portaient les stigmates de mauvais traitements répétés. Et toutes avaient un grand W imprimé au fer rouge sur la croupe.

Leurs cavaliers avaient tous des visages de crapules et regardaient les jeunes gens avec mépris et agressivité. Usopp reconnut parmi eux certains de leurs agresseurs de la nuit précédente. Il sentit que Zoro et Sanji les avaient vus également et il ne donna pas cher de leur peau. Ses deux amis allaient se faire un plaisir de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce…

Il remarqua aussi un cavalier montant une petite jument jaune, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Les autres cavaliers se moquaient de lui, lui demandant où il comptait aller avec son poney, s'il croyait qu'ils allaient jouer aux petit chevaux, prenant des paris sur le nombre de tours qu'ils allaient lui prendre. Mais le cavalier était un modèle de self-control, ne répondant à aucune attaque, le foulard remonté devant sa bouche empêchant de bien voir son visage. Usopp était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ce cheval et la silhouette de ce cavalier, mais un mouvement près de lui attira son attention.

Un nouveau cavalier approchait, monté sur Berry ! Plissant les yeux, il le reconnut tout de suite.

- Nami, dit-il avant qu'un regard de la jeune femme ne le fasse taire.

Habillée comme un homme, un chapeau enfoncé sur son crâne et un foulard remonté devant sa bouche, la jeune femme avait réussi à s'inscrire sans difficulté.

- Si on te demande je m'appelle… Euh… Tu sais pas comme je m'appelle, et je suis un ami des Lolness à qui Nami a demandé de monter son cheval.

- Mais…

- Chut !

Luffy, Sanji et Zoro approchèrent et Usopp, sous le regard de Nami, leur débita son mensonge. Le chasseur de primes s'en désintéressa immédiatement, trop occupé à fanfaronner, mais Sanji était troublé.

Cet homme… Il était mince, avec de longues jambes qu'il devinait fines sous le pantalon ajusté rentré dans ses bottes. La chemise était large, mais il pouvait imaginer la musculature de son dos et de ses bras, fine mais bien présente. Et son cou qu'il voyait malgré le foulard était fin et blanc, comme ses poignets qu'il apercevait malgré les gants qui couvraient ses belles mains.

- Gya ! cria-t-il en se sentant rougir et en détournant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Usopp, perplexe.

Luffy haussa les épaules et fit manœuvrer Mandarine pour se retrouver à hauteur de Berry.

- Bien joué, murmura-t-il sans regarder Nami. Je me doutais bien que tu trouverais un moyen de participer, mais j'imaginais pas que tu irais jusque là. Ca te va pas mal, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de faire avancer sa jument.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais son visage s'empourpra et elle sourit sous son foulard en le suivant.

- Hey les petits ! hurla soudain Wapol à ses hommes en se mettant debout, postillonnant de grands morceaux de viande sur les spectateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver sous son « trône ». Vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous débarrasser de ces gêneurs et à gagner ! Sinon, je vous pends tous haut et court et je bouffe du steak de cheval ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire terrifiant.

Le shérif s'avança avec un regard triste pour Luffy et les autres, prêt à donner le départ. Les participants s'étaient mis en ligne et, à cause du nombre, ils étaient tous très proches les uns des autres. Les hommes de Wapol avaient séparé le groupe de Luffy et ils commençaient à les pousser, à énerver leurs chevaux, sortant leurs cravaches et montrant leurs éperons menaçants.

Sur Karoo, le cavalier, ou plutôt la cavalière, n'en menait pas large. Mais Vivi faisait ça pour Tobie. Le petit garçon s'était glissé dans la foule en clopinant, elle le voyait. Il avait eu les larmes aux yeux quand elle lui avait exposé son plan. La reconnaissance qu'elle avait lue dans son regard l'avait finalement décidée. Elle allait gagner cette course pour lui.

Le shérif tira en l'air et le départ fut lancé.

Surprise, Vivi ne partit pas assez rapidement et se trouva immédiatement en queue de peloton. Devant elle, elle apercevait les croupes et le dos de ses adversaires. Mais elle avait confiance en Karoo. La petite jument saurait les rattraper.

Dans le peloton, les hostilités avaient été rapidement déclarées. Les hommes de Wapol isolaient Luffy et les autres. Ils se massaient autour d'eux et ensuite… Les premiers coups d'éperons et de cravache s'abattirent sur Mandarine, Berry et les autres.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! cria Usopp alors qu'un coup plus violent que les autres manquait le faire tomber de sa selle.

- On a tous les droits, gamin !

- Tu vas mordre la poussière !

- C'est monsieur Wapol qui gagne !

Assis sur son trône celui-ci ricana. Il se tourna vers l'un de ses sbires et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Celui-ci s'inclina et s'éloigna, alors que son patron engloutissait un nouveau poulet en deux bouchées.

Les cavaliers avaient bouclé la moitié du premier tour de piste sous les acclamations du public. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de chute, ce qui était miraculeux. Les sabots des chevaux martelaient le sol désertique, le faisant littéralement trembler. Le tonnerre semblait gronder, mais ça n'était que le bruit de leur course.

Les chevaux étaient déjà couverts d'écume, le soleil de milieu d'après-midi chauffant cruellement la piste. Plusieurs des bêtes les plus faibles de Wapol s'écroulèrent sur la piste, tombant raides mortes sur le sol sans que leur propriétaire ne s'en émeuve. Tobie eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant ça. Cet homme était un monstre qui n'aimait même pas ses bêtes.

Le peloton avait déjà bien diminué et, malgré tous leurs efforts, les hommes de Wapol n'arrivaient pas à faire chuter leurs adversaires. Les jeunes gens tenaient bon, comme leurs chevaux qui se donnaient à fond. Et on arrivait déjà à la fin du premier tour, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Personne ne faisait attention à Karoo et Vivi, qui remontaient doucement leur retard.

Les hommes de Wapol devaient passer à la méthode dure. Piquant cruellement les flancs de leurs montures, ils se rapprochèrent de Zoro et Sanji et sortirent des poignards de leurs ceintures. Mais les deux compagnons veillaient. Alors que leurs adversaires allaient les attaquer, Zoro, d'un geste vif, sortit des poignards de son manteau et les lança avec dextérité. Les sangles des selles de plusieurs hommes furent coupées nettes, sans même effleurer les chevaux, et ses assaillants s'écroulèrent sur le sol alors que leurs montures faisaient demi-tour et s'enfuyaient.

Sanji, lui, posa ses mains sur la selle de Casanova, pourtant en pleine course. Prenant appui sur ses mains il se mit la tête en bas et lança de violents coups de pied autour de lui, frappant de plein fouet quatre hommes qui le serraient de trop près. D'un mouvement souple il se rassit ensuite sur sa selle, comme si de rien n'était, et il reprit le fil de sa course.

Karoo le dépassa et le cuisinier fut surpris par la grâce avec laquelle son cavalier la montait. Cette finesse de sa silhouette, ce front délicat, cette peau de porcelaine…

- Argh ! cria-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Troublé il perdit du terrain, comme Zoro qui avait voulu s'arrêter pour récupérer ses poignards. Usopp, lui était aux prises avec un homme de Wapol. Celui-ci le poussait de plus en plus violemment, prêt de le faire tomber de sa selle. Mais le conteur fut sauvé par son cheval, Merry donna soudain un violent coup de tête à la monture de son adversaire qui manqua une foulée. Le cavalier perdit un peu de terrain et Usopp put se redresser sur sa selle.

Le jeune homme réfléchit rapidement. Il devait trouver une idée pour se débarrasser de son ennemi qui rattrapait déjà son retard. Soudain, il eut une illumination. Il se tourna à moitié sur sa selle et cria :

- Tu t'enfonces une grande épine juste sous l'ongle ! Tu te coupes avec une feuille de papier en plein milieu de la paume ! Une guêpe entre dans ton oreille ! Une arête de poisson se coince entre deux molaires et tu peux pas l'enlever ! Tu bois une gorgée de lait qui est resté deux jours au soleil !

Alors que Luffy et Nami allaient lui demander à quoi il jouait, ils virent trois de leurs adversaires tomber de cheval, pâles et nauséeux, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, ils avaient leurs propres problèmes.

Nami surtout n'avait pas assez de force pour repousser ses assaillants, et elle était en fâcheuse posture. Soudain elle sentit une main s'accrocher à sa cuisse et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

- Merde! cria l'un des hommes de Wapol avec un regard lubrique. C'est une fille !

Aussitôt leurs gestes se firent plus entreprenants, malgré ses efforts pour les semer. Alors que l'un d'eux commençait à tirer sur sa chemise, il s'écroula avec un cri et tomba de sa selle. Aussitôt Nami lança un violent coup de coude à son deuxième assaillant avant d'abattre le tranchant de sa main sur sa nuque, manquant se briser les os. L'homme ne poussa pas un cri mais perdit conscience et finit par terre. La jeune femme releva les yeux et aperçut Luffy qui, malgré ses propres problèmes, était venu à son secours.

Protégée par son départ raté, Vivi n'avait pas eu à subir les attaques des hommes de Wapol. Elle s'était glissée discrètement dans le peloton, mine de rien, et rattrapait maintenant les hommes de tête. Et il ne restait plus que la moitié d'un tour.

- Regardez la petite jument ! cria quelqu'un dans le public.

- C'est celle des Lolness !

- On dirait qu'elle vole !

Des acclamations éclatèrent alors que Wapol manquait s'étouffer avec sa joue de porc. Ils avaient raison. La petite jument et sa cavalière étaient tellement légères qu'elles semblaient à peine toucher terre, Karoo galopait avec une telle fluidité et une telle grâce que c'en était émouvant. Et Vivi faisait littéralement corps avec elle, elle était désormais un prolongement de la jument. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, c'était grisant, cette vitesse, cette puissance qu'elle sentait dans sa monture mais aussi cette légèreté…

Les acclamations du public semblèrent donner des ailes à Karoo et elles se rapprochèrent des deux cavaliers de tête. Leurs montures étaient impressionnantes, massives, musclées, avec des foulées qui semblaient avaler la piste. Mais leurs cavaliers les avaient poussées si fort dès le départ, sans aucune gestion de l'effort, qu'elles étaient épuisées. Elles étaient couvertes d'écume et de plaies, leurs cavaliers leur enfonçant les éperons dans les flancs avec force. Ils tenaient les rênes si courtes que les mors en métal leurs cisaillaient cruellement la bouche.

Karoo, elle, juste poussée par les douces pressions des jambes de sa cavalière, les rattrapait inexorablement. Elle passa comme une flèche entre les deux cavaliers qui tentèrent de l'arrêter. Mais leurs montures épuisées ne réagirent pas à leurs commandements. L'une s'écroula avec son jockey tandis que l'autre manquait une foulée et ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa course malgré les coups de son cavalier.

Vivi se retourna, incrédule. Elle était seule en tête. Derrière elle, Nami et Luffy souriaient largement en la regardant. Elle se retourna, se pencha un peu plus sur l'encolure de Karoo, et la poussa encore un peu. La jument réagit aussitôt et allongea encore sa foulée. L'arrivée était droit devant elles. Et près du shérif, les joues humides et le regard brillant, Tobie les attendait.

- Allez Karoo, murmura-t-elle. Pour Tobie !

**oOo**

Wapol fulminait. C'était intolérable. Il gagnait toujours, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Ces sales petits cons… Il serra les poings en regardant les jeunes gens porter en triomphe le cavalier de cette ridicule petite jument jaune. Et la foule les acclamait. Ses hommes étaient des bons à rien, ils allaient tous le payer de leurs vies. Et leurs montures inutiles allaient finir chez l'équarisseur en moins de deux.

- Patron, dit l'un de ses garde du corps, celui aux gants de boxe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

- Chess s'est occupé de ce que vous lui avez demandé.

Wapol sourit. Il observa quelques instants le petit Lolness à qui le cavalier gagnant remettait le prix. Oui, le jeu n'était pas encore complètement terminé…

* * *

**Luffy**_ : Pfffiou j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester dans cette grange…_

**Nami**_ : On a tous cru que t'allais y rester, tu nous as fait peur…_

**Vivi**_ : Bon ben il s'en est sorti, moi ce que je trouve inadmissible c'est que les femmes n'aient pas le droit de concourir…_

**Nami**_ : Pourtant quand je suis revenue de l'inscription ça n'avait pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça…_

**Vivi**_ : C'est pas parce que j'ai rien dit que j'en pensais pas moins. Ca s'appelle du machisme pur et dur…_

**TiteNana**_ : Je confirme c'est du machisme, mais tu leur as donné une bonne leçon. N'empêche durant cette course j'ai bien ri, qui aurait pensé que Sanji craquerait sur des « hommes » ^^_

**Zoro**_ : C'est sur y avait que face de foin pour pas s'apercevoir que c'était Vivi et la rouquine, t'aurais vu ta tête blondinet c'était à mourir de rire…_

**Sanji**_ : Arrête de foutre de moi tête de cactus…_

**Luffy**_ : Ca suffit, vous êtes fatigants tous les deux, moi ce que j'ai aimé c'est la défense d'Usopp._

**TiteNana**_ : M'en parle pas rien que d'y penser, aaarrrggghhhh._

**Nami**_ : N'empêche que Sanji quand tu t'es mis sur les mains sur la selle de Casanova, ben t'étais impressionnant…_

**Sanji**_ : Oh Nami chérie tu peux pas savoir à quel point ton compliment me ravie, je me sens tout, tout…_

**TiteNana**_ : Ca va, ca va on a compris ne dis plus rien. N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir moi si Usopp va finir sa lettre pour Kaya._

**Usopp**_ : J'aimerais bien mais pour ça faudrait que j'arrête d'être INTERROMPU…_

**TiteNana**_ : Euh, ok ok on va te laisser alors. Vous venez les autres on va faire un tour le temps qu'il finisse sa lettre._

**Luffy**_ : Chouette, on va manger ?_

**Zoro**_ : On va boire ?_

**TiteNana**_ : Si vous voulez mais avant faut aller chercher Elisha et Fredjs. Allez on y va. A vendredi tout le monde._

**Tous**_ : A vendredi._

**Usopp**_ : Mouais, ouais à vendredi, si j'ai fini ma lettre…_


	23. Chap23:: La ville aux chevaux partie 3

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, voici le dernier chapitre de l'arc Sim City, et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira._

_Ce chapitre sera le dernier durant une période inconnue de nous, en effet notre chère « auteure », « auteur », « auteuse » ou ce que vous voulez, déménage et donc n'aura pas internet durant un petit moment. Cette période nous permettra d'améliorer les prochains chapitres et d'avancer. _

_Et puis de toute façon, la patience n'a jamais fait de mal, non mais !!_

_En tout cas j'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop._

_Nous nous excusons encore pour la future attente et vous souhaitons à tous et toutes une agréable lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La ville aux chevaux (3ème partie)**

Vivi exultait. Portée en triomphe par Zoro et Sanji, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse et fière d'elle. Elle avait gagné. Elle ! Elle ne s'en serait pourtant jamais crue capable. Mais elle avait réussi, pour son ami. Tobie, sur les épaules de Luffy, regardait les liasses de billets de banque qu'il tenait avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Ils étaient sauvés, son grand-père et lui allaient pouvoir sauver « Lolness et Fils ». Leurs regards se croisèrent et Vivi y lut une telle joie qu'elle éclata de rire.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous voient ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en comprenant qu'il parlait de ses parents. Et ils sont fiers de toi ! C'est sûr.

- Ouais… Je dois aller retrouver grand-père, cria-t-il soudain en faisant signe à Luffy de le laisser descendre.

La jeune femme descendit également et suivit l'enfant pour l'aider à marcher. Les autres, eux, restèrent faire la fête avec la population de Sim City. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Wapol était battu, et de quelle manière ! Les gens étaient heureux pour les Lolness, que tous connaissaient et aimaient, même s'ils avaient tous eu trop peur pour s'opposer à l'éleveur, malgré ses méthodes.

Seul Sanji n'était pas à la fête, troublé. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le cavalier de Karoo tandis qu'il accompagnait Tobie jusqu'à son grand-père.

- Hey, arrête de le regarder comme ça, on va finir par se poser des questions, lança Zoro avec un sourire en coin.

- Que ? Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ? balbutia le cuisinier en rougissant. Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. Et puis de qui tu parles d'abord ? Et pourquoi je t'écoute ? Lâche-moi Tête de cactus !

Et sur ces paroles plus que confuses, il s'éloigna rapidement en regardant ses pieds. Usopp, qui avait assisté à la scène, s'approcha du chasseur de primes mort de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

- Rien, je lui ouvre des horizons nouveaux, c'est tout…

- Hein ? Oh, fit le conteur en comprenant. T'abuse. En plus ce cavalier, c'est Vivi !

- Je sais bien… Mais lui il ne le sait pas ! C'est ça qui est drôle, ajouta-t-il en regardant son ami.

- Ah bon ?

- Mais oui… Tu vois, c'est un coureur. Et là il craque pour un mec. Qui est en fait une fille. Mais il le sait pas. Alors il se demande ce qui lui arrive, et il flippe !

- …

- Attends, tu comprends pas on dirait, insista Zoro qui commençait à s'énerver. C'est drôle parce qu'il croit qu'il craque sur un mec. Sanji. Mais en fait c'est Vivi, une fille.

- Oui, oui, répondit Usopp avant de s'éloigner, atterré.

- Mais attends, c'est drôle ! Bordel, il croit que c'est un mec ! Mais en fait c'en est pas un… Mais où tu vas ? Ecoute-moi quand je te parle. Oh ! Je te parle…

Pendant ce temps Vivi et Tobie, parlant et riant, s'approchaient du chariot.

- Chopper ! appela la jeune femme. C'est nous, et on a gagnés.

- Grand-père, Karoo a…

Les deux amis s'interrompirent en ouvrant la bâche du chariot. A l'intérieur, nulle trace du renne et de son patient, mais des signes de lutte flagrants.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ? lança une voix éraillée particulièrement désagréable.

Vivi et Tobie se retournèrent aussitôt avant de pâlir. Face à eux, les deus sbires de Wapol tenaient prisonniers Chopper et le grand-père de l'enfant. Celui-ci, évanoui, gisait sur le sol aux pieds de Chess. Le renne, lui, était ficelé et bâillonné, tenu en « laisse » par l'autre garde du corps. Au milieu, leur patron jubilait.

- Dites c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il en montrant Chopper qui était sous sa forme « peluche ». Remarquez, c'est pas important, mais j'aime bien savoir ce que je bouffe.

La panique envahit les yeux du petit renne quand il entendit ça, et Vivi se tendit. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, et elle commençait à sérieusement le regretter. Près d'elle, Tobie était livide. Cet homme lui avait pris ses parents, tout ce qu'ils avaient. Et maintenant, il menaçait son grand-père et ses nouveaux amis.

- Par lequel on commence ? demanda Chess. Kuromarimo, t'en pense quoi ?

- Je te laisse t'occuper du vieillard, répondit le second homme de main. Fais le souffrir un peu…

- Non ! cria Tobie en pleurant. Arrêtez ! C'est l'argent que vous voulez ? Je vais vous le donner, mais ne tuez pas mon grand-père…

- Ton argent ? Ce prix ridicule ? répondit Wapol avant de se moquer de lui. Je m'en contrefous…

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cria Vivi en retenant l'enfant.

- Me débarrasser une fois pour toutes de ces Lolness qui me défient depuis que je suis arrivé à Sim City. Les faire souffrir, leur faire payer leur insolence. Je suis le meilleur, je gagne les courses ! Personne n'est meilleur que moi ! hurla-t-il en postillonnant allègrement autour de lui.

- Bah faut dire que c'est facile de gagner quand on joue tout seul.

Wapol manqua s'étouffer en entendant ça et se retourna d'un bloc pour voir Sanji, accoudé à un enclos, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche, qui le regardait d'un air méprisant.

- Toi ! De quoi tu te mêles ?

- Il se trouve que cet enfant est mon ami, répondit le cuisinier, très classe. Et que ce cavalier me trouble étrangement, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en observant Vivi qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé son déguisement.

- Chess ! hurla Wapol. Débarrasse-moi de ce type !

D'un seul geste l'intéressé bondit, s'agenouilla et banda son arc avant d'encocher une flèche. Et il tira. Vivi frémit. Tout c'était passé si rapidement que c'était à peine croyable. La flèche s'envola et frappa… la clôture contre laquelle s'appuyait Sanji un instant plus tôt. Chess ouvrit la bouche, surpris, mais il le fut encore plus quand le blond apparut soudainement devant lui et lui lança un violent coup de genou en plein visage.

Le sbire de Wapol tomba sur le sol en hurlant, le nez cassé. Mais Sanji n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il lui flanqua un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, si fort qu'il l'envoya valser près de son collègue.

- Kuromarimo ! hurla Wapol, fou de rage.

Celui-ci sourit et enfila ses gants de boxe, lâchant Chopper. Celui en profita pour se dandiner sur place, tentant d'échapper à ses liens. Pendant ce temps, frappant ses gants l'un contre l'autre, Kuromarimo s'approchait de Sanji.

- Espèce de lâche, lança-t-il au cuisinier. Bats-toi comme un homme au lieu de t'enfuir comme une gonzesse…

- C'est toi qui vois…

Le garde du corps lui lança un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac qui surprit le jeune homme. Celui-ci eut littéralement le souffle coupé et tomba à genoux.

- Surpris ? lança Kuromarimo avec un sourire mauvais. Ces gants son spéciaux, renforcés en acier. Ils vont détruire tes organes internes à chaque coup.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il frappa à nouveau Sanji qui se relevait. Le cuisinier reçut le coup sur le côté de son crâne et il tomba sur le sol, au bord de l'inconscience. Il vit Tobie et le cavalier et crut les entendre crier son nom. Le cavalier… Pourquoi avait-il envie de le protéger ? De le couvrir de baisers ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Vivi sanglotait. Sanji était en train de perdre, ces monstres allaient le tuer. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais elle avait déjà du mal à retenir Tobie qui voulait aller attaquer Wapol. Elle était complètement inutile. Et elle espérait sauver son père et sa ville toute seule ? Elle était totalement impuissante, et elle détestait ça. D'un geste rageur elle arracha son foulard et enleva son chapeau, dévoilant ses longs cheveux bleus.

- Sanji ! cria-t-elle. Lève-toi ! Tu peux le battre, j'ai confiance en toi !

Le cuisinier crut à une apparition céleste. Le cavalier venait de prendre sous ses yeux les traits de son adorable Vivi-chérie, comme si un ange apparaissait pour le sauver. Il oublia la douleur lancinante de sa mâchoire brisée et se releva.

- T'en as pas eu assez ? demanda Kuromarimo, sûr de lui.

Il lança un nouveau coup au cuisinier qui le para avec sa jambe. Il y eut un bruit d'os cassé mais Sanji ne broncha pas malgré la douleur intolérable. Au contraire, alors que son adversaire allait lancer une nouvelle attaque, il esquiva et bondit en avant. Posant ses mains sur le sol et prenant appui dessus, il projeta ses jambes en avant avec toute la force dont il disposait. Kuromarimo fut frappé en pleine poitrine et projeté à plusieurs mètres, la respiration coupée et les côtes brisées.

- Quoi ? éructa Wapol en voyant Chess et Kuromarimo à terre. Non ! Je ne peux pas perdre…

Il sortit un lourd revolver de son manteau de fourrure et l'appliqua sur la tête du grand-père de Tobie. L'enfant hurla et voulut se jeter vers lui mais Vivi le retenait. Sanji, lui, était trop loin. Wapol posa un doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer. Il allait mettre un terme à tout ça, une bonne fois pour toute. Et après le vieux, il s'occuperait du môme. Soudain, une grande ombre le recouvrit. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, étonné.

- Gya ! hurla-t-il en lâchant son arme, mort de peur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Un monstre énorme, couvert de poils et avec une expression menaçante, leva les bras vers lui.

- Alors ? Tu veux toujours me bouffer ? cria Chopper en abattant ses poings réunis sur la tête de Wapol.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva et tomba sur le sol, évanoui. Le renne, fier de lui, se retourna ensuite vers Tobie et vit que le petit garçon le regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Toi t'es trop cool, murmura l'enfant.

- Arrête avec tes compliments imbécile, rétorqua Chopper avec un grand sourire réjoui.

Vivi lâcha enfin Tobie et se précipita vers Sanji. Le cuisinier était dans un sale état et avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou et l'aida à garder son équilibre.

- C'était toi le cavalier mystérieux ? dit le jeune homme, soulagé.

- Evidemment, tous les autres m'avaient reconnue, répondit Vivi.

- Et l'autre ? Celui qui montait Berry ?

- C'était Nami. Idiot, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Merci d'être venu nous sauver.

Elle pensait le remercier mais ce simple geste plongea le cuisinier dans un tel bonheur qu'il se mit à saigner du nez et perdit conscience, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant Chopper qui souriait.

- Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas…

**oOo**

_Ma très chère Kaya,_

_Après de nombreuses péripéties, une course acharnée où j'ai brillé par ma vaillance et mon talent (les autres n'étaient pas mal non plus), nous avons vaincu le tyran qui opprimait cette ville et ses hommes de main les plus redoutables. _

_La population de Sim City, qui vivait sous le joug de Wapol depuis de nombreuses années sans oser se rebeller par peur de terribles représailles, a enfin compris que le monstre pouvait être vaincu. Avec notre aide à tous (même si mes talents de tireur d'élite firent le plus gros du travail) ils se rebellèrent contre les crapules qui travaillaient pour Wapol, les chassant définitivement de la ville._

_Quand au responsable de tous ces drames, lui et ses deux hommes de main les plus féroces ont payé pour leurs crimes. Après avoir été mis hors d'état de nuire par Sanji et Chopper, ils ont été remis à la population qui leur a réservé un traitement des plus… humiliant. Ils furent passés au goudron et aux plumes avant d'être abandonnés en plein désert. Peut-être survivront-ils malgré tout, s'ils implorent la clémence du Ciel. Mais les habitants de Sim City ont repris leur vie en main et ne les laisseront plus jamais revenir._

_Ma douce et tendre Kaya, votre absence m'est plus cruelle chaque jour. Je reviendrai bientôt, plus fort et plus courageux, et vous serez fière de moi. D'ici là, ne m'oubliez pas, vous ne quittez jamais mes pensées._

_Votre Cap'tain Usopp_

- Usopp ? appela Nami en ouvrant la bâche du chariot. Tu ne viens pas faire tes adieux à Tobie et à son grand-père ?

- J'arrive, répondit le conteur en cachetant l'enveloppe contenant sa lettre à Kaya.

Toute la ville était réunie pour assister au départ des jeunes gens. Le grand-père de Tobie avait enfin repris conscience et, s'il était très fatigué, il était surtout heureux et fier de son petit-fils. Les habitants de Sim City avaient décidé à l'unanimité que les chevaux de l'élevage de Wapol devaient revenir aux Lolness en compensation de tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Tobie et son grand-père étaient maintenant à la tête d'un immense cheptel, et avec le prix gagné par Vivi ils allaient pouvoir faire renaître de ses cendres leur élevage moribond.

- Merci pour tout, les jeunes, dit le shérif en se tournant vers Luffy et les autres. Sans votre intervention on n'aurait jamais eu le courage de chasser ces types. On a honte de ne pas être intervenus plus tôt, ajouta-t-il en regardant Tobie et son grand-père, tête basse. On est tous… désolés, et on espère que vous pourrez nous pardonner un jour.

Le vieil homme hésita un instant puis tendit une main tremblante au shérif qui la serra avec une expression soulagée. Tout le monde se détendit aussitôt, et deux hommes amenèrent une grande enseigne de bois recouverte d'un drap.

- C'est pas grand-chose mais on s'est dit que ça pourrait vous être utile pour commencer à reconstruire votre élevage, dit le shérif en souriant.

Curieux, Tobie tira sur le drap et tous purent voir une grande enseigne peinte en rouge, le nom de « Lolness et Petit-fils » inscrit en lettres d'or au-dessus d'un cheval cabré. Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père en pleurant alors que tous éclataient de rire.

- On doit y aller, dit finalement Luffy en touchant son chapeau.

- Merci pour tout, dit le grand-père Lolness. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez nous.

- Et Vivi…

Tobie rougit et commença à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement gêné.

- Je… Je voulais… Euh… Hum… Merci pour tout.

- Merci à toi Tobie, toi aussi tu m'as aidée, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'il fallait savoir demander de l'aide à ses amis quand on en avait besoin. Alors voilà, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Luffy. Je… J'ai besoin de votre aide pour sauver mon père et ma ville. J'ai besoin que vous vous battiez avec moi. S'il-vous-plaît.

- Tu peux compter sur nous tous répondit le cow-boy.

- Et tu pourras aussi compter sur Karoo ! lança Tobie en montrant sa jument harnachée derrière lui.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est pour toi, en remerciement pour avoir gagné la course, et tout.

La jeune femme, surprise, regarda le petit garçon rougissant.

- Mais c'est ta jument Tobie, c'est toi qui l'a élevée. C'est trop, c'est une bête formidable qui pourrait te rapporter beaucoup d'argent si tu la vendais. Moi je n'ai rien à t'offrir en échange. Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Mademoiselle, intervint le grand-père Lolness en levant une main pour l'interrompre. Vous et vos amis nous avez sauvés, Tobie et moi. Et vous avez gagné la course en nous remettant le prix. Ca vaut bien plus que tout l'argent qu'on pourrait obtenir pour cette jument.

- Vivi, je veux te la donner pour que tu puisses aller te battre pour ton papa, insista le petit garçon. Après tout, toi tu m'as bien aidée pour venger mes parents, alors maintenant c'est mon tour. Et puis mon père disait toujours que le vrai rôle d'un éleveur c'était de dresser les meilleures bêtes, de les chérir, de les soigner, jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent le cavalier qui leur est destiné.

Il fit une pause et regarda son grand-père qui lui sourit.

- C'est toi qui lui es destinée, reprit-il. Karoo elle t'adore, et puis je vous aie vues pendant la course. Vous étiez magnifiques. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite avec moi. Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre. Mon rôle c'était juste de la préparer pour votre rencontre. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un air penaud, avant, Karoo c'était notre seul cheval. Mais maintenant on en a plein et on va avoir du travail par-dessus la tête.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en entendant ça. Vivi, émue, sourit et se pencha vers le petit garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, sous les sifflements de l'assistance. Puis la jeune femme regarda Karoo qui hennit doucement et vint la rejoindre, comme si elle avait compris. Vivi l'enfourcha, et rejoignit ses amis.

- Comment va Sanji ? demanda Usopp à Chopper.

- Il est encore inconscient mais ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves. Sa jambe est juste fêlée et il n'a pas de traumatisme crânien.

- Il a la tête dure, on le savait déjà, marmonna Zoro.

- Est-ce qu'il sera rétabli quand on arrivera à Py Town ? demanda Vivi, inquiète.

- Il va falloir qu'il se repose beaucoup, répondit le renne. Mais je pense que ça devrait aller s'il ne force pas trop.

- Merde, ça veut dire que c'est Nami qui va nous préparer les repas ? demanda le chasseur de primes au conteur.

- On va arriver affamés alors…

- Hey ! protesta la rousse. Je vous entends…

- Prête ? demanda Luffy en se tournant vers Vivi.

- Plus que jamais.

- Alors c'est parti. En route pour Py Town et la baston ! cria le cow-boy en pointant le doigt vers l'horizon.

- Luffy, Py Town c'est par là, indiqua Nami en montrant la direction opposée.

- Méheu, t'as gâché mon moment de gloire, bougonna le jeune homme avant de lancer un coup d'œil à Zoro. C'est contagieux son truc…

**oOo**

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette sale gamine a encore foutue ? cria l'homme en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Tifille l'observait sans montrer aucun signe de peur, de son étrange regard fixe. Son père gémit en détournant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour engendrer une gamine aussi cinglée ? Elle avait disparu pendant des jours et tout d'un coup elle se repointait en ville, toujours aussi flippante, en traînant son éternel sac de peluches et une valise toute poussiéreuse. Et il fallait qu'il vienne la chercher avec le chariot, alors qu'il avait du travail par-dessus la tête.

- A qui t'as volé ça ? cria-t-il à nouveau en désignant la valise. Sale chapardeuse.

- …

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te débarrasser de ce truc, c'est déjà assez pénible de te voir traîner tes foutus monstres tout le temps, ajouta-t-il en montrant les jouets de sa fille.

L'enfant ne fit pas un geste, le fixant toujours avec intensité. Finalement l'homme, excédé, saisit la valise par la poignée et la balança sur la route derrière eux.

- Tu sais pas ce qui t'attend en rentrant à la maison, dit-il avec un regard féroce. Ta mère est folle de rage, tu vas encore faire un tour dans le placard. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, petite fille. Tu fais peur, ajouta-t-il en réprimant un frisson.

L'enfant obéit et se retourna pour voir la valise, désormais cabossée, finir sa chute dans un buisson sur le bord de la route. Elle haussa les épaules et un sourire blasé étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau son père. Tant pis pour lui…

* * *

**TiteNana**_ : Allez les garçons, bougez-vous un peu, faut finir les cartons, vu toutes les merdouilles qui arrivent à Elisha elle est à la bourre. Les filles, nous on s'occupe des cartons de fringues._

**Nami et Vivi**_ : Ouais, on y va de suite…_

**TiteNana**_ : Zoro, tu peux démonter la bibliothèque s'il-te-plaît ? Et en douceur…_

**Zoro**_ : En douceur, en douceur, t'en as de bonnes, toi…_

**TiteNana**_ : Arrête de râler… Elisha, t'as besoin d'autre chose ?_

**Elisha-chan**_ : Euh non, non c'est un vrai plaisir de les voir bosser comme ça, surtout qu'il fait chaud et que certains vont finir torse nu… Euh…_

**TiteNana**_ : T'inquiète, je suis d'accord avec toi, et puis ça leur fait pas de mal de bosser comme ça, surtout qu'après on les voit pas pendant un petit bout de temps. Dis donc Chopper qu'est-ce que tu fais assis sur le lit ? T'as décidé de te transformer en peluche ?_

**Elisha-chan**_ : Si c'est le cas, autant que tu viennes nous faire un câlin, t'es trop mignon…_

**Chopper**_ : Je suis pas mignon, et j'aime pas les compliments, crétines…_

**Zoro**_ : Ouais ben si t'aimes pas les compliments, arrête de sourire et viens nous filer un coup de main…_

**Elisha-chan**_ : Euh, Sanji je peux savoir ce que tu fais la tête dans mes sous-vêtements ?_

**Sanji**_ : Ah…Euh…_

**TiteNana**_ : Ouais, bon ben file bosser… Bon tout le monde, on vous souhaite à tous un très bon week-end, et on vous dit à bientôt. Merci à tous et toutes._

**Elisha-chan**_ : Bon week-end et merci encore de nous êtres fidèles. Et on espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue._

**Tous**_ : Ouais, bon week-end et à bientôt._


	24. Chap24: Du rififi dans le désert, part1

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer notre retour en forme et motivées. Nous espérons que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue._

_Nous retrouvons donc nos amis avec de nouvelles aventures et l'apparition de nouveaux personnages…_

_Nous vous laissons donc de ce pas à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes._

_**Ps d'Elisha-chan**__ : en ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, nous n'allons pas pouvoir tenir à 1 chap/semaine. Je vais essayer de me débrouiller pour qu'on fasse 2 chap/mois mais je ne promets rien, je viens de retrouver du boulot et c'est le plein boum de la rentrée littéraire et donc… je suis noyée sous les nouveautés à lire (quel beau métier). Pas envie de vous raconter ma vie mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment donc le rythme va s'en ressentir, je pense que vous serez d'accord pour dire qu'il vaut mieux qu'on prenne plus de temps pour vous offrir des chapitres de qualité plutôt que de perdre en qualité en allant plus vite. Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre des aventures de Luffy & Co à Py Town, les choses sérieuses commencent !!_

_**Ps2**__ : le dialogue du début (vous comprendrez) vient d'une idée originale de Fredjs, à tout seigneur tout honneur (là encore vous allez comprendre pourquoi je précise sinon on va encore dire que j'ai l'esprit tordu^^)._

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Du rififi dans le désert, 1ère partie : séparation**

- Mais où sont les garçons ? demanda Nami en regardant autour d'elle, surprise.

Ils étaient partis de Sim City depuis deux semaines et étaient maintenant littéralement aux portes de Py Town, ils y arriveraient dans la journée sans doute. Tous sentaient la tension monter et les gagner, même s'ils évitaient d'en parler. Vivi surtout était de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Ils sont avec Sanji, répondit Chopper.

- Encore ? Mais ça fait des jours qu'ils se réunissent tous ensemble avant les repas, tu sais ce qu'ils font ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le renne. Peut-être qu'ils lui tiennent juste compagnie vu qu'il doit rester tranquille pour que sa jambe guérisse ?

- Tu parles, rétorqua Nami, pas convaincue. Ils trament quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Vivi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Vivi ?

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus contemplait le désert, remuant le ragout en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. La rouquine haussa les épaules et la laissa tranquille. Elle avait autre chose sur le feu… Elle s'éloigna de Chopper et se rapprocha discrètement du chariot avant d'en faire le tour. Elle entendait la voix de Sanji mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait, il parlait trop bas.

Elle fut étonnée de voir que Luffy et Usopp étaient assis devant le chariot au bord duquel Sanji était assis. Le conteur prenait des notes et tous les deux écoutaient religieusement leur ami. Zoro aussi était là et, s'il faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait, lui aussi écoutait attentivement Sanji. Le cuisinier, une cigarette à la bouche et tenant une tomate dans sa main droite, semblait leur faire un cours magistral. La jeune femme se rapprocha et ouvrit ses oreilles.

- Ce qu'il faut, expliquait le blond, c'est bien les palper pour être sûr qu'elles soient fermes et bien faites…

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Nami s'approcha encore un peu.

- Il faut toujours les traiter avec respect et amour pour qu'elles nous donnent tout ce qu'elles ont…

- Mais comment on fait justement ? demanda Luffy.

Est-ce qu'ils parleraient de…

- C'est tout un art, répondit Sanji avec un sourire canaille, il faut les toucher pile au bon endroit, les caresser avec douceur, les chauffer pour qu'elles arrivent à ébullition et là…

- Non mais ça va pas ! hurla Nami en sortant de derrière le chariot comme une furie.

Les quatre hommes sursautèrent, comme pris en faute, et le cuisinier faillit même tomber du chariot.

- Nami-chérie…

- Bande de pervers, je vous y prends ! Vous vous croyez où ? Luffy, Usopp, j'aurais jamais crû ça de vous…

- Mais enfin ma beauté, je ne comprends pas, dit Sanji en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps vos petites séances ? insista-t-elle, rouge et échevelée.

- Depuis que le cuistot dégénéré est blessé, pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? répondit Zoro.

- C'est quoi le problème ? rugit la jeune femme, outrée.

- Où est le mal à prendre des cours de cuisine ?

Nami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer, surprise.

- De cuisine ?

- Bah ouais, expliqua Usopp. On s'est rendu compte que si Sanji était blessé, il n'y aurait plus personne pour nous préparer à manger alors on lui a demandé de nous apprendre quelques trucs.

- Mais Vivi et moi on vous fait à manger…

- Oui mais quand Vivi sera partie…, commença Luffy avant de recevoir un coup de coude du conteur.

- Quoi ?

- Si c'est toi qui dois nous préparer la bouffe on va mourir d'empoisonnement avant d'arriver à Rough Tell, dit Zoro.

Tous s'attendirent à ce que Nami hurle en entendant ça, mais au lieu de ça elle piqua un fard et baissa les yeux.

- Alors vous… Euh… Vous parliez de cuisine ?

- Oui, Sanji nous expliquait comment choisir et préparer les fruits et légumes, répondit Usopp.

- De quoi tu croyais qu'on parlait ? demanda soudain Luffy d'un air suspicieux.

La jeune femme devint tellement rouge que c'en était inquiétant et bredouilla quelques excuses avant de fuir sans répondre, à la grande surprise des jeunes hommes. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner avant de commencer à rire, soulagés.

- La vache on l'a échappé belle, commenta le conteur.

- J'ai crû que notre dernière heure était arrivée, ajouta Sanji en souriant. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, et je pense qu'il va falloir se montrer plus discrets pendant quelques temps.

- Mais on va continuer, dis ? s'inquiéta Luffy. Tu vas continuer à nous expliquer comment séduire les femmes ? Parce qu'on allait arriver à la partie qui m'intéresse…

- Patience petit scarabée, répondit le cuisinier avec un clin d'œil. On va y venir…

Les garçons rejoignirent leurs compagnons de voyage, en boitillant pour Sanji, et s'installèrent pour déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nami ? demanda Chopper à Usopp.

- Un malheureux quiproquo, se contenta de répondre son ami avec un sourire alors que la rouquine baissait un peu plus la tête dans son assiette.

- Les amis, lança soudain Vivi, très sérieuse.

Tous la regardèrent, remarquant sa pâleur et ses traits tirés.

- On va bientôt arriver à Py Town, expliqua-t-elle. Et… Je voulais déjà vous remercier, vous m'aviez promis de m'y amener et vous avez tenu parole.

- C'est normal.

- Maintenant, je sais que je vous aie demandé de m'aider, et vous avez accepté. Mais…

Elle soupira et réfléchit, cherchant ses mots.

- L'homme que nous allons affronter et qu'à Baroque Works nous appelons M.0, chez moi il se fait appeler Sir Crocodile. Il est très riche et puissant, et il a jeté son dévolu sur ma ville. Il tente d'en prendre le contrôle… Il est extrêmement dangereux, comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est un monstre sans foi ni loi, qui n'hésite pas à mentir tricher…

- Jusque là on dirait Nami, fit remarquer Zoro avant qu'un pied chaussé d'un long talon pointu ne s'abatte violemment sur sa botte. Aïe !

- Mais il est aussi prêt à torturer et même tuer. Je veux que vous en soyez bien conscients, insista-t-elle. C'est très dangereux, vous allez risquer votre vie.

- Où veux-tu en venir Vivi-chérie ? demanda Sanji.

- Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous décidiez d'éviter la ville et de partir directement pour Rough Tell.

- Mais bien sûr, comme si on allait te laisser tomber, lança Luffy avec un grand éclat de rire.

- On n'abandonne jamais l'un des nôtres, ajouta Nami.

- On va se battre et faire de nôtre mieux, insista Chopper avec un air décidé.

- Jamais je ne laisserai tomber lâchement le soleil de ma vie, lui dit Sanji avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- Les amis… Merci, se contenta de répondre Vivi, émue.

- Maintenant il faut qu'on mette au point une stratégie, intervint l'ancienne voleuse.

- On fonce dans le…, commença Luffy.

- Non !

Il se renfrogna et haussa les épaules en entendant ce cri du cœur de tous ses compagnons.

- Vous êtes chiants…

- Ecoute, ne le prends pas comme ça, dit Nami en lui souriant. Tu comprends bien qu'on ne peut pas juste se pointer, virer l'usurpateur et sauver le père de Vivi…

- Bah ça me paraît bien moi.

- Luffy, ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer, intervint Usopp.

- Ca va poser problème ça.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Zoro qui affutait ses poignards.

- Cette femme, Miss-machin…

- Miss All Sunday ?

- Oh tu veux dire la déesse de la nuit au corps de rêve et au regard de glace ? demanda Sanji avec la bave aux lèvres.

- Ouais… La tueuse quoi… Bah elle nous a vus, sourcil en vrille et moi, à Speakhand.

- Donc elle risque de vous reconnaître, comprit Nami, songeuse. C'est un problème ça…

- Sans oublier que dans la ville tout le monde me connaît, intervint Vivi. Je ne peux pas me balader dans les rues, il va falloir que je me cache.

- Et puis il y a Chopper, ajouta Usopp. Pour passer inaperçu il y a mieux que de se balader avec un renne qui parle…

- Mais comment faire alors ?

- Je pense que j'ai une idée, dit soudain la fille de Py Town.

**oOo**

- Arrête un peu de chialer love-cook, dit Zoro en retenant un soupir d'exaspération.

- …

- Tu vas la revoir, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Chopper.

- …, se contenta de répondre Sanji en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le visage défait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui lui arrive ? insista le chasseur de primes. Elle est plus vicieuse et dangereuse que tous les ennemis qu'ils pourront rencontrer là-bas…

- Nami-chérie ! cria soudain le cuisinier désespéré.

- Et c'est reparti, soupirèrent ses deux compagnons de route.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour elle, intervint Vivi. Elle sait se débrouiller, et puis tu sais bien que Luffy est avec elle.

A ces mots le blond baissa la tête et se mit à déprimer.

- C'est ça le problème en fait, comprit la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire.

- Comme la vie paraît fade quand Nami n'est pas là, murmura Sani.

- Merci pour moi, fit remarquer Vivi.

- Quoi ? Oh ! fit le jeune homme en se rendant compte tout à coup qu'une autre de ses chéries se tenait juste à côté de lui, dans le chariot. Que je suis bête, pardonne-moi ma Vivi-chérie, je suis un mufle. Puisque Nami n'est pas là, tu m'as tout à toi désormais, je suis là pour exaucer le moindre de tes désirs…

- Tu regrettes pas que la rouquine soit pas là tout d'un coup ? demanda Zoro à Vivi qui essayait de récupérer sa main couverte de baisers par le blond.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais se retourna et regard une dernière fois la direction prise par Nami, Luffy et Usopp, espérant les retrouver bientôt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux, même si cette séparation en deux groupes était son idée.

Ca tombait sous le sens. Miss All Sunday ayant vu Zoro et Sanji, ils pouvaient difficilement entrer dans la ville et espérer échapper à sa vigilance. Cette femme était tout de même le bras droit de M.0, son âme damnée, presqu'aussi forte que lui. Sans pitié, sans faiblesse apparente, sans conscience même. Elle semblait avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout, tout ce qui se passait à Py Town elle le savait. Cette femme serait certainement le principal obstacle sur leur route pour sauver son père et la ville.

La seule solution pour elle et les garçons, sans oublier Chopper, de passer inaperçus, c'était de gagner la ville par une voie détournée. Et il leur fallait de l'aide pour ça. Heureusement pour eux, elle savait parfaitement à qui s'adresser.

- Tu es sûre de ton copain, ce Koz-truc ? demanda soudain Zoro.

- Il s'appelle Kohza et oui, je suis sûre de lui. Ca fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais j'ai toute confiance en lui. C'est mon meilleur ami, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. On se connaît depuis qu'on est tous petits. Son père est un homme bon, et juste, et mon père l'a toujours beaucoup estimé. Ils habitent à l'extérieur de Py Town.

- Et comment il pourrait nous aider ?

- Et bien le père de Kohza, que j'appelais toujours Toto quand j'étais petite, s'occupe des jardins de la ville.

- Des jardins ? s'étonna Chopper. Mais on est dans le désert.

- Oui mais c'est un vrai génie, expliqua Vivi. Il connaît toutes les plantes et les fleurs capables de résister malgré l'aridité et en les mariant il a réussi à créer de nouvelles espèces très belles et résistantes. Des gens viennent de tout l'ouest pour admirer les jardins de l'Hôtel de ville, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté.

- Py Town doit vraiment être une ville incroyable, dit Sanji, impressionné. J'ai hâte de pourvoir l'admirer.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit la jeune femme. C'est une ville magnifique et où il fait bon vivre. C'est pour ça que je veux me battre pour elle.

- Nous aussi nous nous battrons, dit le cuisinier en lui souriant, redevenu sérieux. Et Luffy, Usopp et Nami aussi, tu peux être sûre de ça.

- Mais toi tu resteras tranquille, intervint Chopper en se tournant vers le cuisinier. Tu es convalescent je te signale.

- Hein ? Pas question que je reste derrière, compris ?

- Il a raison Sanji, insista Vivi. Tu as été sérieusement blessé à Sim City.

- Si tu forces trop sur ta jambe tu pourrais avoir des séquelles à vie, ajouta le petit renne.

- Sanji le boiteux, lança Zoro, songeur. Ou Le pervers clopinant. Ouais, pas mal…

- Tu veux dire que je pourrais boiter toute ma vie ? s'écria le blond en pâlissant. Oh… Mais ça ne change rien, dit-il finalement. Je veux me battre pour toi, Vivi.

- Non mais ça va, pour un peu je sortirais un violon, intervint le chasseur de primes en secouant la tête. On n'a pas besoin de toi, je suis largement assez fort pour que tu puisses rester tranquillement dans le chariot à te tourner les pouces. Tu serais plus un poids qu'autre chose avec ta patte folle, de toute façon.

- Répète ça ? cria Sanji, fou de rage.

- Et puis t'inquiète pas pour Vivi, je vais la protéger, moi, ajouta Zoro en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

- Si tu poses une seule de tes sales pattes sur elle je t'explose, face de cactus !

Chopper et Vivi soupirèrent. Zoro n'avait décidément pas une once de diplomatie. Ils savaient tous les deux que le chasseur de primes voulait éviter à son ami de se mettre en danger en se battant avec eux, mais c'était couru d'avance qu'en le lui disant de cette façon Sanji allait se vexer. Et maintenant il était encore plus décidé à se battre qu'avant.

- J'espère que les autres s'en sortent mieux que nous, murmura Vivi.

**oOo**

- Nami, non ! On rentre pas on n'est pas là pour ça ! s'écria Usopp en retenant la jeune femme par le bras.

- Juste une minute, supplia-t-elle en observant les établissements de jeux et les boutiques qui les entouraient, les yeux brillants.

- Mais… Luffy, stop ! J'ai dit non, on n'a pas le temps d'aller gouter les spécialités !

- Juste cinq minutes, répondit le cow-boy en essayant d'échapper à la poigne de son ami. Le Dobitchu ça a l'air super bon…

- On n'est pas là pour ça je vous signale, s'énerva le conteur. Merde, contrôlez-vous un peu !

- Rabat-joie, marmonnèrent Luffy et Nami en même temps.

Usopp soupira et se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi, mais pourquoi, c'était lui qui avait été envoyé en ville avec les deux incontrôlables. Les autres devaient le savoir pourtant que Nami pèterait les plombs dès qu'elle aurait mis les pieds en ville. Après tout on disait de Py Town que c'était la ville du jeu et de l'argent, c'était couru d'avance que la jeune femme ne pourrait résister aux sirènes de l'argent facile.

Quant à Luffy, il avait suffi qu'il voie les étals de marchands vantant les spécialités locales aux touristes pour qu'il perde tout contact avec la réalité. Et maintenant c'était à lui de leur courir après. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi…

- Luffy ne touche pas à ça ! cria-t-il. Nami, rends ce portefeuille à cette dame ! Vous êtes pires que des gosses…

Ca n'était pas la bonne méthode, il le savait. Il devait trouver une autre solution. Et soudain il eut une illumination. Il attrapa Nami par le bras et Luffy par l'arrière de son manteau.

- Nami, rappelle-toi ce que nous a dit Vivi. M.0 se terre dans son « casino », le plus grand établissement de jeu qu'on n'ait jamais vu. Tu ne veux pas voir ça ? Et toi Luffy, tu ne penses pas que dans un tel établissement tu auras largement de quoi manger ? Ils doivent avoir les meilleurs cuisiniers de toute la région…

Il les observa et se rendit compte que sa ruse avait fonctionnée, encore mieux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Les deux jeunes gens avaient le regard fixe alors qu'ils laissaient tous les deux leur imagination vagabonder.

- Je suis trop fort, murmura le conteur fier de lui avant que quelqu'un ne l'attrape au collet. Argh…

- Magne-toi un peu Usopp ! s'énerva Luffy en le traînant derrière lui.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre je te signale, ajouta Nami qui devait courir pour suivre le cow-boy dans la foule. T'es pénible à traîner comme ça…

- Pourquoi moi ? gémit une dernière fois le conteur traîné sur le sol.

Soudain ses amis s'arrêtèrent et il se releva, surpris, avant de voir ce qui les avait stoppés. Et là il ouvrit des yeux ronds, la mâchoire pendante. Ils étaient arrivés devant le casino de M.0.

Représentant une majestueuse pyramide égyptienne, l'établissement était gigantesque. Sa pointe semblait se perdre dans les quelques nuages qui parsemaient le ciel. Des palmiers l'entouraient, ainsi que des fontaines sculptées et recouvertes de motifs étranges. Des fresques dans le même style recouvraient les murs extérieurs.

A l'extérieur c'était déjà l'effervescence. Le personnel courait partout. Ils étaient vêtus étrangement, pour les hommes de pagnes très simples, en lin blanc, s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, de sandales et d'une coiffe unie leur tombant sur les épaules. Les femmes, elles, portaient des robes souvent blanches ou écrues, fluides et moulantes, laissant apercevoir leurs formes. Tous étaient maquillés, même les hommes dont les yeux étaient soulignés de noir.

Tout respirait le luxe et la fête, et les trois jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier pour entrer dans le casino, pressés d'en découvrir les secrets. En montant le long escalier qui menait à l'imposante porte d'entrée, Usopp ne put retenir un frisson en voyant les statues de crocodiles qui se succédaient jusqu'en haut. Etrangement, malgré l'excitation qu'il ressentait, un malaise s'installait en lui, comme un sombre pressentiment.

**oOo**

- Vivi, on est encore loin ? demanda Chopper qui suffoquait dans la chaleur du désert.

- Non, on arrive, je reconnais la route, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. C'est incroyable, reprit-elle, un peu nostalgique. Ca fait des années que je ne suis pas venue ici, mais je me souviens de tout. Sur le gros rocher là-bas, Kohza et moi, on s'asseyait et on jouait au roi et à la reine de Py Town. Mais on se disputait toujours pour savoir qui serait le vrai chef et on finissait par se battre. Et sur l'arbre, là-bas, on faisait la course pour savoir qui pouvait grimper au sommet le plus vite. C'est toujours moi qui gagnais, ajouta-t-elle avec un air ravi.

- Mais t'étais un vrai garçon manqué ma parole ! s'exclama Zoro en la lorgnant du coin de l'œil.

La jeune femme rit sans répondre, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

- La maison est juste au pied de la colline, expliqua-t-elle soudain, le regard dans le vague. Elle était toujours entourée de végétation, des cactus et des fleurs magnifiques… Et j'adorais leur maison. Elle est petite comparé à l'hôtel de ville où je vivais, mais je la préférais. Les murs sont blanchis à la chaux, et le toit est fait de tuiles rouges. Les fenêtres ont des volets, comme en Europe, qui sont rouges comme les tuiles. Oui, j'adore vraiment leur maison…

A ce moment, les jeunes gens arrivèrent en haut de la petite colline qu'ils gravissaient, et ils posèrent enfin les yeux sur la maison de l'ami de Vivi. La jeune femme sursauta, une main devant la bouche.

De la végétation qu'elle avait tant vantée, il ne restait plus que des mauvaises herbes qui survivaient dans la fournaise. Quant à la maison elle-même, elle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Les murs, qui avaient été blancs à une époque, étaient crevassés et d'une couleur indéfinissable. Les volets tombaient en ruine, comme la toiture. Le lieu était désolé et aurait aussi bien pu être abandonné.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda la jeune femme en mettant pied à terre et en approchant. Toto ! Kohza !

- Vivi-chérie, je pense que c'est inutile, intervint Sanji resté assis dans le chariot. Ce lieu est inhabité, c'est sûr…

A ce moment, ils virent quelqu'un arriver, portant un lourd seau d'eau. Vivi retint son souffle alors qu'il relevait les yeux. C'était un jeune homme, de leur âge sans doute. Il posa son seau et passa une main sur son front ruisselant, repoussant les quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son front. Il prit les lunettes qu'il avait remontées sur son crâne et les mit en fronçant les sourcils, détaillant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et, soudain, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Toi, souffla-t-il, incrédule.

- Kohza, murmura-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui avant de s'arrêter, surprise de voir la colère déformer les traits de son ami d'enfance.

- Vas-t-en ! gronda-t-il en serrant le poing. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici ! Tire-toi ! T'es plus la bienvenue !

**oOo**

- Bienvenue au casino de Sir Crocodile, lança une hôtesse très peu vêtue avec un sourire aguichant.

Luffy, Usopp et Nami ouvrirent de grands yeux et retinrent leur souffle en entrant dans le bâtiment. Le lieu était impressionnant, les murs étaient couverts de fresques colorées et présentant des décors de type égyptien, des fleurs de lotus aux personnages montrés de profil, des sphinx miniatures aux gardes en tenues et armes traditionnelles, coiffés d'une tête de chacal. Partout où ils posaient les yeux, ce n'était que luxe, magnificence et fête.

- C'est le paradis, lança Nami, les yeux brillants. Je peux mourir maintenant…

- Hey, dis pas ça, lui reprocha Luffy.

- C'est une façon de parler.

- Bah vu le contexte je plaisanterais pas trop avec ça à ta place, intervint Usopp qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son mauvais pressentiment.

Les jeunes gens firent encore quelques pas avant de sursauter en entendant un homme crier de joie et tirer quelques coups de feu en l'air.

- J'ai gagné ! hurla-t-il. Jackpot !

Aussitôt des jeunes femmes très court vêtues se précipitèrent sur lui et se pendirent à son cou en gloussant alors que l'homme ramassait un tas de jeton en exultant. Au même moment, à la table de jeu voisine, un homme hurla lui aussi, de désespoir cette fois.

- Je suis ruiné, cria-t-il en pleurant. Laissez-moi me refaire, rien qu'une fois, je vous en prie, donnez-moi une dernière chance !

- C'est fini monsieur, lui annonça le croupier avant de reculer d'un pas, tendu.

L'homme venait de sortir son revolver et d'en menacer le pauvre employé. Aussitôt deux gardes se précipitèrent vers lui, le ceinturèrent, et l'un d'eux lui donna un coup violent, du tranchant de la main, sur la nuque. L'homme s'écroula et les gardes l'emmenèrent au fond du casino, derrière une lourde porte en acier.

- Ca rigole pas par ici, murmura Usopp avec un frisson.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, il faut qu'on trouve des informations, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, dit Nami.

- Bah il suffit de poser des questions, répondit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

- Que… Mais combien de fois il faudra te dire qu'on ne peut pas faire ça ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

- Pfff… Je peux pas foncer dans le tas, je peux pas poser de questions, je peux pas aller manger, je peux pas mettre mes doigts dans mon nez… On dirait ma mère, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, mais pas encore assez.

- Pardon ? rugit la rouquine en le fusillant du regard.

- Et voilà, encore un truc que j'ai pas le droit de dire…

Les laissant s'engluer dans leur dispute, Usopp regardait autour de lui, ouvrant ses oreilles. Il avisa deux jeunes hôtesses en train de discuter et alla tourner autour d'elle, mine de rien, espérant obtenir des informations intéressantes. Au bout de quelques minutes il rejoignit ses deux amis.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit que tu ressemblais à ma mère ! s'énervait Luffy.

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai entendu, rétorqua Nami, vexée.

- Mais c'est dingue, comment t'as pu comprendre ça ? C'est un truc de fille ou quoi ?

- Ah bah voilà, maintenant je ne suis pas assez bien parce que je suis une femme, je comprends mal, je ne suis pas assez intelligente sans doute !

- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est pas possible, protesta le cow-boy désespéré. Usopp, j'ai dit ça ?

- Forcément, il va être d'accord avec toi, solidarité masculine, dit Nami en haussant les épaules.

- En gros quoique je dise j'ai tort, comprit Luffy. C'est n'importe quoi.

- Evidemment, je ne suis qu'une fille.

- Bon, papa et maman, vous avez fini ? leur demanda Usopp qui s'ennuyait. Tout le monde nous regarde en plus.

- De quoi j'me mêle ? lancèrent ses deux amis. T'étais parti où d'ailleurs ? ajouta l'ex-voleuse, méfiante. Je te préviens que tout l'argent que tu perdras tu devras me le rembourser.

- Oh bah moi j'étais juste parti chercher des informations. Vous savez ? Le but de notre mission…

- Arrête de te la péter, marmonna Luffy en haussant les épaules.

- Euh… En tout cas j'ai entendu deux femmes dire que l'une des serveuses est partie sans prévenir, et qu'il leur faut une remplaçante d'urgence du coup je me suis dit que tu pourrais te faire engager Nami, pour avoir des informations de l'intérieur, et pendant ce temps on se fera passer pour des clients et on tentera d'en apprendre plus de notre côté.

Nami regarda autour d'elle, réfléchissant, avant de frapper du poing dans sa main droite, l'air d'avoir une illumination.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! Je vais me faire engager comme serveuse, pour trouver des informations de l'intérieur, et vous vous aller vous faire passer pour des clients normaux et vous essayerez d'en apprendre plus pendant ce temps-là.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que…, commença Usopp, outré.

- T'es géniale Nami ! s'extasia Luffy en lui souriant.

- Je sais mais ça fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant sous le compliment.

- Non mais je peux vous laisser tous les deux si vous voulez, marmonna le conteur vexé. Vous vous souvenez que je suis là ?

- Bon, on y va, le temps passe, dit Nami sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- Tu as raison, répondit Luffy, déterminé.

- Bon sang, je suis l'homme invisible…

- Bah Usopp, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lança soudain le cow-boy. Bouge-toi un peu ! On n'a pas que ça à faire…

Le conteur incrédule leva les yeux au ciel. Garder son calme…

**oOo**

Assise devant la maison, une tasse ébréchée remplie d'eau fraîche à la main, Vivi regardait devant elle, l'air sombre. Autour d'elle, ses amis étaient silencieux. Tous fixaient le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui parlait. Qui leur racontait tout ce qui s'était passé à Py Town depuis le départ de Vivi.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à sa droite, vers la jeune femme. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était forte et déterminée, mais il sentait sa peine. Les mots que ce Kohza lui avait jetés au visage lui avaient fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Il l'avait rejetée, et avait accusé son père d'être responsable de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans cette ville. Il les aurait ruinés, son père et lui, les contraignant à vivre dans la misère, dans cette masure. Il avait accusé Vivi de les avoir abandonnés en s'enfuyant comme une lâche. Et surtout, il l'avait regardée comme une ennemie, et avec un tel mépris que la jeune femme avait dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Et ce type était sensé être son meilleur ami ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il devienne cet homme aigri, amer et brutal ?

- Ce Sir Crocodile, marmonna le vieil homme avant de pousser un soupir fatigué. Tout est de sa faute.

Le vieil homme était le père de Kohza, Toto. Il avait été alerté par les cris de son fils et avait tout de suite reconnu Vivi. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère, qu'il avait bien connue. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la belle jeune femme qu'elle était devenue et Vivi s'était précipitée dans ses bras, heureuse de trouver encore un ami dans cette maison. En voyant ça, Kohza avait piqué une colère terrible et s'était enfermé dans leur masure, faisant claquer la porte de bois qui avait failli sortir de ses gonds.

Toto, gêné par l'attitude de son fils, avait invité les jeunes gens à se reposer chez lui et leur avait offert de quoi se désaltérer, ainsi qu'à leurs chevaux. Et sur la demande de Vivi il avait commencé à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Ca avait été le début de l'horreur pour la jeune femme, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la situation ait pu se dégrader à ce point. Elle avait trop tardé, elle avait pourtant ce sombre pressentiment qui la tenaillait depuis longtemps. Elle aurait dû écouter son instinct.

- Le casino de Sir Crocodile attire une foule énorme en ville, expliquait Toto. Il faut dire que c'est pas n'importe quoi ce truc, c'est gigantesque. Les gens affluent de tout l'ouest pour le voir et jouer dedans.

- Je croyais que mon père désapprouvait les jeux d'argent ? intervint Vivi, soucieuse.

- Effectivement. Mais l'afflux de touristes a créé un vrai essor des commerces, et les gens ne veulent pas voir disparaître la poule aux œufs d'or. Devant l'insistance de la population, ton père a dû céder.

- Je me souviens que le conseil municipal devait trancher, quand je suis partie.

- Ca a été la première victoire de Crocodile, mais surtout, c'était une vraie défaite pour ton père. La première d'une longue série.

Tous eurent un frisson en entendant ça. Pour un peu ils auraient entendu le glas sonner pour le maire de Py Town. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Vivi dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur son cheval et galoper à bride abattue jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville.

- Crocodile a infiltré le conseil municipal.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Plusieurs membres ont… mystérieusement disparus, dit Toto. Ceux qui s'opposaient à ses projets. Alors lui et ses hommes de main ont pris leur place.

- Et personne n'a rien dit ? s'étonna Zoro. Ca sentait pourtant le plan foireux, à plein nez.

- Ce que ce rustre tente de vous dire malgré ses difficultés à s'exprimer, intervint Sanji en évitant un coup de poing, c'est que ça tombe sous le sens que ce Crocodile s'est débarrassé des gêneurs, en profitant de l'occasion pour prendre plus de pouvoir.

- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit le vieil homme en regardant le sol, gêné.

- Mais alors pourquoi la population n'a pas protestée ? demanda Chopper, étonné.

- Et bien…

Toto vivait un moment difficile. Il sentait le regard de Vivi posé sur lui, et ça rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Mais la petite avait le droit de savoir.

- Au début tout le monde a crû ça, c'est vrai, comme le dit votre ami ça tombait sous le sens. Mais tu connais ton père, il refuse de condamner quelqu'un sans preuve, il dit que tout le monde est innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé le contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ? s'exclama Zoro, incrédule.

- C'est un progressiste, expliqua Sanji.

- Un progrè-quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre, t'es pas équipé.

Ils allaient continuer sur leur lancée quand un regard glacial de Vivi mit fin à leur dispute. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir heurté un iceberg.

- Fait vachement froid d'un coup, marmonna Zoro en regardant par terre.

- Je suppose que mon père a ouvert une enquête, reprit la jeune femme.

- Voilà.

- Et alors ? Personne n'a pu prouver la culpabilité de Crocodile ?

- Et bien en fait, l'enquête a… Comment dire…

- Accouchez mon vieux, lança le cuisinier.

- L'enquête a laissé entendre que c'était ton père qui était responsable des disparitions des conseillers, répondit finalement Toto, très rapidement, comme on arrache un pansement.

- Quoi ?

Vivi s'était levée sur ce cri, laissant tomber sa tasse dont le contenu se répandit sur le sol. Elle était livide et tremblante.

- Personne n'a pu le croire ! Mon père ne ferait jamais ça !

- Ce serait complètement idiot en plus, intervint Sanji. Après tout, ces hommes étaient ses alliés…

- Il y a eu une erreur, continuait Vivi, forcément. Ou alors Crocodile a manipulé les preuves. Oui, c'est ça, c'est forcément ça.

- Assieds-toi petite, dit tristement Toto. Je n'ai pas terminé…

Et il continua à raconter. Crocodile avait rapidement pris l'ascendant sur le conseil municipal, achetant certains conseillers, se débarrassant des autres. Seul Monty résistait, encore et toujours. Et ça, M.0 ne pouvait le tolérer.

La situation avait vraiment dégénéré quand Crocodile avait voulu raser les champs entourant la ville, et destinés aux cultures expérimentales, projet qui tenait vraiment à cœur au maire. La sécheresse était un vrai problème pour la ville, notamment au niveau de l'alimentation. Py Town se situait en hauteur, et était donc plus exposée que les autres villes de la région au vent brûlant et à la chaleur étouffante qui asséchaient toutes les cultures.

Seuls Toto et son fils parvenaient à faire pousser des plantes comestibles sur les hauteurs, ils étaient de véritables génies et Monty avait prévu d'utiliser leurs talents pour développer ces cultures et rendre ainsi la ville plus autonome par rapport à ses voisines, auxquelles il fallait toujours acheter de la nourriture.

Mais Crocodile avait pour projet de développer des hôtels et de nouveaux casinos à Py Town, en périphérie de la ville. Et il voulait les champs. La bataille était écharnée au conseil, faite de coups bas pour l'un, d'arguments logiques et de persuasion pour l'autre. Finalement, étonnamment, Crocodile avait fait mine de céder.

- Lui ? Abandonner ? s'étonna Vivi, pas convaincue. Ca m'étonne…

- Tu as raison de douter.

Peu de temps après, les finances de la ville avaient commencé à passer dans le rouge. C'était léger au départ, des sommes peu importantes qui disparaissaient. Tous crurent qu'elles passaient dans l'entretien du bel hôtel de ville, ou dans la réalisation des projets du maire : l'université, le dispensaire gratuit… Mais rapidement, les sommes devinrent de plus en plus importantes et les comptes de la ville passèrent le seuil d'alarme.

- Mais la mine est toujours exploitée ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, la mine d'or continuait de rapporter des sommes importantes, mais pourtant, tout l'argent disparaissait. Sans que personne ne puise expliquer comment, ni pourquoi.

Là aussi Monty avait lancé une enquête. Les conseillers avaient commencé à regarder le maire avec méfiance, alors que Crocodile étendait son ascendant sur eux. Et dans le même temps la foule commençait à gronder. Des personnes mal intentionnées commencèrent à répandre des rumeurs sur le compte du maire, l'accusant de mener un train de vie de roi dans son grand hôtel de ville alors qu'eux, le peuple, sentaient douloureusement les effets de cette crise financière qui frappait leur ville. Des voix accusèrent aussi Vivi, dont le départ précipité et mystérieux avait causé de l'inquiétude, d'avoir volé de l'argent.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais bien que c'est faux, Vivi, dit Toto pour l'apaiser. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, quand les gens s'inquiètent ils ne sont plus raisonnables.

- Encore plus quand ils sont entraînés, murmura Sanji en craquant une allumette sur sa botte avant d'allumer sa cigarette.

- Et son père, il faisait quoi ? demanda Chopper.

- C'est bien ça le problème, répondit le vieil homme. Il aurait pu se défendre, les gens avaient toujours confiance en lui. Mais il avait décidé que de telles accusations ne méritaient même pas une dénégation publique, il était persuadé que les gens ne les croiraient pas. Le problème c'est qu'avec cette attitude il est passé pour un homme hautain et qui ne prenait plus la peine de communiquer avec ses concitoyens.

- Mais c'est faux tout ça, il n'est pas du tout comme ça…

Vivi avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Elle pensait à chaque instant que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, mais à chaque nouvelle phrase de Toto elle se rendait compte de son erreur.

- Et là les résultats de l'enquête ont montré que des proches de ton père puisaient dans les caisses de la ville. Je sais, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air indigné, je n'y crois pas non plus, je connaissais ces hommes. Mais devant les preuves apportées, ton père à dû les faire emprisonner. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ca a dû calmer la population ? demanda Zoro.

- Ca aurait pu si ton père n'avait pas levé un nouvel impôt pour combler le déficit de la ville. Ca a été très mal perçu, les gens commençaient déjà à penser que ces hommes agissaient pour le compte de Monty. Ca n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Et puis finalement il y a eu l'affaire du colonel.

Devant la gravité de la situation, le maire avait fait appel à l'armée elle-même, demandant l'arbitrage du célèbre général Garp. Celui-ci avait alors envoyé l'un de ses hommes de confiance, un colonel bourru et peu conventionnel mais connu pour son équité et son sens de l'honneur. Il avait mené son enquête rapidement, et avec sérieux, fouinant partout et posant des questions embarrassantes. Sans doute trop…

- Il a disparu ? demanda Vivi.

- On a retrouvé sa veste d'uniforme tâchée de sang, dans le bureau de ton père. Et Monty était à côté, un poignard couvert de sang dans les mains, évanoui.

- Il a été accusé, compris Zoro.

- Ca ajouté aux premiers doutes, et à la colère de la population à cause de la crise… Oui, ton père a été immédiatement accusé et mis en prison.

- Mais… Mais, ça sent la machination à plein nez, ça n'est même pas subtil. Il va y avoir une nouvelle enquête ? demanda Vivi, les larmes aux yeux. Et il va y avoir un procès ? Ils vont comprendre qu'il n'y est pour rien…

- Pour rien ?

Kohza avait tout écouté, depuis la maison, et il venait de sortir, l'air furieux.

- De qui tu te moques ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'il t'a expliqué ?

- Ce que je vois c'est que mon père est victime d'une machination et que Crocodile l'a…

- Arrêtez tous de rejeter les torts sur Crocodile, la coupa le jeune homme. Il est le seul à faire quelque chose pour que la ville se relève et se sorte de la crise. Il agit lui. Et jusqu'à maintenant personne n'a rien à lui reprocher.

- T'es complètement con ou tu le fais exprès ? demanda Zoro, sincèrement étonné.

- Ecoute Kohza, dit Vivi en se levant. Tu connais mon père depuis longtemps, tu sais qu'il ne peut pas être coupable de ce dont on l'accuse. Voyons, il a toujours été bon pour ton père et toi…

- Tu parles, cracha le jeune homme. Mon père il l'a viré quand les comptes ont commencés à virer au rouge, et moi aussi. Il s'en foutait de savoir qu'on n'aurait plus de quoi vivre.

- Mais… Et les champs que vous deviez cultiver ?

- Tout a été arrêté avec la crise, expliqua Toto. On s'est retrouvés tous les deux sans ressources. Mais ton père a proposé de me retrouver du travail, quelque part dans l'hôtel de ville…

- Ouais pour jouer les balayeurs, ou les aides de cuisine, explosa Kohza. Tu parles, il te faisait la charité. Lui, le grand homme, le sage, le riche, le parfait Monty…

- Arrête.

Vivi était furieuse elle aussi. Entendre celui qu'elle croyait son ami tenir de tels propos sur son père, c'était insupportable. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas le gifler mais elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

- Ce vieux fou veut peut-être encore croire à l'innocence de ton père, dit Kohza en désignant son père, mais pour moi c'est réglé. Il est coupable. De tout. Des disparitions, des détournements d'argent, et du meurtre du colonel.

- Son corps a été retrouvé ?

Le jeune homme tiqua en entendant la question de Chopper. Mais il était trop en colère pour pouvoir réfléchir raisonnablement, et il éluda la question. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea vers son cheval et l'enfourcha avant de poser les yeux sur Vivi.

- De toute façon il est trop tard, lança-t-il, l'air sombre. Ton père a déjà été reconnu coupable.

La jeune femme cria alors que Toto baissait les yeux, honteux.

- Il y a déjà eu un procès ? C'est impossible…

- Il a été jugé coupable par un jury populaire, expliqua le jeune homme. Et il a été condamné.

Il mit sa monture au pas et passa près de son ancienne amie, regardant droit devant lui.

- Il sera exécuté à 16 heures, cette après-midi. Pendu haut et court.

* * *

**Luffy**_ : Dis TiteNana, est-ce que vous êtes toutes pareilles les filles ?_

**TiteNana**_ : Comment ça ?_

**Luffy**_ : Ben est-ce que vous interprétez tout ce que vous entendez ? Au point que ça finit toujours en dispute ?_

**TiteNana**_ : Euh, ben j'avoue que euh… Oui beaucoup sont comme ça…_

**Zoro**_ : De toute façon, les gonzesses c'est chiant, je te l'avais dit Luffy._

**TiteNana**_ : Zoro !_

**Zoro**_ : Ben quoi, c'est vrai, c'est pas de tout de repos de vivre avec des filles…_

**Sanji**_ : Non mais dites donc tous les trois, comment osez-vous parler des femmes, les femmes sont le rayon de soleil des hommes, c'est …_

**TiteNana**_ : C'est bon on a compris…Dis-moi Sanji, tu vas faire quoi avec ta patte folle ? Tu vas te battre malgré ce qu'a dit super docteur ?_

**Chopper**_ : Arrête crétine, j'aime pas les compliments…_

**Sanji**_ : Oui je vais me battre, il est hors de question que je laisse Vivi comme ça…_

**Luffy**_ : On va tous se battre, après tout on le lui a promis. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses._

**Vivi**_ : Merci vous tous._

**Nami**_ : N'empêche que Crocodile a monté un super ca…_

**TiteNana**_ : Nami tais-toi ! Et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Bon je file à la plage il fait un temps magnifique. Et j'amène à boire et à manger, qui m'accompagne ?_

**Luffy/Zoro**_ : Moi !_

**Sanji**_ : Moi, voir toutes ces déesses en maillot de bain…_

**Usopp/Chopper**_ : Nous aussi on t'accompagne…_

**Vivi/Nami**_ : Ben nous aussi ça nous fera pas de mal._

**TiteNana**_ : Bon ben c'est parti alors… A vendredi tout le monde._

**Tous**_ : A vendredi_.


	25. Chap25: Du rififi dans le désert, part2

_Salut vous tous, nous revoili, nous revoilou… Vous avez cru qu'on était mortes ? Hé ben non on est toujours vivantes et on a pensé à vous, voici donc un nouveau chapitre de Far West, plus exactement le chapitre 25 qui, nous l'espérons, vous plaira…_

_Nous nous excusons encore pour notre retard, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, voilà ce que ça donne des jeunes filles overbookées hihihi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous continuerons cette fic quoiqu'il arrive, qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente (quoique ça on s'en fiche on n'écrit pas dehors hihihi)._

_Bon assez bavassé, on vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !!!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Du rififi dans le désert partie 2 : Faites vos jeux !**

Assis sur sa paillasse, dans sa cellule, le maire de Py Town avait les yeux levés vers la petite lucarne qui lui permettait d'entrapercevoir un coin de ciel bleu. Le teint hâlé et les cheveux noirs et frisés, il inspirait le respect et dégageait un calme qui impressionnait ses gardiens. Peu d'hommes étaient aussi sereins quand ils se savaient au crépuscule de leur vie. Mais Monty, jadis l'homme le plus puissant de cette région de l'Ouest, accueillait son sort avec fatalité. Il ne tourna même pas la tête en entendant des pas s'approcher de sa cellule.

- Alors Monty, tu cherches un moyen de t'échapper ?

L'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase éclata de rire avant de passer sa main gauche dans ses cheveux coiffés en arrière et gominés. Son autre main avait été jadis remplacée par un crochet d'or, qu'il faisait grincer sur les barreaux à l'heure actuelle. Son sourire s'élargit, encadré par deux longues cicatrices qui barraient son visage. Mais s'il souriait, son regard était loin d'être amical.

- Tu es venu me narguer, Crocodile ?

- Moi ? répondit l'autre en feignant l'innocence. Je suis juste venu te soutenir dans cette épreuve… Et la population tient à ce que soit moi qui préside à ton… départ.

- Oh.

Crocodile fronça les sourcils. Il avait prévu d'avoir le triomphe modeste mais là ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Monty aurait dû protester, crier, pleurer, mais il n'avait aucune réaction.

- Tu prends ça plutôt bien, lança-t-il.

Le prisonnier eut un petit rire sans joie et se tourna enfin vers lui. Il y avait une telle majesté dans son attitude à ce moment que Crocodile grogna.

- Je m'incline devant la volonté du peuple, répondit Monty avec un sourire. Je l'ai déçu, je mérite sa colère. Si je dois mourir pour que mes concitoyens puissent être heureux, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne regrette qu'une chose, ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre, c'est de ne pas avoir pu dire adieu à ma fille.

Crocodile allait répondre quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était le shérif, accompagné du gardien de la prison. Ils approchaient lentement, et le bruit de leurs talons frappant le sol était comme un métronome funeste, rapprochant Monty de la mort à chaque pas. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent près de Crocodile et firent face à leur ancien maire. Ils semblaient gênés et regardaient le sol, mais Monty leur sourit et les rassura d'un regard.

- Je suis prêt.

- C'est l'heure, monsieur, dit le shérif. Je dois vous conduire près du révérend, et vous allez être préparé. L'exécution est prévue à 16 heures, il vous reste quatre heures à vivre.

**oOo**

**Exécution – 4 heures**

**oOo**

- Wouhouh Usopp ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !

Luffy exultait, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Autour de lui la foule des joueurs et des hôtesses criait de joie. C'était la première fois que le casino avait un aussi gros gagnant. Tout le monde voulait voir le gamin au chapeau de paille et sa chance insolente. Usopp, lui, s'était éloigné et regardait autour de lui, nerveux.

Nami avait pourtant été claire, ils devaient se faire discret et se mêler à la foule pour glaner des informations. Mais quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent comme on dit… Elle avait à peine le dos tourné que Luffy avait décidé de se mêler aux joueurs, pour essayer de comprendre le jeu du Black Jack, et éventuellement poser des questions. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se prendrait autant au jeu…

- Usopp ! Hey ! Regardez, là, c'est mon copain Usopp !

Et voilà, tout le monde le regardait à présent. Le jeune homme fit un sourire contrit. Lui qui s'était donné du mal pour passer inaperçu… Son trouble s'accentua quand une hôtesse brune, à la robe plus que subjective, vint le prendre par la main pour l'emmener près de son ami sous les acclamations de la foule. On lui installa une chaise à la table, et il s'assit près de Luffy qu'il put ainsi observer.

Le jeune homme était comme enivré par ses succès. Il jouait n'importe comment mais son tas de jetons atteignait maintenant une taille colossale. Il était soigné par le personnel, on lui servait de l'alcool, remplissant régulièrement son verre sans attendre qu'il soit vide. Des femmes lui tournaient autour et, profitant de son début d'ivresse, une des hôtesses à la robe presque totalement transparente s'était installée sur ses genoux et tentait de le déconcentrer. Si elle savait que le cow-boy n'était pas le moins du monde concentré, et qu'il jouait sans y faire attention, que c'était sa chance insolente qui faisait tout.

Quelqu'un lui tendit un cigare et il s'y attaqua avec grand plaisir, il aimait la nouveauté. Il fut un peu surprit et toussa violemment au départ, faisant rire la foule qui appréciait de plus en plus ce petit gamin qui allait peut-être finir par ruiner le casino.

- Luffy, murmura Usopp. C'est une mauvaise idée…

- Tu nis gwoi ? demanda son ami avant de penser à se débarrasser de son cigare. Tu dis quoi ?

- Je dis qu'on devait pas se faire remarquer pour pouvoir trouver des informations…

- Qui se fait remarquer ?

A ce moment il fit un signe au croupier qui retourna ses cartes et une nouvelle clameur enfla dans la salle. Il avait encore gagné. Usopp se frappa le front. Comment pouvait-on être aussi bête ?

- Détends-toi, lui dit le cow-boy en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Hey il fait chaud, non ?

- Luffy, tu devrais arrêter de jouer. Et arrêter de boire aussi…

- Il est pas marrant ton copain, dirent les trois jeunes femmes qui entouraient Luffy. Allez Long-pif, amuse-toi !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'une d'elle monta souplement sur la table de Black Jack et entama une danse lascive autour des cartes et des jetons, sans en renverser un seul, sous les applaudissements du public. Luffy et Usopp, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire béat plaqué sur leurs visages, se mirent à siffler et applaudir comme les autres. D'autres danseuses rejoignirent la première sous les acclamations de la foule.

- Quand Nami va voir ça, chuchota quand même le conteur en avalant lui aussi le verre qu'on venait de lui servir.

- Qui ça ?

Soudain le cow-boy se figea et son sourire disparu. La bouche grande ouverte et les mains tremblantes, un long frisson lui parcourant l'échine, il paraissait complètement désemparé voire même… apeuré. Usopp, près de lui, le regarda, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son ami ? Il regarda la table et soudain il comprit. L'une des danseuses le fixait avec un regard chargé de colère et de menaces. Deux yeux marrons braqués doit sur Luffy. Les deux jeunes gens déglutirent avec difficulté.

Vêtue comme les autres danseuses d'un jupon très transparent et d'une bande de tissu couvrant sa poitrine, Nami arborait aussi de nombreux bijoux clinquants, certains accrochés à la ceinture de sa jupe, claquant les uns contre les autres au rythme de ses mouvements. Luffy était littéralement fasciné par le mouvement de ses hanches qui se mouvaient au rythme de la musique alors qu'elle s'approchait, slalomant entre les cartes et les jetons, comme les autres jeunes femmes. Ses cheveux et le bas de son visage étaient cachés d'un léger voile, mais le cow-boy l'avait reconnue tout de suite, en voyant son regard. C'était bien Nami.

Petit-à-petit, alors qu'il était incapable de la lâcher des yeux, elle s'approcha de lui sans cesser de le fixer. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'une hôtesse était toujours assise sur ses genoux alors qu'une autre lui massait les épaules et il piqua un fard monumental. Il regarda autour de lui et voulut faire partir ses nouvelles amies, mais elles ne voulaient rien entendre et il commença vraiment à paniquer. Et soudain une ombre le recouvrit. Trop tard.

- Hey les deux traînées. Barrez-vous.

Les jeunes femmes sentirent elles aussi un frisson les secouer et levèrent les yeux vers la danseuse qui, toujours montée sur la table, les toisait avec animosité. Elles allaient répondre quand elles croisèrent le regard de Nami, et elles battirent rapidement en retraite devant la menace contenue dans les yeux de cette fille. Même le public qui se trouvait près du cow-boy recula, sentant la tension qui était palpable autour de lui.

- Luffy ?

- Oui Nami ? répondit-il piteusement.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber de la table et atterrit souplement sur le sol avant de s'installer elle aussi sur les genoux de Luffy. Celui-ci, de moins en moins à l'aise et le souffle court, ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains ni comment réagir. Nami lui fit un sourire en apparence éclatant et se pencha contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille du cow-boy.

- Tu l'emporteras pas au paradis, souffla-t-elle sans perdre son sourire, mais avec un regard à glacer le sang. Et toi non plus, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Usopp qui se tassait sur sa chaise. Je vous avais pourtant demandé de ne pas vous faire remarquer, c'est dingue ça, dans quelle langue il faut vous parler ?

- Mais c'est pas ma faute c'est…

- Tais-toi ! souffla-t-elle alors que son sourire se transformait en rictus.

Elle éclata soudain de rire, comme s'il lui avait lancé une plaisanterie, et se colla un peu plus à lui en papillonnant des cils. Autour d'eux, la foule riait, criait et buvait. La jeune femme était un peu rassurée, personne n'avait l'air soupçonneux, les garçons s'étaient bien intégrés aux joueurs. Ils avaient de la chance. Quels crétins…

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que, non loin de là, quelqu'un les observait avec un petit sourire. De la passerelle surplombant la salle du casino, une jeune femme ne les lâchait pas des yeux.

- Miss All Sunday ? appela un petit homme rondouillard en s'approchant d'elle.

- Vous avez ce que je vous aie demandé ?

L'homme lui tendit deux feuilles pliées en deux et qu'elle déplia avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Vous aviez raison, le cow-boy est recherché, ainsi que la nouvelle danseuse. Mais comment saviez-vous que…

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme sans quitter la salle des yeux. Ce sont des clients spéciaux, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire.

**oOo**

Ca faisait plus d'un quart d'heure. Et rien. Sanji et Zoro attendaient près du chariot tandis que Chopper examinait Vivi. Ils étaient tous inquiets, même si le chasseur de primes ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Si seulement elle réagissait normalement, comme une fille quoi. Elle venait d'apprendre que son père allait être exécuté dans quelques heures, elle aurait dû crier, pleurer, piquer une crise de nerf, se rouler par terre en s'arrachant les cheveux… Là Zoro aurait pu soupirer, se plaindre de devoir supporter des filles pénibles dans le groupe, il l'avait bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait même pu lui mettre une claque pour la calmer. Mais là… Rien. Pas une larme, pas un cri. Elle n'avait pas bougé ni même cillé depuis un quart d'heure, il se demandait même si elle respirait. Ca devenait flippant…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant une fille, marmonna-t-il en voyant le regard découragé de Chopper.

- Elle est en état de choc, expliqua le renne à ses deux amis qui approchaient. Elle n'a plus aucune réaction, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Si je lui préparais un bon petit plat ? proposa Sanji.

- Si je lui collais un pain ? lança Zoro.

- Ca va pas bien ? s'écrièrent les deux autres.

- Oh bah pour une fois que je voulais aider…

Toto, le père de Kohza, n'avait plus rien dit, lui non plus, depuis le départ de son fils. Il semblait épuisé tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Assis sur une souche d'arbre, la tête dans les mains, il n'osait pas regarder la jeune fille, encore moins lui parler.

La pauvre, non content d'apprendre la situation terrible de son père, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait perdu son plus vieil ami. Sans compter la culpabilité qu'elle devait ressentir. Après tout, même si c'était pour la bonne cause, elle s'était enfuie au plus mauvais moment, laissant son père affronter seul les fourberies de Crocodile.

Le silence régnait devant la maison du vieil homme, juste troublé par le souffle du vent et les renâclements des chevaux. Les jeunes gens se regardaient, sans savoir quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Finalement ce fut Chopper qui trouva les mots.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Vivi.

Au début elle ne réagit pas puis, finalement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, croisant son regard tendre et compatissant. Alors les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant, laissant enfin libre cours à sa peine. Sanji s'alluma une cigarette dont il souffla lentement la fumée, regardant en direction de la ville, tandis que Zoro observait Toto qui fixait toujours le bout de ses chaussures, comme s'il pouvait y trouver des réponses.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Vivi se détacha du renne en le remerciant d'un sourire et, en essuyant ses yeux humides du dos d'une main, elle s'approcha du vieil homme et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Toto, dit-elle doucement. Regardez-moi.

- Je suis désolé pour tout, murmura le vieil homme. Pour ton père, pour Kohza, pour…

- Je ne vous en veux pas, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Vivi-chérie ? intervint Sanji en boitillant jusqu'à elle.

Elle se releva et soupira en tournant son regard vers la ville qu'on apercevait au loin.

- Je vais aller sauver mon père.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça, répondit le blond.

- On va t'aider Vivi, ajouta Chopper. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour lui.

- Comment ça va se passer ? demanda Zoro qui voyait enfin un peu d'action se profiler à l'horizon, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- L'exécution est prévue dans moins de quatre heures, répondit la jeune femme. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, il va falloir pousser les chevaux au grand galop pour rattraper Kohza.

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire comme ça, intervint Toto.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il se releva en grimaçant.

- Les hommes de Crocodile ne vous laisseront pas intervenir, ils vont sûrement tenir toutes les entrées de la ville pour éviter que quelque chose ne vienne perturber l'exécution.

- Et puis tu es trop connue Vivi, les gens vont tout de suite te reconnaître, ajouta Chopper.

- Et il y a cette femme qui nous a vus à Speakhand, réfléchit Zoro. On avait dit qu'on devait se faire discrets alors arriver au grand galop ça va pas trop le faire.

- Mais à pied il y en a pour des heures, dit Sanji. Et puis on se heurtera au même problème, les hommes de Crocodile nous mettront des bâtons dans les roues.

- Mais on doit faire quelque chose ! protesta Vivi qui se sentait de plus en plus impuissante.

Toto ne disait rien, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Finalement il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Rappelle-toi quand tu étais petite fille, insista-t-il. Tu avais trouvé un passage secret à l'hôtel de ville et tu t'étais perdue…

- Ah oui je me souviens, j'avais trouvé un vieux tunnel de mineur sous la maison, et j'étais terrorisée. C'était toi qui m'avais retrouvée. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- Et bien ce tunnel n'était qu'une partie d'un grand réseau de galeries qui courent sous Py Town ! Ils ont été creusés par les tous premiers mineurs qui ont trouvé le filon d'or, il y en a partout, jusqu'ici.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on pourrait regagner la ville ni vu ni connu ? demanda Zoro, intéressé.

- Exactement, vous pourrez rejoindre l'hôtel de ville. C'est devant, sur la grande place, que l'exécution aura lieue.

- C'est formidable ! s'enthousiasma Vivi. Merci Toto, tu es notre sauveur. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, prenez les chevaux et…

- Les tunnels sont trop étroits, la seule solution c'est d'y aller à pied, intervint le vieil homme. Et ça n'est pas le seul problème. C'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dessous, vous ne pourrez jamais vous y orienter, il vous faut un guide… Je viens avec vous !

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme. Non Toto, tu es trop fatigué, et trop vieux. Je ne peux pas te demander ça.

- Tu ne me demandes rien du tout, jeune fille, c'est moi qui te le propose. Vivi, ajouta-t-il l'air grave. Je t'aime beaucoup, et ton père aussi. Je sais qu'il est innocent, et je refuse de rester les bras croisés alors qu'un honnête homme va mourir, accusé à tort. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir si je laisse faire ça. Alors je vais vous guider, un point c'est tout.

Devant sa détermination, Vivi ne put que sourire et le serrer dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers ses trois amis.

- Ne tardons pas, dit-elle, sans les chevaux il va falloir se dépêcher.

- Tu as raison Vivi-chérie, répondit Sanji. Mettons-nous en route.

- Et où tu crois aller l'éclopé ? lança Zoro en le voyant grimacer.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Il va nous ralentir, insista le chasseur de primes. On va perdre trop de temps avec lui…

- Et puis il doit se reposer, ajouta Chopper. Il est encore convalescent, sa jambe est fragile.

- Mais la ferme tous les deux, je veux venir avec vous!

- Décide-toi vite, Vivi, lui dit Toto. Nous avons une longue route…

- Sanji, je suis désolée mais ils ont raison, dit la jeune femme en regardant le cuisinier avec gêne. Tu dois te reposer et…

- Non.

Pas de « Vivi-chérie », ni de « ma caille farcie » ou « mon ange aux cheveux bleus », comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il la regardait maintenant avec gravité et sérieux, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Je vais venir avec vous, que vous le vouliez ou non. Pas seulement parce que je mourrais de honte en restant derrière. Pas juste pour ne pas perdre la face devant le concombre humain. Non Vivi, je veux venir parce que je veux me battre. Pour toi et pour ton père. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez faire ou dire ne m'empêchera de venir.

- On parie ? marmonna Zoro en lui lançant un regard affligé.

- D'accord, répondit soudain Vivi en lui souriant. Merci Sanji, je ne l'oublierai pas.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas m'embrasser fougueusement et me serrer contre ta poitrine palpitante pour me remercier de mon courage et de mon abnégation ? s'écria le blond plein d'espoir.

- Ah bah voilà, je me disais aussi…, murmurèrent Zoro et Chopper.

- Zoro, lança la jeune femme sans lui répondre. Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais… Il va falloir que tu portes Sanji.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! s'écrièrent les deux intéressés.

- On n'a pas le choix, tu l'as dit toi-même il ne marchera pas assez vite pour nous suivre.

- Chopper pourrait me porter, lui ?

- Sous sa forme « humaine » il devra déjà marcher plié en deux car les tunnels sont vraiment petits.

- Et sous ma forme de renne je suis trop petit, je n'aurai pas assez de force pour te porter, ajouta le médecin.

- On n'a pas le choix, Zoro va devoir te porter.

- Pas question ! protesta le chasseur de primes. Je veux bien le traîner derrière moi par les cheveux si je peux pas faire autrement, mais c'est tout.

- Essaye un peu pour voir ?

- Zoro, lança Vivi d'un ton sec. S'il-te-plaît, si tu veux vraiment m'aider, fais-le.

Le jeune homme voulut protester mais le regard de Vivi l'arrêta. Il grogna et jeta un regard furieux au cuisiner avant de soupirer et de se placer devant lui en lui présentant son dos.

- Y a intérêt que la récompense vaille le coup, lança le chasseur de primes. Et si vous racontez ça aux autres je vous promets que je vous tue, et en vous faisant souffrir en plus.

- C'est noté, répondit Vivi en réprimant un sourire alors qu'elle observait Sanji qui se hissait péniblement sur le dos de son compagnon.

- Faudrait peut-être envisager un régime, ero-cook…

- C'est par là, intervint Toto en leur faisant signe. Dépêchons-nous, il nous reste très peu de temps !

Les jeunes gens se dépêchèrent de le suivre, l'un d'eux traînant la patte plus que les autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers un monticule rocheux qu'ils contournèrent et, alors que Toto entrait en allumant des torches, Zoro se baissa pour passer par l'ouverture très basse pour lui. Mais il ne pensa pas à Sanji qui se prit le rebord de pierre en pleine tête et hurla, alors que son porteur souriait.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, ducon !

- Si tu te plains je te laisse là, alors ferme-la.

- Grmph, marmonna le cuisinier.

- Tu disais ?

- T'es vraiment le cheval le plus moche que j'ai jamais vu, dit juste le blond. Allez hue cocotte, vas pas te perdre pour une fois, enfin si c'est pas trop te demander !

- La route va être longue, pensa Zoro en se retenant de balancer le blessé contre la paroi rocheuse du tunnel.

Vivi, elle, avait le cœur battant. Elle reprenait espoir, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se leurrer. Ils étaient à pied, à des heures de marche de Py Town. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils y arrivent à temps. Mais à ce moment précis, elle avait furieusement envie de croire aux miracles…

**oOo**

- Regarde ça Nami ! Tu as vu la chance que j'ai ? s'exclama Luffy alors que la foule s'extasiait devant se réussite.

Des étoiles plein les yeux, Nami ne faisait pas exception et regardait son ami passer d'un jeu à l'autre sans rien perdre de sa chance insolente. C'était pourtant théoriquement impossible d'avoir une telle veine et pourtant, à en voir la tête du pauvre croupier qui voyait filer l'argent du casino, c'était bien réel.

Toujours installée sur les genoux de son ami et collée à lui comme une vulgaire entraîneuse, elle observait la disposition du casino, le placement des gardes et les sorties. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Usopp en lui désignant le fond de la salle. Ils avaient tous les deux repéré l'imposante porte en acier située au fond de la grande salle et qui paraissait être le seul accès aux étages supérieurs où devait se trouver le maître des lieux. Ils devaient réussir à s'y introduire.

Ils furent tous les deux tirés de leurs pensées par l'arrivée d'un tout jeune garçon dans le casino.

- Nouvelle édition de la gazette de Py Town ! cria-t-il en brandissant une petite liasse de papiers. L'exécution du maire est prévue cette après-midi à quatre heures devant l'hôtel de ville ! Demandez la gazette de Py Town ! La maire va être pendu haut et cours pour payer ses crimes ! Nouvelle édition !

Usopp fit un clin d'œil à Nami et quitta sa chaise avant de se diriger le plus discrètement du monde vers le petit vendeur de journaux. A la table, personne ne sembla s'y intéresser car il y avait plus important. Luffy et sa cour étaient installés à la roulette depuis quelques minutes maintenant et la chance du cow-boy ne l'avait toujours pas abandonnée.

- S'il remporte ce nouveau tour il battra le record du joueur le plus chanceux de toute l'histoire du casino ! cria quelqu'un.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Luffy. Trop cool !

- Attends c'est un moment important, s'écria une femme. Petit, il faut que tu marques le coup. Si tu gagnes il faut que tu fasses quelque chose de dingue pour fêter ça.

- De dingue ?

- Bah oui comme courir à poil dans toute la ville, balancer tous tes jetons dans la grande fontaine de la mairie, rouler le patin du siècle à la rouquine sur tes genoux…

- Vendu ! cria Luffy en faisant un signe au croupier.

- De quoi ? demanda Nami en regardant autour d'elle, un peu perdue.

- Le rouge ! dit Luffy sans lui répondre. C'est parti !

- Hey mais qu'est-ce que…

- Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus, lança le croupier en coupant la jeune femme.

Le silence se fit dans le casino et seul le bruit de la roulette et de la bille rebondissant sur les cases se fit entendre. Tous retenaient leurs souffles en fixant la bille qui tournait, encore et encore.

- Rouge, rouge, rouge, souffla Luffy.

La roue ralentit enfin, prête à s'arrêter. La bille rebondissait toujours, semblant hésiter entre le rouge et le noir, et le suspense était à son comble.

- C'est…, commença le croupier en voyant la bille se stabiliser sur le noir.

- Rouge ! cria Luffy alors que la bille rebondissait une dernière fois pour atterrir in-extremis sur une case rouge.

Une gigantesque clameur explosa autour de la table et une pluie de confettis tomba sur le cow-boy. C'était officiel, Luffy était le plus gros gagnant de l'histoire du casino. C'était la liesse, tout le monde félicitait le jeune homme qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête et qui affichait un sourire radieux.

A l'étage, accoudée à la rambarde, Miss All Sunday sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme et la joie de vivre communicative du cow-boy. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait ri aussi librement que lui, sans regrets ou craintes pour son avenir. Ce Luffy était décidément quelqu'un de chanceux.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un toussotement, près d'elle, et elle se tourna vers le petit homme rondouillard qui la secondait.

- Comme vous l'avez demandé nous avons fait prévenir l'armée que des criminels recherchés étaient dans l'établissement. Il se trouve que le général Garp et ses hommes sont justement postés dans la région. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Bien, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme brune.

- Que fait-on d'eux en attendant ?

- On les garde bien au chaud, répondit-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

En bas, la situation devenait intenable pour Luffy.

- Le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, scandait la foule.

- De quoi ils parlent, Luffy ? demanda Nami, un peu inquiète.

- Euh… Comment dire… J'ai peut-être éventuellement laissé entendre que si je gagnais ce tour je… enfin…

- Qu'il te roulerait la galoche du siècle ! lança un homme avant d'éclater d'un rire gras, imité par le reste du public.

- Pardon ? s'écria la jeune femme.

- Le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, continuait la foule impitoyable. Allez petit, te dégonfle pas !

Luffy hésitait, pris entre les encouragements du public et le regard noir de Nami, quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Un groupe de gardes, accompagnés d'un petit homme bedonnant, les entouraient comme surgis de nulle part.

- Et bien, que voilà un jeune homme chanceux, susurra l'homme, l'air aussi cordial qu'un reptile prêt à mordre.

- Hey il n'a pas triché ! protesta Nami.

- Nous n'en doutons pas jeune demoiselle…

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Luffy.

- Aucun problème, vraiment aucun, répondit l'employé du casino en se frottant les mains. Nous voulions juste vous convier à rejoindre le carré VIP où vous seront servis quelques rafraîchissements, ajouta-t-il en désignant la grande porte d'acier.

Aussitôt le regard de Nami s'éclaira, c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait.

- Viens Luffy, dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

- Mais j'ai pas envie moi, je suis bien là, répondit-il avec un grimace. Et puis je veux continuer à jouer…

- Crétin, tu as oublié qu'on n'est pas là pour ça ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Méheu Nami…

- En plus je suis sûre qu'il y aura plein de bonnes choses à manger, ajouta la voleuse avec un sourire purement diabolique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? lança Luffy en se levant précipitamment et en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers la foule qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer.

- Merci pour tout les gars, vous êtes cools ! Ah et puis avant que j'oublie…

Il attrapa Nami par la taille et la renversa en arrière avant de lui donner un profond et fougueux baiser sous les acclamations des spectateurs. A l'étage, Miss All Sunday ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

- Bon bah ça c'est fait, dit le cow-boy en se redressant. A la bouffe maintenant !

Nami, un peu sonnée et essoufflée, eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Usopp, dissimulé derrière une statue et qui observait avec inquiétude l'air sombre et les armes menaçantes des gardes qui emmenaient ses amis. Il leva alors les yeux et aperçut la femme brune qui observait tout ça.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de salon VIP ? entendit-il soudain.

Il se glissa auprès de deux gardes qui discutaient près de la grande entrée.

- C'est un piège, ces deux jeunes sont des criminels recherchés.

- Quoi ? Ces gamins ?

- Ouaip, et la copine du patron vient de faire prévenir l'armée.

- Elle fait peur cette femme, murmura l'un des deux gardes en réprimant un frisson.

- Il paraît que c'est le général Garp lui-même qui va venir les cueillir.

- Mais où ils les ont emmenés en attendant ?

- Dans les cellules spéciales, celles d'en bas.

- Quand même, ça doit pas être n'importe qui ce gamin au chapeau de paille…

Usopp recula, paniqué. Ses amis emprisonnés ! Et il se retrouvait seul pour les délivrer. Il devait aller chercher du secours. Il sortit du casino de son air le plus nonchalant et dévala les marches. Il était arrivé au pied du grand escalier, soulagé de s'en être sorti indemne, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le cou. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et il perdit connaissance quand un poing s'abattit sur son crâne.

**oOo**

**Exécution – 3 heures 30**

**

* * *

**

**Zoro**_ : Hey pourquoi je suis obligé de porter le blondinet, il peut pas se démerder ? Et pourquoi je m'inquiète pour Vivi ? Les filles ça ne nous apporte que des embrouilles…_

**TiteNana**_ : Ca y est t'as fini, oui ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Vivi car malgré ton sale caractère t'as un cœur en or, et puis tu portes Sanji ben parce que Vivi te l'a demandé et que t'as envie d'aller te bastonner, et encore te plains pas tu le portes sur ton dos, Elisha aurait pu te le faire porter dans tes bras comme une princesse, niark niark niark_

**Sanji et Zoro**_ : Non mais vous êtes dingues…_

**Luffy**_ : Moi j'adore le casino !_

**TiteNana**_ : Normal tu fais que gagner, moi j'aime pas le casino…_

**Usopp**_ : Oui et bonjour la discrétion, enfin heureusement je suis là pour veiller sur lui, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi, hein ??_

**TiteNana**_ : Euh j'en sais rien, par contre Nami t'as eu droit à un sacré baiser, hihihi… Ben pourquoi tu rougis?_

**Nami**_ : Je rougis pas et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde…_

**TiteNana**_ : Hey soit sympa, ou alors la prochaine fois on demande à Toto ou Sanji de t'embrasser, ou alors c'est Elisha qui embrassera Luffy à ta place…_

**Sanji**_ : Oh oui ma princesse, laisse-moi t'embrasser, te montrer l'étendue de mon amour, oh _**Nami**_ Chérie…_

**Zoro**_ : Et voilà il s'enflamme, t'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il va être intenable._

**TiteNana**_ : Tu préférerais être à sa place ?_

**Zoro**_ : Quoi ? T'es dingue, moi la rouquine voleuse je la laisse à Luffy…_

**TiteNana**_ : Bon ben si on allait boire un verre et manger un bout ?_

**Zoro et Luffy**_ : Tu nous invites ?_

**TiteNana**_ : Euh ben… Je crois que j'ai pas le choix… On y va ? Chopper, Nami, Usopp, Vivi et Sanji vous venez aussi ?? A la prochaine tous le monde…_

**Tous**_ : A bientôt !!!_


	26. Chap23: Du rififi dans le désert, part3

_Hum, hum, bien le bonjour gentes dames, damoiselles et damoiseaux !! _

_Tout d'abord nous vous souhaitons à tous et toutes une très bonne année 2010, plein de bonnes choses, du bonheur, de l'argent, de l'amour, du s***** euh pardon je m'égare ^_^_

_Nous sommes désolées de publier le nouveau chapitre si tard, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, notre auteure Elisha est débordée donc du coup ça retarde tout, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on ne vous oublie pas, bien au contraire (pour preuve le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé hihihi) !_

_Donc voilà le chapitre 26 __**enfin**__, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce nous vous laissons à votre lecture._

_A très vite (du moins le plus vite possible) pour un prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et encore BONNE ANNEE.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 26 : Du rififi dans le désert, partie 3 : Prisonniers…**

A peine arrivé en ville, Kohza sauta de son cheval et courut sur la grande place, devant l'hôtel de ville. Une foule impressionnante s'y était déjà rassemblée, attendant avec crainte ou impatience l'heure de l'exécution de leur maire.

Il traversa la foule, écoutant les réflexions de ses concitoyens.

- C'est une mauvaise idée…

- C'est exagéré…

- Il a toujours été un bon maire. Il faut peut-être lui laisser une nouvelle chance ?

Ces mêmes pensées tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait revu Vivi. Retrouver dans ces circonstances son amie d'enfance c'était… inattendu, et troublant surtout. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ça déclencherait un tel maelstrom d'émotions en lui. Les souvenirs de leur amitié revenaient par vagues, et il était sur le point de se laisser submerger par la nostalgie. Ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés ces dernières années, et sa disparition il y a plusieurs mois de cela n'avait rien arrangé. Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée mais s'était résolu à ne plus la revoir. Ils avaient des vies trop différentes.

Mais là, en se retrouvant face à elle, en voyant la détresse et l'incompréhension dans son regard, ses sentiments avaient rejailli en force. Et ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait complètement retourné, même s'il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas le montrer.

C'est vrai que c'était étrange, tout ça. Il connaissait Monty depuis toujours, et les vieux de la ville se souvenaient encore de l'ancien maire, un homme odieux et fat, et du changement qui s'était opéré à Py Town, dans leur quotidien, quand Le Cobra royal encore jeune homme avait pris les rênes de leur ville. Ca avait été comme le jour et la nuit. Ils avaient découvert la propriété, la sécurité, ils avaient appris à lire, ils étaient heureux. Oui, les années de mandat de Monty avaient lancé une ère de prospérité pour la ville et ses habitants.

Et l'homme en lui-même était un modèle de gentillesse et d'humanité. Il s'intéressait à tout le monde, sans distinction d'origine, de couleur de peau, de richesse. Combien d'hommes auraient accepté que leur fille chérie passe tout son temps avec le fils du jardinier au lieu de rester avec les autres enfants de notables de la ville ? Au contraire, Monty avait encouragé cette amitié. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit enfermée dans une cage dorée, il voulait qu'elle se confronte à la vie, aux gens. Et il avait toujours été bon, et respectueux, envers son père et lui. Oui, Le Cobra royal était assurément un homme bien.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques années en tout cas. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer pour qu'il commence à voler l'argent des contribuables ? Pour qu'il fasse disparaître les opposants ? Pour qu'il ruine ses concitoyens ? En fait, sil réfléchissait, tout avait commencé à l'arrivée de…

- Crocodile !

Kohza sursauta en entendant la clameur de la foule et leva les yeux. Sir Crocodile venait d'apparaître devant l'hôtel de ville, un sourire avenant sur le visage. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Comme toujours depuis l'arrivée de cet homme dans le paysage quelques années auparavant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la méfiance et de la gêne envers lui. Cet homme lui évoquait un serpent. Froid, visqueux, glissant… et mortellement dangereux.

Et pourtant, depuis que cette sombre histoire avait commencée, il avait dû admettre que Crocodile était l'homme providentiel pour eux, renflouant les caisses de la ville grâce à l'argent généré par son casino, s'opposant aux lourds impôts levés par le maire, assurant la sécurité de la ville avec ses hommes de confiance… Il avait été là au début de la crise, et il les avait tous soutenus, sans hésiter à s'opposer ouvertement à Monty. Et maintenant, alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir de la déchéance du Cobra Royal, Crocodile exhortait la foule au calme.

- Les amis, lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Calmez-vous. Dans ce moment difficile pour nous tous, il faut garder notre sang-froid.

La foule cessa rapidement de scander son nom mais les regards restèrent braqués sur lui, pour son plus grand plaisir. Kohza surprit un mouvement près de lui et reconnut l'un des hommes de Crocodile se glisser dans la foule. En y regardant de plus près, il en vit d'autres qui se mêlaient aux citoyens. Le service d'ordre sans aucun doute. Il s'aperçut que Crocodile allait parler et se concentra sur lui.

- Il est encore temps de reculer, disait-il. Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis quant au sort qui doit être réservé au Cobra royal.

- Qu'on le pende haut et court ! cria quelqu'un.

Kohza sursauta. Il avait l'impression que c'était l'un des hommes qu'il avait vus se glisser dans la foule qui venait de crier.

- Ecoutez, intervint Crocodile. Bien sûr il a menti, volé, ruiné, et même tué…

La foule gronda à ces mots et l'homme se retint de sourire.

- Mais il a été votre maire pendant de longues années sans que vous ayez à vous plaindre de lui. Peut-être mérite-t-il une deuxième chance ? Ou du moins, un sort plus clément. N'oubliez pas qu'il a une fille, même si elle a disparu en emportant une bonne part de l'argent de la ville avec elle…

- Qu'on la pende elle aussi !

Kohza frémit et serra les poings. Si ces hommes apprenaient que Vivi était revenue en ville, c'en était fait d'elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle revienne ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec ses nouveaux amis au lieu de venir semer le trouble dans son esprit comme ça ?

Le jeune homme n'écoutait plus désormais. Il sentait sa colère revenir, comme quand il l'avait entendue défendre son père devant la maison. Ils avaient des preuves de ses forfaits, Monty les avait tous trahis. De quel droit venait-elle leur faire la leçon ? Où était-elle pendant tout ce temps ? Si elle était restée tout ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé, elle aurait peut-être pu contrôler les agissements de son père. Qui sait si ce n'était pas justement le départ de Vivi qui avait poussé cet homme à agir ainsi ?

Oui, il leur avait menti à tous, et pas seulement. Quand il repensait à la confiance qu'il avait placée dans cet homme, il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il ne méritait plus de vivre, il devait payer pour ses crimes et pour ses mensonges. Et si Vivi essayait d'intervenir, elle devrait être punie elle aussi.

- Réfléchissez bien, répétait Crocodile à la foule. Peut-être qu'il…

- Qu'on le pende ! hurla soudain Kohza, indifférent aux regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il l'a mérité, il n'aurait jamais dû trahir notre confiance. Qu'il paye pour ses crimes !

Les hommes de Crocodile, dissimulés parmi les citoyens, reprirent en chœur ce cri et bientôt la foule, entraînée par la colère du jeune homme, cria sa colère. Une fois de plus Crocodile retint un sourire. Tout se passait à merveille, encore mieux qu'il l'avait prévu.

**oOo**

La porte de la cellule se referma brutalement devant Nami qui poussa un cri de rage. Luffy, lui, gisait contre le mur du fond, balancé là sans ménagement par les gardes du casino.

- Laissez-nous sortir ! criait la voleuse accrochée aux barreaux. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous retenir ici…

- Na-Nami ?

La jeune femme se retourna et se précipita près du cow-boy qui commençait à émerger.

- Luffy est-ce que ça va ? J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles plus jamais, murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur sa joue.

- J'ai la tête dure tu sais…

- A qui le dis-tu…

Nami soupira de soulagement et lui sourit. La situation n'était peut-être pas si désespérée finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Luffy en tentant de s'asseoir.

- C'était un piège, répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

- Je croyais que c'était nous qui les piégions en leur faisant croire qu'on n'était que de simples joueurs ? Pour pouvoir infiltrer le casino et trouver des infos sur leur grand patron ?

- C'était le plan mais les piégeurs sont devenus les piégés. Leur salle VIP où ils nous emmenaient je suis sûre qu'elle n'existe même pas.

- C'est pas ici ?

- Crétin, tu vois bien qu'on est en cellule ! répliqua-t-elle en se retenant d'ajouter une nouvelle bosse sur son crâne déjà difforme.

- Ah c'est pour ça que je trouvais la déco un peu moyenne…

- Dès qu'on a passé les grandes portes les gardes se sont jetés sur nous. Tu en as amoché quelques uns mais ils étaient trop nombreux et ils t'ont assommé par derrière.

- Les lâches, gronda Luffy.

- Et voilà, ils nous ont jetés en cellule comme des malpropres.

- Mais où est…, commença le cow-boy avant de s'interrompre, livide. Mon chapeau !

Il se passa les mains sur la tête avant de regarder autour de lui en tâtonnant, paniqué.

- Mon chapeau ! Où il est ? Nami, ils ont pris mon chapeau !

- Calme-toi Luffy, ils te l'ont pris en t'amenant ici, je n'ai rien pu faire. Excuse-moi…

- C'est pas ta faute.

Le jeune homme se calma en voyant l'expression de son amie qui semblait vraiment s'en vouloir.

- Je le récupérerai, t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim, moi. Y a pas un truc à bouffer ?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? répondit Nami en soupirant.

- Euh… « J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles plus jamais », répondit Luffy en imitant à merveille la voix de son amie.

- Quoi ? Non, pas ça, répliqua-t-elle en piquant un fard. Crétin, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur le crâne.

- Aieuh !

- Je t'ai dit qu'on était dans une prison. Pas au restaurant.

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais.

- Mais tu l'as dit quand même ce que…

- Tais-toi.

- Mais…

- Chut ! le coupa-t-elle, quelqu'un vient.

Nami avait raison, le bruit de talons hauts claquant sur le sol se faisait entendre. La tension montait à mesure que ce son si caractéristique se rapprochait inexorablement. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme et elle serra la main de son compagnon, tendue.

- Ils sont là Miss All Sunday, dit une voix d'homme.

Miss All Sunday ? Est-ce que ce serait la femme dont Vivi leur avait parlé ? Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre en voyant entrer une femme. Grande, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules, elle posa sur un eux des yeux très clairs et déroutants. Elle avait un regard étrange, blasé, presque sans âge, et Nami eut envie de reculer. Mais Luffy, lui, ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Hey toi ! cria-t-il en s'accrochant aux barreaux. Qui t'es ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

- On m'appelle Miss All Sunday, répondit la femme en le regardant. Quant à ce que je vous veux… Et bien, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser la question. Qu'est- ce que vous êtes venus faire à Py Town ? D'habitude les criminels recherchés évitent de trop se faire remarquer…

- Les quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Les criminels, répondit Nami. N'oublie pas que nos têtes sont mises à prix…

- Ah ouais c'est vrai.

« Mais comment on peut oublier ça ? » pensèrent les deux femmes en observant le cow-boy qui réfléchissait.

- On est venus pour botter le cul de Croco-machin, dit Luffy à la brune. Et pour aider Vivi et son père.

- Mais vous le savez déjà, intervint Nami en fixant la femme. C'est vous qui vous êtes battue contre Zoro à Speakhand.

- Exact, se contenta de répondre la brune.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as abattu le vieux pépé ? demanda soudain Luffy, sourcils froncés.

- Ca aussi c'est exact.

- Bien.

Miss All Sunday eut sa première vraie réaction. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda le jeune homme, surprise.

- C'est tout ? Pas de cris, de menaces ?

- Non, se contenta de répondre Luffy, mortellement sérieux maintenant. On réglera ça quand je serai sorti. Je vengerai Niagaram.

- Igaram, murmura Nami en levant les yeux au ciel.

Miss All Sunday, elle, ne dit d'abord rien, se contentant de détailler ce jeune homme étrange. A première vu il semblait un peu idiot, pas bien menaçant, un gamin qui voulait jouer les adultes. Mais en un instant il s'était transformé. Il avait maintenant l'air dangereux, et elle était sûre qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il l'intriguait. Elle attrapa quelque chose qui était accroché dans son dos.

- Mon chapeau ! s'écria Luffy en tendant le bras à travers les barreaux, inutilement.

- Je n'avais jamais vu un cow-boy se baladant avec un tel couvre-chef, dit Miss All Sunday en le tournant entre ses mains. Mais j'ai déjà entendu parler d'un homme, un grand tireur, qui avait un chapeau dans ce genre.

- C'est le sien, répondit Luffy en tendant toujours le bras, une grimace sur le visage. C'est mon trésor, rends-le moi !

- Ton trésor ? Ca ? Je pensais que c'était tes armes, ajouta-t-elle en montrant ses revolvers accrochés au mur, un peu plus loin.

- Mes colts ! Mon chapeau ! Rends-les moi je te dis ! explosa le jeune homme.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison.

Nami, étonnée, observait cette femme. Etrangement son regard s'était animé depuis qu'elle parlait avec Luffy, et elle semblait sincèrement intéressée par son ami. Le jeune homme, lui, s'était calmé et massait son bras douloureux.

- J'ai fait une promesse au propriétaire de ce chapeau.

- Une promesse ?

- Je vais aller à Rough Tell et participer au grand concours. Et je vais le gagner, et devenir le plus célèbre tireur de l'Ouest. Et alors je le retrouverai et je lui rendrai son chapeau.

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi…

- Oui.

Miss All Sunday était impressionnée par le cran et la détermination qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Luffy. Avait-elle déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, aussi sûr de lui ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

- C'est ton rêve, en fait.

- Voilà, répondit le jeune homme.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Tu devrais être sur la route de Rough Tell, pas à moisir au fond d'une cellule.

- Je devais venir ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista la femme, perplexe. Pourquoi t'es-tu mêlé de cette histoire ? Tu aurais dû passer ton chemin et continuer, pour atteindre ton but. C'est ça qui est vraiment important. Quand on a un rêve, on doit être prêt à tout pour le réaliser, ajouta-t-elle, le regard absent. Là tu vas rater ta chance, ajouta-t-elle en se reprenant, tenant toujours le chapeau.

Luffy laissa passer quelques instants avant de répondre, organisant ses idées. Il lança un regard à Nami et vit qu'elle l'observait elle aussi, curieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

- Je suis là parce que… Il y a des choses plus importantes, expliqua-t-il enfin. Vivi est mon amie et elle avait besoin de mon aide. C'est tout. Si je ne l'avais pas aidée, je n'aurais pas pu apprécier ma victoire à Rough Tell.

Nami lui sourit alors que Miss All Sunday, pas convaincue, regardait son chapeau.

- Je vais sortir d'ici, dit soudain Luffy en s'accrochant aux barreaux. Je vais sauver mon amie et sa ville, et ensuite j'irai à Rough Tell pour gagner le concours. Fais-moi confiance.

La femme brune sourit en entendant ça et haussa les épaules avant de se retourner et de faire quelques pas vers la porte.

- On verra bien…

- Et toi ? demanda soudain le cow-boy. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

La femme s'arrêta, surprise, et se retourna vers lui. C'était bien la première fois depuis très longtemps que quelqu'un lui posait cette question.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? insista le jeune homme. Pourquoi tu participes à tout ça ? T'as une bonne raison, toi ? Parce que si t'en as pas alors je comprends pas… Mais de toute façon, ajouta-t-il, pensif, je pense pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit qui justifie ce que tu fais…

Miss All Sunday ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Finalement, elle sourit, franchement, et avec un petit rire elle lui lança son chapeau qu'il récupéra avec joie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire de nous ? demanda soudain Nami alors que son ami replaçait son couvre-chef.

- Moi ? répondit la femme. Rien, c'est le patron qui décide. Il va vous livrer, ajouta-t-elle finalement. Nous avons fait prévenir l'armée que nous vous avions capturés, et ils envoient un bataillon, mené par le général Garp lui-même.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent ensemble Nami et Luffy, très pâles.

- C'est pas vrai, se lamenta la jeune femme.

- On doit sortir d'ici ! cria Luffy en s'accrochant aux barreaux.

- Ca ne sera pas aussi simple, répondit Miss All Sunday en marchant jusqu'à la porte. Vous pouvez demander à votre voisin de cellule si vous ne me croyez pas. Soyez sages, ajouta-t-elle en sortant, au moins jusqu'à ce que je vous ramène votre ami au long nez.

La porte se referma alors que Nami et Luffy se retournaient. Pour la première fois ils prirent conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dans la cellule voisine, assis sur le sol, dans l'ombre, il y avait quelqu'un. Sa chemise était sale et couverte de sang séché, il avait un visage pâle, à la mâchoire carré, et des cheveux gris coupés très courts. Il cessa de regarder par la minuscule lucarne de sa cellule et posa les yeux sur les deux jeunes gens qui virent alors qu'il mâchouillait deux énormes cigares éteints.

- Vous auriez pas du feu ? demanda-t-il soudain.

**oOo**

**Exécution : - 3 heures**

**oOo**

- Aïe.

- …

- Aïe !

- …

- J'ai dit : Aïeuh !

- La ferme, Sanji ! protestèrent soudain ses amis, dans un bel ensemble.

Vivi se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira profondément, tentant d'appliquer les conseils avisés de Chopper à savoir : respirer par le ventre. Elle le regarda et se rendit compte qu'une veine enflait sur le front du petit renne et qu'il s'efforçait lui-même de mettre ses conseils en application. Sans succès apparemment…

Ils avançaient lentement depuis bientôt une heure, dans la pénombre, alors que le tunnel se rétrécissait inexorablement. Chopper, habitué aux grands espaces, se sentait de plus en plus mal et seul son désir d'aider son amie le poussait à continuer. Mais les jérémiades continuelles du cuisinier et les grognements rien moins que discrets de Zoro lui mettaient les nerfs à vif.

Ils suivaient tous Toto qui semblait s'orienter à merveille dans ce dédale de tunnels. C'était un vrai gruyère percé de multitudes de galeries plus ou moins larges, se terminant souvent en cul-de-sac. Vivi était heureuse que le vieil homme ait insisté pour les guider, jamais ils ne seraient sortis vivants de ce labyrinthe.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas que Toto s'était arrêté et se cogna soudain contre lui en grognant. Chopper, juste derrière elle, la percuta également et poussa un petit cri.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Sanji, toujours accroché au cou de Zoro.

- Ca va ? demanda le chasseur de primes.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit Chopper.

- Bah ça va pas de crier comme ça si y a rien ! protesta Zoro.

- C'est Toto qui s'est arrêté sans prévenir, protesta le petit renne. Dites monsieur, ça va ?

Le vieil homme, essoufflé et une main sur la poitrine, regardait le sol.

- Toto ? insista Vivi en le prenant par le bras. Ca ne va pas ?

Voyant que le vieil homme ne répondait pas elle le força à s'asseoir et à s'appuyer contre la paroi pour que Chopper puisse l'examiner. Profitant de ce répit, Zoro laissa tomber Sanji sans ménagement, arrachant un cri de douleur au cuisinier.

- Rustre, grommela celui-ci en s'appuyant contre la paroi.

- Oh ça va, t'es pas en sucre…

- Je suis blessé je te rappelle !

- Bah t'avais qu'à rester au chariot comme on te l'avait dit, riposta le chasseur de primes.

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Chopper. Je dois écouter son cœur.

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent, continuant à se regarder en chiens de faïence, mais en silence. Vivi elle, regarda autour d'elle. Le tunnel semblait sans fin, c'était un véritable gouffre obscur qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en repensant aux pressentiments qui la hantaient depuis des semaines…

- Vivi ? appela Chopper, la tirant de ses pensées. Il est juste fatigué, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

- Pas s'inquiéter, grommela Sanji en boitillant jusqu'à eux. On est encore loin de la ville et si on doit faire des pauses comme ça, on n'est pas rendus.

- Ne vous en faites pas, murmura Toto, ça va aller je… Je vais y arriver.

- Sanji a raison, intervint le petit médecin. Il va falloir ralentir l'allure, vous êtes trop vieux pour ça.

Zoro, lui, n'écoutait pas cette conversation qui s'éternisait. Il étirait ses bras et son dos endoloris. Ce foutu cuisinier, même s'il semblait aussi épais qu'une allumette anorexique, pesait quand même son poids. Il en profitait pour observer la configuration des lieux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un croisement entre trois tunnels, tous aussi sombres les uns que les autres. Mais d'après ce qu'avait dit Toto, ils devaient aller tout droit pendant encore plusieurs kilomètres avant de bifurquer. Ca semblait simple mais ils étaient encore loin des jardins de l'hôtel de ville. Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à temps ?

**oOo**

- Alors vous êtes un vrai militaire ?

Luffy, assis en tailleur sur le sol, regardait son voisin de cellule avec de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi tu en doutes ? demanda l'homme d'un air fatigué.

- Bah, déjà, vous avez pas de veste militaire, pas de médailles, d'épaulettes, de sabre, de…

- Je suis en cellule, crétin, tu pensais qu'ils allaient me laisser tout ça ?

- Et puis vous êtes mal coiffé et vous avez la barbe qui pousse n'importe comment, là, insista le cow-boy en désignant son visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est…, commença le prisonnier en mordant furieusement dans ses cigares. Je suis là depuis un bon moment déjà, reprit-il finalement, et ils m'ont pas envoyé le barbier espèce d'ahuri. Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Nami qui souriait.

- Oh mais là ça va encore…

- Et dis, pourquoi tu gardes tes cigares éteints comme ça ? demanda Luffy.

- Ah… Cette salope brune me les a laissés mais m'a confisqué mes allumettes, répondit l'homme en serrant le poing. La torture suprême pour moi…

- Vous êtes qui au juste ?

L'homme plissa les yeux et observa Nami qui le fixait, sourcils froncés.

- Si vous n'étiez qu'un simple soldat vous ne seriez pas enfermé ici. J'en déduis que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important. Et vu ce qui se passe dans le coin en ce moment, je me doute que ça a un rapport avec la situation, ce Sir Crocodile et l'exécution du maire.

- On a oublié d'être bête à ce que je vois, répondit le prisonnier avec un sourire.

- Hein ? demanda Luffy, l'air de prendre un train en marche.

- C'est pas de toi que je parle, gamin… Je suis le colonel Smoker, ajouta-t-il finalement, je fais partie du 42ème régiment d'infanterie commandé par le général Garp…

- Ca va pas, Luffy ? s'inquiéta Nami en tapant dans le dos de son ami qui s'étouffait.

- J'ai été envoyé ici pour enquêter sur des disparitions et un possible détournement de fonds perpétrés par le maire en place, continua le colonel sans quitter le cow-boy des yeux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai rapidement trouvé des preuves…

- Impliquant le maire ? le coupa Nami, soucieuse.

- Non. Impliquant Sir Crocodile.

- Ce sir-machin-truc, intervint Luffy, c'est M. O n'est-ce pas ?

- M. O ? Vous voulez dire… Le dirigeant de Baroque Works que l'armée recherche depuis des années mais qui nous file entre les doigts à chaque fois ? demanda Smoker, soudainement très intéressé.

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

- Vous en êtes sûrs ?

- Absolument, répondit Nami. Vivi, la fille du maire, et Igaram, son bras droit, ont réussi à infiltrer Baroque Works. Ils cherchaient des preuves pour confondre Crocodile, ils avaient bien compris que c'était une ordure qui cherchait à faire main basse sur Py Town.

- Vivi, la fille du maire ? Mais je croyais qu'elle n'avait que seize ans…

- Oui mais elle a un sacré caractère, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- C'est sûr, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle est très courageuse, rajouta Nami.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec vous ?

- Vivi est notre amie et quand elle nous a raconté ce qui se passait ici on a décidé de l'aider à sauver son père et sa ville.

Le colonel Smoker plissa les yeux et observa Luffy quelques instants.

- Bizarre… Première fois que je vois des criminels recherchés prendre autant de risques juste pour aider une amie…

- L'amitié c'est sacré.

- Ouais, je vois ça, commenta Smoker en haussant les épaules. Mais au final, ça n'aura pas servi à grand-chose. Vous êtes enfermés et vous ne pourrez rien faire, et en plus le général va arriver et vous mettre la main dessus. Vous aurez tout perdu.

- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui va vous arriver ?

- Hum… Je ne vais pas faire de vieux os à mon avis… Crocodile et cette pétasse brune me gardent pour me torturer à petit feu…

- Bah quand on va sortir on vous emmènera avec nous, le coupa Luffy en se levant.

- Sortir ?

L'homme eut un reniflement méprisant et observa le jeune homme qui inspectait les barreaux.

- Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Tu vas limer les barreaux avec tes dents ?

- Luffy, non ! cria Nami. C'était de l'ironie.

- Je le sais, marmonna le cow-boy en la regardant de travers. Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Alors c'est quoi votre plan, les jeunes ? insista le colonel.

- Usopp, lança la jeune femme avec un sourire réjoui.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il a réussi à échapper aux gardes, lui.

- Usopp ? C'est un ami à vous ?

- C'est un tireur d'élite, expliqua Luffy. Et un bon.

- Et il est malin, ajouta Nami.

- Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis.

- C'est vrai.

- Dommage qu'il soit si lâche, lança le cow-boy avant que Nami ne tousse pour couvrir sa voix.

- Alors vous en dites quoi ? demanda la rouquine au militaire. Vous êtes intéressé ?

- Vous pensez vraiment que votre ami peut vous faire sortir d'ici ? répondit Smoker, perplexe.

- Il est plein de ressources, dit la jeune femme en espérant que Luffy ne fasse pas de gaffe.

Elle s'inquiétait en vain, il n'écoutait plus du tout leur conversation et tentait de soulever les barreaux de leur cellule.

- Tu me proposes pas ça par pure générosité, hein ? « Le chat voleur de Log Town » ne fait rien gratuitement.

- Comment vous savez…, commença Nami avant de s'interrompre. Peu importe. Vous avez raison. En échange, vous oublierez que vous nous avez vus, Luffy et moi, et vous nous laisserez quitter la ville sans nous poser de problèmes.

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là, petite.

- C'est vous qui voyez. C'est soit ça, soit attendre la mort avec vos cigares éteints. Réfléchissez bien…

Nami et le militaire se fixaient intensément, cherchant à faire baisser les yeux de l'autre. Smoker finit par avoir un léger sourire, en partie caché par les cigares qu'il mâchouillait toujours.

- Et puis si vous sortez avec nous vous pourrez intervenir pour sauver le père de Vivi, dit soudain Luffy qui avait abandonné les barreaux.

- Le sauver ?

- Bah oui, il va être exécuté dans quelques heures.

- Quoi ?

Le colonel venait de se lever d'un bond, et de prendre le cow-boy par le devant de sa chemise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes pas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Le maire a été accusé de votre meurtre, lui expliqua Nami en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Il a été retrouvé avec un couteau ensanglanté à la main, et votre veste couverte de sang. C'est un jury populaire qui l'a condamné et il va être exécuté aujourd'hui à seize heures !

Smoker lâcha enfin Luffy et serra les poings.

- C'est bon, les gosses, lança-t-il soudain. Faites-moi sortir d'ici à temps et je prouverai à tout le monde que Monty est innocent. Et je vous laisserai filer… peut-être, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Banco ! répondit le cow-boy en lui serrant la main.

- Bon alors…, commença Smoker. Et votre copain ? Il arrive quand ?

**oOo**

- Mrmpf ! Grmpf…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit chef ? demanda-t-on avec inquiétude.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, crétin, tu as ta main devant sa bouche…, répondit-on d'une voix fatiguée.

- Hein ? Ah ouais…

Usopp, les yeux bandés et au bord de l'asphyxie à cause de la main qui obstruait sa bouche et son nez, sentit soudain l'air emplir ses poumons de nouveau et…

- Gya ! hurla-t-il. Laissez-moi ! Au secours ! Au meurtre ! A l'assassin ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Dites à Kaya que je l'ai…

- Remets ta main ! ordonna-t-on rapidement.

- Tout de suite chef, répondit-on en obéissant, au grand soulagement de tous.

Le reste de son cri se perdit dans le néant et Usopp gémit. Son crâne le lançait là où on l'avait frappé, et son corps qui avait été traîné sur le sol n'était plus qu'une immense douleur. Il entendait des voix et des sons autour de lui, mais ses yeux étaient bandés et il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître les bruits qu'il percevait.

Mais il se doutait bien de ce qui se passait. Qu'il avait été naïf en pensant avoir pu sortir ni vu ni connu du casino. Ils l'avaient laissé filer pour mieux l'attraper dehors, et maintenant ils allaient le torturer, lui faire subir les pires sévices pour le faire parler, lui arracher les ongles un à un, lui enfoncer des échardes entre les doigts, lui verser de l'huile bouillante dans les oreilles, lui…

- Non ! cria-t-il alors que le bandeau et la main devant sa bouche disparaissaient. Pas les ongles ! Pas les araignées dans mon pantalon ! Pas les échardes…

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Baggy et les Sleepy Boys qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

- Euh…

- Chef pourquoi il crie ?

- Et pourquoi il parle d'araignées et d'ongles ?

- C'est une bonne question.

Usopp se calma un peu et observa les lieux. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle d'un bar miteux, fermé pour l'instant et pour cause. Il aperçut celui qui devait être le propriétaire des lieux, ficelé et bâillonné, dans un coin de la pièce. Les Sleepy boys étaient à peine visibles mais des bruits et des murmures étouffés prouvaient qu'ils étaient là, cachés dans l'obscurité. Cette faculté qu'ils avaient de se dissimuler partout, de disparaître ou d'apparaître en un éclair, comme sortis de nulle part, impressionnait vraiment le jeune homme.

Il porta ensuite son regard vers Baggy. Le clown était amaigri et semblait fatigué. On ne sentait plus son habituelle arrogance, on ne lisait plus que la lassitude dans ses yeux. Et à bien y regarder, ses hommes étaient dans le même état.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on te veut ?

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? proposa encore Baggy.

- Non plus. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda finalement le conteur en oubliant un instant sa peur et son inquiétude pour ses amis.

- Ah ça… C'est… une longue histoire…

_Dans le __ca__n__yon__ où Chapeau de paille et ses amis les avaient une fois de plus mis en déroute, Baggy et ses hommes pansaient lentement leurs plaies. Le clown surtout était en piteux état._

_- Cette gamine, répéta-t-il une fois de plus en frissonnant. Elle était…_

_- Flippante ?_

_- Tarée ?_

_- Dangereuse ?_

_- Ouais, comme vous dites, répondit Baggy en observant les visages défaits et l'air apeuré de ses hommes._

_Il soupira. Ils venaient de se faire battre par ces sales morveux, une fois de plus, mais le pire c'est que lui, le chef, le redouté Baggy, avait été terrassé par une enfant, une sale gamine cinglée. La honte entachait son nom désormais, il ne méritait plus d'être le chef des Sleepy boys, ni même d'être considéré comme un redoutable bandit. Il n'était plus qu'un vieux vagabond, un chien errant, un cloporte, un…_

_Il s'aperçut que ses hommes le regardaient avec inquiétude et se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Mais il s'en fichait, plus rien ne comptait à présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se rouler en boule dans un coin, se mettre une couverture sur la tête et dormir. Et s'il ne devait plus jamais se réveiller et bien… ça ne changerait plus rien._

- Ouh là, dit Usopp en lançant un regard furtif vers Baggy qui fixait le mur avec passion.

- Notre chef était en pleine dépression, dit l'un des hommes.

- Nous tentions en vain de lui rendre le sourire, mais rien n'y faisait. Ni nos bagarres, ni nos chants, ni nos démonstrations d'ombres chinoises…

- Hein ?

- Nos démonstrations de tir, se reprit le Sleepy Boys. Rien à faire. La situation était grave…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda alors le conteur avec curiosité.

_- Une chance que nous ayons rencontré ce type roux pour lui prendre son chariot et ses chevaux, dit l'un des hommes qui marchait près du chariot._

_- Ouais, mais normalement le chef aurait dû apprécier quand j'ai mis le feu au pantalon du type. Mais il n'a même pas réagi. Je perds la main, ajouta un autre dans un gémissement._

_- Mais non, mais non._

_- C'est pas ta faute, renchérit un autre. Ca vient pas de nous, c'est le chef qui déprime._

_Ils jetèrent un regard dans le chariot. Baggy était couché en position fœtale sur le plancher, une couverture sur les épaules, serrant dans ses bras une peluche en forme de canard qu'ils avaient volée à leur victime. Le clown suçait son pouce et semblait la proie d'un terrible cauchemar. Il marmonnait « Chapeau de paille » sans s'arrêter depuis plus d'une heure maintenant._

_- Ca va vraiment pas…_

_- Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral._

_- A moins de lui amener Chapeau de paille pieds et poings liés, je ne vois pas._

_- Dites, le type roux avait ça sur lui, lança l'un des Sleepy Boys en montrant une affiche._

- C'était quoi cette affiche ? demanda Usopp, captivé.

L'un des Sleepy Boys la sortit de sa poche et la lui tendit. Elle représentait le casino de Sir Crocodile et annonçait un grand tournoi de Blackjack ouvert à tous.

- Le patron a toujours adoré les casinos, alors on s'est dit que ça lui ferait du bien. Et nous on avait prévu de plumer les spectateurs mine de rien pendant qu'il jouait.

- C'était un bon plan, approuva le conteur.

- Mais ça n'a pas tourné comme prévu…

_- Mwahahahah ! Faites péter les cartes ! hurla Baggy._

_Il avait retrouvé son énergie dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à Py Town. Il avait toujours aimé cette ville où l'argent coulait à flot et où les gens, pas méfiants, se laissaient plumer sans perdre leur sourire. A peine entré en ville, ils s'étaient tous précipités au grand casino, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'entrée de la pyramide. Et ils avaient ouvert des yeux émerveillés en contemplant le luxe et la magnificence de l'endroit._

- C'est le paradis, murmura le clown d'une vois émue.

- On dirait Nami, marmonna Usopp. Qu'est-ce qui a raté ?

- Et bien… Le patron a… Comment dire ? commença l'un des Sleepy Boys.

- Il a triché, lança l'un de ses camarades avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête.

- Je n'ai pas triché ! protesta Baggy. J'ai juste profité d'une occasion, saisi la perche que le destin me tendait…

- …

- Ouais j'ai triché, et alors, je suis un bandit, dit-il finalement en défiant Usopp de le contredire. Ca pose un problème ?

- Et donc…, reprit celui-ci, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Bah il s'est fait avoir…

- Cette femme, gronda le clown en serrant le poing.

_Baggy allait ramasser une pile de jetons assez impressionnante, sous les regards admiratifs du public, lorsqu'un fouet avait claqué sur sa main, lui arrachant un cri de douleur._

_- Pas de ça, Baggy le clown, lança Miss All Sunday avec un regard à vous glacer le sang._

_- Quoi ? Qui ? Euh…, commença l'intéressé en se rendant compte qu'il était entouré de gardes._

_Il jeta un regard autour de lui mais ne vit aucune de ses hommes. Ils n'étaient pas les as du camouflage pour rien…_

_- Nous n'aimons pas les tricheurs par ici, reprit la femme._

_- Je n'ai pas triché ! glapit Baggy avant qu'un nouveau coup de fouet ne claque près de son œil, lui ôtant toute envie de protester._

_- Et nous aimons encore moins les menteurs. Quelque chose à ajouter ?_

_- …, répondit Baggy en tentant d'empêcher ses jambes de trembler._

_- Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que je vais faire de toi, dit la jeune femme brune en réfléchissant à haute voix. Je pourrais te livrer à l'armée ? Après tout tu es un criminel recherché…_

_- Non, s'il-vous-plaît, ils vont me renvoyer au pénitencier, pas ça…, gémit le clown en abandonnant le peu de fierté qui lui restait._

_- Tu es pathétique, lui dit Miss All Sunday en posant sur lui un regard dégouté. De toute façon ça n'est pas à moi de décider._

_Elle se retourna et Baggy leva les yeux, remarquant pour la première fois l'homme qui les observait du premier étage. Accoudé à la balustrade, vêtu de son éternel manteau et lissant ses cheveux gominés en arrière, Sir Crocodile eut un reniflement méprisant._

_- Ce déchet ne vaut rien. Jetez-moi ça dehors._

_Miss All Sunday acquiesça en silence et fit un signe aux gardes. Aussitôt Baggy se sentit soulevé du sol et il fut jeté hors du casino sous les regards méprisants des autres participants et des spectateurs._

- Ensuite nous avons trouvé refuge dans ce bar miteux…

Usopp tourna la tête en entendant le patron du bar protester derrière son bâillon, mais l'un des Sleepy Boys le calma d'un coup de pied bien placé.

- Et depuis nous ruminons notre vengeance, intervint Baggy en posant sur le conteur un regard trop brillant. Et c'est là que tu entres en scène.

- Moi ?

L'inquiétude lui serra à nouveau les entrailles et Usopp déglutit avec difficulté, avec l'impression que tout le sable du désert se trouvait désormais sur sa langue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- On t'a kidnappé, expliqua l'un des Sleepy Boys, parce qu'on sait que Chapeau de paille et tes copains vont se mettre à ta recherche.

- Et vous voulez encore vous battre contre eux ? Vous n'avez pas encore compris qu'ils sont trop forts pour eux ?

- Euh… C'est pas ça l'idée, répondit prudemment l'un des hommes en regardant son chef qui devenait écarlate et serrait les dents tellement fort qu'il risquait de les briser.

- En fait…,reprit le Sleepy Boys, le plan c'est que…

- Que tes copain aillent botter le cul de cette salope brune et récupèrent mon blé ! hurla soudain Baggy, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Son cri résonna longtemps dans la pièce vide, et un silence gêné suivit, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Finalement, Usopp toussota et se lança.

- Va y avoir un souci là….

**oOo**

- Toto vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? demanda encore Vivi, inquiète de la pâleur de son ami.

- Oui jeune fille, ne t'en fais pas… On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps sinon on arrivera trop tard.

La jeune fille et ses amis acquiescèrent en silence et tous se tournèrent vers le gouffre sombre qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

- Quand il faut y aller… Les gars vous êtes prêts ? Chopper ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit le petit renne.

- Sanji ?

- Je n'attends que de combler tes…

- Zoro ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Chopper et Sanji se regardèrent, n'osant pas se retourner, pris d'un terrible pressentiment.

- Zoro ? insista Vivi avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

Ou du moins vers l'endroit où il se tenait moins de deux minutes plus tôt.

- Tiens ça faisait longtemps, commenta le cuisinier dépité.

* * *

**Elisha-chan:** _Bon..._

**Les Mugiwaras:** _..._

**Elisha-chan:** _Allez les gars, dites quelque chose..._

**Les Mugiwaras:** _..._

**Elisha-chan:** _Méheu vous abusez c'est pas de ma faute à moi, je pense à vous mais j'ai plus le temps en ce moment et... enfin... les gars? Luffy? Sanji? Chopper... Dites quelque choooooose!!!_

**Tous en choeur:** _Quelque choooooose!!!_

**Elisha-chan**: _... ??_

**Sanji**: _Oh Elisha, comment as-tu pu croire qu'on t'en voulait?_

**Zoro**: _Pis les filles vous nous manquez pas non plus faut pas croire on a une vie aussi..._

**Nami**: _Même TiteNana ne te manque pas Zoro? _

**Zoro**: _Quoi? Euh... nan mais en fait ce sont les verres qu'elle nous payait à chaque fin de chapitre qui me manquent c'est tout..._

**Luffy**: _Et d'ailleurs tu sais qu'elle nous payait aussi à manger TiteNana..._

**Elisha-chan**: _Ah ouais ok je vous vois venir, vous perdez pas le nord._

**Les Mugiwaras**: _Jamais_!

**Elisha-chan**: _Donc en gros il faut que je vous paye le repas..._

**Zoro**: _Et la boisson!!_

**Elisha-chan**: _Vous savez quoi? Ce serait avec plaisir mais, comment dire, j'entends qu'on m'appelle, on a besoin de moi au boulot, ouh la ça sent l'urgence là, faut que j'y aille. A bientôt tout le monde!!_

**Les Mugiwaras**: _..._

**Usopp**: _Je croyais pas ça possible mais..._

**Tous, sauf Nami**: _Elle est encore plus radine que Nami!_


End file.
